Four Seasons
by Kagome1235
Summary: Book 4 Air: A new chapter begins where questions will be answered and friendships will be tested. An epic unknown twist draws near for the young avatar and everyone he has come to know and love. Zutara, Sukka, and Taang pairings. Rated "M" in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Kagome1235 here with yet another fanfic of Avatar: The Last Airbender. This one is based on the finale movie event Sozin's Comet. Where at long last the one hundred year old war ended, and the Fire Lord Ozai was brought down. Now rebuilding the four nations and restoring balance… Will life flourish and thrive with peacefulness…? Or will someone or something destroy what little happiness is left?**

**Here in the avatar universe a new chapter begins where questions will be answered and friendships will be tested. An epic unknown twist draws near for the young avatar and everyone he has come to know and love.**

* * *

"Four Seasons"

Book 4 Air

Chapter 1 Summer's Yesterday

A soft smile formed on the waterbender's face as she watched her friends laugh and drink tea that Iroh prepared in his new tea shop. The white tea was brewed to perfection; Katara swallowed the last of the warm liquid as it trickled down her throat. With a light sigh she was relieved. Everyone was at ease and enjoy each other's company. Aang once again told The Duke and Teo the story of how he took away Fire Lord Ozai's bending, and how amazing it was. Sokka and Suki were both cuddled on a small couch, drinking tea and nibbling on cakes. While Haru and Toph talked about new earthbending techniques. Katara then noticed Mai and Zuko; they were out on the balcony. The wind softly swayed Mai's long straight black hair as her usual emotionless face was now almost in tears. Zuko remained firm and tensed as his fist clenched tightly.

The new Fire Lord then stomped away, throwing a crumbled piece of paper on to the limestone ground beneath his feet. Mai lowered her head and turned, staring off into the distance of houses below.

Katara watched Zuko as he passed her by. His face held anger and frustration, Katara never seen him so upset before. As Zuko left the room almost no one noticed expect Iroh. The waterbender turned and looked at the old man. His wise eyes lightly narrowed, he seemed to know what happened. Concerned Katara started to leave, "Hey Katara where are you going?" asked Aang as he played with Momo.

"I'm going to look for Zuko…" Katara said.

"Hey don't forget he's Fire Lord now…" Sokka said with a smirk.

"Oh shut it Sokka…" Katara said slightly irritated of her brother's smart mouth.

"Should I come with you?" asked Aang.

"No…you don't have to…I want to see what's wrong with him." Katara said as she left.

--

Katara walked down the stone steps into the royal garden of the Earth Kingdom's palace. Wondering where the firebender went. Then she found him, sitting underneath a sakura tree that was late in bloom. The small petals danced in light circles as they fell to the ground. The Fire Lord had one leg laid flat on the grassy tuft while his other leg was propped up supporting his arm. He rested his chin on his out stretched arm and was staring into space. The wind rustled through his hair as he sighed and continued to stare. He seemed to be deep in thought, his head shifted toward the pond. Watching the multiply colored catfish swim along the surface.

Unsure of what to say or to do, Katara slightly fiddled her thumbs, and looked down. "Umm...Zuko?" Katara started to say.

"Is everything alright?" asked the waterbender.

Zuko leaned back against the tree, his eyes focused at the small ripples from the pond.

"Mai and I broke up…" Zuko said stoically.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…" Katara said sincerely. She then walked over and sat down next to him. Her legs neatly folded to the side as her dress fanned out against the grass. She managed to smile lightly.

"Do you want to talk about it? Katara asked softly.

Zuko lowered his head, an awkward silence formed between them. Feeling uneasy, Katara thought it was best if she should just leave Zuko to his thoughts. She started to get up, and then he spoke.

"It wasn't her decision or mine…" Zuko said flatly.

Katara turned her head and looked at him, "Then whose was it?" asked the waterbender.

"It was informed that the Fire Lord is not to be romantically involved with a daughter of a nobleman. Mai's father has taken more of his share in the trade of ruling over beyond his title. Such has he did in Omashu. He might try to use his daughter's position to gain political influence; he could possibly raise a rebellion within the nation. Besides it has also been determined by the council that Mai is unfit to become Fire Lady. Her uncle failed in hiding all the evidence of her crime, thus this is her punishment. Her mother will be arriving within a few days…While he uncle takes trial in court two days from now." Zuko said in a low and depressed voice.

Katara had no idea that it came to that. She felt sorry for Zuko. He couldn't be with the one he loved.

What could she say…was there even anything to say…?

Katara looked down, biting her lower lip. She felt so helpless, she just couldn't think of anything easy to say…Because she knew saying she was sorry wasn't enough…

"Zu-

"Hey there you guys are…come on, everyone is ready, let's hurry, or we'll be late!" Ty Lee said as she then raced off.

Zuko sighed again and stood up, then walked to the main gate. Katara slowly followed.

'Zuko…'

* * *

Her hand rested on the cold metal floor as she lifted her head slowly. Her eyes gleamed a crazied glare as she stood. Pacing herself slowly to the bar handles of her cell. Lightly tracing her fingertips along the sleek metal shaft, "He'll come…He'll save me from this place…heheh…and together we'll rule the world…" Azula whispered wickedly. She then jerked her head back, staring at the dripping water from the outside window. The tiny droplets landed onto the metal frame of her cot. Creating a small sound, drip by drip… "Stop mocking me!" Azula screamed.

Droplets tinkled against the metal, then fell to the ground forming a puddle. With every drop the ringing sound seemed to grow louder to the princess. She covered her ears, "No…Stop it…Stop it! I order you to stop!!" cried out Azula.

Falling to her knees she rocked back and forth, "No…no…no…no…no!" repeated Azula as her words soon turned into muttering nonsense.

On the outer doors of the princess's cell, the two guards looked back. "Is she going off again?" asked one of the men.

"Yea…She goes through them usually around this time…Poor thing just lost it…" said the other guard.

Just then another guard came up to cell, holding a tray of mushy rice and a cup of water. "Is it not a good time to bring her this…?" asked the female guard.

"I'm afraid so…" the first guard said.

"Hm…Don't ya wonder what has gotten her this way…" asked the other guard.

The female guard lowered her head, "I heard from one of the servants who assisted the princess during the time of war, that she soon lost her mind over the pressures and worries of everyone betraying her." The female guard said.

"Hmm…If that's the case then I can somewhat understand…" said the second guard.

"Do you think she'll ever return to normal?" asked the first guard.

"Who knows…Only time can tell…" said the female guard.

* * *

The gentle brush of fabric trailed along the crisp grass, as Katara landed on her feet after jumping off Appa. She then noticed three cadres hastily walking up to Zuko. One of the cadres walked up to Zuko lightly whispered to him. Zuko tensed and looked straight ahead walking toward the palace doors, while two of the cadres followed him. The third cadre walked over to the group, "The Fire Lord will be attending a meeting, please go to the dining room, as the Fire Lord's requested." The cadre said firmly.

He then left as quickly as he came, leaving the group in confusion.

'I wonder what that was all about…' thought Katara.

* * *

**Well that's my first chapter. And as for Mai, I figured her uncle had to have had to pulled some strings, and in the end backfired on Mai's chance for total freedom. It's just something to think about…I hope you enjoyed it so far…And thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Book 4 Air

Chapter 2 Entrapment

Leaning against the stone wall with her hair in tangled knots, Azula stared at her reflection from the large puddle on the floor. Dark circles caved under her eyes and early signs of botchy skin formed around her nose and cheeks. Continuous voices rang in her head, telling her to keep what little sanity she had left untouched.

Yet at the same time she knew she wasn't crazy. She was right…she always was right.

'How dare he lock me up like some animal…like some monster…' thought Azula, she then narrowed her eyes…

"Monster…?" Azula said softly as the memories of her mother came into view.

'If she loves me so much…then why am I still here?!' Azula thought as she hugged her knees rocking back and forth. Trying to think positive she spoke again in an almost manic tone.

"Father will be here soon…He's probably already burned Ba Sing Sa to the ground…heheh…And then I princess Azula will be throne as rightful Fire Lady!" Azula said out loud as she grinned widely.

Just then a small jay bird flew to the sill of the barred window, its small feathered body fitted through the thick bars as it started chirping merrily. Azula backed away from the window. Almost frighten by the small animal, she then glared at it. The color of the bird's feathers…the color blue-it reminded her of the water tribe girl.

'How dare she…How dare she! That filthy peasant!! It is her fault! If she hadn't had interfered I-I would have…I would have had EVERYTHING!" screamed out Azula as the small bird jumped slightly by the princess's outburst. It tilted its head and then flew off into the bright clear skies. Azula gasped and then ran to the window, lengthening her arms out. "Wait!" cried out Azula, she paused slightly then in desperation cried out again. "I order you to come back!"

Already feeling the effects of nearly total solitude, it began to take a toll on the princess. She started breakdown again. It was a sad thing really…Even the guards kept their distance from her. Merely pushing her tray of food under the cell door then leave shortly after, giving Azula no social comfort.

Azula then backed up against the cell door and fell to her knees and sobbed quietly.

"Come back…" cried out the princess pitifully as tears rolled down her redden cheeks.

* * *

The view of the enormous palace was wondrous to Aang and the others. It seemed different now that the war was over. It appeared to be more in richen with Fire Nation history whether than an evil hide out for the previous Fire Lord to plan over his wicked tactics on destroying the world.

Once the group entered into the huge antechamber then to the dining room. They sat down on big red floor pillows, each one big enough to probably lie down on. The table was set low as the visible grain of the fine cherry wood shone with a soft glaze of polished gold in the middle. Servants walked around the table, offering the group chilled tea and many kinds of delectable fruits.

Katara reached over and grabbed a fire plum along with mango. Cutting the fleshy fruit into bite size pieces she took a light nibble.

Looking over she noticed Sokka's gluttonous behavior of stuffing his face with the fruit as juice poured out of his mouth and down his chin. Katara then saw Suki admiring the waterbender's brother with a gentle love in her eyes.

'If Suki can stand Sokka's childish manners then she's perfect for him…' thought the waterbender with an anomalous look.

Next to Katara was Aang. He slurped up his tea then scooped out the fruit from a lychee, popping the grape-like seed into his mouth. He grinned with an innocent look on his face.

"This is so delicious!" exclaimed Suki as she bit into a dragon fruit she picked out.

Sokka swallowed his last bite of some mango and looked over at Suki. "I wonder why they call it a 'dragon' fruit?" asked Aang as he poured some more tea.

"Yea, I've been wondering about that too…It doesn't like a dragon at all…" Sokka said as he poked it with his chopstick.

"Haha…It's called a dragon fruit because of its mild-sweet taste and its flowers bloom once every year." Katara said with a small chuckle.

"Actually you are almost correct, Katara…" said a silken voice.

The group turned and saw the new Fire Lord. Zuko smiling softly, "I am impressed you know about the fruit, especially since it is considered very rare." Zuko said as he sat at the head of the table.

"Well then what did Sugar Queen not know in this lovely fact?" exaggerated Toph as she chopped down on a red mangosteen.

"It blooms on the night of a full moon. Legend says that on the night of the full moon on that single hour the Golden Dragon will lay its unborn young (eggs) within the pollen of the blossom. The red fruit will ripen into the scales of the beast and forever remain one with the skies and the flame." Zuko said with pride.

Katara was in awe of the mythical story, while Sokka shrugged it off. Suki smiled then looked over at Toph, who started picking the seeds off some of the fruits then drop them on the floor. Aang just blinked as he then wondered if all dragons were based on elemental categories whether than just fire alone.

* * *

Later that evening after the group were given each their own separate rooms in the guest's wing of the palace. Katara got up from her bed; unable to sleep she decided to take a short walk. Walking pass the long hallway and out to the open balcony, the waterbender then noticed to figures standing next to a carriage near the front gates. It was Zuko and Mai.

Mai lightly caressed the Fire Lord's cheek as she leaned in kissing him softly. They seemed to be talking about something. Looking at the scene Katara knew full well that they were saying their good-byes.

Leading her into the carriage, Zuko closed the small door. Then ordered the driver to leave. A small roar cried out from the red rhi-horse (rhino-horse), as the driver pulled the reins towards the entrance gates. The wooden wheels creaked against the dirt path as Zuko stood watching the carriage ride off into the night.

Katara decided she would leave when she then saw the Fire Lord turn his head. His golden amber eyes seemed to stare straight at her. The glistening moonlight shone into his piercing orbs, along with the light's soft blue hue covering his pale skin and face. The waterbender froze, never has she seen him so mysterious and almost dark.

"Mm…K-Katara? Are you alright?" asked the sleepy airbender as he rubbed his eyes.

Katara turned, "Yea, I just couldn't sleep…What are you doing up?" asked the waterbender.

"Mm…I was thirsty after I got some water I went to check on you." Aang said as he lightly blushed.

Katara smiled warmly, "Thanks Aang…"

She walked over and kissed his cheek then hugged him. Pulling away she said with a soft voice, "Come now, let's go to bed."

Aang smiled and nodded, as he turned and walked back in, Katara looked back and noticed Zuko was gone. A light frown formed her lips as she walked in. 'Zuko…I hope he'll be alright…'

* * *

Katara yawned as the soft rays of early morning sun danced across her face. Opening her cerulean-blue eyes she smiled warmly. Stretching out on her full sized bed; feeling the silken burgundy sheets beneath her. Katara sat up and then dressed in her usual blue wear.

Brushing away her tangles of her long rich chocolate-brown hair, she then pulled back a few stains then walked out of her room.

Walking pass the main hall she then hear someone call her name. She froze in disbelief, turning her head she gasped.

'It can't be…' thought Katara as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

* * *

**There's my second chapter! Sorry to cut it off short…**

**And for a little information on some of the exotic fruits and names I have used for this chapter. They are listed below:**

**Lychee**  
_Native to southern China, found in India, Taiwan_  
Coming from an evergreen tree, the lychee or litchi are small white flesh fruits, covered in a red rind, rich in vitamin C and with a grape-like texture.

**Mangosteen**  
_Native to the Sunda Islands and the Moluccas._  
The mangosteen is another evergreen tree that produces oddly shaped fruits. The fruits are purple, creamy, described as citrus with a hint of peach.

**Dragon Fruit**  
_Native to Mexico and Central and South America_  
Dragon fruit, strawberry pear or pitaya is a fruit of several cactus species with a sweet delicate taste and creamy pulp. The most rare dragon fruit is the red pitaya, but other varieties include the Costa Rica pitaya and the yellow pitaya.

**Well that's it for now! Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Book 4 Air

Chapter 3 Distant Memories

"Gran-Gran…" whispered Katara.

The old woman smiled warmly, her wrinkled face lined even deeper than Katara remembered just one year ago and yet her grandmother's eyes still shined brightly. Her dark blotched hands reached out to the young waterbender. "My grand-daughter…" Kanna said warmly.

Katara ran up to her grandmother's arms, embracing into a big bear-hug.

"I am so glad to see you again…" Katara said as she then looked up at the old woman.

"I can't believe it, why did you come? Why are you here?" asked the curious waterbender.

"Pakku was ordered by the Fire Lord to come for a peace treaty meeting. Knowing you and Sokka would be here, I insisted I come along." Kanna said with a soft smile.

"Oh Gran-Gran! I am so happy you are here…Sokka will be so thrilled to hear the news." Katara said.

Just then Hakoda walked in from the far end of the hall, "Ah mother, I am so glad you were able to make it." Said the tribal chief as he hugged Kanna.

"My son, it has been too long…" Kanna said with so much warmth.

As the son and mother exchanged their hellos and smiles a guard entered into the scene.

"Lord Hakoda, the meeting will be starting shortly. Everyone is waiting." Said the guard with a short bow.

"Ah, already? I see…" Hakoda said as he began to turn and wave.

"I'll come with you." Katara said with enthusiasm.

"No Katara, you will not be needed." Hakoda said as he raised his hand to stop the waterbender.

"But Aang will be attending. And even Suki!" Katara said with frustration and confusion.

"Aang will be attending because he is the avatar. Suki will be going because she is the second descendent of Avatar Kyoshi's sister." Hakoda said firmly.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Katara almost amazed and surprised by the new information about her friend.

"Yes…I'll tell you more later...Alright?" Hakoda said as he patted his daughter on the head.

"Yes father…" mumbled Katara.

As Katara watched her father leave, she lowered her head. It was unfair…She has been with Aang from the very beginning, she's been there…she's seen every one's pain and suffering…And she knew a thing or two about wanting to bring peace.

So couldn't she go? Was it because she was a waterbender? Or maybe because they thought she was a child?

Katara sat on the balcony and stared out into the brightness of the morning sunlight from the grass in the royal gardens. The breeze was soft and gentle, and she was lost in her thoughts and about how much things had changed over the last couple of days. She noticed how Aang now tried to take on the responsibility of being more like a monk more than the Avatar. Of course he has worked harder on bringing peace to the other nations. Still…People rebelled and riots broke out in the Earth Kingdom. If possible Aang might have to go to Ba Sing Sa, and talk with the Earth King. She'll miss him, and along with the others as well.

Toph will be leaving soon. Katara remembered what Toph said a couple months back before their first invasion during the solar eclipse-the black sun. Toph made a promise in the letter that she sent to her parents. She said that she would return home after the war was over. Suki and Sokka also had plans…To go to Kyoshi Island and stock on supplies for the neighboring villages on the Northern peninsula of the Earth Nation.

Everyone else had a place to go, where they were needed.

So then what can Katara do? Should she return to her village in the South Pole? Help rebuild her home and care for her people?

Katara sighed deeply as she slumped over on the stone sill.

Footsteps walked up behind her, "Katara?"

The waterbender turned her head, a soft smiled formed from her lips.

--

Hunched over against the stone wall, the muscular man rested his wrists against his knees. Breathing in and out heavily, as he secretly tried to summon the lost flame from his hands.

Opening his eyes, the fallen king sighed. No matter how hard he tried…He couldn't release his firebending. He was defeated, and hated that fact. By a worthless child who overpowered him by mere chance.

Grinding his teeth against his jaw, he gripped his hands tightly. 'Curse it all…'

Then a loud sound of a creaking metal door opening against the rusted hinges brought Ozai out of his thoughts. He lifted his head, his golden-amber eyes dull and filled with hate as he stared at the person in front of him.

The new Fire Lord looked down at the man with pity and shame, it shone across his face. Before Zuko spoke, Ozai cut him off.

"You come here almost every day, and every time you ask me the same question…And I give you the same answer. So why do you persist? Knowing the outcome…?" asked Zuko's father.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "Because…I know you know where she is…" Zuko said stoically.

Ozai pulled back the stains of hair in his face, and looked directly up at the Fire Lord. He narrowed his eyes. Every time he saw Zuko's face, he saw a genuine kindness in his son's eyes and features. It only reminded him of Ursa…his wife…his secret love.

Ozai replied venomously. "Haven't you listened, _boy_? I told you; back when you so cowardly faced me at the Day of Black Sun, that she was banished. She could be anywhere. Even dead."

Zuko clenched his hands, "No! She…She was my mother…She was your _wife_! How could you do such a thing!?" yelled out Zuko as he fought back to shed any tears.

Ozai stood up, "Give me back my bending and I will tell you where your precious mother is…" the former king said.

Zuko looked at Ozai, "Do you honestly think I would do that! No! I won't fall for it…" Zuko said as he turned his head away.

"Then you will never know…" Ozai whispered darkly.

Zuko had enough; he stormed out of the cell room.

Ozai closed his eyes, "Ursa…" the man said calmly as the woman's name rolled off his tongue. Almost tingling against his mouth like a foreign wine, Ozai opened his eyes remembering when he first laid eyes on her.

_"Thankfully she carries noble blood of the Fire Nation, Prince Ozai…" Sozin said hoarsely from old age._

_Prince Ozai looked at the girl, barely sixteen and very obedient. Ursa bowed to him and his grandfather._

_Her hair flowed down to the side as she then straightens her posture, she smiled softly._

_Ozai turned his head away, he didn't care. It was arranged marriage after all._

_Mere purpose was to insure the bloodline of the royal family, to make an heir for the nation. Nothing more…Nothing less…_

_Walking into the dining room, Ozai then saw Ursa sipping on some tea. Slowly he turned away to leave but then he heard her voice._

"_Would you care for some tea, Prince Ozai…?" asked Ursa._

_Ozai looked back, the girl was smiling happily. Sighing he figured he should get to know her, since they will have to be together more often._

"_Fine…" Ozai said as he sat down._

_The evening pass without much excitement, tired and bored Ozai walked down the hallway past the royal gardens. That's when he saw Ursa. She sat next to the pond, flowing her hand across the water as ripples dancing along the calm surface. __Walking up to her, she began to speak. "I understand if you do not wish to do this…If you'd like I can leave…" Ursa said with a hint of sadness in her voice._

"_Why? That would lead to your own death if you disobey the laws of the marriage…" Ozai said with slight amusement._

"_Because…at least one of us deserves happiness…" Ursa said as she turned her head, her eyes clouded with tears._

_The young prince's eyes widen at her statement. Standing there in the mist, as the morning sun fogged away the scene into darkness. _

As the memory faded into the corners of the former king's mind. He opened his eyes once again. Staring at the rusted bars in front of him he then lowered his head in a quiet despair.

'Ursa…'

--

**I finally updated! Sorry it took me so long, been dealing with college and other stuff…anyways, I decided to give a little insight of Ozai. Maybe he wasn't such an evil Lord after all? Still there's a whole other chapter coming on that-Please review and tell me what you thought so far…I'll get to the Zutara juiciness soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Book 4 Air

Chapter 4 Blank Thoughts

The waterbender turned her head, a soft smiled formed from her lips. "Hello Aang…" Katara said warmly.

The airbender blushed as he then walked up to the girl. Cupping her hand, he smiled sweetly. Katara leaned in and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "How was the meeting?" asked Katara.

Aang sighed then looked at the rising sun. "It's going to take a lot of persuasion and a lot of effort to convince the other nations that the Fire Nation is not all bad." Aang said.

Katara blinked, "Well what did Zuko say?"

"Zuko said that in order for the other nations to make amends, a peace treaty may be effective. And to also open up the trade to the Earth Kingdom's central base in Ba Sing Sa." Aang said with a despairingly sigh.

"It seems Zuko put a lot of thought into this…" Katara thought out loud.

"Yea..." Aang said as he rested his head on Katara's shoulder.

The waterbender looked down at the tired boy. She smiled softly, 'Aang…'

"Hey Katara!" called out a loud voice.

Katara turned her head, and then smiled. It was Sokka. The vigorous teen ran up to the couple and beamed. "I can't believe it! Gran-Gran is here! Did you see her yet?" asked Sokka.

Katara laughed softly, "Yes Sokka I did, she should be in the dining room." Katara said as she then pulled away from Aang. Aang turned and saw Sokka. "Hey Sokka, did you also hear about Suki." The airbender said with a cheeky smile.

Sokka blinked, "What? Is she alright?" asked Sokka a little worried.

Aang chuckled, "Yea she okay, but I found out something. She might be my relative." Aang said.

Sokka looked at Aang with slight skepticism. "How is that possible?" asked Sokka wanting the facts.

"She's the second descendent of Avatar Kyoshi's sister." Katara cutted in.

"Oh really…? Then how come she never told us?" asked Sokka.

"It's because I didn't know myself…" giggled Suki as she walked up behind the water tribe boy kissing his cheek.

Sokka turned around with a big smile on his face. "Hey Sweetie!" exclaimed Sokka as he gave Suki a big hug and a kiss.

Giggling and laughing at her boyfriend's affection she then turned to Aang.

"It was kind of strange wasn't it Aang?" Suki said.

Aang blinked, "Strange how?" asked the airbender.

"I don't know, it's just…in a way we are related. And I guess…It just makes me happy to know. I've always wanted to have a little brother." Suki said with a smile.

"Aw com' on, strange stuff happens to us all the time. This related brother-sister stuff doesn't count." Sokka said sarcastically.

Katara and Suki giggled at Sokka.

"Well then, let's go see Gran-Gran and the others." Katara said with a soft smile as she grabbed Aang's hand and walked back into the palace with Sokka and Suki close behind.

* * *

Leaning against the metal wall, chipped nails clawed against the cool surface. Azula stared at the stained stone wall, glaring at the granite -defining every bump and decaying cracks along the side.

Gliding her hand over the metal bots she then barked out in pain. Pulling her hand away she looked at her hand. Lightly trembling and oozing with a prick of blood along her three fingers. She stared at the blood as it dripped down her hand and soaking into her sleeve. The light pain started to slowly fade as the throbbing sound of her heart pumped through. Her life's liquid now dripping off her fingertips as she lengthens out her arm and hand downward. Titling her head to the side she then started to laugh manically.

"She's at it again?" asked the guard.

"Yea, it's been a while though…" said the other guard as he picked at his ear.

Throwing her head back she continued to laugh wickedly then she ended up on the ground passed out from exhaustion.

"Hmm…Try calling for Fuu, she's new and might be able to clean the girl up." The guard said from the right.

"Fine, I'll be back" the other guard said as he left his post.

* * *

Once in the dining room Katara noticed that Gran-Gran was already seated and enjoying some tea along with her new husband Pakku. Hakoda and a guard seemed to be discussing something by the main door, and then Fire Lord Zuko came in. Everyone bowed expect Katara who was still a little unsure of the royal ways. Sokka yanked at Katara's wrist, bringing her down to a bow.

Once Zuko sat down everyone straighten their postures and joined Zuko at the table. "Katara…" Zuko started to say as the waterbender turned her attention to the Fire Lord.

"Yes Zuko?" Katara said.

"Tell me something, what are you usual customs in the Southern Pole. I hear they are different from the Northern, which is very fascinating." Zuko said with a bored tone.

Katara sipped on her tea, and glared at the new Fire Lord. She knew he was making fun about her lack of manners and knowledge of the Fire Nation's way.

"Well in my village we often don't question what one does or doesn't not know about such boorish customs in fact we applause it…Unlike some people…" Katara said as she took another sip of tea.

"Katara…" scorn Kanna.

Zuko smirked, 'She's as sharp as ever…' thought Zuko as he took a long drink of tea.

An awkward silence filled the room as the tension grew between Zuko and Katara.

'Zuko becoming Fire Lord has made him stiffer and even more non-humorous than usual.' Thought Katara.

'Stuck-up, know-it-all, cocky little-

"Katara…Katara?"

The waterbender was brought out of her thoughts as she looked up, it was Toph.

"Are you gonna sit there all night? Or are we gonna go?" asked the earthbender.

"Go…? Go where?" asked the clueless waterbender as she then noticed everyone else was gone.

"Are you serious? Don't tell me you forgotten! We're going to the big Fire Nation Festival." Toph said as she smiled.

Katara blinked, 'that's right…The festival where even the royal attend…Where Zuko might choose his bride at the "Maiden-Match Ceremony".'

"Oh sorry, I must have forgotten, umm...okay let's go." Katara said as she stood up and took Toph's hand and walked out the dining room to get ready.

* * *

"Now be careful…Fuu…She may have lost her ability to fire bend due to the stress, and craziness." One guard said.

"But don't think that in one split second she won't attack…" said the other guard.

The woman's knees buckled as she opened the cell. "If she does attack, just call out…" said the other guard with a hint of amusement in his voice.

The woman looked back then gulped. Carrying a bucket full of lukewarm water along with some bathing supplies she made her way into the room.

"Umm...Miss Azula, I have come to give you a sponge bath, and help clean you up." The woman said with uncertainlity.

Coming into view the woman's eyes widen with horror.

A high pitched scream shouted out, echoing throughout the hallways. The guards ran in and gasped. The woman's throat was gashed. She was dead. The crazied princess chuckled manically as she then charged at the guards. Blood splattered along the walls and ground as the sound of tearing skin and muffled screams called out.

Standing with blood up to her knees, Azula slowly walked out of her cell.

'I will kill…I will kill anyone who gets in my way…' thought Azula as she clenched her hand on the broken piece of metal dripping with blood.

* * *

**Oh No…Azula escaped! What will happen? And what about the festival? Stay tune and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Book 4 Air

Chapter 5 Royal Pain

Katara and Toph walked down the hall to the main doorway; suddenly they were stopped by two servants.

"You are not allowed to attend the festival yet." One servant said as she bowed.

"And why not?" complained Toph.

"You ladies were given a surprised gift from the fire Lord himself." The other servant said she handed out two thin bamboo cases to the two girls.

"He instructed us to help dress you for the occasion." The other servant said as she lifted her head.

Katara and Toph gave an awkward look and decided it was alright.

Entering into the eastern wing, the girls were amazed of the sheer size of the dressing room. Decorated with golden rims and red velvet walls the elegance of it was astonishing.

The first servant walked up to Katara and Toph. Opening a huge chest, the servant pulled out two bamboo cases, Katara gasped as the servant opened the case to reveal the beautiful gift in front of her. It was an extraordinary ruby red kimono.

"What? What did Zuko give us?" asked Toph.

Katara smiled, "They're rare kimonos" the waterbender said as she brushed her hand across the fine silk.

"Yes, Miss Katara." The servant said as she took the outfit out of its case.

"Woven from the silk of the fire worm." The servant said as she lightly narrowed her eyes in admiration.

"Wow…an actual fire worm?" asked Katara stunned.

"Weren't those bugs extinct?" asked Toph with her voice laced in curiosity.

"I believe so, but some say there might still be a few left in this world. But of course these kimonos were passed down from a high ranked noble. A gift to the Fire lord, and now a gift to you…" the servant said as she bowed.

The servant pulled out the folded kimono and extended out the sleeves. Katara's eyes widen at the beautiful detailed designs and patterns sewed into the dress. The wide shape of a golden ­crane was at the middle of the back and its feathers were stretched out over the shoulders. Faint specks of green and peal white seams formed countless shapes of small lilies and magnolias spotted against the sleeves and a few at the bottom.

"Alright, let us start, shall we ladies?" the second servant said with a light smile.

* * *

"Simply terrible…tragic really…" said a man as he shook his head.

"Should we report this to the Fire Lord, Lieutenant Huo?" asked the nervous guard.

"No…Not yet, we'll investigate this further before letting the Fire Lord know…" Huo said with a firm tone as he stared down at the blood drenched floor.

"Sir look at this..." said one of the men who were cleaning up the bodies.

The lieutenant walked over and noticed smeared blood along the floor. It seemed to write out something. The Lieutenant's eyes slightly widen at what he saw.

On the cold ground were symbols written in blood...it said _'Death to all, death to He.'_

"What do you think it means Sir?" asked the guard.

"I am not sure...But I have a guess...Send out for a message hawk, there is much to be done." Huo said seriously as he turned and walked out of the cell.

* * *

Katara felt like her chest was going to burst from the lack of oxygen, as the servants tighten the restrains around her body. Keeping Katara from inhaling deeply, she whimpered.

"Are these even necessary?" whined out the waterbender.

"It's called being handled, get used to it…" Toph said as she put her arms down as her servant finished earlier.

"Wha- she's done already? How come you got less than me?!" complained Katara.

"It is your hips, Miss Katara. The Fire Lord ordered that his guests are given every custom of the Fire Nation including the royal dressing." Replied the servant as she wrapped another cloth over her bindings.

Katara blushed lightly, "And what about my hips!" Katara said flustered.

The other servant tried to control herself from laughing, "In the Fire Nation's royal dressing preparation, a lady must show no appeal to others. Especially men…" Said the servant as if it was something so commonly to except.

"What? That's ridiculous. And how on earth can my hips do that?" Katara said.

"You have a very womanly figure, even at such a young age. Men would do anything to get what they want…" the servant said.

Katara blushed again; she never thought of herself as attractive enough to appeal other people, much less guys.

But this _custom_ as they put seems so conservative and strict. Almost like at the Northern Water Tribe…

'It must be a royal thing…' thought Katara as she thinned her lips trying not to cry out.

Once the servant completed the thick bindings she then helped Katara put on the kimono. And that was an even harder task in it'self.

Katara thought it was going to one simple robe of silken cloth. But no, it was nearly three layers of clothes piled onto her thin shoulders. One layer was a cotton white silk, which felt nice against her skin. It almost felt like her normal water tribe clothes. The second layer was a thicker material of satin. Its color was a deep rich burgundy that gleamed dully on the other side.

The final piece was the kimono that Katara saw in the bamboo case. It felt almost like rice paper. The waterbender was afraid to even place her arm through the sleeve.

"It's alright Miss Katara, it may be thin, but they're strong." Chuckled the servant as she pulled Katara's arm in the course of the sleeve and then folded the ends over Katara's chest then tied the obi which was a shimmering gold of silk wrapped around her waist.

After the girls were fully dressed, the servants tied their hair in a fashionable bun and knots then eached place a small clip full of sakura blossoms as a final touch. The two servants stepped aside.

"There, we are done." Said the servant.

"Shall you show to the carriage?" asked the other servant.

"Yes of course." Katara said with a smile as she took Toph's hand and followed the servant girls.

'I wonder what the other's look like...' thought Katara excitedly.

* * *

**Guess being in royalty isn't all sugar and tea uh? Haha…Well please review!! And as far as Toph's kimono you'll find out next chapter what it looks like…I got lazy tonight…Sorrys…More reviews and comments, means the sooner you'll see the next chapter!**

**It's only fair, because you encourage me…that's all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Book 4 Air

Chapter 6 Opening Act

As the carriage rode pass the noble's houses, Katara lightly grew nervous as she saw the festival up ahead. "Geez…Relax will ya? You feel like a trembling baby pentapus!" complained Toph.

"Oh...umm...Sorry Toph…" Katara said as she blushed in embarrassment.

Once the carriage stopped, the two girls stepped out in front of a cheering crowd.

"What's going on, what's with all the hollering?" asked Toph.

"I am not sure…" Katara said as she tried to look over the mass of people.

"Hey Katara! Toph!" called out a feminine voice.

The waterbender looked over and saw Suki; she was amazed of how beautiful the Kyoshi warrior girl looked.

Her hair was pulled up in a low bun, and small braids flowed over the back. Her outfit was very stunning. Her kimono was a dark red with golden-white patterns shaped like long neck swan-ducks and tiny pink sakura petals scattered along the sleeve and front.

"Wow…you look so beautiful Suki." Katara said with a warm smile.

Suki smiled, "Nah…This is nothing…You and Toph almost look like princesses." Suki said.

Katara laughed lightly and thanked Suki for her sweet compliment.

"Do you happen to know where Sokka and Aang are?" asked the waterbender.

"No, I lost them in the crowd." Suki said as she looked around.

Toph then turned her head. "I think he's this way…" Toph said as she made her way through the group of people.

"Hey Twinkle-Toes!" called out Toph.

Aang turned and saw the blind earthbender. He smiled, "Hey how did you find me?" asked Aang.

"I know your light footsteps anywhere twinkle-toes…" Toph said as she then punched Aang's right arm.

"Ow." Yelped the airbender as he rubbed his limb lightly blushing.

"There you guys are…Hey, where's Sokka!" asked Katara as walked up to her friends.

"He's competing in some sword-fighting/freestyle contest." Aang said as he pointed to a huge stage near the crowd of people.

"Well come on let's go! I wanna see my brother make a fool of himself!" laughed Katara.

"You wanna bet on that?" asked Toph as she smirked.

"No thanks…" Katara said sarcastically.

* * *

"Sir, there has been a report down by the shoreline." The guard announced as he entered the Lieutenant's office.

"Go on…" Huo said.

"Sergeant Cheng has claimed that a strange woman was seen walking along the shore and then disappeared into the North-West Forest of Su." The guard said as he bowed.

"Hmm…Send for a recruit and search the area. I also want you to tell Private Ye-Shan to Double- no triple the security at the festival. Make sure to protect the Fire Lord and the Avatar at all times!" Huo said as he stood up and clenched his fist.

"Yes Sir, right away Sir." The guard said as he bowed again and left the room.

Huo turned and looked at the window, seeing the distant lights from the festival. "Roku…Help us all…"

* * *

Pushing against the people Toph, Katara, Aang and Suki got the front of the stage where acrobats and circus entertainers flipped in the air and danced across the mini theater. The deep loud of drumming was heard as three women entered on stage and then threw shredded dyed egg shells in onto the floor. Their costumes were of all the other nations aligned in order. Water, Earth, and Air. Of course each outfit seemed a little out-dated.

Aang beamed widely, "Oh Katara! Look! Look! They added an Air Nomad! I can't believe! It's such an honor!" exclaimed the airbender.

"I see Aang…" chuckled the waterbender. "She's beautiful…"

"Hey Aang…I can tell of course because of her outfit, but why didn't they add arrows like yours?" asked Suki.

"Well, back at the Southern Temple, it was rare for a woman airbender to have the original tattoos…Those who get one are reborn as a master." Aang said with pride.

"Wow..." Suki said in awe.

Katara smiled, 'It must have been from the peace treaty. To honor all the other nations, even if this is a Fire Nation Festival.' thought Katara. The waterbdner looked back at the performance.

The women bowed to the audience, then each one flew a silk sash up in the air, the fabric lazily tumbled down. Each color of the silken belt represented the three elements. Blue for water, brown for earth, and a translucent white for air. Each woman stepped aside and bowed again. Then in the middle a woman in long red dress stepped up and lengthen out her arms, her hands were enriched with red jewels that probably symbolized for fire.

The crowd grew wild and cheered louder for the woman dressed in the Fire Nation outfit.

She bowed to the gathering of people as her long sleeves fell to the ground dragging along with her dress. She then walked over gracefully and stood next to the woman in the air nomad costume. Two of each performer stood on either side of the stage. Water and Earth…Fire and Air.

Then a short stumpy man walked up in the middle of the stage, his outfit looked ridiculous and he had a long mustache across his face.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Feast your eyes on the strong warriors, traveling from distant lands of the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe and beyond…To compete in the year of the dragon! A year of new beginning!" hollered the man as he swung a short cane.

Moving to the left of the stage he called out the names of the contestants.

"Tu Lang-Shan, earthbender and master swordsman of the Earth Kingdom village of Akamu!"

The curtain rose and out walked a teen boy; his hair was rustled and black. His eyes were a dark hazel and his face was firm. He walked to the center of the stage, and then removed his cloak revealing finely tuned abs and muscles as he flexed his body. The girl's in the crowd cried out with awes and screams.

Katara merely chuckled at the boy's cocky-ness. Suki blushed and giggled as she looked at Katara.

"Is he hot?" asked Toph, pretty much already knowing the answer from the whistles and calls of the crowd.

"He's a hunk…" Suki said.

"Hey now…Don't forget Sokka…" Toph said as she nudged Suki's arm.

"Haha, don't worry…Sokka will always be my sweetie…This guy looks like he would too much of a player." Suki said as she rubbed her arm.

"Aww…you're sweet little snoogles…" teased Toph.

"Wah, Stop it Toph…" Suki said as she blushed.

"Hey look! Another guy is coming out!" cheered Aang as he pointed.

"And from our beloved nation, winner of five gold-medals champion, Aeron Isamu!" called out the announcer.

The warrior stepped out from the curtains. The lean figure mysteriously was wearing a unique Fire Nation mask. Cupping the high cheek bones of the face and revealing two small slants of the eyes. The bottom seemed to stop right below the nostrils. Displaying his small mouth and lean chin.

The crowd cheered and called out for the warrior almost as if he was a celebrity.

"Wow this is going to going to be tough for Sokka…" Katara said with worry.

"Yea, do you think he will win?" asked Aang.

"Not sure, do you wanna bet on it?" eagerly asked the earthbender.

"No!" Katara and Aang both said angrily.

Suki looked at them confused, "Why can't she?"

Katara grumbled, "Let's just say she's had a bad habit in the past…"

"Aw! Come on! I won't cheat!" Toph said as she begged.

"No!" Katara said as she crossed her arms.

"Hey I think Sokka's up next!" Suki said happily.

The three friends looked up.

"And finally our last and youngest contestant! Sokka Tao! From the Southern Water Tribe." Called out the stumpy man.

The four friends cheered excitedly for Sokka as he walked out.

"Yea Sokka!" Toph exclaimed.

"Woo!" Katara shouted.

Sokka walked up to the left side of the stage in order with the Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation swordsman. He gulped then he heard a couple of familiar voices, looking into the crowd he saw Suki and Katara waving at him. Bursting out his chest he felt his confidence come back, 'I can do this…I'll beat this guys!'

* * *

**Hooray! Go Sokka! Haha! Get ready for Sokka's biggest challenge yet. And don't worry; you'll see Zuko too, along with some flirtious fan girls!**** Also as a note: I made up Sokka and in this case Katara's last name up...Ironically Tao means "Great Waves" in Chinese. **

**Also I tried to make this as realistic as possible, both in the series from a previous Frie Nation Festival to real life. So if there are any mistakes let me know.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Book 4 Air

Chapter 7 Elements Collide

"The rules of this contest are simple. Fight 'til the last one standing, wins!" The man shouted as he raised a small gong.

Aang's eyes widen, "L-last one standing! They don't mean 'til death right? Right!?" asked the airbender frantically.

Suki chuckled, "Of course not…Just until they can't fight anymore…" Suki said as she continued to watch.

The drums beat grew louder, faster. Rhythmically pounding as the crowd cheered louder with pleading enthusiasm.

"The first battle will be warrior Sokka against earthbender Tu!" the man called out as he rang a small gong. The resonant sound echoed as the crowd slowly grew silent.

Sokka stepped in the centering circle. Unsheathing his meteoric black sword, he gripped the hilt tightly. Tu smirked as he leaned over and took a huge object out of an opened casket. The crowd gasped in shock and awe. It was a giant ax; the long handle was made of an odd darken wood embedded with jade half way, then a smooth golden finish for gripping on the bottom. The flat metal head of the ax was sharp at the edges and glistened against the surround torches.

Sokka gulped.

Tu smirked; "Prepare yourself little man…" mocked the Earth Kingdom teen as he arched his weapon over his shoulder.

Sokka growled in anger, 'I'll show you little…' thought Sokka as he gripped tighter on his sword.

The stumpy announcer raised the small red flag, and then signaled the opponents to begin.

"Fight!" shouted the man as he moved away from the two.

Sokka lifted his sword and yelled out, "Aaah! Take this!"

The clash of metal hitting metal rang loudly as both fighters stared at each other with determination in their eyes.

Pulling back, Sokka swung his sword as Tu lifted his ax. Realizing he was too slow Sokka backed out away from Tu's strike. The giant ax chopped into the platform missing the water tribe boy in mere inches. Wood chipped and pieces flew everywhere along with small clouds of dust.

"Heh, running away are you? What you scared? Little pig-chicken!" Tu said with a flat laugh as he continued to ridicule the water warrior.

"Ah! Me? A pig-chicken? You're one to talk…You're as stubborn as a Boar' pine!" mocked Sokka.

"What did you say?" Tu yelled out.

"Oh no…no what was I thinking…You're not like a Boar'pine…unlike your mom!" Sokka sarcastically said.

Growling with rage Tu gripped the handle of his weapon and charged at the water tribe boy. Sokka raised his sword blocking Tu's attack.

"You take that back!" Tu cried out.

"Or what? Go crying home like a little cow-pig back to your mama? You mama's boy." Sokka said in a childish matter.

Tu growled as he pulled back to strike again. Aiming the ax to Sokka's head, Sokka grinned a wide silly smile.

"AAAHHH!" Tu screamed out as the ax swung downward.

In the last second Sokka inched to the side swirling around behind Tu. Unable react or to shift his body due to the sheer weight and size of his ax. Tu went down with his weapon.

Hitting the ground hard, Tu released his weapon slightly as the handle rested at his shoulder. Landing against the solid wooden floor. He groaned, and then slowly opening his eyes, the top of his ax felt off hitting him square in the head. Knocking him out cold.

"Sokka wins the first round!" the stumpy man announced to the crowd.

Everyone were stunned, expect Katara, Suki, Toph and Aang. Soon after the shock wore off and the realization kicked in. The crowd both exchanged multiple conversations of both amazement and disappointment.

"Aw man I lost my bet!" exclaimed someone in the crowd.

"How did he do that?" someone said out loud.

"Heheh…I knew he would win…So please can I please bet on him!?" begged Toph.

"No!" Katara, Aang and Suki said at once.

"Aw, you guys are no fun…" whined Toph.

* * *

In a short distant up on the side of a balcony Fire Lord Zuko along with two generals watched the performance from a far.

"Amazing…That boy sure was lucky, wasn't he Sire…?" General Ryuan said in astonishment.

"Luck had nothing to do with it…He's a skilled fighter and knows what he's doing." Zuko said calmly as he sipped some tea.

"I see Sire… After the performance, would you care to acknowledge and congrats the winner, Milord?" asked the second general named Lee.

"Yes, and after I will have my friends attend the ceremony…" Zuko said as he pulled his cup away.

"You mean the Maiden-Match Ceremony, Fire Lord Zuko?" asked General Ryuan.

Zuko placed the cup down, his eyes narrowed. "Yes…"

* * *

The gong rang again as the curtain rose up.

"Next competitor, Aeron!" shouted the man.

The mysterious fighter stepped onto the stage, gracefully making his way to the center ring. Turning his body to the right, a servant handed him his weapon of choice. Unclothing the long object, grasped in his hand is a double sided halberd with a red sash tied at the base of the wood and metal. On the top of the detailed shape of the metal were two dragon heads facing each other.

Sokka smirked, 'I can take him on…' Sokka thought as he gripped his sword.

The stumpy man raised the red flag up high then swung it down, calling out. "Fight!"

This time the drummers unleashed a heavy rhythmic beat, causing the crowd high on their toes and feeling anxious.

Keeping his stance steady. Sokka waited for the right moment to strike. Then suddenly the opponent vanished. Widening his eyes, he looked around then in a single flash the mysterious fighter was in front of Sokka. Startled Sokka swung his sword to block any attacks as he staggered back.

Shutting his eyes as he pulled away the sound of metal clashed and his eyes shot opened. The fighter's eyes stared at him, he was so close. Sokka could even tell what eye color he had. Pure gold, almost soft like honey. Blinking for a moment Sokka finally acted on instinct.

Gritting his teeth, Sokka pushed forward throwing the fighter off balance.

Lightly panting Sokka thought deeply, 'this guy means business, I can't use my other tactic on him…I'll have to think of something along the way…'

The mysterious fighter lifted his weapon up and then charged at Sokka. Sokka focused, trying to see any weakness.

Zipping pass the attacks and dodging any final blows, Sokka then tumbled across the floor then quickly turned.

Then it hit him, "His weapon! It's mainly made of wood! I can cut it!' Sokka thought as he gripped his sword.

'I just have to get closer…' Sokka thought as he got up and ran towards the fighter.

Gliding his sword sideways, swinging full force. He heard the sound of wood breaking and the tinkle of metal hitting the floor. Loosing his balance Sokka falls on his shoulder. Turning his head he chuckled. "Too bad…You can't fight without yourhalberd." Sokka said with confidence.

The fighter stood firm, his lips curved into a light smile. Grabbing from one end of the wooden stick to the other he then twisted it, revealing a hidden blade within the secret sheath.

"What!" exclaimed Sokka.

The mysterious fighter smirked wryly and then extended the two foot blade out. Slowly forming into an aggressive stance Aeron charged at Sokka.

Sokka quickly got up and then prepared for the attack. Slicing against each other's blade it was now the fight between strength. Pushing forth and back, growling and grinding. Sokka stared intently at his opponent, fire burned in his eyes of pure desire to win.

The fighter hesitated. Sokka taking his as his only chance.

He punched the fighter's stomach, and then hit his hold of the blade. Pushing the opponent down. The fighter gasped and fell to the ground. Cringing at the pain, the fighter tried to stand up, but then fell to his knees.

The crowd booed and cheered all at the same time. Katara, Aang, Suki and Toph cheered wildly for their friend.

Sokka stood up and saw everyone cheering. He felt proud that he won, it felt good.

As the servants picked up the fallen opponent, a new surprise came into play. As the mysterious fighter revealed his face.

Removing the mask, long flowing black hair reached down to the shoulders, and the face was very feminine. Maybe too feminine…

"You are a true warrior Sokka…I was honored to test your abilities and strength…" spoke the fighter, the voice was soft and elegant.

"Wha…Ahh…" Sokka couldn't speak; his jaw gaped opened as his fingers twitched.

"Wow, Aeron is a woman!!" exclaimed Aang.

"A woman? Haha, I didn't think Sokka had the guts!" Toph said with a loud laugh.

The woman chuckled lightly as she walked up to Sokka, "You know, in a fight such as this I would never reveal my face…not to anyone…but with you I made an acceptation…" Whispered Aeron as she leaned in and kissed Sokka deeply.

The crowd whistled and "Oooohhh…" at the scene.

While Katara tried to calm Suki down, and Aang and Toph laughed their butts off.

"Grrr…So-kka!" growled Suki as her face became red with anger and her hands clenched into fists.

"It's alright…settle down…" Katara tried to reassure.

Sokka blinked then pulled away from the girl as he blushed deeply.

Then his arm was yanked up quickly as he cried out, "The winner! Sokka Tao of the Southern Water Tribe!" the stumpy man said as he raised Sokka's arm up high.

"Heheh…Heh…" Sokka grew nervous as he twitched knowing later victory won't be so sweet…

* * *

**Who saw that coming uh? Haha…Next Chapter coming soon. Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

Book 4 Air

Chapter 8 Setting

Part One

Huffing and panting heavily, and covered in dried blood. The girl ran through the thick trees and bush. Coming up to a clearing Azula took a breathe; looking ahead she saw the sun starting to set into the horizon. 'Damnit…' thought Azula as she soon heard the guards close by.

Frantically looking around for anything she might be able to use. She then noticed a small muddy pond. Stumbling to the area, Azula jumped into the murky water, rubbing off the blood and scent from her body.

Hearing the loud footsteps draw closer, Azula ducked underneath the water.

"I think we lost her…" panted one of the guards.

"No look!" one of the men said as he walked over to a branch, examining it. Smeared along the leaf was red blood and muck.

"She's close…Keep searching!" called out the main guard as the others continued on to the west.

Once gone Azula rose up gagging and gasping for air, running her fingers through her dirty matted hair. She then stepped out of the muddy pond, standing up she sighed.

She then heard a loud explosion; turning her head she saw a brilliantly bright firework light up the darkening sky. In the distant faint lights glowed and loud cheering was heard. Azula smirked wickedly. 'Perfect…' thought the former princess as she made her way to the town.

* * *

Suki was about to go and scold at Sokka, when someone suddenly hulled Sokka behind the curtain.

Before Aang and the others could react, they were blocked by five mysterious guards.

"Come with us." One of the guards said in a deep monotone.

Swiftly taken out of the on-cheering crowd, Aang, Katara, Toph and Suki all walked down an empty alley-way following the five guards.

"What do you think is going on?" whispered Suki.

"I don't know." Aang said as he whispered back.

The four soon found out as they entered into a room surrounded with generals and cadres. Up ahead was Zuko sitting at the head chair from a long extended table.

"A secret meeting room…" Suki lightly gasped.

"And it is intended to remain a secret. So don't you kids start talkin'." Scold out the secondary general by Fire Lord Zuko's left side.

"Hey! We're not kids!" Aang whined.

"Quit whining you little boy. You may be the Avatar but that's not excuse to complain and pout." The general stated.

"That's enough General Sho." Zuko said as he lightly raised his hand.

"Aang, I have called you and your friends here because of recent information I've received from the Earth Kingdom." Zuko said highly and properly.

"The rebellion has doubled, and my council can't reason with the Earth King's higher expectations and demands for the economy of both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom's central base. I am afraid instead of a week's stay; we're going to have to ask you to you stay there for at least month." Zuko said.

"What a whole month!" exclaimed Aang.

"Five to six weeks, actually." Zuko said as he examined some documents reviewing the dates.

"It's alright Aang; you are very good in finding a solution for other's problems and help bring peace and help carry out a mutual understanding between fights." Katara said with reassure as she placed her hand on the airbender's shoulder.

Aang lightly smiled, 'Katara…You always know what to say…'

Zuko stood up; the generals kept their stance and prepare for any sudden commands.

"Then it is settled, Aang. We will have a message sent for your arrive within two days." Zuko confirmed.

Aang straighten his posture, his eyes glistened. "Yes Fire Lord Zuko." Aang said with a bow. Trying to remember Zuko was the Fire Lord now, and not just his friend.

Aang closed his eyes. He didn't want to leave so suddenly. But it had to be done. He had to at least try bringing peace, bringing balance to the world…Just because Ozai was brought down, struggles and hardship will always surface.

"Now then…" Zuko started to say as he moved his friends outside.

"Shall we all congratulate the contest winner for the annual Sword-Fighting Competition?" Zuko said with a light smile.

* * *

Walking into a rugged tavern, the skilled fighter sat at the head of the bar and sighed heavily.

"Sake-lukewarm please…" the woman said as she raised her hand lightly.

"Sake coming right up." Said a bartender as he grabbed a bottle then poured in the drink.

Offering the drink to the woman, the man squinted his eyes. "Say…Aren't you that woman fighter from the festival?" asked the bartender.

The woman narrowed her eyes then took the cup in her hands. Lifting the cup she then spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about…" the woman said contemptuously.

"Yea…My niece said there was a woman dressed in a mercenary's outfit who fought in the contest." The man said with suspicion.

"I am not that woman…" Aeron said as she took a drink.

"Well, if you do see her…Tell her she better find somewhere else to get a drink…Now get!" the bartender said rudely as he jerked his hand out for the woman to leave.

Glaring at the man, she took a final drink of the sake then slammed it down on the table. Standing up she left the bar, with everyone whispering and gossiping.

Walking down the dirt path, Aeron gripped her fist. 'Curse them…'

Aeron narrowed her eyes darkly as she recalled the memory.

"_Sorry, but you lost…And you're from the Shin-Ko Clan, your blood is tainted. The Fire Nation will not pay a thief!" scolded the stumpy man from the sword-fighting ceremony._

"Tainted…?" Aeron said softly as she looked up at the rising moon.

"Heh…as if my blood is tainted…" coldly chuckled the woman as she walked into the depths of the dark alley-ways.

* * *

**Sorry to cut this one short…I'll have the next part coming up soon…In the mean time please REVIEW! I wanna feel the love! Do it for Toph because she needs the most love! Teehee!**

**Anyways…Due to Rizzz's comment I've decided to turn Aeron into a secondary main character of my story… (Though originally she was just to spice up some jealousy between Suki's and Sokka's relationship…) But yea…She'll do nicely in my story. For more hidden secrets and unexpected twists muahh-ah! **

**So you'll hear more about her in the next couple of chapters. And no she is not Azula…**

**You'll found out more on her next chapter…So please stay tune and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 2

* * *

Book 4 Air

Chapter 9 Secrets

Part Two

_The dimming candle light gleamed against her soft bare porcelain skin. Her long ebony hair hanging over her fully rounded breasts. Her sweet smile filled with love as she reached out her hand gently resting against his exposed chest. The Lord's eyes watched intently as his love leaned closer to his lips. Kissing him with tenderness. The faint scent of fire lilies filled the air along the hazing smell of smoke._

_Lifting her head she stared into her husband's eyes. "Ozai" her lips formed into a silence motion._

_Then the flash of visions seeped into Ozai's mind. _

_The fresh green grass swaying in the light breeze, the crashing sound of the salty waves along the shore. The view of the family summer home, clean and new as the fresh paint shined against the sun's rays of afternoon light. The small goo's and giggles from his new born daughter, reaching out to him full of innocence and happiness._

_The warmth of the sun dimmed, the laugher of his family faded, and the light smile from his face darkened._

The loud thud of a metal tray hitting the ground brought the fallen king out of his thoughts as he slowly lifted his head. Staring at the tray full of soggy rice half spilled on the grimy stone ground and cup of stale water half empty.

"Here's your meal, your _majesty_." The guard said with overly exaggerated sarcasm as he chuckled.

"You were once the proud ruler of the Fire Nation…Feared by all nations, including your own…Heh…and now look at you…Look what you've become…" the guard said with disgust.

Ozai merely turned his head away; ignoring the guard's ridiculing comments. Once the guard left, Ozai covered his eyes with his trembling hand.

'This visions…why? Why do I have them? Curse them…' Ozai thought as he pushed his memories deeper into the black void in his heart.

'Emotions are a weakness…' Ozai thought as he lifted his head, his pride getting the better of him.

His eyes turned to the side, drifting to the light outside. 'It's a crescent moon out tonight…' Ozai thought as he indolently stared at the slit of silver painted along the shady blue sky.

'Ridiculous…'

* * *

As Zuko and his friends walked down the crowded street full of adoring fans and happy citizens. Guards kept their post, pushing back the screaming and crying girls. Along with the men cheering along for the Fire Lord.

"What's going on, why is everyone so loud…?" Toph said as she stuck her pinky into her ear and wiggled it, and then popped her finger out.

"The "Maiden-Match Ceremony" is going to begin soon…" Zuko said with aversion almost as though he was gagging.

"You don't sound like you're very excited about it…" Suki said.

Zuko didn't say anything as he left the group. Aang and the others felt sorry and a little bothered.

'Of course Zuko wouldn't be happy…He's being forced to be with someone…' Katara thought with pity.

"Hey sweetie!" Sokka said suddenly as he seemly came out of no where, hugging his girlfriend.

Suki blinked then growled lowly, "Don't touch me!" exclaimed Suki as she struggled out of Sokka's hold.

Slightly confused and hurt he released her, "Suki what's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"I knowwhat happened!" Suki said as she pointed her finger at the water tribe boy.

"What? What happened?" asked Sokka.

"Don't you say it didn't happen, because I saw you Sokka!" Suki cried out.

A small group gathered around the couple. Confused and surprised by Suki's sudden outburst he managed to push her into an alley way to have a private conversation, away from the staring eyes.

"Suki what are you talking about?" calmly whispered Sokka.

"You well know what I am talking about!!" yelled Suki.

"Shhh…just clam down and tell me!" Sokka said as his tone rose.

Suki flushed with anger and embarrassment. "Having you kissing that Aaron, Apron or whatever her name is!" exclaimed the Kyoshi warrior girl.

"Her name is Aeron, and she's the one who kissed me! Not the other way around!!" Sokka said as he waved his arms in the air due to frustration.

"Well she must be perfect for you since you even know her name! You melting into her kiss, just like that! Why not just go with her UH?" Suki said as tears filled her eyes.

Suddenly she felt Sokka wrap his arms around her tightly, embracing her close.

"Let me go! I am mad at you!" Suki said as she tried to fight back, Sokka only buried his face into her neck.

"Suki…I would never cheat on you…Never." Sokka said as he lifted his head and looked at the girl he loved.

Her eyes finally unleashed the tears she tried so hard to keep back, as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry…I…I don't know why I get so jealous…I just…" Suki choked out.

"Shh…it's alright…Come now…it's time to celebrate…it's time to party!" Sokka said with a big smile on his face.

Suki smiled, Sokka always knew how to make her smile. That was one of the reasons why she loved him so much.

"Ok…" Suki said with a nod.

* * *

Walking along the path the woman came up to a small hut. Entering through, lifting the door flap away Aeron sighed deeply. It was her home; regardless of its poor condition it was better than sleeping in the streets.

Gliding her hand over her silken drape that hung over a small window. Clinging to the fabric lightly her eyes narrowed remembering her reason for coming here.

"_But father!" cried out Aeron as she remained on her knees bowing to her leader._

"_The decision was made, there's no turning back…You are destined for far greater things in this world than to follow this forgotten clan." The old man said as he wheezed heavily._

_Hanging her head low, her hands clawing into the earth. "My duty is to be here, father…To restore our clan to its former glory!" Aeron said again as her eyes focused on her hands then shutting her eyes as she cried out the last few words._

"_My dear…this clan is dying…The once high ranked men now dead-and as for the last remaining kin whom carries the thicken blood of our royal family." The old man paused as he lifted his brittle legs up, and stood firm._

"_Must continue to live and thrive in this cold and darken world." The man said as he fought back a cough deep in his sore swollen throat._

_Aeron lifted her head and looked at her wise yet ill father. "But…where would I go?" Aeron said._

"_You must go into a guarded city, and live there as if you were born there..." the old man said as he sat back down lightly grunting at the pain._

"_But what if people find out? What will I do?!" Aeron cried out with dread._

"_You are a skilled fighter, my daughter…I have trained you well over the years…I know you will succeed…" the old man said as his breathe grew shorter every passing second._

"_I will do my best father…" Aeron said as she bowed her head once more._

"_Be strong Aeron…For not only your people…But for yourself…" the old man said as his eyes slowly close, his chest gradually stopping._

_Aeron's eyes glistened as she bowed once more. "I will father…May the spirits guide you to paradise."_

_Lifting her head with pride Aeron left her village and out into the unknown world._

Gripping tighter on the silken fabric Aeron's tears fell down her cheeks. All this time she never once cried for the loss of her father…The loss of her people…But now she can pay her respects…And release her sadness…

'Father…' Aeron thought as she shut her eyes… 'I don't know what to do…'

--

**A little view into Aeron's past and who she might really be…More coming on Zuko's dreadful event the "Maiden-Match Ceremony" and how his friends react!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Book 4 Air

Chapter 10 Potential in the Elders Eyes

The crowd formed around the five friends as they faced in front of a long stage. Over the stage were two seats on a small balcony decorated with golden rims and red silk. Curtains draped down from the veranda then flowed over like small scarlet dunes across the stage floor. Rose petals were scattered on the platform making it look elegant, and almost closely similar to a wedding ceremony.

Two old women walked along the stage, their hands clasped behind their backs.

Katara blinked, 'They look familiar…Maybe I've seen them from the palace…' thought Katara as she then was nudged by Sokka. "Look! There's Zuko!" Sokka said as he pointed to the balcony.

"For the second time in Fire Nation history!" the first woman said as she called out to the audience.

"The council of chiefs shall choose their nation's new queen!" the other old woman said.

Clapping their hands and both doing some synchronized arm movements, the two aged women, both called out with much excitement. "Let the Maiden-Match Ceremony" begin!"

The crowd cheered, while the five friends clapped lightly.

"This just doesn't seem right…" Katara said as she continued to look at the Fire Lord.

"It is sad…But they need to have a queen…an heir for their nation." Toph said as she munched on a couple of fire flakes.

Katara blinked, she was surprised how much Toph knew about the royal settings. Then again, Toph's family was closely tied to the nobleman's of the Earth Kingdom.

"Hey where did you get those…?" Sokka said as he fiddled his fingers greedily.

Toph pointed to the small stand near the buildings by the market. "Go knock yourself out…" Toph said as she dropped the small bag of coins in Sokka's hands.

Sokka smiled and hastily made his way to the food stand.

Suki laughed and Katara rolled her eyes.

"Hey look!" Aang said.

The friends looked up at the stage. Five girls walked along the stage, each one wearing a similar kimono like Toph's.

Their collars were up to the neck, and a strap knotted tied each side together. Their designs were different. Swirls of flower petals, fish, and leaves decorated the silken fabric. The sleeves were short and stopped at the wrist. The whole outfit was very slender and sleek.

The girls in general appeared nice and sweet. Probably very obedient as well…

Each of the girls bowed to Zuko then turned and bowed the crowd. The two old women moved to the left side. That's when Li turned her head towards the crowd. The old woman's eyes widen lightly as they glistened softly.

She then tapped on her sister's shoulder, "Lo, look on your right. Isn't that the waterbender, one of the Avatar's friends?" whispered Li.

Lo turned her head, she lightly gasped, "Ah…Not just any waterbender…She is special…" Lo smiled deeply as she then raised her hand.

"There will a slight change in our plans…Ladies please wait for a moment. Your Highness, we will be back soon." Lo said as she and her sister bowed to the Fire Lord.

The two old women walked off the stage, the crowd impatiently waited for the ceremony to begin.

"What do you think that was all about?" asked Toph as Sokka came back with some fire flakes and steaming meat sticks.

"Maybe they have a surprise gift for Zuko!" Aang said with optimism.

"Well whatever it is…I'm sure it can benefit Zuko." Katara said with a light smile.

* * *

"What! You both can't be serious!?" exclaimed the royal guards man.

"The decision is final." Li said.

"She will be perfect for our Lord" Lo said.

"But are you certain?" the royal guard asked as he rubbed his brow with frustration.

"Yes…Now tell the girl's father about the arrangement…" Li said.

"Very well…" the royal guard said with a bow.

"Alert the Water Tribe chief, Hakoda!" the royal guard said to the messenger of the royal assembly.

The messenger quickly bowed and left the room to tell the news.

Turning around to the two old women, the royal guard sighed. "You know that you are crossing dangerous grounds, by arranging this marriage." The guard said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We know." Lo said.

"And we are confident that all will go as plan." Li said.

"Well either way, the nations will not take this lightly." The royal guard said.

"We have our reasons." Li said.

"More like an excuse…" Lo said with a smirk.

"Oh sister, you are so mischievous." Li said as she covered her mouth hiding her small laugher as she chuckled away.

"Hmm…But there's still one thing that troubles me…" the royal guard started to say.

"And what's that Yuan?" asked Lo.

"How will we know the girl will be fit for becoming queen?" asked Yuan.

"Oh we have a few tasks for her." Li said.

"You mean the same tasks you've preformed on the nobleman's daughter?"

"Yes…The tasks she took have been passed down since the last time of the Maiden-Match" Lo said.

"She failed the most important one…So we knew she was not capable." Li said.

"Along with the girl's history and criminal record, it was too risky." Lo said.

"But with the waterbender, we see great potential in her…" Lo said with a smile.

"Oh my how long ago was it, sister?" Li asked.

"You mean when they were written, dear sister?" Lo asked.

"Yes…" Li said in wonder.

"Almost around the time of Fire Lord Wu Shin…The father of Fire Lord Sozin…" Lu said.

"Ah…Did he in fact wed a Water Tribe Princess?" Li asked.

"Yes…But she passed away after child birth…Such a tragically." Lo said.

"Hmm…Indeed." Yuan mumbled.

'That Water Tribe girl…What makes her so special?' thought the royal guard as he watched the two old women left the room.

* * *

Stepping into the crowd, the girl smirked darkly. Glaring her eyes along the group of scattered people the girl turned her head to the stage then to the balcony.

"Hehe…I'll get you Zuzu…" said the wicked voice as she lowered her head.

* * *

**Guess you never expected that uh? Haha. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also…**

**Disclaimer: I am not taking any other characters from the series. I've done my research, and there was no claim or mention of Fire Lord Sozin's parents or further history of his earlier childhood. So yes this is indeed my own part and fictional character. I am just making sure no one sues me…Haha.**

**Stay tune for more on what happens! I expect more reviews! Gimme meh moar! Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

Book 4 Air

Chapter 11 Chosen

As the crowd became more impatient, Aang noticed someone on the balcony. It was Katara's father talking to Zuko.

"Hey Katara isn't that your father?" Aang asked at he pointed.

Katara looked up, "Yea, it is…" Katara said in wonder.

"What do you think he's saying?" Suki questioned.

"He's probably giving Zuko some tips for the ladies." Sokka said with a sly-ish smirk.

Suki rolled her eyes, "As if…" Suki said as she crossed her arms.

Katara was concerned. She continued to stare, trying to read his father's lips and Zuko's facial expressions. In the slightly moment, the Lord's eyes widen at what seemed to be disbelief.

'What's going on?' Katara wondered as the sudden sound of drums echoed on the stage. The crowd grew excited, hoping for the ceremony to finally start. Then Hakoda left the balcony, entering in through the red curtains. Katara's eyes brow firmed downward as she made up her mind.

"I'm going to find dad." Katara said.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Katara wait!" Aang called out as Katara pushed through the people.

'What if something happened…I need to know.' Thought Katara as she exited out of the crowd and ran up to the main door into the theater room. Rushing in she bumped into her father.

"Katara…" Hakoda said in a light surprise.

"Dad…What did you tell Zuko?" Katara frantically asked as she clenched her heart.

"Well, I was planning on talking to you before I say anything about what I've told Zuko." Hakoda said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Katara said in an almost confused tone.

"Come with me Katara…" Hakoda said as he placed his hand on his daughter's back and lead her to a small lounge area to sit down.

Once they were seated, Hakoda gave his daughter a serious look. "Katara, let me ask you something…How far would you go to bring peace to our world?" The Water Tribe Chief asked.

"I would do anything…" Katara said honestly and quickly, she then paused as her eyes narrowed sadly. "Although it is Aang's job...Lately I've felt like I've been nothing but a burden to everyone…" the waterbender said as she lowered her head.

Hakoda rested his hands on Katara's shoulders, "You are not a burden, you are a blessing." Hakoda said.

Katara looked up at her father and smiled lightly.

"The reason I asked you such a question is that I've received news…News that can be an opportunity for you to take charge and full-fill your dreams. And to help bring peace to the world." Hakoda said with a firm voice.

"And what is it? What news, Dad?" asked Katara.

"Turns out, you have a hidden royal bloodline within you Katara. From your grandmother's side. She was the Northern Water Tribe Princess." Hakoda said with a faint smile.

"Wha…What! Are you serious?" Katara said stunned.

"Yes…and there is something else. And I couldn't refuse their decision." Hakoda said as he tried to think of the right words to say.

"You are to marry the Fire Lord to restore order between the nations. Doing so may also have the Earth Kingdom respond in a more positive manner. If knowing our two nations can find peace." Hakoda said calmly.

Katara was in shock, as if knowing she had royal blood in her was surprising enough, but now she'll have to marry Zuko!?

"No! I won't! I can't! Why can't Zuko marry one of the girls from the Maiden-Match Ceremony? That's why they're there right? Or was it all show?" Katara said flustered and angry.

"Listen Katara…You have to, for the sake of your people and Fire Lord Zuko's. The Earth Kingdom's general has said that the rebellion could start a new war…We are desperate to find any solution..." Hakoda said as he pleaded with his daughter.

"But you said it may affect the Earth Kingdom in a good way…What if it doesn't? What point will it prove to marry him?" Katara said as her cheeks tinted red with anger.

"Katara…" a soft raspy voice called out.

The waterbender turned her head, it was her grandmother. Kanna sat next to Katara and took her grand-daughter's hand lightly holding it.

"We understand this may be confusing and shocking for you. But unfortunately you don't have a choice." Kanna said as her words laced with wisdom.

"But…Gran-Gran…If I marry Zuko…I'll have to bare his children…He's…He's my friend it would be just too weird." Katara said, begging not to do this.

"And you won't have too…" Kanna said with a light smile.

"Uh? What do you mean?" Katara questioned.

"We've thought of a plan, if you can hold off the 'wedding night' for as long as possible." Hakoda said.

"And in the mean time, Fire Lord Zuko can easily talk to the generals into authorizing the peace treaty. Thus gain back any necessary feedback." Kanna continued.

"You both can then sign against the marriage." Hakoda finished.

"You mean…divorce Zuko?" Katara said softly.

"Yes." Kanna said.

"But still….why me? Why not a nobleman's daughter or someone else?" Katara asked wanting a direct answer.

"A nobleman's daughter is the second choice when no other royal blood from either nation is represented." Kanna said.

"It would have been Princess Yue if not you." Hakoda said.

"You have been chosen, Katara…" Kanna said with a deep admiration in her voice.

Katara lightly pouted, she still didn't like the idea of marrying Zuko. It would be like cheating on Aang, which she didn't want to do.

Yet she had no choice. Even though she knew deep down she truly would do anything to help, it was part of her nature in doing so. She made up her mind.

"Alright…I'll do it…I'll marry the Fire Lord." Katara said as she looked at her father.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too confusing…Luckily I pleased everyone's inner Zutaraian fan girl-ness. Teehee…Anyways please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. And stay tune for the next one-it will be a real blast!**


	12. Chapter 12

Book 4 Air

Chapter 12 Sudden Shock

"Sir! There was an incident in near the all Boys Martial Arts Academy." The guard announced to the Lieutenant as he bowed.

"Really now? Exactly what happened?" asked Huo.

"It was a murder, Sir!" the guard replied.

"A murder?" questioned the Lieutenant.

"Yes Sir…It happened at a woman's home. She was the only one present at the time. I have her files here. It appears she was stabbed multiple times in the chest and stomach." The guard said as he handed the Lieutenant the papers.

"Hmm…" Huo lightly mumbled as he reviewed the report.

"Could it be more than just a coincidence…?" Huo mumbled to himself.

"Sir?" the guard questioned.

"Send five soldiers and two guards to the scene and search for any clues if it is related to the princess!" order Huo.

"Right away, Sir!" the guard said as he stumbled out the door.

Huo lowered his head as he grinded his teeth. 'Damnit'

* * *

The sound of heavy footsteps marching along the stone path to the corner site of the misfortunate event, the murder of the innocent woman.

The guard entered into the house. It was small and simple. He looked over at the pots and cloth, blood staining the floor along with a bloody handprint dripping off the wall. That's when the guard noticed something near the small bathroom. Mud and dirt everywhere, in the tub and on the ground.

"What did you find Pein?" asked a soldier as he walked in the bathroom.

He gasped, "What is all this?"

Pein narrowed his eyes, "Report to Lieutenant Huo of this, it is related to the escape of Azula." The guard said as he picked up the remains of a torn dress-a prison uniform covered in mud and blood.

"Yes…" the soldier said as he left the room.

Pein clenched the cloth, 'Why did she do this…What is she after?' Pein thought as he was soon interrupted by the other guard.

"Pein, it seems she stole the woman's clothes, and there's something else…"

"What is it?" asked Pein as he turned his head.

"Look sir…" the guard said as he pointed to the corner of the floor.

Another symbol of blood-written words, this time is said something different.

"_King's fool, Lord's death_."

Pein gasped, "We have to tell the Fire Lord…" Pein whispered.

"But Pein, we were ordered fro-

"Forget Huo's orders! Report this to the Fire Lord immediately!" Pein yelled cutting off the guard.

* * *

Katara and her father walked along the hallway and to the entrance of the stage. Waiting behind the red curtains Katara took a deep breath as she waited for Lo and Li to tell the news.

The crowd finally cheered as they saw the two old women walk on the stage. Aang and the others clapped.

"Where's Katara…? She's going to miss this!" Sokka exclaimed.

As the crowd quieted down, Lo took out a long scroll and lengthen out the fine paper. She cleared her throat.

"In the second time of Fire Nation history, The Fire Lord will represent with not only a new wife, but a bender. She is the master bender of her former country, and will provide the Fire Nation will the grace of her femininity, and the power of her element." Lo said out loud.

"What…? I can't promise that!" Katara whispered loudly as she grew more nervous.

"Just relax Katara." Hakoda said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just a speech…Fancy words and nothing more…" Hakoda whispered.

Katara sighed as she began to fiddle with her fingers.

"The time has come to allow our traditions and customs to take a new turn. To express our county as more that a nation of fire. But a nation of change…A nation of peace!" Lo said as she finished reading the scroll. Her sister then took out a smaller scroll and began to read.

"Please welcome our mother to this new nation, we reveal our final decision. Fire Lord Zuko's future bride to be is the Water Tribe Princess Katara Tao!" Li nearly cheered out loud as she smiled.

The crowd applauded wildly as Katara walked out from the curtains blushing deeply.

Aang and the others were dumbfounded.

"She's kidding right?" Sokka said as he pointed his finger as it trembled.

"Haha…Yea it has to be…Sokka…" Aang said trying to not only reassure his friend but himself.

"It's no joke…It's the real deal…" Toph said as she bit into an apple covered with a sweet-coded candy.

"What no! It's impossible! Katara's my girlfriend!" Aang exclaimed.

"Come on Twinkle-toes…Katara probably did this for a good reason…" Toph said as she threw the core of the apple on the ground.

"Yea…Toph's right Aang…Don't worry so much…" Suki said with support.

Aang became slightly depressed as he watched Zuko enter the stage and joined with Katara. Zuko looked over at the waterbender, "Give me your hand…" Zuko whispered.

Katara tensed up, 'I…I can't…I…'

"I changed my mind…I don't want to do this…" Katara whispered as she became more and more nervous.

"Just give me your hand." Zuko said more firmly as he tried to keep his voice low.

Katara gulped and shut her eyes, refusing to be in any part of this.

"Sigh, fine…" Zuko said with a huff as he grabbed Katara's hand tightly.

Katara squeaked as she felt the Fire Lord's hand cling to hers. Zuko then loosen his tight grip as Katara looked down at their entwined fingers.

'No…' Katara thought in shock as the crowd continued to cheer.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Aeron? You could be risking so much by doing this!" exclaimed the young man as he watched his friend continue to pack.

"I have to do this…I lost the contest…I lost my chance to get as close as possible to the Fire Lord…I won't mess up this time…" Aeron said as she tighten her belt.

"Aeron you can die doing this! And besides how are you going to be able to get to the Fire Lord alone?" Aeron's friend asked her.

"I'll think of something…It is my duty…" Aeron said sternly.

"Aeron…Please, think about this! You can't do it!"

"Yes! I have to! I must…" Aeron said as she lowered her head.

"I want my revenge…" Aeron said as she gripped her hand into a fist.

"Aeron…"

"No Cole…Don't stop me…If you do…I won't hesitate to kill you…" Aeron said as she walked away carrying her weapon and a few other belongings.

The young man stood there, watching his friend disappear into the forest.

'Aeron…Please do the right thing…You're better than that…" Cole thought as he then rubbed his arms from the sudden chill in the air.

* * *

**Oh no what is going to happen next? Please review to find out more! I want more feedback! Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

Book 4 Air

Chapter 13 Awkward

Entering into the huge room decorated with curtains covered with different shades of red and golden rims along the walls. Katara sighed, grateful for finally getting away from those crowds of people. Katara and Zuko stood there in the room. Lost in their own thoughts. Katara sighed; she felt the awkwardness shift into an uncomfortable silence. She turned her head and looked at the Fire Lord.

"Um…" Katara wanted to ask him how he felt about all this. However, she simply couldn't bring herself to ask him. She, oddly enough, was somewhat afraid of the answer.

Zuko seemed to be thinking deeply. Katara's eyes then drifted to the side as she saw dim lights that flickered along the center of the table. The candle wax slowly melting over the edge as it carried a faint scent of orchids. She rubbed her arm lightly, thinking of what she can say.

Before she could respond a loud knock on the door interrupted her. The two teens turned their heads to the sound.

* * *

Her golden eyes slowly narrowed as she watched the green scenery below. Shifting downward Mai's eyes looked at the stone floors beneath her feet. Distinguishing the different textures along the marble ground. She was bored as usual, yet something inside her ached. Her emotions flooded with sadness and anger, as she clenched her heart. It's been nearly two days since she left the Fire Nation, now living in an Earth Kingdom village far away from home.

'I guess it's for the best…' Mai thought as she brushed her fingers along the dining table made of oak wood and scraps of bent metal.

The girl narrowed her eyes recalling that night.

"_Mai…" Zuko said, his voice laced with guilt and bitterness._

"_It's alright…It was bound to happen…Besides…You're doing this to save your country." Mai said stoically._

_Zuko's eyes widen, remembering their last serious talk during the escape from the Boiling Rock prison._

"_And…Even now I still don't want to hurt you, you must know that…" Zuko said with empathy as he took his girlfriend's hand._

_Mai looked up at him, her eyes glistened softly. "I know Zuko…That's why it's probably best it should end this way…For the both of us…" Mai said as she pulled away, distancing herself from Zuko._

_Zuko gripped his hand into a fist, "Why! Why are you so distant? I mean don't you even care? It feels like we just got back to together only to be torn away once more?!" Zuko exclaimed as he nearly pulled his hair out._

"_Zuko, I'm just trying to be realistic here…My family's history was not a loyal one…Who knows, what if I was scheming with Azula?" Mai said sarcastically._

"_How can you joke at a time like this?" Zuko cried out._

_Mai's lips curved into a small sad smile, "I guess being more "joyful" isn't my style uh?" Mai said in a hopeless tone._

"_Mai…" Zuko said dearly._

_The two stared into each other's eyes. Glistening in both love and sadness. They were not destined to be together...There was nothing they could do to change it, the decision was final. It was law._

"_We probably wouldn't have worked out anyway." Mai said slightly mused, trying to control her own emotions._

"_What?" Zuko cried out, as his lips thinned against his mouth and his eyes stared into her golden orbs searching for false truth._

"_Zuko, do you really think your father would have wanted you to be with me? I was a mere tool to distract you from his true intentions…When it came down to it you would have been in an arranged marriage anyways…It wouldn't have been to me either way..." Mai said honestly._

"_You don't know that." Zuko said with a frown._

"_I don't…but it feels easier to think that way." Mai responded softly._

_The Fire Lord's eyes soften as he walked over and cupped Mai's cheek, leaning in her kissed her lightly. She didn't react to his tender touch. She tensed, trying so hard to hold back her feelings-so in the end it would be easier to let go._

'_I can't get hurt again…I won't…'_

Small droplets hit the table as Mai stood in shock of the tears that flowed down her face. Lightly touching the wetness against her cheeks. She never once thought she would cry, at least over something so stupid. Yes…'stupid'…Her feelings were stupid; her love for Zuko was stupid. A mere childhood crush forever meant to be just that. Even if, she experienced more than she could have ever have hoped for…She will never forget him…Her perfect prince. Her Zuko…

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko?" called out a young guard as he entered the room.

Looking over he saw Zuko along with Katara.

"Ah, it seems you've already acquaint the waterbender." The young guard said, unaware of their previous encounters.

"Yes, is there something that you acquire with Miss Katara?" Zuko asked purposely correcting the guard's mistake in formal titles.

"Ah, yes…The councils-wish to see the water- er…I mean Miss Katara at the Inn." The guard said as he caught his error bowing with apologizes.

"Very well…Katara you remember Ember's Island correct?" Zuko asked the waterbender.

"Yes." Katara said quickly.

"Well near my families old summer home, there is an Inn where the councils live. They will be giving you the proper tasks." Zuko said as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Tasks?" Katara questioned.

"Yes, they wish to meet you now." The guard said as he bowed again.

Zuko walked over to Katara, he placed his hands over her shoulders. "You'll do fine…" Zuko said in a soft whisper as he then pulled away.

"Take Miss Katara, Kaun. I will return to my chambers for the night." Zuko said as he started to leave the room.

Katara turned to Zuko confused and unsure. "Zu-

"Come on Miss Katara. You don't want to keep the councils waiting…" Kaun said as he hastily moved Katara to the carriage waiting outside.

'Zuko…' Katara thought as she looked back.

* * *

**Yay...I finally updated.**

**I figure everyone was wondering what happened to Mai. And to make some things clear she had to leave the Fire Nation in order from facing any unfortunate punishments due to her disloyalies to both the saftey of the people and country. Zuko did the final act of love by saving her. Aww...ehhh… (Cough-cough) Honestly I do not like the Maiko pairing. Mai's too boring, but then again she does have feelings and emotions she just doesn't show them due to her personal family issues and such... (quote: The Beach: quote) So yea…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Just wait for what Li and Lo have in store for Katara!**


	14. Chapter 14

Book 4 Air

Chapter 14 Explanation

Katara nervously looked out the carriage window. The landscape of buildings soon vanished behind her as the view of trees and markets came in front. The once smooth ride of the cart now began to get bumpy and rough. Katara nearly hit the top of the carriage with her head, slightly messing up her hair style.

Grumbling lightly she tried to fix her hair bun, suddenly the carriage stopped in a jerking halt and the door flung open. "Come now Miss." A guard said as he held out his hand to the waterbender.

Katara lightly took the man's arm and was lead out. Stepping on a wooden floor Katara looked up. It was a metal ship, twice the size as Zuko's old ship he used to chase Aang with nearly a year ago.

She then realized she was on the dock, waiting to enter the enormous vessel. Just where was she going? Especially at night, why couldn't she wait 'til morning if she was going to travel?

"Come, the ship shall be leaving soon. I'll escort you to your room." The guard said as he started to walk along the dock.

Katara lifted her dress up from dragging along the floor. She then followed the guard. Once inside the metal ship, she nearly had to cover her nose from the thick smell of coal and smoke running through the pipes above her head.

Following the guard as she walked and turned corners along the metal hallways. The guard then stopped, turning slightly he opened a thick metal door and then moved to the side.

"Your room, Miss…"

Katara entered through the doorway. There was a decent size, with a bed covered with fine red silks and puffy pillows. A small top-marble dresser with a mirror attached to the top and a seating area with a small cushioned chair. Candles hung on the walls lighting the cold metal room, along with a huge red scroll of the Fire Nation symbol flame in the center. It was very nice for a cabin at least.

"Dinner will arrive shortly. Please rest for the night; we should be at Ember's Island by mid-day tomorrow. Is there anything you need, Miss?" the guard asked as Katara walked in her room.

"No thank you. I'll be fine." Katara said as she walked over to her dresser.

"Thank you…" Katara said as she turned to the man and smiled.

The guard bowed and left the room closing the door behind him.

Katara then sat down on the small chair and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed, 'I hope I can pull this off…' thought the waterbender.

* * *

Zuko entered into the palace, and through the huge hall. Once he passed the dining room he stopped. Turning his head he had little time to react to the sudden rush of two angry blue-gray eyes.

"What did you do?! Why are you going to marry my sister!" exclaimed the water tribe warrior as he stared angrily Zuko in the face.

"Calm yourself Sokka." Zuko started too said coolly.

"No!" Sokka said as he huffed out.

"Hold on Sokka, Let Zuko explain…" Suki said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's wasn't my choice…It was the councils decision I was powerless…" Zuko said as he narrowed his eyes.

"But you're the Fire Lord!" Aang cutted in, his voice laced with confusion and hurt.

"It's their word against mine…I couldn't do anything, it's the law here." Zuko said as he closed his eyes.

"But-But you can change the laws right? You're the Fir-

"Don't you think I would have done it already if I had the power too?!" Zuko called out angrily as he lost his temper.

Aang slightly backed away from the aggravated Fire Lord.

"So there's no way to stop this?" Suki asked.

Zuko turned his head, his eyes glistening with optimism. "There is one way, but it will be difficult to do…" Zuko said out loud as he thought about it.

"What?" asked Sokka.

"We'll have to get a signed document stating our dissolutions…" Zuko said carefully.

"You mean a divorce?" Suki said.

"Yes…" Zuko said as he turned his head and looked at the group.

"So then…Me and Katara will only be apart for a while?" Aang said with hope.

"No…As far as I know. To even recommend the possibility of a divorce. It will take months even years to change the councils minds. In order for them to agree there will have to be some problems. Like something serious- something that will have to end the marriage completely." Zuko said.

"Great Sparky…What is it exactly?" asked Toph as she joined the conversation.

"I…I don't know yet…" Zuko said as he lowered his head.

"Well good luck on that…" Toph said.

"So what now? What will you have to do?" Suki asked.

"I'm afraid, that Katara and I will have to pretend for a while…" Zuko paused for a moment. "Whether we like it or not…" The Fire Lord said with austere look on his face.

"But what if you guys act like you hate each other…They might decide to end it more quickly!" Aang said with excitement. "It's the perfect plan!" the airbender said as he raised his arms.

"You don't understand…As much as we don't want to do this…It can be a good opportunity for us…It can help the nations rebuild their trust in one another…There has been so much trouble with the Earth Kingdom lately. That the idea is-if two different nations, of royal blood are able to find peace and succeed in a marriage…Then maybe the rest of the world will come to their senses…" Zuko said passionately.

"Do you really think that?" asked Sokka.

"Well, kind of…It's what the chief's advisor told me after my second meeting today." Zuko said slightly unsure.

"Well…Let's hope this plans works…If not…I am blaming you fire boy…" Sokka said.

* * *

Lying against the soft red pillows and golden silken sheets with faint designs of red flames along the trim, Katara turned and twisted uncomfortably. Groaning in frustration she got up unable to sleep. "Stupid metal boat!" complained the waterbender.

She felt so out of her element, the cold steel walls seemed to dim the brightest candle in the room. The constant sound of smoke fuming through the pipes, the creaking doors opening and shutting loudly. The distant crashing of waves outside. Katara felt like she was caged in a metal box, away from the outside world. The ocean…the water…it seemed to be calling her. Pushing and pulling away from the sides of the floating vessel. Away from her…She couldn't take it!

Grabbing her outer kimono, she wrapped it around her shoulders and headed to the door. Slowly opening the squeaky door away from the frame, she poked her head through. Looking both right and left she saw no sign of the guards or servants. Tip-toeing down the hallway, Katara made her way outside on the deck.

A gust of wind flowed through the girl's face and hair. She inhaled the crisp air sighing happily as her sapphire-blue eyes glistened lightly.

Katara placed her hands on the rail, gripping the smooth bars. She looked down at the waves. The foam fizzing over the stern and along the side casting a white trail, the thick scent of salt filled the waterbender's nostrils. Katara smiled and lightly giggled, 'It feels so good out here…' Katara thought as she opened her eyes.

Then in the distance she saw the island…

Ember's Island…

* * *

**I'm glad I was able to update...Enjoy!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Book 4 Air

Chapter 15 Setting Sun

The howling sound of the wind pushing against the barred window chilled the prison cell to unbearable conditions for the fallen king. Wrapping his arms around his sleeveless shoulders and resting his head against the wall. Ozai closed his eyes, as the gentle sounds of birds chirping were heard in the distance.

'Ursa…' thought Ozai as his mind slowly started falling into the warmth of his memories…

_The sound of fire crackling against the burning wood; the pleasant smile of a woman's lips; the soft caress of the silken sheets beneath his body._

'Ursa…' Ozai thought harder, trying to bring back the woman to his mind…

_The garden came into view, the sun setting in the distance. Walking up to the figure in front of him, he tensed up._

_Turning her head, Ursa smiled warmly. _

"_Why…" Ozai said coldly._

"_Why did you commit such a crime? You knew the __consequences…" Ozai said with a bitter tone._

_Standing up Ursa walked to the Lord. "I did it for your son…" the woman said pridefully._

_Anger flooded into the Lord's eyes, "You would risk your life for him?!" Ozai said in an outrage._

"_Yes…Because he is a part of me…and a part of you…" Ursa said as her hand caressing Ozai's cheek tenderly. _

_For a minute, the Lord's eyes soften and his heart starting to melt once more... 'Why…Why must I care? Why should I care…?'_

"_Then go…I can not have you pay with your life…" Ozai said almost pleading for her to leave._

_The woman's eyes glistened, "Ozai…" Ursa said in surprise of her husband's words._

"_Hmm…There's the man I married…I was wondering where he went to…" Ursa said as she cupped the Lord's cup lovingly._

_Gripping her hands and yanking them away the Lord nearly cried out harshly, "Go now!" Ozai said as he heard the guards marching from the hallway._

_The woman lowered her hands down slowly then lifted them up over her head. Grabbing the hood from her cloak and pulling it over the top of her hair. Covering half of her face, shielding the unshed tears from her honey-gold eyes._

_Looking at her husband's face one final time, Ursa then ran through the garden and out the gate, never once turning back._

_Ozai then turned behind her direction. Facing the sun's last rays of light._

_The sound of cricket-beetles soon played their melody while the sky became dark in a deep sapphire night. The wind blew a cool breeze as the pond stayed still like a mirror reflecting the vast sky of the heavens. All the while Ozai stood there, 'til the sun rose again-casting it's new ray of sunshine over the palace._

_The quick sound of footsteps were heard as Ozai continued to watch the pond._

"_Where is she?" called out the young prince's voice._

_Ozai didn't say a word, as a single droplet fell into the pond, ripples danced along the waters surface._

"Ursa…Why did you curse me with him…?" Ozai said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Ursa…I wonder…Are you still here among the living? Or could I join you…?" Ozai said low and almost hoarsely.

"Heh…it's a shame, of course I could not …I won't be by your side this time…" Ozai chuckled as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Ursa…Forgive me…" Ozai said as his eyes nearly tear up.

"Forgive me…" the fallen king whispered barely as his head drooped downward. A droplet hit the metal ground as the cell became quiet.

* * *

White clouds drifted over the bright morning sun, the Fire Nation town started they're morning day. Opening markets and small restaurants. The merchants selling their products-consumers wanting better deals. All the while a girl focused straight ahead the palaces gates… Walking through the busy streets of crowded people in the marketplace. Aeron steadily kept her ground as her secretly planned how she would bring the Fire Lord down.

Pacing, pushing, reaching pass the crowd... The closer she got to the gates, the more her heart raced.

Then she felt something…Like someone was watching her. Turning her head she saw two golden eyes staring at her...Seemly to be piercing into her soul.

A breeze flowed through the fabric; it swayed softly as the hood covered the woman's face, a wicked smirk curved across her face.

'This person…' Aeron thought as her eyes widen.

The crowd of people continued to walk by as the two women stood still. Time seemed to slow down as the other woman walked up to Aeron. The hooded figure now stood in front of her.

"I have a proposition for you…Daughter of the Shin-Ko Clan…" Azula whispered coolly.

* * *

The view of the morning sun's rays shining lazily across the ocean blue waters and orange-purple colored skies. The waves rolling and crashes against the sandy shores and rocks, as the ship reached on the southern coast. Releasing the huge double hook anchor into the depths of the sea, the guards brought Katara to the side boat.

Bracing the rope ladder, the waterbender climbed down to the boat rocking against the choppy waves.

Once settled in, she looked at the small summer house where the councils supposedly live.

The golden rims and red rooftops shimmered in the morning light, as the tall coconut trees swayed in the breeze.

Katara sighed with ease, 'Maybe this won't be so hard after all…' thought Katara as she smiled seeing the two old women come out of their home waving.

* * *

"Welcome young waterbender…" Li said as she and her sister bowed to Katara.

Katara bowed in return, "It is a pleasure to meet you…" Katara said.

Li and Lo both smiled, "Come we have much to do…" Lo and Li said at once.

The three women walked into the house. Once entering the summer home, Katara slightly tried to cover her nose. A strong odor of floral musk and bitter spices filled the room. 'It smells like 'old lady' in here…' thought Katara as she fought through the unpleasant smell.

Li and Lo turned to the girl, "Would you care for some tea, Miss Katara?" asked Lo.

"Oh, yes…Thank you." Katara said as she bowed.

Lo smiled and went to the kitchen. Li then opened the balcony doors to let the fresh air. She turned and started to speak, "I'll go check on my sister. Please wait here, Miss Katara." Lo said as she slowly made her way to the other room.

Katara finally relaxed, hunching her body slightly. She was so nervous, trying to be as proper as possible. Especially in the presence of such high ranked councils. She remembered last time she was involved with such members, like in the Earth Kingdom. Everything she did seemed disrespectful to General Fong and his men. Now she wanted to be more mature, she was after all 15 now.

Looking over Katara noted the strange design on the bed sheets as she walked over to the bedside.

'Orange seashells with a pink background…Hmm…at least it's soft…' thought Katara as she rubbed the cotton material.

'They have interesting taste in style.' Katara thought as she looked around the room cluttered with knick-knacks.

"Here's your tea, Miss Katara…" Li said as she walked into the room. Katara quickly turned around and smiled nervously.

"Ah…Thank you…" the waterbender said.

"So umm…If I might be as so bold to ask…But when are these tasks going to begin?" Katara asked as she lightly picked up her cup.

"Patience, young waterbender…" Li said as she looked at her sister with a mischievous look.

"You'll find out soon enough…" Lo said with a chuckle.

Katara blinked and slowly sipped her tea anxiously thinking about what they might have in store for her.

* * *

**This chapter is based on what I think happened when little prince Zuko found out his mother was missing. I hope you enjoyed this! Please stay tune for Katara to face the difficult tasks ahead. Please review, it makes me write more!**


	16. Chapter 16 Part 1

Book 4 Air

Chapter 16 News

Part 1

The sound of seagulls crying out was heard against the powerful waves crashing on the beach. The birds then took flight as they flew above the summer home of the two councils. The view of the tea room outside the balcony was seen as Katara walked in.

"Please have a seat, Miss Katara…" Lo said.

Katara looked down at the tatami flooring; she then removed her boots and placed them on the wooden floor. She then walked along the mat to the short table. As she started to sit down Lo started to speak, "Hold on Miss Katara…" Lo said as she pulled out a strange box.

"What is it?" asked the waterbender as she stood up.

"This special mat is for our most honored guests…Here we go…" Lo said as she placed the bamboo mat on the floor.

Katara thanked the woman as she sat down. Scooting slightly forward, the waterbender tried to get comfortable on the rough mat.

Its brittle edges and coated sticks felt like they were scarping Katara's knees every time she moved.

'I'll just have to not move my legs…yea…I can do that…' Katara thought with confidence…

After finishing her third cup of tea, Katara holding back a long sigh as she watched the old elderly women continue drinking their cups.

Placing their cups down, they both folded their arms underneath their long sleeves. Li opened her slanted eyes and looked at the waterbender. She noticed that Katara was straining herself to remain seated in the same position on her knees. It was taking a toll on her legs.

"If you like, Miss Katara you are free to sit any way you choose…" Li said with a kind gesture.

Katara thinned her lips, "Oh, no that's quite alright…" Katara said as she tried her hardest not to whimper out. 'Stupid mat…my legs are getting all prickly…wah…I can't feel my right leg…it went numb.' Katara whined in her head over the near unbearable feeling in her legs.

Lo and Li both smiled at one another.

"Congratulations Miss Katara you've pass the first test…" Lo said.

Katara blinked, "Uh? I did, how?" asked the confused waterbender.

"You show us you have the strength to withstand our commands, and continue them. You also told us that you would fine, when of course we knew the effect that the mat would bring…" Li said.

"Yet you fought the urge and stood strong…Like a true Fire Nation woman…" Lo said finishing Li's sentence.

Katara blushed at the old woman's words.

"You may remove the mat, Miss Katara…" Li said.

'Thank goodness…' Katara thought as she took the mat off and rested her legs underneath the table.

"Now that you've endured the physically task, you shall now face your second challenge." Lo said seriously.

Katara lightly gulped…

'Oohh…what now?' Katara thought nervously.

* * *

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the Fire Lord.

"Forgive us Sire…We thought it would have been best to inform you after the Maiden Ceremony, and-

"When something as serious as my sister is involved you report it to me immediately!" yelled the outraged Lord.

"Yes Sire…" said the guard ashamed as he bowed he head.

"Where was she last seen?" asked Zuko as he stared down at the guard.

"I believe near the Boys Martial Arts Academy, Sire…" the guard said hesitantly.

"What?! She's in the city?" Zuko yelled out.

"I expected better of the Lieutenant and his men…" growled Zuko as he then placed his hands on the desk and took a deep breath.

"Send for Private Shun and his two guards. I want a full lockdown in the city, warn everyone of the potential danger." Zuko ordered.

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko…" the guard said as he left the room.

Zuko turned his head and looked out the window, 'What now?' thought Zuko as his eyes narrowed…

* * *

A small Inn came into a view as two women entered into a room.

"But why me?" asked Aeron as she watch Azula remove her hood.

"Because I need your skills…In return I'll clear your name…deal?" Azula said with a smirk.

Aeron narrowed her eyes, she knew Azula's reputation and what she was capable of…Yet the deal was too good…She couldn't refuse.

"What do you want me to do…?" Aeron asked.

"I want you to free the previous Fire Lord…Fire Lord Ozai." Azula said.

Aeron's eyes slightly widen. She then thought about something, turning her head she stared at the ex princess intently.

"Then if I do it…Will you allow me…To take your brother's life?" Aeron said seriously.

Azula smirked, "I can see you desire revenge…That's good…" Azula said coldly with a wicked chuckle.

"Yes, you may do what you like with my brother-Of course I have other plans in store for his wrench…That filthy water peasant…" Azula said.

Aeron narrowed her eyes enigmatically, 'Is it right for me to do this? Could I do this…? Knowing the cost of others lives…?' Aeron thought deeply as she watched Azula place her hood back on and open the door.

"I'll be back, I need to get a few things…Tell the owner we'll rent the room for one more night…" Azula said as she left.

Aeron then sighed as she sat on the bed, removing her gloves, then her boots.

'What could she gain for freeing her father?' Aeron thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual…I'll have the next part up soon. Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	17. Chapter 16 Part 2

Book 4 Air

Chapter 16 News

Part 2

The view of Ember's Island was seen as the sun rose above higher in the skies and clouds drifting in the distance. Leaving the summer home, the three women walked along the dirt path to the end of the sandy dune.

"Please stand here, Miss Katara." Li said as she pointed to the patch of grass on the muddy earth.

Katara nodded and walked over, stepping on the ground her foot slowly sunk underneath the moist soil. Making an uncomfortable face from the squishy feeling, she then turned around and faced the two elderly women.

"With this task, you must answer our question." Lo said.

"A question that deals with inner turmoil and vengeance of the heart…" Li said.

"Miss Katara…" Lo said.

"What must you decide, How would you return love for hate." Li and Lo both said.

Katara blinked, 'To return love for hate?' pondered the waterbender.

Katara slowly closed her eyes, the thought of the pathetic man known as Yon Rha crossed her mind. She knew in her heart she would never forgive him, yet on that same day she did forgive Zuko. The face of the enemy that plague her with the fear of losing Aang, losing the world's last hope for peace. Yet she forgave him, he proved himself to her. So in a way could it be the other way around? To return hate for love? Or really could she ever truly hate someone? And hold something as powerful as a grudge?

No, she changed. She was better than that. Katara opened her eyes, certain of her answer she spoke strongly as she clenched her chest.

"I think your question isn't right." Katara said slightly surprising Li and Lo.

"To return love for hate means that person will always have bitterness in their heart. I am not that kind of person. I would rather return hate for love…To deal with my inner turmoil, to heal the pain. And forgive…" Katara said passionately.

Li and Lo both smiled, turning their backs to Katara. They discussed their decision and Katara's answer. Remembering how oddly different the other girl's question was compared to the waterbender.

"The young nobleman's daughter said fear is what makes love grow, in order to have what you want." Li whispered to her sister.

"Yet this girl is different from all the rest…" Lo said.

"Ah, a wise choice we have made…" Li and Lo said with agreement.

Turning around, facing the waterbender, they smiled.

"Congratulations, Miss Katara." Li said.

"You've passed your second task." Lo said.

Katara smiled brightly, 'I did it!' thought Katara with excitement, proud that her answer was right.

"Now come, you have two more tasks to complete, Miss Katara." Li said as she and her sister turned and walked up to the summer house.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in his office, Zuko waited for Aang and the others to arrive.

"Zuko, what's wrong! The guard said it was urgent…" Aang said as he ran in along with Toph, Suki and Sokka.

Zuko turned her head, his eyes filled with seriousness, "its Azula…She escaped." Zuko said stoically.

Aang's eyes widen along with Sokka's.

"How can that be?!" Sokka exclaimed.

"How did she escape?" asked Aang.

"That doesn't matter now, what's important is she's out there...In the city…" Zuko said as he walked over to the window.

"She'll probably do something far more sinister than Fire Lord Ozai could ever do. I ordered lockdown in the city, and required a full search. If any she still might be in hiding, at least near the palace." Zuko said as he placed his hands on the window sill.

"So you want us to wait around while Azula might come and attack?!" complained Aang.

"No…And yet, it is essential for you to be protected-along with me. But I can care less about my safety. This is my country; I'll fight to protect it at any cost…" Zuko said with pride and stubbornness.

"Well can I at least help? I want to get some action here. It's been so boring lately." Toph said.

Zuko turned his head and smiled faintly, "Sure, we need all the help we can get." Zuko said.

"Does Katara know yet?" asked Suki.

"No, I did send a messenger hawk informing the news. It left about an hour ago. It should arrive by nightfall." Zuko said.

"I sure bet sugar-queen would love some payback. "Toph said as she crossed her arms.

"Why do you say that Toph?" asked Aang.

"Oh no reason…" Toph said with a sly smirk.

* * *

Resting her head on the pillow, Aeron sighed. Waiting for Azula to come back, Aeron wondered what she was planning.

Just then the door opened, Azula walked in with a huge bag. Grunting she plopped the bag on the bed, "Here…" Azula said as she opened the bag and pulled out a cloth.

"These are the prison guard uniforms. You'll be wearing them once we enter the prison." Azula said.

"How did you get them?" Aeron asked.

Azula smirked coldly, "A princess has her ways…" Azula said as she threw the outfit to the girl.

"Put them on quickly, we'll be leaving soon…" Azula said as she walked over to the mirror and brushed back her chopped bangs.

Aeron narrowed her eyes as she started to remove her clothes.

* * *

The sun started to set behind the thick clouds as guards marched through the main streets. Guarding and searching for the princess. As a group the guards passed, two women in prison outfits quickly crossed through the alley ways and into a tall towering building. Once inside, Azula raced pass Aeron to her father's cell.

"Halt! You are to give us your identification." Called out an officer.

Racing to the cell door, Azula's heart was filling with hope. A guard watching the cell was knocked aside.

"What are you doing?!" cried out the guard as Azula opened the cell door ignoring the guard.

Once inside she nearly gasped. Finding the cell empty, 'No…'

"Where is he…?" Azula growled out.

"Where is Fire Lord OZAI?!" Azula screamed as she grabbed the guard and lifted him up on the wall.

"He-he was removed from the cell…He was ill and is now in the health institution for further care…" the guard said.

Dropping the man, Azula ran out to the separate building and to the health center.

"Wait!" Aeron called out as she chased after the princess.

'What is going on…She is not going through with the plan!' Aeron thought as she huffed.

* * *

**I finally updated-sorry it's so short. I might have to take a break with the story since my computer at home broke and I have college to deal with. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible. Also these tasks that Katara are taking are from an article I found talking about the three most difficult tasks in life. I thought it would be perfect to use for Katara since this will a life-changing event for her to follow on. The next tasks will be more mentally and emotionally focused. Dealing with moral values and such. Well I hope you like this chapter. Please review!**

**If you are interested in the article here is the title-since I couldn't download the link.**

"Making the Timeless Timely"

_Thoughts and Reflections of a Contemporary Rabbi_

By: Rabbi Samuel M. Stahl


	18. Chapter 17

Book 4 Air

Chapter 17 Betrayed

Running through the hallways, the princess panted. Her mind focused on her father, the man she admired in power. The man she longed for him to love her.

Swinging the door open, Azula was shocked to see who was in front of her. The once powerful Fire Lord she knew now lying in bed near death.

She walked up to his bedside, tears formed at the surface of her eyes. Ozai's cheeks were sunken in, his skin paler than rice paper...He wheezed strongly as his breathing was shallow and deep.

"Fa…Father…" Azula managed to say as she watched the man stir in his sleep.

Placing her hands on his bare shoulder, his body was cold and clammy. 'How did this happen?' Azula thought.

Aeron walked in, "I heard it was just a rumor…But it turns out that the Avatar took Ozai's firebending away. I thought you knew, I would have said something earlier." Aeron said showing slight remorse.

"We…we were suppose to take over the world together…Our nation was going to shine with glory. I…I…" Azula nearly broke down. Confused and hurt over all that's happened.

Ozai slowly opened his eyes; staring at the blurred face that was hovering over him. Taking in a deep breath Ozai tried to remember the face. He couldn't think-the only thing he could remember-the only thing he could think of was his wife.

"Ursa…?" Ozai whispered hoarsely.

Azula looked up at her father's face. Her eyes widen as she saw her father's dull golden eyes open and look up at her.

"No father…It's me… Azula." The princess said as she choked out a sob.

"Azula…?" Ozai questioned, trying to remember.

"Yes…" Azula said.

Watching his chest rise and fall slower and deeper. Azula knew he didn't have much time.

"Tell…Ursa…I loved her-I always have…" Ozai said as blood trickled down his mouth.

A faint smile formed from his lips, "Her son will rise higher than I…than I…" Ozai started to mumble as his eyes started too closed.

"Ursa…Forgive me…Forgive me…" Ozai said as his eyes fully closed shut.

"Father!" Azula cried out.

"Don't leave me…You're all I have!" Azula screamed out as she watched her father take his final breathe.

Tears falling down her face she fell on his chest and cried loudly.

"Father!"

Aeron watched quietly as tears rolled down her face. 'Even though they have done such sinful things, they are still human…' Aeron thought as she rubbed her tears away.

* * *

Walking up to the summer house Katara took a deep breath. So far she managed to complete these tasks. Trying to think carefully, she wondered if they were somehow connected.

Once the two women entered their home and walked into the living room, they turned and faced the waterbender.

"Here is your next question…" Li said.

"Can you admit you have done any wrong-doing in your life?" Lo said seriously.

Katara blinked, "Well…I…" Katara tried to think of the right words to say.

"We're waiting…" Lo said.

Katara lowered her head, what has she done? Has she done any wrong-doing? Every choice she has made in her life…

Katara's eyes widen…Every choice she made. From freeing Aang in the glacier, from wanting to master her element, from deciding to help in the war…from wanting to seek revenge in memory of her mother…All the way to actually agreeing to marry Zuko!

They all have led her here.

Katara closed her eyes, then opening them again. Her sapphire orbs glistened softly as her lips curved into a confident smile.

"Well…Who's to say what I've done was wrong. And who's to say it wasn't right?" Katara answered in a form of a question.

Li and Lo blinked, and then smirked.

'She is quite sharp this young girl…' Li thought.

'She is full of surprises…' thought Lo as she looked at her sister.

"Then tell us, Miss Katara…" Li said.

"Do you admit you were wrong in your choices?" Lo asked.

Katara looked at the two women, "If I did indeed have done something wrong…Then I suppose I wouldn't be here…" Katara said.

"Every choice I have made, has brought me here…Whether or not I can admit I have done something wrong…I know I can work things over. I can help fix it." Katara said.

"Admitting that we have done wrong is part of acknowledging that we are human beings, and not some powerful spirit." Li said.

"Part of being human is making mistakes." Lo said.

Katara slightly frowned. Maybe her answer wasn't very clear then? Maybe this is what she did wrong…

"Please return to the ship, and rest 'til morning. Then return here, Miss Katara…" Li said.

"Your tasks are done for the time being…" Lo said.

"We will review your answers and decide if you are truly worthy to become a Fire Lady…" Lo and Li both said.

With that the two women pushed her out the door and slammed it shut. Katara sighed.

'What if I failed? No…I can't let my father and Gran-Gran down. I made a promise…A promise to the world.' Katara thought as she walked down to the dock and entered into the ship.

* * *

Gripping on the blanket that covered her now deceased father, Azula screamed out as more tears fell down her cheeks unaware of Aeron's fraught breathe.

'Damnit…It's just too much, I can't stall them…' thought Aeron as she tried to hold the door closed from the guards trying to get in.

"Come on, we should go back into hiding…I can't hold back the door any longer!" called out Aeron as she pushed more of her weight against the metal door.

Azula ignored the girl, all of her hope was now gone…The glory of the Fire Nation is now in ashes.

The princess lifted her head; her eyes glared a wicked stare as her lips twitched.

"Please!! Help me!" called out Aeron as she pressed her hands against the door.

Turning her body slowly around, Azula walked over to Aeron.

"You are no longer needed…" Azula said venomously.

Aeron's eyes widen.

Azula then threw the girl, pushing her against the wall. The metal door flung open, "Halt!" ordered one of the guards as he formed into a firebending stance.

Azula then grasped her hand around Aeron's neck then swung her in front of her body. Turning Aeron into a human shield. Aeron struggled against Azula's painful grip.

Leaning over to her ear, Azula whispered coldly.

"I will break you…"

Aeron's eyes shut closed as she grinded her teeth.

"Release her!" called out one of the guards.

"No one move! Or I'll slit her neck…" Azula said as she pulled out a sharp dagger pointing it to Aeron's throat.

"Let us out!" commanded Azula.

The guards helplessly moved aside as the two women walked out of the cell and down the hall.

Reaching the front door Azula then hesitated.

Aeron looked back. From the corner of her eye she saw Azula narrowing her cold amber orbs.

"Say hello to Ozai for me…" Azula said.

Aeron's eyes widen as her mouth gasped. The deep shocking pain sparked down her back as the gripping weight of the woman behind her freed her body. Slowly falling to her knees, Aeron tried to clasp at the pain behind her back. The thick smell of blood filled her nostrils as Aeron lifted her head.

Azula smirked, lightly waving the dagger in front of her. The blade dripping with red blood.

"Why…?" hissed out Aeron as her vision started to blur.

"Ozai is dead…I will now full-fill his promise. By killing all the traitors who dare distrust my power!" Azula shouted.

"Farwell Aeron…It was a pleasure working with you…" Azula said mockingly as she ran out the door.

Aeron groaned from the pain as her eyes slowly closed.

"Damn you…" Aeron cursed out as she collapsed on the stone floor.

* * *

**For a brief moment, Azula finally showed some slight signs of humanity. Only to lose her mind once again over the stress and grief. I really hoped this wasn't too OOC on Azula's part. I was trying to mix a few things. **

**Also wait and see what Katara's fate will be and she will react about the terrifying news.**

**Please let me know if you liked this and please review. Tell me what you think of it so far.**


	19. Chapter 18

Book 4 Air

Chapter 18 Awaken

The strong breeze rolled over the sea as the sound of metal channels filled with hot steam course through the rusted pipes. Katara lay down in bed as she pulled the warm blankets up to her neck.

Slowly closing and opening her azure-blue eyes, she thought about her answers that she said to the two councils. 'I hope they were pleased…I don't want to fail…' Katara thought as her eyes narrowed softly.

Then a knock was heard on the metal door, Katara sat up and called out. "Yes? Come in…" the waterbender said.

The door opened and the head guard walked in, "Miss Katara, there is a message for you. It was sent from Fire Lord Zuko."

"From Zuko?" Katara questioned.

'What could it be?' anxiously thought Katara as the guard handed her the scroll.

* * *

A blurred sight of a ceiling was seen as a dry feeling in the back of Aeron's throat stopped her from coughing. Clearing her sore throat Aeron sat up looking around the room.

"Where am I?" questioned the mercenary girl.

"Oh you're awake…" said a soft feminine voice.

Looking to her right Aeron saw a tall lean woman. Her black hair braided in the back and her gentle features appearing friendly. Her face was youthful except there were a few slim lines under her eyes and mouth. Smile lines some would call it.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened?" Aeron asked as she then hissed in pain.

"Rest now…Your questions will answered in time…" the kind woman said as she patted a cool rag along the girl's cheek, wiping away smeared dirt.

Aeron's eyes narrowed as she tried to hold back from shivering. Turning to her side she coughed again more violently than before.

"Oh dear, it seems you got a fever during your trip here." The woman said as she felt Aeron's forehead.

"My trip? What are you talking about?" Aeron asked as she opened her eyes.

"You are no longing in the Fire Nation." The woman said as she pulled away.

Aeron's eyes opened widely as she quickly sat up, looking at her surrounds. The colors of green, dark gold and brown painted around the room.

"Where am I?" Aeron asked again in complete shock.

"You're in Earth Kingdom territory. You were sent from the Fire Nation councils." The woman said sadly.

"What!" Aeron exclaimed as she tried to get up.

"Please lay down, you are in no condition to be moving." The woman said as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders lightly.

"No! You don't understand! Let me go! No!" Aeron cried out as she struggled, gasping for breath she then slowly started to fall. Unconscious on the sheets, with her arm folded under the blankets.

The woman sighed as she looked down at the exhausted girl.

"Poor dear…I do understand…More than you know." The woman said as she gentle brushed away the girl's bangs.

* * *

Zuko gently tapped the ink brush over the thin rice paper, writing a message in small detail.

Aang looked over and asked the Fire Lord what he was doing.

"I'm ordering a full search for Azula and to have Colonel Lu Yan report back any suspicions." Zuko said as he finished the last symbol.

"Miki, send this to Private Zha and carry out the orders to Colonel Lu Yan." Zuko said as he handed the scroll to the servant girl.

"Yes Milord…Right away." Miki said as she quickly left the room.

"So what now?" asked Toph as she sat up from a type of chaise longue chair upholstered in fine red silks and wooden gold frames on the side.

"Now we prepare for the report from the Colonel, only then can we do anything necessary." Zuko said as he leaned against the table.

"Necessary! This is necessary! No this is an emergency! We can't just wait here! Beisdes your the Fire Lord! Can't you just do as you please?" Sokka exclaimed.

"No I cannot, I do not control the ships and military. The Comannder and high ranked Chief of Army recuirt do. I have too much on my hands already."Zuko said composedly.

"No! What if Azula goes after my sister!" Sokka yelled out.

Zuko's eyes glistened and narrowed, he turned away from the water tribe warrior.

"It's alright Sokka, the message is being sent-we'll have our chance to find Azula and stop her." Suki said with calming ease as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You're right…I'm sorry." Sokka said as he lowered his head.

Then suddenly a loud knock tapped against the oak wood door.

"Come in." Zuko said.

"My Lord, the Admiral, Officer Chen from the Red Tail Fleet wishes to know if the Avatar is still planning on his trip to the Earth Kingdom Central." one of the servants said informing the request.

"Hmm…Yes, he shall. Please send the maid to pack his things and open the cargo hold for his bison." Zuko said.

"Zuko, I'm not going. Not with all that's going on here. And besides I can just ride on Appa to get to the Earth Kingdom." Aang said in a small pout.

"No. You are needed at Central, regarding the report of riots and chaos at the main gates. It was ordered by the Earth King himself. You cannot overlook and ignore his request." Zuko said in a higher tone.

"But I wasn't going too, I was simply going to reply back there was a change in plans. More important things, that I-

"Helping bringing peace and order is more important than this matter." Zuko cutted Aang off as he nearly yelled out. He paused collecting himself.

"We have control in the solution. The Earth Kingdom on the other hand does not. Their economic system is out of balance. Even if you were to delay this, the message will take too long to deliver. Messenger hawks are fast, but it would take days before the message arrives. Who knows what would happen by then. You are to leave first thing in the morning." Zuko said as he calmed down, maintaining his own frustrations.

Aang lowered his head, "Fine …But I can still just ride on Appa. You don't have to send a ship." Aang said as folded his arms in a childish matter.

"No, I personally offered you one of my finest fleets to take the voyage. Besides, it's hurricane season. The skies are too dangerous to travel in." Zuko said sternly.

"Alright, I'll go…" Aang said with a huff as he left Zuko's office.

Sokka and Suki looked back at Zuko then at each other.

Toph stood up and yawned, "I'm tired, I'm gonna catch some sleep-eye if you guys don't mind." Toph said as she walked to the door. Stopping at the doorway Toph lightly gripped the frame.

"I'll go talk to Aang later, maybe I can motivate him to actually go without complaining." Toph said softly.

"Yes, thank you Toph." Zuko said.

"Ha, what are you going to do? Kick him out of the Fire Nation with your Earthbending?" Sokka joked.

Toph smirked, "No, I'm going to use some positive reinforcements. Kind of like what Katara's done in the past." Toph said as she punched Sokka's shoulder.

"That will good, I'm confident you will do the right thing Toph." Zuko said as he turned his head to the blind earthbender.

"Geez, you've been hanging around gramps too much Zuko. I want Sparky back." Toph said as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked out the door laughing.

Suki chuckled, "Gramps? Who is she talking about?" asked Suki.

"I believe my uncle. He's been such a positive influence on me lately; I guess some of his words are rubbing on." Zuko said as he placed his hand on the desk.

"How is he doing by the way?" Suki asked.

Zuko smiled, "Alright. He managed to serve the Earth King some tea at the Royal Dining Room just a few days ago to celebrate Bosco's seventh birthday." Zuko said as he re-read the letter.

"Oh wow that must have been something. I wish I could go to the Earth Kingdom Palace." Suki said as she sighed dreamily.

"What you've never been there?" Sokka asked amazed.

Suki shook her head, "No, I only stayed at Iroh's tea shop, and walked around the markets." Suki said.

"Well maybe sometime after this is over, you can meet the Earth King and his palace. I can get you an invitation." Zuko said with a light smile.

"Oh really? Thank you so much." Suki said with a smile.

"Hmm…Well then, I think it would be best for you two to go rest for now. I'll send a servant to inform any news." Zuko said as he placed the paper down.

Sokka nodded his head and started heading to the door and Suki followed.

"Oh, but what about you Zuko?" Suki asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have to sign a few more papers and then I'll retire for the night." Zuko said with reassurance.

"Ok…" Suki said as she took Sokka's hand and left the room.

Zuko turned his head to the window and sighed.

'Katara...Please get that message.' thought Zuko as his worried thoughts surfaced in his head.

* * *

**I finally updated!**

**Thank you for patiently waiting, and for the reviews. Next chapter will come up very soon. I hope you liked it! Please review and comment my chapter, its boosts my creativity and makes me update sooner! Haha!**


	20. Chapter 19

Book 4 Air

Chapter 19 Decisions

Her eyes widen as she read the smooth symbols along the thin paper. 'How…?' Katara thought as her hand dropped still holding the scroll.

"Is everything alright, Miss Katara?" asked the head guard.

Squeezing her hand, the waterbender turned her head. "No, nothing serious. It's alright…" Katara said with a nervous expression on her face.

"Hmm…Alright then. I'll near by if you need anything." The head guard said.

"No it's fine. I'll actually be going to bed soon." Katara said.

"Very well…" the head guard said with a bow.

Once the head guard left, closing the door. Katara closed her eyes, 'How can this be? How did she escape?'

The waterbender turned and faced the small window. 'What should I do? Do I stay here and finish my tasks? Or do I leave and go to the palace?' Katara thought as her eyes narrowed.

'What…what if she got to Aang or Zuko. I wonder if they're okay.' Katara thought with worry.

"Oohh! What should I do?" Katara exclaimed out loud as she landed on the bed. Sighing deeply as she buried her face in the pillow.

'What can I do?'

* * *

The throbbing pain awoke Aeron as she placed her hand on her side, groaning from the soreness.

Looking up she got a better view of the room. It was a simple bedroom connected to the dining room. A small flap from the doorway seemed to separate the bathroom from everything else.

Sitting up, Aeron pulled away the covers and looked at her side. The soft cotton gauze was neatly wrapped around her lower back and upper chest. Narrowing her eyes, she finally remembered what happened.

"_I will break you…"_

'Azula betrayed me…' Aeron thought as her eyes narrowed darkly. Aeron then gripped her side once more hissing sharply from the pain.

"You shouldn't be sitting up just yet, you must give your wounds time to heal…" said a soft voice.

Aeron looked over; it was the same woman she met earlier.

Walking over to the injured girl, the kind woman placed a small tray of tea and bread next to her.

"There you go; there are special spices in this tea will help lessen your pain, somewhat." The woman said.

Aeron then reached over, the cloth of her collar fell off, revealing her shoulder. The woman lightly gasped.

"The seal of the Dragonfly…" the woman whispered.

Aeron quickly covered up her tattoo and backed away from the woman.

"Please…Don't report me. I-I have no where to go. I…I didn't want this to happen…" Aeron said almost pleading, feeling unusually vulnerable.

"I've done nothing wrong!" called out the girl as she shut her eyes gripping her head. Memories of the raid destroying her village poured into her mind.

"Do not worry, you are safe here…" the woman said as she lightly pulled back her hand. Folding her dress under the woman sat on the side of the bed, looking at the frighten girl.

"When the guards came, they were ordered to send you to a healer here in the town of Gaol. Then take you to the Court of Nations for a trial. But unfortunately the healer passed away last year. I was able to convince them I was the healer. So they let me take care of you." The woman said.

"But why?" Aeron asked as she placed her hands down and looked at the woman.

"Because you are Fire Nation…" the woman said with a sad smile.

"But don't you hate people from the Fire Nation? Besides…my people are traitors, to all nations…Even my own country does not trust us…" Aeron said as she narrowed her eyes.

Looking up at the woman Aeron asked with curiousness. "Why help me?"

"Hmm…I believe everyone deserves a second chance…And besides, you were born around the time the rebellion was over. You had nothing to do with it." The woman said as she offered the girl the cup of tea.

Aeron smiled lightly, "Thank you…"

The woman nodded as she then stood up and walked over to the table.

Aeron took a sip of the warm herbal drink, she then hesitated.

"You aren't going to send me to the Court of Nations are you?" Aeron nervously asked.

The woman turned and smiled, "Of course not…I'll simply stall the guards when they come to get you. By then you'll be long gone from this place." The woman said as she poured some tea.

Aeron then relaxed, resting against the bed. "Thank you…" the girl said again as she took a bite of the freshly baked bread.

* * *

The view of the Fire Nation harbor was seen with the full moon's light. Casting an eerie glow against the dark shadows along the shoreline.

Moving passed the tall towers, a swift motion runs down to the dry docks. Resting a blood hand on the sedimentary stoned walls, the figure pants heavily with quick, sharp breathes. Turning her head Azula yanks down the handle, opening the metal door. She runs in climbing up to the ship's hull.

"Who's there?" called out a guard as he formed a defensive stance hearing a small noise down the hall.

Aiming close behind him, Azula grabbed his arms and tied them together.

"Be careful now, if you firebend you'll burn your hands right off…" Azula whispered coldly in the guard's ear.

Pushing him forward, using him as a shield. Azula made her way to the commanding center close to the captain's bridge. Entering into the room, the Captain and Warrant Officer froze.

"Set course to the Earth Kingdom!" Azula ordered as she raised her hand holding a dagger to the guard's throat.

"I'm having a nice friend reunion…" Azula said as she smiled wickedly.

* * *

**Sorry to make this so short. Next chapter will actually be two chapters in one. I'm going to lengthen my chapters now. As a special treat for my readers. Chapter 20 will be my biggest goal for further chapters. Filled with more Zutara and Angst!**


	21. Chapter 20

Book 4 Air

Chapter 20 To Keep a Promise

Pacing fast along the wooden planks from the dock, and stepping on the loose white sand. Katara made her way to the summer Inn; she held her head high as she knocked on the door.

The door opened gently as the two elderly women were surprised to find the waterbender up so early. The sun was barely shining along the ocean's horizon.

"Miss Katara, your tasks aren't ready yet." Li said.

"Please go rest; your tasks will be after dawn, later this morning." Lo said.

"No." Katara said sharply.

"What?" asked Li and Lo at the same time.

"I've received news from Zuko. It's his sister Azula. I didn't want to tell you. But I've made up my mind. I'm going back to the palace. Zuko or Aang might be in danger. I can't risk their lives over these tasks. Please, after Azula is brought down. I might finish them. But now isn't the time. I promise I'll make it up to you, and to the Fire Nation." Katara said deeply as she bowed.

With that Katara left, running back to the floating boat waiting to aboard her to the ship. Once inside the wooden craft, Katara lowered her head. Almost ashamed to look back at the councils.

Li and Lo watched the boat slowly make its way to the large vessel, they both smiled lightly.

"She has passed her fourth task." Li said.

"To protect the ones you love. Even if it means to sacrifice your needs." Lo said.

"And she has chosen her path." Lo said as she looked at her sister.

Li turned her gaze back to her smiling sister in return.

"Her destiny unfolds…" Li said.

"And a new chapter begins." Lo said as the two sisters watched the steaming ship begin to set sail to the harbor.

"May the spirits be with you on your journey young waterbender." Li and Lo said as they closed the door.

Katara walked along the deck, before finally looking back at the summer inn. The island moving further away from her sight.

'I hope I didn't disappoint them…' thought Katara as she walked to the railing.

Leaning on the metal bar, she sighed.

'Please let everyone be alright…' Katara thought wishfully as the first ray of light shone across the blue ocean.

* * *

The view of the Fire Nation palace was seen as the two bare feet heavily made their way down a hallway and in front of a decorated red and golden door. Raising her hand to knock the hollow wood, Toph hesitated.

Then before her knuckles hit the door's surface, it opened.

"Oh… Hi Toph." Aang said surprised to find the blind earthbender up so early.

"Hey Twinkle-toes." Toph said.

"So umm, did you want something?" asked the airbender as he looked at her questioningly.

Toph nodded as she grabbed his shoulder rather gently-firm but gently. "We need to talk…" Toph said with a serious look in her features. The blank stare in her eyes almost seemed to carry along her firm words.

"Uh, sure…" Aang said as he walked back into the room.

Walking over to the bed, Aang sat and looked over at Toph who seemed to be thinking. Her creamy pale green eyes hidden beneath her long bangs appeared to close then slowly open.

"I know it's hard not to worry about the people you love. And somehow you want to make them first priority above everyone else. But you have to realize that Katara is strong. She can take care of herself." Toph said as she clasped her hands together.

"There isn't anyone else I know, who is more determined than Katara…Well besides Zuko of course…" Chuckled Toph.

"Heh, yea…Zuko is pretty persistent." Aang said agreeing with the blind earthbender.

"Which comes to another thing I want to talk to you about, Aang." Toph said as her dull eyes narrowed.

The airbender's eyes slightly widen in surprise. It was very rare for Toph to say his name, much less so seriously.

"Ever since the councils arranged Katara to marry Zuko, I've been feeling you tense-and I figure it would be understandable that you might be slightly jealous. But Zuko confirmed he'll try and break the marriage. Why can't you trust him?" Toph asked with curious tone.

Aang sighed, he had a feeling that Toph knew. But he didn't want to admit it-he didn't want to believe it.

"Katara's been so busy ever since it was decided. I never got to really talk to her about what she thought. Then I've been having these terrible dreams that she falls for Zuko, and leaves me!" Aang nearly cried out recalling his nightmares.

"What's wrong with that?" Toph said rather amused.

"Katara's my girlfriend!" Aang exclaimed.

"Well, I think in the end Zuko might be good for her. I mean I'd rather want her to be with someone I know who can protect and love her. Then to have some sloppy cow-pig jerk take her away." Toph said as she scratched her arm.

Aang opened his mouth to protest, and then he stopped hesitantly thinking about it.

Zuko would be able to take care of her, and probably give her more than he could ever dream of.

No…He tried too hard and waited too long to get her, and he won't lose without a fight!

"I don't care! Katara is my girlfriend! If Zuko thinks he can have her. He's wrong!" Aang cried out as he clenched his fists, standing up.

"Relax will ya? It's not like it's true. It was all a dream, remember? Besides you still are Katara's boyfriend. So why worry?" Toph said as she secretly thought Aang was being too controlling yet she still thought it was very amusing how he talked about Katara falling in love with the Fire Lord and then suddenly stated something about a possibility of Zuko's feelings.

Aang narrowed his eyes and then sat back down.

"You're right…" Aang said almost in defeat.

"Am I ever not right?" Toph said as she hit the side of the airbender's arm.

Aang chuckled as he smiled at the blind girl's boastful attitude.

"Now get ready to go to the Earth Kingdom, I'm coming with you." Toph said as she hopped off the bed and walked over to the door.

Aang rubbed his sore arm and looked at Toph with a confused look. "Why?" Aang asked.

"I figured since my parents are a couple miles away from central. That I'll take the trip with you. But I gotta say, I'm not looking forward on going onto that metal ship." Toph said as she nearly cringed at the last time she was at sea.

"Ha-ha, alright Toph. I'll get ready now." Aang said as he stood up.

"Good…See ya at the docks Twinkle-Toes!" Toph called out as she left the room.

Aang smiled, 'In some way she always knows how to cheer me up…' Aang thought as he grabbed his glider.

* * *

Aeron's eyes opened slowly as she lifted her arm. Gazing at the bruises she sighed in a dull tone. She was relived for waking up with no serious pain, at least physically anyway.

The emotional scars were still deep, clawing their way deeper into her heart. So much she felt like giving up almost completely-_almost_.

Turning her head she saw the woman sitting at the table. She seemed to be reading a book, the morning's rays shined through the window. Casting its glow over the woman's face and eyes, Aeron blinked as her eyes widen in realization.

'It couldn't be…' thought the warrior girl as she tried to sit.

Whimpering in pain she fought to sit up, pushing her bandaged palms on the bed. Lifting her weight up on the small cot, she panted out.

"You should be careful sitting up like that…" the woman said with concern as she walked over to the girl.

"Here drink this…" the woman said as she held the cup to the girl's lips.

Hesitantly the girl slurped the warm liquid. Pulling away she cringed at the bitter taste.

"It's medicine, it should help numb your pain…" the woman said as she placed the cup down.

Aeron's eyes drifted to the side as she stared at the woman.

"Why do you have the golden orbs of the Fire Nation?" Aeron asked low and almost coldly.

The woman blinked with slight surprised then her features soften calmly.

"My father was the son of a Fire Nation man. That is probably why I was born with these eyes…" the woman said truthfully.

Aeron sat still, she knew better. Only the royal bloodlines of the Fire Nation along with the wealthy nobles carry the golden iris.

"There is more than that…You're not telling me the whole truth." Aeron said.

"Ah…But then it wouldn't be called a secret now would it?" the woman said warmly.

"Besides, you, yourself have the same eyes my dear." The woman pointed out.

"My eyes are from my mother! She was a noble from the Fire Nation…And yet she was a fool to fall in love with the general of Shin-Ko Clan. My_ father_…" Aeron nearly cried out as she gripped the sheets full of hatred.

Her body trembled at the memories, those painful memories of the Fire Nation men destroying her home. Flames burning to the sky of darkness as dying screams were heard. Dying screams of her mother…

"It's alright, my dear…" the woman said as she embraced the girl.

"Let the hate go…Let the sadness melt in with your tears…Release that pain within your heart…" the woman said full of wisdom and kindness as she patted the girl's back.

The girl clenched the woman's blouse as she cried into her chest.

'Father…' Aeron thought as she continued to cry, secretly inhaling the lovely scent of the woman before her. Reminding her of a mother's tender touch, and aching in her heart because of it.

* * *

Standing up from his bed, Zuko dressed in his usual royal robe and combed back his black hair into a bun. Rubbing in between the bridge of his nose and eyes, Zuko sighed. A small knock was heard at his door. Facing the red oak, he spoke, "Come in."

It was the woman servant Miki.

"My Lord, I am afraid I bring terrible news…" the woman said as she lowered her head.

"The previous Fire Lord Ozai has passed away…" Miki said as she looked up at Zuko.

Zuko's eyes widen from the sudden and unexpected news. His eyes gently glistened as the final rays of hope vanished from his golden orbs.

Ozai is dead…And so is the possibility of finding Zuko's mother…

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you liked the small piece of Taang. And more hints on Aeron's past. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 21

Book 4 Air

Chapter 21 Darkness Stirs

The stale air thickens as the swirls of orange fog sets over the base of a giant gnarled tree. Viewing deeper into the gaping hole mangled in dirt and bulky roots. A creature lurks in the darkness, its long body scraping against the moist soil. Turning its head, a red form of lips curved slightly.

"_It is almost time_…" spoke the malevolence creature as it crawled deeper into the earth.

Laughing wickedly as the huge darken tree drifts away from the view and a murky swamp formed around the area.

* * *

The sun rose high across the sky as the view of the harbor was seen with seagulls flying over the shore.

Toph took slow steady steps over the wooden dock as she grew more nervous.

"Come on Toph, we'll be late." Aang said as he looked back at the blind earthbender.

"Just go wait for me! I'll go when I want to!" Toph barked back.

"I've been waiting…" Aang said with amusement.

"Shut up!" Toph called out as she took another step.

Aang sighed, 'This is getting us nowhere…" Aang mumbled under his breath.

Walking up to his friend, he grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Toph asked as her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Helping you cross the dock, and into the boat." Aang said a matter-of-factly.

"Yea right…I can do this myself!" Toph said full of stubbornness.

Aang chuckled, "Then let's do this together…" Aang said warmly.

Toph's blank eyes widen slightly as the airbender's kind gesture.

"Alright, who are you, and what did you do with Twinkle-toes?" Toph asked as she subconsciously walked along the dock with the laughing airbender.

"Watch your step…" Aang said as Toph lifted her foot and into the wooden boat.

Sitting in the seat, Toph finally realized she made it across the entire dock and into the boat.

Seeing the surprised look on her features, Aang laughed. "See? It wasn't that hard, now was it?" Aang said.

Leaning over, Toph punched Aang's shoulder. "Be quiet!" Toph exclaimed as she sat back down in her seat as the guard started rowing to the huge ship over the reef.

* * *

Clinging to the warmth of the sheets and feeling the tender touch of a body. Sokka opened his eyes to find Suki in his bed.

'She must have snuck into my bed last night…' Sokka thought as he snuggled against her sleeping form.

'Suki…' Sokka thought as he softly admired his sweetheart.

Opening her eyes and lifting her head, Suki smiled warmly at Sokka.

"Good morning…" Sokka said gently as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning…" Suki replied back in a small whisper as she giggled.

Sokka sighed heavily, "If only we can wake up like this every morning…" Sokka said as he stretched on the full sized bed.

Suki giggled again, "I hope we don't get in trouble Sokka." Suki said as she hid half way under the covers.

"Nah…" Sokka said reassuring his girlfriend as he then joined her under the blankets.

"Sokka! No, what if someone comes in!" Suki exclaimed softly.

"Don't worry…" Sokka whispered in Suki's ear as he kissed down her neck.

Giggling from her boyfriend's tender affection, she then stopped from the sudden knock on the door.

Covering her mouth, trying to hide her laugher, Sokka quickly sat up.

"Yes?" Sokka called out.

"Mister Sokka, please report to the dining room. The Fire Lord wishes to see you…" a servant said on the other side of the door. Sokka then relaxed, "Oh, alright I'll get up…" Sokka replied to the door in front of him.

A short pause and Sokka assumed the servant was gone.

"Come on out…" Sokka whispered to Suki as she lifted her head out from the covers.

"And Mister Sokka…" the servant called out.

"Ah…uh…Yes?" Sokka said gripping the sheets in embarrassment.

"Please inform, Miss Suki to return to her bedroom down the hall." The servant said as the sound of footsteps drifted off down the hallway.

Suki blushed deeply as she looked up at Sokka.

Sokka then moaned as he rolled out of bed. "How do they know?" Sokka exclaimed as he started to put on his boots.

* * *

Sitting in the head chair from the dining room table, Zuko sipped the warm jasmine tea from the fine porcelain cup. Placing the small cup down, he sighed.

After the news he received about his father, he started to get slightly depressed. Nothing seemed to help his troubled thoughts.

Over and over he somehow didn't want to think negatively about the dilemma he was faced with, the fact that he might have lost his only chance in finding his mother.

Walking down the vast hall, the gracefully steps paced to the dining room. A small gasp escaped the girl's lips.

"Zuko…" Katara said in a faint whisper.

Lifting his head, Zuko stared at the girl before him. His eyes glistened with a hint of warm underneath his dishearten state.

"You've come back…" Zuko said almost in surprise that she in fact had returned.

"Of course…I came back." Katara said with a smile as she walked to the Fire Lord.

"Are you alright? You look as though you haven't slept in days…" Katara said with worry as she brushed away the Fire Lord's bangs and felt his forehead.

"I am fine…" Zuko said as his cheeks lightly blushed.

"Please sit down, breakfast should arrive shortly…" Zuko said as he tried to ignore the waterbender's concerned azure-blue eyes.

"Alright…" Katara said as she sat down next to him.

"Are you in the mood to talk about it?" Katara asked.

Lowering his head, Zuko sighed. "Not at this moment…Sokka and Suki should be here soon. I'll discuss it then." Zuko said as he poured tea in a cup.

"Oh no, you don't have- Katara started to say as the Fire Lord handed her the warm tea.

"I wanted to…" Zuko said with a light smile.

Thanking him for the tea as she lightly bowed her head. Katara sipped the warm liquid.

Just then two figures walked into the dining room. "Hey you were able to make it!" Suki exclaimed as she saw Katara.

"Good morning Suki…Sokka." Katara said with a smile.

"Hey sis…" Sokka said as he sat down next to Suki at the table.

"Hey, where's Aang and Toph?" asked Katara as she looked around.

"Aang was send to the Earth Kingdom Central as promised by the Earth King. Toph decided to join Aang and go meet her family." Zuko said quietly.

"Oh…" Katara said as she looked down at the table.

Running her fingers over the fine cherry wood, Katara was amazed of the craftsmanship of the furniture. Even if she had seen it once before, she was still fascinated by the work. Looking back up at Zuko she smiled. Patiently waiting for him to speak.

"I have brought you here for more information about both my sister and Ozai…" Zuko started to say.

"There were sightings of Azula near the nation's prison. The guards assumed she was going to free her father in admits to take back the Fire Nation. But he was ill during his stay in the prison cell. Taken to a health institution for more care, the guards said Azula must have left after Ozai passed." Zuko said as his eyes narrowed.

"Passed?" Sokka questioned.

"He died?" Katara asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes…" Zuko said as he lowered his head.

"Was it from Azula?" Suki asked.

"No…There was no form of struggle or harm. Ozai simply died from the illness and/or natural causes." Zuko said as he took a sip of tea.

"So then where is Azula now?" asked Sokka.

"No one is sure. I ordered a full search within the Fire Nation. Every house, every street, even every cave along the shorelines. Yet no one has found a trace. It's almost as if she somehow escaped from the Fire Nation itself…" Zuko said out loud as he wondered deeply.

Katara turned her head and thought deeply, 'She must have had someone to help her…There's no way she couldn't have left the island's on her own…'

"Was there anyone with her?" Katara asked as she looked into Zuko's eyes.

"Hmm…There was a report of a woman by her side, but other than that. They have not confirmed she was working with her." Zuko said as he rubbed the bottom of his chin.

'Where has she gone?' Zuko thought as the other all pondered the same thing.

* * *

**I hope you liked this, more Taang and some Sukka this chapter. Don't worry you'll get some Zutara romance next chapter! Please review!!!!**


	23. Chapter 22

Book 4 Air

Chapter 22 Understanding

The view of the town was seen, as a single house came into view. A young woman walked over to a table with a lit candle in her hand. Placing the candle down and seating herself at the table, she sighed with slight boredom.

Nightfall came once more over the Earth Kingdom town, and Mai recently has tried to feel better. Trying to forget the prince that she still so deeply loves.

Her golden-brown eyes stared into the small flame. Another deep sigh escaped her thin lips, everything reminded her about Zuko. No matter how hard she tried to block him from her mind.

A small creaking sound suddenly alerted Mai as she turned her attention to the dark shadows of the room. Mai slowly slid her hand underneath her robe, tracing her fingers along the edge of the blade's handle that she kept safely tucked in a pocket. "Who's there?" Mai said sharply.

Nothing answered as Mai slowly stood up from her chair.

She knew she wasn't alone, either that or her mind was playing tricks on her.

Living alone in a foreign land with only her mother visiting once every couple days has probably made her go mad.

Then again, she felt an uneasy feeling deep in her stomach. Something wasn't right.

Before Mai could turn around a sharp twist of her right hand made her release the knife. The sudden movement flickered out the candlelight. Darkness claimed the room, only the bright moonlight that shot through the window gave Mai sight in her surroundings.

Trying to break free Mai heard a loud shift of silk rustled against her back like a sly snake. It made her skin crawl.

Feeling another hand grab her body close, she girthed her teeth, as a pointed dagger pressed against her throat.

"Nice to finally see you again, _Mai_." The person said in a low, almost mocking tone.

Mai's eyes widen lightly, "Azula?!" Mai said with a hint of venom as she struggled against the princess's tight grip.

"I need you to settle an important coalition for me." Azula said as a wicked smile formed against her lips.

Mai's eyes narrowed as she cursed under her breathe, "Damn you…"

* * *

Clouds hovered over the vast blue skies as the view of the Fire Nation Palace was in sight. Settling through the open hallways of the corridor, a blue figure walked down the long narrow hallway.

The waterbender sighed lightly, 'This will be my new home one day…' Katara thought as she turned her head, glancing at the deep red curtains as they flowed from the light breeze from the open windows.

Katara grew bored sitting alone in the dining room after Zuko left for an important meeting. So she decided to explore the labyrinth hallways and empty guest rooms for a while before she will be attending lunch later on.

Walking further down the hall, it seemed as though the bold colors of red and gold appeared to overpower the waterbender's small blue attire, as she continued down the empty walkway. Standing out like white on black, Katara felt uneasy by the guards who appeared to stare at her behind their royal helmets.

Pacing herself further, Katara suddenly entered outside. 'Where am I?' Katara thought to herself as she looked around the garden in front of her.

It was a beautiful sight for the waterbender. Fresh green grass surrounded the open area with a pond in the center. A few trees along with blooming birds of paradise and soft pink roses scattered over the garden. The view was pleasant and a nice change in scenery compared to the common red, gold and white painted all over the kingdom.

"It would seem you discovered the royal garden." A calm voice said as Katara jumped in surprise.

Turning around she saw Zuko dressed in a fine red silk robe with a black sash tighten around his waist. He appeared leaner without the over-laying armor on his shoulders that would weight him down, making him look tense and mighty-perfect for a ruling leader. But now he seemed more relax dressed in his royal garments-like clothes.

Turning her attention back to the garden, she sighed with a slight hum. "So this is the royal garden, you say? It's beautiful." Katara said.

Zuko looked at the waterbender, and noticed her posture appeared slightly off. Something was troubling her. Whatever it was she seemed to be holding it in for some time. Zuko grew worried.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked as he stepped closer to the young woman.

Katara lowered her head, "No…"

"I…I just can't go through this…" Katara said almost ashamed to admit to the Fire Lord.

"I understand this may be confusing and hurtful…But Katara-

"No! You don't understand! You can never understand how it feels!" Katara yelled at Zuko as she cut him off.

"This isn't easy for me either, Katara." Zuko said calmly.

"I had to leave my girlfriend; I had to tell the court and explain to the royal general our position. It was an embarrassing thing for me as a commander to have to do. Katara, we are doing this for our people and the world. Aang cannot bring complete peace to all nations. Some do not trust nor believe in him. Ever since he failed the Northern Water Tribe, and Ba Sing Sa. He caused mayhem to each respected governor, including General Fong of the Earth Kingdom. Some people can't help but view this in a political matter." Zuko said as he caught his breath.

Katara blinked, letting Zuko's words sink in.

'He sounds like dad and Gran-Gran…Yet…Yet Aang…' Katara thought as she lifted her head high.

"Yet Aang defeated Ozai! If it wasn't for him, the world would be ashes by now!" Katara cried out as she defended the Avatar.

"I understand that, Katara. We all are in great debt to him. But people cannot change their minds. For the past one hundred years, every nation, Water and Earthen have feared the Fire Nation. Our people have caused a great dread over the world. Now it must heal." Zuko said as he paused for a moment.

"Aang returning, giving people hope from his arrival-only to ruin the highest country, the Earth Kingdom, to let Ba Sing Sa fall. Tell me, what do you think that says to the rest of the world?" Zuko said as his eyes set firm and hard.

"I know Aang has probably done more badly than good when he first started, by he's different now. He's more mature. He's bringing peace and order to the world." Katara said as she clenched her heart.

"Yes…But as I've said before…Some people do not see it that way. That is why we have to go through the marriage…A tie between two nations. In order to bring peace to the world." Zuko said sharply.

"What about what I want? I did everything I could to impress the councils; I followed my father's and grandmother's wishes. I…I can't pretend anymore! I don't want to live here! I don't want to marry you! I can't!" Katara said nearly crying with frustration from the emotional conversation.

Zuko stood, listening to Katara tell her feelings, 'She's scared…Just as I am.' Zuko thought to himself as he walked up to Katara.

Wrapping his arms the crying girl, Zuko held Katara lightly.

Katara gasped in surprise.

"You don't have to live here if you don't want to…I'll think of something to stall the wedding. Until then please…Don't be afraid. I'll be with you every step of the way." Zuko said reassuring Katara.

Katara rested against his embrace, 'Zuko…'

* * *

Gulls flew high above the Earth Kingdom harbor as a great black ship hulled into the docks. The green and brown shops nettled along the shoreline as a crowd of people gathered for the arrival of the Avatar.

The metal doors from the ship opened as a bald-headed monk walked out, stepping along the deck. People cheered and called out to Aang as he wrapped his arm between Toph's arm leading her to the ladder.

"Sounds like they're happy to see you." Toph said to Aang with a smile as she reached the bottom, landing on the wooden dock.

Aang chuckled as he air bended down next to Toph. "They're just fans; the real people we should be seeing are the generals." Aang said as he started to walk towards the city.

"So will you be heading out to see your parents?" Aang asked Toph as they both entered into the city stopped in front of a carriage.

"I guess, but before I meet them. I was hoping to look around the market place." Toph said as she folded her arms.

"Oh? Why?" Aang asked, curious how unusual it was for the blind earthbender to be interested in shopping.

"I wanted to buy a gift for my mother. To cheer her up and stuff. I figured buying a gift would kind of make it better." Toph said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Aang smiled, "Sure Toph. Would you like me to join you? I'm sure the generals can wait a while longer before I arrive." The airbender said.

"Come along if you want, but I doubt you'll enjoy it…It's not going to be that exciting." Toph said as she entered the carriage hiding her embarrassment and tinted cheeks.

Aang laughed as he followed the blind girl closing the door behind him.

The driver called out as he whipped the ostrich horse to lead the passengers into the central marketplace of the city Goaling.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry there's not much excitement, but I promise it gets better as the story continues. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

Book 4 Air

Chapter 23 Flowers and Jewelry

The scene closes in view of a garden surrounded roses and other exotic flowers. As two people are seen embracing one another tenderly. Katara was lost in the Fire Lord's tight hold, never wanting to let go as she buried her face in his chest. As soon as it happened it was over as Katara suddenly pulled away from his form, embarrassed of her previous outburst. Slightly discontent Zuko smiled faintly, "Feel better now?" Zuko said as he gently traced her curled lock of hair out of her face with his fingers.

It was a sweet yet intimate move from the Fire Lord as he subconsciously tried to comfort the girl. Katara lifted her head and nodded her head lightly as she wiped away her dried tears. Zuko nodded in response as he turned his attention to the crystal clear pond.

Looking at the Lord's sudden interest, Katara held her hands as she admired the beauty in the garden. Everything was in perfect order yet natural at the same time. The brushes of bright green swayed in the breeze as the sweet scent of the flowers filled the area. The pond rippled against the light wind that flowed pass the two benders as they inhaled the air. It somehow relaxed Katara and soothed her mind. Looking back at Zuko, Katara wondered if Zuko visited the garden often.

"Thank you."

Katara looked up at Zuko in surprise. Thank you? Why is he thanking her?

"For what, Fire Lord Zuko?" Katara asked with curiosity.

Zuko turned his head, his eyes set firm yet held a small hue in them. "For being yourself." Zuko said softly as he then dismissed himself.

Katara blinked as she watched him walked away into the vestibule of the palace.

"For being myself?" Katara said out loud with wonder.

* * *

The view of a long marketplace crowded with eagered merchants and expensive buyers. The sight of a carriage entering into the main shopping center was seen by the superstitious traders. The carriage was rimmed with gold and was of a high noble family. Many merchants prepared to contribute their services. Once the small coach door opened and the sight of a petite girl dressed in her previous gown from the Fire Nation festival. Women called out in awe, envious of the small girl's exquisite kimono. Merchant's gleamed with joy due to the girl's obvious first impression of royalty and money. Others slowly drifted away from the scene as they noticed the second person who exited out of the carriage.

"That's the Avatar?" a person whispered in the background.

"Yes, that the one…" another person whispered back.

"What's the great Avatar doing here I wonder?" a third person asked in the mist of the huge crowd forming around the carriage.

Unaware of the people stares, Aang took Toph's hand. "Come on Toph, let's go find your mother a present." The airbender said with enthusiasm.

"Sure, Aang, whatever you say…" Toph said with slight regret.

'I shouldn't have let Aang join me…I can already hear the rumors everyone that are spreading through the Earth Kingdom…' Toph thought herself as she tried to hide her face with her long bangs.

Leading Toph into one of the shops, Aang released her hand looking around. "What kind of gift are you looking for Toph?" Aang asked the blind earthbender as she stood next to him.

"Something fancy and small. Like a trinket or a necklace." Toph said as she waved out her hand in a bored matter.

"Alright, let's see." The airbender said with interest.

Walking up to a shelf, Aang looked from right to the left. All of the jewelry was big and bulky; nothing appeared to fit a smaller, more elegant charm to Toph's description.

"Good afternoon young sir, may I help you find anything?" a man said as he walked up to the counter. The man was well dressed and neatly shaven. His hair was tied in a long braid and his small slanted eyes appeared to sag over his lids, barely seeing the color of his eyeballs. Lined with faint signs of wrinkles on his face, the lean merchant smiled friendly as his face lined deeper. Cupping his hands together pending for a possible customer, the merchant waited for Aang's reply.

"Well, we're looking for some small, a trinket." Aang said as he looked at the man.

"Ah, we just might have such a rare charm in my shop." The merchant said as he walked pass the two children and into a back room.

Waiting for the man to return, Toph grew impatient.

"He better give us something good, I can't wait all day." Toph said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Just be patient, he'll come back." Aang said as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder trying to calm her down.

Just then the merchant walked out of the room and behind the counter.

"Here, I think this will suit the young lady." The man said as he pulled out a necklace. Aang looked at the long thread of the copper that held a round nickel sized jade stone carved with the symbol of the Earth Kingdom. It was strong yet delicate.

Aang felt it didn't suit Toph's mother. Turning his attention to the blind girl, Aang spoke.

"Feel it Toph, see what you think." Aang said as he watched the girl reach out for the necklace.

Gripping on the stone roughly as she took it out of the merchant's hands, the Blind girl slowly rubbed the sleek copper binding and circular stone lightly before deciding. Toph shook her head.

"It won't do." Toph said flatly as she placed the jewelry on the table.

"Is there anything you would like? I am sure that this suits you very well." The merchant said as he tried to bargain with the two children.

"It ain't for me. I'm buying something for my mother." Toph barked out as she grew more impatient with the man.

"Oh, alright then, I'll see what else we might have." The man said as he quickly paced himself into the back room.

"Toph are you sure you don't like it?" Aang asked the blind earthbender.

"Of course I don't, besides my mother likes something lighter. That necklace will weight her down." Toph said as she chews slightly on her tongue.

"My mother likes anything with gold. So if he doesn't bring something worthwhile, we're leaving." Toph said loudly as she leaned against the counter.

Aang sighed as he turned his head to the merchant walked up to them, "I am certain you will be fond of this piece." The man said as he opened a small case revealing the necklace. The necklace was a medium lengthen gold chain with small green gemstones embedded into the rims in a diamond like shape throughout the whole bind.

"Wow it looks beautiful. I think your mother will like this one." Aang said with a smile.

Toph took the light gold chain into her hands, rubbing the soft metal and rough gems. "I suppose it will do, I'll take it." Toph said as she handed the merchant the jewelry back.

"A fine choice my dear." The man said as he opened a drawer and started wrapping the present.

"I think she's really going to like it Toph." Aang said as he looked at the blind earthbender.

"Alright already, you make it sound like I'm nervous are something." Toph said in defense as she turned her head away from the airbender.

"What? There's nothing wrong with being nervous, besides I never say you were. I just think it's so great that you finally are going to see your parents and mend your relationship." Aang said with assurance.

"Yea, right…" Toph said as she turned her attention to the merchant.

"That will be 20000 yuan." The merchant said as he gave the airbender the gift.

Toph took out a golden seal and handed it to the man, "I think this will cover it."

"Of course." The man said as he rang the price and then gave back the seal to the girl.

"Alright Twinkle-Toes let's go." Toph said as she headed for the door.

Aang started to follow the earthbender only to look back as the displayed necklace of copper and jade.

"Are you interested in buying anything today?" the merchant asked the Avatar.

"Oh no…Sorry." Aang said as he walked up next to Toph.

"What's with you?" Toph asked as held her gift close.

"It's nothing…" Aang said as he blushed.

"Well come on, let's go." Toph said as she took the airbender's hand.

Aang's cheek tinted a darker shade of pink as he walked with Toph outside of the shop.

'Twinkle-Toes sure is acting strange…' Toph thought as she felt the boy's heartbeat suddenly jump and palm sweat underneath her hand.

'Pheesh and_ I'm_ the nervous one…' Toph remarked to herself in a sarcastic tone.

The two children soon walked up to a local food market, the smell of cooked squid and soup filled their nostrils.

"That smells good. Hey Toph you want to grab a bite to eat before I leave?" Aang said as he pointed to the small restaurant.

"I'm not hungry…" Toph said as she lifted her head in protest.

Suddenly a low growl gurgled in her lower area, Aang laughed out loud as Toph blushed in embarrassment.

"Ha-ha, come on, let's eat!" the airbender said with excitement as Toph lay behind.

"I already told you I ain't hungry!" Toph said in annoyance.

"Come on, let's relax ok?" Aang said as he placed his hands on the girl's small shoulders.

Feeling her cheeks warm up, Toph brush his hands off and sighed.

"Alright, whatever you say." The blind earthbender said as she agreed.

Aang smiled as he led the girl into the restaurant.

* * *

**As a note, yuan is Chinese money. 20, 000 Chinese yuan equals to 2 928.48 U.S. dollars. I hope you enjoyed a little extra Taangness. More Zutara coming soon along with the villains.**


	25. Chapter 24

Book 4 Air

Chapter 24 Rolling Clouds

The wind blew harder against the delicate branches of the willow tree as dark clouds rolled across the skies. Katara held strands of hair away from her face as she stared up into the storming heavens. 'It will rain soon…' Katara thought to herself as she felt the forming water collect in the gray mist above.

"Miss Katara its best you come inside, a storm is approaching!" called out a servant as she closed the huge glass windows with three latches.

Katara then saw the servant girl struggling with the last latch to close the massive window; the powerful wind blew harder pushing against the girl as her hair flared wildly. Running up to help her, Katara pushed down, sealing the gap shut.

"Oh, thank you." The girl said with slight embarrassment as she fixed her pony tail.

"It's alright." Katara said as she walked into the vestibule with the servant.

"You should prepare for lunch this afternoon, Miss." The servant girl said as she lowered her head with respect.

"Oh, alright." Katara said feeling slightly awkward.

"May I be of assistance to you, Miss?" the girl asked softly.

"Oh no, it's alright. Really." Katara politely tried to reassure the girl.

"Not at all Miss, it is the least I can do for your kindness…" the servant girl said with a bow as Katara stopped.

"Well, if you insist…" Katara said unsure what to do or say.

"Thank you, Miss Katara." The girl said as she curtly bowed.

"Now shall we get you ready for the dining quarters?" the servant asked.

"Oh, I'm fine in just this." Katara said as she slightly lifted her dress.

"There special gowns for you to wear, and you should look your best when in the presence of the lord." The girl said as she lengthens out her hand towards down the hallway.

"We should hurry if you wish to attend the lunch hour, Miss." The girl said.

"Sigh, very well…" Katara said as she and the woman walked down the hall to the bedchambers.

* * *

Two figures walked down the narrow streets of the earthen city, covered by two cloaks. The first figure entered into a pub while the other stood outside.

'What is she planning?' thought Mai as she held her cloak tighter against her face.

As Mai waited out the door, a boy walked by. He suspiciously looked at the girl as he started to enter into the building. Just then a person blocked him, pushing him to the ground. Stunned and confused he yelped out as he hit the ground hard. Looking up he caught a glimpse of the rude person passing by him.

"Move, you filth!" the harsh feminine voice yelled out.

The boy's expression paled as he saw the woman's eyes.

Piercing amber gold filled with rage and possibly a glint of madness. 'She's Fire Nation…' the young man thought to himself as the two women left the pub quickly into the crowd.

"Ha-ha lookie here, Looks like Cole got into a fight ne?" a man laughed out as he stepped out of the pub.

"Oh shut it Barak. Sorry about my husband, Cole. It would seem the wine has got to his head. Are you alright?" a woman asked as she helped the young man up.

"Yea…I'm fine." Cole said as he wiped the dust off his pants.

"You're such a good boy, don't be getting into any trouble you got that?" the woman said as she shook her finger at the boy.

"Yes of course Aunt Aella." Cole said as he started to walk off.

"Where you goin' boy?" the half drunk man asked loudly.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the market place." The young man replied back as he waved his hand.

Ever since Aeron left to hunt down the Fire Lord, Cole left the Fire Nation to start a new life. He came to this small Earth Kingdom town and got a job at the local pub. The owners of the pub took him in as their own child after he helped them around the house and manage to keep the drunken fights at bay on the night shifts. Cole has felt happy where he lives now and feels as though the couple who took him in are like family.

'That woman…who was she?' Cole thought as he walked up to a fish cart.

'I never saw such pain or anger. I wonder where she went to.' Cole thought to himself as he looked off into the clear skies, secretly wondering about a certain skilled fighter with long black hair.

'Aeron…I hope you're alright.'

* * *

After a couple of weeks in bed, the girl finally decided to get up for the second time in days. Shifting her weight to the side as she placed her feet firmly on the floor, Aeron stood up. Her muscles were sore and her body tired, but she pushed on. Stepping over to the table, Aeron panted lightly. Prickling sensations coursed through her feet and calves as she reached for the chair. Sitting down on the wooden seat, the girl sighed heavily.

"It would see you are doing better today." A soft voice said as Aeron looked up.

It was the kind woman who took care of her and nursed her.

"Yes, I'm still a little weak, but I am doing better." Aeron said lightly as she watched the woman walk over to the stove adding more wood to the fire.

"Umm…I've been meaning to ask you…umm…" Aeron started to ask before a sudden knock came at the door.

Aeron froze, 'No…' the girl thought in fear as she recalled the woman's words only a week ago.

"_When the guards came, they were ordered to send you to a healer here in the town of Gaol. Then take you to the Court of Nations for a trial-I'll simply stall the guards when they come to get you…"_

The woman slowly peered by the door, and then ran to the bedside. Aeron helplessly watched her as her heart raced in her chest.

"What's happening? Are they here?" Aeron asked almost frantically as a loud knock boomed through the door and voice called out.

"Healer! We have come for the girl! Open this door!" the harsh dry voice yelled out as another knock roared against the oak wooden door.

The woman filled a bag full of herbs and dried fruit, quickly she handed it to the girl. "Here take this for your journey." The woman said as she helped Aeron up.

"Move quickly…" the woman said quietly as she led Aeron to the back door.

"Wait, please…" Aeron begged as the woman hastily pushed her out of the doorway.

"You must go, now!" the woman said in a hushed whisper.

"Wait; please tell me your name…" Aeron begged as she looked the woman in her eyes.

The woman's face softens lightly, "Its Ursa…" the woman said as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

Aeron's eyes widen in shock, suddenly another voice outside the door called out.

"We shall report you healer! Open this door now!" the officer called out as the pounding continued.

"Go!" Ursa said as she hurried the girl out.

Aeron turned her head to the woman, "Thank you…Mother of the Fire Nation." Aeron said warmly as she held the bag tightly and then ran down the damp alleyway not looking back.

The woman smiled as she then closed the back door and then turned to the direction of the entrance. The oak door burst open as the guards ran inside. "You stay right there!" one of the guards yelled as two men tied the woman's hands behind her back.

"Take this imposter to the Court. Search for the Fire Nation girl!" the officer ordered as he stared at the woman.

The woman smirked wryly as the men hauled her out of the house. 'Be safe Aeron…' Ursa thought as she walked out into the sunlight.

* * *

'Run…Escape…Run…'

Aeron was nearly panicking as tears raced down her face.

'Why…How? How could this have happened?' Aeron thought as she entered into a dead end.

Trying to catch her breath, Aeron leaned over resting her hands on her knees. Tears continued to fall as she whimpered. 'This shouldn't have happened…Why?'

Suddenly Aeron heard soft footsteps come up behind her, frighten the girl threw her bag into the person's face.

The person called out in surprise as he fell to the ground, "Hey what was that for? I was only seeing if you were alright." The boy said as he rubbed his bottom.

"Man, pushed to the ground twice in one day, unbelievable." The boy said as Aeron turned took a double take on the young man below her.

"C…Cole?" Aeron said in a small whisper, completely in shock seeing a familiar face in the foreign city.

Freezing to the sound of the girl's voice, Cole lifted his head.

"A-Aeron? Is it really you?!" Cole said as he stood up.

"Cole…" Aeron cried out as tears fell harder down her redden cheeks.

Running up to the young man, Aeron embraced him tightly.

"Oh Cole, I was so scared!" Aeron cried out as she sobbed in the boy's arms.

Embracing her back firmly, Cole smiled softly. "It's alright now…I'm here Aeron…" the young man said as he strokes the girl's hair.

* * *

"Now let us see…What will you like to wear this afternoon, Miss?" the servant girl asked as she opened the huge cherry wood wardrobe.

Katara walked over and almost gasped at the beautiful dresses in front of her. So many different shades of red, all decorated with lavish designs. Selecting one on the right, the servant fanned it out over Katara's body.

"How about this one? It matches lovely with your skin tone." The girl said as she led Katara to a full mirror.

Looking at her reflection Katara gasped at the beauty of the gown over her. The rich colors of burgundy and black laid across the fine material of silk. The design was a royal vintage along the garment and up above the chest. Dark red poppies fell on the tips of the sleeves then on the bottom of the dress. Laced with black ribbon, a small bow tied in the front of the collar. It was a beautiful dress.

"It's such a unique style…I've never seen such a dress before." Katara said amazed of its elegance.

"Try it on, Miss." The servant girl said as she unhooks the bars holding up the dress.

"Alright…I'll try." Katara said slightly nervous for trying on something so beautiful.

Once Katara removed her blue attire, the servant girl helped her put on the royal gown.

Pulling the dress down on her shoulders, Katara was surprised of the tightness of the gown.

The fabric hugged on chest and waist while the bottom part of the dress fanned out with a slight puff.

"Are you sure this is alright for me to wear?" Katara asked blushing at the sight of her chest as the dress pushed her up creating a firm bust.

"Of course, Miss…Here let me tie this for you." The servant girl said as she wrapped an obi around the waterbender's waist then tied the fabric into a big bow.

Turning Katara around for a final inspection, she smiled. "This dress is perfect for you!" the girl exclaimed.

Looking at herself in the mirror Katara nodded her head, "I actually like it…" Katara said sheepishly.

"I am glad." The servant girl said as she started to pull Katara's hair into a fashionable bun.

"I'm almost done…Oh just wait 'til the lord sees you." The girl said with excitement.

Katara blushed, "What about the Fire Lord? I-I don't care how he sees me…" Katara said softly as she blushed.

"There…All done, Miss Katara." The girl said with a smile.

Katara turned and looked at her new hair style. Her traditional loopies were gone but were replaced with two full strands of hair on either side of her face. The back was tied in a huge bun then pulled underneath making it pop up into a hump.

Katara smiled, "I like this…Thank you very much." Katara said sweetly as she turned to the girl.

"May I ask your name?" Katara asked the girl.

The servant girl's eyes widen as she blushed in embarrassment, "Why of course, Miss…My name is Ming." The girl said as she bowed.

"Hmm, thank you Ming." Katara said with a bright smile.

"Of course, Miss…Shall I escort you to the dining hall?" Ming asked.

"Yes... Thank you." Katara said as the two women walked out of the dressing room and down the hallway.

* * *

**OH MY! Cole found Aeron! And what actually is Azula really planning? Also Katara gets ready to have lunch with Zuko! Stay tune and find out next chapter! Pretty please review!!!**


	26. Chapter 25

Book 4 Air

Chapter 25 Bold

The view of two massive red oak doors carved in detailed designs of flames and two dragons perching from top to bottom overwhelmed Katara as walked up to the entrance. Two guards opened to the doors for her as she entered into the dining quarters. The waterbender quietly made her way to the table where four men were seated including the Fire Lord.

"I am glad you made it on time." Zuko said warmly as he raised his hand out in welcome.

"Fire Lord Zuko." Katara said as she bowed deeply.

The four other men who appeared to be either high ranked nobles or officers watched the young woman's modest display and respect towards their lord. They approved.

Sitting on Zuko's left side, Katara folded her hands underneath the table, unsure how to represent herself to the group.

"Katara, these are the member's Royal cadres of the Eastern boarder of the Fire Nation." Zuko said as he introduced the men.

All were neatly dressed in fine kimonos with a symbol of their rank in pattern. Three of the men appeared older perhaps in their late forties. The fourth man appeared no younger than the Fire Lord himself.

Katara bowed to the men in honor of their high royal rank.

The first man closest to the Lord's right side, narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"You are indeed the Water Tribe Princess of the Southern lands?" the man asked with his thick eyebrow lifting lightly.

Katara bowed her head, "I am." Katara said with a short mild answer.

"Tell us, what plans do you have for our country?" the second man said as he rested his hands on the table.

Katara blinked then thought to herself.

"What I would for my country and any other nation. To protect the people and bring peace to the land." Katara said as she lifted her head high.

All of the men looked at one another; each expression they displayed was unreadable to the waterbender's eyes. She grew nervous.

"And how will you approve of being the womb-mother to our nation?" the third man asked as he leaned back rubbing his thin goatee.

Katara's eyes glistened lightly as she replied honestly, "If it is to help bring order to your people and to the world. I will happily accept that honor." Katara said with a deep bow to the men.

Zuko was impressed of Katara's answers to the Royal cadres. She was proving herself worthy of the title, Fire Lady and as a respectable partner in his favor.

The younger cadre looked into the woman's eyes, observing her posture and delicate frame.

"Do you think you can bare a healthy heir to the Lord?" the fourth man asked the girl with a serious tone.

Katara tried to hide her tinted cheeks as she sheepishly answered, "I will train myself hard and do my best to produce a powerful heir to his majesty." Katara said, her mind secretly not wanting to think of such things.

Even as a Water Tribeswoman, Katara knew the importance of producing strong children. Helping and delivering countless newborns along with the tribe's deep traditions of family and love. Katara knew raising a child who's skilled in the art of the tribe's belief will one day hunt and protect their people. Such enriched customs stayed with her thus she knew some thing's that involve the significance of carrying on the bloodline. She just never thought such a subject will be bought up, especially in front these men.

Silently lowing her head down, embarrassed of speaking about such intimate matters. Katara tried to tell herself it was only the bloodline they were interested in. Not the fact she might one day bed with the Fire Lord.

Spirits no, she was still hoping for the divorce to go through, rather than thoughts of producing heirs.

Slightly drifting her eyes to the left, Katara looked at Zuko. His golden eyes glistened as he appeared to be deep in thought. The waterbender's cheeks warmed up as she turned her head away.

The men noticed the innocent act from the girl, noting the wondrous fact she was not fake.

Any woman would want to produce a powerful heir for the lord. But only few actually show such modest and respect. They all nodded their heads with acceptance.

The councils have chosen well for their lord. Water Tribe or not, this woman indeed proves to understand the importance of their political views and testaments.

Just then servants entered the room, holding trays of food and drinks for the people. Each member received their own plate with two sides and glasses.

Katara looked down at the food. A chunk of beef braised in coconut milk appeared to be intensely spiced with lemongrass and turmeric. The meat fell apart in tender strands with the gentle pull of Katara's chopstick as she picked up the morsel to her lips. The flavor was deep, earthy, and bold as she chewed the meat. Katara then turned her attention to the bowl of soup. Dripping her spoon into the watery meal, Katara lightly sipped. It slightly burned her lips from the intense spiciness. Swallowing the soup Katara felt as though her throat was constricting. Looking more closely at the caustic stew, she noticed the chili surrounded with potatoes and chicken liver. Licking her lips Katara reached over for the glass. Drinking the red wine Katara noted the rough, puckery taste-like sensation it gave her taste buds, it was quite a change in the shockingly spicy meal to the lighter finer taste of the red wine.

Zuko tried to hide his smile at the scene before him. Watching the waterbender try the customary foods of the royalty was very amusing. Observing her chew on the tender meat, seeing her face lit up as she enjoyed it quietly. Seeing her turn to the soup, Zuko tried his hardest not to laugh at the girl's shocked expression as her face cringed from the hot chili as she bit on the golden utensil.

"Are you enjoying your meal, Katara?" Zuko asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Taking another sip of her wine, Katara turned to the Fire Lord with a smile.

"Yes, the food is exquisite…" Katara said as her cheeks turned red and forehead bead with sweat.

"Are you certain? I can have the chef prepare you something less…hot." Zuko said he tried to find the right words to say.

"Oh no it's fine. It's very good, Fire Lord Zuko." Katara said as she bowed her head lightly.

After the group finished their meal the four men dismissed themselves from the table, leaving the dinging room.

Katara finished the last of her wine and turned to Zuko.

"Lunch was very good, thank you for inviting me." Katara said warmly to the Fire Lord.

Zuko smiled as he leaned back on the table informally. "Perhaps sometime before my meeting, we can go walk in the garden's and feed the turtle-ducks, that is if the weather improved." Zuko said as he looked at the girl.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Katara said as she held her hands together smiling softly.

"Very well." Zuko said as he stood up and walked over to Katara.

"Shall I escort you to your room?" Zuko asked as he held out his hand.

Katara looked at the lord's hand then up at his face. "It's not very traditional with your title." Katara said unsure of the young man's intentions.

"Of course not. You will soon become my wife. It's only natural for people to see us together." Zuko said as he offered his hand to the waterbender.

"Well, alright…" Katara said she took the lord's hand and stood up and exited out of the dining quarters and down the hallway.

* * *

"So can you help us?" a wicked voice asked harshly to the woman leaning again the wall.

Turning her attention to the two cloaked persons, Jun sighed. "If you give me a reason to help you then it's all up to your payment." Jun said as she pinched her fingers.

"We offer you 10 pounds of gold and five hundred yuan." The next figure spoke underneath her hidden face.

"Yuan uh? That's rare in this part of the country…Fine I'll accept. What'da you need?" Jun said as she looked at the leather bag full of coins.

"Take us to the Western boarder then to the harbor." The woman said as she slightly lifted her head, revealing her golden eyes.

"Hmm, fine." The bounty hunter said as she walked over to her Shirshu.

"Nyla." Jun said the beast lowered its head lifting the woman up on the saddle.

"You two better hurry, nightfall is approaching and thieves are in the area." Jun said as she helped the two women onto the back of the beast.

"Hold on tight!" Jun called out as the Shirshu snarled galloping into the forest.

* * *

"How urgent is the message?" Suki asked the guard has he opened the scroll.

"They want you to depart as soon as possible. Shall I inform the Lord?" the guard asked the Kyoshi woman as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. Thank you." Suki said as she turned to Sokka.

"This is bad, Sokka. Riots broke out near the trade route of my village. I am needed to patrol my party to the Western canal near the Serpents Pass." Suki said with a serious tone.

"I'll come with you." Sokka said not wanting her to deny his assistance as a skilled fighter.

"Thanks, we'll need all the help we can get. The guard will tell Fire Lord Zuko the news. I think its best we prepare for the journey." Suki said as she walked down the hall.

Sokka sighed, 'A warrior's work is never done…' the young man thought as he followed the determined young woman in front of him.

* * *

Walking up to her bedroom, Katara turned to the Fire Lord. "Thank you for escorting me, Fire Lord Zuko." The girl said with a small smile.

"Of course…" Zuko said as he still held the girl's hand lightly.

Katara blushed deeply as Zuko lifted her hand, then bend down to kiss the top of her palm curtly. Straightening his pose the Lord smiled warmly at the girl's sheepish smile.

Just then a guard paced quickly to his lord.

"Sire." The guard said as he moved in and whispered the rest of the imformation to Zuko.

"Of course, send Captain Jin to the docks. I'll have them escorted as soon as possible." Zuko said sternly.

"What's going on?" Katara asked as her hand slightly clenched with worry.

"It would seem Suki and Sokka are needed sooner than expected. They will depart to Kyoshi Island this evening." Zuko said as he noticed Katara's small concern in her blue eyes.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine. Now I'm sorry but I must go. We shall meet later on." Zuko said as he smile slightly to the girl.

Katara smiled and nodded her head in understanding as Zuko and the guard left down the hall.

Katara then reached for the door handle and walked in her room. Closing the door behind her, the waterbender lightly touched her hand, blushing lightly as her heart raced in her chest.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far! Please review!!!**


	27. Chapter 26

Book 4 Air

Chapter 26 Late

The sound of chirping birds awoke Katara from her deep sleep. Groaning lightly, slightly kicking the silken sheets that were tangled in her legs. Katara sat up and sighed. She had a restless night filled with confusing night dreams. Brushing her troubled thoughts aside, Katara turned and saw a small ray of sunlight outside with a few rain clouds drifting throughout the skies.

'Looks like it won't be raining today.' Katara thought as she awkwardly stood up and slowly paced herself to the master bathroom. Katara walked up to the sink and turned on the copper faucet. Delicately running her fingers through the cool clear water, Katara smiled lightly. She then cupped her hands together collecting the stream and then lifting the small pool of water to her face. Katara splashed her eyes and forehead. Small droplets lightly fell down her cheeks and neck as she sighed quietly enjoying the crisp feeling of her element rolling down her soft features.

Reaching over for a white cotton towel, Katara wiped her face clean. Looking to the side, she noticed the complex pipes and tunnels etched along the walls. Even 'til this day Katara was still amazed of the nation's plumbing system. It was more advanced and well-maintained than in the Earth Kingdom. Turning her attention to the porcelain tub, the waterbender turned the knob as warm water poured into the huge bathtub. Steam slowly rose into the air creating a misty atmosphere in the room. Slowly undressing her night kimono and bottom bindings, Katara dipped into the warm bath.

Sighing peacefully, Katara slowly submerged into her hot bath as she lightly lifted her feet on the edge of the white tub. Dipping her thick locks of hair into the water, Katara duck her head under. Bubbles escape from her nose and lips as she held her breathe, enjoying the water surrounding her in a warm embrace. Opening her eyes under water she stared at the rippling surface. Feeling her lungs tighten from lack of air, Katara sat up as she broke through the water to breathe. She then ran her fingers through her wet hair and sighed again with light content.

'This is so wonderful…' Katara thought as she rested against the tub.

Looking over Katara noticed essential oil bottles. Picking one on her right, Katara opened the bottle, smelling the sweet fragrance of ginger and vanilla. Pleased with the scent, Katara poured the fine liquid into the steaming water. Soaking in the fresh oil and warm water, the waterbender sighed once more as she closed her eyes.

Opening her eyes slowly, Katara then sat up. 'I better wash up and get ready.' Katara thought as she reached over at the bar of soap on a small shelf.

Rubbing the bee wax soap on her dark skin, cleansing her body as foam lathered over her skin. Katara then dunk under as the soap scum floated off her form. Lightly gripping on the edge of the tub, Katara stood up as droplets of water felt down her curvious body. Walking out of the bath with her night kimono clinging to her form, Katara dried her hair with the spare towel.

Just then a knock tapped on the door, turning her head Katara called out. "Who is it?" the waterbender asked.

"It is Ming, Miss Katara. I was ordered to inform you to meet the Lord for breakfast." The servant girl said behind the door.

"Alright." Katara said as she then smiled.

"You are free to come in, Ming." Katara said softly as the door opened lightly.

"Are you certain Miss? May I offer to help you dress for the day?" Ming asked shyisly.

"Yes. I would like that." Katara said with a smile.

* * *

A low sigh escaped Zuko's lips as he rested his fingers over his eyes, pinching his brow below his temples. From the moment he woke and prepared for his meeting. Zuko has felt rather irritable. The Earth Kingdom generals arrive the night before and now are arguing over the riots and possible trade with Zuko's country.

The young Fire Lord lifted his head and spoke, "Since your people continue such uncivilized acts against your King. I would like to ask, why is this important to me?" Zuko said rather bluntly as the men in the meeting tensed.

"How dare you! You are to bring order to the people!" one general said loudly as he nearly stood off his seat.

"Correction, General Qin. Your people have caused the riots along the Western line; bringing your country's economy nearly non-existent. My people however, are stable and sane." Zuko said firmly.

The general's face tinted red with rage, "It is your father's sins that have cause this catastrophic era to _my_ people! _You_ are to pay for them." The general said coldly.

"Now Qin, calm yourself. We are to be humble guests, with great gratitude for Fire Lord Zuko's presence. He is doing all is able. We should be honored." One of the advisors said calmly as he highly respected the young Lord's decisions.

"Thank you, Lang. Now gentlemen, please let this meeting be dismissed for today. We will talk about the new trade routes for central on the Eastern front later on. Please exit to the antechamber on your way out." Zuko said as he remained in his seat.

As the men left the room, Zuko stood up and slowly paced to the door. His mind was cluttered and distracted. Before he knew it, it was in his bedroom. Taking a deep sigh he removed his outer clothes. Tossing them roughly to the ground, the young lord ran his fingers through his hair, taking out his royal artifact and hair style down into a matted mess of black strands. Lifting his head as he huffed out his aggravated voice as Zuko tried to ignore the constant complains of riots, and breakouts through both earthen territory, and Fire Nation colonies that were overwhelming his thoughts. Not only that, but a never ending worry in the back of his mind about for his sister remaining undefeated and still unable to find his mother…To top everything off Zuko was concerned with the marriage proposal for the water princess.

Zuko's eyes widen slightly, 'Katara…I was supposed to meet her.'

Cursing under his breath the young lord raced to his front door. Seeing a guard pass by he called out to inform the girl his late arrival. Racing back into his room, Zuko called out for his servants.

The three men all surrounded the Lord quickly; dressing his formal clothing and fixing his tangled hair. Zuko raised his arms out as one servant buckled his light armor along his torso and chest. While the other servant tucked a long stain cloak underneath as it dangled behind Zuko's calves. After the last servant crowned the lord's golden symbolic flame into his knot bun; the three men slowly bowed taking four steps back from their majesty.

Zuko nodded in approval as he set out of his chamber and down the vast red hallway as his cape swayed behind him.

* * *

"Here you go dear, have some more tea." A woman said as she poured an old copper tea pot.

"Thank you." Aeron said weakly as her hands shook lightly.

"It's alright Aeron." Cole said calmly as he watched the girl intently.

"Oh Cole, you should have told us you had a girlfriend. She's free to stay as long as she'd like." Aella said warmly with a smile.

Cole blushed wondering if he should correct the pub owner about Aeron just being a friend. But he decided it's best to leave it be. Aeron will be safe here in the care of the owners.

Cole turned his attention to his friend; he was surprised of her current state. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes. Her long black hair braided with a few strands out of place. Her lips cracked and her body, weak, and frail.

'Aeron…What happen to you?' Cole thought deeply as he lowered his head.

* * *

"Well here we are Toph. Your home." Aang said as the carriage stopped by the main gates with a huge symbolical pig with wings etched in gold.

Toph fiddled with her fingers as she turned away from the door. "You didn't have to come all this way." Toph said as she lowered her head.

"Nonsense, I was happy too. Come on I'll escort you to the door." Aang said as he stepped out of the carriage and held out his hand to the blind girl.

"I may be blind, but I can see my way to my own house!" Toph said in a defense matter.

Aang chuckled, 'She always gets defense when she nervous…' the airbender thought as he smiled.

"I know, I just think it's better if I show to your parents. That way they understand I didn't kidnap you." Aang said as he held back a laugh.

"This isn't funny Twinkle-Toes!" Toph nearly yelled as she hopped out of the carriage and walked pass the airbender.

"My parents are strict and demanding. Don't think for one second that they'll go easy on you just because you are the Avatar." Toph said.

Just then the two children heard a big gasp as a woman stood in front of the gate.

"Toph! My baby girl!" a woman said nearly in tears as she raced to her daughter.

Embracing the small girl in her arms, the woman cried out in a hysterical sob.

"Oh my sweet pea! How I've missed you!" the woman said loudly.

"Mm…Mom!" Toph complained as her mother nearly attacked her with kisses.

Aang smiled at the scene, it was heart-warming. Just then a tall man walked out of the gates and stood in front of Aang. Staring at him with a serious expression, he then bowed. Aang blinked as the man straighten his pose and spoke sharply. "Thank you young Avatar, for protecting my little girl. I understand she was in grave danger during the time of war. Yet you have finally brought her home unharmed. Thank you." The man said with graduate.

"Heh, don't mention it Mr. Bei Fong, Sir." Aang said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Come let us celebrate Toph's homecoming. Would you care to join us, young Avatar?" the man said warmly.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I can't. I am to meet the Earth King in Ba Sing Sa. But thanks though." Aang said as he then turned his attention to the blind earthbender.

"I hope you have fun Toph." Aang said with a smile.

Toph folded her arms and puffed upward as he bangs flew up lightly, "Yea. And you have fun dancing with Bosco and drinking tea with the Earth King." Toph said in an envious tone.

Aang smiled and waved his goodbyes to Toph and her parents. He then stepped inside the carriage and was off to central to meet the generals.

* * *

Walking down the corridor then out to the vestibule he saw the garden ahead. Coming into view, Zuko saw a figure sitting under the willow tree. It was Katara.

Zuko slowly stood a few steps only to stop in awe. The girl turned her head and noticed the Fire Lord. Quickly she stood up and bowed.

"Zuko!" Katara nearly squeaked out as she kept her head down.

"Er, sorry I was late." Zuko said casually as he continued to stare at the waterbender.

Katara lifted her head revealing her whole outfit before the teen boy. The rich crimson surface is decorated with golden rivers, each wave overlapping into a geometric motif. Glorious plum blossoms of pure shining gold and silver sparkle in the light, their large petals appearing like suns.

Decorative tassels hang from the sleeves, while thin layers of fabric along the collar and sleeves give the illusion of many layers. Finally, vivaciously colored cranes soar through the red sky of her dress, their feathers wonderfully imaginative as it dipped along the end of her gown.

Her ricked chocolate locks of hair were tied in a light fashion with a bun near the top of her head. Her deep blue eyes appeared to glisten against the fine colors, as she smiled warmly.

She was stunning.

Zuko continued to stare at her as the girl began to grow uncomfortable and nervous. "Umm…Shall we feed the turtle ducks, Fire Lord Zuko?" Katara asked as she looked away from the lord's intensive stare.

"The-The what ducks?" Zuko mumbled as he blinked.

"The turtle ducks silly. What's wrong with you?" Katara asked as she lightly giggled.

"Oh, right, of course." Zuko said as he straightens his back and walked up to the girl.

Sitting on the small mound of grass beneath them, the two teens broke a couple pieces of bread and flew them in the pond. The baby turtle ducks quacked cheerfully as they swam to the floating pieces. The two remained silent for a while before Zuko broke the awkward tension.

"You look nice." Zuko said as he continued to stare at the pond.

Katara smiled and turned her head to the boy, "Thank you, so do you." Katara said as she then looked at the baby ducks.

"A servant should be arriving soon with tea, pastries and fruit tarts." Zuko said as he tossed another piece of bread.

"That sounds delicious." Katara said with a warm smile.

Zuko lightly chuckled as he slowly drifted his eyes to the girl.

'Why am I so nervous? I've never felt this way before. Maybe it's just the weather…' Zuko thought as he lifted his head looking up at the rolling clouds above. 'There hasn't been much sunlight lately, that's probably why I'm feeling this way, plus with everything else on my mind.' The Fire Lord thought to himself as he reached over for more bread. Just then another slender hand reached out. Their fingertips touched lightly as a spark shot out. They both reacted by pulling away. Katara held her hand while Zuko lightly lifted his head looking at the girl.

"Are you ok?" Zuko asked as the waterbender nodded her head.

"Heh, it definitely must be the weather. All the static in the air." Zuko said with a low chuckle.

Katara blinked wondering why he would suddenly come up with the idea. She then brushed the thought aside as three servant walked into the garden.

"Your meals, Fire Lord Zuko." A servant girl said as she placed the tray down.

"Thank you Miki." Zuko said with a light smile.

Lifting the tea cup, Zuko turned to Katara. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Katara repeated as she tapped her cup towards Zuko's.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Zuzu is starting to get some feelings for Katara, but what kind of feelings? Or is it just the weather? What happens to Aeron? What about Jun and the others? Stay tune and please review!!!**


	28. Chapter 27

Book 4 Air

Chapter 27 Drifting Sky

As the servants left the garden, Katara and Zuko settled in for their meal. Opening the silver tray lid, it revealed a plate full of flaky pastries and small triangular shaped tarts. Katara smiled as she lightly plucked one of the tarts. Taking a small nibble, Katara suddenly cringed. Zuko noticed and chuckled lightly, "You don't like it?" Zuko asked.

Embarrassed for showing her distaste she then forcefully swallowed the treat. "Oh no it's just a little bit bitter that's all." Katara said as she placed the rest of the tart back down.

"Heh, yea I've always thought so too." Zuko said with a short pause.

"Mai used to love these…She would order them with red rose petals." Zuko said lightly as he took a sip of tea.

"Oh I see." Katara said slightly unsure on what to say.

Turning her attention to the pastries, Katara grabbed one near the right. Biting down on the crumbling bread, Katara smiled as she chewed. "Mmm, it's filled with fruit, it's delicious!" The waterbender said with delight.

"Heh, yea. They're baked with strawberries. They're a delicacy here in the royal palace." Zuko said with a smile as he picked a jelly filled pastry as well.

Eating their small snack, Katara sighed contently as she admired the scenery. Zuko did the same as they both ate in silence. It was somehow comforting being with each others presence. The calming energy surge through them much like the clouds in the skies; slowly changing and shifting, reshaping into something bigger as the rolling clouds formed darker against the scene.

The distant smell of water hung in the air as Katara inhaled lightly, "It looks like it will rain soon." Katara said as she peered up at the sky from the shade of the willow tree's long branches.

"Hmm, so it seems…" Zuko said as he lightly frowned.

Katara turned her head, noticing the Lord's saddened expression. "Zuko are you alright?" Katara asked lightly.

The Fire Lord sighed, "It's nothing really…" Zuko said as he saw the girl's features of disbelief.

"Zuko, talk to me…" Katara said gently as she rested her hand on the soft grass closing in to the lord.

"Well, it's the rain, and it just brings back some hurtful memories. That's all." Zuko said as he sipped his tea.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked softly.

Taking another deep sigh, Zuko nodded his head.

"It was when Uncle and I became fugitives and I was still trying to capture the Avatar. We had no money, nor food. It was desperate times, so I had to make some desperate measures. One day I had a long talk with my uncle and I decided to travel alone without him. I didn't want him to suffer for my mistakes. Afterwards I found a fur trail left from the flying bison and also some else that I discovered that was familiar." Zuko said firmly.

"What was it?" Katara asked.

"Tank tracks. I knew then it was probably Azula. I followed the trail. It then led me straight to the Avatar and to my sister at the abandon mining village." Zuko said as he gripped his tea cup.

"That day, when we fought Azula and she shot your uncle." Katara said remembering the battle.

"Yes…I was in shock and so angry at that time. But then I also remembered when you offered to help." Zuko said as he looked at the waterbender.

Katara blushed lightly, "I couldn't help it. Even though you were the enemy then, I just couldn't stand it when someone would get hurt. Besides, what Azula did was cruel and unforgiveable. I knew I had to help in any way that I could." Katara said passionately.

Zuko smiled, "That's one of the things I admire about you." Zuko said warmly.

Katara cheeks tinted a darker shade as she smiled lightly, "Thank you."

"Hmm…" Zuko nodded as he continued his story, "After the attack, I managed to get uncle to a safe place. An old hut near the boarder of Si Wong Desert. After nursing his wounds and letting him heal, my uncle decided it was time to teach me more about Firebending in order to have a chance in stopping Azula." Zuko said with another pause as he closed his eyes.

"To learn how to produce and shoot lightening." Zuko said as he opened his eyes again.

"Oh…" Katara said intrigued to hear more.

"My uncle showed me the movements to feel the energy throughout my body and focus that energy to then produce lightening." Zuko said as he placed his tea down.

"After I tried a times getting the feel of the movements, uncle showed me and I felt I was ready to fire the energy. But in doing so, the fire would just explode in my face." Zuko said.

"Oh Zuko." Katara said with sympathy.

"I was almost ready to give up until I was amazed to hear uncle learned a technique by studying the Waterbenders. It was an interesting and almost ironic turn that he learned how to redirect lightening." Zuko said with a smile.

"He taught me how to protect myself against the attack, I learned the stance quickly, but by the time I was ready to have him fire the lightening at me. He refused. I was enraged and was acting selfish. I wanted to know I could it, I could finally be better than Azula. I then ran off to a near by storm, to find some real lightening." Zuko said recalling the memory.

"Zuko! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Katara said loudly.

"I know, but at that point I didn't care. I lost everything I ever had. My throne; my title as a prince; honor as a man; my father's love and acceptance. I felt terrible that night. I yelled all my frustration at the storm, wanting the lightening to strike me down. Yet nothing but rain fell. That horrid cold rain…" Zuko said as he started to get emotional and ashamed. Zuko shielded his eyes with a trembling hand.

"Zuko…" Katara said softly as she leaned over wrapping her arm around the distraughted Lord.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling the way you've had in the past. It must have been terrible. I understand as well. When I join Aang with my brother to travel to the North Pole and help him find a Waterbending teacher. I was so excited that I do could finally improve my own waterbending. During our travels I managed to get a waterbending scroll." Katara said lightly as Zuko tensed from the reminder of the scroll.

"I thought that with it, I could at least master one technique and prove to myself I had the abilities. I trained with Aang, and he did so much better than I did. It was really frustrating for me. I felt so weak and powerless. I couldn't even defend myself. I acted selfishly and used the scroll on my own." Katara said as she slightly pulled away from Zuko clenching her heart.

"Then when that pirate grabbed me, I tried to get away. I was so frightened, and then you came." Katara said her last words spoke in a soft whisper.

"Katara…" Zuko said lightly as he lifted his head looking at the girl.

"I am so-

"No, Zuko don't apologize." Katara said cutting the him off.

"I understand your situation; you wanted to capture Aang to gain back your honor." Katara said with consideration.

"But it's no excuse for what I did to you…I had something so important to you, your mother's necklace… I now feel ashamed for doing what I did." Zuko said feeling guilty.

"Zuko…" Katara said as she placed her hand on his.

"It's alright, it was the past." Katara said as the sudden sound of thunder boomed in the distance.

"The storm is coming in, we should get inside." Zuko said as he gathered the trays.

Katara nodded her head as she picked up the tea pot and cups. Standing up, the clouds suddenly released the collected water. Rain poured down on the two figures. Racing under the vestibule, the two teens then looked at one another. Both drenched and with mud squishing on their boots. Taking a step the loud sound of a mucky noise of mud squeaked out from Zuko's shoe on the white marble ground. Barely holding the trays and cups, the two teens then bursted out laughing. Water dripping off their noses and face, their smiles widens. They both looked ridiculous and felt…happy for the first time in months. They laughed heartfully, releasing all their emotions out at once. Soon their laughter started to die down as the two servants walking up to them unnoticed.

"My Lord are you alright?" the servant girl asked.

Slowly calming down Zuko nodded his head. "Here Miki, take this to the kitchen and offer Katara help as well." Zuko said as he gave the girl the trays.

"Yes right away Milord." Miki said as the other servant took the tea pot and cups.

Sighing after their outburst, Katara smiled.

"I don't know why we just did that…" Katara said as she started to giggle.

"Heh. Me neither…" Zuko said as he smiled back walking closer to Katara.

Katara lightly blushed as he stepped closer. Leaning over he kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear. "Thank you for the talk…It meant a lot to me." Zuko said as he pulled away giving those rare truly happy smiles.

"You're welcome." Katara said as she spoke again, "Thank you for opening up to me." Katara said warmly as she brushed away her wet hair.

"Well we should clean up. I'm sorry but I have another meeting to attend. Perhaps I'll see you later on tonight." Zuko said as he wiped his brow.

"Yea, and that's fine…" Katara said as she wiped her hands on her dress.

"Alright…" Zuko said as he took Katara's hand kissing it in a gentlemen matter.

Katara blushed as she then watched him leave. Feeling her heart leap in her chest, Katara then paced down the hall to her room.

* * *

The view of Earth Kingdom village was seen. Tall tan walls and green rooftops surrounded along a dirt trail as a pub came into view. The sky was setting into brilliant colors of purple and orange as Aeron looked out the window of the top floor.

"Aeron?" a voice called out as the girl turned her head.

"Yes Cole?" the girl said softly.

"Are you alright? You haven't spoken much since I brought you here. Is everything okay?" Cole asked as the girl sighed.

"It's just…I can't help but feel dishearten over the fact I failed." Aeron said in a depressed tone.

Sitting up from the bed, Cole walked over to the girl. "You haven't failed Aeron. You were dealing with the Fire Princess. Her reputation is a deadly one. Why did you do it?" Cole asked.

Lowering her head curtly Aeron sighed, "I knew she was dangerous. It's just; the deal we made was so great. I couldn't help it. She said she would clear my name; our people's name. I had to try." Aeron said as her bangs fell along her face.

"Aeron…" Cole said softly as he rested his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Was it wrong of me? Did I do something that could have risk everything for the sake of our honor?" Aeron said questioning herself.

Cole sighed, "In all respect Aeron. You know the answer to that…" Cole said being truthful.

"There is one thing I can do that is right, Cole…" Aeron said as she lifted her head.

"What's that Aeron?" Cole asked with a curious tone in his voice.

"I can save her…The woman who cared for me. She saved my life it's the least I do. To save the mother of our nation…" Aeron said passionately as she looked at the boy.

Cole's eyes widen, "The wife of Fire Lord Ozai?!" Cole exclaimed as Aeron then covered his mouth.

"Silence! No one must know…" Aeron whispered in a hushed tone.

"I'm leaving tonight." Aeron said seriously.

"Then I'll come with you." Cole said firmly.

"No! It's too dangerous…" Aeron said in protest.

"I left you once; I'm not leaving you again!" Cole said with a pleading pitch in his voice.

"Cole…" Aeron said lightly as he embraced her.

"I promised I will protect you…" Cole said as he held her tighter.

"Mmm…" Aeron said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Nightfall soon set in the view of a massive forest. The sound of beast traveling through the trees soon stopped as two figured jumped off. "This is as far as I can take you…" a woman said as she pulled on the reins.

"Very well, here is your payment." Azula said still hidden from the shading hood over her face.

"Pleasure doing business…" Jun said as she led her Shirshu back into the woods. The beast roared as it fled into the darkness.

"Azula, just what are you doing here." Mai asked as she followed the fire princess along the dirt road.

"There is a village not far from here, we can rent an inn and stay for the night. After that we head off to the Whale Tail Island." Azula said with a wicked smirk.

The two figures walked along the trail as a huge torii came into view. Its basic structure of two columns was topped with a horizontal rail. Slightly below the top rail is a second horizontal rail. The wood was painted in a dark green symbolizing the holiness of the forest. Once through the structure, a man walked up to them.

"Welcome to Senlin Village, young travelers. May you quire a room?" the man said.

"Yes, are you the inn keeper?" Azula asked hiding her face from the man.

"Why yes, please this way, ladies." The man said as Mai and Azula followed.

'Perfect…' Azula thought as she walked into the building while villagers stared at the newcomers with unease.

* * *

**There's your Zutara fluff and seriousness. More to come on Suki and Sokka's departure, and Aang's visit with the Earth King! Stay tune and please review! I would like to know how I'm doing and if the characters match their personality. Again review please!**

**Also a**_**torii**_** is a traditional Japanese gate commonly found at the entry to a Shinto shrine, although it can be found at Buddhist temples as well.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 28

Book 4 Air

Chapter 28

The small squeaks and clicks of the rickety wheels continued to spin as the carriage pulled along the stone road. Aang sat against the small cushioned seat as he looked out the window. Evening was setting in as the day stretched on late as street lights flickered in the dark background of the Earth Kingdom. Looking back down in his lap, holding in his hands was a small velvet case of brown and black material. Looking down he opened the box and smiled, 'When I see her again, I'll give this to her.' Aang thought to himself happily thinking of the petite earthbender.

Noticing the familiar trees and fence along the outskirts of the town, Aang then closed the case and placed it in a pocket underneath his robe. The carriage hauled to a complete stop as the man opened the door for the Avatar. "Your bison has arrive, Sir Avatar." The man said with a bow.

Aang nodded his head as he hopped out of the carriage. Looking up he smiled at the flying beast. It seemed Appa was well taken care of during his absence. The animal's fur was cleaned and brushed, along with a new saddle on his back.

"Thanks for taking care of Appa." Aang said with gratitude as he walked up and petted the bison's nose.

"You shall be meeting the Terra Team inside the Blasios Bistro." The guard said as he pointed to the small restaurant behind Aang.

"Alright, thanks again." Aang said as he turned and walked into the building.

Once inside Aang was confronted by a tall lean gentleman who clasped his hands together and smiled.

"Hello, we've been expecting you. Come, come. This way…" the owner said talking with a lisp.

Aang nodded his head as he was seat in front of four men. All dressed in olive green robes and light coffee colored pants. Looking ahead, Aang saw a noticeable thick leather belt of the nation's state emblem of the Earth Kingdom icon. It was worn on one of the men symbolizing his highest rank and leadership. The man nodded his head down as he lightly rubbed his sharply pointed brown beard, the man spoke with a stern voice, "You are late to our arranged meeting, young Avatar." The man said with slight disappointment.

"Yea, sorry about that. I had to escort Toph Bei Fong to her home." Aang said being truthful to the generals.

Three of the men lightly snickered as their leader smiled, "Escorting a young maiden to her estate? Such courtesies and cultured manners for a common monk." The man said slightly insulting yet complimenting the boy at the same time.

Aang blinked unsure how to take the man's statement; he lowered his head staring at the drink that was offered to him by a waiter.

Lifting his head up, Aang started to speak, "So when will I see the Earth King?" the airbender asked.

"We will leave once General Sung has sent his orders. He is one out of the five Councils in command, along with General How. They are both high-ranking officers, and have elite forces of guards who protect the king. I am certain there will be no trouble once we leave?" the man asked the airbender.

"Oh no, not at all." Aang said with reassurance as he waved his hands in defense.

"Very good, we will have some tea while we wait." The man said as he settled in his chair.

* * *

Aboard one of the huge metal vessel, a woman dressed in Kyoshi attire sighed deeply as she looked out of the slowly disappearing harbor of the Fire Nation. "What's wrong Suki?" Sokka asked his sweetheart as she turned her head to him.

"I just feel a little bad, I am their leader and I've left them. Chaos has happened, and my people needed me." Suki said as she lowered her head.

"It's not all back, Suki. We're going back to makes things right again. Besides at least we were able to have a nice little vacation again. So don't worry. I'll be with you all the way." Sokka said trying to cheer up the slightly depressed warrior.

"Hmm, I guess you're right Sokka. Thank you." Suki said as she kissed him on the cheek lightly.

Both Sokka and Suki embraced one another as they watched the romantic scene of the nearly full moon rising high slightly hidden behind dark rain clouds as they drifted lazily across the starlit sky. Thinking softly Suki spoke out her concerning thoughts, "I wonder why we had to leave this late at night." Suki said to herself.

"It's because of the weather. Another storm should be coming in again. It's best to leave as soon as possible before it hits. At least that's what the Captain said while I was in my cabin." Sokka said as he pulled Suki close.

"Mmm, that's good to know." Suki said as she rested her head on Sokka's shoulder.

* * *

Walking up to the large mirror, Katara blushed. It was a new kimono that Ming picked out for her to wear. The dress's deep mauve surface was decorated with a magical damask design of peonies, Japanese citrus, chrysanthemums, pine, plum blossoms, bamboo, paulownia and wisteria. Wrapping itself around this garden, ribbons of patterned fabric mix with royal serene bridge arches over flowing golden water. The red obi was tightly wrapped around her waist four times then neatly tucked behind her in a fashionable bow. Her hair was down hugging against her heart-shaped face. She felt more and more like a princess the more she wore the beautiful outfits.

"You look lovely…" Ming said as she brushed out the waterbender's hair.

"Thank you, Ming." Katara said as she smiled.

Ming then walked in front of Katara and painted her lips with a vermillion colored lipstick against the handle brush of bristles. "There, you are ready." Ming said as she stepped back.

"Shall I escort you to the dining hall?" Ming asked as Katara slipped on two small arched dark violet shoes with high buttons trimmed on the side then up to the ankle. Wobbling a bit as she walked, Katara could never understand high heeled shoes and their purpose.

Finally getting used to her footing Katara then turned and shook her head, "That won't be necessary Ming, I remember the location of the dining quarters." Katara said as she left her room thanking Ming.

Walking down the vast red hallways, Katara managed to enter through to the dining hall. There she was greeted by two guards who opened the two massive red oak doors for her. Once inside she nearly gasped at the sight of the Fire Lord.

The lord's kimono was stunningly detailed with a black background and traced with two dragons etched in shimmering gold, silver and red embroidery. The two dragon claws graces the front of the robe and a stunning embellished color featured completely down the back. His armor was light and settled over his shoulders and a long golden sash tied around his waist glistened in the candle light.

"Come Katara. Please sit down and make yourself comfortable." Zuko said as he walked towards her. He then stopped and noticed the way she moved with a natural grace that would be the envy of any noble born girl he's ever known. Her long sleeves dragged along her slender waist as the colors enhanced the beauty of her skin and features. He was speechless her movements elegantly made their way to him. Smiling with light concern she stared at the teen boy's reaction as his mouth lightly gaped open. She giggled and asked if he was alright. Bringing him back from the blank stare, Zuko lightly coughed as his cheek tinted a visible redness. "Sit here." Zuko offered as Katara thanked him, seating herself in the chair.

Once seated in his own chair Zuko complimented the girl's dress, "You look beautiful." Zuko said as he kept his gaze else where.

"Thank you." Katara said sheepishly as the door suddenly opened with servants.

Placing trays of food down for the two people, Katara was smiling as she noticed no one else was at the table.

'Tonight I get to relax and spend time with Zuko…' Katara thought as she smiled to herself.

* * *

The dish was lightly topped with tasty ginger and rice wine marinade in chicken with the onion and tomato slices. Katara awed at the meal in front of her. "This looks delicious!" the girl exclaimed.

"Yes, the flavor is lighter than the previous meal you had. I told the chef to take it easy on the spices. I hope it pleases you." Zuko said as he took a sip of red wine.

Looking up at Zuko, Katara smiled. It was really considerate of Zuko to be thinking about her. "Thank you…" the girl said as she picked up her chopsticks and took a bite of the tender meat.

The taste was delicate and fresh, Katara lightly moaned as she chewed. "This is so good." Katara said as she swallowed her food.

Zuko smiled and lightly chuckled, he was happy to please the waterbender.

After they finished their meal, Zuko took Katara to the Southern wing of the palace. A small room decorated with red walls and a high golden ceiling with a copper chandelier of six candles lighting the room. A loveseat of black swayed and satin red was leaned against the wall with a long table next to it. Zuko led Katara to the couch then sat next to her quietly. Holding her hand, Katara blushed at Zuko's bold move. Looking up into his eyes she nearly gasped. There was so much emotion in his molten depths. "Zu-ko?" Katara managed to say as he continued to stare almost lovingly at the girl.

"Katara…I…I just wanted you to know. That no matter what happens. I will always be there for you." Zuko said as he raised Katara's slender hand and kissed it affectionately.

Katara blushed deeply as she nodded her head, "And so will I!" Katara said quickly as Zuko chuckled.

A serious expression then laced across his fine features, opening his eyes he then spoke again. "I understand that you possible still have mixed feelings about this marriage but, I will support you, whatever decision you make." Zuko said as he tightened his grip on the girl's palm.

"Zuko…" Katara said softly.

She was so grateful for his support and kindness; it almost seems hard to believe of how he was in the past. Zuko really has change. While Katara was lost in her thought Zuko quietly admired her.

He looked intently into the waterbender's brilliant blue eyes. Two pools of emotion and depth. Zuko then looked down, gazing at her dark skin tone and her chest as it slowly rose then fell back as she breathe.

'She's so beautiful…' Zuko thought no longer denying his growing affection for the girl.

His eyes lifted up back, gazing at her lovely face. Her cheeks were a light pink, Zuko wasn't sure if it was the make-up or if she was just blushing yet either way she still looked amazingly cute. Her lips were lightly parted, plump and luscious soft. Zuko couldn't help but licks his own lips as his mouth gone dry. Zuko thought to himself as he has come to realize of the many things about Katara that he truly admired.

Her strength; and strong will. Her powerful yet elegant skills as a bender; her soft feminine features both erotic and exotic. Her long flowing brown hair and mocha colored skin. Her kindness and motherly care towards her friends and to others. Even her personality was something to admire as she sometimes was unpredictable. She is also very passionate and respects herself and others. Katara is everything Zuko wanted in a girl. Something he now thinks Mai never really had.

Is it right to feel this way? Zuko thought as he then saw a slender hand reach out to him. Looking up he then smiled softly. "Are you alright?" Katara asked. Her deep blue eyes glistened with worry.

"Yes, I am…" Zuko said as he reached out and cupped her cheek. Her eyes widened then soften as she then rested her face against Zuko's palm. Zuko was pleased she did not reject his affection as she then placed her hand over his.

"Zuko…" Katara whispered as his name escaped her lips like the soft caress of silk.

Zuko's cheeks flared red against his porcelain skin, "Y-Yes?" Zuko asked as she looked at him. Leaning over Katara unclipped his royal ornament from his bun. Releasing his hair down as it ruffled over his eyebrows and part of the scarred side of his face. She then slowly lengthens her hand out lightly touching his scar.

"Tell me…What do you think of me?" Katara asked honestly as her cheeks heated up.

Closing his eyes, then opening them slowly he smiled, as he started to lean towards her. Katara froze as he continued to inch closer to her face. Stopping near her lips, Zuko wanted to. He wanted to kiss her so badly he was screaming in his mind. Yet his body stopped him, his heart stopped him. Failing to kiss her he then rested his head on her shoulder. Exhaling a small waste of air, Zuko closed his eyes.

"Zuko?" Katara started to say as the Fire Lord spoke.

"I…I like you." Zuko said as he then braced himself, sitting back to his spot looking at the girl.

"I admire you, Katara. You're really such an amazing person." Zuko said meaning every word.

"Zuko…" Katara said softly as she blushed.

"Yet, I know if I told you how I truly felt. It will make things only harder for me in the end." Zuko said honestly.

"Please tell me…" Katara said as she leaned closer.

Taking it as an invite Zuko leaned in softly, brushing his lips against her. Katara froze as she lightly gasped.

Hoping she will understand his action and feelings. Zuko pulled away, looking down.

Katara blinked as she tried to process in her mind what happened.

'He kissed me…Zuko just kissed me…' Katara thought to herself as her face heated red.

* * *

"Azula…Tell me what are you planning?" Mai asked as she watched the fire princess brush her hair in front of a dresser.

"Hmm, you really wanna know?" the girl said with a slight tease.

Looking at Mai through the mirror she smirked, "Fine I'll tell you." Azula said as she turned around facing the girl.

"I want to end that filthy water peasant's life." Azula said as placed the brush down.

"The waterbender?" Mai said with no emotion.

"Yes…If it wasn't for her I would be Fire Lord by now…" Azula said as she looked at his nails.

Mai thought for a moment, she remembered the waterbender from her trip to Ba Sing Sa. She was the Avatar's girlfriend. Truly Mai didn't care for the girl but she knew Azula's plan was wrong.

She wondered…Should she stop Azula? Could there be another motive that Azula is scheming?

"I don't really care what you do to her…" Mai said with a slight bore tone.

"Hmm…really? I think you would have at least wanted some payback…" Azula said almost sweetly.

"What payback?" Mai said as she suddenly got interested.

"Well, she is after all going to marry Zuko." Azula said as she hid her smile.

A slight unreadable emotion lay across the girl's face as she then stared with a bored expression.

"Really now…So she was chosen by the councils…" Mai said mostly to herself.

"Yes…so it seems…" Azula said as she turned and looked at Mai.

"Doesn't it bother you that a water peasant will bed with your ex boyfriend?" Azula said with a hint of amusement.

Mai's eyes focused as she thought deeply. 'Yes…it does bother me…And yet he wouldn't marry her right? I know Zuko…' Mai thought as she gripped the bed sheet.

Azula smiled wickedly fully aware of the girl's jealously slowly building up in her mind.

It was only a matter of time before Mai will willingly agree to help her defeat the girl and perhaps win back her title.

'This is far too easy…' Azula thought as she turned and looked in the mirror smiling darkly.

--

**There you go! The first Zutara kiss! Also what does Aang have in the box? Also what will Mai decide? Stay tune and please review!**


	30. Chapter 29

Book 4 Air

Chapter 29 Indifference

'She wouldn't? Would she?' Mai continued to ask herself as she washed her face in the bathroom. Gazing at herself in the mirror, her hair down and flat against her head, Mai sighed with a dull tone as she focused on her troubled thoughts.

'This is Azula…She's up to no good. Why? What purpose can she hope to gain?' Mai thought as she rubbed off the smeared eyeliner from the waterline of her eyes.

'Should I play along? Like last time?' Mai thought as she cleaned up her face then turned and opened the door.

'Yes…I know exactly what to do…' Mai thought as a small curve lifted from her lips.

"Azula, I have made my decision." Mai said stoically.

Smiling for a spilt-second before facing the girl, Azula looked at Mai.

"And what is your decision?" Azula asked softly.

"I will join you, and defeat the waterbender. But on one condition…"

"Yes?" Azula asked sure of herself that she knew the answer.

"If you for even a second think you have a right to hurt Zuko. I'll make sure you won't be rotting in a _cell_…" Mai said making sure the fire princess understood her demand and personal threat.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll be stabbing him with your knifes by the time I've finished that peasant off." Azula said with reassurance as she turned to her clothing, folding them unevenly on the bed.

Mai narrowed her eyes, she knew it hurt knowing Zuko will be marrying the waterbender. Yet she reminded herself it was an arranged marriage. Zuko was forced to be with someone he doesn't love. Even so, she knew in her heart that no one will have him. Only she could. Her childhood crush…her sweet prince…

Turning her head she looked out the window, gazing into the nothingness of night outside.

'Zuko…' Mai thought softly as she clenched her fists showing an indifferent emotion in her eyes.

* * *

The hot yet sweet chicken and rice as it filled her mouth with a tender juice. She softly chewed her last bite, enjoying the delight taste as she continued to eat her meal. Placing her chopsticks down, Katara sighed contently. It was probably the best meal she's had lately. Looking over she noticed Zuko was staring at her again; it made her more nervous than usual.

'Why must he stare like that at me? Like some love-struck puppy.' Katara thought to herself as she saw Zuko stand up.

"I'll like to take you somewhere." Zuko said quietly as he lengthens his hand out to her.

"Alright." Katara said as she placed her napkin on the table and stood up from her chair taking the lord's hand.

Walking out of the dining quarters then to a narrower hall, Katara wondered where they were going.

"Where are we going to, Fire Lord Zuko?" Katara asked innocently.

"To the South wing of the palace. There's a special room I want to take you to. Hardly any servants venture there." Zuko said with a pause.

"I need to talk to you about some important matters." Zuko said finishing his sentence quietly.

Katara nodded her head as she followed the lord further down the hall.

As they made their way to the room Katara slightly held her breath as Zuko opened the door. The room was beautifully decorated with a lovely loveseat, the carpet was dark red and the wall's wallpaper was a ruby red with snitched fabric almost like a quilt of red sapphire diamonds. Once sitting down, Katara blushed as Zuko held her hand lightly.

She almost was embarrassed to look up at him, drifting her eyes upward Katara nearly gasped. Staring into his eyes, Katara felt like she was lost in those two golden suns. Two amber orbs shaded with a deep drop of honey. She never saw such emotion in them, so passionate and strong. Barely whispering his name Katara almost felt her heart skip as he started to speak.

"Katara…I…I just wanted you to know. That no matter what happens. I will always be there for you." Zuko said as he raised Katara's slender hand and tilting his head slowly downward as he planted his lips over her knuckles.

Feeling her heart swell with deep admiration she spoke out her mind, "And so will I!" the girl said rapidly.

'Why did I just say that?!' Katara thought to herself as she felt extremely embarrassed for not thinking before speaking.

"I understand that you possible still have mixed feelings about this marriage but, I will support you, whatever decision you make." Zuko said clearly as he stared firmly into Katara's eyes as he tightened his grip on the girl's palm.

"Zuko…" Katara said softly as she thought through what he said.

'He really has change…Well not really 'changed' he's just opened up more. A lot more...

Why do I feel this way…Why is my heart racing and this emotion in me nearly exploding from my chest? I mean, I'm so grateful that he supports me and asks me, my opinion. Yet

I can easily tell him to call off the wedding. Yet, why…Why am I hesitant?' Katara thought deeply unaware of Zuko's gazing eyes over her body and face.

Finally looking up at Zuko, Katara noticed his intense gaze. He appeared to be thinking strongly about something. Concerned, Katara asked him is he was alright.

"Yes, I am…" Zuko said as he reached out and cupped her cheek. Katara's eyes widen as she felt his warm hand hold her face. Once she realized Katara couldn't help but melt in his hold. Tilting her face into his palm, Katara felt safe and at peace. Closing her eyes slowly Katara continued to embrace the lord's gentle touch. Inhaling lightly she smelt the faint scent of smoke along his fingers as she placed her hand on his, lightly clenching his hand with four digits.

"Zuko…" Katara whispered as she opened her eyes.

Seeing the lord's face tinted red and answering her in a curt tone. Katara's eyes glistened, she wanted to know. What did he think of her? Did he hold feelings for her? Thought about her more than a friend?

"Tell me…What do you think of me?" Katara admitting to herself, letting her questioning thoughts be heard.

Suddenly Katara saw his eyes close then opened. Such raw emotion shone through his eyes as he appeared to drift closer to her. Katara's mouth escaped the last ounce of air she as she froze.

'What is he doing?' Katara thought to herself as he inched even closer to her lips.

Expecting to feel his lips on hers, Katara opened her eyes as she felt a sudden weight shift on her shoulder.

"Zuko?" Katara asked slightly confused of his action.

"I…I like you." The lord said as he lifted his head pulling away from Katara.

"I admire you, Katara. You're really such an amazing person." Zuko said with tenderness.

'He l-likes me? He admires me?' Katara thought as she felt the heat rising above the surface of her cheeks. 'Well, why wouldn't he? He's a friend right? Just a good, close friend…' Katara thought nervously as she said his name quietly.

'I want to know…If…Somehow, this can work…No! No why? I shouldn't be feeling this way about him?! And yet…Why do I want it?' Katara thought as she leaned slightly closer gazing at his thin yet soft lips. 'I should be with Aang…yet…

"Yet, I know if I told you how I truly felt. It will make things only harder for me in the end." Zuko said completing Katara's thoughts.

"Please tell me…" Katara said as she leaned closer, 'Tell me what I want…' Katara thought as she slowly closed her eyes.

Before Katara could react any further she suddenly felt warm lips press against hers. The kiss was soft yet passionate. Feeling a deep swell in her chest, as through he nearly sucked the life out of her. The warmth then disappeared as he pulled away. Leaving Katara slightly disappointed when he stopped. The waterbender opened her eyes as she then noticed he was looking down almost ashamed of what he just did.

Then it hit her, 'He kissed me…Zuko just kissed me!' Katara thought as she became deeply embarrassed.

* * *

A view of a small building came into sight as small fireflies flickered in the evening of the Earth Kingdom. A scene came into view of four sturdy generals and a boy boring swirling his finger in the lukewarm tea. The four men looked at one another at the boy's bored pass time.

"Do the monks act as such when waiting for an honored guest?" the high ranked general asked the airbender as he lifted his head up.

"No, it's been so long…Why isn't he here yet." Aang said with a small whine in his tone.

"General Sung makes his time, you should be patience. Your childish act will not be seen by his eyes…" the general said calmly as he closed his eyes.

Aang still bored, continued to spin his finger in the cup. Seeing this infuriated the general. He should have to repeat himself.

"And he will do so now!" the man said loudly with little tolerance.

Aang stopped as he yanked his finger out then tucked his hands underneath the table, lowering his head, "Sorry Sir." Aang said quietly.

Just then everyone from the table bowed their heads along with the owner and some bystanders. Aang turned his head and saw the man.

He was tall and proud, wearing a thick green silk robe with an even larger belt than the other general. The man raised his hand to signal the group to raise their heads. His wrist was clasped with brace studs that hid under a long coffee colored cloak, and his dark brown hair was neatly tied in a bun showing his royal status.

He appeared to be a man greatly respected.

Jumping from his seat, Aang stood in front of the general and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you General Sung." Aang said as the sudden rush of air swept up the man's cloak over his head. Unaware of his small airbending from getting up, he saw the man struggled under his cloak. "Oh I'm sorry!" Aang said as he tried to free the man from the brown fabric.

"Enough!" a man said behind Aang as he backed away, "I am so terribly sorry, general. This _monk_ should have been taught better manners, when in the presence as someone as great as you." The general said with slight disgust as he removed the cloak from the respected officer.

Standing firm with small strands of his hair out from his head and bun. A serious expression shone through his face as Aang lowered his head. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Aang said.

As soon as it came the strict appearance melted away, and the man grinned a wide smile patting the airbender on the back. "No trouble my boy, ha haha!" Sung laughed out, as he reassured the young airbender.

Aang softly smiled as he was seated by the general, "Tell me Avatar, what business did the Earth King wished to discuss with you?" Sung asked slowly becoming more serious yet gentle in his tone.

"From the letter, it was something about the drought and riots here in the Earth Kingdom." Aang managed to squeak out trying to show his respect.

"Ah yes, such troubled times here in our country. I am sure you can work some things out with his majesty. Come now, your stagecoach awaits, my boy!" the general said as he hooted a loud boastful laugh.

"But General Sung, the arrangement, we have to at least discuss-

"Oh come now, Theodor, the boy has no time for that. He is to see the King! Not to talk to us over such trivial matters." Sung said cutting the general off while he continued to lead Aang to the carriage.

"Good luck, my boy! Say hello for the King for me, will you? Ha Ha!" Sung said haughtily.

"Uh, alright, I will…" Aang said quietly and sheepishly as he slowly sank in his seat in the carriage.

"You bison will be shipped to Ba Sing Sa. Enjoy the ride!" Sung said as he shut the door then waved.

Aang lightly waved his hand as the carriage started to move riding off into the night. The general continued to waved then slowly stopped.

"General Sung why did you send him off like that!" the man said annoyed from the general's usual attitude.

"Because Theodor, he is only a young lad. He doesn't need to hear our complains. He has bigger things to worry about. Let the King deal with him." Sung said softly yet seriously.

The general huffed as he went inside the small building while the officer smiled.

"Safe travels, young Avatar." Sung said softly, as he walked back into the building loudly announcing, "Now, who wants some sake! Ye?" the boastful man laughed out as the scene drifts off to the view of the moon.

* * *

Viewing in the slowly rotting earth, a voice called out in the out stretched darkness surrounding him. "Their hearts will twine…And their dreams will form, I will capture their faces…" the voice said darkly as he chuckled.

Flashes of long roach legs crawling along the soil and a pair of lips smiled, "I will finally add a child to my collection…" the mouth said as the segments curled with excitement.

'Mmhmm….hmm….Mmm…Time is almost up." The vile creature said as the scene reverse back slowly revealing garnished twisted roots and a green misty marsh.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I decided to add in Katara's point of view with Zuko's talk and kiss. Well, more on Mai's decision and Toph's feelings later next chapter! Also what sneaky plans does another more sinister and more evil villain has in story for our beloved characters?**

**Stay tune and pretty**** please REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Wow, over one hundred reviews! Thank you all for such wonderful comments and advice. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

Book 4 Air

Chapter 30 Frustration

The view of the open training grounds of the palace was seen as the first rays of sun light rose behind the black mountains of the elevated volcanoes in the distance. Sweat glistened against the firebender's bare porcelain chest chiseled with tightening abs and muscle. A loud aggravated cry escaped Zuko's lips as he shot another fist full of flames into the morning air. Zuko was angry with his actions from the previous night. Deep conflict of emotions raged in his heart and mind as he took out his frustrations with firebending.

'Why? Why did she?' Zuko thought recalled the memory.

'_After he kissed her, Zuko lowered his head, almost ashamed for doing what he did, yet he couldn't hide his feeling any longer. He waited for her to respond. Daring to look up, Zuko saw a sight he wished he hadn't. Tears were falling down her rosy cheeks as her fingertips lightly touched her moisten lips. Her deep blue eyes appeared to be in shock._

_A sharp gasp left her mouth as she suddenly ran and left the room, never looking back._

_Zuko remained in his seat as a deep sigh escaped his lips. She rejected him._

_Honestly he wasn't surprised, he just wished it didn't end the way that it did. There was also another factor in all of this._

_The Avatar…His friend and the waterbender's boyfriend…_

_He knew Katara probably felt like she betrayed Aang, by having Zuko kiss her._

'_Yet we are going to marry, so there's nothing wrong with kissing her…' Zuko thought to himself, trying to reason why he's been feeling such a deep and strong attraction for the girl._

_It couldn't be helped. He knew he will have to face her again and it hurt him inside, over the fact things might get awkward._

* * *

Performing another stance as he ungracefully shot another flame, the produced fire were inches away from his callused clenched fingers as it flared into the cool atmosphere. Zuko remained inattentive, unaware of the person patiently watching him in the distance.

"You are getting sloppy in your stances and aim, Fire Lord Zuko." A calm voice said in a serious tone.

Zuko stopped nearly falling over by the sudden voice that over threw his concentration. Turning his head his eyes focused then looked away.

"Sigh, so I assume you receive the message about Azula, Uncle." Zuko said he slowly walked over to him, throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"Yes, and I am not surprised she escaped." Iroh said as he tucked his hands underneath his sleeves.

"But that is not the main reason I have come." Iroh said as he watched Zuko placed a loose red shirt one of his many different training outfits especially in the late season.

"Something appears to be troubling you, my nephew. Are the generals stressing you over the tribulations of the Earth Kingdom?" Iroh asked as he remembered in the past how his nephew usually resorted to practicing his firebending blindly to release difficult issues that he was dealing with.

"Partly…But it's something more serious in my account." Zuko said with a sigh, admitting he needed someone to talk to.

"Come, let's have some tea and we can discuss your troubles, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh said as he patted his nephew on the back and led him into the palace.

* * *

Lying down on the small cot, Mai sighed again. She couldn't sleep. So many thoughts were rushing through her mind. Why did she agree to help Azula? She knew Azula far too well to even think she possibly get away without harming the little trust she had. Then again, she worried for Zuko's safety. Azula wouldn't hesitate to kill him off or even her. But she still had to know. Did Zuko still love her? Would there be a chance for her in the end? To be with the one she loved? That she could actually stop Azula, from going through her plan, and succeeding in harming someone?

Sitting up Mai decided to take a walk outside and clear her thoughts.

Quietly she stepped by not wanting to wake up the fire princess. She left the room and walked down the village. Stars still tinkled against the dark night sky as soft sound of wind breezed by the girl as she tugged on her cloak from the cold of early autumn.

Stopping suddenly she felt a strange presence stirring near her. Turning her head, looking at the torii then into the few bamboo trees surrounding the trail before it disappeared lightly of the dark depths. Mai started to wonder to herself.

'Come to think of it, I don't remember ever hearing or seeing any animals in those woods.' Mai thought with slight unease as she continued to gaze at the forest.

'Someone or something is watching…' Mai thought as she started to get the creeps. This whole village appeared weird in fact. The villagers welcomed them with open arms, accepting no money for their stay in the inn. Was it due to the peace in the area, or to not disturb something in the forest? Mai wasn't sure, and honestly it was no concern on her behalf. She had far more troubling things to worry about.

Turning around Mai decided to walk back to the inn. Once inside the room she froze, Azula was standing by the window, "Mai…I know we both can agree you do not trust me. But that can go both ways." Azula said as she slightly turned her head revealing a cold glare.

"Where did you go so late at night?" Azula asked softly almost sweetly.

"I just went for a walk, I couldn't sleep." Mai said truthfully.

"Hmm…I see." Azula said as she completely turned facing the girl.

"Tell me…Why did you agree to help me?" Azula asked with a firm stare in her eyes.

Mai grinded her teeth; Azula was always good at reading someone's true intentions. Ever since she was a child, Azula knew how to see through a person's heart.

Mai just wished that she didn't reveal such wavering signs to the fire princess, her weakness. "I want to redeem myself. I want you to trust me again." Mai said with part truth in her words hoping that there was some chance the real Azula, her once true friend still lingered in the crazed girl's mind.

"After you traitorous act at the Boiling Rock I don't believe I can ever trust you. But I do need you. You are the only one that I know, who can let Zuko and the others guard down. If you do this for me, I'll give you what you want." Azula said coolly.

"And, what could you possibly know, what I want?" Mai said keeping her guard up.

Azula smiled darkly, "Freedom from your parents perhaps? Or maybe to clear your crimes, against the Fire Nation? Zuko's love…?" Azula said with slight amusement at the end.

Mai lowered her head. All those things were indeed what she desired. But Azula…She was too wicked, too evil. Mai knew in the end she will never possess any of the terms that Azula had so clearly named off.

'It was too easy.'

Yet she knew she had to play along. To save Zuko; to save herself.

"Yes." Mai said as she stared Azula straight in the eye, her emotions hidden behind her stoic masked expression.

Azula smirked.

'Say all you want, Mai…I know better.' Azula thought as she then walked over to the bedside.

"Prepare your things; we'll leave before dawn." Azula said as she picked up her cloak.

Mai nodded her head and walked to her bed, 'What am I going to do?' Mai thought with slight concern as she looked back at the princess.

'How can I win?'

* * *

Groaning lightly, the young woman rose from her bed then shuffled to the bathroom. Looking up at the mirror she sighed. Katara felt terrible and didn't get much sleep from last night. A light knock tapped on the door as Katara called out in an irritated tone, "Come in!"

Quickly Ming came in then bowed to Katara in the doorway of the bathroom. "Excuse me for my tardiness, Miss!" the servant girl said as she bowed deeper, her nose inches away from the floor.

"Oh, Ming…No, no it's alright. You weren't late for anything. Sorry if I was rude." Katara said with a small sigh.

Ming continued to stay in her position as she spoke, "I should be punished. Forgive me for my lack of duty to you Miss." The girl said as she shut her eyes preparing for any dread.

Katara sighed in a hopeless tone, no matter how many times she has said it. 'Don't worry and don't wait on me so much.' Katara was never one to get used to being waited on. She had even hoped Ming can looked at her as a friend, but it never got through.

"I'm not going to punish you. Now, let me help you." Katara said as she offered her hand.

Ming rose quickly keeping her head low, refusing the girl's hand.

Katara just smiled and shook her head. Gracefully she lifted the girl's chin up and gave the girl a reassuring grin.

"No more bowing, nor calling me 'Miss'. My name is Katara. Just Katara." The waterbender said warmly.

"Y-Yes…Mis- I mean, Katara." Ming said as her cheeks tinted with embarrassed and slightly surprised from the woman's bold move and statement. No one has ever told her something so…Humble before. Much less treated her like an equal. It wasn't the way in the palace.

"Now, I may require your assistances this morning. Please help me start my bath and pick out an outfit." Katara said trying to make the best of her morning with a friendly tone.

"Yes, of course." Ming said as she walked in and turned the bath water on.

* * *

The sun rose high behind the drifting clouds as the lower district of the Fire Nation. The townspeople were preparing their daily lives along the market stores and shops; while four women came into view seated in a small patio.

"I heard some juicy stories while in the Upper district of the nobles." One woman said as she shielded her lips spreading the gossip.

"Oh do tell!" another woman said as she leaned closer as the two other women nodded their heads.

"Well, I have heard that ex princess Azula not only escaped, but killed her father in a brutal attack." The woman said how it also explained the reasoning for the lockdown.

"Ah, such a shame." One of the women said softly as she turned to the younger woman of the group.

"Diao, you're a fellow guard in the Eastern front. Tell us, what have you heard lately?" the woman asked eagerly.

"Now, Dawn you know as guardswoman I can not reveal any filed statements of any incident." Diao said in defense.

"Oh come on, there must be something, good…" the third woman said as she pushed the girl to spill.

"Well…I have heard the Lieutenant Huo of the fifth command of General Jin was removed from office." Diao said in a small whisper.

"No!" all the women said in surprise.

"Yes, not only that, but it was due to the Fire Lord's wrath. Something along the lines, of shaming his people, and his lover." Diao said giving false information by shallow reports she has read.

"Oh, speaking of lovers…What do you think of the water tribe princess?" the first woman said.

"I thought she was a water peasant, sold to our lord for profit, wasn't she?" the second woman said in wonder.

"Oh no, she has a royal blood line, I heard from Lo herself, or was it Li?" the third woman said itching her chin.

"But isn't it true the girl has stolen the lord's heart?" Diao asked.

"Ah it would only make sense, since he almost died for her." Dawn said nodding her head.

"What! Where did you hear that?" the second woman asked flustered.

"Yes, I remember now, I heard it from one of the noblewoman in the Upper homes. He was struck by a blade in the chest." Dawn said pretty sure it happened.

"By whom?" everyone asked.

"The Avatar." Dawn said.

"Ah, he became jealous of the fire prince." The second woman said.

"But that doesn't make sense." Diao said.

"Then how was Fire Lord Ozai defeated? How did our lord win the title to the throne, the Avatar had no business over the Agni Kai…?" Diao asked not believing the woman's claim.

"Speaking of the Avatar…I heard some interesting tales from a salesman." The first woman said ignoring Diao's remarks.

"Oh?" the other women said interested.

"That he is having an affair with an earthen maiden." The woman said as she cupped her lips with her hand.

"Oh what a headline that will make!" Dawn said giggling.

The three women continued their gossip as Diao sighed leaving the table.

'I'm not going to part take in these worthless chats…' Diao thought as she looked out into the busy streets.

'I want to know…What's the truth in all this? Are our people in danger? Why is this happening?'

* * *

The view of a cherry wood table was seen with two porcelain cups of hot tea. Four fingers lightly wrapped around the cup bringing it up to a masculine yet lean mouth. Once Zuko drank the soothing tea, he sighed. "Is it right Uncle? To feel these feelings?" Zuko asked openly as he kept his head down.

After the teen boy told his story about the waterbender to the old man, Iroh rubbed his gray beard pondering lightly. It was a familiar scene that played out in front of him, a shadow line of his own past …For he once felt the same in his youth. But never had the chance to tell the woman of his dreams how he felt. Thus lost her, yet on the brightside he did meet a new love and had his beloved son Lu Ten in the end. Hopefully things will turn out differently for his nephew.

"You have always had a strong connection with the young waterbender. Whether or not you've realized it in those times, she as well offered you forgiveness. She trusts you. Respects you as who you are, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh said.

"But she rejected me…" Zuko said slightly depressed.

"Miss Katara still holds on to her own traditions as a water tribeswoman. In order for her to understand your feelings, you have to give her space and time to reflect her own. Only then will she be willing to see you again." Iroh said full of wisdom.

Zuko sighed deeply; he knew all too well that he had to give her space. But his own emotions, his own heart was afraid and confused. He thought he had everything planned out. That after the marriage he would file the divorce papers and then somehow get back Mai. Yet…Here he is, slowly falling for the one person that, understood him better than any one else…Someone who in reality, can't have.

"Heh…Destiny…It is a funny thing." Zuko said to himself almost mocking his uncle's words.

"Now you understand, Fire Lord Zuko. The fate of the universe has played its piece. Now it is your turn to make a move." Iroh said as he took a long sip of tea.

"Thank you uncle…I am truly grateful you had come to visit, and had this talk with me." Zuko said as he closed his eyes feeling confident in his decision.

* * *

**Oh my! What will happen next! Stay tune! Please REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 31

Book 4 Air

Chapter 31 Scrolls

The morning light shone over the Earthern lands as Aang slowly awoke from his bumpy ride which suddenly hauled against the weight of the ostrich horses stomping their hooves on the dry soil. Rubbing his right eye, Aang turned his attention, glimpsing out the window. The scene of tan walls towering high from his view, which was blocked from any light or blue sky above peering his eyes. Once the door opened, Aang slowly made his way out, slightly stretching from the small space he had to endure from the long night of traveling.

"Avatar Aang, welcome to the outer wall of Ba Sing Sa. Come you must be wearily from your travels." A young woman said as she led the airbender to a small building just a few yards away from the huge green metal gates blocking off the countryside.

Once inside Aang noted the rather cramped furniture and small stove in the two room hut.

"Please make yourself comfortable. This is a resting stop for travelers. I am sorry for its poor condition; we rarely have any visitors after the war ended." The girl said with a bow.

"Oh no, it's alright. I'm grateful." Aang said as he nodded his head.

The woman smiled faintly, her eyes appeared heavy as a slight darkness hung underneath her lids. She seemed exhausted, Aang grew concern.

"Are you alright? You don't look so good…" Aang said as he observed the girl more closely.

"Oh, no…I'm fine…" the young woman said slightly embarrassed.

"So what's your name?" Aang asked trying to make conversation.

"My name is Jin…" the girl said as she flipped her braid behind her neck.

"Do you live here?" Aang asked.

Jin lightly chuckled, "No…No. I live in the third district of Ba Sing Sa. It was only recently I move out into the countryside to make extra money. Ever since the war ended, my family has to readjust to the changes. We had fewer customers which led me to find another job. It's been so hard lately. Hopefully now that you're here, our people can get the money they need." Jin said with a smile.

"Money?" Aang asked.

"Yes…The Dai Li used to offer payments to the citizens with low incomes, in support from the king. My mother used to receive a daily amount; it was enough for us to afford some beard and milk. After the Fire Nation took over, they actually doubled our amount due to keep as inns for their troops. A few soldiers actually stayed in my house. It was so frightening. Now that both the Dai Li and Fire Nation are gone, our people are in great debt. The King hasn't done anything to help. Our crops are dying, our animals stopped breeding. I-I just" Jin said as she started to get emotional from the stress.

"It's okay Jin, I'm here, remember? I'll talk with the King and we'll figure out a way to help your people and the rest of the Earth Kingdom." Aang said with reassurance.

Jin nodded her head as she wiped her tears away, "Thank you." Jin said softly as she bowed her head.

Aang smiled lightly thinking to himself, 'I had no idea it was this serious. I hope I can convince the king to help.' Aang thought.

* * *

Walking down the hall, Katara tried her best to avoid running into the Fire Lord. Yet she knew in time she will have to face him.

Casually swaying her arms as she walked, Katara smiled lightly. She loved her new outfit. The long sleeves flowed elegantly against her body. Decorated with delicate cherry blossoms in shades of pink and lavender with silhouettes of a pagoda lanterns detailed on the bottom. Katara felt her mood lighten as the soft textures tickled her arms.

As she continued down the hall, Katara noticed a door slightly open. Curious she peeked in. Her eyes widen as she opened the door, it was a massive library. Collections of scrolls in racks of golden sills and piles of books documents towering along shelves. A long narrow oak table with cushioned chairs centered in the room. Two huge stained glass red floral windows from the far end of the room lit up the room brightly. Next to the windows was a large fireplace mantle designed with engravings of swirling patterns and painted gold leaves on the corners. The flame glowed a soft hue in the room, making it very warm and welcoming to any who entered.

Slowly walking in, Katara stepped by the table. Tracing her fingers along the rough surface as she turned to one of the papers lay out on the wood table. Leaning over she read the characters written in narrow columns. Small notes and reports of meetings and generals were named on the thin rice paper. Particularly not interesting the waterbender, Katara turned and looked along the many racks behind her.

'It's been such a long time since I've read any thing…' Katara thought to herself.

Living in the Water Tribe, it was rare for a woman to have ever learned how to read. But thanks to her grandmother, she was able to learn the basic symbols and read fairly well, considering her strict traditions. Katara loved reading. It was a favorite past time she used to do while in Ba Sing Sa.

Reaching out Katara picked a scroll and opened it. Reading along the symbols, a small character caught her attention; it was the symbol meaning waterfall. It was a statement based on an old legend. Once more about dragons and the elements. It amazed Katara, how similar and how often water was mention in the history of the Fire Nation. The sun and skies mentioned with the mystical wonders of ancient times. It intrigued Katara greatly.

_Through the vineyards and the olive groves of the village, in the valley of the proud castle of the lord; tiled roofs of their vassal, ran the nation whose majestic course could not, it seemed, conceal a dragon. And, however, in its depths, close to the small town of Su where the curve of the river is directed towards the sea, was hidden the cave of Wei. _

_By late afternoon of summer, under a burning sun bathing the city and the fields, a young woman went at the edge of the river to wash there the swathes of her new-born baby. While rubbing her linen vigorously, she threw a distracted glance on gleaming water, and saw floating on the surface, not far from bank, a cup engraved with gold in which shone a pearl._

The young woman did not see the trap. Without taking time to think, she tightened the arm to seize the object but the cup scintillating at the sunray deviated out of her range. Again, she leaned very far ahead, stretched and, as one could envisage it, lost balance abruptly.

As she falls in water, an invisible claw seizes her wrist. The young woman tried in vain to get released. The irresistible grasp dragged her downwards. Right before she sank, whereas she felt her skirt fill up water, she had a last vision of the ground with the scattered linen drying on grass and her crying baby, then the beast engulfed her.

She returned to her senses in a crystal cave. Beyond the translucent walls, several long algae undulated, as rocked by the breeze. Fishes slipped by among grasses. Close to her was posed the gold cup containing the pearl which she had wanted to seize. Then she saw her kidnapper. Enormous, the dragon with the shining scales contemplated her, lying close to the cup.

Fascinated by his emerald glance, she tried to rise and felt her memories of her life of the surface to be erased: her child, her husband, her house of village, the fields, the silver olive-trees all around the sunny city, all this faded and grew blurred, like the memories of dreams. She did not heard nothing more in her head except the words of the dragon whose voice had resonances of a gong. She could only subdue to the will of the monster.

Wei had taken her because she was young and robust and because she nursed herself her baby. The dragon needed the milk of a mortal to nourish his own young, a fragile freshly hatched creature. Thus, taken with the snares of a magic spell, the young woman became the slave of dragon.

Katara became so interested in the story; she was unaware of the person who came in and was watching her. Two molten eyes intently gaze at her with amusement. 'She can read…How interesting…' Zuko thought as he stepped closer to the girl.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Katara?" Zuko said with a low silken voice.

Katara jumped then froze as she dropped the scroll. Chuckling lightly Zuko leaned down and picked up the cylinder paper. Glancing over the letters, his eyebrow lightly arched. "The Cave of Wei…Ahh, quite an interesting story you have found." Zuko said as he rolled up the scroll then placed it down on the table.

Katara remained silent as she lowered her head.

'Tsk, look at him…Acting all calm and relax…Like nothing happened.' Katara thought to herself as her lips pouted upward.

Zuko noticed the girl's discomfort and facial expression; honestly it was rather cute in his eyes.

"So how often do you wander in the palace before you end up finding me?" Zuko said as he stepped closer to the girl.

"What do you mean?" Katara said as she took a step back.

"I have found you in the most unlikely places. My mother's garden for one, and now this room. Tell me, are you stalking me, Katara?" Zuko said with an amusing smirk on his face.

Katara glared at him, "No! I just happen to run into you!" Katara said embarrassed by his words.

"I was actually trying not to see you today, but I guess that can't happen, now can it?" Katara said angry as she turned her back to the Fire Lord.

Zuko chuckled, she was quite the spitfire. Her body language and words were not acceptable in the presence of his title. Yet he let it go, she was after all a Master in her own right. Thus they were equals.

It excited Zuko. She was a challenge he hoped to beat, and win. Pushing and pulling, back and forth between their insults and strong egos.

But Zuko didn't yell back, of course she stung his pride, yet it wasn't the point. They needed to talk. They needed to make amends before continuing any further.

Before he spoke he thought of a better place. Somewhere she can calm down while he explained his reasons.

"Come; let us go to the garden. We need to talk." Zuko said, almost demanding her.

Katara huffed as she turned around obeying the lord. Walking out of the library and down the hall, they said nothing. Both thinking deeply about what's to come.

* * *

Stepping along the hard floors, a small delicate hand traced over the doorway as Toph walked in her room. Everything was in its place as she had last left it. Feeling her way to her bed, Toph sat down.

She was grateful to be back home, talking with her parents. Telling them about her adventures and travels. Yet somehow she felt kind of empty inside. Like she was missing something. Leaning over Toph gilded her fingers along her nightstand, feeling for the necklace she used to wear in her youth. The chain felt cool against her fingers as she picked it up. Holding it in her hands Toph remembered when she first wore it. It was the day I met Aang and the others in the courtyard. Running her fingers over to the center where a golden water lily was, its petals blooming along the metal she felt the grooves of the trinket.

A light frown formed from her lips, 'Aang…' Toph thought.

She couldn't help but miss the goofy airbender. He always seemed to be there, by her side. She missed his kind words and sweet gestures. 'Actually now that I think about it, he's been real nice to me lately…' Toph wondered to herself as her cheeks tinted lightly from the memories.

Placing the necklace down, Toph then reached up and removed her hair bun. Letting her hair fall down she then fell to her side and lay on her bed. Her black hair fanning out against the soft silk pillows, the blind earthbender started to daydream.

* * *

**As for the story of "The cave of Wei." It was partly used in the real legend of "A Stay at the Waters Kingdom" I have no ownership of the paragraphs I have used based on the myth. Everything else is mine of course. I hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you thought about it so far. I also know this was rather short. Next chapter will continue and explain more about Katara, Zuko, and Toph's ordeals. Again review, and thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 32

Book 4 Air

Chapter 32 Settled Breeze

Walking out into the vestibule, Katara quietly followed the Fire Lord. Stepping on to the soft green grass, a light breeze flowed by them. As they finally reached their location underneath the large willow tree, its loose branches swayed gently from the settled breeze. Once Katara sat down, her legs folded in a polite matter to the side as Zuko sat on his bottom leaning against the trunk.

They waited in silence, collecting their thoughts and thinking what should be said.

Katara then spoke up softly, her voice carried by the wind. "I know you probably wanted to talk to me about the other night. And well, it's okay. I over-reacted." Katara said trying to think of a better excuse.

"Kata-

"No, Zuko…Let me finish…" Katara said cutting off the teen boy.

"I had a lot to think about, and honestly when you kissed me I was surprised and a little hurt. But then I remembered that we are engaged. It should be normal for couples to kiss. Yet…" Katara said lightly as she raised her hand touching her neck where her mother's necklace used to be.

"Katara…What I did, was only because I…I admire you. You are such an amazing person. I-I couldn't control myself. I understand this must be a difficult time for you. I won't push you into anything…I swear it." Zuko said sincerely.

Katara nodded her head, grateful that he understands. "Yet…I want you to do something for me…" Katara said as she lowered her head.

"Anything…" Zuko said as he looked at the girl, his eyes glistening.

Katara raised her head, her facial expression held a serious feature almost foreign from the girl's usual soft appearance. "Don't fall in love with me." Katara said her voice almost dark and somehow intriguing to Zuko's ears.

Zuko didn't know what to say, could something so simple? Be that hard to make possible?

Does he want to keep such a promise?

Lifting his head, gazing into the waterbender's eyes, Zuko spoke softly, "I promise."

A flash of the previous event crossed through Zuko's mind. The minute, she stared into his eyes, and removed his royal artifact from his hair. Her tender gesture towards him…What did it mean?

"May I ask you something?" Zuko asked quietly.

Katara turned her head to the side, drifting her eyes over the crystal clear pond in the distance. A small shadow casted over her eyes as her lips parted, "Yes?"

"Back in the private room, what you did... Before, I kissed you. What did it mean?" Zuko asked lowering his head as red tinted his cheeks.

"I wanted to see the real you. Not the Fire Lord, just you…" Katara said lightly as the last word barely came off as a whisper. She continued her gaze at the scenery as Zuko grew uncomfortable by the awkward silence.

"I see…" Zuko said as he looked back up at the girl.

'I don't like this…What's making her act this way? So distant, so cold? Was it my actions that led her to behave this way…? Or it something more?' Zuko pondered to himself.

* * *

Waves crashed along the stern of the metal ship as it sailed across the choppy water. A royal guard walked along the deck, overlooking the distance island ahead.

"Private, we're near the reef's edge. Prepare for the dock down of the boat." The man said as the crewmen continued their duties.

"Right a way, Sir." The man said with a short bow.

"You! Come here." The royal guard ordered as a lean crewman, as he stopped his chore.

"Yes, Sir…?" the young man asked as he arrived at his post.

"Inform the two warriors they've reached Kyoshi's Island. Have them, report to the upper deck." The man said as the younger man saluted.

"Yes Sir!" The man said as he left to the doorway.

* * *

Lifting his head up, Sokka rubbed his eyes then opened his mouth wide into a lazy yawn. Sleep was almost impossible for him due to the constant rocking of the ship and the dim light the candles gave against the black walls in his cabin. Once he stood up a knock on the hollow door alerted him. "Prince Sokka, you have reached Kyoshi's island prepare yourself and meet Commander Cao on deck." A voice called out behind the door.

"Alright!" Sokka called out as he rubbed his shoulder.

'Well, better get my stuff ready…' Sokka thought as he changed into his usual Water Tribe clothes.

* * *

A soft sweet scent filled the airbender's nose as he walked out of the hut. The dry hot air swept through the area, causing an uncomfortable temperature making the unfamiliar scent a pleasant one rather than the foul sweat and dirt. A slight confused expression formed on his face, 'It smells like water lilies out here. That's strange…' Aang thought as he knew no such flower was near nor any water to produce such plant life could exist in the harsh terrain. Only small shrubs and mustard flowers surrounded the dry land where in the distance the rocky canyon of desert remained.

'Water lilies…' Aang pondered softly as his thoughts were soon interrupted by a man walking up to him.

"Avatar Aang, it is safe for you to journey again." The man said as he called out for Aang's ride.

Aang was still a little unsure why they had to stop, rather the fact the ostrich horses needed to rest and recoup. Then again, it was probably just a safety precaution for travelers. Either way it was starting to get old.

As the carriage pulled up Aang sighed, not looking forward to another long ride through the countryside in a small stagecoach. Once inside, Aang folded his arms and glanced at the tassels dangling from the window. 'I wonder how everyone else is doing…' Aang thought to himself.

The two beasts snorted as they prepared to pull the wagon behind them. Step by step the hooves of the two ostrich horses paced in front of the entrance. The wheels creaked as the carriage gradually moved along the dirt path. Two huge gates with the Earth Kingdom icon etched in the metal slowly pulled back, opening their doors to the honored traveler.

Aang stared in awe as the new scene came into view. Vast fields of crops and trees surrounded the out-stretched land. Further the carriage traveled, the more Aang started to notice the reality of the Earth Kingdom's condition. Golden, dried vegetation covered the ground as the plentiful fruit trees planted around the area, were barely full of any leaves or blossoms. The land was dying in front of the airbender's eyes.

Aang narrowed his eyes slightly, 'I have to do this…I have to make things right.' The airbender thought with a driven desire.

* * *

Being led by one of the servants, Toph sighed as she prepared herself. Lunch usually was an uneventful time for her in the past. Her parents used to either discuss their newly found success and money's worth in gold or boring rumors about the nobles. Something Toph wasn't interested in, but she did want to re-bond with her mother and father. So she bared through as much as she could.

Once the two doors opened and Toph was seated, to her surprised she didn't hear her parents. Tapping her feet solid on the ground she did in fact feel their presence. So then…Why the silence?

"Mom? Is something wrong?" Toph asked as she heard her mother lightly gasp out holding her breathe.

"Nothing's wrong sweet pea. Your father and I are just so amazed of how beautiful and how tall you have become." The woman said trying to hide any dread from her voice.

Toph's eyebrow lifted upward, 'what's they're problem?' Toph thought as she waited to be served a plate of food.

"Ok, what's up? I can sense there's something wrong." Toph said firmly wanting answers. Toph heard her father sigh deeply as he spoke in a clear yet firm tone.

"My dear daughter, we think it is best you don't return to the Avatar and his friends for a while." Toph's father said calmly.

Toph sighed; she knew it was too good to be true. Her parents still wanted to keep her home, locked away like some fragile infant-or more like a wild boar.

"Look, I have plans. I want to help rebuild our country. I'm the greatest earthbender in the world. People need my abilities and skills; I can do whatever I want!" Toph said in a loud annoyed voice.

Toph heard her mother trying to hold back her sob, and then Toph became worried. Her mother never cried…

"Mom?" Toph asked as she felt her mother tremble.

"There's something you're not telling me! What is it?!" Toph exclaimed as her face expressed both fear and anger.

The blind earthbender then felt soft footsteps ran out of the room as the distant sound of her mother crying grew faint.

She then felt her father become tense as he inhaled sharply. "You can not see the _Avatar_ again." Toph's father said strictly.

Toph's sightless eyes widen, 'Why does he not want me to see Aang?' Toph thought as her heart sank.

Toph lowered her head, "Why?" the blind girl asked quietly.

"It's for your own good." Toph's father said as he sat up from his chair and left the room.

A single tear fell from the girl's soft cheek as her bangs covered her eyes. 'Why? Why does this have to happen again?' Toph thought to herself remembering the last time Aang was ordered out of her life.

* * *

**I know this is shorter than my previous chapters, but I'm saving the next part for a special scene, involving some lovely Zutara and Taang goodness. I hope you like it and please review! Also can anyone guess what might happen? What are Toph's parents hiding? What happens when Aang finally meets the Earth King? Where's Momo?!**

**Review if you want Momo!**


	34. Chapter 33

**To the readers, I understand at some points in the chapters seemed to be rushed but I swear there's a point to the build up and drama. I want this to be realistic for every person in this story. Hopefully they sound and acted like they would in the series. I promise you won't be disappointed!**

**Enjoy!**

**Please review!**

Book 4 Air

Chapter 33 Worries and Sighes

The sun shined over the distant island as its bright light shimmered across the green-blue ocean, creating a glistening path along the water surface. Foam crashed against the black metal of the ship as it came into view making its way into the small lagoon blocked away from the coal reefs. The sight of a massive anchor from the side shone plumping into the water, slowly sinking in the depths. The scene of the ship's deck was scattered of crewmen, preparing a large boat to be fastened on the sidelines, ready to aboard the two warriors.

A young man walked along the deck, his hair neatly tied back in his tribe's traditional style of a strong fighter. Sokka smiled lightly as he noticed a figure clad in an ornate, armored green kimono, with a golden metal headdress gleaming in the sunlight. The young woman turned around smiling at the Water Tribesman. Sokka couldn't help but blush lightly as he secretly admired the woman's geisha-like makeup painted on her face. She looked like a fierce warrior, ready for battle with her sharp metal fans tucked away on her belt.

"I'm so excited Sokka, I'm finally returning home…" Suki said softly as she turned her gaze toward the island.

"Yea…" Sokka said lightly.

The two watched the crewmen orderly ascendable the tight ropes to haul the wooden boat down. Just then a tall man walked up to them, "Ah, the two young War Heroes, I have heard so much about…I figured you'd be older." The man said with slight amusement in his voice as he huffed out a disrespectable laugh.

Sokka's brow frowned with abhorrence as Suki held him back from any unnecessary remarks. "Let it go Sokka…" Suki whispered to the young man as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Suki narrowed her eyes; she grew tired of Sokka's protective actions, especially towards members of the Fire Nation. Even though they sometimes are disrespectful, there was no reason to act hastily and improper due to such little matters.

Unnoticing the young man's discomfort, the Fire Nation man continued to laugh lightly. finally stopping as he gave the two teens his attention. "I am Commander Cao of this fleet; please allow me to show you my most humble regards to our Young War Heroes." The man said with an indolent bow.

If on cue, three men walked up to Sokka and Suki, holding three boxes decorated with golden seals. "Fifty pounds, to Kyoshi Island and to her people." The man said with a boastful attitude as the three men opened the chests filled with lustrous gold blocks piled up to the rim.

Suki and Sokka's eyes widen, the Water Tribesman continued to be in shock with his mouth hanging wide open. As for the young woman next to him, she suddenly bowed deeply. "Thank you so much!" Suki said loudly, trying to hide the tearful joy in her voice.

"In honorable respect to the Fire Lord, he hopes you will use this well to help rebuild your village." The man said as he ordered the men to place the generous gift into the boat.

Sokka nodded his head as he smiled down at Suki as she raised her face upward. "We will. Thank the Fire Lord for us." Sokka said gratefully.

"Of course…Now, please prepare to leave. The village awaits you." Cao said as he lengthen his hand outward, pointing to the boat.

* * *

Walking along the garden in the courtyard, Toph sighed. Things were not looking well for the blind earthbender. Her parents were more protective than usual and make it worse; there was no sign of any freedom possible for her. She now has an escort of one of the servants, following her at a reasonable distance. Turning her head lightly, Toph scoffed as she felt the woman stand impatiently; waiting for any commands the noble girl may ask or need. It was annoying. Can a girl just have some alone time?

Feeling the early shifts of cool air flow pass her form, Toph nearly trembled from the sudden change of temperature. Air…Wind…The element that Toph envied secretly in her mind. The soothing winds were the perfect description to describe Toph's desire.

Freedom…

Blowing whatever it went…Even the boars had more freedom than she did, casting their feathered wings into the skies. Able to roam anywhere they pleased. They were the paradoxical symbol of her legacy; her family crest for generations, the flying pig.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she continued on down the stone path. Stepping over the loose pebbles that trailed along over to the small arched bridge. Toph came to the center of the overpass and rested her hands on the sill. Thinking lightly to herself, the blind girl closed her eyes as another breeze flowed through her hair swaying her bangs. 'This stupid wind…It only reminds me of…him.' Toph thought as she bathed in the warm sunlight as the cold breeze giving her skin goose-bumps.

'It's so unfair…' The girl thought as she rested her chin on her hands unaware of the figures watching her from a distance.

A view of a quad came in sight as a feminine woman dressed in green robes sighed. She then looked over at the man, who was rubbing his small beard lightly appearing to be thinking solemnly.

"Oh honey, we can't do this…Look at her, she needs her friends…" a soft voice said feeling guilty as she looked at her husband.

"No. It's too risky. My love don't you remember what he said? If she goes off again, she might see the Avatar. He's the one who can not be near our daughter. He's the line between our world and the spirit world. You know this." The man said firmly as he looked at his wife.

"I know, dear…But at what cost for our daughter's safety to then overlook her happiness?" The woman said as she looked back at her little girl.

"If it's to keep our girl safe, then I would do whatever it takes…" the man said as he turned his head gazing at the petite earthbender.

"I hope we're doing the right thing…" the woman said as her husband wrapped his arms around his beloved and kissed her forehead.

"We are, my dear…We are…" the man said trying to comfort his wife and to reassure himself over their decision.

* * *

Two figures walked along the bamboo forest trail with five men following them, holding their baggage and gifts from the Fire Lord. Suki's smile widen as she heard the familiar sounds of her village coming closer. She then started to jog pass the thick bamboo, tears nearly shedding from her eyes as she came into the clearing. Greeted in front of her, were all of her people including two new members. Ty Lee cheered as she cart-wheeled around the courtyard. Suddenly a chattering noise came from above the two warriors as a flying lemur glided into Sokka's arms. "Momo!" Sokka exclaimed as Suki giggled.

"Ah Suki…It is so good to have return home at last." Oyaji, the chief leader of the village said with arms opened wide.

"It's good to be back." Suki said as she hugged the man.

"Hi Sokka!" Ty Lee exclaimed in a high voice as she hugged the Water Tribe warrior tightly.

"Ah! Haha, hi Ty Lee." Sokka said as he blushed, hugging the hyper girl back.

After everyone exchanged their hellos and welcomes. Suki and Sokka were invited in the main building to settle down and enjoy a home-coming feast. After drinking some water Suki turned her attention to the Chief leader.

"So Oyaji, exactly what has happened with the village since my absence?" Suki asked with a serious tone.

The leader finished chewing his bite of fish and then sighed, "There have been sighting of pirates in the area, Suki." Oyaji said steadily as he looked at the two young War Heroes. "Pirates!" Suki exclaimed with worry.

"Yes…They've overtook the trade route and have been stealing the Western Harbor's cargo." The man said.

"Don't worry Suki; it's nothing we can't handle." Sokka said with pride.

"No Sokka. Pirates are devious and unpredictable. We can't just go in and attack. We need a strategy." Suki said as she turned her head to the teen boy.

"No worries, I already have a plan." Sokka said with confidence.

* * *

Opening his gray eyes, Aang felt the carriage stop and heard a crowd forming around him. Once he opened the door and stepped out. Aang was surprised to be at the Ba Sing Sa monorail station. A monorail pulled in on the rack as Aang walked to a man waiting for him. "Welcome Aang to Ba Sing Sa, please enter into the monorail. General How will be waiting for you." The man said as he opened the sliding door.

"Thanks." Aang said as he stepped inside. Looking out the window Aang noticed the crowd of people pushing through trying to get a glimpse of their savior. Aang smiled lightly and waved, getting use to the huge celebrity status he's gone through in the past.

'I can't believe I'm already here. I must have slept throughout the ride.' Aang thought as he closed his eyes becoming rather nervous. 'I know the Earth King; he'll do the right thing once I explain the problem. I only hope everything will go smoothly.' Aang thought to himself as the train started to move.

* * *

After their talk, Zuko was called in for a meeting. He couldn't go, not now. "Reschedule my meeting to another time!" Zuko nearly yelled out in frustration as the servants all bowed to the floor to their majesty, fearful he may unleash a powerful wrath.

Zuko lifted his lip in near disgust, are they that gullible? To think he was anything like his own father was an insult. But he didn't want to think about that now, he didn't care. Zuko has lost too much, too soon. His girlfriend, Mai. His father; who had the only source of information to his mother's whereabouts, now dead. Not only that, but Zuko was also left, with the burden of his feelings for the waterbender, who in the end rejected him, twice.

Stomping into his quarters, the Fire Lord screamed out, punching the hard oak wall with his tighten clenched fist. Shortly after his outburst a knock came to the door, "Zuko? Are you alright?" A low familiar voice called out.

Sighing deeply Zuko slumped on the end of his bed and covered his face. The old man, Dragon of the West walked in slowly. Unsure of what happened yet knowing the outcome was not pleasant. Iroh waited patiently for his nephew to speak. "Uncle…I can't do this…It's too much for me to handle. The treaties, my sister, Katara! Everything that could go wrong does go wrong. Why? Why me?!" Zuko said as he lashed out gripping his hair while removing his royal aircraft tossing it to the floor. Iroh bended over and picked it up, holding it in his palm. "It is your legacy, Fire Lord Zuko. As the crowned prince of the Fire Nation. Only you can make things right again." Iroh said slowly and firmly.

"I'm trying uncle…Everything in my power. But it's never enough!" Zuko said jerking his head up, looking helplessly at his mentor.

Iroh nodded his head, completely understanding his nephew's hardship. Yet he knew in the end Zuko will rise and become the powerful, superb ruler he was always meant to be.

"It is simply a few bumps in the road, Fire Lord Zuko. Your journey will continue throughout your life, and you will soon see. The reason why…" Iroh said as he gave a small hopeful smile.

"All your experiences will shape you and help you learn." Iroh said with a short pause. "You will find Azula and stop her. You will help restore our nation and our people. You will wed a beautiful and powerful waterbender. With her by your side, you will also help restore the world back into balance." Iroh said.

Zuko lowered his head; Iroh's words did help him gain more insight and hope. But it still means he'll have to work harder to find his mother. Perhaps Katara can help him. He did after all help her; find closure for her mother's death. Maybe she can be willing to help him find closure as well. Brushing that thought aside, Zuko knew he also needed to be there for his people. He had a duty to attend to, and take care of his responsibilities.

"Thank you uncle…I don't know what I would do without you." Zuko said with a light smile.

"Listen to me Zuko, you are indeed strong willed and strong minded. But remember, I will not always be there for you when you need me. Keep in mind someone else who was there for you. Who can help you, and allow you to find yourself again." Iroh said as he walked over and placed the royal artifact on the dresser then left the room.

Zuko lifted his head then chuckled softly, 'The only other person who ever truly understood me was her…' Zuko thought as he fell back on the bed folding his arms behind his head.

'She wanted to see the real me…She wanted to know the truth…I'll tell her, I'll let her know and maybe, find out why she acted the way she did.' Zuko thought as he recalled the event earlier that day.

'_I don't like this…What's making her act this way? So distant, so cold? Was it my actions that led her to behave this way…? Or it something more?' Zuko pondered to himself as he noticed Katara started to stand up._

"_Wait." Zuko called out as she kept her head up._

"_I'm a little disappointed Zuko…" Katara said as her words stung at the young man's soul._

"_You didn't tell me the whole truth, you only told me what II wanted to hear…" Katara said as she then took a few steps forward._

"_Katara I-_

"_I'm going to go to train for a while…" Katara said as she then walked away from the Fire Lord._

_Zuko then shot up from the ground and quickly grabbed her hand, "Wait I said!" Zuko said in a desperate tone._

"_Let me go…" Katara said lightly yet firmly._

"_No, not until you tell me what you'r-_

"_LET ME GO!" Katara yelled as she yanked her hand away never once looking at the man behind her._

_Katara then ran off, out into the courtyard then disappeared from the long hallway. Zuko stood there, baffled from her behavior and harsh words. Somehow, it was like she meant it in another way 'LET ME GO!'_

…_No…He will not let her go…he will not give up on her, not without a fight._

* * *

"Katara…" Zuko said quietly as he closed his eyes slowly falling into a light slumber and into a restless sleep.

* * *

**I know it seems to be going in circles, especially on Aang's part (worries and nervous-ness, never getting to the Earth King) but there is a point to this. The build up for our characters and the development of their feelings. I know I promised Zutara and Taang, ****and to have Aang seeing the Earth King, but I couldn't put it all in a single chapter. So next chapter will be in two parts. Hopefully you all enjoyed it so far. Please stay tune to find Azula and Mai reach Whale Tail Island, Aang see and talk to the Earth King, Sokka making a clever plan to get the pirates…Please review!!!!**


	35. Chapter 34 Part 1

Book 4 Air

Chapter 34 Confessions

Part One

Located within the Upper Ring at the center of Ba Sing Se, the front gates of the Royal Palace Compound were seen, with an iconic symbol for the power of the Earth King within. Heavily fortified, the main route into the palace covered on three sides by battlements and towers with double eaves. The view of the surrounding grounds both the spiritual and military center of the entire Earth Kingdom was in sight as a carriage pulled along then stopped along the side. A lean figure dressed in orange and yellow robes stepped out. Aang marveled at the Royal Shrine, it situated at the center of the palace compound. Hundreds of steps lead up to its entrance, and the building having quadruple eaves and huge marble stone pillars holding up its roof. Aang swallowed lightly preparing his long walk up the stone stairs.

Pacing step by step, the boy's mind raced with thoughts of the King, thoughts of Suki and Sokka…Zuko and Katara…Thoughts of Toph being with her parents. How he wished his friends were with him right now. Before Aang knew it, he was facing the two massive doors. His knees buckled as his calves nearly gave out. Two guards moved from their post as they opened the doors for him.

Slowly Aang walked in. A woman dressed in a light green kimono bowed to the Avatar.

"Welcome to the Royal Palace. Please this way…" the woman said as she started to walk down the huge hallway. Aang followed.

Once they reached their location in front of the throne room, where two huge green and golden doors towered in front of airbender. The woman bowed deeply, as Aang turned his attention to the two bulky guards; they both concurrently pulled the huge handles opening the massive doors.

Once inside Aang noticed the eighteen large stone pillars that ran down the entire length of the hall, each topped with intricately painted brackets and supports a corbel where a large green lantern hung delicately above the throne room. Diaphanous curtains hung throughout the hall to draw attention to the Earth King's throne, situated on a dais near the back of the room and accessed by nine stairs.

The throne was surmounted by a massive stone Badgermole clutching its claws into the Earth Kingdom's emblem along with a screen painted with scenes of deer, cranes, and mountains on a gold leaf background; above the throne was a large caisson painted in a deep gold. Aang's eyes met to the center where he saw the Earth King at last, with a furry companion at his side. The bear grunted a low roar as his little nub tail wiggled. Aang smiled also forgetting about the loyal friend to the Earth King.

The leader, Kuei recently began taking charge of his position after the war ended. He was more respected now, as a powerful leader and head chief of his people. The Earth King opened his arms out in welcome, "Avatar Aang, welcome back to Ba Sing Sa…" Kuei said warmly, his kind-hearted personality still shone through. It was rather calming than a serious, more stern rulers, like many others in the Earth Kingdom.

"Yea, good to be back." Aang said with a smile.

"Come let us discuss more important matters in the Tea Palace." The Earth King said as he stood up.

Aang smiled as he was led by his good friend down the hall, 'This will work after all.' Aang thought happily.

* * *

The view of an island was seen, palm trees swaying in a light breeze. Two feet stepped in the loose sand as a tall figure stood silently. Her dull golden brown eyes narrowed. Mai's journey with the princess has indeed, proved to be interesting. It reminded Mai of her past. Traveling with the princess and Ty Lee; how she missed those days. There was always something to do, always someone to fight. Now she stood on the next location, unaware of any further plans that the crazed girl had in store. Mai's only knowledge was Azula's desire to kill the Waterbender she loathed and longed for power. It was quite interesting…and beside her manic laugh and quiet mumbles of nonsense. Azula appeared to be like her normal self, and that's what worried Mai greatly.

Whether Mai wanted to admit it or not, she knew which side she had chosen. She wants to do some good in her life; not to follow some lunatic Fire Nation princess and murder an innocent person. But Mai couldn't help but be intrigued by the rush of secretly hunting someone down. To battle once more and apply her long years of training with shuriken knives again.

Only who will her opponent be, once the battle draws to a close?

Mai turned her head and noticed the village not far off. There was something off about the island. The weather seemed muggy and cold, it was unusual especially for a tropical island. 'Then again it was hurricane season', Mai thought as she waited for Azula. Their trip to the island was a tricky tactic to maneuver pass by the Fire Nation station near the cliff side. Luckily they were safe in the remote part of the island…for now at least.

Mai darted her eyes to the looming figure walking up to her. The young woman with uneven hair smiled wickedly, "I have found a place to stay. Come, rain is approaching fast." Azula said as she turned and led Mai to their new position.

Walking through the different markets and then down to an empty area, Mai saw a small house fenced with a small garden come into view. Once they entered the small house, a sudden reek filled the girl's nose. The foul smell of rotting fruit filled her senses as beetle-flies circled the house. Covering her nose from the unpleasant scent Mai spoke, "How did you get this house? Where are the owners?" Mai asked as she watched Azula open a cabinet then poured some wine in a wooden cup.

"No one was home…So I made this our resting spot…" Azula said casually as she removed her cloak.

Mai narrowed her eyes, "What if they come back? Then how will we explain-

"Oh stop worrying; I have everything, under control…" Azula said as she cut Mai off.

Mai took a few steps back and looked around the room, the house felt weird. The whole island did in fact. Where were the villagers? Where was anything?

Mai excused herself as she walked out of the house and out to the yard. Looking down Mai noticed the rotten fruits and vegetables in the small garden. Who ever lived here no longer did, judging from the poor condition and lack of attention to the cleaning. So then, where were they?

'This isn't right…' Mai thought as the wind picked up, giving a cool chill as it lingered. Mai lifted her head up staring at the rolling dark clouds as rain started to drizzle.

* * *

"The ship was seized by pirates off the coast of Whale Tail Island." The chief said as he watched Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"So it's caused the failed route for trade in your village?" Sokka said repeating the known cause.

"Yes, we do not know if the pirates have taken any hostages or not. But we fear for own village's safety." Oyaji said with worry.

"Hmm…If they were to invade the village, they would probably attack in the northern cliff side." Sokka said as he pointed the small edge on the map lay out before him.

"But what about the front bay, near the village?" Ty Lee asked as she pointed to on the paper.

"No, they would be out in the open, plus in the nearby sea there's the elephant koi, the island's main source of security, along with the giant eel, Unagi. You'll be protected from the front." Sokka said fully aware of the situation.

"Suki, send some of the warriors there and set up a base." Sokka ordered.

Suki then commanded four of the Kyoshi warriors to move out as she then noticed Sokka rubbing his chin. "Perhaps we should also guard the Kyoshi shrine…" Sokka mumbled.

"Why? Do you think they'll steal the sacred artifacts?" the leader chief asked almost dreading the thought.

"Yes, they would make some profit out it…" Sokka said as he lost his concentration from Momo jumping on his head.

"Ack! Momo!" Sokka exclaimed as the lemur curled his tail over Sokka's face and nose causing him to sneeze. The village children laughed as they peered through the window watching the once serious discussion turn into a small comical relief.

"Grr…" Sokka growled as Suki laughed, "Oh Sokka, it's alright. We'll win this battle." Suki said with a prideful vow.

Sokka smiled lightly, "Yea…We will." The teen said as he plucked Momo from his head and held the lemur, petting him softly.

* * *

Walking down the open vestibule to the training grounds, Katara held two large buckets full of water. Her usual soft steps were almost marching as she walked up to the open courtyard. Placing the buckets down, Katara then tied her hair into a high pony tail. Her new outfit was perfect for her unique training. Tucked tightly against her form, the waterbender wore a vermillion red tank top that cut off half way, showed off her mid section which flattered her flat stomach. Below her waist line were loose dark burgundy pants and two small pointed sandals flat against the soles of her feet. Forming into a basic stance, Katara rushed her fingers up raising the liquid into the air in a single motion. The mystical calling of the water remained to float in the air, as Katara twisted her body allowing the water to sway with her movements. Katara's once inpatient breath slowly faded into deep sighes as she started to relax. Practicing her element always calmed her, no matter how frustrating her situation was, the water gave her release.

Twirling the water in her grasp, Katara began to think back about her problem. 'It's not Zuko's fault…Even though he did kiss me…' Katara thought rationally.

Recalling his lips against hers always made her blush, even now as she bends her element-her face failed to hide the tinted red across her cheeks. It made her mad, angry and hurt…That Zuko, for did what he did, confused Katara to no end. She did admit there was an attraction for the Fire Lord. Ever since she saw him that fateful day at the Southern Water Tribe. She remembered his cold glare, his firm stance as he scanned her people beside her. Remembering how she flinched when she saw his body retort, his hand reaching out toward her only to take her beloved grandmother next to his form. She was frighten of course, yet she never understood why she reacted the way she did. Out of everyone there, what made her think he would choose her? The man she saw that day was dark and intriguing to her naïve, youthful eyes. A Water Tribeswoman who never even left the out skirts of her homeland, for the first time witnessed a man with a rare light complexion and audacious golden irises. How can someone so beautiful, be so sinister? After that day her life changed forever once she journeyed with Aang to the Northern Water Tribe.

Katara chuckled lightly, every time Aang's life was in danger, and Zuko was there. Memories of her quarrel with him at her sister's tribe flooded her mind. His fierce determination and stubbornness flared off him like his firebending. Coursing through the air as she fought back. Meeting him once more underneath the catacombs of the hidden city of Ba Sing Sa. She got to see a softer side of the prince, a side she could understand. Then flashes of Zuko filled her mind, all the events that led her to this moment.

Katara shook her head, almost loosing her hold of the precious water inches from her fingers. The waterbender tried to think of other things…But no matter how hard she tried, visions of Zuko will enter her mind.

It was too hard for her; she wanted to be mad at him. She wanted to hate him for putting her in this crazy political mess. Yet deep down she knew it wasn't his fault. Katara release her magical hold of the water, letting it splash over the titled floor creating a scattered puddle. She thought if she stayed mad at him, and told him to stay away. That in turn she'll do the same…Forget him completely. But it didn't work, nothing she did ever worked out for her. Her heart ached and her mind felt guilty for being so selfish. She wanted to tell Zuko. To tell him the whole truth about how she felt in all of this. How as much as she didn't want to acknowledge it, she slowly falling for him.

Tears formed in her eyes as she fell to her knees. The water below her soaked in her pants as she covered her face, hiding the shameful confession to herself. A soft sound escaped her lips as the word formed the Fire Lord's name in a hushed whisper. "Zuko…" Katara said as she clenched her heart.

The view of the crying girl soon drifted to two pair of golden eyes watching her. The old man rubbed his beard as a smile formed on his lips. He had a hunch the girl held feelings for his nephew, for quite a while now. Seeing the scene in front of him was prove, enough. Now what can he do to help the two teens admit their feelings face to face without a sparring coming into play? Iroh thought to himself as he slowly left, giving the girl some privacy.

This was very interesting…Very interesting indeed.

* * *

Sitting at the table, waiting her meal. Toph sighed again as she sat alone. She asked her parents to eat in their quarters, and let her eat her meal in peace. Surprisingly enough they allowed it. Granting her some relief of her collect her troubled thoughts. When the servant placed her dish on the table in front, only to back away slowly. Toph decided she'd better eat and go to bed soon. Picking up her chopsticks Toph then get a whiffed of the food in front her. Her eyes lightly widen, "Say, what's on my plate?" Toph asked as the servant behind her answered.

"Spinach and strawberry salad, Miss Bei Fong." The woman said as Toph lowered her head.

As if thinking about him was hard enough, now she'll be eating his favorite food?! Toph stabbed her chopsticks in the salad of spinach and sliced strawberries. Taking a large amount of salad into her mouth, the girl then chopped down on the delicious, sweetened oil and vinegar dressing. The oils overlaid the taste of salad as she bit into the bitter lettuce and tangy fruit. Tears whelmed up at the corner of her eyes as she took another bite, tasting the poppy and sesame seeds that roll on her tongue. It was a silent torture for her, yet her stubbornness continued to eat the meal before her. Trying to eat away her feelings as the flavor teased her, reminding her of the goofy airbender and his monk-like ways.

After finished the last bite of strawberries Toph dropped her chopsticks and then covered her face, nearly crying out in aggravation. The servant woman slowly left the room as Toph wiped her eyes and face. 'Why? Why do I miss him so much!!' the blind girl thought in anger as she roughly stood up and stomped to her bedroom.

It wasn't fair, if she missed Aang and wanted to see him. Then by golly she'll see him!

The blind earthbender nearly growled as she removed her dress and changed into her usual tom-boyish clothes with her headband. 'I don't care about them; they can't keep me here forever! I'll run away for good this time; that'll show them not to mess with me!' Toph thought as she grabbed a bag full of coins and prepared herself to leave her home once more.

* * *

**Oh noes! Toph is going to run away again! Stay tune next chapter to find out about Toph, Aang and Aeron!!! Please review if you want more Zutara!**


	36. Chapter 35 Part 2

Book 4 Air

Chapter 35 Reviews of Approval

Part 2

The scene of the Earthen village was seen as a lean figure hid in the shadows. Her breath was sharp and short as she panted lightly. Quickly Aeron raced between alley ways and through damp pathways. Finally she found the office, sorting information of recent arrests in the city. Taking a deep breath the girl fixed her hair into a bun and then casually walked into the office. Clothed in a light green dress with a small yellow cotton jacket, Aeron acted as innocently as she could. "Umm, excuse me Sir…" Aeron said in a small voice.

The man lifted his eyes up from his desk, "What can I do for you miss?" the man said as he sat up from his chair.

"I was hoping you can help me…You see, I lost my mother in market place, and…She hasn't returned home…I'm so worried…Please help me find her…" Aeron said as she sniffled a pitiful cry.

"One moment miss…I'll get someone who might be able to help you find your mother." the man said as he stood up and left the room.

Aeron smirked as she then quickly reached over and hopped over the desk. Bending down on her knees, Aeron quickly scanned through the files on the desk. Reading through the letters, she then saw the character for the word meaning 'taken into custody'. Skillful the girl grabbed the paper work then leaped over the desk again. Rolling the paper up, she then tucked it in a hidden pocket behind the flap of her jacket. Just then the man came with a woman by his side.

"Hello, my name is Saya. I was told you lost your mother?" the woman said kindly.

Aeron lowered her head as she played along her child-like behavior. "Y-yes, Ma'am. Please, I'm afraid she was arrested." Aeron said quietly.

The two officers looked at one another confused, "Arrested you say?" the man said as he rubbed his dark brown beard.

"Y-yes…I'm so worried…She would never do anything wrong!" Aeron said sadly as she cupped her hands into two balls and rubbed her eyes as though she was crying.

"Don't worry, now tell me your name and we'll find out where your mother is…" the woman said as she patted the girl on the back.

Aeron frowned, a name uh? Then I shall honor my own mother- "Lillian…" the girl said as she continued to fake a sad cry.

"Alright my dear…Now tell me, what does your mother look like?" the woman asked.

"S-She has short brown hair…A-Add light brown skin…Add…pretty green eyes." Aeron said giving a false description.

"Alright…" the woman said as she turned her attention to the man.

"Mac did you get that?" the woman asked as the man wrote down the details.

"Yea." He said as he then scratched his balding head. He didn't remember taking anyone from that appearance. Perhaps the mother abandoned the girl? No, maybe she was out for the day?

"Are you sure she didn't come home?" the man asked as just then the front door opened.

A woman came in as she looked at the three people before her. "My baby!" the woman said as she ran up and hugged Aeron.

"Mommy!" Aeron called out as she hugged the woman.

The two officers smiled, she simply lost her mother only to have her mother find her. It was a heart-warming scene as the man chuckled. Looking down at the details that the girl said seemed to match the woman's features. "Well I guess I'll remove this statement. This your daughter, right Ma'm?" the man asked as the woman lifted her head and nodded.

"I was simply going to buy some fish for supper. My little baby can't help but miss me every five minutes. I'm sorry for the trouble officers…" the woman said.

"Not at all, we are happy to help in any way." Saya said with a soft smile.

"Come now dear, let us cook that fish." The false mother said to Aeron.

"Ok mom!" Aeron said in a child-like innocence.

Once the two left the building Aeron hugged Aella. "Thank you so much, you played your part wonderfully!" Aeron said as she pulled away.

"Of course my dear…I was happy to help." Aella said with a warm smile.

"Yet, I feel bad you had to lie…" Aeron said as she tugged at the scroll hidden in her jacket.

"If it is to help your mother, then I am happy to lie." Aella said.

Aeron smiled lightly, she knew it wasn't a complete lie when she told Aella her story about losing her mother. Ursa did care for her, so in turn she had to make up a story to save her. So far her plan was working.

'Mm…Cole's going to be so mad if he finds out I had Aella do this…Hopefully she'll keep this between us.' Aeron thought with worry.

"Come now, let return to pub before my husband drinks too much again, and breaks the piano." Aella said with a smile. Aeron laughed lightly, it was good to feel happy again-if only for a day. The owners of the pub were kind people; Aeron was grateful Cole found them and that they accepted her in so easily.

'This plan, just might work…' Aeron thought as she looked up into the clear skies.

* * *

The view of the Tea Palace came in sight with an elegant tea room surrounded by lush gardens. The small wooden pavilion painted in a light and airy design, with features brightly painted beams and pillars. As Aang and the Earth Kingdom walked up the steps, the airbender noticed the exotic animals surrounding the building. Huge green peacocks encircled the area, along with small liger and tiglon cubs playing on the soft grass. Aang smiled as he then entered the Tea Palace. 'Kuei was indeed known for collecting rare species…' Aang thought still happy that the King was an animal lover.

The Earth King walked in then sat on a low throne on top of a raised golden platform, complete with a small table for holding cups and two large metal urns. The decorative screen behind his throne served as a focal point for the room, it also featured a relaxing landscape of lofty, mist-shrouded peaks and pines. Aang sat on one of the seats pointed in front of the Earth king. Once settled and served their tea, the Earth king cleared his throat and spoke.

"Much has happened to my people and the rest of the world. Drought has continued to kill our crops and run down our food supply. We can't help but trade with the Fire Nation and tropical islands near the Air Nomad territories." Kuei said as he took a sip of tea sighing.

"Yea, it's pretty serious…" Aang said out loud.

"Avatar Aang, with your abilities, we just might be able to save the crops and feed the people. But there's another problem, I just receive a message, shortly after you arrived." The Earth King said with a stern tone.

Aang lifted his head, waiting for the king to announce the news.

"There were some attacks on the South-West border of the Earth Kingdom territories. We think, it might be the Fire Nation colonies." Kuei said as his eyes narrowed.

"The Fire Nation colonies?" Aang repeated to himself as he thought.

The Fire Nation families born on the earthen lands were not known to be hostile. They were just innocent bystanders trying to live their lives like anyone else. Torn between Ozai's propaganda, and the rest of the world's discernment of the colonies. It wouldn't be a surprise… That they fought back against the people…Yet during these tough times, he couldn't blame them.

"What can I do to help?" Aang asked as his eyes glistened.

* * *

Opening her bedroom door, Katara dropped her towel and shuffled her feet along the carpet floor, feeling exhausted. Lifting her head Katara suddenly pick up a sweet scent in her room. Tilting her head to the side Katara nearly gasped at the large bouquet of red and white roses placed her nightstand. Katara walked up and lightly traced her fingers along the soft petals. Smelling the fragrance, the girl sighed. Looking down, Katara saw a small note.

"_I hope you enjoy the roses…."_

One the bottom of the small note was a stamp like symbol of a dragon. The Fire Lord's seal of the red dragon.

Katara smiled, 'Zuko…'

* * *

The same complains…The same rants about everyone else's problem. Zuko grew tired of it. It wasn't his fault the world was breaking apart due to his great grandfather's hundred year war. His power as Fire Lord did have its limits, it's not like he was the Avatar.

The Avatar…

Once his greatest obsession, now one of his good friends…A good friend who has the woman of his dreams…What was he going to do? Try and gain Katara's acceptance to his feelings? Live with the fact he may never have her? That he will hide in the shadows of every waking day knowing she is with the wrong person?

Zuko rubbed his temples in a circular motion unaware of the generals and colonials still arguing over the tiring rants. Then the Fire Lord soon heard a word from one of the generals, something that interested him.

'Pirates'

"What was that?" Zuko spoke out scanning his eyes over the table.

"Sire?" the general asked on his right side.

"Something about pirates…" Zuko said as he waved his hand in a bored matter.

"Oh, umm, it would seem a massive hostage situation erupted near the Earth kingdom territories, Sire. Pirates appear to be the culprit." The general said as he overlooks the documents.

"I see...In the Earth kingdom territories you say? Exactly where, general?" Zuko asked as his eyes turned to the man beside him.

"Uh, let me see. Ah, in the Southern-West border, Fire Lord Zuko." The general said.

Zuko's eyes slightly widen, he was familiar with that area. Crossed it over twice in his life. Once, while he was searching for the Avatar, and then again on his quest with Katara finding the Southern Raiders. The island…What was it called again?

"Was it near Whale Tail Island?" Zuko asked as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Um, yes…Actually we believe that's where the hostages were attacked. On Whale Tail Island, Sire." The general said as he looked up at his leader.

"Does it carry any importance to you, Sire? Shall we look further into it?" the general asked as Zuko rubbed his chin.

"Yes, please do…As for the rest of you, this meeting is dismissed. I have much to do and will need my rest. Thank you for your time." Zuko said as he quickly stood up and left the war room.

'Why would pirates attack a small village on the coast of the border? Unless it involved the trade route. But it would have been too simple even for them. There's something else more serious in play here…" Zuko thought as he walked down the hall. Focused on his trail of thought, the Fire Lord failed to notice Iroh walked up to him.

"Fire Lord Zuko! How did the meeting go?" Iroh asked.

"Uh? Oh, well I guess…" Zuko said as he drifted his eyes else where.

"Well, that's good. Now clean yourself up and get ready for dinner." Iroh said as he eagerly pushed his nephew down the hall.

"Ah, uncle what are you doing?" Zuko called out at the suddenly strange behavior.

"What? We can't have you looking like this before a meal. Now get to it…We have a special lady friend to impress." Iroh said as he continued to push the Fire Lord down the hall.

"Gah, who?" Zuko managed to ask.

"The councils will be meeting us to give their finally examination for Katara's review. Now get ready." Iroh whispered to his nephew as he rushed the boy into his room.

'Now to alert the girl …' Iroh thought as he smiled.

* * *

Speeding through the dirt trail as hills of earth rose and fell beneath the earthbender's feet, Toph continued to follow her landmarked path to the familiar linings of the massive walls only a day's worth away. Little did Toph realize the major obstacle in front of her. A hidden valley with tall murky trees in the distance, and no sign of Ba Sing Sa.

'At this rate, I'll be in Ba Sing Sa in no time.' Toph thought as she pushed herself harder.

'Aang…' the girl thought as she continued down the road.

* * *

"Oh, thank you for informing me, Iroh." Katara said as she said her goodbyes, closing the door. Once the door shut, Katara scrambled to the wardrobe. "Ah! Why now!?" Katara called out as she pulled clothes out of the closet, tossing them on the bed.

Hearing the woman's distress, Ming entered the room. Slightly amused by the girl's frantic stated, the servant girl asked what was wrong.

"The councils are coming! And I have nothing good to wear! Oohh!" Katara cried out as she grew more nervous.

'I made such a terrible impression when I last saw them, I can't fail again.' Katara thought as she pulled the last dress out from the wardrobe unaware of the scattered pile of clothes behind her.

"It is alright, Katara…" the servant girl said as she pulled the distressed maiden away from the closet, sitting her down on the edge of the bed.

"We'll find the perfect dress for you. Don't worry." Ming said with reassurance as Katara sighed.

"Thank you Ming…" Katara said as she lowered her head.

* * *

The dress was by far the most elegant, Katara has ever worn. Its deep red crepe and dark burgundy almost black chiffon with a deep V-round neck, slightly raised waist and A-line skirt. A tiny black floral lace formed around the neck and at the waist. The crepe was over the body of the dress, and the chiffon was a skirt overlay and with no sleeves. Ming place two long black velvet gloves through her fingers and up to her elbows. Golden rings set on Katara's fingers with a light golden chain across her neck. Ming decided to leave the girl's hair down with the ends of her hair in light twisted curls, making her radiant and natural.

Katara was ready to meet the councils and Zuko…

Wishing the girl luck Ming smiled admirably, at the waterbender as she left her room.

Walking half way down the hall, Katara ran into Iroh. Dressed in his royal robes of red and gold. The old general smiled warmly, "Shall I escort this lovely lady to the dining quarters?" Iroh asked as he held out his arm to the girl.

"Why of course." Katara said with a light giggle.

Walking up to the large doors, Katara held her breath. Once entering, she was greeted by the two elders and Fire Lord Zuko. Sitting at the head of the table, Zuko gulped hard. Katara looked stunning in her dress, plus with her long thick chocolate locks of hair down, made her simply irresistible. Zuko lowered his head as he shifted his body, adjusting himself.

Once Iroh seated Katara, the waterbender smiled softly at the two councils. She wanted so badly to apologize, yet she wasn't sure if now was the time.

Li spoke, "It is such a pleasure to see you again, Miss Katara." Li said as she nodded her head in a short bow.

"Oh-yes, it's a pleasure to see you both as well." Katara said as she bowed her head lower, her hair falling against her cheeks and resting on the table. Li and Lo nodded in approval.

Such a sweet girl, the women both thought.

"We have come to share with you, your scores and review your tasks." Lo said as she pulled out a few papers underneath her robes.

Katara tensed as she bit her lower lip.

Zuko turned his attention to the two elders, wondering how the waterbender done on the tasks.

This was the final judgment, the final prove that Zuko will in fact be marrying the Master waterbending princess of the Southern Water Tribe.

"With each question we asked you…" Li started to say.

"We expected a straight and honest answer…" Lo said finishing her sister's sentence.

"We have added your scores and matched them up with the previous contender you had to beat." Li said as her eyes narrowed at the papers.

"Of course, both your answers were not the same. The meaning of your answers is still valid." Lo said.

Katara's eyes widen slightly, she didn't know she was completing. Much less known someone else trying to marry Zuko. Somehow the thought didn't set well with her.

Katara knew more nervous, the suspense was killing her. 'Please just tell me!' Katara thought as the two women rolled down the scroll to announce the Fire Lord's new bride.

"The bride for our majesty, Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation will be…

Just then a loud boom alerted the group, a cry escaped someone as the doors opened wide. "Fire Lord Zuko important news from the Capitan Cao's fleet!" a man called out as he interrupted the announcement.

Zuko slightly rose from his chair, "State the urgency, Kai." Zuko said as his eyes set firm.

"Pirates, Sire! They took hostage of Cao's command!" the young private said.

"I see…Inform to the navy's central by the harbor then send out a recruit." Zuko said as he sat back down taking control of the problem.

"Yes Sire. Excuse me Sire…" the man said as he left the room.

Zuko sighed as he straightened his back against the chair, "I apologize for the sudden interruption." Zuko said slightly embarrassed.

"Li and Lo as you were saying…" Zuko said as he looked at the two elders.

The women both smirked as they stated their decision, "Congratulations, Princess Katara." Lo and Li said at the same time.

"You have past the tasks." Li said with a smile.

Katara blushed as she nodded her head. Deep down she was grateful she won, and was able to please the two women. Yet, now she had to deal with someone else. Lowering her head she thanked the two women as she then excused herself from the table.

Walking out of the room, Katara hided her tears as she ran down the hall. Zuko tensed as he thought about following her. Turning his gaze towards his uncle, Iroh nodded his head. Zuko then declared his choice and quickly stood up chasing after the woman.

Iroh smiled at the two elders as they returned the same mischievous grin.

* * *

**Next Chapter will have some Zutara make up goodness with a lovely scene. Along with Azula and Mai. Aang and Toph. Prepare to be blown away next chapter! Please review if you want a fast update!**


	37. Chapter 36

Book 4 Air

Chapter 36 Find Me

"Again, thank you coming Avatar Aang." Kuei said as he bowed his head.

"Of course, I'll send you a messenger hawk after I've returned safety to Goaling." Aang said as he bowed respectfully to the Earth king then waved goodbye to Bosco the bear. The furry beast grunted as Aang left the room. 'Hopefully our plan will help the riots…' Aang thought pleased with his conversation with the Earth King.

Walking out of the palace walls, Aang tugged on the slender box underneath his robe. "Now to meet Toph and take her back to the Fire Nation." Aang thought with a smile as he entered the carriage to meet his bison near the gates.

* * *

Slowing her pace as she continued down the vast red hallway of the Fire Nation Palace, Katara panted. Her heart was screaming against her chest as visions of a hurt airbender plagued her thoughts. 'I've betrayed him…I-I don't deserve this…I-I…' Katara thought as she let her tears fall down her rosy cheeks.

Nearly tripping from her long dress, Katara steadied herself against the wall. Her hands gripping on the golden rim as she braced herself up. The waterbender continued to breathe, heavily. 'I can't see him now…I can't face him…' Katara thought as she paced onward into the dim lighted hall. Suddenly she heard footsteps closing in, frantic Katara entered into the nearest doorway, hiding from the unseen figure approaching from behind. Looking in front of her, Katara was in an unfamiliar room. The room appeared to be a type of large patio room with all the walls made of stained glass. Golden wooden frames rose from the top into a dome, as the center was shaped, in a form of a crystal lotus. The room was breathe-taking and fairly elegant.

Slowly, Katara walked up to a small couch tracing her fingertips over the soft material. Unaware of the door opening and the person entering the room.

"Katara…" a voice called out, soft and quiet.

Katara lowered her head, not looking back at the person behind her.

"It's hard…So many people expect better of me. I push harder and do my best. Yet it never seemed to be enough." Katara said lightly.

"Everyone…They seem to judge me because I'm the Avatar's girlfriend." Katara said softly as she allowed the lord to speak.

"It's because you are so strong, Katara…" Zuko said truthfully as he then paused.

"I've always thought this…" Zuko started to say as he stared at Katara's long brown hair and slender back.

"If I had never been born, my mother would definitely have had a better a life." Zuko said as Katara listened, his words tugging at her heart.

"She was still so young; she was the princess, the mother of my nation." Zuko said as he lowered his head.

Katara turned her head back, lightly gazing at him. "Zuko…" the waterbender said lightly.

"I've always been second best, if…I could have just-done better…If I had never been born-

"Zuko!" Katara cried out as Zuko lifted his head.

"You idiot!" the fierce waterbender cried out as her eyes whelmed up with tears.

"Don't say such things!" Katara said heartfully as Zuko paused.

"Katara-I think you're misunderstanding something-

"Idiot! What can you solve by doing that? How can you say something so naïve like that?!" Katara said cutting the lord off.

"It's exactly what you're saying!" Zuko said out in defense.

"But I'm still alive!" Katara said as she looked dead on at the Fire Lord.

"It's because you're here!" Katara said as her cheeks flushed.

Zuko's eyes widen as he stood still.

Katara lowered her head, "No matter who you like…No matter who you spend your life with…I don't care!" Katara said passionately as she lifted her head up as she stepped forward.

"I just want to be able to see you, Zuko!" Katara said.

Katara then closed her eyes as she took a few steps backward.

"That's why…That's why you can't say things like, 'If only I have never been born.'" Katara said as she trembled lightly, gazing away at the teen's stare.

Zuko's jaw set as he looked up at her, "It will be the eighth year since my mother's banishment. I'll count the days, the months, even years. Until the day, that I find her… Until then, will you be with me?" Zuko said as his cheeks turned hot red.

Katara gasped as her cheeks turned just as red.

"That way, we can do this together. No one will tell us what to do, or get in our way!" Zuko said devotedly, "My life will be yours until the day I die!"

"Z-Zuko…"Katara managed to breathe out as her eyes widen.

* * *

The view of a lean airbender stepping out of the carriage was seen as he came face to face, with his beloved Appa. The huge bison jumped down as he licked the boy his large tongue, slurping the airbender's face. Aang laughed as he rubbed the bison's nose, lightly pushing him away.

"So Avatar Aang, shall you be heading off to the Fire Nation, and report the news to the Fire Lord?" General How said as he smiled.

"Yes, But I'll go get Miss Bei Fong first." Aang said as he jumped up on Appa's new saddle.

"Very well, a message will be spent to the Fire Nation Palace, to inform your arrival." The general said with a bow.

Aang nodded his head then grabbed the reins from the saddle, "Appa, Yip-Yip!" the airbender called out as the large flying beast leaped up into the air and flew into the skies.

As Aang felt the cool breeze flow pass him, he suddenly picked up the sweet scent of water lilies again. The fragrance tickled his nose as he shrugged it off. Appa flew higher into the sky, as Aang could see the distance swamp of the waterbenders pass the large valley up ahead.

* * *

Toph stopped her earthbending as she felt the decreasing soil shift from her feet. The earth was moister than the dry desert land she walked on further behind the trail. Walking at a fast pace, Toph continued on as she cringed feeling the wet earth getting muckier with every step. She didn't like it; she couldn't 'see' her way as clearly. Stubbornness soon took over as she suddenly ran at full speed.

Passing by the many trees surrounding her as the trail disappeared in the shallow depths of brown water. Huge splashes of mud squirted in between her toes as she lifted one leg up then down the other. The mud was so thick; Toph almost got stuck in the swampy water.

Feeling with her hands, Toph managed to find a huge root sticking out from the ground as she pulled herself up. Climbing up the solid branch, Toph wiped away the dirt from her face. The humid air surrounded her, making her sweat and pant as she continued to feel her way around the branches and brace herself from falling back into the murky waters below. Suddenly clicks and roars echoed in the distance, Toph shut her eyes. Feeling like she was being watched by some unknown creature, ready to attack.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was lost. Toph couldn't remember her way back much less see. Feeling all of her frustration and dread fill into her head, the petite girl sat down and hugged her knees. It wasn't often the girl let her feelings out, nor show any fear…But it finally took its toll on her…

Cupping her ears from the sounds increasing in volume, Toph cried out.

"Aang! Anyone! Please find me…" Toph begged as she hid her bang's hid her eyes.

* * *

Waking up from her restless sleep, Mai rose from the bed and walked into the small dining room. Noting the fire princess was gone, she became suspicious and on edge.

Hearing a creak of the door open, Mai turned her head. Instead of the princess, a bony tall man stepped in. His hair was ruffled and dyed with an odd green color on the side of his head. A huge golden hoop earring dangled from his left ear as he smiled a near toothless grin at the noblewoman.

"Ah, the fire noblewoman I assume…Come with me, Princess Azula requests you." The man said in a low scratchy voice. As the man turned to leave, Mai noticed the long jian sword on his side and tattered old clothes on his back. Mai narrowed her eyes, 'He's a pirate…What are pirates doing in this area?' Mai wondered as she left the house.

Walking down the open field, Mai began to notice more of the disgusting men; some appeared to be loading barrels along the market place as other smirked at the girl, covetously.

Mai continued on as she saw the fire princess seeming to be talking to the head captain.

"Ah, Mai there you are."

"Azula, what is the meaning of this? Why are these pirates here?" Mai asked demanding answers.

"They are here on my demand. I offer a trade for them. Help me enter into the Fire Nation, and then they can have their revenge." Azula said a matter-of-factly.

"And what do they seek to vengeance against?" Mai asked.

Azula smiled, "They wish for the new Fire Lord's head." Azula said with a wicked smile.

"Now enter into the ship, we'll be leaving by noon." Azula said as she turned her attention to the captain again.

Mai lowered her head as she grind her teeth, 'Damn her…So this is what she's planning.' Mai thought as she turned and walked to the beach.

'I have to stop her from entering into the harbor.' Mai thought as she clenched her hand.

* * *

Flying above the clouds as the bison hovered over the thick trees below, Aang felt happy. Everything was working out after all…

Distracted from his thoughts, Aang almost didn't notice Appa's concerned roar as a sudden gust of air flowed passed them. Loosing his grip on the reins, Aang cried out. It was a large twister dragged the flying animal and airbender into the twirling debris of leaves and dust. Spinning from the strong pull of the wind, Appa managed to free himself only to lose altitude in the sky. Falling into the thick trees below, Aang was separated from the bison as he fell into the dark depths below.

* * *

**Oh my! Zuko opened up to Katara! What will she say? Oh no! Toph is lost in the swamp! Azula plus pirates! Oh dear! Will Aang find the lost earthbender? What will Aeron do to save Ursa? Stay tune and please review for a fast update!**


	38. Chapter 37

Book 4 Air

Chapter 37 Just Like Last Time

Opening the scroll delicately in her hands, Aeron read the list of criminals taken in for questioning. The further she read down the list, the more nervous she became. No name of the woman called Ursa appeared on the list. Then it dawn to her, Ursa probably wouldn't have given her real name to the officers, instead she would have used a fake name. Over-looking the list, Aeron soon saw a familiar symbol curved in a slight line. It was her name. Aeron's eyed widen lightly only to smile warmly. The woman has indeed taken a liking to her. Right below was an undefined name stated a Fire Nation woman. Assuming it was her, Aeron smiled to herself. The ironic thing about it was that Ursa was innocent. While here, a person who helped a crazied princess escaped, remained free.

Aeron was going to do whatever it took to save the mother of the Fire Nation.

* * *

She didn't speak; she couldn't…The Fire Lord's confession still echoed in her mind as she continued to stare into the man's face. Sensing her disbelief, Zuko thought of what his uncle might say. Something to give the girl insight and make her feel like his equal.

Just then, Katara fought the courage to speak, her words were low as she bowed her head lightly.

The waterbender walked up to the lord, lifting her head as her eyes glistened. "I've realized…That I can't deny these feelings…I wanted so much to believe they weren't true. Yet, I know now…I-I want you to know…That…No matter what happens, I will always be there for you too, Zuko…I'm not confused anymore" Katara said as her cheeks flushed, her last words barely a whisper.

Zuko's eyes glistened, 'Katara…'

Zuko gazed into her luminous blue eyes that sparkled lightly. He then was reminded of an old legend his uncle once said.

"Since ancient times…The dragon has been the only beast to equal the tiger…" Zuko said softly as Katara froze.

"You are my equal in every way, Katara. You are a powerful bender, and an amazing woman." Zuko said as his cheek tinted red.

The waterbender's eyes blinked as her lips then curved into warm and genuine smile.

"Your eyes are so beautiful…" Katara said as Zuko blushed even harder.

"Your breathing is all weird…" Katara said as Zuko grew embarrassed as he covered his mouth.

The lord looked away as Katara continued to speak, "Your lips are cracked."

"It'll hurt if we kiss…" Katara said as she continued to watch the Fire lord's discomfort. His eyes drifted to her. "It's not like…" Zuko managed to say behind his hand as he felt nervous.

"If we kiss…it'll definitely hurt…a lot." Katara said as she lowered her gaze from Zuko. Feeling her heart pound in her chest, as she looked at the handsome man.

It caught Zuko's attention…'No…it won't…' Zuko thought as he lowered his hand.

Stepping forward, Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders and bended down, lightly kissing her. He pulled away, not looking at the girl's eyes. He asked her honestly, "How was it?" Zuko asked as he blushed.

Katara smiled lightly, "It was just as I expected…Just like last time." Katara said.

"It was rough, dry wilderness. Also it was really; really warm…The kiss of a dragon." Katara said as her smiled widen.

"Zuko…Please, let's…

Before Katara could finished Zuko stepped forward and kissed her again, pulling away, she lightly broke the kiss as she spoke, "One more…" Katara said breathlessly.

Zuko obeyed and claimed her lips deeper, than before. Cupping her cheek, Zuko kissed her passionately as her hair dangled over his hand. The two pulled away as Katara whispered once again, "One more…" the waterbender said as she stand on her tippy-toes wrapping her arms around the Fire Lord.

They pulled together into a long kiss; both their eyes were closed as they embraced each's warmth.

'I want to be with him…This feels right to me.' Katara thought as the scene disappeared into darkness.

--

The symbols reading 'Full Moon Bay' came into Aeron's view as she finally knew where the royal Earthbender guards were taking Ursa. Her eyes narrowed, 'Why to Full Moon Bay?' Aeron pondered as a knocked tapped on the door.

"Come in." Aeron said as she saw Aella come in.

"Hello, my dear. I was hoping to talk to you before you leave." Aella said with a warm smile.

"I'm not leaving, what gave you that idea?" Aeron asked trying to play dumb.

"Come now, Aeron. I've watched you for some time and I've noticed you and Cole are not from the Earth Kingdom. Your movements and posture are strictly related to the people of the Fire Nation." Aella said.

Aeron lowered her head, she knew the woman was clever, but this was ridiculous. Feeling like she had no choice, Aeron told the woman the truth.

"My name is Aeron Sumisu; I am the daughter of Chief Maikeru and mother Lillian. Member of the Shin-Ko Clan, I've sinned and now, I wish to save the mother of my nation." Aeron said passionately as she kept her head up high.

Aella smiled, she admired that the girl told her the truth and had such pride. Aella knew she had to help.

"I am glad you've told me, Aeron. I have thought as much you were going to leave one way or another. So I want to you to have this." Aella said as she handed the girl a bag full of new warm clothes and a map of the Earth Kingdom. "I understand Cole might join you in your quest. I only pray you both will be safe. Cole is like the son I never had, and you are like the daughter I've never had…" Aella said as her eyes glistened.

Aeron smiled warmly, she was grateful. "Thank you, Aella." Aeron said as she held the bag close.

* * *

Lifting his head up from the mud plastered on his cheek and chest. Aang gasped a breath as he looked up at the canopy above. Small traces of sunlight broke through the thick branches as the murky green surrounded the airbender. Standing up slowly, a strange feeling tugged at the Avatar. He couldn't pin-point the new emotion as he started to walk into the unknown forest. Step after step the strong feeling clinged to his heart, what was it? What was calling out to him?

Aang stopped as he thought he heard a voice.

Turning his head he saw a glowing orb of light fly pass him. Crying out in surprise, Aang watched the flickering light encircle him. "Will you tell me why I'm here?" Aang asked the glowing light, wishing for an answer.

The light flickered twice as it started to drift away into the dark green scenery.

"Wait! Come back!" Aang called out as he followed the orb.

As Aang leaped from a root then back into the water, a flashback of the last time he was here crossed his mind.

'This is where I saw her…My visions of Toph.' Aang thought as familiar voice came into his mind.

'_In the swamp we see visions…_

The sight of Aang's face came into view becoming more frantic as he continued to run.

Out of instinct Aang cried out the first name he could think of…

"Toph!" Aang yelled out.

Not expecting an answer, Aang was surprised to hear the earthbender's shocking cry, "Aang?!"

Aang stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around, "Toph?! Where are you? Are you here?" Aang called out.

"Aang! I can't believe it's you! Please help me!" Toph cried out as her voice echoed.

"Toph what are you doing here?!" Aang called out as he continued to look for her.

"I ran away, Aang…I wanted to go see you, I-I'm lost!" Toph nearly cried out happy to hear the airbender's voice.

The old man from the swamp, Hue's voice continued to ring in Aang's ears.

…_of people we've lost.'_

"Just stay where you are, Toph! I'll find you!" Aang shouted as he came into a clearing. His eyes widen lightly as he saw the small blind girl standing in the swampy mud.

"Toph…" Aang said softly relieved he found her.

'_P__eople we loved…_

Toph lifted her head up, a happy expression shined across her face. "Twinkle-Toes!" Toph cried out with a smile.

…_folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not.'_

Aang smiled as he started to walk up to her.

'_We're still connected to'em…_

Just then as Aang inched closer Toph screamed out.

"What's wrong?!" Aang asked as Toph lifted her leg.

"Something grabbed my leg!" Toph cried out feeling disgusted.

"Haha, it's probably just an elbow leech. Come let's get out of here and find Appa." Aang laughed out as he stepped closer through the thick mud.

Then before, the Avatar's eyes. He saw Toph's sightless eyes widen in fear, "Aang…" Toph managed to say before she plumped underneath the dark water, straight down into it's unknown depths.

Aang screamed in horror, "TOPH!" Aang yelled as he ran to the spot Toph disappeared.

Digging in the mud, the airbender tried to reach her, "No! No! Toph! Toph!" Aang screamed as he dug into the muck.

Hue's voice again echoed in his mind.

…_Time is an illusion'_

Tears formed in the airbender's eyes as the feeling of a hollow emptiness filled his heart. The boy started to panic as he as dug further into the mud only to have more water seep into the hole.

"Toph!" Aang cried out to the top of his lungs as his voice echoed outward. As the scene backed up into the view of the huge canopy the final words plagued the airbender's mind.

'_And so is death…'_

* * *

**Oh no! What happened to Toph?!?! Oh my, the second Zutara kiss! Yay! Stay tune and please, please review and comment!!!! You'll get a speeder update!**


	39. Chapter 38

Book 4 Air

Chapter 38 Hardened

The view of the swamp came into sight as a lone figure slowly walked in the dense marsh. The Avatar's eyes were firm as dirt smeared along his face. His heart hardened as he continued his search for Appa. Walking into a clearing, Aang lifted his head noticing a few looming figures from the corner of his eye. It was Hue and a few unfamiliar swamp waterbenders. Turning his attention to Hue, the old man walked up to him. "Looks here someone lost their bison." Hue said with a light smile as he led the large animal through the clearing. Appa roared happily seeing Aang. The airbender smiled faintly as he bowed to the leader. "Thank you." The boy said emotionlessly as he then jumped up on Appa's saddle and gripped on the reins.

"Yip-Yip…" Aang said in a hollow monotoned voice as the bison raised his massive tail and took off into the skies.

The other waterbenders scratched their heads in confusion from the Avatar's unusual expression and sharpness. "Whada' think his pro'blem?" one of the benders asked out loud.

"He's lookin' for answers." Hue said with wisdom as he watched the bison soar off into the distance.

* * *

Pulling away from the Fire Lord's kiss, Katara was breathless and blushing deeply. Zuko pulled away staring deeply into the girl's eyes. "Zuko…" Katara said softly.

"Yes?" Zuko said as he remained in a light daze.

"Is it true? Is your mother really alive?" Katara asked seriously as she broke the love like spell she held over the Fire Lord. His face tensed as his eyes glistened. "I am hoping she is…Ever since Ozai's demise. I have had no other leads." Zuko said feeling slightly disappointed from the sudden change of mood.

"I-I want to do anything I can to help you find her." Katara said as she looked deeply into the man's eyes.

Zuko was grateful for the girl's vow and strong determination in helping him. But there was nothing he could do-all he could do was to rule his nation and to help restore order, along side the beautiful waterbender.

"Come on, let's get ready for the evening. Uncle apparently has another surprise." Zuko said as he led Katara out of the room.

* * *

Walking on the wooden ship, Mai sighed with a slight bore. The weather continued to cast a gray cloudy sky as the light drizzle soaked the dock. It made Mai's mood less far from being excited. The girl then her gaze at a creature perched on the rail. The reptile like bird squawked at her with a high screech. Narrowing her eyes, Mai turned and then walked up to the other side of the deck gazing over at the choppy waves below. She wasn't sure what to think so far. Being forced to end her relationship with the Fire Lord, casted away in some boring Earth Kingdom town, then unwillingly join the escaped crazed Fire Nation princess only to be on a ship full of dangerous pirates.

It was a serious change all at once for the noblewoman. Yet it was alright in the end. Mai realized she must have some importance in all this. Of course she doesn't believe in fate or destiny. But she'll point out the conceivable aspects of it.

Noting that most of the men were off board, Mai took her time to observe her surroundings. The captain deck was a few feet behind her with a few piles of rope and barrels. The large sail swayed in the cold Southern breeze as Mai lifted her head toward the sky.

'I love him more than I fear her…' Mai told herself as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Two feet landed on a limestone pathway in front of two large gates. Lifting his head high, Aang stomped through the Bei Fong estate. Servants back away, allowing the Avatar to pass as he walked through the courtyard. "Where are they? Where is Sir Bei Fong!" Aang called out as he urged to see the nobleman.

"Please wait here, Sir…Mister Avatar." A servant woman said with a respectable bow.

Shortly after the tall nobleman walked out. His face unreadable. "Why have you come? Avatar Aang?" the man asked hiding his wearily expression.

"It's your daughter…Something happened." Aang said hesitantly.

The mention of his little girl alerted the distraught man as his wife gasped behind him, "What happened! Where's my Toph!" the mother cried out.

"She…She was taken…kidnapped." Aang said trying to find the right words to say.

The man tensed, "I knew this day would come…" the nobleman said with a dismayed tone.

"What do you know? Please tell me…" Aang begged as he stared at the man.

"Come Avatar Aang, let us discuss this in private." The man said as he walked into the building.

Aang clenched his fist as he followed Toph's parents into their home.

* * *

**There you go! Stay tune for Azula's departure to the Fire Nation, along with Toph's disappearance finally explained! Please review!!!!!**


	40. Chapter 39

Book 4 Air

Chapter 39 An Agreement

Two figures were seen walking down a vast red hallway, scroll hung on the walls enriched with golden paper. Zuko walked side by side Katara as they held hands together comfortably. Entering into the dining quarters of the Western wing, Zuko thought over what his uncle had plan.

'Knowing him, it would be something to benefit his love for tea.' Zuko thought a small smile curved his lips.

Once the two teens walked up to the two doors, Zuko lightly tighten his hold of Katara's hand before releasing it. The waterbender smiled as she and the Fire Lord entered the dining room.

There seated at the table as the Dragon of the West, sipping on a cup of steaming tea. "Ah, have you both come to join me, enjoying some tea?" Iroh said with a smile as he took another sip.

Zuko took a step forward, "No uncle, you said you needed to speak to Katara and I?" Zuko asked as he waited for his uncle to finish his last sip.

Lightly placing the cup down, Iroh turned his head with a light smile. "Yes, I received news that the Avatar will be arriving soon." Iroh said almost displeased by the information.

Zuko blinked a strong hold of guilt rose in his chest. Aang will be coming back-will Zuko then have to be formal with Katara? Distance himself from her in order to decrease the Avatar's jealousy? No…He is engaged with the waterbender. He shouldn't have to hide his feelings to anyone.

Lifting his head up, Zuko spoke.

"Was there any news informing Kyoshi Island?" Zuko asked.

Iroh shook his head, "No, but I believe this Sir Sokka and Miss Suki have arrived and working hard." Iroh said.

"Why do you ask, Zuko?" Katara said as she became interested.

Zuko turned his head to the girl, "There have been sighting of pirates in the area. I am only concern if they were to attack the island." Zuko said.

"Don't worry, Zuko. My brother and Suki can handle it. With Sokka's mind and Suki's team, I doubt anything would go wrong." Katara said reassured of the two warrior's skills.

Zuko nodded his head, "Yes, I believe so as well." The Fire Lord said as he then asked Katara if she would like to sit down.

Katara nodded her head as Zuko seated the girl down. Iroh noticed the kind gesture from his nephew. He was pleased they were getting along.

After the two teens both seated, Iroh narrowed his eyes. "Zuko, there is something else I wish to talk to you about." Iroh said seriously.

Zuko subconsciously leaned forward, waiting for his uncle to speak.

"Before the councils left, I was informed of they're praise for Miss Katara. They want her to visit the royal training grounds, to perform her bending abilities." Iroh said as he then turned his gaze to the waterbender.

"It is tradition, if the bride of the Fire Lord is a bender to perform their abilities in front of the councils." Iroh said as he spoke to Katara.

Katara was both nervous yet excited. For so long she wanted to practice on a bigger scale with her bending. To give it her all in both skill and technique, she knew she will please the two elders.

Katara smiled, "I look forward to it."

* * *

Sitting in the small entrance hall, Aang waited for Toph's parents to speak.

"It was when our daughter was born…" Toph's father said as he recalled the memory.

_The fresh morning of spring filled the area as the sight of plum blossoms swayed in the breeze. A sorrowful cry escaped a woman's lips as she held in her arms her newborn daughter._

_Her beautiful baby girl laid her mother's arms as if she were sleeping. Yet she never cried, never drank her mother's milk. It was as if her daughter was under a spell._

_Taking their sick baby, to every known specialist in the Earth Kingdom; along with a waterbender healer, no one knew what was wrong the noble's daughter. Becoming desperate, the girl's father begged the unknown forces to heal their baby. He swore he would do anything to save her._

_Later that evening, as the full moon rose high over the noble's estate. The father walked out to the courtyard-trying to wash away his depressed mood._

_Just then a large formation of bubbles broke the surface of the garden's pond nearby him and a hollow voice spoke in the cold air._

"_You wish to save your child?" the voice asked._

"_Y-Yes! Who are you?" the man asked as he looked around him._

"_I am a powerful spirit…I have heard of your child's misfortune. I'll be willing to heal your child and give her life, but for a price…" the voice said in a low tone._

"_Anything…I'll give you whatever you want!" the man cried out._

"_Allow me to take the girl's sight in exchange for her life." The voice said darkly._

"_Her sight?" the man said thinking about the choice._

_In doing so, his daughter will be blind and defend-less…He will protect her, he will make she lives a happy, full-filling life._

"_Y-Yes! It's a deal!" the man said hoping he didn't just make the worse decision in his life._

"_Very good…" the voice said as he chuckled wickedly._

_As soon as it happened the voice disappeared and a distant sound rang through the area. It was an infant crying. "Toph!" the father exclaimed as he ran into his home._

_Running up to his wife rocking her baby in her arms. The woman couldn't stop her tears from falling. "She's awake…" the mother said as she looked at her husband._

_The man sighed with relief, "She going to be alright, my dear…" the father said as he hugged his wife and baby girl._

"_She's going to be alright…" the man whispered as he looked down at his daughter's sightless pale, creamy green eyes._

"I knew that she would be safe in our care. But shortly after the news of you coming back. I've had recurring nightmares of a hideous demon stealing my precious Toph and that she was lost in complete darkness for eternality." The man said as he covered his eyes, trembling from his frightening experience. Shifting his weight, the man stiffened his posture then spoke more firmly as he glared at the Avatar.

"I knew your connection with the spirits and I knew it was too risky to let her meet you. You brought that spirit out, it is your fault Toph was kidnapped!" the man yelled out as he pointed to the boy.

"I can understand you are worried, but don't you dare think it was my doing!" Aang said in a loud tone.

"You were there, weren't you? Watching as my baby girl was taken from us!" the mother cried out as Aang narrowed his eyes.

There was no denying, how guilty Aang felt knowing that it happened, that he just stood there as Toph was taken underneath the watery depths. He did all he could for her then. But now it was different, now he will save her.

"If I am, indeed the one who had Toph kidnapped…Then I will be the one to bring her back!" Aang said determinedly as he stood up and left the room.

"You aren't going anywhere!" the nobleman called out as he stood from his chair.

Aang ignored the man as he continued out the door; the guards enclosed him from his exit as the airbender turned his head at the infuriated man.

"I am the only one who can enter into the spirit world. I am the only one who can save Toph Bei Fong. I will protect her." Aang said proudly as his eyes glistened.

Seeing the determination shine through the boy's eyes, the nobleman gave in as he sighed raising his hand, "Let the boy pass…" the man said as the guard moved aside letting the airbender out the door.

Once the Avatar left, the nobleman slumped into his chair.

"Dearest…" the wife said as she looked over at her husband concerned.

"I hope he does return with her…safely." the man said as he sighed.

The woman smiled lightly, "He will…" the wife said.

* * *

The sail flapped in the powerful breeze as the men crew haul up the tight ropes, steadying the currents of altitude against the strong winds. Mai watched from the small window as the storm raged on, rain pouring along the deck, drenching the people outside.

Mai turned her attention to Azula who picked up to stones. Its rough edges and abnormal shape suggested its form of flint. Mai's eyes slightly widened at what she saw. Azula clashed the stones together, producing fire on the wax candles. Azula…can't firebend anymore.

Mai set her jaw firmly as she wondered deeply, of how it happened.

Was it the Avatar's doing? Mai was certain that the Avatar performed some magical power by taking Ozai's bending away. So then why not Azula's? Or maybe she simply can't due to her unbalanced mind? Whatever the reason, Mai was unsure.

The fact that the princess is unable to bend was a great advantage for Mai, yet if it was only temporary-it can cause a terrible outcome for Mai's well being of getting hurt.

Mai thought knew what she could say to let the princess know she was unaware.

"Pretty cold, tonight…Isn't it?" Mai asked as she casually clenched her cloak.

"Hmm…Yes." Azula said as she gazed at the small flickering flame from the candle.

Just then the captain came in, "Looks like our trip will take longer than expected." The leader said as he took big wide steps.

"What? Why?" Azula asked infuriated how the seas always turn against her.

"The ocean is choppy, the rain won't quit. A huge storm is approaching fast. A hurricane no doubt, we'll have to set sail further south in the heart of the storm. Into the eye of the hurricane." The man said as a golden tooth was seen from his mouth as he talked.

"It will set us off course! We'll be delayed for a day longer than intended!" Azula yelled out in both frustration and anger as she snapped at the captain.

"We have no choice. The currents are in command of the ship…If we push through it we'll risk complications further on." The man said growing tired of the princess ordering him around.

"Fine then…" Azula said as a headache formed on her temple, not wanting to discuss any more.

The captain nodded his head and left. Azula sat down on the bunk bed and sighed. Mai narrowed her eyes. Azula never gave in like that. She always would have her way, when she wanted it. Yet now, she willingly let the captain in control. She was slipping again, Mai smiled lightly.

Perhaps she can use this against the princess and in time, defeat her completely.

* * *

**More on Sokka and Suki, Zuko, and Katara, and Aeron and Cole next chapter! Please review if you want a fast update!!!**


	41. Chapter 40

Book 4 Air

Chapter 40 Enjoying

The evening settled over the Fire Nation Palace as the scene of Katara and Zuko was seen at the dining table.

Not much has happened after their discussion with Iroh. The old general retired for the evening as Zuko attended his last meeting for the day. Katara relaxed in her bedroom and took another pleasing bath before changing in one of her favorite kimono. A formal dress designed with autumnal sketch and gold leaf imprint on dark burgundy silk crepe. The dark burgundy material is covered with a bold design of branches of ripe red persimmons, tied together with a shimmering gold obi. Katara was pleased with her dress as she patiently waited at the table. Looking over at Zuko she noticed he wore his usual royal clothes along with his royal artifact neatly topped on his bun. Katara frown lightly, she likes it when the firebender's hair is down; full of his ruffled, wild locks of black silky hair. Blushing by the thought Katara shifted in her seat more comfortably.

Just then servants arrived with dishes and trays of food.

Placing the plates down in front of Katara, the waterbender could smell the inviting, mouth-watering meal before her. Looking down she awed happily; the dish was plated with sliced beef and red potatoes cooked in onion, ginger, salmonberries and coriander seeds. It was a very pleasing dish for the waterbender; looking over at the lord, Katara smiled as she picked up her chopsticks, setting the morsel of food while lifting it to her lips. Katara was amazed of the sweet flavor. It was a delicious treat for her.

"This is so good." Katara said as she swallowed her food.

Zuko chuckled as he took a bite of his meal. Indeed, the flavor was light and savory. The two continued to eat in silence as a view of single flame of a candle flickered evenly.

* * *

Rain fell from the dark clouds as Sokka ran across the courtyard of the village. Shielding his eyes from the fat drops of rain, the teen boy finally made it under the small patio. Huffing out a small sigh, Sokka grinned. It felt good for the change of weather, the cool air and breeze; rather than the hot summer days only a few months ago.

"Quite a storm, we're having uh?" Suki said as she walks out to greet Sokka.

"Yea…" Sokka said as he could hear the distant waves crash along the shore.

"Haha, look at you, you're soaking wet." Suki said with a giggle as she started to the clean the boy's face with a towel.

"Ah, Suki…I can take care of myself…" Sokka whined at he blushed.

The girl always seemed to be watching over him, in a strange way it was kind of sweet. But Sokka felt it was his job to watch over and protect the Kyoshi warrior woman. His pride would fall but his heart would swell, he loved Suki no matter what. Even if she baby-ed him a little once and while.

Leaning over Suki kissed the water tribesman on the cheek as she giggled, "Come on, Nana is making squid and seaweed." Suki said as she made her way to the doorway.

"Ah! You guys have sea prunes?!" Sokka exclaimed in excitement.

Suki giggled, "No, but if we brew them long enough I bet they will be." Suki said with a smile.

"Oh boy! I'm starving!" Sokka said as he nearly ran into the home. Suki shook her head and rolled her eyes.

No matter how much work Sokka did, or how much he ate, he was always hungry.

Suki laughed to herself. Just then a sudden chill blew west from Suki's location. Her eyes narrowed, years of strict training in the arts along with hunting traditions of the Water Tribe gave the warrior keen senses. Suki felt discern, something wasn't right. The air carried an ambient texture in the rain pour. Brushing it aside, Suki walked in to join the others for their meal.

* * *

The ship rocked against the rolling waves as it sailed closer to the eye of the 'cane. Mai was resting on a small seat as she slowly opened her dull eyes. The constant swaying of the ship was starting to stir Mai's stomach uneasily. Slightly bored and annoyed the gloomy girl stood up and looked out the window. The once choppy waves slowly shifted into calmer waters as the wind decreased and pouring rain now a light drizzle. Far off in the distance Mai saw something in the hazy gray mist. A mass of land was seen beyond the horizon, an island.

Stepping behind her, the captain sucked on a pipe with a grin. "Kyoshi Island…That will be our next stop." The captain said as he blew out a puff of smoke from his burning tobacco tube.

Mai narrowed her eyes, "But aren't there villagers there? Won't they stop us from continuing our journey?" Mai asked as she turned her face towards the man.

"Arh, we'll set those villagers straight. Take what we need and leave. Simple as that." The man said with a grunt in his voice.

"Aye, Captain. Perhaps a little blood will spill for our viewing pleasure…" a pirate said behind his leader as he smirked wickedly.

"Ne, we're just taken their food and money. No one ain't bleeding you got that?" the captain barked out at the man behind him.

"Aye, Captain…" the man said as he left the room.

"You can't honestly think you'll leave just like that, do you?" Mai said not believing how naïve the leader was. Kyoshi Island was known for her warriors. Skilled in the arts of air and earth tactics, with Water Tribe traditions, they were strong when together. Attacking the heart of their base was foolish and risky.

"Oh come now, Mai…With your skills and whole crew of pirates. Those fan girls won't stand a chance…" Azula said as she walked into the room.

Mai closed her eyes, 'I suppose she doesn't know…Ty Lee is there. I wonder how things will turn out once she sees her again." Mai thought as she formed the next plan.

Use Azula's greatest fear…Her friends betraying her…Azula being alone once again.

'If I manage to make this plan, work. I can finally stop Azula.' Mai thought as she turned her attention to the enclosing island ahead.

* * *

After Katara took her last bite of food, the waterbender sighed with content. The meal was cooked to perfection along with the new pomegranate wine she tasted that evening. Katara looked over at Zuko. The lord appeared relaxed and at ease as he took a final sip from his glass. Catching the waterbender's gaze, Zuko turned his head and smiled. Katara blushed lightly as she spoke, "Dinner was wonderful, thank you." The girl said politely.

"Of course, it was a pleasure enjoying it with you." Zuko said in a kind matter.

Katara blushed deeper as she excused herself. Standing up Katara noticed that the black haired teen stood up as well, "Before you go to your room, I'd like to show you something." Zuko stated as he held out his hand.

"Alright…" Katara said as she took the lord's hand gently.

The two teens walked out of the dining quarters and down the hall. Walking into an open corridor, Katara marveled at the vast architecture of doors and red walls. As she followed Zuko, the young man opened a door and entered. Katara smiled as she admired the small round dining table with candles lit and a small tray with plates centered in the open room with a large window revealing a near full moon with stars. It was very romantic and charming.

"I figured since you've enjoyed dinner so much, that you'll dessert just as much." Zuko said as he seated Katara at the table.

"Thank you Zuko, it's beautiful." Katara said nearly breathless.

"You're welcome…" Zuko said softly.

Lifting the tray up, Zuko removed the silver lid and before the girl's eyes was a very appetizing piece of cake topped with glazed strawberries. Offering the girl a slice, Katara thanked Zuko. Katara reached over and pick up a strange utensil made of gold. The handle was small and the flatten dip was seen as an oval shape. Katara blinked, she never saw something like this. "How do I eat with this?" Katara asked as she rubbed the utensil's smooth surface.

"It's a spoon. They're use for eating meals too big for chopsticks." Zuko said as Katara remembered such a tool was used in the Northern Water tribe. Only it was carved with a whale tooth instead.

Katara gripped her fingers around the handle and dug the spoon into the moist cake. Lifting the food to her lips, Katara took a small sample. The cake was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. It was so sweet and sugary- far richer than any fruit or meal she has ever tried. The girl's eyes widen as she licks her lips, "This is so good! What is it?" Katara said in amazement as she took another bite, savoring the taste.

"It's a rare treat call chocolate. Near the more topical regions of the Fire Nation there's an agricultural estate where our famous coco trees grow. It used to be used by the Sun Warriors as a ritual meal to please the Spirits. Now it's simple a tasty treat." Zuko said as he took himself a slice.

"Wow, I've never had anything so good. There's so much flavor!" Katara said as she took another big bite, enjoying the tangy strawberries as the creamy chocolate taste buzzed her taste buds.

"Well, if you'd like, perhaps sometime you'll try some hot coco. It's one of my favorites." Zuko said as he took a bite of his cake.

"Hot coco?" Katara said as she swallowed her piece of dessert.

"Yes, it's a type of drink. It's very creamy and warms your stomach. Sometimes it would be used to help an aching belly or illness." Zuko said as he ate a strawberry.

"I see…" Katara said amazed of how much food and flavor is important to the Fire Nation customs.

Truly it was a treat for Katara, somehow she felt like she was being spoiled. Yet in a way, she didn't mind. Katara felt like for once she deserved some treatment for what she's done in her life.

Brushing the thoughts aside, Katara smiled as she chopped down on another bite of cake. 'It's so good…' Katara thought to herself as her cheeks flushed.

Zuko chuckled as he watched the girl enjoy herself. He was happy to make Katara smile, and he would do anything to make sure she was happy.

* * *

**Coco or ****Cacao, native to lowland, tropical South America, has been cultivated for at least three millennia in Mesoamerica and Central America. It was used in Mesoamerica both as a beverage, and as an ingredient in foods.**

** I wanted to use this for the Fire Nation because of their similarities to the Maya and Aztecs, who were portrayed the same way as the Sun Warriors among the Avatar Universe. We'll see more of this chocolately goodness used later with another yummy Zutara moment. As for what happens to Toph, you'll find out more next chapter, along with Aang and the pirates pit stop at Kyoshi Island. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and comment for a fast update!**

**Also I want everyone to know that in the next few chapters will have more action. I understand I probably make Zuko and Katara pretty boring, but just wait for when Katara reveals her bending to the councils!! And I'll try to change their scenes...I know they seem to eat more than anyone, but hey it is a royal palace! Haha! Besides, I want the Fire Nation to be known for their spicy-sweet flavors...Hint Zuko and Katara foreshadowing hahaha! Anyways, please review!!!**


	42. Chapter 41

Book 4 Air

Chapter 41 Hurricane Wing

Sailing across the steady dark waters, as night claimed the skies above, the wooden ship anchored near the surfaced reefs next to the island. Dark clouds were seen rolling slowly above the vessel as an eerie presence surrounded the area. The crew men slightly grabbed their hilts on their waists as they listened to the deafening sound of the crashing waves and whispering breeze. Something was luring close by. They could feel it.

Azula walked on deck as she yelled out, "What are you all standing there for? Board the shore!" Azula barked at the men as they continued to listen to the wind hollering her cry.

"The 'cane be coming. The waves are calm and the wind be warnin' us." One pirate said as he back away slowly with unease.

"What are you blahhing about?" the fire princess asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's best you'll silence yourself, princess." The captain said with a horse voice as he walked on deck.

"How dare you! I will not be silent!" Azula yelled as she turned her head sharply, staring at the man behind her with anger.

"We are to step on that island, take what we need and head out to the Fire Nation! I will not repeat myself!!" Azula nearly shouted with frustration as her upper lip twitched upward, in a snarl-like behavior.

"Heh, why sure princess…We'd be heading out to the island. But be warned of the consequences by disobeying thee Wing." The captain said as he bit down on his golden tooth.

"Wing? What are talking about?" Azula said in a demanding tone.

"Hurricane Wing, she'd swallow any who push through her currents. She'd won't take lightly to those who challenge her." The captain said as the other men back away with fear and superstition.

"Ah! Old tales of the ocean blue uh? Well, we'll see who overpowers who!" Azula said with a supercilious laugh.

"Now! I order you all of you to prepare the boats for our trip to the island!" Azula ordered as she raised her hand up in command.

The men became hesitant to the young woman's order as they shifted theirs eyes to their captain. The leader took out his old smoke pipe and lit the crushed leaves to a blaze, then sucked in the pungent scent of thick tobacco. Azula grew impatient as she tapped her pointed boot on the wooden surface, waiting for the captain to signal his approval. The old leader lifted his slanted eyes as he then nodded to his men. Taking a step back, the leader retreated to the captain log behind him.

* * *

The bamboo trees swayed from the rising winds that blew greatly as rain slowly left the area. The villagers all hulled together inside the main house, the residence of their leader, Chief Oyaji. The building was massive, made of local pine and stone foundation. The entrance hall towered with a half dome ceiling as the logging stacked neatly on top of each other. The furniture was simple and strong, as the villagers sat around the center of a blazing fire pit. The Oyaji's small eyes narrowed as he watched the storm lighten from a nearby window.

"Chief Oyaji? What's wrong?" Suki asked as she watched the old man's jaw set.

"We're going to be hit hard from Hurricane Wing." The man said as he then stared into the flaring fire as it crackled.

"Oh dear…" Suki said as the other villagers started to panic.

"Calm down everyone, everything will be fine as long as we remain here." The Kyoshi leader said firmly as he raised his hands to his people.

"Are you sure? What if the winds blow down the house?" Sokka said with concern.

"Do not fret, young warrior. These walls are made of solid wood from the Earth Kingdom pines. They will not back down to Wing's powerful winds." Oyaji said as he continued to stare into the fire.

Sokka nodded his head as he looked at Suki's worried expression. "Suki, what's wrong?" Sokka asked.

Suki jerked up her head as she then sighed, "Oh, it's nothing Sokka. I just hope the storm clears out soon." Suki said with reassurance, hoping her worried thoughts will go away.

'I wonder if it's the storm that is making me feel this way.' Suki thought to herself as she focused her gaze to the villagers.

* * *

Katara's evening was indeed comforting and carefree as she entered into her bed chambers. Her special treat from Fire Lord Zuko was very pleasing and made Katara giggle sweetly as she twirled in her dress in a girly, innocent matter. The waterbender never felt so happy in her life. At least not as happy as when she discovered the war was over, and Aang defeated Ozai. But it was very close…

Beside her happy emotions bubbling inside her, Katara couldn't help but feel her cheeks tinted up in a heated red as she traced the top of her hand. Only moments ago before Katara entered her bedroom, the Fire Lord escorted her and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her hand before leaving. Every time the lord did that, in such a romantic and gentlemen-like matter. Katara couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed yet joyful at the same time. Katara finally felt like a teenager, and that she can openly admit her feelings; at least in her mind.

Katara thought back on her other relationship. Her relationship with Aang.

Thinking back, Katara slowly thought about how timid the young airbender was towards her. Like he was almost afraid to show his affections, or worse, drown Katara with kisses and hugs randomly like a playful child.

'He…He is still a child.' Katara thought to herself as she remembered how immature Aang used to act toward her and her friends or how he sometimes seemed to love Appa more than her…

It couldn't be helped. As much as Katara hated to admit, she was growing into the early stages of womanhood. She wanted something more than innocent, sweet affections and childish acts. Katara wanted passion and aggression, to flirt and tease likes girls her age usually do.

But why? Why does she feel this way?

Every time she saw Zuko, every time he gave her those warm, caring smiles. It made her want him all the more, but not in sexual way. But in a passionate tender-like way.

Katara blushed at the very thought of having any sexual intimacy between the Fire Lord. She knew the basics of performing such acts, and in all honestly Katara was in marriageable age to have such closeness with a man. Yet…Yet…Marriageable?

'That's right! I'll be marrying him!' Katara thought suddenly as her cheeks tinted a darker shade of cherry red.

She has nearly forgot the duty she had to do in order to help bring peace to the other nations…She had to marry and form a strong bond with the Fire Nation lord. Feeling flustered Katara nearly squeaked out as she ran to her bedside. Sitting down on the soft mattress, the waterbender tried to calm down.

"It won't be so bad…I just have to do my best." Katara said out loud as she tried to untangle her knotted thoughts.

'I might care for him…I might even be falling for him! But first things first, I have to prove myself to the councils before any thing else comes to mind!' Katara thought to herself making a clear decision.

Katara then sighed as she fell back, flopping on the bed with a light bounce. Her hair fanned out along the silk red fabric as she closed her eyes. 'I can't think of Aang or Zuko. All I have to do, is think about my performance tomorrow…' Katara thought as the view of her body came out of focus.

* * *

"Oyaji-Sama, will the mean storm leave us soon?" a young girl asked her leader naively.

"I am sorry, Nina…Wing will come soon, she will not be kind to us this evening…Please stay close to your mother, my dear." Oyaji said lightly as he watched the child nodded her head then retreated to her mother's side by the fire.

The Kyoshi leader retired to a small section of the large room, preparing for the harsh storm ahead. His years as an islander and settler has taught him well of the weather changes and patterns from small land surrounded by water. He knew this was the season where, Hurricane Wing formed her massive winds and powerful waves along the area of the Earth Kingdom territories. It was bound to be restless night, tonight. But at least his people and fellow water tribesman were safety sheltered by their strong structure built of trees and stone.

* * *

**I know this is rather short than usual, but I'm saving the next chapter for Katara's water bending and more on Aeron, Aang and Toph! Please review for a fast update!!!!**


	43. Chapter 42

Book 4 Air

Chapter 42 Sun Rays

The gleaming rays shone through the wispy red curtains from a window as the view of a sleeping girl stirred in her bed. Katara shut her eyes tighter as she covered her eyes from the bright luminous light on her face. Finally opening her azure eyes, the waterbender sat up groggily.

Today, was the day she would show her bending abilities to the councils, and prove she was worthy to them and to the Fire Nation.

Standing up on the edge of her bed, Katara pushed herself up and walked over to her wardrobe. Opening up the cherry wood doors, Katara skimmed through her outfits. On the far left side were three training outfits, two of which were for yoga sessions and material arts fighting. Katara grabbed the last one off the rack as she placed it on her bed. The water tribeswoman still couldn't believe how fine and soft the fabric was, much better than her usual attire. Katara admired the cloths vermillion red cotton tank top and black silk pants which were carefully trimmed with gold stitching on the side. It would do nicely, for her. She will be able to move freely and lithely in the light clothing.

Katara smiled as she walked into the bathroom to get ready for her big day.

* * *

Two light blue arrow tattooed hands gripped on the leather reins of the large flying bison. A firm expression traced along the boy's cheeks and thin lips, as his eyes stared coldly. Flashes of the blind earthbender girl flooded into the airbender's mind with the next vision of the waterbender. His mixed feelings of Katara and Toph have been filling up in his head ever since he left the Bei Fong estate.

For a mere second, the emotion of guilt shone through Aang's face as he sighed. There was so much he was thinking of…His fears for Toph were his only concern, and now-he felt like he emotionally betrayed Katara…

Aang was so caught up with the Earth King, the generals, Toph's disappearance, and the Bei Fong family. The boy never once thought of the waterbender. His own girlfriend!

No…She wasn't anymore, was she?

Katara was going to marry Zuko. Yet now, Aang didn't know what to feel. His heart was tearing into two. His new growing feelings for Toph had made him feel completely foolish not to think otherwise. Yet his first love, the first person he laid eyes on when he first woke up after being asleep for one hundred years. Aang couldn't face the fact…Right now; he had to other more important things to worry about. He had to focus on finding Toph.

Lifting his head, Aang gave the scenery in front of him his upmost injudicious attention. The clouds were dark and gloomy, covering a vast area of the distant land. A storm was moving quickly along the far off sea across the horizon.

'That's right…Its hurricane season…' Aang thought as Appa roared out loud alerting the airbender the distressed conditions further on ahead.

"Come on, Appa. We can get through this!" Aang said making up his mind.

'Maybe if I go to Kyoshi Island, they can help me find out more about Toph's disappearance.' Aang thought remembering mentions of the holy shrine of Kyoshi and tales of a dark spirit.

"Come on Appa! Yip-Yip!" Aang called out as he pulled on the reins.

* * *

The sun shimmered over the mountain tops as the blue skies blended with the early morning of orange painted clouds and pink hues. As the scene of the Fire Nation coronation grounds came into view. Two elders walked up to the first steps as Zuko walked up behind them. The three waited for the waterbender to arrive. A gong was hit as the vibrating sound echoed throughout the area. A slender young dark skinned woman with a long braid down her back walked to the center of the grounds. Stepping along the clay titles, the girl walked in between two massive buckets of water. Katara then bowed to the councils along to the Fire Lord.

Forming into a small stance, Katara flexed her fingers slightly upward. Flicking her wrist as the loud swish of water rose from the buckets. Forming the floating liquid into a ball, Katara swayed her arms gently as the ball forced into a snake like whip. She then raised her arms up as more whips of water stretched outward like arms of an octopus. Twirling and twisting at the girl's will as she then bend her arms, calling back the water. Two whirling waves of water crashed behind her as it formed into two wing-like shapes. The brilliant display made the waterbender look like a blue butterfly with a red torso.

At that same moment, the sun rose high, passing over the mountain tops as its rays shined on the glistening water, making her performance even more breathe-taking. The water held still for a moment as a sudden splash of steam broke Katara concentration. The water fell, raining on the girl's body. Katara turned around as she saw four men ganging up on her.

'What are they doing?' Katara thought as she started to panic.

"Prove to us, you as fierce a fighter as a bender." Li called out as Zuko stepped his ground.

The sight of the men in guard uniform slightly worried Zuko. He didn't like the fact they looked like they were enjoying themselves as they closed in on the girl.

Katara closed her eyes as her fingertips called forth the water and droplets. Feeling the sweat form on her brow, Katara took two deep breathes as she ready herself. In a single swooshing motion Katara structured a massive whip, knocking all the men to the ground at the same time. Zuko's eyes widen as the two elders smiled to themselves.

She did a firebending position while bending water.

'She used a different technique while still using an effective attack.' Li thought as she and her sister were greatly impressed.

As Katara let her guard down and turned to the floor, she apologized to the men as they picked themselves up, groaning. Turning her gaze to the councils, Katara patiently waited for any other commands the women wanted.

"In Fire Nation tradition and all our royal customs. You have proved to us, you are a bender and a skilled fighter in your unique style of element." Lo said as she and her sister clapped their hands concurrently.

"Congratulations, Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. You are welcomed to our people and to the royal laws of the Dragon. For now on, you will be escorted to the Western Wing near the Fire Lord's chambers." Li said with a smile.

Zuko slightly paled as Katara smiled warmly unaware of what the two women meant.

"Please rest and enjoy your day." Lo said as she and her sister turned to Zuko.

"My lord, thank you for attending. May you have a pleasant day as well." Lo and Li said at once.

Zuko nodded his head as he watched the two women leave.

Zuko then walked down the stairs, step by step. Still amazed and in shock of Katara's wonderful performance.

"Oh Zuko! I can't believe it! I did it!" Katara exclaimed as she rushed to the lord's side hugging him.

Zuko stepped back as he hugged the girl back patting her back. "Yea, I'm proud of you. It was truly amazing…" Zuko said as he pulled Katara away from him.

"Ah! Really?" Katara said as she blushed.

"Yes, especially when you used that firebending stance." Zuko said impressed.

Katara blushed even deeper, "Well, I don't think I perfected it, but I saw it while I reading in the library two nights ago. I figure I should try it." Katara said sheepishly, feeling slightly ashamed for not asking permission on using the stance in the first place.

"You did wonderful, Katara." Zuko said as he praised the girl before him.

Katara smiled warmly, "Thank you Zuko." Katara said.

"Well then, shall we clean up then go celebrate?" Zuko said as he held out his arm to the waterbender.

"Yes, that would be lovely…" Katara said as she took Zuko's arm and they walked into the palace.

* * *

Iroh walked down the hall at an even pace as he fumbled over the scroll in his hands. "This is not good, not at all…" Iroh mumbled as two figures caught his attention.

"Ah, Fire Lord Zuko, and Miss Katara." Iroh said happy to see the two together.

"Oh, good morning Iroh." Katara said as she bowed.

"Ah, and a wondrous morning to you, Miss Katara and must I say you look lovely in your training outfit. Did you train with my nephew?" Iroh asked as he lifted his eyebrow bearing a playful look in his eyes.

"No, uncle…She just performed her bending to the councils." Zuko said cutting of any other superstations from his mischievous uncle.

"Oh? How did it go?" Iroh asked as Katara smiled.

"They approved!" Katara said in a happy tone as she felt like she could jump up and down from her success. Iroh smiled and congratulated the girl as Zuko gazed down noticing his uncle's hands.

"Uncle? What do you have there?" Zuko asked as he mentioned the scroll in the man's fingers.

"Ah, some terrible news I'm afraid. Hurricane Wing has hit the Eastern front of the Earth Kingdom. Turns out the small storm we had grown worse and traveled fast over the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation colonies." Iroh said as Katara gasped.

"How awful…" Katara said as she became concerned.

"Then I'll send for supplies to the damaged villages during my next meeting." Zuko said in a regal tone as he asked his uncle to give the scroll.

"Oh nephew, don't concern yourself with this. Let us celebrate Miss Katara's great accomplishment." Iroh said as he smiled widely.

"Let's take her shopping." Iroh said with a big grin.

Zuko sighed, "Uncle…" Zuko said as he held back the urge to pinch his upper brow.

"Go Miss Katara. Get ready; we'll go to the market this afternoon. Come on now." Iroh said as he rushed Katara down the hall.

Katara nodded her head as she left the two men and walked back to her room.

"Uncle just what are you planning?" Zuko asked as he watched his uncle closely.

"Why nothing of the sort, my dear nephew. Now you get ready too. I'll meet you at the entrance hall." Iroh said as he walked down the opposite direction of the hall. Zuko sighed deeply, he knew Iroh's obsession with shopping will make the day probably boring. Hopefully he can get Katara away from his uncle before the day is ruined.

* * *

The view of a under ground entrance was seen as two figures walked into the opened cave. Once inside the scene of a few people waiting by the docks of the Earth Kingdom boats. Aeron and Cole walked up to the post where they'll buy their tickets.

Walking up to the stand, Cole spoke to the woman in front of him. "Two tickets near Serpent's Pass." The young man said as he handed the woman forty silver coins.

"Go to number twenty-two, thank you for your purchase and using Earth Kingdom Transportation." The woman said as she stamped the tickets then handed them to Cole.

After he took the tickets, Cole turned to Aeron. "This is it." Cole said as Aeron smiled.

"This is it." Aeron repeated as they went to find their dock.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Katara's performance! I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Next chapter they'll be more on Azula and the pirates, Aang. Katara, Zuko and the shop-loving Dragon of the West! Please review! I will continue my story for five reviews! So comment away! Thank you!**


	44. Chapter 43

Book 4 Air

Chapter 43 To Follow

Katara walked out of her bedroom, fully dressed in her last kimono. A vast design of lines formed with pine, bamboo, red shelled tortoises, white plum blossoms threads that were bundled and tied with the most formal and expensive obi. A golden maru sash tied on her waist. The cherry red background flattered a single gold crest designed on the back of her dress. Along with her beautiful dress was her unique hair style. The girl's hair was in a braided bun style with two amber, ivory pins tucked at the very ends of her braid. Katara looked breathe-taking.

Walking down the hall, the waterbender then noticed a tall young man dressed in royal clothing was standing near the entrance hall. It was Zuko.

The young lord bowed to Katara as he took her hand and led her to the doorway. "Come, uncle will be meeting us by the gates." Zuko said as Katara nodded her head. As the two teens walked to the front gates, Iroh met them by two gold and red palanquins nearby.

"What are those?" Katara asked as she pointed to the carriages.

"They will be your transportation to the market." Iroh said as he pulled back the curtain for the waterbender.

"We can just walk; it's only on the outskirts of the capital." Katara said as Zuko smirked.

"We must keep up with the demands of traditions I'm afraid. Come, I'll join you." Zuko said as he led Katara into the palanquin. Katara sighed as she got inside the small curtained box. Once seated, Zuko sat next to her. Katara's heart raced as she blushed. He was so close.

"Don't be too embarrassed, I don't like riding these things either." Zuko whispered to Katara as he chuckled.

Katara smiled warmly, 'this might be kind of fun…' Katara thought as four men lifted the palanquin up off the ground.

* * *

Branches tossed along the ground as leaves twirled wildly over the island as the Hurricane Wing pushed her winds forward. The scene of a rocking boat rowing through the choppy waves continued to pass by the massive rocks along the cliff side. Once on a small mound of sand along the small bay, eight pirates and two females retreated the boat off shore. Azula smirked, "Kyoshi Island…" the princess whispered softly to herself as she looked up the high cliff in front of her, towering with bamboo trees on the top.

"Head to the west side of the cliff side." Azula ordered out loud as the men walked over to the edge of the rocky earth looking up. "Princess, the cliff is too steep. We'll have to move further down to be able to make it to the village." A pirate said to Azula as he mapped out the scenery in front of him, experienced with landscapes.

"Who's the one in charge here?!" Azula barked out as she jerked her finger, pointing to the cliff side. "I ordered you all to go this way! Don't make me repeat myself!" Azula yelled angrily.

Four of men obeyed the fire princess as they clumsily climbed up the rigid earth. Turning her attention to the other men, Azula glared at them. All four tensed as they quickly followed the other mates upward, afraid of the Fire Nation woman's wrath.

Azula smiled lightly, noticing someone behind her. Azula turned her head, "Come Mai, let us go this way." Azula said as she walked over to a small trail that led safety up the cliff and into the forest above.

Mai watched Azula walk off as she turned her attention back to the struggling men climbing the mountain side. Shaking her head slightly, Mai made up her mind and followed Azula.

* * *

Step by step, the palanquin draws closer to the capital's edge. As Katara looked through the red curtain. The slow pace was exciting yet kind of embarrassing for the water tribeswoman. She wasn't used to such royal treatment, yet she knew this was something she would have to get used to.

Looking over, Katara glanced at the man next to her. Zuko appeared to be relaxed as he continued to watch the scenery around him which was slightly hidden from the see-through red curtains. It was pleasant to be near him, Katara thought as she smiled softly.

Before Katara knew it, the palanquin stopped then lowered on the ground. Once outside, Katara noticed the busy marketplace full of the citizens. Children running down the path, playing with an orange ball, while adults were seen walking along the market stands and merchants selling their priceless antiques. It was a peaceful setting for the waterbender to see. Zuko has seemed to have done his part in being order to the townspeople, Katara was impressed.

Standing by the Fire Lord's side, Katara then saw Iroh walk up behind them. "Now then, shall we see what the merchants have to offer on this fine day?" The old general said as he walked ahead to the two.

Zuko held out his arm to Katara, "Shall we?" The Fire Lord said as the waterbender smiled.

"Of course…" Katara said as she wrapped her arm around the lord's.

Walking along the white clay stone path, Katara glanced at the many stands of jewelry and clothes. They were all beautiful in their own unique way, yet it wasn't Katara's style. As Katara looked over at the Fire Lord, she noticed his slight distasted expression. Obviously he didn't enjoy shopping as much as his carefree uncle, but the girl wished he'd lightened up a little. Gently tugging his arm, Katara smiled at Zuko. The lord turned his gaze toward her. Noticing her soft smile and sweet motion, Zuko smiled lightly back.

Just then a small child accidently bumped into Katara's left side. Slightly startled Katara looked down; the child looked up at the young woman. Seeing the lord by her side, the child quickly bowed his head apologizing deeply. Katara smiled warmly, "It's alright." Katara said in a motherly tone as she lifted the child's head up from bowing.

The child's eyes glistened as his face expressed slight shock from the kind woman's words and gesture.

The child then smiled brightly as he then left the two laughing. Zuko was impressed how Katara treated the young boy; it was somehow touching in his eyes.

Katara turned her head and smiled softly at Zuko then she continued to walk on, following Iroh. Zuko stood for a moment then smiled to himself. This day just might prove to be interesting.

* * *

Reaching the top of the cliff side, Mai looked out at the sea. The waves were calming against the wind's current. The first sign of the storm's next move, the long wait before the final blow. It was a known fact to many people, including Mai. She started to worry, what if the hurricane hits the island while they're on it?

Now all, the girl wanted was to leave this place, and somehow get to the Fire Nation in one piece.

Turning her attention to the princess, Azula appeared to be mumbling to herself again. Her words were shallow and apparently dark against her vermillion colored lips. Her eyes appeared to be focused at the trees ahead; her once bright golden eyes were almost sinister as she then closed her eyes.

"Are those _dogs_ almost here yet?" Azula spitted out with venom.

Mai looked over at the forest ahead, "It would seem they'll be here soon." Mai said softly as a breeze swayed her long hair.

"Heh, come on, I can't wait any longer." Azula said as she started to walk into the dark shadowed trees.

Mai was reluctant to follow but she thought it was best rather that staying on the edge of a cliff side.

Following the fire princess into the forest, Mai took a heavy sigh as she thought of a way to stop the young woman.

'What can I do?' Mai thought as she walked along the dirt path.

* * *

Setting a small shelter over the long branches, Ty Lee and some other Kyoshi warriors made camp. The once hyper playful circus performer now a warrior of Kyoshi thought quietly to herself. So much has happened ever since the defeat of Ozai. She wondered how thing will turn out for her and her new friends.

Before Ty Lee took another breathe a loud crack was heard. The Kyoshi warriors stood their ground as they looked out into the dark scenery. Something was out there.

"Stay low and quiet." One warrior whispered as she grabbed her fan from her belt.

Before the other girls had time to move forward, a sharp zip sound echoed throughout the area as a sudden tug enclosed their uniforms. They were stuck along the tree bark and ground. What happened? Were they under attack?

Looking over Ty Lee gasped, she recognized the knifes that pinned her to the tree.

A sudden laugh broke the silence as two figures walked out of the forest. Ty Lee's eyes widen, 'It can't be?'

"Azula! Mai!" Ty Lee cried out as the other warriors gasped in shock.

"Well, well looks like you've became one of the Avatar's fan girls…A traitor like all the rest." Azula said coldly as Ty Lee struggled to break free.

"Mai! Help! What are you doing? Why aren't you fighting her?" Ty Lee asked desperately as the other warriors tried to escape the sharp knifes that kept them in place.

"I'm sorry, Ty Lee. I'm with Azula now…" Mai said indifferently as she narrowed her eyes.

Ty Lee's face expressed fear and confused as tears whelmed up at the corners of her eyes.

"Come on Mai, we have a village to destroy…" Azula said as she continued down the trail.

Mai started to follow as she then looked back at Ty Lee. A small glisten in her eyes quietly apologized to her friend for allowing this. It had to be done…

As Mai left, she could hear Ty Lee crying out for her. Yelling and cursing her as a traitor.

Yes…She was a traitor, to her people, to her friends, to everyone she ever loved. But she had to do it, because it was the right thing to do…

Up ahead, Mai saw the small Kyoshi village. This was it…

There was no stopping now…

* * *

The view of a huge bison flying through the harsh winds was seen as the beast dodge through lightening bolts and strong currents. Aang screamed out, his cry blocked from the loud rolling thunder. Rain drenched the boy and his bison as memories of his previous attempts flying through a storm usually would fail. Why? Why did he continue to fight the storm?

Once he ran away from his past…The second time he saved two lives who were lost…And now? He'll save the person he loves…

_Toph_…

Stinging into his eyes and face, Aang tried to open his gray orbs. Nothing but cold rain and dark clouds pass by his vision. Looking over, Aang called out to Appa.

"Fly lower, Appa. We need to get to lower ground!" Aang screamed at the top of his lungs as the powerful winds distorted his already hoarse voice. The bison bellowed a low roar as he lifted his tail up then flew downward hovering over the sea.

Waves rolled and crashed against the current as mists of salt splashed in the airbender's face.

Land…He had to find land, any solid earth and make shelter.

Aang continued to grip tightly on the reins, so tightly that his knuckles turned ghostly white as he grinded his teeth. For a mere second the loud sounds of thunder, lightening and hollering winds suddenly stopped. All was quiet, completely deaf to the boy's ears as he turned his head back. A large wall of water formed behind him, a wave crashing down on him and Appa. Sucked under the strong currents, Aang held his breathe as the rolling waves tossed his body back and forth violently. His tight grip released the reins as he was pulled away from his bison and into the depths of the black sea.

* * *

**I hope you like it! More action will continue next chapter! PLEASE review for a fast ipdate!**


	45. Chapter 44

Book 4 Air

Chapter 44 Old Enemies

"We're sorry but one is to aboard the ship at this time." A man in an Earth kingdom guard uniform said loudly as he held out his hand in protest.

"But we already bought our tickets…We have to go!" Aeron said in a demanding tone.

"I'm sorry, but there is a storm brewing in the far North. We can't risk any tribulations for the passengers." The man said firmly.

Aeron huffed out in annoyance as she turned to Cole. "Now what are we going to do?" Aeron said as she sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll either just have to wait for the storm to clear or find some other route to the Fire Nation." Cole said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Did you say you two are going to the Fire Nation?" a feminine voice spoke as the two teens turned their heads.

Behind them was a woman dressed in brigand type clothing with black leather and a skull ornament wrapped around her black ink hair bun.

"Yes, what about it?" Aeron asked as she watched the woman smile.

"I can take you there free of charge." The woman said as she crossed her arms.

Cole narrowed his eyes, "What's the catch?" Cole said as he stepped closer.

"Oh, there's no catch. I'm simply doing a good deed for the people. That's all." Jun said as she turned revealing her tattoo on her left arm.

Aeron and Cole's eyes widen, it was the seal of the purple snake. Their arch enemy who was deeply hated from their people, the dragonfly village of the Shin-Ko Clan.

Cole stepped in front of Aeron in a protective matter as he grabbed his dagger from behind his green haori.

"Don't worry I'm not your enemy. Your people won the battle long ago…" Jun said in defense as she flipped her hair back.

"Then why help us?" Aeron asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"I guess to settle that stupid quarrel between our people once and for all…Besides, it's not like I'd follow my people's traditions, anyways. I left them and now I follow my own rules. So, are you coming or not?" Jun said as she started to walk out of the under ground cave.

Aeron and Cole looked at one another.

They had a choice, to either wait for the storm to pass or take a faster way to the Fire Nation.

They nodded, deciding their decision.

"Ok, we'll go with you…" Aeron said.

"Good…Meet me outside in five minutes." Jun said as she left the two.

"Be on your guard, Aeron. I still don't trust her." Cole said as he whispered to the girl.

"Don't worry…" Aeron said as she whispered back.

* * *

The sound of water filled his ears, as bubbles rose to the surface. The view of dark blue darkness surrounded the airbender as he sunk deeper into the depths of the ocean. Slowly opening his eyes, he thought he heard something…Someone calling for him.

"_Aang…Aang!_" the voice echoed as the Avatar's lungs filled with salt water.

He was gradually suffocating, as it became harder to hold his breathe under water.

His mind fogged as he tried to move his limbs, kicking and padding upward. Aang tried to reach the surface, yet he still was sinking. Then he heard the voice again, "_Aang! Aang!_" the voice called out almost pleading.

What was it? Who was it?

Was Aang hallucinating? Was he dying? He didn't know for sure.

"_Aang!_"

'Who are you? Why are you calling me?' Aang thought as his eyes closed once more, he couldn't recognize the voice. Why?

The boy's body became heavier as his form slowly rose to the surface. Breaking out from the watery depths, Aang choked and coughed violently as a sudden waves crashed down on him.

Padding his arms aimlessly, the weak and tired airbender tried to swim. Distancing himself from the constant waves and hollering winds.

It was no use; he was trapped in a current. Growing weaker by the second, Aang became desperate. He could go into the Avatar State, but what if he couldn't break away from the storm? He would drown from exhaustion.

He had no other option…He had to try.

Aang sucked in a deep inhale of air as his eyes and tattoos glowed brightly. Rising from the water in a twirling water whirl, the airbender sailed along the ocean. Wave after wave, the Avatar broke through the currents a trail of foam flowed behind him.

Every time Aang gone into the Avatar he always had the same experience.

It was like he was out of his body, watching himself from a far as he traveled along the sea.

Aang felt his spiritual energy rise as he continued to soar over the storm. In the distance he saw a large beige object floating over the waves. It was Appa. Aang called out for the bison as the large animal roared. Lifting himself out of the water, the flying bison caught Aang into the saddle. Nearly collapsing, Aang crawled over to the reins. Gripping on them tightly, the airbender shouted to the top of his lungs. "YIP-YIP!" Aang screamed out as Appa soared up into the clouds.

The higher the bison flew upward; the more the dark clouds changed into lighter grey then finally into a clear-white puff. They were above the storm. Appa roared a low bellow, as Aang spoke. "Come on Appa just a little further…" Aang said encouraging the bison as the beast flapped his big flat tail downward gaining more speed.

Before Appa could distance himself any more, the animal started to lose altitude. Falling lower and lower, the beast roared out as Aang cried out shutting his eyes.

Before they landed, Aang opened his eyes. The view of sand was seen as Appa crashed into the earth and broke through a forest of bamboo trees. Everything then when dark as Aang lost consciousness.

* * *

Suki stood up as she clenched her hand, she knew something wasn't right and she was going to find out what was wrong.

"Suki?" Sokka questioned as he watched the warrior girl start to walk to the door.

"Suki! Where are you going?" Sokka exclaimed as he followed her.

"I'm going to check something out, stay here and protect the villagers." Suki said as she grabbed her cloak and headed out the door.

"Suki! Wait, no one is to leave!" Oyaji called out as the young warrior woman ran out into the rain.

"Suki…" Sokka said softly as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

After Iroh bought enough boxes worth of clothes, antiques and other useless items to fill up the whole palace. Zuko sighed deeply, this trip was beginning to get rather boring, yet he was happy Katara was by his side to make his time more interesting.

As Katara admired the stands and people she then noticed behind her a number of guards following them at a distance. It started to concern the waterbender.

"Zuko? Why are they following us?" Katara asked as she leaned in whispering to the young man.

Looking back, Zuko then leaned in and spoke softly.

"They are to offer any of their services if needed, and to protect us during our outing." Zuko said as he then turned his head back.

"In such times during peace, there will always be someone who wishes to disturb that order. Harming or kidnapping a lord would be one outcome to gain what they'd want." Zuko said as he whispered it back to the girl.

"How awful…" Katara said as she slowly begun to understand their purpose.

"It is a small price to pay for our privacy. Of course I know I can very well take care of myself. I can't help but want you to be safely protected." Zuko said as he narrowed his eyes.

Katara blushed at the Fire Lord's words only then to slightly frown. Does he not think she can protect herself as well? He should know what she's capable of. Then again it would probably best in the end to be well protected. Maybe she'll talk to Zuko about it later…

Brushing the thought aside, Katara and Zuko continued to follow Iroh into the shops.

* * *

Inching closer to the village, Mai held her breathe. Every fiber in her being was telling her this was wrong. This wasn't the way to do things in life. To steal from a village and cause such conflict. Looking behind her, Mai saw that the men caught up to them. Slowly pacing up behind the thick branches of bamboo, Azula ordered the men by her side.

"Enter through the back and I'll go to the front." Azula whispered as she pin-pointed her location to the main building sheltering all of the villagers.

Just as the group steadied themselves to the building, Mai exhaled slightly.

* * *

Huffing her breathe as she jogged to the shore line, Suki stopped and looked around. The feeling inside her grew stronger as she tried to find out what was calling to her. Looking to her right she saw a huge dent in the sand, a hollowed trail that led to a small bundle of broken bamboo branches. Climbing over the crash site, Suki gasped. It was Appa lying in the mud and sand.

"Appa!" Suki exclaimed as she ran to the bison. Looking down, Suki found the airbender still clinging to the reins as he lay on in the sand unconscious.

"Oh spirits! Aang!" Suki cried out as she kneeled down to the airbender.

Checking the young boy for injuries, Suki turned the airbender on his back as she spoke softly.

"I have to go get help…" Suki said to herself as she stood up.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." Suki said as she headed by to her village.

'I can't believe this…Aang is here! How did he get here? Did he get lost in the storm?' Suki thought to herself as she ran.

* * *

As the two continued their walk down the marketplace, many spectators whispered quietly as they gazed in awe at the couple.

"Hey, Zuko?" Katara started to ask as she looked up at the Fire Lord unaware of the townspeople.

"Yes?"

"Maybe we can take a walk on the beach for a while?" Katara asked as she gave a warm smile.

"Hmm, yes that would be nice." Zuko said as he turned his attention to his uncle.

"Uncle, we'll be going to the beach. We'll meet you for dinner later." Zuko said out loud.

"Alright, have fun you two…" Iroh said with a big grin as he stood near a stand admiring a china vase.

Zuko rolled his eyes as he led Katara down to the shore.

* * *

Walking a short distance as the two teens entered through a landmark of a large gate with an arched doorway, the Fire Lord raised his hand in signal to the guards nearby.

Katara looked at him, admiring his regal posture and command.

Placing his hand down, Zuko then turned his attention to the waterbender. "They'll give us our privacy for a while. Come, the beach isn't far off." Zuko said as he continued down the stone walk way.

Katara looked around her surroundings. Admiring the beautiful clay titles of colorful prints that lay out over the pathway. The stone lane soon faded into white sand as the two teens reached the shore line.

Much to Katara's surprise, no one was here. The clear view of the ocean was seen with gulls flying over head. It was a beautiful sight for the waterbender.

Walking into the sand as it reached up to her ankles, Katara noticed the small details of the beach. Seaweed laced over the small dunes of sand with trunks of polished wood stumps scattered over the area. Overall the beach was very clean and well-maintained for an island.

Katara sighed peacefully as the scent of salt water filled her nostrils and the bright sun warmed her face. It was nice to get outside, away from the palace. Zuko watched Katara as she closed her eyes enjoying the crisp air. Secretly the lord was pleased of his surroundings as well. Soaking up the sun's rays as he admired the blue ocean ahead as waves crashed along the shore roughly and the distant winds in the East picked up strongly.

The soft material of Katara's sleeves and Zuko's pants swayed in the breeze as it promptly flapped against their bodies. It was clear of the storm forming far out the horizon, almost hidden from the thin line of mist from the sea. Katara sighed slightly.

"I hope everyone is alright…" Katara said softly as she looked out at the horizon.

Zuko's brow furrowed a little, he understood her concern. Hurricane Wing was no storm to underestimate. Of course with the Earth Kingdom territories in danger, Zuko as a lord of his nation would do everything in his power to help the earthen people. Before his departure to the marketplace, the Fire Lord ordered a bundle of supplies to be shipped out nearby the local trade route to the Earth Kingdom central base. Hopefully by the time the help arrives, the storm would pass and the people can recover in time.

Zuko then closed his eyes, so much has happened. He only hopes everything will settle out in the end, peacefully. As Zuko remained lost in his thoughts, Katara watched him quietly.

The waterbender's eyes glistened softly as she secretly admired the young man's fine features.

Katara couldn't deny her growing attractions for Zuko nor her feelings. Wanting to make the moment meaningful, Katara parted her lips and spoke a single word to the Fire Lord. A word she's come to adore so much as it rolled off her lips. "Zuko…" Katara said gently as the young man opened his golden amber eyes and looked at the blue-eyed beauty next to him.

No words were needed to be said as the two teens stared into each other's eyes. Lightly Katara raised her slender mocha colored hand up to the lord's scarred cheek. Zuko sharply inhaled as he felt her gentle fingertips guide over his jagged yet velvety soft flesh, Zuko then closed his eyes slowly.

It was her kind gesture that always seemed to make Zuko melt. How the feel of her fingers felt, the closest of her body next to his. It brought peace in Zuko's mind and memories of the first time she ever touch his scar. It was somehow comforting to know she didn't reject him.

'Katara…' Zuko thought as he opened his eyes.

Before Katara could react, she was deeply in the arms of the Fire Lord. She adjusted her body to hug him back as she sighed. Katara loved the feel of his firm chest pressing against her form as she rested her head on his shoulder. Truly, no words were needed… There was no denying their feelings any more; Katara of the Water Tribe has fallen for the young man of the Fire Nation.

'Zuko…' Katara thought as she closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

* * *

**Yay, little Zutara fluffy-ness! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I know I promised some more action. Next chapter will be more action packed than this last chapter, I swear! Don't forget to comment and review for a fast update!**


	46. Chapter 45

Book 4 Air

Chapter 45 Troubled

The view of an earthen ship traveling at a slow pace was seen across over Fire Nation Territory. A woman stayed locked in her small cabin with a porthole to give her light in the room. Ursa wasn't sure where she was going or even where she was. But it didn't matter, she will find out soon enough.

Sighing lightly, the woman rested her hands on her lap and closed her eyes as she remained on the edge of her cot, thinking quietly.

Every once and a while, the Fire Nation woman would remember her children and wonder how they are doing. She knew from reports in the city that the Fire Lord Ozai was defeated, and a new king was to rule. She knew no doubt it was her son. Her beautiful son…

No word was mention about her daughter or her husband or what has become of them. It pained her to know Ozai might be chained up in some prison and her daughter without her father or mother. Ursa knew after she heard of her son's new reign, which due to that fact, she knew she could go back to the Fire Nation and finally reunite with him. But Ursa never had the courage to.

Everything she has done was to protect him and even now, she thought it was best not to see him. 'He's safe…' Ursa thought as she sighed…As long as her son was protected and safe…She knew she could move on.

For a woman as dedicated as Ursa was, she knew her time will come soon and she would have no regrets.

Turning her head, Ursa looked out the small window. The sight of waves and ocean blue surrounding off into the horizon was a pleasant sight for Ursa as she then lowered her head.

Flashes of her son came into her mind as the sight of her smiling husband kissing her softly, visions of her little baby girl giggling up at her and the sight of a warm summer day made Ursa smile to herself.

Those were the best years of her life…Being a devoted wife and mother in the palace.

A single tear fell from her cheek as she fought not to cry. How she missed her family…So very much.

* * *

Zuko took another step along the title floor of the entrance, only to stop and look back at Katara. She seemed to be thinking about something as she was seen staring off at the city behind her.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Zuko asked as he turned his head.

Katara turned her attention to the Fire Lord; she couldn't help but reveal such a worried expression in front of him. Something didn't feel right to her.

"Have you received any messages about Kyoshi Island?" Katara asked.

"Katara, we talked about this…I haven't heard anything, you shouldn't worry." Zuko said trying to reassure the girl.

Katara narrowed her eyes, ever since she has stayed in the Fire Nation. Thoughts of her loved ones being hurt or in danger have flooded her mind. Like when her father and Gran-Gran left the Fire Nation to return to her homeland. Visions of their ship sinking or being held hostage plagued her thoughts. Pakku, her Master and new grandfather…He apparently was still here, settled on the northern islands near Su Forest. Maybe if she talked to him about her troubled thoughts, she'll feel better.

"I want to see Pakku. I need to talk to him." Katara said sternly as her eyes glistened.

Zuko sighed; he knew he couldn't get through the stubborn waterbender. Perhaps her talk with the old Master will help her. Much like Zuko's deep conversations with his uncle, and how they've helped him.

"If you wish to talk to your grandfather, I'll schedule an appointment after I see him later this evening." Zuko said hoping to see the firm man. He usually wouldn't attend the meetings like he was suppose to, instead he would talk to Zuko's advisor and do things his way.

Taking a step forward Zuko walked up to Katara and tenderly kissed her forehead, "I'll be sure you'll see him, Katara." Zuko said softly as Katara blushed.

"Now then, prepare yourself for dinner this evening. I'll be in my study if you need to find me." Zuko said as he turned to leave.

Katara lowered her head as she watched Zuko walk pass the front gates. Gazing up into the sky, Katara quietly wondered how things will turn out.

* * *

Rain fell from the dark clouds above as the view of a woman inching to the large building was seen. Azula snaked her way to the main doorway, her moments were quick and lithely as she placed her hand on the door handle. Narrowing her eyes, Azula held her breath. Busting the door open, Azula aim her finger tips in front of her preparing for any attack. Much to her surprise, no one was to seen.

All that was in front of her was a flickering fire place and tossed blankets on the floor.

Azula sneered, it didn't make any sense. Where were the villagers?

Just as soon as she entered a loud boom was heard as the roar of pirates running into the room, swinging their swords and weapons in the air. "Be still!" Azula yelled as the men stopped looking around. Mai soon followed as she folded her arms underneath her sleeves.

'Perfect…' Mai thought, 'Now we just have to leave before any one else comes back.' Mai thought as she recalled her recent action.

_Mai knew she had to do something fast before Azula and the pirates attacked the innocent villagers. While Azula was talking to the men, Mai slipped aside and ran to the main building. Once inside she warned the people to escape and hide. Sokka was the first to notice and recognize the girl. Before he had a chance to say anything, the girl pushed the villagers out from the back door. _

"_You all must leave!" Mai cried out as Sokka then grabbed her wrist._

"_What's going on?!" Sokka asked as he stared into the girl's dull eyes._

"_Believe me! You all must go! Azula is here, along with the despicable pirates!" Mai whispered as she looked into the warrior's eyes._

_Sokka's eyes narrowed, "Alright…" Sokka said as he then released Mai's hand and turned to the villagers. "Listen, everyone! We have to get out of here and form our plan! The pirates have arrived, quickly everyone to the back!" Sokka cried out as he then turned to Mai._

"_Hurry, come with us." Sokka said as Mai back away._

"_I can't…I'm with her." Mai said as she lowered her head in shame._

"_You're betraying her?" Sokka said as a group of villagers ran pass him._

"_It's not like I haven't done that before." Mai said almost in a derided tone. _

"_I need to go back, please take the villagers and make sure they're safe." Mai said firmly._

_Sokka smiled, "Don't worry I will…" Sokka said as he turned to the villagers leaving._

"_Oh shit! Wait, Suki is still out there!" Sokka cursed as he looked back at the noblewoman. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she won't be harmed." Mai said as she shooed her hands. "Now go!" Mai whispered as Sokka nodded his head. Once he and the villagers left Mai quickly returned to the small group outside behind the trees._

'_I hope they make it out…' Mai thought._

"What should we do princess?" One of the pirates asked as Azula gripped her hands.

"Burn this place to the ground…" Azula said darkly as she headed to the door.

Just as Azula left the room, she walked out and noticed a figure running through the village. It was a Kyoshi warrior. Smirking coldly, Azula was pleased. She'll have her fight after all.

* * *

Looking over his documents, Zuko sighed. He has been recently neglecting his work lately, thus making this all the more stressful for him. Resting his chin on his palm, Zuko read over some paperwork about the raging storm that took nearly one hundred lives and almost five hundred injured along the shore lines, also nearly a million gold brick worth in damage. It was amazing how much the storm has done over the course of twelve hours. Even so, there was very little Zuko could do and it frustrated him.

"Fire Lord Zuko?" a man asked as Zuko lifted his head.

"Hello Uncle." Zuko said as he rubbed the bridge of his brow.

"A lot has happened in these few months, hasn't it?" Iroh said as he looked over at the table.

"Indeed…" Zuko said as he brushed a few papers on the left side of the table.

"Perhaps you should take a few days off. Why not take Miss Katara to the springs?" Iroh said hoping to spark some more interest for the couple.

"I can't uncle, I already have been putting this aside for too long. I need to do what I can as a lord of this nation." Zuko said almost tired to admit his responsibilities.

"With all respect, Fire Lord Zuko; you know you need some time off. This will only make all your hard work meaningless if you are to get ill. It is not good for your mind and your health if you continue." Iroh said full of wisdom.

"I'll think about it uncle." Zuko said.

"Good. Now prepare yourself for dinner. I heard the chef will be making roast duck." Iroh said as his smile gleamed with joy.

"Very well…" Zuko said as he sat up and left his study.

* * *

Katara walked to her old room, forgetting about her new quarters. She reached for the door handle, Ming then walked up to her. "Your new bedroom chambers are this way." The woman said as Katara nodded her head quietly.

Walking down the hall, further into the West Wing, Katara noted the high ceilings and red décor around her.

As she followed Ming, Katara saw two amazingly huge doors with two dragon's heads formed as door handles. Walking pass it she asked what was behind those doors.

"It is the lord's bed chambers, Katara." Ming said as she led the waterbender to her room.

"Here are your quarters." Ming said as she opened the two smaller doors.

Katara thanked Ming as she walked in. Katara was in awe as she saw her new bedroom. The vast hall and room was more like a small house. As she entered down the hall, it opened up to a center piece of the dome like entrance. A round cherry table with a huge bouquet of fire lilies and dark red roses, above the beautiful piece was a large golden crystal chandelier shining its bright candles around the around room. Tracing her fingers over the soft petals, Katara continued to walk deeper into her bedroom. As the hall opened up into a bigger room, she noticed on her left a whole wall plastered with windows from top to bottom.

Long gauzy red curtains swayed to the side, as Katara's eyes traveled to the source of light on the bottom. Next to her was a fire mantle and fire pit facing her bed. The bed was at least double in size compared to her other bed. A large canopy dressed over the bed with fine gold silk. The pillows looked inviting as she smiled. She knew she would be sleeping well tonight. Drifting her eyes to the right, Katara noticed two doors on either side of the hall behind her. Opening the one of the left, Katara's eyes widen. It was a walk-in closet full of new kimonos and different shoes and boots. Iroh must have got them from their shopping earlier.

Smiling, Katara closed the door then looked at the door on the right. Opening it she gasped at her new bathroom. The tub was more like a small pool decorated in gold steel and iron plating. Katara walked in and saw a long gold pipe trail upward then slightly tilt downward with a round head. The long tube like appliance was surrounded with glass walls around it. Opening the thin glass door, Katara then reached for the nozzle. Turning it clockwise, Katara yelped as water poured out from the head above her. This device reminder her like a type of waterfall, it was amazing.

Her new room was so incredible; she looked forward to sleeping here tonight.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Aang cupped his hand over his head as he moaned. Where was he? Was he dead?

Sitting up Aang felt the moist sand under him as the wet fur touched his arm. Looking over he saw Appa still unconscious. Wobbly standing up, Aang slowly took a few steps. He was on land, but where exactly?

Looking around he noticed the small reef stretched out from the waves. His right bruised eye and other widen. He made it, he was on Kyoshi Island!

Shifting his weight to the side, Aang made his effort to walk up the hill side and to the village. He had to find the Kyoshi warriors.

* * *

Once Katara was seated in the dining room with her new kimono, she noticed Zuko wasn't there at the head of the table. Was he late? Did he have another meeting?

Katara brushed her thoughts aside as she saw Iroh walk in. The old general was dressed in a burgundy kimono with black hakama pants. The seal of a red dragon etched in on his sleeve was seen in gold trimmings. "You look very nice this evening, General Iroh." Katara said as the old man bowed. "As do you, Miss Katara." Iroh said as he admired the vivid red colors on the young waterbender's body.

"Will Fire Lord Zuko be arriving soon?" Katara asked.

"It will come by shortly. I believe he was speaking with one of his advisors." Iroh said as he rubbed his beard.

Katara nodded her head as she fidgeted her fingers under the table.

* * *

The air became thin as the rain stopped drenching the island. Suki huffed as she ran up the short hill to the main building. In her view she saw someone standing tall dressed in black and red clothing. Her eyes widen as she recognized the fierce golden eyes of the woman. Quickly hauling in her steps, Suki grabbed her fan out ready for an attack. Azula smirked as she reached into her pocket pulling out two small stones of flint. With a snap of her fingers and a clack of the stones a spark shot through the air and a wave of her arm. A trail of fire fanned out into the astrosphere. Suki stood back as she swung her fan disuniting the flames from reaching her.

"Wanna a re-match?" Suki stated as she prepared for another attack.

"Oh, more than you know…" Azula sneered as she started to run wildly at the girl.

Suki stood her ground as she narrowed her eyes. What was she doing? Azula never charged so crazily to her opponent like in her previous fights. She was off somehow? Plus why wasn't she firebending?

Suki grabbed the handle of her fan as she bunged Azula's attack. The Fire Nation woman was carrying a slender falchion knife in her grasp. Pulling out a hidden katana underneath her sleeve, Suki blocked the sword from slicing her in two. Pushing Azula back with all of her weight, she cried out. Once Azula backed off the two stared at each other.

'She's so strong…I don't think I can fight her off for long.' Suki thought as she inhaled sharply.

* * *

Zuko entered into the dining room. His face appeared stoic and serious.

"Nephew, what troubles you?" Iroh asked as Katara patiently waited for an answer.

"It's nothing…" Zuko said hiding the information he received from his advisor.

'They don't need to know right now…' Zuko thought as he sat down.

As the servants served plates of food to each member on the table, Zuko pulled one of the men aside. "May you bring me the Dragon Seal selection please?" Zuko asked as the man nodded and bowed his head.

"The Dragon Seal selection, Fire Lord Zuko I didn't know you how such taste for dry wine." Iroh said almost disgusted.

"Please uncle, no lectures. I have a headache." Zuko said as he rubbed his head.

"The dragon seal?" Katara mumbled as Iroh looked at her.

"Yes, it's a famous wine throughout the Fire Nation; of course not many drink due to its bitter dry taste. I for one, can't stand it. It leaves a sandy texture in my mouth. I favor blush type wines, so fruitful and delicious." Iroh said as he lifted his glass and took a sip of the red wine.

Katara nodded her head in understanding as she watched Zuko barely touch his food.

Feeling slightly modest, Katara subconsciously picked at her food as well. Is not like she didn't enjoy it, by far it wonderful; she just felt bad to eat and not have Zuko eat at all.

"Nephew? Are you sure you're alright? You barely touched your plate." Iroh said as a servant walked in carrying the bottle of dragon seal to the lord. Once the servant poured his lord the glass, Zuko chugged it down in a single gulp then grunt slightly as the back of his throat burned.

"I'm not hungry, uncle." Zuko said as he curtly stood up and took the whole bottle of wine with him.

"I'm retiring for the night." Zuko said wearily as he left.

'Zuko…' Katara thought as she excused herself and followed the lord.

* * *

**I hope you liked it so far! Please review and comment! I'll update faster!**


	47. Chapter 46

Book 4 Air

Chapter 46 Colorblind

His vision was blurred as he unsteady stepped his way through the thick branches of bamboo sticks. Tripping over rocks covered with dry sand, Aang felt on top of a solid mantle made of what appeared to be hollowed out wood. Lifting his head up he saw the statue of his former self. The strong woman clad in green armor and geisha make-up. Avatar Kyoshi, the one Avatar Aang didn't approve of. The stubborn woman who did whatever it took to save her people even at the event of ending someone's life.

Lifting himself up, Aang gripped on the chipped wood as he looked at the scene on top of the hillside. Two figures appeared to be fighting, loud cries of struggle and sounds of metal clashing against each other were heard in a fierce battle. Aang stood on his two feet as he made his way up the hill. He had to help, any way he could.

Once he reached the top, his eyes widen am to see the battle in front of him. It was Suki fighting the near insane fire princess, Azula. Aang watch Suki perform her stances and battling techniques against her rival. Quick, swift jabs with her sword as she twirled her body. Her stances were just like an airbender's, supple and graceful. Yet her leg formations were strong and heavy like an earthbender's. Every detail of her fighting skills was Air and Earthen related, it amazed Aang.

Brought out of his small trace, Aang saw Suki was struggling against Azula's attack. Aang quickly ran in to help. Swirling air in a circular motion with his hands, Aang swung his wrist causing a small watermelon size ball of air straight at Azula, knocking her down. Once Azula felt, Aang raced to Suki to help her.

"Aang!" Suki exclaimed. "Hurry! Go help Sokka and the villagers; they're on the outskirts of the village!" Suki ordered the airbender as Aang became hesitant.

"But, what about you?" Aang asked as he saw Azula recovered herself standing up with a growl.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle her. Move, quickly! They may need you!" Suki said as she drew her sword towards the fire princess.

Aang nodded his head as he leaped into the sky on top of one of the roofs then into the forest.

"You were foolish to let the Avatar go…The others will surely kill him." Azula said in a low voice as she gained her footing.

"No…You are foolish for picking a fight with me." Suki said with a smirk as Azula charged at her.

* * *

A deep heaviness gripped on her body, as she struggled to breathe. Opening her eyes, Toph cried out. Where was she? Why couldn't she move?

"You are awake?" a voice spoke as Toph jerked her head up.

"Who's there?" Toph asked desperately as she tried to break free from a large coil of scaled flesh pinning her upward uncomfortably.

"You mustn't should any emotion or he will steal your face." The voice said in a serious tone.

Toph opened her eyes then gasped. She saw something she never seen in her whole life. Patches of mysterious light in front of her, she didn't know what it was, and it scared her. Slowly her new vision blurred into an image, drifting into an outline of a person. Blinking her eyes, Toph realized it was the person talking to her, the voice who was telling her frightening things about her face being taken from her.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why can I see?" Toph asked as she looked around her.

Darkness surrounded her with nothing more than a few specks of light shining in from what looked like roots. The person in front of her was in shades of black and white, with bits of gray. It confused Toph…Was this the sight of colors that her friends have described to her so many times in the past? Toph blinked her now fully jade-green eyes as she noticed the woman's appearance. Her features were covered from her long dark brown hair over her face as her hand lifted slightly to her chest.

"Please, tell me…Who are you? Where am I?" Toph pleaded as tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"My name is Ummi, and you're in Koh's lair…" the woman said frankly.

"Koh? Is he the one who steals faces?" Toph asked quietly.

"Yes…He is the one who has also taken my face…" Ummi said as she turned her head causing her hair to flip to the side revealing her faceless head. Toph's eyes widen as her mouth opened releasing a high-pitched terrified scream.

"Silence yourself! He'll hear you…Remember, show no fear-no emotion at all." The woman whispered as she reached over and covered the petite girl's lips. Toph shut her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks. The faceless woman gently wiped her tears away and coolly sang a soft song to calm the earthbender down.

"Full moon sways…Gently in the night of one fine day…On my way… Looking for a moment with my dear…" the woman sang softly as she continued to sing with grace. "Full moon waves… Slowly on the surface of the sea…You were there… Smiling in my arms for all those years…" the woman sang quietly as she brushed Toph's loose bangs out of her face.

Toph blinked as she slowly closed her eyes, falling into a light slumber enjoying the woman's sweet voice and protective care.

* * *

Walking down the hall, Katara wondered where Zuko went to. Remembering his room was not far off, Katara walked further down the darkening passageway with dimming candle lights guiding the way.

Once in front of the two doors, Katara marveled at the detail of the dragon door handles with two large gold rings looping under their mouths. Reaching out to one of them, Katara lifted the heavy ring then tapped it against the solid oak. Patiently waiting, Katara tapped again. No answer.

Thinking herself quietly, Katara decided to enter the lord's bed chamber. The oak door was seen sliding to the right inside the room, opening its entrance to the girl.

Stepping cautiously inside, Katara called out. "Zuko?"

Looking around Katara noticed a narrow hallway leading to an open room. Once she passes down the hall noting the different paintings and scroll hanging with golden leaf trimmings behind her. The waterbender gasped in awe at the sheer size of Zuko's chamber as she entered into the room. Zuko's bedroom was more like one half of the whole wing of the palace. Turning to her left she saw two large glass doors leading out to a big balcony, long deep red curtains made of velvet that hung down in a pool of fabric with golden tassels pulling back the material.

Looking around Katara saw a small desk with scattered papers with a swan goose feather dipped in an ink box. Noting the small candles spread over the room and huge fur rug on the dark red carpet, Katara turned to her right and saw a massive fire place blazing in the center of the back wall of the room. 'This might be his small office or something…' Katara thought as she saw another opened hallway. Deciding to find out more and find the Fire Lord. Katara walked down the hall wondering what more is hidden in the depths of the lord's chamber.

* * *

Leaping and barely touching the ground as Aang raced to the cliff side. Once he entered the clearing, he gasped at the sight. Pirates were brutally beating Oyaji the leader while two bulking men head back Mai who was crying out.

Aang stood his ground as he yelled out, "Stop it!" the Avatar shouted as the men stopped and turned their attention to the boy.

"Ah! It's the Avatar!" one pirate said as he pointed his bony finger to the airbender.

"Heh, he will make quite the bounty for the generals…" another pirate said as he stepped forward with a wicked smirk.

Aang narrowed his eyes, he always thought poorly of these kinds of men and how they choose to live, to rob and hurt others just for their own gain. No good comes out of it.

Forming into a defensive stance, Aang spoke clearly and firmly, "You are to stop and leave this island peacefully. Don't make me hurt you."

Some of the men laughed his warning off while the others took a step back.

"Come on Dev we should go. We don't stand a chance against the Avatar!" one pirate said as he started to head for the boat down the cliff.

"No one is going anywhere!" a voice called out frantically as all heads turned to a panting princess.

"Oh no…" Aang mumbled, "What happened to Suki!" Aang cried out as Azula smirked.

"Come on men, attack the Avatar! I'll reward you with plenty of gold and silver." Azula said ignoring Aang's question.

The men tensed at the mention of a reward, looking back at the airbender. A few men gripped on their weapons then charged at Aang.

The first pirate raised his sword to Aang as he cried out, the airbender swiftly turned to the side as the men fell forward into the dirt. The other two charged swinging their weapons high as one flung a goedendag chained spike towards the Avatar. Aang jumped into the air as he landed behind the two men. Both blinked as they then focused another attack. Aang formed into an earthbending stance as he pulled up his wrists. Blocks of earth rose from the ground as they pinned the two men from their ankles causing them to fall on their faces.

Aang smiled as he turned around facing Azula and the other men.

"No bother…I'll just finish you myself!" Azula yelled out in frustration as she stepped forward.

The other men backed away cowardly as a few ran down the trail to the boat. Shortly after Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi warriors ran into the scene and helped up their leader Oyaji.

Gasping at the sight in front of them, a moment of silence filled the air as Azula narrowed her eyes at the boy.

Quickly forming her fingers, Azula shot out a flame of fire towards Aang. Mai gasped as her eyes widen. 'She…She can produce fire!' Mai thought as she wondered Azula was playing her all along.

Aang spun his arms breaking away the flames as he shot a whirl of air at Azula knocking her off balance.

"Enough of this child's play! I want you dead! You are the one who destroyed my family! Without you, father would still be alive!!!" Azula screamed as she shot another flame out blazing across the air.

Aang's eyes widen at the mention of the previous Fire Lord dead, and the pain that stung in the girl's words.

_We are all connected yet we live as if divided…We are all one of the same people… _

'That's right…She's no different from any of us. She's hurting just like I did when I found out my people were gone…Like Katara's mother was gone…' Aang thought as he stood down and placed his arms to the side of his waist.

"I won't fight you…Not like this…" Aang said as he closed his eyes.

"Aang what are you doing!" Sokka cried out as he entered the scene hearing the boy's words.

Azula charged blindly at the airbender as tears fell from her eyes. Just as fast as it happened, everything seemed to slow down for an instant. Ty Lee was crying out as Sokka ran to Azula pulling out his sword. Aang took a sharp breathe as he waited for the finally blow.

A loud heart-wrenching scream was heard as the sound of flames flew in the air and a tink sound of metal fell to the ground.

Aang opened his eyes as his pupils contracted in shock.

* * *

**I know everyone is dying to know what happens. Don't worry I'll update…Just review and leave a nice comment for a quick update. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Also I know I'm not good on describing battle scenes, hopefully it was interesting enough to understand.**

**I'll leave everyone to wonder…What happened to Suki? What will Katara find once she sees Zuko? How are Aeron and Cole doing on their journey with Jun? Stay tune and don't forget to review!**

**Also as another note: I do not own the song I've used for this chapter. I discovered it, as a song used on an anime called Beck. I did only use a small part of it, though I'm not too familiar with the anime but I love the song, it's so lovely… I also changed one part of the song to fit a better description of a water tribe song. Instead of the original lyric for 'lake' I used 'sea'.**

**Again, thank you all for reading!**


	48. Chapter 47

Book 4 Air

Chapter 47 Up Tight

"Hurry! Go to the shore line!" Suki ordered to one of her women as she led the villagers to a safe area of the thick forest.

"Everyone, stay low and quiet. I'll be back. Deb and Meghan will be back to protect you." Suki said as the little girl Nina cried out. "Suu-ki where are you goings?" the young child asked wanting the brave warrior to stay.

Suki smiled, "I'll be back, I promise." Suki said as she then race off into the trees to find Aang.

* * *

Aang was shocked to see Sokka pinning the Fire Nation woman down. "Release me! My revenge! Give me my revenge!" Azula screamed as she jerked in the warrior's grasp.

"Aang, take her bending away! It's the only way I can tie her up!" Sokka yelled as he hissed from Azula's admits to firebend. Her hands flared a hot heat as she burned Sokka's hands including her own. "AHHHH!" Azula screamed manically as she tried to break free.

"What are you waiting for?!" Sokka exclaimed as he slowly was loosing his grip on the girl.

Aang closed his eyes, if he took her bending away. Then she'll lose everything she ever had, and honestly Aang didn't know how to reverse the power of taking someone's bending away. It was a lose-lose situation and it torn him up inside.

"I'm sorry…" Aang said in a low whisper as he rose his arms up then earth bend two pillars holding up Azula's wrists as Sokka let go, backing away as he held his right hand.

Azula stared with all the hate she could muster into the boy's soul. Knowing she will loose everything that he will take away the one thing she can't live with out.

Aang walked up to her as he gripped his hands into two balls of fists. "It's what I have to do…" Aang said in an apologetic tone.

* * *

Aeron opened her golden honey orbs as she looked up at Cole's chin and face above her. Apparently she fell asleep in Cole's arms while riding in a large cargo wagon full of yellow hay.

Hours ago, Jun offered a ride on her huge mole creature. After they traveled through the thick brush of forest and plains, Jun led them to a local cargo hold that will continue west to the harbor shore of a small village.

The two teens were not sure how to take the young woman's kindness so casually. But nevertheless they had to return to the Fire Nation and save Ursa.

Blinking softly, Aeron lightly parted her lips as she leaned in kissing Cole's cheek. The young man blushed as he smiled turning his attention to the girl in his arms. "Hello…" Cole said lightly as Aeron smiled.

Lifting her head, she noticed the skies were still dark as a river of stars crossed the heavens. It was going to be a cold night; luckily they were blanketed by stacks of hay and each other.

"How much further to the village?" Aeron asked softly as Cole looked ahead the road. "Probably not far, but I could be wrong…I'm not familiar with this path." Cole said as he rested his head against Aeron's forehead.

"Just rest some more…You'll need all your strength." Cole said as Aeron sighed.

"Okay…" Aeron said sheepishly as she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of her partner.

* * *

Entering into an extra room, Katara's eyes widen at the bed against the wall next to another fire place. The mattress was at least double the size of her bed. Different shades and sizes of pillows covered the whole head board as lavish silks and blankets lay out neatly on the large canopy bed. Katara took another step as she turned and saw an opened door with steam misting out lazily against the thin air. Just then Katara saw on the corner of her eye a tall figure step out of the doorway. For a second Katara blinked, her mind didn't seem to process who was in front of her. The sight of sleek droplets falling down porcelain toned chest, black wet hair with sparkles of water dripping down the man's face. He looked almost flawless in the fire's glow.

The girl squeaked out the Fire Lord's name as she blushed. Seeing the handsome young man in nothing but a white towel and wet body, Katara then turned around with embarrassment as she apologized quickly. "Zuko! I'm sorry…I-I wanted to see you, ah, talk to you…Sorry if it seems I just walked in, oh well, of course I did-I mean I did knock but you didn't answer so I let myself in…" Katara mumbled out loudly as she kept her gaze on a painting hanging on the far wall of the room.

Zuko blinked then chuckled; it was cute to see the girl so flustered from seeing him so exposed. Zuko of course wasn't the modest type; he didn't really care who saw him. Yet around her, he did feel something. And it wasn't modesty.

"Well, that's fine. We can talk if you'd like. Just let me get my clothes…" Zuko said in a low voice which made Katara blush even deeper.

Taking a heavy step, Zuko then walked to his bedside and put on his black silk pants. Katara shut her eyes as she heard the fabric brush against his skin and the ruffle mesh of his towel. 'I can't believe it! Zuko's changing right behind me!' Katara thought as she bit her lower lip.

Once he was dressed from the waist down, Zuko spoke in an almost teasing tone. "I'm finished…Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Katara?" Zuko said as he took the towel and wiped his face.

Katara slowly turned around and fought to speak out something other that mumbling nonsense. "I-I was worried when you were late for dinner, and you looked so stressed. I was just wondering if you were alright." Katara said as she looked at the floor, ignoring Zuko's gaze.

Zuko smiled lightly, he was somewhat happy to know the girl was concerned. He's been thinking if he should tell her the news he received. Yet he didn't want to ruin the mood.

"Well, thank you for your concern. I was just a little tired and needed to freshen up with a hot bath was all." Zuko said as Katara nodded her head still looking else where.

Zuko was intrigued by the girl's modesty and embarrassment; it sparked something in the lord. He wanted to tease her to no end, to see how far she can go before breaking from complete humiliation.

Stepping closer to the girl, Zuko eased his way slowly to her. "You know you can tell me anything, Katara." Zuko said in a sensual voice as he noticed the girl's eyes glisten.

"I-I know that! Same here for you, Z-Zuko. You can tell me anything too…" Katara said quietly as she remained focus on the red carpet beneath her feet. The waterbender's eyes widen as she saw two bare white feet step next in front of her shoes. Lifting her head she looked up at the Fire Lord facing her. He was close, but not too close for comfort. Zuko smiled, "It makes me happy to hear you say that…" Zuko said as Katara nodded not looking directly into the Fire Lord's piercing gold eyes.

"Katara." Zuko said softly as the girl gulped.

"Y-Yes?" Katara answered as her mouth went dry.

"Are you attracted by my appearance?" Zuko asked as he saw the girl's cheeks turn bright red.

"Well, ah…I would think so since we have…kissed…" Katara spoke softly, barely finishing the last word.

"Would you kiss me again?" Zuko asked as he inched closer to her face. Katara finally looked dead on into the Fire Lord's eyes. Those golden pools swarmed with emotion and desire as Katara parted her lips.

Should he kiss her? There was nothing wrong with it right? Yet why does she feel so embarrassed? Katara closed her eyes, she wanted it. She wanted to feel his warm lips again. And now he was, offering those kissable lips to her. In such an exposed way, almost raw in her mind.

"Y-yes…" Katara whispered as before she could say any more Zuko claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

The scene of the bright fire flickering its glow in the room casted an inviting and romantic feel for Katara as she wrapped her arms around Zuko's bare neck. Katara softly moan in their kiss as Zuko dared to taste more of her.

Guiding his tongue over her lips, Katara gasped at the sensation as Zuko took the opportunity to drive his tongue into her trembling mouth. Katara released her arms from his neck, placing them on his shoulders as if to push him away. It felt so weird to feel the young man's tongue exploring her mouth. Brushing against her teeth and rolling over her tongue. Katara's hands relaxed as Zuko wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in closer as Katara moved her tongue against Zuko's in a passionate battle.

Zuko then pulled away to breathe as he then kiss her lips once more, before panting. Katara gasped shortly as she tried to remember how to breathe as she opened her eyes in a daze.

That was the most amazing kiss she ever had. "Zuko?" Katara whispered as the lord embraced her tightly. He then buried his face in between Katara's neck as inhaled her sweet scent.

'She tastes so good, she smells amazing…Spirits, how I want more of her.' Zuko thought as he felt his loins tighten as he tried to keep himself from exposing a more private part of his body to the girl.

* * *

**Wahhh….wahhh…Zutara goodness is heating up! What will Aang do to Azula? Will Suki make there in time? Please review for a longer, faster chapter! Also should I add in some more heated sessions with Zuko and Katara? Comment and tell yes or no!**


	49. Chapter 48

Book 4 Air

Chapter 48 Passionate

Part 1

Zuko pulled away from embracing the small waterbender. His nose brushed against hers as they both stared into each other's eyes, lost in their depths of ocean blue and molten sunshine. Katara's eyes glistened as she reached out, caressing the lord's cheek softly. Zuko leaned in her touch as he closed his eyes. The thick scent of water lilies and sweet pea filled Zuko's senses as he inhaled deeply. Katara smiled gently as she watched Zuko savor her light touch.

Brushing her fingertips across his cheek then down his neck, Zuko fought back from shivering in pure pleasure from her feather light caress. Zuko huffed out; his breathe smelt like wild smoke as his body temperature rose steadily. Katara leaned in; her lips pressed against Zuko's tenderly as he hungrily kissed her back. Katara's hand started to travel down the chiseled muscles of Zuko's pecs and lower chest. Her slender dusky hand rested on the star shaped scar in the center of Zuko's torso. Her eyes glistened as her brows furrowed with a sadden expression. Zuko tensed at the sight of her features. Zuko placed his hand on hers, gently holding her palm. "Do not be sad." Zuko said softly as Katara lifted her head. "I was the cause of this…" Katara said with a gentle melancholic tone.

"And I am grateful it was…" Zuko said as he looked deeply into the waterbender's eyes.

"For it I was a second late, you've…

Katara placed her finger over his lips, cutting the lord's words. "I know." Katara said as she then blushed as Zuko kissed her finger, slightly sucking on her digit. Katara shut her eyes as she gasped from Zuko's bold and seductive gesture.

Zuko stopped then leaned in, kissing her softly. Katara puckered her lips, kissing him back. They both pulled away. Before Katara could react, Zuko stepped forward lightly leading Katara to step backward to the bed. She sat on the edge then scooted further on the bed as Zuko crawled over her. Hovering over her body as the fire light casted a hue over their forms. Zuko leaned his head down and claimed Katara's lips sweetly as he then rolled to the side then pulled Katara next to him. Katara gladly rested her head on his shoulder as they enjoyed the tender sensation of cuddling together. The warm fire heated the room as the soft feel of the sheets cooled over Katara's skin.

Katara then moved her hand and entwined her fingers with Zuko's right hand. They remained together in silence for a while before Zuko spoke.

"It's getting late…Do you want to return to your bedroom?" Zuko asked as Katara nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Mm…I want to stay…For a little bit more." Katara managed to say in a muffled tone as Zuko pulled her closer to him.

For the first time in a long time, Zuko actually felt happy. If possible, he would want to stay like this forever. Having the beautiful waterbender in his arms; simply touching her and kissing her so lovingly. It was times like this Zuko wondered if he has been missing out all this due to his previous relationship. The physical sensations between him and Katara were indeed strong, but the spiritual sense was stronger. It felt like…It was just meant to be. The way their bodies fit so perfectly together, the way they seemed to be able to read each other's feelings and thoughts.

Zuko sighed heavily in a peaceful tone as he rested his head on her forehead, inhaling the ocean scent of her dark brown locks of hair.

The ocean…She always carried that scent with her, the calming smell of freshness, of water flooding his senses like a powerful wave.

Closing his eyes, Zuko smiled warmly.

Katara sighed undauntedly as she loved the young man's intoxicating smell. The constant scent of smoke and pine needles, it was such a foreign smell for the waterbender yet she enjoyed it so much. Katara felt content as she snuggled closer to Zuko, loving the feel of his hot skin against hers.

'Zuko…' Katara thought as she drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

Long black hair hung down Azula's face as tears streamed down her sore cheeks. He was going to do it. Take her bending away, the fire that she on her own had tried so hard to bring back…Her cold blood fire.

Mai swallowed hard as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She knew as a woman surrounded by benders all her life that for a bender to lose their bending abilities was like losing a piece of themselves, that inner fire that fuels their actions, their very souls.

As heart-breaking as it was, Mai knew it had to be done. Even as the cost of Azula's only hope maybe even her own life such a sacrifice had to be made.

Aang faced Azula. He paused for a second before inhaling a deep breathe of air then exhaled through his mouth. The Avatar…With the knowledge given from an ancient beast. A technique older than bending itself, was about to once again be used on a human being for the sake of saving the world and protecting the people.

Aang reached out his right hand, and placed two fingers on her sweat drenched forehead. Then his other hand reached lower pinching his fingers to her in between her chest plate. Azula took a sharp breathe as she shut her eyes, waiting for the magical power to be unleashed.

"AANG!" a voice called out as Sokka turned his head.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed as he saw the petite warrior girl run up to the sight.

"Don't do it Aang!" Suki called out as sweat and dirt fell from her face smearing her make-up.

Aang pulled away hesitantly, "Suki…I have to. Azula has to be stopped. This is the only way." Aang said believing his logic.

"Aang, she'll die if you do it! Please…" Suki pleaded as she fell to her knees with exhaustion.

Aang's eyes widen from her words, "What do you mean?" Aang said as he hopelessly looked down at the Fire Nation princess.

"It happened to Fire Lord Ozai! Please…It won't work!" Suki cried out as she started to cry from sheer exhaustion and frustration.

Aang grinded his teeth as he shut his eyes. No…If what Suki is saying, is true. Then he did kill Ozai after all…Almost the same way as Kyoshi's battled with Chin the Great.

He died either way…From his stubbornness or from the Avatar woman's hands…Now, Aang realized he was no different. He betrayed himself; he betrayed everything he believed in as a monk and a human being. No…No, it's not…

"It's not true!" Aang cried out as his gripped his head.

"Do it…" a low hollow voice said with no emotion.

Aang opened his eyes, looking down in horror at the woman who said it.

"You have taken everything else from me…Why not my bending? I have accepted defeat. Let me die with honor like my father…Let me leave this wrenched world." Azula said as her once almost manic golden eyes were but two dull, empty orbs of topaz.

Aang shook his head, "No! I will never take someone's life and throw it away like that!" Aang cried out as tears formed at the corner of his stormy grey eyes.

Azula tensed, is words almost sounded…regretful? This intrigued the fire princess.

"Then I will not stop…I will always come back, and I swear on my father's grave…I will kill you." Azula said as she forced a wicked smirk to curve from her cracked lips.

"You are weak, Avatar. Even with all the power in the world. You still won't kill me?" Azula said with slight amusement in her voice as she lifted her head up daring to push the boy to his breaking point.

Aang closed his eyes, hiding his sudden fear from the similar words voiced from her father. There was only one answer he could give her.

"It doesn't have to end this way…" Aang said as he stared down at Azula with pity.

"You have a power I can never process…You have the power to change, to end this once and for all!" Aang nearly yelled as he pointed at the young woman.

* * *

The view of a dock was seen as a cloaked figure was brought out of a ship in chains. Guards surrounded the figure, hiding the person from curious, wandering eyes. The woman was led into the back alleys of the city. Ursa sighed to herself in relief. She recognized the white sand with specks of volcanic ash scattered like black diamonds. She was back in the Fire Nation, she was home…

Step after step along the stone path, Ursa felt an anxious twist in her stomach as she lifted her head. Gazing at the capital in the distance she saw the location of the Upper ring, the nobles' domain and royal palace of the Fire Lord, the ruler of the Fire Nation, Zuko. Her honey dew eyes glistened. She was as close as she was getting to be near her son, her own flesh and blood.

One of the guards stopped then opened a door. The doorway led into a small dusty room with a prison like cell on the corner.

"You are to remain here before word to the councils. They will decide your punishment." The guard said as he led the woman inside the cell then locked the small barred door.

Ursa nodded her head in understanding as she sat on a small stool. Her heart was whelming up with joy and yet filling with deep sorrow. What will the councils do? How will the two elderly women judge her crime? Will she at least be given one chance to see her children before her fate is decided? Or be chosen to suffer by the brutal laws of her nation?

Only time will tell…

* * *

"Are you certain, Private?" Iroh asked sternly as he listened carefully to the news on Kyoshi Island.

"Yes, General Iroh." The man said with a bow as he was dismissed.

"This is serious…I should tell Zuko shortly…" Iroh said to himself as he rubbed his beard.

'Aang departed far earlier than expected from both the Earth Kingdom general and fellow guards accounts. News of an enraged airbender was rumored along the earthen streets and fear has settled from the Earth King's decision.' Iroh recalled as he began to worry.

'No reports have been sent in regards to Sir Sokka and Miss Suki either. This is indeed troubling…' Iroh thought as he sat down at his desk and closed his eyes.

'Whatever is happening…Spirits watch over them safely.' Iroh prayed as he took a sip of tea calmly.

* * *

**Another quick update! I hope you liked it! PLEASE review and leave a nice comment!**

**Also I know many of you wanted some real steamy goodness with Zuko and Katara. But come on, I can't have them do anything too sexual yet. They just accepted each other's feelings and are growing as a couple. But I promise you, they will be some more heated sessions between them in later chapters. I want to keep their characters realistic and respected. Just think of something to look forward too for them in the future such as, oh let's say…The infamous wedding night? Tee-hee, I'm bad I know…Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	50. Chapter 49

Book 4 Air

Chapter 49 Passionate

Part 2

The view of Kyoshi Island came into sight as the scene of local villagers and a few Kyoshi warriors poured buckets full of water dimming the raging fire of their leader's home.

Two figures stood on a porch as they both looked into each others eyes. Sokka leaned over and embraced Suki as he sighed.

The evening was an uneventful one. Suki managed to talk Aang out of taking Azula's bending away. Tied up and kept guarded in a small house near the end of the village, Azula remained silent the whole night as Mai and Ty Lee prayed well for their childhood friend. The two young women were seated around a table in a small kitchen as they discussed to each other quietly.

"I hope you can forgive me, Ty Lee…" Mai said in a regretful tone as she lowered her head.

The new member of the Kyoshi warriors sighed. She knew Mai's ties with Azula were a difficult one to understand. The skilled girl couldn't help but choose the wrong path, in the end being her one weakness, her love for the crowned prince.

Yet if she was in Mai's situation, Ty Lee wondered if she would have done the same thing…?

No, it wasn't in her heart to do so…The once hyper circus performer felt the gloomy effects of Mai's aura. Hovering over her like a small dark rain cloud. It was beginning to depress her.

"Well, it's too bad the pirates got away, uh?" Ty Lee said with a weak smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Those horrible men, worthless dogs are what they are." Mai said darkly as Ty Lee blinked. Never had she heard Mai speak so coldly about someone or rather a group of people. She wondered, what happened to her friend while she was forced to work with Azula? What did she have to go through?

"Mai, are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Ty Lee asked innocently and honestly as she watched Mai's expression dim.

Those men, who gawk at her like she was some piece of meat, calling out to her like wolf foxes would holler at their mates. It sickened her.

One younger greasy pirate even tried to make his moves on the noblewoman. Snaking his long arm over her shoulder and whispering disgusting filth about what he would do to her in her ear.

She warned the man with a death threat to distance himself from her, or face the wrath of her knifes in his groin.

Most of the men kept themselves far from her after that, knowing full well the capabilities, of what the young woman processed neatly under her sleeves.

"It doesn't matter now…All we have to worry about is how to deal with Azula…" Mai said as she drifted her eyes to the side.

"Yea…" Ty Lee said softly as she sighed inaudibly. Placing her elbows on the table and resting her head on her palms, Ty Lee closed her eyes trying to think positive thoughts.

'At least, Azula will be in our hands for now…We can help her, get through this.' Ty Lee thought.

* * *

A boy with a blue arrow above his forehead woke up, opening his gray eyes to see a wooden ceiling. Sitting up, Aang rubbed the back of his neck. His body hurt and was sore all over. He felt like he got hit by a saber-tooth moose lion, twice.

Aang swung his legs to the edge of the bed and stood up. His legs felt wobbly as his footing weaken while trying to take a step forward. Just then a woman came into his view from the corner of his eye. "Aang! You shouldn't be moving yet…" a kind voice said with concern as the young woman walked to his side. Aang plopped back down on the bed with a sigh as he lifted his head to see the person next to him. It was Suki in light clothing without her usual warrior make-up and clad. Aang turned his head away, ashamed that she was the one who told him to stop, from making a terrible decision. Something he wished he was stronger in doing for himself. To make the right choice without help, that was his weakness.

"Are you alright? Are you in pain? I can get you some more medicine if you'd like." Suki said as Aang narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you do it? Why did you tell me to stop from taking her bending?" Aang said in a serious yet weak tone.

Suki smiled softly, "Because it wasn't your time to do so. Besides, I have heard much while in the Fire Nation. If a bender, such as a fire bender lost their bending. It would be like losing their very soul, that inner fire that fuels their actions and their hearts." Suki said passionately.

"But what about Ozai's heart? He was pure evil…" Aang said as he hugged his knees on the edge of the bed.

"We may never know what Ozai's true objective was. Maybe he was hurting, just like Azula." Suki said as she lifted her head in wonder.

"Hurting? He was the one hurting people!" Aang said loudly as he looked at Suki.

Suki narrowed her eyes then spoke, "Think about Aang…Sozin was the first to start the war, and then his son continued the mayhem and carried the responsibility. Then after that brainwashed his own two sons, Ozai and Iroh to continue the terrible tradition." Suki said as she recalled Iroh's conversation she had with him before she left the Fire Nation.

"Iroh was the one who was able to pull away from the family tradition and save himself. The next person to do the same was Zuko…They are capable to find a balance in all of this. If they are given the right direction, the right path to do so…" Suki said as she turned and looked at the airbender.

Aang thought for a moment, honestly Suki's words made sense. Expect, both relatives had terrible results to their early transformations. Iroh lost his son in the war, and Zuko was scarred by his father along with banishment from his people. Yet in the end, they made it through. Iroh has his tea shop and respect from his people, and Zuko was the Fire Lord.

Could Azula have the same outcome? Could she heal from this hundred year war and fine balance in herself?

"I see what you mean, Suki. But will it be enough? Could we really help Azula?" Aang asked as he stared at the warrior girl.

Suki smiled, "With you here and the leader's wisdom, I am sure we can help her the best way we can." Suki said with reassurance.

'At least he was able to sense Azula's pain…If he hadn't; Aang would have taken her bending away and she would have died…Aang knows what's right and wrong, he just doesn't know the line between them.' Suki thought to herself as she stood up and turned.

"Alright, I'll go get you some tea, just rest for a while." Suki said as she left the room.

'Hopefully, we'll be able to save her…' Suki thought as she walked down the hall.

* * *

The view of a mantle and fire place was seen as the flame flickered from a small breeze as two glass doors opened to the cold air outside. Katara walked out onto the balcony of Zuko's chamber. It was late at night and she couldn't sleep. Looking up at the sky lit sky and nearly full moon, Katara felt the ghostly blue light pour down on her. The moon's energy flood over her like the push and pull motions of the ocean. It relaxed her slight anxious feeling as she sighed. "Katara?" a smooth voice called out as she smiled and turned.

"Hi…" Katara said softly as she pulled back strains of her hair as it flowed in the breeze.

"You couldn't sleep?" Zuko asked already knowing the answer.

Katara nodded her head as she turned to the view of the ahead. Katara admired the scene in front of her. Rather that the view of the noble homes or city below, Zuko's balcony showed the outlook of the forest and natural settings of the Fire Nation. It was pleasant to see and smell the woods beneath her.

Katara smiled warmly as she felt two strong hands wrap around her like a warm blanket. Katara lightly moaned in his embrace as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Entwining their hands together, Zuko smiled. He loved holding the waterbender, she felt so right in his arms.

"Would you like something to eat or drink before we retire to bed?" Zuko asked as Katara thought for a moment. She would enjoy some tea; it might help her sleep tonight.

"Sure, some jasmine would sound nice." Katara said as Zuko smiled.

"Alright come on…" Zuko said as he released the girl and held her hand leading her to the doorway.

* * *

"_You knew this day would come…" a voice said softly as the view of an aged man came into sight._

"_I know you weren't to be trusted…Betraying your family." __Azulon said darkly regretting Sozin's choice._

"_I am not betraying my family; I'm saving them from monsters like you." Ursa said as she walked up to the weak man and bend down._

_Pulling out a small bottle Ursa pinched the man's cheeks as he choked out. Ursa then poured the strange liquid down his throat as the scent of fire lilies filled the air. "Not many people know how the petals of the fire lily are toxic to humans…Unfortunately for you, my Majesty no one will detect it…" Ursa said softly as she leaned in and kissed the dying man's cheek. Standing up she then frowned, "May the spirits be kind to your damned soul." Ursa said as she left the throne room._

It was her last chance to save her family…Ursa thought as she recalled the night she killed Ozai's father, the ruler of the Fire Nation for 75 long years.

'Ozai…' Ursa thought as it she thought how the war corrupted her husband.

'Perhaps it was for the best…' Ursa thought as she fell to the side and rested on the small futon. Her black hair with gray streaks fanned out over the hay stuffed pillow as she closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would find out her fate…How she dreads the long night ahead.

* * *

**I know it's a little short. But no worries more will come! Thanks for reading and please review and leave and nice comment for a quick update!**


	51. Chapter 50

Book 4 Air

Chapter 50 Treats and Small Tears

The halls were empty with small torches lighting the way down the dimly stretching passage. Two figures dressed in red and silk black robes made their way to the dining quarters. Katara smiled as the two sneaked their way to the dining room just like two kids getting in trouble.

Once inside, Zuko then sat Katara down at the head of the table and bowed to her. "Shall I bring you anything to eat, my princess?" Zuko said in a playful matter as Katara giggled.

"Hmm…Bring me some special, surprise me peasant." Katara scoffed at in a tease like tone.

Zuko continued to lower his head as he stepped back, "I'm sure I'll find something to please my princess…" Zuko said as he quickly turned and left to the kitchen.

Katara giggled as she subconsciously fixed her hair, trying to look nice for the young man.

Zuko walked in the dark kitchen with a small window shining the moonlight into the room. The kitchen was as big as a huge bedroom, surrounded by counters and pantries of food. Flickering his wrist, Zuko lit a few candles scattered in the room as he walked pass a huge old fashioned oven made for cooking breads and pastries. Zuko then opened a drawer and found a squared china plates. Placing it down, Zuko then opened a pantry and pulled out four wrapped items with gold leaf seals. "Ah, she'll love these…" Zuko said to himself as he then grabbed two porcelain cups.

* * *

The view of a closed door was seen as it slowly opened. Azula lifted her head, her eyes glared at the person in front of her. 'How dare she show her face to me…' Azula thought coldly as Mai stepped closer to the chained up girl.

"You brought this on yourself, you know. Thinking you honestly had a chance in defeating the Avatar…" Mai said purposely rubbing Azula's failure in her face.

"You've lost it Azula…Everything you ever had, even your mind. I pity you…" Mai said coldly as she continued to stare at the girl. Azula grinded her teeth, she won't speak, she wouldn't give Mai that satisfaction of hearing her voice, hearing her thoughts.

Azula stood on her knees pulling against the chains as the hard metal slowly cut her wrists.

Her eyes said it all. Hate, anger, frustration, and a glint of shame stormed in her gold amber eyes. Mai was slightly pleased. Azula hasn't given up yet. Her fire still burned strongly, if just barely.

Anger and jealousy are what fuels the fire princess, and fear drives her actions. Mai understood now, for what she has tried to figure out all along. How Azula worked, how the girl thought and feels. It was clear.

Her family's history was a sore one, full of vengeance, and hate against the Avatar, against each other. It made Azula's chances of ever finding true happiness and trust very slim.

So, Mai had to say what needed to be said in order to help the young woman get through this.

"I may love Zuko…More than I fear you." Mai started to say as Azula shut her eyes and turned her head away. The girl's words stung at her just like last time on the boarding port of the Boiling Rock. Those bitter words that betrayed her and lost her friendship.

"But I still love you as my dear friend…Azula." Mai said softly and sincerely.

Azula opened her eyes in shock, turning her head to Mai. The girl's lips trembled, "H-how…c-can you?" Azula said as tears openly fell down her cheeks.

A small curve formed on Mai's lips as she walked over and kneeled down to Azula. "Because I know you so well…and besides, weren't we friends since grade school?" Mai said softly as she unhooked the rough chains from Azula's bleeding wrists. Azula's arms dropped as she tried to fight back from sobbing in front of the girl. Mai then did something Azula never expected, not even Mai fully realized either. The girl hugged the fire princess in a tender embrace. Cradling Azula in her arms as the princess cried out in loud mumbling sobs.

"It's alright…Everything is going to be alright." Mai whispered as a figure stood behind the two girls. The view of Ty Lee smiling down at the sweet moment was seen with small tears in her eyes. The first step of healing has begun, for all of them.

* * *

As Katara patiently waited for the "peasant" to bring her meal, she took the time to admire the dining room. In the corner there were three beautiful red ginger plants in bloom, with two tall dragon trees growing around them. It was a nice display for the room along with the six large red hanging lanterns lined in a row above the long table. It was a lovely atmosphere for eating and dining thought Katara as she then heard the door open as Zuko walked out with a tray. Placing the silver tray down, Katara smiled. "Are you sure it's alright to be having this so late at night?" Katara asked as she worried they'll get in trouble.

"I am the Fire Lord. I do as I please…This is after all my palace." Zuko said as he lifted the tray.

"But for tonight, you'll be the Lady of this palace." Zuko said in a romantic tone as Katara gasped of the treats in front of her.

Four round balls of chocolate was neatly placed on a lacy cloth with a red drizzle of what smelt like strawberries.

"Oh wow!" Katara said as she clasped her hands.

"Chocolate truffles with a strawberry glaze, along with our infamous hot coco." Zuko said as he took two cups from the table and poured the sweet hot drink.

"Oh Zuko, this is amazing!" Katara said as Zuko handed her the cup.

"Now, I wasn't sure you'll want the traditional hot coco since we'll being going to sleep afterwards. So next time you'll have it with chill power." Zuko said as he poured himself a cup.

"Why? Does it keep you up or does the chill make it too hot?" Katara asked innocently as she took a nibble of the truffle.

Zuko chuckled, "Yea…kind of…It actually acts like an aphrodisiac." Zuko said as he blushed, lightly coughing as he cleared his throat.

Katara blinked, 'Wow it can really do that?' Katara thought as she blushed lightly.

"Then I'd like to have it the way you make it…" Katara said with a light smile trying to hide her embarrassment.

Zuko chuckled as he lifted his cup; Katara did the same as they both drank slowly. Katara's eyes widen as the nearly hot liquid streamed down her throat. The taste was so creamy and sweet. It also had something else, something Katara couldn't quite decipher as she smacked her lips, savoring the after taste. Bitter, was the word! It had a slight bitterness to it, which made it even more delicious for the waterbender.

Seeing the girl's reaction, Zuko knew she enjoyed it yet he couldn't help but ask her.

"Was it to your liking, Princess?" Zuko asked playfully as Katara nodded her head.

"This is so good! I'd drink this every day if I could!" Katara said as she took another drink. Placing the cup down, a small rim of the foamy coco collected on her upper lip as she smiled unaware of the awkward feature.

Zuko chuckled as he then reached over; Katara froze as she felt his finger guide to the corner of her mouth then over her lip. Once his finger pulled away, she saw the foam on his digit. Katara blushed bright red as she wiped her mouth. "Ah! I'm sorry, oh how embarrassing!" Katara said as she then saw Zuko suck his finger, licking the cream off. Katara's eyes widen as her mouth went dry again from his devilishly action.

'Why does he do that?!' Katara thought as she lightly squirmed in her seat.

Zuko smiled, yet it was unlike any smile Katara has seen. His lips curved into a small smirk, almost mischievous some would call it. His bangs dipped underneath his brow as he tilted his head down slightly, making him appeared somewhat sly. 'What is he thinking?' Katara thought as she blushed, scooting in her seat. Her leg then slightly touched Zuko's, causing her to back away instantly from the small contact. Her palms were sweating as she tried to think logically.

'Why am I getting so worked up? It's not like he's flirting with me or anything…' Katara thought as she blushed even deeper.

Looking over, Katara noticed the Fire Lord was still staring at her with that roguish expression. Finally it got on her nerves.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Katara asked annoyed as Zuko leaned, barely touching her ear with his lips.

"Because, you're so damn cute when you squirm." Zuko said in a low tone as Katara stopped herself from trembling.

'Ahh….Why does he have this affect on me?' Katara thought as she turned away.

* * *

Iroh walked into his office as he rubbed his temple. The news was troubling, a woman reported to be born from the Fire Nation territory has been charged for crimes in the Earth Kingdom. The description of the woman sounded eerily similar to a woman, Iroh knew very well. Holding the paper in his hands, Iroh started to wonder if he should inform Zuko in this. The poor boy has indeed lost most hope in finding his mother, but now with this new information at hand, Iroh wasn't sure.

He will see the woman before councils make their final agreement. Surely they must know the woman could in fact be the banished princess. Even so, it may not clear her charges.

Still, Iroh had to know if she was in fact…Ursa, Mother of the Fire Nation.

The old general rose from his chair and stepped out of the room, steadily making his way down the vast corridor and then to the entrance hall.

Once at the front gates, Iroh tucked the slip of paper in his pocket as he walked to the eastern side of the palace to the city below the capital. Once there, Iroh raised his hand to a fellow guard on patrol.

"General Iroh, what brings you here at this hour?" the man said as he rested his spear on his shoulder.

"I need a ride to the city, prepare your fastest rhi horse for me." Iroh said sternly.

"Yes, Sir!" the man said as he jogged to a nearby guard and alerted the order.

Iroh patiently waited as he rubbed his knees. Old age was catching up to the general as he wished to continue on foot without the troublesome pain in his joints.

'Oh well, at least I won't have to walk back to the palace…' Iroh thought as the guard brought out the rhi horse.

It was a large animal. Towering more than six feet from hoof to head, as the beast snorted. The animal's legs were long and stiff with golden cuffs on its hooves. Its white mane was long and neatly tied in individual knots from its head to the back of its neck with red ribbon symbolizing pride. The animal's coat was a dark copper red and its body was bulky like a rhino's physique. The rhi horse's tail was in a short bun hidden from the big leather saddle.

Iroh smiled in approval of the fine animal. Once native to the far eastern Air Nomads territories near the Whale Tail Island, the rhi horse has become the Fire Nation's national symbol of endurance; though, not as popular has the komodo rhino which represented strength.

Iroh gripped on the reins as he pulled himself up, and seated on the saddle. Thanking the guards, Iroh then called out as he whipped the reins leading the animal to trot away into the city streets.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed my chapter so far…As for the rhi horse, I used the animal in my earlier chapters****, chapter two actually. I actually meant to use the ****komodo**** rhino, but couldn't think of the name then. So I made the rhi horse up. Now I think it will do nicely for my story so far. The rhi horse was really one of the first animals among clothing and rooms that I actually made up on my own. The others are references to genuine parts in both the series and real life. Hopefully I've captured some good plotlines in all of this for my characters to make everything seem realistic to my readers. **

**Again, thank you for reading. Please review and comment for a fast update!**


	52. Chapter 51

Book 4 Air

Chapter 51 Moonlit

His hot breath trailed over Katara's cheek, over her skin as she closed her eyes, barely feeling his touch made the waterbender feel warm all over. The breath of the dragon caressed her softly as she opened her blue eyes to see two golden ones gazing into her very soul.

The young man leaned in, kissing her plump moist lips.

Tasting the creamy chocolate from her mouth, Zuko deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arm around her, putting her closer to him. Katara moaned as she kissed back gently, enjoying the smacking sound that their lips made after they've kissed.

Zuko pulled away as he whispered, "Come to bed with me…" Zuko said in a low sensual voice.

Almost like in a trace Katara nodded her head as Zuko led her out of the dining room. The warm feeling pooled in the girl's stomach as she noticed the familiar settings of the hallway leading to the lord's chamber, Katara wasn't sure what the young man's intentions were nor did she care at the moment. She wanted to be close to him no matter what.

Walking further down the hall, hand in hand, Zuko's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure what he was thinking. Allowing the girl to come back with him to his bedroom. What will he do once they were there?

Of course one thing has popped in his head, which he in fact didn't want to really do. Yet his male hormones were raging and nearly all common sense was pushed aside. He wanted it. He wanted to take Katara has his and claim her, not the Avatar, not anyone else would have her.

At the same time, Zuko wondered what the girl next to him was thinking. Surely she would never agree to doing something so…intimate with him. Then again, it pleased him to know he can affect her so easily. Yes, Zuko was aware of her knees buckling while they've kissed or how she moans so softly in his embrace. That was prove enough she wanted more. But Zuko had honor and taking advantage of a girl, was not what he believe in.

As they walked to his bedroom door, Zuko sighed. He was afraid he might lose control if she were to lay with him in the covers of his bed. So, as a man with little choice he made his decision.

"Perhaps its best you return to your bedroom for tonight." Zuko said as Katara blinked.

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked as Zuko looked away ashamed to face her.

"No, I just thought it would be best for now. I wouldn't want anything to happen we might regret later on." Zuko said as Katara nodded her head.

She understood the Fire Lord position, at least somewhat understood. Maybe he was afraid he might get in trouble having a girl in his bed with him.

"Would you like me to escort you to your bedroom?" Zuko asked as Katara released her hold from his fingers.

"No, it alright. I wouldn't want you to have to walk all the way back just to take me to my room." Katara said as she took a few steps back and started to leave.

"Alright then." Zuko said as he continued to look else where.

"Good night." Katara said as she slowly turned away.

"Good night." Zuko replied as he watched the waterbender leave.

The Fire Lord sighed again as he opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

"_So? You've been offered a new maiden, how humorous…" a young man of twenty-six said as earlier signs of a brown beard formed on his chin with thick side burns. The handsome man chuckled as the person next to him scoffed._

"_Silence yourself, brother." The younger man said as he folded his arms over his chest._

"_I just find it so funny…This will be the third woman to enter these walls. How many more will it take to please you, Prince Ozai?" Iroh said in amusement._

_The young Ozai narrowed his eyes, "Don't worry, Princess Ursa won't be leaving this palace." The young man said sternly._

"_Oh?" Iroh said interested to know more._

"_Have you finally found the one? What makes her so different from the rest? Oh ho, I must see her then." Iroh said with a sly smile on his face._

"_Shut up! It's not like that…I haven't court her yet." Ozai said as a small red tint formed over his cheeks._

"_What was that? Did I hear right? My ruthless brother has not court a young, perhaps beautiful woman yet? Why the hesitation?" Iroh asked teasing his little brother._

_Ozai sighed, "She is different…She's…She's not like the other Fire Nation women. She's has something they will never process." Ozai said as he started to leave his brother's side._

"_Oh, and what's that?" Iroh asked as he watched Ozai turned his head pausing for a moment. He then smiled to himself._

"_She's kind-hearted…" Iroh's younger brother replied softly as he left down the hall._

'Yes, that day…Princess Ursa has indeed claimed my brother's heart.' Iroh thought as he recalled the memory of how Ursa melted his younger brother's ice-cold heart.

Of course ever since his first born son Lu Ten was born, Ozai began to change back to the once merciless man, he knew from early childhood. Iroh knew his brother was the jealous type which made things even worse after Iroh met the young woman.

"_Would you care for some tea?" the young woman asked as Iroh gladly accepted._

"_My brother had indeed told me about you. Yet he never told me how beautiful you are." Iroh said in a flirtatious matter._

_Ursa giggled as she covered her lips with her slender hand. "Oh you're such a tease, Prince Iroh."_

_Iroh chuckled, "Am I? Well I guess I'm as impetuous as they say..." Iroh said boastfully as he continued to flirt with the young sixteen year old girl._

"_Brother, may you come here for a moment. I need to discuss something with you." Ozai said as he entered the dining room._

"_Why of course, my brother. Princess Ursa will you excuse me for a moment." Iroh said as he stood up from the table._

_Once in the hallway, Iroh was suddenly pushed to the wall. Slightly surprised by the violent act, he looked into his brother's eyes. "If you even think you have a chance with her, you're sadly mistaken. If you ever get close to her like that again, I will end your reign as prince." Ozai said in a threatening voice dipped with a bitter sound._

_Iroh was shocked of how serious Ozai's words carried such venom as the young man back away then walked into the dining room, leaving his stunned brother against the wall._

Iroh never flirted with the young woman again, yet it didn't stop him from learning more about her.

"_You are quite excellent at playing Pai Sho." Iroh said as he praised the young girl in front of him._

"_Why, thank you. I have learned from my father. He once said his old friend taught him, an earthbender." Ursa said with a smile._

_Iroh frowned slightly, "Why learn from an earthbender?" Iroh mumbled with disappointment._

"_Excuse me?" Ursa asked as Iroh looked up at the girl._

"_I'm just saying…Why not someone from the Fire Nation?" Iroh said unaware of the woman's flaring red cheeks as she stood up quickly. _

"_And why not someone from the Earth Kingdom?!" Ursa cried out as Iroh blinked._

"_We are the superior country; you should take pride in it." Iroh said calmly as Ursa turned her head._

"_May I ask you something, Prince Iroh?"_

"_Anything…" Iroh said._

"_Why is it you care not about the other nations…? You people and your nationalistic ways…" Ursa said in a low tone almost disgusted._

_Iroh became offended. She was a Fire Nation woman; loyalty to her country comes first._

_Before Iroh could say anything the woman looked him in the eyes. Her once soft honey eyes became firm-flickering like a raging firm; those warm pools of gold irises. _

"_One day…You'll understand." Ursa said clearly as she left the table._

Of course at that time, Iroh didn't know what she meant. But later in his life he soon found out.

Yes, Iroh fell for the young woman of sixteen. But he had to let his feelings for her go. The palace soon buzzed with scandals and rumors alike, making the Fire Lord's title tarnished and Ozai's name in question. Iroh soon left the palace and trained. He became a high ranked general by age forty and had a long career ahead. He met a new woman and fell in love, had a child and took pride in his birthright of becoming the next Fire Lord. Soon, everything changed when his son died in battled, and his father passed away as well. Everything was taken from him…

His lovely wife of twenty years passed away due from an unknown sickness. He was alone. He soon followed Zuko, the banished prince. He kept his promise for Ursa. Before she left, she asked him to watch over her son and so he did. Training and watching over the young prince, who became a second son to him, Iroh never broke his promise…

The old general soon brushed away his feelings of remembering his past as he entered to the outskirts of the city. There were more serious things to be thinking about.

The view of a small adobe house came into sight as the moonlight's rays shone over the white clay walls in a mystifying blue hue. Iroh hopped off a saddle as he entered into the house. Step after step, Iroh made his way to the small cell lodging a feminine form on the clay title floor.

"Are you Ursa, mother of the Fire Nation?" Iroh asked quietly as the woman sat up.

Her eyes lit up into tears as she stood up and ran to the bars, "General Iroh!" the woman called out as tears fell from her face and her hands gripped on the slender pipes.

Iroh smiled, she was still as beautiful as when he first saw her.

"Don't worry, princess. I'll see to it the councils won't sentence you the death penalty." Iroh said as he held the woman's hands through the cell bars.

"Oh Iroh…Thank you so much…Please tell me, is Ozai alright?" The woman asked almost begging. Iroh tensed at his brother's name. Lowering his head, Iroh couldn't say it…He couldn't tell her the truth…

"He's locked up in the prison by the palace. He's fine." Iroh said as a wave of relief was seen from Ursa's features as she then spoke again, "And my son?"

Iroh's dim expression soon turned into a smile, "He is now the Fire Lord." Iroh said as Ursa closed her eyes.

"I knew it…" Ursa said softly as she leaned her head on the bars.

"Now, I can't stay for long. I'll talk the councils before they arrive…" Iroh whispered as Ursa lengthen out her hand and cupped Iroh's face.

"Thank you Iroh…For everything." Ursa said warmly as she smiled.

"Anything for you princess." Iroh said as he bowed and then left the small house into the night.

* * *

Patches of sunlight broke through the gray clouds as the view of the Kyoshi Island was seen.

The sight of the statue of Kyoshi was in view as Aang looked up at the figure's face.

"Aang? What are you doing? Don't tell me you were out here all night." Suki said with concern as she walked up to the boy.

"I've thought about what you've said…and, it makes sense." Aang said calmly.

"Who…Who told you, that you were related to Avatar Kyoshi?" Aang asked as Suki caught interest.

"It was Pakku, Katara's new grandfather. Apparently other members of the White Lotus knew as well, including General Iroh." Suki said in an almost sad tone.

"Then, why didn't they say anything sooner, if they knew this whole time?" Aang asked curiously.

"Pakku said it wasn't the right time and that Kyoshi herself came to one of the members in a vision and told them, to tell me the truth." Suki said as she fiddled with her fingers.

Aang narrowed his eyes; Avatar Kyoshi has been mention so many times. In his thoughts, all around him. His elemental opposite was closer to him now than ever, the stubborn earth. It reminded him of Toph…and why he came to the island in the first place. Aang had to find out.

"Do you happen to know anything about a dark spirit on the island?" Aang asked softly as Suki pondered to the airbender's words.

"A dark spirit? Do you mean the Betobeto?" Suki said as Aang turned his head to her.

"The Betobeto?" Aang questioned as Suki nodded her head.

"An invisible spirit that follows people at night, and talks with an eerie voice then makes the sound of footsteps." Suki said as she folded her arms over her chest nearly shivering from the old legends of the spirit.

"The sound of footsteps…" Aang said to himself as he looked back up at the statue.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it so far! Also the Betobeto is a real Japanese folklore demon I used for this story which I think matches the ancient spirit, Koh perfectly. As for Zuko and Katara, I decided to wait a little bit longer before they do anything too serious. As for Ursa, what happens to her? Also where are Aeron and Cole? Please review for a fast update!**


	53. Chapter 52

Book 4 Air

Chapter 52 Where Earth meets Heaven

A cool breeze flowed through the Kyoshi village as the season autumn settled among the area. The view of a shrine came in sight as two figures stood at the doorway. "This is the holiest place in the whole island. Aang, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Suki asked as Aang inhaled slowly.

"Yes, I have to save her…" Aang said as a person walked up behind them. "Aang, what if she doesn't come back?" Sokka asked remembering the mysterious outcomes of the spirit realm.

Earlier that morning, Aang told his friends about Toph's disappearance and how he thinks it's connected with the island. Now he was going to bring her back and save her from the dark clutches of the spirit, Betobeto.

Aang narrowed his gray eyes as he clenched his hands into fists. "She will come back." Aang said in a low tone as he entered into the sacred house of Kyoshi.

The airbender sat in the center of the shrine. The surroundings of Kyoshi's armor and accessories from her past life hung along the bamboo walls as a small lit of incense glowed lightly, burning its scent of stuffed sage and wicker wood. The scenery in front of the Avatar was a painting celebrating the birth of the new island enriched the room with its colorful display. Aang looked at the painting for a moment before closing his eyes. Sitting in the lotus position, Aang called forth to the spirit world. His mind cleared as he focused on the energy around him, channeling the bridge between earth and heaven, the realm of the spirits.

Sokka and Suki peeped inside from the doorway as they watched Aang. Sokka blinked, as he wondered what was taking so long. Usually Aang would have entered into an Avatar like state with his glowing arrows. Yet nothing happened, the two teens stared at the back of the airbender as a cool breeze flowed into the room. The soft wind tickled along Aang's back as the smoke from the incense hazed in a swirling patterned creating a peaceful setting in the sacred shrine.

Aang shut his eyes tighten as he grew more frustrated. He couldn't see the end of the bridge. The twirling winds of glowing light appeared to continue forever in the misty tunnel before him. Aang couldn't reach the end; he couldn't enter into the spirit world. Trying to hold his posture Aang tried again. The same result took place as Aang tried to fight through the current of energy in his mind. Nothing…

Aang clenched his fingers accidently forcing his fingers to crack against each other as a snapping sound was heard. Suki and Sokka looked at each other confused as they then heard a low growl escape from the airbender. "Does this normally happen when he trying to enter?" Suki asked in a low whisper.

"No, something's not right…" Sokka said as he whispered back.

Aang then opened his eyes as he quickly stood up. Suki and Sokka backed away from the door as they saw their friend walk out. A frustrated expression shone on his face as he stomped away from the hut. "Aang what's wrong?" Sokka called out as Aang stopped suddenly. A trail of dust collected at his boots as he turned his head slightly. "I couldn't enter…I can't go into the spirit world." Aang said quietly as he then ran off away from the village.

* * *

"General Iroh." Lo said in surprise as her sister replied.

"What brings you to the inn?" Li asked as Iroh bowed to the two women.

"Forgive me for arriving so suddenly and unannounced. I was wondering if I can talk to you, ladies for a brief moment." Iroh said in a respectable tone as he curtly lifted his head.

The two women looked at one another as they allowed the old general into their home.

After Iroh was seated, Li poured him some tea. Iroh quietly declined the cup as both women were surprised from the man rejecting their offer. Whatever Iroh wished to speak to them about, was indeed of great importance.

"I am sure you have both heard of the new person who has entered onto our shore. A captive charged for multiple crimes in both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation territories." Iroh said as he continued to look down at the table.

Li and Lo both narrowed their eyes, "Yes, we are aware of her crimes…" Li said as they watched Iroh's eyes widen lightly.

"General Iroh, we have known you since your early years as a small prince." Lo said as she folded her hands underneath her large sleeves.

"Why do you come to us regarding Miss Ursa's crimes?" Li said as she placed her tea cup down.

Iroh sighed, "You must reconsider her reasons for committing such crimes. She was only trying to save her country. She-

"General Iroh." Lo said cutting off the man.

"We are aware of her reasons." Li said.

"But do they out weight her crimes for a reasonable punishment?" Lo said softly.

Iroh closed his eyes as he clenched his hand, "Please, at least allow her to see her son again." Iroh said pleading to the councils.

"This is very unlike you, General Iroh." Li said.

"Then again, you have always had a kind heart." Lo said.

"We will change our decision for now. Please return to the palace." Li and Lo both said as Iroh bowed.

"Thank you." Iroh said softly as he stood up and left the room.

"What do you think, sister?" Li asked as she took her cup and sipped lightly.

"This will be a hard choice to make, my dear sister." Lo said as she closed her slanted eyes.

"The mother of the Fire Nation has returned. Now we will make our decision." Li and Lo both said as the view of a lone tea cup was seen with steam rising from its contents.

* * *

Rising up from her bed, Katara stretched lightly. The previous night was surely a night she wouldn't forget. Of course she did feel bad afterwards. Zuko was probably uncomfortable. Either way she hoped to make it up to him. Standing up from her bedside, Katara entered into her bathroom. Removing her night kimono, Katara started a warm bath.

Sighing deeply as she entered her new tub, Katara thought to herself.

'What can I do to make him happy?' Katara thought as she wanted to repay the Fire Lord for his kindness.

After Katara finished her bathing and then dressed in a simple red kimono robe. She then stepped out her bedroom; the early morning rays shone through the windows as the empty hallways brought a sense of peace for the waterbender as she walked down the corridor.

Walking pass Zuko's room, Katara thought quietly to herself. She then thought of the garden. How maybe she can surprise the Fire Lord. Quickly Katara ran down the hall and then pass a lobby as she entered to the vestibule. Walking out into the garden as the morning dew laced across the grass, sparkling the tiny droplets like a sea of diamonds. Katara ran up to the rose brushes and plucked a single red rose careful not to prick her fingers with its small thorns.

The waterbender then left the beautiful garden as she was unaware of the two golden eyes watching her with an old warm smile.

* * *

The view of a tavern was seen as two figures entered into the building. Looking at their surroundings, Cole carefully stood protectively to Aeron as they both sat down at a nearby table. "What would you two like for this morning? We have a special on komodo chicken pot pie and pig chicken scramble eggs." A lean waitress said dressed with the frills bunched up to the back of her green skirt creating a polonaise style and bustles. The bustles supported accentuated drapes on her hips with lacy pleats, ruffles, and fringing. Her top was a matching corset with ruffles on her collar. The young woman looked more like a prostitute than a waitress. But then again it could just be a famous costume worn in the pub for entertaining travelers.

Brushing that thought aside, Cole decided to order his meal. "Eggs are just fine, Aeron what would you like?" Cole asked as Aeron fiddled her fingers, "I guess I'll have some eggs too." The girl said as the waitress smiled. "And how would you like 'em?" the woman asked.

"Scramble is fine." Cole answered as Aeron spoke, "Over medium." Aeron said as the waitress wrote down the order.

"Alrightly, two eggs, one scramble other over medium coming up!" the woman said as she left the table.

Aeron then leaned over and whispered to Cole.

"Cole! Why did you order? Do we even have enough money for this?" Aeron asked in a hushed tone as Cole smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Just relax for now, okay?" Cole said as he took Aeron's hand. The girl blushed as she pulled away. Thinking irrationally, Aeron did what she could only do at the moment.

"You were looking at her? Weren't you?" Aeron mumbled as Cole blinked.

"What are you talking about?" Cole said as he scratched his head.

"You were checking out that waitress weren't you?!" Aeron nearly cried out as Cole tried to calm her down.

"Aeron, you're making a scene and no I wasn't." Cole whispered as Aeron turned away from him.

"I saw you…You gave her that look." Aeron said as she crossed her arms over her chest in an angry matter.

Cole blushed from frustration and embarrassment, "What look?! What are you talking about?" Cole said as he kept his voice low.

Aeron snorted, "Nevermind, our eggs are coming." Aeron said as she saw the waitress at the corner of her eye.

As the waitress put the food down on the table she smiled then gave Cole a wink. Seeing that, nearly set Aeron off. Grabbing her chopsticks roughly, Aeron started to stab the yolk as she then picked up the broken eggs and slurped them. Cole blinked as he kept quiet, knowing Aeron's temper would get the best of her.

Softly, Cole ate his eggs as he would glance around the room then back at the fluming girl next to him. Cole sighed; this was going to be a long day…

* * *

**Hehe, guess Aeron is the jealous type uh? Thanks for reading! Next chapter you'll find out more on Li and Lo's decision. Where Aang went to, and what Katara has in store for the Fire Lord. Please review for a quick update!**

**Also I used ****the soft bustle silhouettes fashion of the 1900's for the waitress's outfit if you haven't guessed.**

**Don't forget to review and comment!!!!**


	54. Chapter 53

**A/N: Thank you** **Pyscho-pyro-shrink**** for leaving a nice comment.****So I've been on a writing streak for the past couple of days making very fast updates, and just so everyone knows, honestly I write these chapters on the top of my head. So I have no 'real' plotline to lean back on. I really would appreciate some reviews for my chapters and to know what to work on as a writer. If it's the yummy rated "M" Zutara-ness that I know you all want, don't worry. They'll have their first real intimate session soon enough. I still want this to be realistic, not to suddenly glomp each other like rabbits. Hehe…**

**Anyways, I hope everyone understands how I feel.**

**Also this is my longest story to date, and I want to know if I'm doing a good job on it.**

**Again, thank everyone for reviewing and reading my story! I hope you enjoy it and try to guess what happens next!**

**

* * *

**

Book 4 Air

Chapter 53 Vindicated

Zuko opened his eyes as he rolled over his bed curled in his sheets. The sun rose above the shrine tower in the distance signaling ten after sunrise. Zuko grumbled in his pillow. The Fire Lord didn't want to rise with the sun and deal with everything today. Frustrated from last night, the young man did what he could to relief his mind and his body. Nothing helped.

Soaking in a cool tub did nothing but increase his desires in both his head and his loins. It made him angry and ill-tempted. Sitting from his bed, Zuko gazed at the floor of a pile of burned fabric on the carpet. Yes, he burned off one of his finest vests off his body during his physically outburst, much less for the fact he lost control. The beautiful waterbender continued to flood into his dreams, both innocently and romantically. The thought of touching her again, kissing her tender lips, tasting her in ways he could only imagine. It was driving the young lord crazy.

Personally he was almost afraid to see the girl again; afraid he'll do something he'll regret far more than ever betraying his uncle during the post-war. Something physical and irrational, the thought made his skin crawl with both disgust and excitement.

Standing up from the end of his bed, Zuko walked over and slipped on his outer robe and walked down the hall to the door. Once he opened it something fell from the corner of his eye. Looking down, the young man saw an unusual object underneath his doorway. A single red rose. Zuko bended down and picked up the delicate flower. 'I wonder who put this here…' Zuko thought as he looked down the hall.

Sighing softly, Zuko walked back into his room. Placing the rose down on his dresser, Zuko looked out the large window. Noticing a few leaves flowing in the breeze outside, Zuko closed his eyes.

Fall was approaching into the Fire Nation which meant another festival would come soon. It was a special event during the new season where his people used celebrated the Golden Dragon Dance. After Zuko's grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon was in rule. He forbid any form of dancing in the kingdom. He believed it failed to bring order and respect to his people. Now with Zuko as Fire Lord, Aang has mentioned to him to bring dancing back to the nation. Remembering this, made Zuko wonder of the new upcoming dance. It was a famous dance his people have done for generations; respectably created after the legend of Agni. The story was told of the great God becoming deeply angered by the Golden dragon's secret affair with a beautiful hime, his wife. A royal dance would be performed in a display of a fight from the God and the dragon-two powerful beings fighting for the maiden's hand.

Zuko barely remembered how the rest of the story ended during his lessons in school as a young prince; he was barely seven and didn't care much for folklore at the time.

Now as Fire Lord to his nation, Zuko had yet another big event to follow up on, which overwhelmed Zuko to no end.

Thinning his lips, Zuko decided to retreat to his study down the hall. He needed the distraction if only for a few hours to clear his head.

Once outside of his room, Zuko saw one of his servants, the young woman called Miki holding bundles of cloth and robes in her hands as she quickly disappeared down the hall. Zuko narrowed his eyes, what was she doing? Scoffing to himself, the young lord brushed his superstitions aside. He had more important things to attend to.

Zuko continued to walk down the narrow hallway to his second office hoping to finish some of his delayed work. Little did he know the plans brewing around the palace for a certain celebration.

* * *

Sitting on the shoreline, Aang sulked as he pulled his knees to his chest. Sighing heavily, the young airbender closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt a soft furry touch on his ankle, looking down Aang smiled lightly. "Hey Momo…" Aang said faintly as he reached over and rubbed the lemur's long pointed ears.

Momo lightly purred as he rubbed against Aang's palm, looking up with his big green eyes. The small animal curled up to Aang's side and closed his eyes. Aang smiled as he then looked out at the rising sun over the ocean's horizon.

What will he do now? He had no way to entered into the spirit world. Time was running short for him to save the blind earthbender. He had to find some way, any way he can to rescue her from the dark grasp of the evil spirit. But now everything seemed to be against him. Even the universe appeared to hold him back.

Unaware of the footsteps drawing near from behind him, three figures stood. The cool salty breeze flowed along the shoreline swaying their clothes lightly. Suki and Sokka remained silent as the older man took another step towards the airbender.

"I was told of your misfortune, young Avatar." Oyaji said calmly as he continued to look down at the boy.

"These are the responsibilities you must face in life. Whether or not you were ready to go forth with such challenges, the world will always seem to be against you." The wise man said as another gust of wind flowed pass the group as Aang buried his head in between his knees.

"Yet there will be a bright side in all of this." Oyaji said.

Aang slightly lifted his head to hear the man's words as he kept his gaze on the rolling waves.

"You have the power to change your own destiny. You are the symbol of hope, young Avatar. Fate is on your side." Oyaji said as he closed his eyes.

The leader's words rang true in the airbender's mind. No matter how many times he failed, Aang always fought back. Thus he was victorious in the end.

He can do this. Aang will find a way to enter into the spirit world and bring Toph back!

Standing up from his spot, Aang lowered his head. "Even if what you say is true…" Aang started to say as another breeze passed by.

"How can I reach pass the bridge to the spirit world?" Aang said.

Oyaji smiled as he opened his eyes, "Not many know of his journey, nor know how he has done it. But I have heard of one of members of the White Lotus actually enter into the spirit realm." The old man said. Suki and Sokka tensed with shock as Aang lifted his head.

Turning around, Aang's eyes widen with surprise. Someone, someone other than the Avatar has entered into the spirit world?

"Who?!" Aang asked as he looked at the man.

"I do not recall his name. Why not asked the Grandmaster?" Oyaji said with a smile.

"General Iroh…?" Suki whispered as Aang's eyes set firmly.

"Of course…We'll ask him!" Aang said with a new found confidence.

Suki and Sokka smiled, "Then go Aang. He's probably still in the Fire Nation." Suki said.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Aang asked hoping his friend will join him.

"No, Aang." Sokka said.

"We're needed here…" Suki said as she wrapped her hand around Sokka's arm.

The airbender's eyes then narrowed, "What about Azula? What should we do with her?" Aang asked as the two other teens tensed.

Oyaji simply smiled lightly, "Take her with you Aang. She needs to be with her family. Where she can be watched and cared for." The old man said.

"But what if she kills him!" Sokka cried out.

Oyaji turned to the water tribesman, "Her friends have helped the fire princess. She is stable enough to travel." The leader said as he paused for a moment.

"I think its best you take one of her friends along with you, just in case." Oyaji said as he rubbed his bread.

"Alright then…I'll go back to the Fire Nation." Aang said in a serious tone as the sound of crashing waves rolled along the sand echoed in the background.

* * *

"Thank you Miki, now return your post." An old man said as the servant bowed to the former general.

Iroh then turned to the beautiful burgundy robes with etched gold seams and soft silks. Brushing the material lightly with his fingertips, Iroh smiled faintly. 'She will look lovely in this.' Iroh thought as he moved from the dresser then out of the room. Once he closed the door he saw someone crossing by the long hallway. It was Katara.

Iroh smiled, he recalled how the waterbender took the small rose from the garden, perhaps to give to his nephew as a gift. Rubbing his bread, the old man smiled to himself. Maybe she could give the young man the greatest gift of all, to ease his broken heart.

Quickly the man followed the girl down the hall. Once he slowed down to see where she was going, his eyes glistened. Actually what was she up to?

Katara was seen entering the library holding a case in her hands. Once she closed the door behind her, Iroh decided to follow her again.

As he opened the door, he saw Katara writing a few notes on a scroll. "What is this lovely young woman doing on such a fine morning day?" Iroh asked as Katara jumped.

"Oh, good morning Iroh…" Katara said as she slowly hide the paper in front of him.

"I've been watching you for some time now, tell me. What are you up to?" Iroh asked as Katara sighed.

He caught her…

"I wanted to do something to cheer Zuko up, something that will make him happy." Katara said as she pulled out the paper on the desk.

"I see…" Iroh said as he folded his hands underneath his sleeves.

"And actually what are you planning?" Iroh asked as Katara blushed.

"I heard of a special dance coming up, and I wanted to surprise him with all of our friends to come for the celebration." Katara said as she smiled to herself.

"I see…How thoughtful…" Iroh said as he took a step closer to the girl.

"Hmm, I'll allow you to inform the others about the dance. As for a special guest, I'll leave that to my plans." Iroh said with a sly smile.

"A special guest?" Katara said in a curious tone.

"Oh, I've said too much…" Iroh said as his smile widened.

"Just keep it a secret between us, my dear girl." Iroh said as Katara nodded her head.

"Yes, you do the same, General Iroh." Katara said with a sweet smile.

"Shall you like me to send the letters out?" Iroh said as Katara shook her head.

"No, it's quite all right. I can manage. Ming has been very helpful to me in these arrangements." Katara said as she rolled up the scroll.

"Very well…I'll be attending a meeting soon. Is there anything I can do for you before then?" Iroh asked as Katara placed the scroll down.

Lowering her head she spoke softly, "Yes, actually…" the girl said as she looked up at the man with pleading eyes.

"I'd like to see my grandfather Pakku before he leaves." Katara said lightly as the old general nodded his head.

"I'll see what I can do." Iroh said as he bowed lightly then left the room.

Katara narrowed her eyes as she smiled faintly.

* * *

Walking along the harbor, Aeron remained silent as she and her companion traveled to the docks.

Cole sighed…Ever since they left the tavern, Aeron didn't say one word to him. Was she still mad or was she just stubborn?

"We better get a ticket for the ship." Cole said as Aeron scoffed.

Sighing once more, the young man entered down the dock to a booth. "Two tickets to the Fire Nation, please." Cole said as the man handed him two fire red papers once taking the four gold coins.

Once he had the tickets in his hands, Cole sighed. "There goes the last of our money." Cole said as he placed the tickets in his pocket.

Aeron let out a soft sigh as she turned away from Cole's gaze. Cole snorted in annoyance. How long will she keep this up?

Aeron then walked to the small viaduct leading up to the ship. Carrying her bag along with her concealed weapons, Aeron entered on the dock. Cole then picked up his leather bag and followed the adamant acting young woman.

Once on board, Cole asked a worker where the room 4-70 was as on the number from his ticket. The man pointed to the door leading to the passengers lodging then left the young man to the captain deck. Cole then turned to let Aeron know, looking around he couldn't see her. Finally he saw the girl by the railing, looking out at the ocean ahead. Sighing to himself, Cole walked up to her. Looking down at her bag, he then picked it up then told her where they're room. After that he left her alone, walking away with their baggage.

Narrowing her eyes, Aeron continued to look at the horizon as she sniffed lightly.

'Stupid Cole…' Aeron thought as she lowered her head.

Soon after, Aeron made up her mind and followed Cole into the ship.

* * *

**Please comment and review!!!!!**


	55. Chapter 54

Book 4 Air

Chapter 54 Clandestine

"Aren't you excited Azula?" Ty Lee exclaimed trying to make the news sound joyful.

Azula rested her head on the pillow, her hair fanned out over the side and in her face. "I have no desire to return…" Azula said lightly as her voice sounded hollow.

"Azula you have to go…What about your brother? I bet he'll be happy to see you" Ty Lee said trying to change the girl's mind.

Azula's eyes drifted to the side, "I tried to kill him…He wouldn't want to see me, unless I were dead." Azula said darkly as she closed her eyes.

Ty Lee sighed, she hated to see the fire princess so down, so hopeless.

"The Avatar has offered to help you, Azula. You must go with him." Mai said sternly.

Azula said nothing as she ignored the girl's words.

"I will go with you." Mai said as her eyes narrowed and her lips curved into a soft smile.

It got the princess's attention, lifting her head up then her body slowly, Azula spoke. "You must be joking…You were ban to ever return." Azula said as her words echoed in Mai's mind.

"I know…Yet I will return to the Fire Nation, with you by my side." Mai said not changing her decision.

Azula thinned her lips, if she were to return she would just be placed in prison again. She rather stay away and live a quiet life alone.

"I am content here…I'm not going…" Azula said as she closed her eyes.

Mai sighed, Azula had to go. Sure, she was stabled now, but what if she lost it again?

"You are going, and that's final." Mai said sternly as she lost her patience. Gazing at Azula for a moment, Mai then left the room, irritated.

Azula turned her head and scoffed. 'I will not go; neither her nor anyone else will make me.'

Ty Lee sighed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Azula then laid her head down on the pillow. Ty Lee then lightly combed the Azula's hair to the side softly as she hummed a light tune trying her best to calm the now crying girl.

* * *

Finishing her final letter with a printed red seal, Katara handed Ming the last scroll. "Please be sure they are sent." Katara said the servant girl. Ming bowed as she then left Katara's room.

Sighing to herself, Katara wondered how her talk with Pakku will turn out. She knew the man was stern and harsh with his stubborn culture behind him. Yet, she needed that push. To be told what she should do in a strict matter. Only her waterbending master could do it.

Walking to her new closet, Katara opened the cherry doors. Pulling out a long robe, Katara then dressed herself. The robe wasn't as detailed as her other kimonos; its light material was a sleek silk of dark burgundy with black on the collar. Pulling out one of the sashes, Katara tied the belt around her waist of black velvet.

She then walked over to the huge glass mirror from her dresser. Picking up a gold brush with thick bristles, Katara combed her hair out then tied a small bun with a small black band. Placing the brush down, Katara then walked over and slipped on two black sandals beaded with small dark red garnet gems over the top.

Walking up to the door, Katara traced her fingertips lightly on the wooden frame. 'I hope everything will go well…' Katara thought as she left her room then walked down the hallway to the antechamber.

* * *

Escorted by two guards, Katara gracefully walked to the front gates away from the palace as she was led in front of a small carriage. Once inside, she closed her eyes.

As the carriage started to move, Katara then gazed out the small window. The sight of the nobles houses were seen as the tall thick white walls blocked the rest of the girl's view. Folding her arms over her chest, the waterbender hugged herself lightly. Katara became nervous as she noticed the small hillside of a single house, a short distance away. The carriage hauled to a light stop, as a guard member opened the doorway for the waterbender. Once out of the carriage, Katara was in awe of the area.

Away from the Upper district and the lower homes of the townspeople, the small guest house was planted nicely in the natural settings of the Fire Nation, much like a small cottage in the Earth Kingdom.

Walking up the grassy hill, Katara stepped up to the door. Once in front of the house, Katara noticed the fine plastered adobe walls of white clay and red roof titles over the trusses top. Lighting tapping her hand on the door, Katara sighed inaudibly.

The door of thick oak opened as the sight of an aged waterbender was seen. "Ah, Katara…Iroh told me that you were coming. Please come in." Pakku said as he moved to the side allowing Katara entrance.

As Katara stepped inside then seated by the table, Pakku narrowed his eyes at the girl. "I have heard you were chosen to wed the Fire Lord." Pakku said as Katara tensed.

"Yes." Katara said faintly as she fiddled with her fingers on her lap.

"How does it make you feel, are you honored?" Pakku asked as Katara blinked as she thought about what to say.

"Yes, I am…I-I have also learned to accept it, I'm doing what I can to help our people and the world." Katara said honestly as she lightly frowned.

Pakku noticed her slight expression as he took a step forward. "Katara, you know as well as I, that there's a deep divergence on you." Pakku said as this situation reminded him of Kanna's rebellion in his younger years.

The one thing Pakku feared was that like Kanna, Katara would run away from the stress and confusion. He had to know if the girl was truly committed to this.

"Katara… I think it'll be best if you just wait before-" Pakku started to say before the girl in front of him gripped her head. "I know! I know!" Katara yelled out as she shut her eyes.

"I'm so confused …With everything that has happened…I-I think I might actually be in love with him!" Katara confessed as Pakku lifted his right eyebrow. "Who? The Avatar?" Pakku asked as Katara shook her head.

"No…Zuko." Katara said as she let her hands fall down to her lap.

Pakku's eyes glistened slightly as the girl tried to fight and not cry in front of him. This wasn't a big surprise to him…Pakku had figured there was a strong connection between the firebender and his grand daughter. It made more sense now why she wanted to talk to him.

Honestly, he thought they were a couple when he first met them on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom. Then to his surprise the Avatar has proved himself more worthy to become the girl's boyfriend. Yet here Katara sits, telling him she is in love with another person, a very powerful bender and ruler to the Fire Nation.

Her emotions and feelings were confusing her from her main objective. Then again, they would play a big part in all of this, making her choice marrying the Fire Lord easier than expected.

Of course, Pakku knew she still wasn't sure and perhaps she felt as though she was betraying her people and a certain airbender.

He had to make things straight with her.

Walking up to her, Pakku held her where she sat softly. Katara gasped at the man's rare affection.

"There is nothing wrong with loving the Fire Lord, Katara." Pakku said calmly as Katara lifted her head looking up at her grandfather.

"If it's truly what you want, Katara…Then I approve." Pakku said as he faced shone a glimpse of support.

"You shouldn't feel guilt or shame. Follow your heart and love will find a way." Pakku said. "Don't lose what you could have had…." Pakku said in a serious tone.

Katara's eyes slightly widen at the old man's last statement. Knowing full well of his past, Katara bowed her head in respect.

Katara, "Thank you…Grandpa…" Katara said as she sheepishly with a light smile, still not used to calling her old master such a personal title as she hugged him back.

"Now, go I will leaving soon." Pakku said as he released his precious grand child.

"Leaving?" Katara asked as she wiped the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, I had to stay in order to offer my opinions to the Fire Lord's defense. But now things are moving smoothly. I will then go back to the Southern Water Tribe." Pakku said as he flicked back his long gray hair.

Katara smiled, "Then say hello for Gran-Gran and the others for me." The waterbender said.

Pakku smiled faintly as he led Katara out to the door. "I will…" Pakku said as he hugged Katara once more before closing the door.

* * *

After reading scroll and scroll of repeated documents of famine and rebellion in the earthen cities started to bore Zuko; until he came across something out of the ordinary. A file stating the date of his wedding, the young man's eyes widen, "What the hell?!" Zuko yelled out as he re-read the date.

The season of autumn on the crescent moon, the day of the Golden Dragon Dance…

Zuko grumbled to himself as he lightly crumbled the paper in his fists. 'Uncle was probably behind this…Always wanting a big celebration…' Zuko thought as he stomped out of his study to find the crazy old man.

'Why now? Why so suddenly? This isn't right!' Zuko thought as his mind stormed with many frustrations.

Pacing down the hall, he saw someone at the corner of his eye. It was Iroh.

"Uncle!" Zuko called out as he treaded heavily to the man. Iroh quickly hid something behind his back as he smiled to noticeably, infuriated young man.

"Why, nephew, how are you this morning?" Iroh said calmly as Zuko clenched his fists.

"Enough small talk, tell me! Are you the one who scheduled my wedding on the same day of the Dragon Dance?" Zuko barked out as sweat beaded his forehead due to his rising temper.

"Hmm…No, I don't believe I have. I actually was going to wait to hear from the councils in their decision on the date." Iroh said innocently.

Zuko's temperature decreased as he slightly clamed down, still suspiciously of his uncle's claim.

"Is there any way we can move the date then?" Zuko said as Iroh arched an eyebrow.

"Why so quick to move the date? Personally, I think having a wedding on the same day as the dance is a wonderful idea. You and Miss Katara are going to wed eventually, why not that day?" Iroh said with a wide smile.

Zuko tensed then sighed, "I promised Katara. I promised her to stall the wedding for as long as I can." Zuko said as his mood shifted to slight depression.

Iroh sensed the young man's discomfort as he then patted the man on the back, "Just explain to her about the dance and how fun it might be." Iroh said as Zuko nodded his head.

"Alright uncle…I'll do that. Thanks." Zuko said as he walked away unaware of the paper behind Iroh's back.

The old general smiled mischievously as he entered down the hallway to deliver the news.

* * *

The view of a flying beast was in sight through the thick clouds as four people were seen riding on the bison.

An airbender, a Water Tribesman, and two Fire Nation women sat in different spots of the leather saddle. Sokka sighed resting his elbow on his knee as he recalled how he got into this situation.

_Aang was seen at the end of the village as Appa roared out nuzzling to the airbender's light touch on his wet nose. Suki and Sokka walked up to him along with Mai and Ty Lee. _

"_So, who's coming'?" Aang asked as he turned his attention to the small group._

"_I think it's best that you bring Azula with me." Mai said as she stepped forth to the Avatar. Looking back, Mai signaled for the girl to come forth. Azula stepped ungracefully toward her dressed in new clothes. A blue __yukata robe with a navy blue sash and her hair braided. Azula felt ugly in the Water Tribe like clothing from the Kyoshi village. Aang then looked at Ty Lee and the others. "Aren't you coming Ty Lee? Sokka? Suki?" Aang asked as Ty Lee smiled._

"_Nope! I'm needed here…" Ty Lee said cheerfully as Suki bit her lower lip._

"_Sokka's going to." Suki said out loud as Sokka turned to his sweetheart._

"_What?! Why? I'm needed here to." Sokka said in protest, not wanting to leave his girlfriend's side and duty to the village._

"_It's alright, Sokka…We have enough of the warriors to carry out the mission. You need to go with Aang and the others." Suki said as she cupped the young man's cheek softly._

_Sokka's eyes set firm as they glistened with sadness, "I have to stay…" Sokka said as his heart ached._

_Suki smiled warmly, "Go, Sokka…I'll meet you again soon. I promise." Suki said as Sokka's jaw clenched forcing a smile to curve his lips._

"_Alright…I'll go." Sokka said as he hugged Suki._

It was probably the most awkward tension Sokka has ever felt between the small group around him. Mai sat next to Azula as Aang steered the flying bison underneath them. Mai kept her eyes closed from the flowing breeze in her face as Azula looked out at the ocean below them. Her long black braid flowed in the wind as her eyes appeared soft and calm. Sokka's attention focused on the fire princess. Her hands lightly placed on her lap as her knees folded under her. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the morning light as the scent of fresh air surrounded the travelers.

Watching her narrowed her eyes sadly; Sokka shifted his weight in a more comfortable position. The Fire Nation woman was no doubt beautiful, and once thought to be deadly. But now, she almost looked innocently sweet dressed in the blue attire. It complimented her exotic features.

Sokka then saw her hands twitch ever so slightly as she then gripped the fabric of her dress. Looking back up at her face Sokka noticed her head was turned further away as a glimpse of crystal was seen rolling down her cheek. She was crying?

'She must still be in great pain.' Sokka wondered as he turned his attention to the clouds ahead.

…Life is like the clouds…There's a dark side, and light and a _silver_ lining in between, it's like a _silver sandwich_!...

Sokka blinked, it was odd Zuko's words came to him like that…Must have been the clouds in his view that sparked the young man's strange metaphor on life.

'So, then I'll have to take a bite of the silver sandwich? Argh, what does that mean?!' Sokka thought as he groaned. 'Why does such random stuff happen to me?' Sokka thought as he then noticed two golden eyes staring at him.

Turning his head, he saw Azula looking at him with a slight amusement in her eyes. Sokka frozen, was he just making a fool of himself? 'Gah, great…Now she's probably laughing at me…' Sokka thought as he tried to smile at the Fire Nation woman.

Azula then turned her head away; a faint tint of red stained her cheeks. Sokka blinked, 'What's up with her?' Sokka thought as he sighed resting his head on his knee.

"Aang…Are we there yet?" Sokka mumbled as Aang laughed.

"Not yet, Sokka…Just wait." The optimist airbender said as he pulled on the reins.

A small smile tugged on the princess's lips as the bison continued to fly across the sea.

* * *

Walking down the red hallway, Katara hummed a light song as she smiled.

The burden and weight that was hovering over Katara for the past two weeks have lifted, and she felt happier than ever at that moment.

As she walked down the end of the hall, Katara ran into Ming. "Hello, Ming. How are you?" Katara asked as Ming bowed to her.

"I am doing fine…Please; the Fire Lord has been waiting for you." Ming said as she bowed again.

'Has he now?' Katara thought with a smirk.

The waterbender then followed Ming as she was led down the corridor to the vestibule.

Once she entered into the hallway, Ming left, returning into the palace as Katara looked ahead.

Standing by the near the marble pillar of the open view of the garden, Zuko turned and smiled.

"Did your talk with your grandfather turn out well?" Zuko asked softly as Katara stepped forward.

"Yes…" Katara said softly as she inched closer to the young man.

"That's good." Zuko said as he took a step closer to the waterbender.

The two teens faced one another as Katara smiled, "How was your day?" Katara asked as Zuko blinked.

"It was…eventful…" Zuko said as he noticed Katara inching closer to him. Closing his eyes, Zuko invited the girl's closeness as she softly brushed her lips against his cheek. Zuko nuzzled his face slightly as he leaned in kissing her lips, returning the sweet affection.

They both pulled away smiling, then a loud cough was heard behind them. Quickly distancing themselves from each other they turned heads to see a smiling old general.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" Iroh said with a grin.

* * *

**Oh Iroh, must he always ruin the goodness? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and yes I was implying some Sokkla attraction in this chapter. I recently discovered them as a pretty cute couple. Of course my heart will always be Sukka. Please review and comment for quick updates!!!**


	56. Chapter 55

**A/N: Some heated rated "M" scenes in this chapter. You've been warned.**

Book 4 Air

Chapter 55 Service

"No, uncle…It there something you have for me?" Zuko said in a low voice.

Iroh's eyes slightly widen as he then smiled, "You are quite sharp, my dear nephew." Iroh said with a smirk as he took out a piece of paper.

"The councils have made the date official." Iroh said as he read through the document.

Zuko's eyes narrowed as Katara blinked. "Date, for what exactly?" Katara asked.

Before Zuko had a chance to say anything Iroh cut him in, "Why for the Golden Dragon Dance." Iroh said smiling mischievously.

"The Golden Dragon Dance…Yes, I've heard it from Ming once. Is it coming soon?" Katara asked as Iroh answered her question.

"This upcoming week, in fact." Iroh said as he placed the paper down.

Katara smiled, she looked forward to the event. Her last dance party she had in the cave during her hideout in the Fire Nation was indeed fun. Will this dance be just as fun for her and her friends when they arrive?

"I'm so excited! It sounds like it'll be fun." Katara said innocently as she turned to Zuko smiling.

Zuko nodded his head as he then looked at uncle, telling him to give them some privacy through his eyes as they narrowed coldly. Iroh chuckled as he folded the paper and placed it in the fold of his kimono. "Well then, I'll be off. There's much to do in such little time!" Iroh bellowed out as he walked pass the two teens and down the hallway.

Katara lightly waved to Iroh as she then turned back to Zuko. "Zuko, aren't you looking forward to the dance?" Katara asked noticing the lord's tensed expression.

"Yea…It's just going to be a lot of work for the preparations that's all." Zuko said misleading the girl from his thoughts.

"Well, I bet it's going to be worth it." Katara said as she walked off down the hall.

Zuko sighed as he followed the girl. Walking side by side, the two teens blushed. Zuko's hand twitched as he felt four fingers curl under his palm. Holding the girl's hand, he smiled. It was nice to be so close to the girl, enjoying her calming presence after his difficult hours throughout the day. As the two entered into the West wing, Katara blushed. She didn't want her time with Zuko to end. Why did the sun set so early in the day? Perhaps it was like during the winter years in the Southern pole where the sun slept for many months before it rise again in the summer time. In fact, Katara recalled Ming telling her something about day light savings time. Whatever that meant, the sun would set and the night will go on late 'til early morning. It sort of messed with the girl's sleeping patterns making her stay up later at night, feeling restless.

As they walked up to Katara's bedroom, Zuko turned and spoke softly. "Dinner won't be ready for a while. I know it's kind of late. But the chefs have been making preparations for the dance so if you're hungry I can call for room service if you'd like." Zuko said as he still held the girl's hand.

Katara smiled, "Sure…Would you like to join me in my room when they arrive?" Katara asked.

Zuko smiled, "Sure." The Fire Lord said, taking a chance to spend more time with the lovely waterbender.

* * *

As Appa flew across the skies, the sight of day slowly turned into evening as the skies darken. Flying through the air, it felt suddenly thicker with steam as the travelers entered into Fire Nation territory. The sight of volcanic islands scattered across the dark blue ocean as the flying bison dived underneath the few clouds above. Azula fidgeted on the saddle as her heart raced. She was drawing closer to home, closer to her fate.

"Azula, stop squirming." Mai said becoming more impatient with the girl. Azula gasped out as she hugged her knees laying her face on her knees.

Sokka sighed. The fire princess hasn't spoken since they left Kyoshi Island, plus at any rate he knew she would be nervous…Maybe he can help her out. The water tribe warrior thought.

"Don't be so nervous…Everything will be fine." Sokka said as Azula lifted her head up slightly.

Her golden orbs glistened as her cheeks tinted with embarrassment. Sokka blinked, it was as if the girl was merely five years old. Her movements were slow and at unease. Her eyes shined a frail innocence as her facial expression appeared as though she was a young child in trouble.

Sokka smiled lightly, "It's alright…You're almost home now." Sokka said calmly as Azula lifted her head higher.

Her mouth parted as if she wanted to say something, but stopped as she thinned her light pink lips tightly.

Sokka closed his eyes as his lips frowned lightly. 'She so stay a mute for now uh?' Sokka thought as he looked out at the ocean scenery below. 'Hopefully she will speak again.'

"We're almost there!" Aang called out as the three teens looked out from the saddle.

The view of distant islands of the Fire Nation capital was seen, across the horizon.

* * *

Sitting in the small room with seated upholstered red velvet chairs with golden silk throws on them, Katara and Zuko sat around a small circular table made of cherry wood near the hallway to her bedroom. Next a small fireplace, Katara and Zuko waited for their meals to arrive. Staring at the fire, Katara sighed peacefully.

As she watched the flames flicker and dance, she then noticed something odd, like the flames were shaping and bending in different forms by themselves. Smiling to herself she looked up at Zuko. He was flicking his wrist back and forth as he controlled the fire behind the mantle. Smiling at her, Zuko then turned back to the fireplace. Katara watched as the flames formed into two dragons seemly dancing in the fiery background. It was a breath-taking sight. Giggling and clapping her hands at the performance Katara smiled widely. The flaming dragons then met together meshing into a single large flame as the fire dimmed from the excitement and over use of burning wood.

Katara turned to Zuko, "That was beautiful…" Katara said as Zuko chuckled.

"It was merely child's play." Zuko said as he lowered his head pausing for a moment as the two sat in silence.

"I used to do something like that all the time, with my waterbending." Katara said.

Zuko looked up at her and smiled.

"I was only eight years old. I remember I would form little bubbles and balls of water in my igloo home. My mother encouraged me all the time to practice my waterbending. My brother Sokka on the other hand hated it." Katara said as she laughed lightly recalling the memories.

"He always used to say it was just stupid magic, and nothing special. Sometimes, I think he was a little jealous of my abilities …" Katara said as she sat further back in her chair, wrapping herself with the throw.

"I couldn't blame him…It was hard being the only waterbender in my village. No one understood how wonderful and beautiful my gift was. I used to think I was different or something... Then when my mother died in the raid, my gift felt like it was a curse. I stopped practicing my bending…It wasn't until I met Aang that I felt I had to learn more. I wanted to do in honor of my mother, my people and for myself." Katara said as she opened up, subconsciously hugging herself.

Zuko nodded his head as he spoke softly, "I've had a similar experience…When I was young; I always had a hard time mastering the most basic techniques. My sister, Azula mastered them in no time. She was always praised and was said she was a prodigy. I wanted to give up so many times. But my mother, she always supported me. Encouraged me to never give up without a fight. After she was banished, and my father became Fire Lord. I lost sight of myself; I couldn't bend as strongly as I could. Then when I was banished as well, I practiced night and day to perfect my abilities. I wanted to prove I could do it…For my mother's sake…and mine." Zuko said in a low voice as his lowered his head.

Katara smiled softly, "She must be very proud of you…" Katara said lightly as Zuko lifted his head.

"Yea…" Zuko said softly.

The two teens then sat in silence as a knock came at the door. "Come in." Zuko said as two servants walked in with trays.

"Here, Fire lord Zuko, Miss Katara." One servant said as they placed two trays of food and two cups of tea.

"Thank you." Katara said as the two servants bowed then left the room.

Looking down at the food, Katara then picked up her chopsticks and plucked a sushi roll. Dipping in the light soy sauce, Katara the nibbled on the seaweed wrapped rice ball stuffed with crab.

After she swallowed the small morsel, she smiled. "This is so good." Katara said as she picked another on off her tray.

Zuko smiled as he poured her a cup of tea then himself. The two spent their time in silence as they ate their meal quietly, lost in their thoughts…

* * *

Lying down on the small bunk bed, Cole folded his arms behind his head as he stared up at the top cot above his head. Aeron still hasn't spoke to him for the whole day as she spent her afternoon on a walk around the deck while he stayed inside sharpening their weapons. Apparently Aeron was taking a shower near the women's room in one of the rooms separate from the rest of the cabins. Closing his eyes, Cole sighed. Then he heard a door open as light footsteps entered the room. Cole kept silent as he heard the footsteps draw closer to him. His heart raced as he felt a hand rest on the end of his bed only to push off. Opening his eyes, he saw two feet dangling to climb up the top of the bunk. He heard a sad sigh escape the woman's lips above him. Deciding she retired for the night, Cole closed his eyes again trying to sleep.

"Cole?"

Cole opened his eyes. He said nothing as Aeron spoke again, "Cole, are you still awake?"

"Yea…" Cole said no longer able to resist ignoring the warrior girl.

The sound of the creaking cot was heard as two feet stepped off the bunk. By his bed side was Aeron. Her hair was still damp as she was dressed in a light green night gown. Cole blushed as she leaned over his bed and on top of him. Not taking his eyes off her Cole tried to speak but couldn't. The girl then sighed as she rested her head on his chest. "Sorry…" Aeron whispered as Cole wrapped his arm on her waist. "It's ok…" Cole said as his cheek tinted a darker shade of red. Aeron lifted her head and stared into his eyes. A light brown, like the enriched soil of her nation, his eyes were so beautiful…Aeron thought as she leaned in kissing him lightly. Cole hesitated as he felt the girl's soft lips caressed his mouth. Slightly kissing her back, she moaned as she placed her weight on him. Feeling her small breasts against his hard chest, embarrassed the young man as he continued to kiss her slightly. Aeron kissed back more passionately as Cole pulled her closer. Breathing through their noses as they kissed deeper, Aeron pulled away to breath as she looked down at Cole. Her damp hair waved slightly in curly locks as they traced over his cheek, tickling him lightly. "I love you…Cole." Aeron said in a light whisper as she leaned back and kissed the young man. Cole kissed her back as he nuzzled his cheek against her ear. "Same here…" Cole said as he then nibbled on her ear lobe. Aeron gasped as she whimpered. Cole gripped on her waist as she squirmed. Kissing down her neck, Cole loved the way she smelt. Like ash bananas and ginger, rough and spicy. It turned him on like never before.

Running her fingers through his hair, Aeron sighed out as he sucked on her neck. The girl then moaned as she breathed out in uneven words, "Co-le…We have to stop…W-we can't…" Aeron said as Cole rolled over hovering over her, "Yes we can…" Cole said in a huskily voice as he kissed down her collarbone. "I've wanted you for so long…You just don't know…" Cole said in a low voice as he continued to kiss down the girl's chest. Aeron started to pant as she tilted her head to the side. "Mmm…Cole…" Aeron moaned out as he pulled down her dress. Lifting his head up, he gazed at the girl's body. Aeron looked away from him as she begged, "Please don't look at me…" Aeron squeaked out as she tried to cover her scars over her shoulder and legs. Cole gulped as he breathes out passionately, "You look beautiful…" Cole said as Aeron opened her eyes. "Really?" Aeron asked as she looked at him.

"Yea…" Cole said as he dived his head down to her breasts.

Lightly touching her right mound softly, Cole then moved to the left one taking her peaked nipple in his mouth. Aeron whimpered as she squirmed her hips. Flicking his tongue over the pink skin, Cole then nibbled lightly. Hearing the girl's moans and pleads urged the young man to continue. Cole lifted his head slightly as he leaned over kissing her scar on her shoulder. Aeron blushed deeply as she shut her eyes. Cole sweetly kissed feather light kisses down her arm then to her stomach as he planted a brief kiss on her disfigured mark on the side. The young man then lifted his head, his eyes filled with lust and desire. "Do you want me? Aeron…" Cole asked as Aeron lifted her head, looking down at the young man.

"Yes…" Aeron said deeply as she gasped out as Cole rubbed her inner thigh.

"How badly…do you want me?" Cole asked as he hand trailed up further in between her legs.

"I-I want you!" Aeron cried out as Cole slid his fingers on the outside of her folds.

Cole smirked as he watched her squirm on the bed.

"Cole!" Aeron cried out.

The young man then hovered over her as leaned in and kissed her deeply, while still rubbing her lightly.

"Aeron…" Cole whispered as he pulled away.

The scene of the cabin door was seen focusing out to the view of the ship.

* * *

Katara sighed with content as she finished her last sip of tea. Looking over she noticed Zuko rising from his chair. "Are you leaving for tonight?" Katara asked with slight disappointment.

Zuko stopped, hearing the tone of her voice made him wonder, "I think it would be best…" Zuko said as Katara nodded her head slightly.

"Alright…" Katara said softly as Zuko pass her.

Quickly standing up, Katara walked up behind the young man. "Zuko…" Katara said as she froze when Zuko turned around and kissed her forehead.

"Good night…Princess…" Zuko said in a low, tender voice.

Katara blushed as she spoke lightly, "G-good night." The girl said as she watched Zuko leave the room.

Sighing lightly, Katara then turned back as she gazed at the dimming fire glowing in the char'd wood.

'Zuko…' Katara thought to herself as she sighed folding her hands on her lap.

* * *

**I know you probably wanted some Zutara steamy goodness, but that comes next chapter, in the late evening…Hehe…I figured it wouldn't make sense to have two rated scenes in one chapter. I need to spice some things up right? Anyways, please review!!!!**

**As for the Sokkla attraction, don't worry, it's only one-sided for Azula…Unless any of you like the pairing. If not, then I will continue Sukka.**


	57. Chapter 56

Book 4 Air

Chapter 56 Alerting

"General Iroh, the Avatar has arrived sir." A guard said informing the old man.

"Oh? That's wonderful news…" Iroh said as the guard paused, "He also has the princess." The guard said as Iroh's small smile dimmed.

"I see…" Iroh said.

"Shall I report to the General Jee?" The guard asked as Iroh shook his head.

"No, leave Azula to the Fire Lord. Please inform him, the Avatar's arrival." Iroh said in a stern tone as he left down the hallway.

* * *

Standing at the front gates of the Fire Nation Palace, the four travelers waited as the six guards stood aligned in front of the gate at each post with blank faces. Mai stood next to Azula and Sokka as Aang walked up to the guards.

"Aren't you going to let us in?" Aang asked as the guards tensed but said nothing.

Azula then clinged to Sokka's left arm as she bit her lower lip. Apparently the fire princess knew the men's stances and firm postures meant something serious. Sokka looked down at the girl. Why was she so afraid?

Mai narrowed her eyes, "They are probably informing the Fire Lord…" Mai said with little emotion in her voice.

"That's good right? Then he'll know we're here and then we can all talk it over." Aang said naïvely, unaware of the dire consequences of bringing two criminals, literally to the Fire Lord's door step.

Mai snorted, "Sure, Avatar…We'll all talk it over and drink tea." Mai said sarcastically in a dry tone.

Sokka tensed as he narrowed his eyes sharply, "Mai, how serious is this?" Sokka asked as Mai turned her head to the young man as her straight hair flowed to the side.

"More than you know…" Mai said flatly as she turned her attention to the front gates.

* * *

Changing into her night kimono of thin red silk with a dark burgundy sash, as it hugged comfortably on her form, Katara sighed lightly.

Hopefully she'll get a good night sleep…

As the girl combed out her hair, she suddenly heard what sounded like loud marching outside her bedroom door. Quickly pacing to the door, she cracked it open to see three rows of guards marching in single files down the hallway with weapons on hand.

Opening the door more, she stuck her head out looking back as the men passed her bedroom further down the hall. Curious and worried, Katara stepped out of her room. 'What is going on?' Katara thought as she continued to look back at the departing guards.

Just then, a woman entered the hallway. "Miss Katara, please return to your room." Ming called out as she paced to the girl's side.

"Ming! What's going on?" Katara asked as Ming started to lead the girl to her bedroom.

"Nothing, Miss…Now please return to your-

"No! I saw those men carrying weapons! What's going on here?" Katara demanded as she stopped quickly, pulling away from the anxious servant.

"I am not certain, Miss…Please return to your bedroom…I am sure it's nothing…" Ming said as she tried to hurry the girl inside.

Katara stepped back as her eyebrows furrowed angrily. She knew something was wrong, why else would Ming be so nervous and informs Katara as Miss again? She was afraid of something; she knew what it was and she wasn't telling her…

"Tell me, what is going on! I demand to know as fiancée of the Fire Lord!" Katara said in regal tone.

Ming's eyes widen as she then bowed to the floor, "Yes! Forgive me…" Ming said as her nose almost touched the cherry red carpet.

Katara sighed, she supposed her anger got the best of her and now she's frightened the girl even more. Kneeling down to the servant, Katara lifted Ming's chin. "Please…Tell me." Katara said in a kind tone as Ming sighed.

Sitting up on her knees while still keeping herself below the waterbender's height as a sign of respect, Ming told her the news, "There has been a report of the princess here in the city along with the Avatar. He's captured her and has brought her to our Lord." Ming said as she bowed her head.

Katara's eyes widen the narrowed. She had to find them, she had to help. Aang could get hurt.

Standing up as her hands clenched Katara closed her eyes as Ming looked up at the girl. "Miss! Please, you must return to your room. I was ordered by the Fire Lord himself to insure your safety." Ming begged as Katara opened her eyes.

"Then I'm going to find him." Katara said as she paced pass Ming. The servant girl then bowed to the floor again as she whispered, "Yes, Miss…"

* * *

Hearing the news was surprising enough, but now he had to worry for his people's security. As he walked down the hall with two of his generals in command, Zuko ordered for all staff to return to their quarters along with two guards to protect Katara's bed chamber with her locked inside.

Her safety was his top concern.

"Sire, there is an report of two more people by the Avatar's side." One general said as he looked through his document.

"State their appearance." Zuko said as the three men continued to pace down the hall.

"A young woman dressed in dark clothing and a young man in Water Tribe attire and armor." The general said as Zuko's eyes widen slightly.

'It couldn't be could it?' Zuko wondered as he spoke, "General Sho please report to the eastern wing, General Jee come with me." Zuko said as one man left and the other stayed closer to his leader.

'I'll see for myself who they are…' Zuko thought as he entered into an open lobby.

* * *

The view of a girl wearing a red kimono was seen as her dress draped behind her like flowing silk curtains as her hair fanned out like rivers of lithely dark brown wavy curls as she ran down the hall, looking for any sign of Zuko.

Coming up to two men, Katara quicken her pace to pass by them. The two men were stunned to see the girl. "You must return to your room, we were ordered to protect you at any cost." One guard said as the other stood his ground.

Katara tried to get by, but the two men held her back. "Let me go! I need to find him! I need to see Zuko!" Katara cried out as she struggled.

"Please don't make this difficult, Miss…" one guard said as he tried to calm the frantic girl.

"We are simply following orders…" the other guard said as he gripped Katara's arm.

As Katara struggled the guards soon became distracted by the nearby windows suddenly busting open by a powerful unseen force. Soon did they realize a gush of water came sweeping in. Water puddled on the carpet floor as Katara flickered her wrists in quick jabs, calling forth the water. Unaware of the water staining and soaking into their clothes, as the men continued to tried and calm the girl down. She then blew out a lungful of air at them, shocked by the sudden sensation of ice forming on their legs and torsos, the waterbender froze the two men in placed as she ran around them and down the hall.

"Come back!" one guard shouted as Katara ignored their pleads.

She had no time to waste…She had to find Zuko…

* * *

Entering into the antechamber, Zuko prepared himself to see the travelers. Just then he saw a woman entered from a second hallway. Her form was graceful as her hair flowed like a breeze was passing her by. In slow motion, Zuko's eyes widen as he saw the waterbender. Her worried eyes faded as a sign of hope glistened in her fierce blue orbs as she ran to the Fire Lord.

"Zuko!" Katara cried out.

Finding his posture again, Zuko spoke in a serious tone. "Katara what are you doing here? You should be in your chambers." Zuko said as a hint of worry laced his voice.

"No! I need to go with you! I need to see Aang! He could get hurt!" Katara cried out in both concern and frustration.

"Azula is there, she could hurt you. I can't risk-

"I can take care of myself, Zuko!" Katara yelled out as she grew tired of everyone trying to protect her.

Zuko took a deep breathe as he then nodded his head. "Fine, come with us…" Zuko said as Katara nodded her head curtly. Turning around Katara walked to the entrance, as Zuko turned to General Jee. "Watch out for her, guard her with your life." Zuko whispered to the man as General Jee nodded his head.

Returning to a straight posture, Zuko then followed the waterbender out to the front doors.

* * *

"Come on! Let us see the Fire Lord!" Aang called out at the guards in front of them.

"Aang, calm down…Just be patient." Sokka said as Azula subconsciously snuggled closer to the water tribesman as Sokka looked away embarrassed.

Aang frowned, as he lowered his head.

Just then the palace doors opened as the six guards on cue moved aside.

"Wow, patience really does pull off!" Aang exclaimed happily as turned around to suddenly stand in front of twelve men with weapons in their hands pointing at the children.

"Ah, I thought the Fire Lord was coming?" Aang asked innocently as a man walked up to the them.

"The Fire Lord will be here shortly, until then we are to insure his safety." A general spoke sternly as he folded his hands behind his back.

The guards lifted their spears all in one motion, preparing for any attack. Azula hid behind the young man in a child like matter, Sokka then narrowed his eyes.

'They're afraid she'll attack…It's no surprise…But in her condition she doesn't need this.' Sokka thought as he kept a protective stance in front of her.

As the twelve guards stood their grounds, the sight of three people walking to the gate were seen. It was Zuko along with a general and someone else. A young woman. She looks so familiar…Aang thought as his eyes widen.

The matured girl in front of him was none other than Katara. She's changed so much since he last saw her.

Her skin looked darker in the red Fire Nation clothing as her brown hair framed over her face. Even her body looked more womanly than before as her dress hugged every curve of her form. Was this the same girl he fell in love the first time he woke from his sleep trapped in the iceberg?

No…She's changed and as much as Aang hated to admit so did Zuko…

The once unsure prince was now a regal lord who stood tall and proud as he stepped forth.

Looking at the girl behind Sokka, Zuko called out an order. "Guards, take her to a cell where she'll be watched on, a twenty-four, surveillance." Zuko said firmly.

The princess jumped by the young lord's voice, her body trembled at his words as two guards walked up to Sokka.

"Wait! You can't just take her away like this…She needs help!" Sokka said in a pleading voice.

"Don't worry, Sokka. She'll get the help she needs at the care unit…" Katara said as she stepped forth and wrapping her hand around Zuko's right arm trustingly. Mai's eyes narrowed at the waterbender's closeness as she then turned her attention to the hysterical princess crying out as the guards pulled her away from Sokka.

"You can't do this!" Sokka yelled as Aang tried to calm him down.

"You heard Katara, Sokka…She'll be fine." Aang said.

Sokka ignored the boy's words as he watched Azula be taken away. The last glimpse of her fearful eyes worried him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Azula reached out to Sokka as tears fell down her face. Her mouth opened to cry out to him as no words formed from her dry lips. 'Help me…' Azula thought as she lost sight of the group as she was dragged behind the walls of the palace.

* * *

**Oh dear! Poor Azula! I wonder what will happen, now? Please give me 5 reviews to find out! I need the motivation and love from my readers!**


	58. Chapter 57

Book 4 Air

Chapter 57 Finding a Way

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Cole sighed deeply. Looking behind at the young woman's sleeping form, Cole wondered if he made a terrible mistake. Taking her innocence wasn't something he had planned much more had actually wanted. It somehow came naturally and suddenly throwing him off. As much as he tried to forget, he was below her in blood and title. So then, if she were to get pregnant…Would she hate her offspring? Disown the child due to its tainted blood?

Cole knew Aeron would never truly do something so cruel, but it still plagued his mind. He was a servant while she was in her own right a noblewoman.

Cole smiled to himself as he recalled his village. How it once thrived on the small island near the Fire Nation capital.

Feeling a slender hand touch his back, Cole was brought out of his thoughts. "Aeron…" Cole said softly as she leaned in and kissed his bare shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Aeron said in a light loving tone as Cole turned his head.

"Yea…Just couldn't sleep…" Cole said as he turned then pinned Aeron to the bed. She lightly gasped as she looked up into his eyes. "Cole?" Aeron managed to say as he leaned in.

"Do you regret it?" Cole asked seriously as Aeron's golden eyes glistened.

"No…"

Cole narrowed his eyes as he leaned further down kissing the girl beneath him.

Pulling away he then sighed, "We'll be docking the shore tomorrow. It's best we'd get some sleep." Cole said as he sat up.

"Please…Can you lay with me 'til I fall asleep." Aeron said shyishly as she pulled the covers to her chin. Cole smiled softly, "Yea…" he said as he lay next to her cuddling lightly. Aeron then rested her head on his shoulder as she sighed peacefully. Cole watched her slowly fall into a light slumber as he closed his eyes. Preparing for day ahead, in the Fire Nation.

* * *

"Why are you here, Sokka?" Katara asked as the view of the dining room was seen with everyone sitting around the table.

"I decided to come along, to help out." Sokka said a-matter-of-factly as he took a sip of warm tea.

"How did the meeting with the Earth King go?" Zuko asked Aang as the airbender blinked.

He almost forgot his agreement with the earthen ruler. "It went well…" Aang said giving a short answer.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, he wasn't pleased with Aang.

"But there are more important matters…" Aang started to say as he gripped his fingers.

"Toph…Toph was kidnapped." Aang said as he lowered his head.

Zuko and Katara's eyes widen as Mai folded her arms over her chest bored since she heard the news earlier.

"What?" Katara asked surprised as Zuko rubbed his chin, "Who could have kidnapped her?" Zuko questioned as Aang spoke, "By a spirit…" Aang said softly as the group tensed.

"Suki said she thinks it might be the Betobeto spirit." Sokka said.

"Well then, why don't you go into the Avatar State, Aang?" Katara asked as she noticed Aang lowering his head deeper too ashamed to tell her.

"He can't…" Sokka said filling in.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "Why not?" The Fire Lord asked as it troubled him.

"It's very simple…" a voice said as everyone turned their heads.

"Uncle…" Zuko said as he watched the old general take a seat at the table.

"Miss Bei Fong was taken physically into the spirit world. Such forces of nature are forbidden in this world. The order is broken and became unbalanced. The ocean and moon spirit were able to control this, if such events were to take place. But ever since Princess Yue became the moon spirit, she was no longer in the world of the living. Thus the ocean spirit alone can not keep the bonds of spiritual energy together. Meaning even you, Avatar Aang, are unable to enter the spirit world." Iroh said slow and clearly to the group.

Everyone nodded their head in understanding of the old man's wise words. "So then how can we fix it?" Katara asked as Iroh took a breath.

"We must bring Miss Bei Fong back to our world then things will fall back into place again." Iroh said calmly.

"But then how can I save her?!" Aang asked in a desperate tone.

"The spirit world is a dangerous and ancient realm…" Iroh said lightly as Sokka cut in and spoke.

"That's another thing we wanted to talk to you about. Aang and I heard one of the members of the White Lotus has actually entered into the spirit world. Who was it?" Sokka asked as Iroh smiled.

"Back in my earlier years, I sought to find a way into the spirit world. That member, who entered, was me." Iroh said as the group widened their eyes in surprise.

"I can't believe it…" Sokka lightly whispered to himself as Aang looked at the old man.

"Then how? How can someone enter?" Aang asked.

"To physically enter into the spirit world, will not be easy." Iroh said sternly.

"But it is possible…" Iroh said as he rubbed his beard. The teens thought to themselves in silence as Iroh cleared his throat.

"Now then, this is nothing to worry over for tonight. You all should go to bed and rest. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Iroh said as he stood up slowly.

As the children nodded their heads and got up. Zuko quickly helped Katara out of her seat as she kindly thanked him. Mai narrowed her eyes at the sight. Why was Zuko being so nice to the waterbender? He has not once even talked to the noblewoman, much less acknowledged her existence.

This made Mai, deeply mad as she stood up then departed quickly. 'How dare he…' Mai thought as she left the dining room and entered into one of the guest rooms in the Eastern wing.

* * *

Entering into the concrete-walled cell, Azula cried out as the guards pushed her in. Falling on her knees, Azula cried as she looked up at the huge metal door slamming behind her. Lifting her head, she saw a large glass mirror on one side of the wall along with a small futon and bucket on the floor beside her. Crawling to the small cot, Azula lay down in a curled ball, crying to herself. Looking through the mirror, two guards and a general watched.

"Make sure she stabilizes, report any changes to me." The general said as the two guards bowed.

"Yes, General Sho!" the two men said as the general left the secured building.

* * *

Escorting Katara to her room, Zuko continued to walk down the hall as the waterbender lightly held his arm walking close to him. Throughout their conversation with the old general Iroh, Katara became concerned, and not for the problems with Aang getting into the spirit world. But more with the noblewoman on the opposite side of the table. Katara became so nervous and uncomfortable as the girl bore death glares at her during the whole conversation. Deadly stares like the sharp knifes she held in her sleeves and pockets. The waterbender wondered why Mai was acting so antagonistic to her. From what Katara knew, she has done nothing to upset the young woman. Unless it had something to do with Zuko? Did Mai hold some sort of grudge on Katara? Like maybe she took Zuko from her?

It was the only explanation Katara could come up with…

Distracted from her thoughts, Katara didn't hear Zuko's words.

"Katara? Did you hear me?" Zuko asked again as the waterbender shook her head lightly, "What?" Katara asked as she blinked.

"I said not to worry about Aang, I'm sure he can make it to the spirit world and save Toph." Zuko said thinking the girl was worried about the Avatar's current dilemma.

"Oh, yea…right…" Katara said as she then turned and realized she was at her doorway to her bedroom.

As Katara decided to wish the Fire Lord goodnight, she gasped as she fell two strong arms hug her. Slightly resting her head on his shoulder, Katara blinked. "Zuko?" Katara managed to say as Zuko buried his face in between her neck.

"I know things will get awkward, just please…Try to make the best of it…" Zuko said as his words muffled against her hair.

'Does he know?' Katara wondered as she stood still. Zuko then pulled away as he kissed her cheek and said good night.

Katara blushed as she spoke softly, "G-good night…" Katara said as she then turned and opened the door.

Once she was inside and closed the door behind her, Zuko stood briefly before retreating to his bed chambers.

Sighing heavily, Zuko walked up to his bedroom doors. 'Hopefully I'll get some sleep tonight.' Zuko thought as he entered his chamber.

* * *

**Please review, many reviews! For a quick update!!!**


	59. Chapter 58

**A/N: Wow, basically three updates in less than 24 hours?! You guys are lucky I update so fast! More writers would at least take a week before updating and finishing their chapters. But me, since I do write everything on the top of my head, with a little researching here and there plus with my story in such high demand. I can't help but post more often. Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing my story!**

***Mild rated scenes and mild violence. You've been warned!**

Book 4 Air

Chapter 58 Mouth on Fire

As the sun rose lazily over the volcanic island and a haze of fog lay across the city below the palace, Zuko sighed as he walked out his balcony. It was difficult to adjust the shifting climate change in the cooler seasons. Steam would rise from the active volcanoes and form an overcast, blocking the sun's rays. It made Zuko feel lousy and tired. Pulling back from a big stretch, the Fire Lord held back a yawn as he entered into his room. Tossing his clothes aside, Zuko removed his night trunks as he prepared for a bath. As he stepped into his bedroom still holding his pants in his hand, he stopped after hearing something. A light tap rang in his ear as he quickly turned his head. Before he could react, a zipping ring of metal aimed at him. Stepping back from the quick movement, Zuko had his arm pinned to the wall with his pants clenched in his fist. Realizing where the knife came from Zuko yelled out, "Mai?! What are you-?

"Silence!" Mai whispered coldly as she stood in front of the naked young man. Zuko blushed as he turned and looked at Mai. Thankfully, when he stepped back the knife forced him to turn, thus his rear was facing the noblewoman. Still, Zuko was a modest man, and he grew embarrassed.

"Explain to me why you were so nice to that water tribe peasant!" Mai said as venom dipped with every word especially the last.

Zuko blinked then chuckled, she was jealous? How typical…Mai was so easy to predict…Of course at that moment, this was a bit extreme. Yet nevertheless, he knew her. She will stop at nothing to get what she wanted and now, she wanted answers.

"Should it be obvious? Katara and I are to wed…Thus I am to follow my manners and treat as though she was my girlfriend." Zuko said calmly as Mai clenched her fist.

"Still…You never once looked at me…You never once spoke to me." Mai said filled with hurt in her voice as she stepped to the young man.

"I was your girlfriend. We broke apart because they ordered it. I never wanted to leave you. But it seems you truly have broken from me…" Mai said as she loathes the councils' decision. They thought she was unworthy to become Fire Lady, all because she failed some stupid test?!

No, she has been in hell and back for this man. She won't go down without a resolution.

"It's not what it seems Mai…You know I never wanted this to happen." Zuko said as his cheek pressed against the wall as he struggled to speak.

"Yet it did…Tell me…Is she as graceful as they say? Has the water witch seduced you like all the other men she's bedded with?" Mai said coldly, starting to understand Azula's resentment towards the waterbender.

Zuko swallowed as he tried to look at Mai clearly, but his angled caused a blind spot. "Mai, I'm telling you. I never want-AH!

"Silence!" Mai cried out as she struck her knife into Zuko's hand.

"M-Mai…" Zuko said as he grunted in pain.

"I told you…Never to break up with me again." Mai said as she pulled out the knife.

"And you betrayed me…" Mai said darkly as she then pressed her body against Zuko's back.

"Does it hurt, my prince?" Mai said sweetly in a sick twisted tone.

"Does it hurt like the pain you've given me…?" Mai said softly as she started to kiss the lord's neck.

Zuko's eyes narrowed, he had to end this before it got out of hand. But how? Then it hit him…He can talk his way out this…

"Mai…I never thought you had this side of you. So wild and passionate, it's actually a turn on." Zuko said in his most lustful voice he could muster, yet inside he felt sick to his stomach.

Mai blinked then cooed at him as she bite his ear lobe lightly, "Does it now? Do you want more? Do you want me to express myself?" Mai said as she trailed her hand down his back then grabbed his bottom.

Zuko blushed as he continued, "Yea…Express yourself…Show me your true self…It's so sexy." Zuko said as he then held back the bile forcing up his esophagus.

Taking in Zuko's words as an invitation, Mai released the knife pinning the Fire Lord to the wall. As soon as the knife torn from the red wallpaper. Zuko turned then grabbed Mai twisting her around and holding her wrists firmly.

"Hmm...Mm…How kinky of you…" Mai said in a low voice as Zuko tensed, "Shut up!" Zuko yelled as Mai smirked. "Are you as aggressive with her in bed as you are now?" Mai said pushing the young man's buttons.

"You are not welcomed here anymore; you are banished from these lands." Zuko said sternly as he pushed forward towards the door, keeping her tightly secure in his grasp.

"Heh, it's not like I wasn't already…" Mai said in a sarcastically tone.

As he reached the door, he kicked it open his foot as he pushed through the doorway. "Guards, arrest her immediately!" Zuko called out as two nearby guards jogged to their lord's side. After they grabbed hold of the noblewoman, Zuko quickly clutched the closest cloth and covered himself. "Where should we take her, Sire?" one guard said daring not to ask why the Fire Lord was undressed.

"Near Azula's cell, have her watched frequently and tested for any signs for Azula's symptoms that she may have." Zuko said as the guards bowed their heads as they took Mai away. Mai lowered her head as she then laughed out loud manically. It shook Zuko to the core. That same hysterical laugh that his sister cried out during Agni Kai on the day of Sozin's Comet.

'Was it Azula's influence that led Mai to lose it?' Zuko wondered as he tied the sash around his waist as he wore a black robe.

"Zuko!" a soft voice called out as Zuko turned to the left, "Katara…" Zuko said lightly as the waterbender walked up to him.

"I heard some screaming and was wondering if everything was alright." Katara said in a worried tone. Zuko chuckled as he noticed the girl's bed head and light panting. 'Mai's cries or my shouting must have waked her up…' Zuko thought as he scratched his head.

Katara gasped, "Zuko! You're bleeding!" Katara said as she pointed to the young man's hand.

Zuko pulled his hand down and looked at it blankly. He didn't even notice it until now; the pain numbed away any more feeling in his palm. "It's just a flesh wound, nothing more. I'm fine…" Zuko said as Katara stepped closer to him, "No, it's not…Come on, let me heal it for you." Katara insisted as she led Zuko into his bedroom.

* * *

"_I thought you liked that green stuff…" a familiar voice said as Aang picked at his food._

"_Oh yea, well I guess I'm not that hungry." Aang said as he watched Toph chop on squid legs on a stick. _

"_You know, it would have been almost a year since you've seen your parents…Aren't you nervous?" Aang asked as Toph stopped chewing._

"_Nah, I just hope they don't get all protective over me again. 'Cuz once I get there, I'm laying down the rules. I'm the greatest earthbender in the world! They should be bowing to my feet!" Toph said as she smirked. _

_Aang chuckled lightly as he then spoke seriously, "But they're your parents. You should respect your elders…" Aang said softly._

"_That may be true. But when you got two parents who kept you from the world, I wouldn't show any respect until they've earned it." Toph said as she placed the empty stick on the plate._

_Aang nodded his head, he could understand how the blind girl must feel, yet she shouldn't be so harsh on them._

"_The women nomad monks used to say that '__you will never know the love of the parent till you become parents yourselves.'" Aang said as he watched Toph's expression tinted with red over her pale cheeks._

"_Well that won't be for a long time, I know that much." Toph said as she kicked up her feet on the table. _

_Aang laughed as he smiled at the earthbender as he took a bite of his cabbage._

Aang opened his eyes as he sighed. Why did he just daydream that? Remembering the blind girl nearly torn out his heart, yet guilt hung over him darkly. The young airbender couldn't sleep the whole night. Confusing thoughts of both Toph and Katara filled his mind.

Over and over he played out in his head, when he saw Katara by the front gates. How lovely she looked. How older she looked.

Yet every time he thought of Katara, Toph' image would pop in his head. It was driving him mad.

He had to save Toph no matter what!

Maybe in the end, it will end his guilt for good.

* * *

The view of Zuko's bedroom was seen as Katara was seated on a chair next to the Fire Lord's bedside.

"Just rest your head, that's it…" Katara said softly as Zuko lay on his bed and held out his hand on Katara's lap.

Placing the small bowl of water to her side, Katara then traced her hand out as the water seemed to magnetically pull over her slender dusky fingertips. Placing her palm over Zuko's, the lord held his breath as he watched the magical water glow brightly.

Its swirling energy purified over his skin as he felt his hand somehow healing slowly. Katara breathe in slowly as she exhaled through her mouth as Zuko then looked up at the waterbender. The soft glow of the water hued a light blue over her face as it enhanced the girl's beauty. Katara remained focus on healing the young man as Zuko marveled at the water princess.

Leaning over, Katara tried to get a better angle of healing his hand as she pressed her other hand in between the gap of his knees. Still gazing at the girl, Zuko's heart quickened as he saw the small traces of the girl's cleavage was showing. The more she leaned over, the more Zuko got a better view of her chest. All in all, Zuko was and foremost a man. So he was enjoying his view, there was no crime against it.

The girl's tangled hair then swayed pass her face as it flowed pass her chest. It aroused Zuko to no end as he tried his hardest not to allow the waterbender to see his rising manhood.

Unaware of Zuko's struggles, Katara smiled to herself. His hand was almost fully healed. The second she pulled away Zuko sat up. "Zuko, you should move so suddenly. You could reopen your-

Before Katara spoke another word, the Fire Lord had her in a passionate lip lock. The sudden action surprised Katara yet she didn't pull away. She actually enjoyed Zuko's lips against hers. His kiss was deep and hard, almost desperate as she tried to kiss him back. Zuko grabbed her, pulling her closer and also keeping her in place as he forced his tongue in her mouth. Katara moaned as she felt his tongue explore her mouth so slowly and light. She tasted his wild breath, like his mouth was on fire. Katara then placed her hand on his lap unintentionally as she then felt a hard lump underneath his robes. Katara then blushed as she pulled away breaking the kiss. Zuko smirked as he brushed his cheek against hers, "Go ahead…touch it…" Zuko whispered softly as Katara shivered in his embrace.

She wasn't sure what truly lie underneath those robes, but she knew the basics of it. Why was he being so bold? It strangely aroused the waterbender as she slowly rubbed her fingers over the bump. Experimentally, feeling its length and applied slight pressure to it, Katara curiously wondered what it looked like as she then heard Zuko moaned in her ear. Blushing deeply Katara pulled away as she gasped. This was too weird! Here she was trying to heal him and now she's feeling the Fire Lord up? A slight whimper escaped Zuko's lips as he then trailed his hand to the girl's chest, softly massaging her right breast. Out of instinct Katara suddenly slapped the young man. After a few seconds, Katara gasped out realizing what she did, before she could apologize, Zuko pinned her to the bed. "Ah! Zuko?!" Katara cried out as he started to kiss down her neck. "You're so damn hot…So fuckin' sexy…" Zuko mumbled as he continued to plant sloppy kisses over the girl's collarbone and neck. Katara squirmed as she cried out to protest. Yet she couldn't help it. It was making her hot all over, like a warm flame consuming her. This man…This man of fire was pressing his weight down on her, kissing her like a savaged beast, a blood-thirsty dragon. He had his prey right where he wanted, small and vulnerable underneath his powerful command. No…She was going to fight back, she was his equal.

* * *

**I know. I know…Why stop here you ask? Why suspense of course! The yummy cliffhangers to keep my readers, reading on! Also reviewing…Can't forget those reviews! Now…I've been thinking if causing Mai to snap would have been an appropriate matter to allow for my story. Then again she did hang out with Azula more than usual along with her craziness… and to be honest I can't stand Mai, so why not just lock her up and throw away the key. I figured she'd show her true self sooner or later, right? Nah, I'll be good…**

**Anyways, more on our Zutara yummy goodness! Remember, more reviews, means quicker updates and more chapters containing Zutara hottness! Thanks for reading!**


	60. Chapter 59

**A/N: For those who commented about whether or not I should continue the story into different series, I've decided to take this story as long as it can go as far as how the characters turn out in their lives and relationships throughout the story that I have planned. Perhaps when this story is finished with the questionable ending, you all may get a sequel afterwards, but on a different topic, maybe in the future for our favorite characters years after the final battle. Either way, I thank everyone for their opened opinions and reviews. Now without further a do, Four Seasons chapter 59!**

***Warning: Mature contact and mild violence and language.**

* * *

Book 4 Air

Chapter 59 Dark Whispers

As the handsome young man above her continued to kiss her neck, lightly nibbling her dark skin teasingly, Katara moaned out. She wasn't sure what to do or how to act in her current state. Zuko's touch alone made her melt in his hold. She had to act soon before he'd do something she had no control over. Lifting her hand up, she gripped the back of his head. Her fingers holding a clump full of his black hair as he then aggressively sucked on her neck. Katara gasped out at the new sensation, like it was numbing her body from the inside out. It somehow made her feel hotter than ever before, as she closed her eyes enjoying the pleasurable feeling. The girl moaned out as Zuko continued to apply the suction to her jugular. A weak point…A weakness that made her turned into goo, like she was smashed in between his fingers, similar to dipping honey. She wanted more…

Zuko pulled away slightly before Katara whimpered out. He stopped quickly afraid he somehow hurt her. Looking down at her, Zuko mumbled lightly, "Are you alright?" Zuko asked as he saw the girl's expression. Pure desire stormed in those blue orbs as her chest rose up and down quickly. She was panting heavily, was she alright? Did he do something that hurt her physically?

Katara then smirked as she looked at him before springing upward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. Zuko stumbled back as she pushed forward, the two then felt on the opposite side of the bed as Zuko almost hit the back of his head on the bed post. Surprised yet very aroused by her bold move, Zuko wrapped his arms around her back and waist. Katara traced her tongue playfully over his upper lip asking for permission to enter. Zuko smiled as he then kissed her roughly as her tongue slid into his hot mouth. Their tongues twisted and pushed against one another as Zuko moaned deeply in the back of his throat. The heated kiss soon turned frenetic as each teen grabbed everything and anything around them. Zuko pulled Katara closer as she gripped his hair. The Fire Lord's hands then were seen raking up her back as he then rotated bringing Katara with him as they then rolled off the bed accidently.

Breaking her fall, Zuko landed hard on the wooden floor as Katara sat up quickly. "Ah! Are you okay?" Katara cried out as Zuko rubbed his head. "Yea…" Zuko said as he then looked at the girl straddling him. Her hands pressing against his chest, as her legs wrapped tightly over his hips. It was a very interesting position for the young man and awkward for the waterbender.

Blushing deeply, Katara started to get off as Zuko stopped her by lightly grasping her wrist. "Wait." Zuko said softly as he effortlessly lifted his upper body and kissed Katara's lips sweetly as the she closed her eyes slowly.

Opening her eyes slightly before she looked at the young man in front of her Zuko spoke, "Come on; let's get back on the bed." Zuko said as Katara nodded her head.

Pulling away from Zuko as the girl stood and watched Zuko push himself off the ground. He then stood, facing her. Turning around, Zuko then picked up a few pillows from the floor tossing them on the bed as he then tried to makeshift the sheets lazily before laying back down. "Come here…" Zuko said as Katara crawled onto the bed and beside him. Resting her head on his shoulder, Katara took a huge breath before burying her face in between his thick neck.

"That was fun…" Zuko said as Katara giggled loudly.

"Fun, you say?" Katara said as she turned on her side and rested her chin on her hand as she placed her elbow upward over her head, looking at the Fire Lord, smiling.

Zuko tilted his head to the side gazing at the waterbender as he spoke, "Yea…Didn't you enjoy it?" Zuko asked pithily.

Katara laughed sarcastically with a short snort like chuckle, "Hmmm…Yes, I suppose I did, actually." Katara said smugly as she then giggled again.

Zuko gave her a cocky smile as he then sighed. "We'd better get ready for breakfast." Zuko said as he pushed himself up.

"Mmm…Can't we just have room service again?" Katara whined out as she flopped on the bed.

"Easier said than done…" Zuko said as he bent over and placed his pants on while turned away from the girl.

Katara sat up then folded her legs over the bed as she watched Zuko.

"I'm expected to arrive at the last meeting before the dance. Preparations are to be made and time is short." Zuko said as he sat next to Katara on the bed. The lord remained silent as Katara sighed.

Reaching out to him, Katara combed her fingers through his ruffled locks of black silky hair. Closing his eyes, enjoying the girl's touch, Zuko then spoke out, "Will you join me?" Zuko suddenly asked as Katara pulled her hand away. "Hm" Katara mumbled as Zuko turned his head, "Will you join me in the meeting today?" Zuko asked as Katara nodded her head.

"Yes, of course…" Katara said as Zuko smiled before standing up.

"You should get ready then…I'll meet you by the far end of the wing." Zuko said as he helped Katara up.

"Sure." Katara said as she left the room.

Zuko then sighed as he placed his fingertips in between the bridge of his brow.

* * *

The view of prison cell was seen with a girl dressed in a prison outfit. Her hair draped over her face and passed her shoulders as she against the wall with her knees folded up. Mai sighed deeply as a dull expression shone on her face.

The sound of water dripping from a nearby pipe echoed in her cell as she closed her eyes. She had no regrets for what she did…She rather have Zuko hate her now, then have forgotten her completely. Even now, she couldn't fully understand why she acted the way she did…Was it her jealousy towards the waterbender that led her to do those things? She wasn't sure…

Darkness swelled in her heart as she tried to ignore the constant drip of droplets hitting metal.

Then, Mai heard another sound that overpowered the water's rhythmic beat. It was a tapping noise, like footsteps…

Footsteps…?

The same noise she heard in that one village in the holy forest…and then the same sound told by the legend of Kyoshi Island. The demon Betobeto…Was he here?

Nonsense…She was just hearing things…Right?

Mai opened her eyes as she looked over at the cell bars, no one was there guarding her doorway nor nearby the hallway. So then who or rather what was making that sound?

Then she heard small whispers flowing around her. She couldn't make out the words, and then suddenly she knew who it was.

Azula…

She recognized the almost possessed like whispers that spoke under her breath.

Mai pushed her head against the wall as she tried to listen to the girl on the other side of her cell.

"…..I….I don't want to be alone…"

Mai blinked as she picked up her voice.

"Mmm…You shouldn't worry…I will not leave you…"

Mai froze…There was someone else in the room with Azula? She listened again.

"Why couldn't they see you? Why did you help me…?" Azula asked faintly as Mai heard a soft chuckle.

"Only you can make it possible. Redeem yourself, princess Azula and you will have your kingdom." The other voice said in a sinister tone.

"Redeem myself…?" Azula questioned as Mai narrowed her eyes.

"Then…I will, Great Spirit! I will be ruler of this land. No one can stop me!" Azula said louder than a whisper as she hushed herself afterwards.

The other voice chuckled darkly, "Do whatever it takes…" The voice said as Azula started to laugh uncontrollably.

Mai pressed her ear harder, trying to make out the few words Azula mumbled from her hysterical laughter.

"Hello…Daughter of the nobleman andGovernor of New Ozai…" a voice said darkly as his final words hissed at the end with malice.

Mai pulled away from the wall and turned her head. Nothing was there.

"Who are you, and why have you been controlling Azula?" Mai asked firmly as the voice chuckled.

"Controlling? That's such a harsh term…I like to think of it more as guiding her into the right direction…" the voice said as Mai felt the air become thick and dense around her.

Closing her eyes, Mai kept her emotions in check…Recalling how the legend said not to show emotion. Of course she didn't understand why, still she decided to follow its warning.

This demon has been controlling Azula, probably this whole time. Twisting and brainwashing the princess's mind, Mai had to do something. She had to find out more. Once she opened her eyes she heard the voice again, "You would make such a lovely piece to my collection…" the voice said as Mai grinded her teeth.

"Collection?" Mai asked as the voice chuckled.

"Are you Betobeto? The dark spirit from the island of Kyoshi?" Mai asked as the chuckling stopped.

"Many humans have called me, many names…But I do have my own name, which I will not speak out." The voice said as Mai felt something slide by her hip. Mai focused and remained still.

"And why is that?" Mai asked.

"Heheh…You know too much…Surely you will tell the _Avatar _of our conversation. I cannot allow that." The voice said as he dipped the name of the Avatar with venom in his tone.

"Hmm…I see." Mai said as she then realized something. The dark swelling in her heart was diminishing; she started to feel normal again…Like a weight was lifted…Why?

Then her eyes widen slightly, and only slightly. Was…Was it this demon's doing? Did he taint her heart? Could he? Did he?

"I'm done talking now…Please go away." Mai said as she turned around folding her hands over her chest.

She felt violated and used…She was someone she wasn't…and it frightened her.

"Heheh… I'll go, only because I know we will meet again." The voice said as the heavy air decreased to normal as Mai then slumped to the floor on her knees.

Her mind was blank…She was speechless…'How could of this have happened?'

* * *

Katara entered into her room as she removed her night robe then walked over to her closet. Opening the door, she softly traced her fingers over the fabric of her new different kimonos. Looking to her left, she noticed a fairly new one hung neatly. Pulling it off the rack and lay out over her dresser. Katara nearly gasped at the design. It had small traces of Water Tribe origin. It was a deep red kimono with white and gold trails of water lilies and a huge snow crane with its golden tipped wings spread out over the shoulders, its head arched down. Slight pink shimmered in the silk as the obi was a fine maroon color that blended delicately with the dress. It was stunning. Katara then ran her fingers over the smooth surface, "It will do nicely…" Katara said as a knock came at her front door.

"Yes?" Katara called out as Ming entered. "Shall I help you dress this morning?" Ming asked as Katara nodded her head.

Once the tie of her obi was knotted and sleeves lay out down to her hip, Katara smiled warmly.

"Ming, can you help me with my hair? I want to try something new." Katara said as Ming bowed to the girl, "Of course."

* * *

Dressed in his royal and formal robes, Zuko walked down the hall to the dining room. "Sire, there has been a new report regarding the former warrant of Boiling Rock." Private Xian said as he bowed to his majesty.

"State the information." Zuko said as he stopped to listen to the report.

"It has been stated that he committed suicide after his trail." The man said as Zuko's eyes widen in surprise.

"How?" Zuko asked as Private Xian read further on. "He jumped into the boiling lake, Sire. Though, I might add, that a strange occurrence happened before his death." The man said as Zuko asked him to continue. "Word about him, going insane, speaking of a demon tormenting him. Sire." The man said as Zuko narrowed his eyes.

'Mentions of an evil spirit…I should talk to Aang about this, including my uncle. They both may know something.' Zuko thought as he then turned his head to the private.

"Thank you for your report, Private…I am sure this will help us understand my sister's condition as well." Zuko said as Xian bowed to him then left.

Zuko then continued down the hall and into the dining quarters.

Once inside the dining room, Zuko noticed his uncle was there along with the Water Tribe warrior Sokka. Katara and Aang were still haven't arrived yet. This frustrated Zuko as he sat at the head of the table.

"You don't look quite happy, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh asked.

"I'm never happy…" Zuko said flatly as he kept himself from sighing.

What was taking Katara and Aang so long?

* * *

Katara paced down the hall as her hair bounced up and down as she ran. "Oh, I'm running so late…" Katara said to herself as she then saw someone walked up ahead.

"Aang!" Katara called out as the airbender looked at her in a daze.

"Oh…Hey, Katara…" Aang said as Katara's brows furrowed. Looking at the boy, she could tell he didn't get much sleep last night. He actually looked right out miserable.

"You don't look so good, maybe you should go back to bed." Katara said as she grew worried.

"No, it's alright. Come on, we better hurry right?" Aang said in an impassive tone.

"Yea…" Katara said softly.

As the two walked down the hall to the dining quarters at the far end.

* * *

**I hope you liked it so far and hopefully this makes sense…With the evil spirit and everything. Please review!!!**


	61. Chapter 60

Book 4 Air

Chapter 60 More Daydreams and Nightmares

Zuko lightly tapped his index finger on the solid wood table as he grew impatient. His eyes set firmly on the doorway in front of him as his mind continued to focus on waiting. Iroh watched his nephew and chuckled to himself. He has seen many changes in the young Fire Lord. No doubt the lovely waterbender has influenced him…He only wished Zuko would take the opportunity to see more clearly when he worried about Katara.

The door opened slowly as Zuko's head jerked up while Sokka and Iroh turned their heads. First walked in was Katara. Zuko swallowed hard as he saw the waterbender. Her dress was beautiful and her hair had her traditional Water Tribe hair loops tucked underneath a braided bun with strands of her hair curled behind her hair like twisted tassels stringing down of dark brown silk. Her face was smiling softly as it then faded slightly as she turned around waiting for someone. Aang entered slowly, shuffling his feet as he came in. Aang then seated himself across from Iroh as he sighed, slightly shaking.

Everyone's expression shone with concerned for the airbender boy as Katara then seated herself closely to the Avatar. A glint of jealousy tugged in Zuko heart as he watched the waterbender sit next to Aang, placing her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Avatar Aang, you don't look so well, perhaps you'll like some tea?" Iroh asked as he raised his hand up to a nearby servant signaling for tea.

"No…It's alright. Please tell me…How did you get into the spirit world." Aang managed to say in a low, tired tone.

"Just relax, young Avatar…You are straining your mind and becoming impatient. Just wait until the tea arrives." Iroh said as he sat back into his chair.

Aang sighed as closed his eyes.

"Aang, please tell us, what's wrong…" Katara asked in a caring motherly tone as she placed her hand on his.

The kind gesture and words from the girl made Zuko nearly gag. How could she have dated the airbender when she treats him so much like a child?

"I-I keep having these recurring daydreams and nightmares." Aang said as he covered his face.

"You mean like the ones before the invasion?" Sokka asked as he remembered how crazy the kid went during his few days before the attack of the day of Black Sun.

"Yes…Exactly those ones…" Aang said as he shivered by the mere thought.

"Well, then young Avatar. Tell us one of these nightmares." Iroh said as Aang took a deep breath.

"Ok...I-I'm somehow rising from the ground, crawling my way up in front of the Fire Nation Palace. Everything around me is dark and scratchy as rings of fire swirl around the towers. Before I know it, I'm already inside passing through the doors of the palace and I think somewhere in the throne room. I look around and then I see Toph from behind. S-She then turns around and…and I look at her face. S-She has no eyes!" Aang said as he recalled the nightmare.

"Then before I know it, she falls straight down into the ground. I was horrified. Then I saw you Sokka." Aang said as he turned to the Water Tribesman.

"You were running from something and then this darkness gulped you up, grabbing you and pulling you in until I only saw your eyes, you looked so afraid!" Aang said as he paused. "Then…Then I saw you Katara." Aang said as he turned to the girl. "You were dressed in your old Fire Nation outfit, your hair was down. You looked confused as I saw fire in your eyes. You pulled away from me, surrounded by flames." Aang said as he then shivered. "I reached out to you, but then I was frozen. Ice formed all around me, I couldn't move." Aang said as he started to tremble.

"A big outline of Fire Lord Ozai was laughing at me then he struck me down as the ice melted and I fell into ice cold water…Like in the Northern Water Tribe. I didn't know where I was!" Aang cried out as he started to re-live his nightmare. "I didn't know which way was up or which was down as I started to rise up. There was ice; I couldn't break to the surface. Then I saw him…I saw you Zuko, standing above me in the snow storm." Aang said as he looked at the young Fire Lord. You still had your ponytail; you just stared down at me as I then saw a raging ball of fire pass by you. Then I'm standing in a beautiful setting, surrounded by flowers and nature. Then the comet strikes everything is burned to the ground, everything is dead!" Aang said frantically as he cried out gripping his head.

"Aang! It's alright…It's over now…Aang…" Katara said softly as she hugged the nearly crying boy.

"Hmm…Sounds most terrifying and such a shame to plague your thoughts with such worry and stress." Iroh said with concern.

"Sounds pretty fishy if you ask me…" Sokka said as he rubbed his chin.

Katara's brow furrowed angrily, "And how could something so frightening be fishy to you, Sokka?" Katara asked mad at her brother for making it into some kind of joke.

"Hey, I'm just saying…It sounds kind of predictable…" Sokka said as he started to analyze the dream.

"Aang was scared to face the Fire Lord from the very beginning. Yet all these other things got in the way of him defeating Ozai. Distacting him." Sokka said as he started to name off the things.

"One, he got sacred that Toph had no eyes then disappeared. I mean, Heh, yea she blind right? Maybe he felt like she couldn't help him or she was weak." Sokka said as Katara tried to cut him off.

"Ah...Ah! Let me finish." Sokka said as he pointed his finger at his sister.

"Then he sees me…Of course I wouldn't be that terrified but whatever." Sokka said as he acted macho, "Anyways, he was scared of what I might face, the unknown…" Sokka said as he continued his evaluation.

"Then the next few parts are easy, he's afraid Katara will get burned and Ozai would have won the war." Sokka said skipping important parts of the dream.

"Some of those may be true…But I think you missed some part about your sister and me." Zuko said lightly as he narrowed his eyes.

'He's afraid I'll take Katara away from him…He's thought this even before I was engaged to her?' Zuko thought to himself as Iroh spoke, "Over- analyzing these things won't help Aang now." Iroh said as he looked at the boy who's calmed down a bit.

"Avatar Aang, right now you need to worry about Miss Bei Fong. I have thought about this recently…There is a way you could enter into the spirit world. But in your current state, I advise you wait a little bit longer before traveling." The old general said with wisdom.

"No! The sooner I save Toph; the sooner things will go back to normal!" Aang said in a frustrated tone as he stood up from his seat.

"Aang, please listen to Iroh. He knows what he's talking about." Katara said softly as Aang sat back down.

"Before I entered into the spirit world, I had reached spiritual enlightment through a good friend of mine. He is a spiritual brother of the Air Nomads. I one time, did offer him to become a special member to the White Lotus, sadly he declined." Iroh said as he rubbed his beard.

Aang lifted his head to this. A brother of his people…? Where has he heard that before?

Wait…It couldn't be.

"Y-You know Guru Pathik?!" Aang called out as his eyes widened.

"Guru Pathik is a man of great knowledge of the Spirit World and its effects on normal humans. He was the one who trained me in every way to physically and mentally journey into the realm." Iroh said as recalled his younger years.

"It was a grueling task to perform, and took me nearly seven times to complete. But after a year of training, I managed to find the bridge that connects our two worlds. To have found spiritual guidance and was reborn, I know its path. So then I will teach you Avatar Aang, how to prepare yourself." Iroh said in a serious tone as everyone stared at him with respect and amazement.

"Uncle…I had no idea…" Zuko said as he had a new respect for his uncle.

"There are many things you don't know about me, my young nephew. I just hope now you understand what I have meant when I've trained you." Iroh said as Zuko bowed his head.

"Yes, uncle." Zuko said lightly as Katara and Sokka smiled.

Aang then lowered his head, "B-But you said it took you a full year to do it. I can't wait that long." Aang said as Iroh smiled, "Yes, that is why you must start today…" Iroh said as everyone looked up at the old man like he's gone crazy.

"But General Iroh, he's in no position to train now." Katara said in Aang's defense.

"Of course he is…Young Avatar; your first step in training is to rest. I will see you tomorrow when you are ready." Iroh said as everyone relaxed.

"Yes…" Aang said disappointed as he stood up then shuffled back to his room.

As the airbender left the room, Zuko spoke to his uncle. "Do you really think he can do this?" Zuko asked as Iroh turned to his nephew.

"He is the Avatar. Of course I think he can do it. He is more than capable." Iroh said as the tea finally arrived.

"Ah, ginseng…my favorite." Iroh said as he poured himself some hot brewed tea.

Everyone drank their tea in silence as their food soon arrived in plates and trays full. Katara lightly munched on a rice ball as she turned to see Sokka chopping away at his plate like some cow hippo. Zuko chewed his eel meat quietly as Iroh stood up, "I'll be back, I need to see a man about a document." Iroh said as he made his way to the doorway then left the dining quarters.

After the three teens finished, Katara grabbed some leftovers and placed them on a plate. "I'm taking this to Aang, he must be hungry." Katara said as she started to leave.

"You don't have to do that, Katara. I can just have a servant bring it to him." Zuko said as Katara stopped.

"I don't mind. I want to…" Katara said lightly as she then left the room.

Zuko sighed as he pinched his brow.

"It sucks…doesn't it?" a voice suddenly said as Zuko looked up, "Yea it does…" Zuko said replying to the Water Tribe boy.

The two young men sat in silence for a while before Sokka spoke, "Do you think Suki might come here?" Sokka asked as Zuko blinked.

"I believe so; she was invited to the dance. So then she should be here within the upcoming in week." Zuko said as Sokka smiled widely. "That's so awesome! I can't wait to see her…I miss her." Sokka said softly as Zuko then excused himself from the table.

He needed to talk to Katara. Zuko thought as he left the dining room and headed to the Eastern wing.

* * *

"Here Aang, have this…" Katara said in a soft tone as she sat on the edge of the boy's bed.

Aang sat up as he looked at Katara. His eyes tired yet hopeful as he gazed at the waterbender.

"Katara…" Aang said lightly before he leaned in pressing his lips on hers. The plate fell to the floor as food scattered on the ground. Katara gasped at the boy pulled her in, kissing her.

Just then they both heard what sounded like a growl, Katara then pulled away from Aang. She looked behind her, Zuko stood with a dim expression on his face. "Perhaps Mai was right about you…" Zuko said darkly before leaving the doorway. Katara gasped, "Zuko!" the girl called out as she scrambled up and ran outside, leaving a confused airbender behind her.

"Katara…?" Aang questioned as he stood up and slowly followed her.

* * *

"Zuko, please!" Katara cried out as she reached out to him as he continued to pace down the hall.

"Wait Zuko!" Katara begged as she panted trying to lift up her dress lightly to catch up.

Zuko then turned the hall sharply out of Katara's sight. Tears formed in her eyes, "Zuko!" Katara cried out desperately as she turned the corner. Suddenly she was in the hold of two arms as she allowed her tears to flow. "Z-Zuko…" Katara mumbled out as she cried into his chest.

Zuko merely looked down at her. He couldn't stay angry with her, even if he tried…

Lifting her head, he looked into her eyes, looking for a reason why…An answer…

"I-I want you…" Katara whispered responding back the Fire Lord as his heart swelled. Trying to control himself, Zuko then kissed her deeply. Wrapping her arms around his neck as Zuko pulled her waist to him. The two then stepped slightly back as they continued to kiss passionately. Unknowingly they entered into the hall, both too lost in their heated kiss to notice the boy standing in the open watching them.

Aang never saw someone as passionate as the two teens, who continued to kiss one another. Each tried to grip one another so tightly almost like they were afraid one would fly away and lose each other forever.

At that moment, Aang felt like it was watching himself watching them. His body was there, but his mind wasn't. He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

The sound of their wet smacking lips were heard as heavy panting escaped their breaths as a slight moan passed by one another. Zuko then cupped the girl's cheek as he breathes out his words, which held a strong aggression in his tone of voice, "You are mine…No one…No one can have you…" Zuko said throughout their lips pressing back and forth as Katara moaned in response.

Aang's hand twitched as his eyes narrowed. He lost her…She was no longer his girl…His forever girl.

Aang then screamed out loudly as both Katara and Zuko pulled away looking at the person down the hallway. Time froze as Aang's cry toned down…Silence surrounded the area as two gray orbs expressed hurt and jealousy in his eyes.

* * *

**Oh my…Aang knows now…What will happen, next chapter? Please review and comment for fast updates!!!!!**


	62. Chapter 61

Book 4 Air

Chapter 61 Curious

Guilt and embarrassment surrounded the two teens as they looked at the nomad airbender. Katara lowered her head as Zuko stared at Aang firmly. "So…It's come to this. Is this what you really want?" Aang said as he spoke to Katara but continued to stare down Zuko.

Katara lowered her head further down ashamed…"Yes." Katara managed to say in a low tone as she dared not look at the hurt boy.

"Fire Lord Zuko…Katara." Aang said as he bowed excusing himself as he then left them, walking down the hall.

Zuko scoffed as he slowly turned his attention to the waterbender. "Katara…" Zuko said as he lifted her chin up.

Tears fell from her eyes and down her reddish cheeks, "I'm sorry…" Katara said as she then pulled away from Zuko's light touch and ran down the opposite hallway. Zuko lowered his hand down and sighed.

This was frustrating and so complicated…Zuko grew tired of all of this.

Trying to remain cool, the Fire Lord stomped off to the training grounds to release some steam.

* * *

Aang paced down the hall and then in to a nearby room, unsure and not caring where it led to. Once the boy walked inside, he noticed how the room had an outside indoor space enclosed with windows forming a clear gloss wall. Walking in, he then saw Iroh sitting peacefully reading a scroll. Rubbing his arm sheepishly, Aang spoke, "Hello, General Iroh." Aang said as he stepped closer to the old man.

Putting the scroll down, Iroh smiled. "Hello, Avatar Aang. What brings you here?" Iroh asked as Aang sat on a small wicker chair with a red cushion.

"Can…Can I talk to you about Pathik." Aang asked as he tried to forget the recent events he witnessed.

"Of course, what would you like to know?" Iroh asked as Aang lifted his head.

"What was it like, training with him?" Aang asked as Iroh set back in the chair.

"As I said before, it was a grueling experience. But nevertheless it was rewarding. In my younger youth, I was blinded by power and carved to be the very best in my profession. I had a strong career with royal blood on my side. I had it all…Then when I lost my son, my world crumbled. I hated the nations and even my own. I grieved for many months." Iroh said as he recalled his terrible incident, pausing briefly, Iroh then continued. "I couldn't believe my son was truly gone…Desperate, I tried to find a way, just to see him one last time. That is why I sought to get into the spirit world. But the training and work was no match to my trip in that realm. I've heard and seen things no man should ever witness. In return, it was karma that went against me." Iroh said as he sighed.

"Did you ever see your son again?" Aang asked as Iroh's eyes narrowed.

"No…I couldn't find him." Iroh said as he lowered his head.

"Oh…" Aang said as he remained silent.

A calming sound of the autumn breeze tapped against the window as leaves twirled outside. The view of the skies forming with clouds was seen as they shifted in the winds towards the East.

"Maybe when I enter into the Spirit World, I can find your son…" Aang said softly as Iroh's eyes glistened with hope. He then closed his eyes and turned his head, "No…It was never meant to be…Only when my time comes, will I be reunited with my family again." Iroh said as Aang lowered his head.

"So then, when will my training begin?" the airbender asked trying to change the subject.

"At dawn, tomorrow, meet me at the training grounds near the shrine." Iroh said as Aang stood up. "Alright then, I'll leave you to your reading. I guess I'll go find Sokka." Aang said as he started to leave.

"Prepare yourself, young Avatar. Remember what the guru has taught you in the past. Once you begin your training, you cannot stop." Iroh said full of wisdom as Aang nodded his head, "Don't worry." Aang said as he left the room.

* * *

Stepping on the clay titles of the training grounds, Zuko took a breath as he removed his loose shirt. His abs flexed against his stomach and chest as he exhaled slowly, forming into a stance. Zuko closed his eyes as he then released a flame crossing nearly ten feet over the grounds. Sucking in the air back as he bent into another stance, his posture stayed straight and defined. Clenching his hands into a fist as he yelled out, releasing another powerful flame into the atmosphere. Zuko continued his aggressive fire balls as sweat beaded on his forehead and dripped down his bare chest.

No matter how many times he shot his fire blasts, no matter how his hands nearly bled from his nails digging into his palms. The vision of Katara, dishearten flooded his mind. How, her face shone shame and hurt like never before, more painful than when she fought him in Ba Sing Se. He never wanted her to look like that again…

Yelling to the top of his lungs and he opened another shot, smoke escaped from his mouth as he panted heavily.

This frustration was boiling over his breaking point; he couldn't take it any more. Why did Katara love Aang so much? Why must she protect him so badly, like he was her own child?

That's what made it so twisted…Aang was still a child while Katara had matured so much. The way she treats him so motherly made Zuko cringe with disgust and what made it worse was Aang allowed it!

How he would roll over for her affections like a lost puppy. It was sickening.

"It doesn't matter anyways…She has me now." Zuko said with confidence as he grabbed his shirt and paced out of the training grounds and back into the palace.

* * *

Katara walked down the hall to her room as she then stopped and looked at Zuko's doorway only a few torches down.

"I should talk to him…" Katara said to herself as she walked to his doorway then knocked softly. After no answer she let herself in.

"Zuko?" Katara spoke out as she walked inside. Entering into his bedroom, Katara figured he was still out. Deciding she'll wait for him, Katara sat on the bed and sighed.

'Hopefully he comes back soon…' Katara thought as she quietly yawned.

* * *

Opening his door roughly, Zuko entered his room. Tossing his shirt on the floor, the young man made his way into his bedroom. Then he stopped in his tracks, on his bed lying down was the beautiful waterbender, Katara. Zuko caught himself for speaking out as he quietly stepped up to the bedside, gazing down at the sleeping water maiden. Her hair fanned out over his pillows as her hands curled next to her. She looked so peaceful…

Why was she in his bedroom? Did she want to talk to him?

Zuko sat at the edge of his bed and reached out to her. Caressing her face and collarbone tenderly, Zuko couldn't help but smile.

She was so lovely, and so perfect in every way…

Subconsciously licking his lips, Zuko bent down and lightly kissed her. Stirring in her sleep, Katara woke up to the Fire Lord kissing her. She squeaked out in surprised as Zuko pulled away. He chuckled lightly. 'She's so cute when she does that…' Zuko thought as Katara blinked then sat up.

"Zuko…" Katara said softly.

"Princess…" Zuko said in a low huskily whisper as Katara shivered by the sound of his voice.

Looking at him, Katara finally realized that the young firebender was half naked with sweat glistening off his chiseled porcelain body. It made her bite her lower lip as she blushed. Zuko took notice of the girl gazing at him and then displaying her own sexual frustrations in front of him. He chuckled as he leaned in, Katara gasped as she felt his hot lips kiss her deeply. Katara kissed him back affectionately as he cupped her face, slowly moving over her as she fell back on the bed. Katara then pushed her hands over his bare chest trying to stop him. "Mm…Z-Zuko." Katara managed to say breaking the kiss as he pulled away.

"Yes?" Zuko asked in a low voice as he smirked.

"I…I wanted to talk to you." Katara said as she was then cut off by his forceful kiss. "Mmm…!" Katara muffled as Zuko buried his mouth into hers.

He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to listen…He only wanted her, to taste more of her mouth.

Salty and sweet like fresh sea water; her mouth was like a pooling lake ready to be sipped. He wanted more…

Zuko kissed Katara more passionately as she moaned, melting in his kiss. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth, Katara wrapped her hands around his neck as he position himself more comfortably over her.

Kissing Zuko felt like a new experience every time her lips met his. The hot taste in his mouth, sometimes it was spicy. Other times it had a lingering after taste of smoke. Either way it drove Katara crazy as she hungrily bit Zuko's lower lip. The young man moaned as he subconsciously grinded himself against her. The action alone caused Katara to reflex her own hips up and down. Gripping his hand into the pillow beside Katara head, Zuko quickly pulled away panting. "We-we have to stop before-

Zuko was cut off as the young woman underneath kissed him deeply as she then pulled away. "Don't stop…" Katara said in a sensual tone as she started to kiss down his jaw line.

Zuko tilted his head to the side to give her more access as she planted soft kisses over his jaw and neck. Zuko closed his eyes, loving the attention and affection she was giving him.

As Katara slowly lifted her hips up, by sheer frustration wanting some friction yet didn't understand why...

She then felt that bump again in between his legs. The waterbender was so curious what it looked like…She thought of asking him, but was too embarrassed.

Noticing the girl's red tinted cheeks, Zuko smiled as he then kissed the corner of her lips. Katara blinked then blushed even deeper, "You're so cute…" Zuko whispered as he buried his face into her hair. Katara closed her eyes as she smiled as she nuzzled her head to his.

"You're cute too." Katara whispered back as he lifted his head. "Heh…" Zuko mumbled as he then rested his head above her chest and Katara gently ran her fingers through his black locks.

Katara never understood how some moments they'll be nearly ripping their clothes off to then cuddle the next. Either way, she didn't mind…But she was getting slightly frustrated. She couldn't pin-point what was making her up tight then again she's never done this before. Katara figured that what naturally happens…

Closing her eyes, she sighed calmly. She still wanted to talk to Zuko about Aang, but she figured he didn't want to hear it. Besides, it would ruin the mood…

Getting more comfortable Katara then felt Zuko lift up over then rolled to the bed next to her then pulled her in close to him. She smiled and rested her head on his bare shoulder as she lazily traced her fingers over his chest. Slightly giggling as she watched his nipples rise up into two dark brown peaks. Zuko blushed as he heard her giggle, he couldn't help it. She somehow knew his weak points, which both made him nervous yet excited at the same time…

Zuko closed his eyes as Katara continued to explore his defined muscles throughout his chest and abs. The waterbender then lifted her head as she lightly kissed his chest then down to his stomach. Zuko inhaled sharply as he felt her feather light lips press against his feverish skin. Her hair traced over in curls across his neck and chest as he gripped the sheets beside him. Her intentions must have been innocent, because she obviously had no idea what she was doing to him. He almost lost it then and there. Zuko's mouth went dry as he felt her lips turn lightly moist as she kissed further down his stomach.

"K-Katara…" Zuko managed to say out barely as his loins tighten unbearably. "Please…S-Stop…" Zuko begged as Katara turned her head towards his face. Her hair tickled along his skin as its simple movement drove Zuko crazy. "Ah…Please." Zuko said as he started to pant. Katara then gave him a devilishly smirk. Zuko thinned his lips. He didn't like that look…Her playful expression laced across her face with mischievous ideas running through her head. It only meant one thing…and its not like Zuko wouldn't want it…He was just too modest to admit his burning desires to unleashed. Katara then sat up on her knees as she leaned over, to his lower hip. Where again, that same bump stood out underneath his pants. Curiously, Katara placed her fingers over it. Sliding her fingers back and forth…

Zuko gripped the sheets till his knuckles turned white. It was near pleasurable torture for the young man. "May I see it?" Katara asked innocently as she stopped moving her hand.

Zuko lifted his head blushing deeply…

"I-umm…well…If, if you want to…" Zuko said as nearly his whole face turned red.

Katara then smiled as she then lifted the fabric of his pants up before carefully guiding it downward. She then gasped lightly as her cheeks tinted a bright cherry red.

* * *

**Muahhhh! I am sooo stopping right here…For my own amusement and your torture. If you review, you'll get more yummy Zutaraness! Don't disappoint!!! Remember, more reviews equals more chapter updates!**


	63. Chapter 62

***Warning: Mild sexual content **

* * *

Book 4 Air

Chapter 62 Request

"I'm telling you! It's the truth!!!" Mai screamed out as she clinged to the bars in front of her. Two guards remained at their post as they ignored the girl. "Should we report this to the lord?" one guard asked as the other nodded his head. "She seems to have similar symptoms as the princess." The other one said as Mai heard them.

"I am not like her! I'm telling you! She's being controlled by an evil spirit! Please alert the Avatar! I will report you if you don't!" Mai cried out as she shook herself against the bars.

"Quiet already! You may be the nobleman's daughter but you're powerless over the lord's word." One guard said as he turned his head.

"And his word is law." The other said as he gripped his spear with pride.

Mai narrowed her eyes, they don't believe her…Heh, not like she thought they would, but it was worth a try.

Turning back to her cell, Mai sat down on the cold floor. 'What can I do…?' Mai thought as she closed her eyes softly.

* * *

The view of the sun's rays shone through the forming clouds over head as sea gulls cried out in flight as two figures entered into the Fire Nation harbor. "At last…We're here." Aeron said softly as Cole held her hand lightly. "Come on, let's go home." Cole said as he led Aeron into the city.

As they walked down the marketplace then further out to Su forest. Pass the outskirts of the capital was a small adobe house made of weak clay that was slowly crumbling. Aeron entered into her home as she placed her weapon down. "I'm going to the stream to wash up." Aeron said lightly as she then took a small bag with her and left the hut looking slightly depressed.

Cole watched her leave as he then sighed. So they were finally here…The young man guessed he'll wait for Aeron to come back after she's feeling better.

Pulling out a scroll from his haori, Cole read through the report of the central base in the Fire Nation. Where, the princess should be at until further notice, Ursa, mother of the Fire Nation.

Sitting down on a nearby bed, Cole then covered his face. How were they going to get pass security?

Cole then sighed as he lifted his head, looking out at the doorway. He felt the early signs of a cold chill enter the hut. Looking down at the floor where an old ash pit lay out in a ditch. The young man decided to start a fire to warm up the hut until Aeron returned.

* * *

Seen on a canopy bed remained two silent forms as the sound a strong breeze howled against the windows. Katara gazed down at Zuko as she gulped. Her virgin eyes now corrupted as they glistened softly, gazing at the length of the lord. Zuko looked away from Katara as he blushed deeply.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, the waterbender reached out touching the harden muscle. Zuko slightly gasped out as he then held his breathe shutting his eyes. Katara backed her hand away, "I'm sorry…Did I hurt you?" Katara asked quietly as Zuko then relaxed. "N-no…it just surprised me…" Zuko said as he opened his eyes slightly.

Katara then turned her attention back to Zuko's hips; the waterbender had a sudden urge to taste him as she then bent her head down. Zuko tensed as he watched her.

No, she wouldn't would she? What was she doing?! Zuko thought as he grew nervous.

His eyes then shot open as he gasped out, feeling the slight wetness over his manhood.

He then grinded his teeth, fighting to keep control as he felt the waterbender's tongue lick the tip of his head. She pulled away and saw Zuko's reaction; pleased, she then reached out and started to stroke his length. Rubbing it in gentle movements with her fingertips, Zuko lifted himself up with his hands behind his back as he gasped out again, "Please don't!" Zuko called out as he then moaned throwing his head back. Katara smiled to herself, she was happy to please Zuko. Katara continued as her gentle strokes moved faster and harder. Zuko's toes brushed against one another as then they stuck out widening by each digit. Katara tried to hold back from laughing, it was like rubbing a dog's belly or rather taming the dragon. Katara thought smugly as she then watched Zuko's facial expressions shift from being tensed to enjoyable as he gave in to the satisfying experience. It was a strange feeling for the waterbender. How she can please Zuko so much with simple gestures of her hand. She felt empowered by her actions as she wondered how long Zuko can last.

"K-Katara…" Zuko moaned out as Katara closed her eyes; she loved the sound of his voice calling out her name so sensually, almost pleadingly.

"Yes…Zuko?" Katara asked as she opened her eyes. Zuko's abs tensed as he panted out, "Don't stop…" Zuko managed to say under his breath.

"I won't…" Katara said as she then had an idea. Smiling faintly, she then bent down and sucked on the tip. Zuko moaned louder as he felt the new sensation course through his body as Katara slowly lowered her mouth down covering his whole length. Zuko then reached out and lightly rubbed her hair. Running his fingers through her scalp as she then bobbed her head lightly. It was an odd taste in her mouth as Katara rolled her tongue over the muscle. She liked the flavor of his skin as she crooked forward taking more of him into her hot lips. Katara then gasped out as pulled away feeling a hand rub her bottom softly. The waterbender blushed as she then rubbed the tip of his head with her hand, causing Zuko to pant out as he gripped her right cheek. Katara started to breathe heavily as she felt his hand rub the inside of her thighs as her knees buckled.

"Zuko!" Katara called out as she grew embarrassed. Zuko chuckled as he sat up, stopping Katara. "Here…" Zuko whispered as his hand rubbed her left breast. Katara gasped as she shut her eyes.

"No…" Katara said as she tried to pull away. "Why? Isn't it fair to return the favor?" Zuko asked as Katara blushed redder than before, "I'm just not ready…" Katara said as she subconsciously covered herself. Zuko sighed as he then pulled his pants up, "I understand." Zuko said slightly disappointed.

Katara lowered her head, "I'm sorry…I just." Katara said as Zuko leaned in and kissed her. "It's alright…You don't have to do anything you don't want to…" Zuko said as he paused. "It…It was amazing what you did though." Zuko said as he blushed. Katara then giggled sheepishly.

Zuko smiled lovingly as he kissed her again then pulled away sighing deeply. Emotions stirred in his heart, swelling with a sense of pride as he rested his head over the girl's forehead. He didn't want these precious moments with her to end. But he had a duty to full-fill beyond the walls of his bedroom.

"I have to go soon…There has been a request made for me to attend an important meeting regarding Azula's condition." Zuko said as he rolled over and stood up at the edge of the bed.

Katara lowered her head, "Alright…" Katara said as Zuko placed one of his robes on. "For what you wanted to talk to me earlier…I suggest you talk to him. Tell him what you think in all of this. It will probably help you both in the end." Zuko said as he narrowed his eyes.

Katara nodded her head as she rose from the bed and placed her feet solidly on the carpet. Zuko turned and noticed the sadden expression on the girl's face, displeased he walked over and stood in front of her. Katara blinked as she lifted her head, looking at the lord. Zuko then reached out, cupping her cheek as he caressed her tenderly with his thumb. "It's alright…" Zuko said in a low tone as Katara tilted her head to the side, resting her face against his firm hand. "I know." Katara said as she then saw Zuko bow down and kiss her forehead.

"I need to go now…Feel free to stay in my room until I return." Zuko said as he smiled lightly.

After he straightens his posture, Zuko then left the room, down the hallway to his front door. Katara lowered her head again, clenching her dress with her fingers.

* * *

Walking aimlessly down the hallway, Aang couldn't stop thinking of how Katara and Zuko shared such a passionate kiss. The image stayed in his mind, lingering over him, taking in every detail he could. The way she clinged to him almost desperately as he pulled her close. Their faces meshed together like they were trying to eat each other mouth's off. The deep aggressive moans that Zuko growled out and the almost soft whimpers that Katara managed to cry out as their lips entwined in the heated kiss.

The way Zuko's hands raked her body, up and down her back then further to her round bottom. How Katara ran her fingers in his hair, messing up his royal knot with strands his hair coiled over her dusky digits.

The sight both anger yet surprised him. At first he didn't even know what they were doing, have never seen such an intimate display of affection in his youthful eyes.

He needed to forget it…To distance himself from the hurtful truth.

She was with someone else. Someone he thought was loyal to him.

Gripping his head, Aang's head started to pound as he ran down the halls blindly before entering out into the courtyard.

"_Well, I think in the end Zuko might be good for her. I mean I'd rather want her to be with someone I know who can protect and love her. Then to have some sloppy cow-pig jerk take her away."_

Aang stopped suddenly, the memory of Toph's words rang true in his mind.

'She…She's right.' Aang said as her words responded to him again.

"_Am I ever not right?"_ the arrogant voice called out as Aang smiled to himself.

Toph…She never would sugar coat things. She was always so straightforward and brutally honest. She said it like it was…and he needed that right now.

"Don't worry…I'll bring you back Toph. I swear it." Aang said out loud as he looked up at the cloudy skies.

* * *

**Thank you all for such lovely reviews! I feel loved! More on Aang's training, Zuko's meeting and Azula's mind set next chapter!!!**

**Also I hope you enjoyed the little Zutara yummy ness and if you think Katara should have allowed Zuko to grope her then forget it! She is still modest herself even though, yes she did do something rather…sexual. Doesn't mean she is not self conscious of herself. Come on, she never did something like this before…Don't worry, she'll come around. Hehe…Zuko will have his chance.**

**Again thank you for reading! Please review for quick updates!**


	64. Chapter 63

Book 4 Air

Chapter 63 Open Minded

Running her hands over the invisible form next to her, Azula found comfort with the spirit's presence as she rested her head on its long coiled body. "It there such a place as Hell…?" Azula asked out of the blue as the dark figure turned its head unseen by the princess's eyes.

"Yes…" the voice said as its roach like legs moved slightly, making room in the small cell around them.

"What's it like?" Azula asked in a soft tone as her fingertips caressed the spirit.

The ancient spirit was speechless for the first time, in a long time. Why would a human ask such a question? Does she seek death or like most humans, is she just curious?

"There are five stages of Hell…I doubt you would want to know them." The voice said as Azula lifted her head. Her black locks of hair swayed to the side lightly as she tilted her head.

"Is it like the frozen waste lands I've heard in the testament of Agni?" Azula asked curiously.

"It is whatever you fear most…There is no other way to describe it." The voice said in a low tone answering the girl.

"Hmm…Then Hell wouldn't be so bad…I already live in it." Azula said as she rested her head back on the spirit's body.

The face of the spirit changed quickly into a form of a sad old man, looking down at the girl.

Slowly, the spirit pulled away from the now sleeping girl. His long body encircled her small form. "Such a pathetic child…" the spirit said with pity as he stepped into the shadows of the dark corners of the wall, disappearing from the room.

* * *

Sitting at the head of the meeting table, Zuko remained clam and collected as he reviewed the reports. Two generals, General Sho and Jee patiently waited for their lord to speak as they sat on opposite ends.

Zuko placed the papers down, and sighed. This wasn't good. News of Azula's condition has gotten worse, along with growing hallucinations. Though much to Zuko's surprise, no known file mentioned Mai's mental health expected that she was tested and passed with flying colors. This troubled Zuko.

Mai was an excellent manipulator and skilled from not showing her true intentions. He better have the men pay extra attention to her behavior and document her moves.

"General Sho, please inform the guards to watch Mai and record any new development." Zuko said as General Jee spoke out. "And what about your sister, Sire?" Jee asked as Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"I'm afraid there is little hope for her to recover…Please, allow her to remain comfortable yet heavily guarded." Zuko said as he rose from his seat. "This meeting is dismissed. General Sho, General Jee, thank you for your time." Zuko said in a regal tone as he left the meeting room.

The two generals bowed to their lord as he left the room. Zuko entered into the gallery where the royal paintings of the previous Fire Lords hung in golden scrolls covering the walls down the hallway. He looked up at the painting of Fire Lord Wu Shin. The tall man etched in gold with his hands lay out in a royal stance. Gazing at the painting, Zuko then noticed something strange in the image, a rare barely visible color that glided over his fingertips and tied around his right wrist, a blue transparent veil dangling from his hands. Zuko thought for a moment, the cloth on the right hand usually symbolized marriage and love. Like a ring proposal in the Earth Kingdom or a brothel necklace in the Water Tribe. A single thread of cloth tied over the wrist meant a holy tie between a man and woman. Why was the cloth blue? Such colors were once forbidden in the nation of Fire, years ago. Wu Shin's wife…From what he remembered in school she was hardly ever mentioned in the textbooks since she did pass away after child birth, any further record of her was gone when the lord remarried.

Zuko wondered to himself what it meant, deciding to leave. Zuko went down the hall deep in thought.

* * *

Standing in the open courtyard surrounded by a lush garden and white title floors, Aang inhaled the cool breeze. The green grass swayed in the chilling winds as a figure stepped behind the airbender. "In such times, it is best to think with an open mind." The old man said as he stared out as the rolling clouds. Aang narrowed his eyes, "What...What if I can't save her?" Aang said firmly as Iroh stepped next to him.

"You will…young Avatar." Iroh said as he stepped forward ahead of Aang into the center of the courtyard where a title design of a lotus was seen underneath his feet. "I am sure as a monk you understand the importance of meditating." Iroh said as Aang nodded his head.

"Then meditate here, in the center of the garden. Once the sun touches the Northern tower, I will return." Iroh said as he started to walk away. Aang took a pace forward, his foot stepping onto the center of the flower. Slightly confused he turned around, "How will this help with my training?" Aang asked as Iroh paused, "Meditate, young avatar." Iroh said firmly as he entered through the second gates leaving the young boy alone.

Aang sighed as he sat down in a lotus position and humming a light noise in his throat as his eyes closed and he focused quietly.

* * *

"_In ancient times, the great God Agni once journeyed to the forest of Su. He heard of a beautiful hime that was living in the wood. _

_Pushing through the bush, he soon found her washing by a stream. She was the daughter of Lada, Goddess of love and Sau, the God of __longevity. Her beauty __astonished Agni as he slowly approached her. Memorized by her long black hair and white skin with small ruby red lips, Agni bowed to the hime as she covered her bare breasts. "I am Agni, Son of God __Kuan Ti and Goddess Oya. I am pleased to meet you…" Agni said as he lifted his head._

"_Your father is known for war while your mother lightens the skies with her fingertips. Their son, Agni? Yes, I have heard of you. I must say, I have never pictured the prince of Fire to appear so…Dark, almost intriguing in my presence. Tell me, why do you look at me so bemusedly?" The hime said as she covered her lips, hiding her amused smile as she wrapped her self with a white kimono. _

"_Heh…Forgive me, I couldn't help but stare. Your beauty is so exquisite…" Agni said in a low voice as he smiled mischievously._

"Miss Katara…How are you this morning?" a voice said as Katara quickly rolled up the scroll. "Oh! Iroh…Good morning." Katara said as she blushed. Why does she always get caught when reading a good story?

"Heh, it looks like you've found the series of Agni." Iroh said as he rubbed his beard with interest.

"Oh, it's a series? I thought it was the testament." Katara said as she looked back down at the scroll.

"No, no…That is simply small tales of the Fire God…The testament lies in the Dragon Catacombs. Of course, feel free to continue the story you have. You may find out more why we celebrate the Golden Dragon Dance." Iroh said with a smirk as he then left the library. Katara then smiled to herself.

She was quite interested to know more about the Fire God and Fire Nation culture. It was somehow eerily similar to her people's tall tales of the Polar spirit. Stories of the Gods and how they created the earth; Katara wondered how Agni played a part in creating life to the Fire Nation. It was fascinating to her…

Sitting back down on the chair, Katara opened the scroll and continued to read the story.

_Days have passed since Agni saw the beautiful hime by the stream. He couldn't forget her lovely face and melodic voice. He had to see her again._

_Leaving his domain from the active volcano aside the forest above, Agni traveled on an ash cloud forming under his feet. The smoke trailed behind him as he hovered over the evergreens. Landing over the shoreline, Agni sighed. He couldn't find her…_

"_Son of Fire…Hmm, we meet again." A voice said sweetly as Agni turned to the hime. The sound of crashing waves was heard along the sandy beach, as Agni narrowed his eyes._

"_Princess." Agni said in surprise as the hime walked up to him. Her long hair flowing in the breeze as her dress tucked on her body. A slender hand cupped the God's cheek as he looked at her quietly._

"_You are a God…I am a half blood. We weren't meant to be…I cannot become a Goddess." The woman said softly as Agni reached out to the woman. His lion like paws gently rested on the hime's shoulders. _

"_I don't care." Agni said as he leaned in kissing the woman._

Katara blushed as she read the romantic scene, her eyes glistened. 'She was only half blood? What could that mean?' Katara wondered as she finished the last page.

Brushing her hair over her shoulder, Katara placed the scroll down as she left the room.

'The Golden Dragon Dance…Was in celebration for the God of Fire. Yet, then why celebrate his downfall? He lost the woman he loved to the dragon didn't he?' Katara thought as she heard only one side to the story.

Walking further down the hall, the waterbender continued to wonder as she entered near the opened antechamber. 'I wonder if Zuko knows the story…' Katara thought as she wanted to the find the Fire Lord.

* * *

**For the name of the Gods and Goddess's I used random names from mainly Roman, Greek and Chinese.**

**As mention, Lada is the Goddess of love and Sau is the God of ****longevity. For Agni's parents are ****God ****Kuan Ti and Goddess Oya. Kuan is known for the God of War, while Oya is known as the Goddess of lightening or some form of fire from her hands. Thus I think the powerful parents are suitable for the legendary Agni. **

**I hope you enjoyed it so far! Also I understandit looks like the story might be going off topic here, but there is a point to this…Kind of like foreshadowing for the Dance and our favorite pairings. **

**Anyways!**

**Please review!!!!!**


	65. Chapter 64

Book 4 Air

Chapter 64 Spirit Tales

The view of the hallway was seen as Katara walked down quietly. Her vision focused on the red carpet beneath her shoes.

Turning to her right she then noticed she was near the entrance hall, close by the two large front doors. Looking up, she noticed the detail etched of the designs of golden rims on the wooden doors. Suddenly, she froze. An odd feeling washed over her. Looking at the door more closely she saw a white light shine through the door. Slowly it glowed brighter through the cracks of the door as the waterbender felt a gust of wind seep by. Quickly she opened the doors, pushing all of her weight forward. Once outside, Katara gasped at the swirling ball of air with a single figure inside the orb. Petals of roses and grass fluttered around the spinning ball from the powerful airbending created from the Avatar.

"Aang!" Katara cried out as her hair swayed violently against the surrounding winds. Soon behind her was Iroh as he held the girl back. "Allow him to continue, Miss Katara!" Iroh called out as they both watched Aang's tattooed arrows glow a bright blue.

"Uncle! What happening?" Zuko asked loudly as he stepped out shielding his eyes.

"He is going into the first stage." Iroh said in a whisper as the ball of air dimmed.

Katara's eyes widen as she heard the airbender cried out. His scream was horrid and sounded like he was in pure agony. Falling back to the earth, the boy landed with a big thud as Katara pulled away from Iroh. Rose petals fell around them as the waterbender cried out, "Aang!" Katara said as she ran to the boy's side. She then gasped as the girl saw bruises inflicted all over his arms and around his neck. "W-What happened?!" Katara asked as she held the boy in her arms.

"He had cleared his mind, and opened the first stage to the spirit realm." Iroh said as he narrowed his eyes.

"How many stages are there, uncle?" Zuko asked as he stepped forward.

"Four more…Some call it the gates to hell." Iroh said as he folded his arms.

Katara gasped as she then looked down at the boy as she then caressed the airbender's face. "What now?" Katara asked as Iroh sighed. "Once he awakes, he must continue to the second stage." Iroh said as Katara protested, "No! What if he gets hurt again?" Katara cried out as she pulled the boy closer to her in a protective embrace.

"If he were to stop this process, then he will have no way to enter into the Spirit World. The gates will close shut, and Toph will never be saved." Iroh said in a serious tone.

"Leave the boy here…please return to the palace. I will take care of him." Iroh said as he kneeled down to the airbender.

"Come on, Katara. You heard my uncle." Zuko said as he walked over and helped the distressed girl up.

"Please…" Katara begged unable to finish her plea as Iroh nodded his head. "Don't worry, Miss Katara." Iroh said understanding the girl's concern.

As Zuko and Katara entered into the palace, Iroh placed his hands on the Aang's forehead. "May you feel the energy flow within you, young Avatar." Iroh whispered softly as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The view of a fire pit was seen with a blazing fire burning brightly. Cole rested his hand on his chin as he stared into the flames in wonder. Just then a small tap was heard as he lifted his head. Aeron was seen at the doorway, wrapped in her old Fire Nation clothing with her damp hair tied in a ponytail. She said nothing as she walked over next to Cole and reached out her hands towards the warming flames. "Tomorrow is going to be different, isn't it?" Cole said as Aeron narrowed her eyes. "Yes…It will…" Aeron said as Cole wrapped his arm over the girl, pulling her close to him. The two teens remained silent as the loud crack of the fire flickered in the cool breeze outside.

"Are you afraid?" Aeron asked as Cole rested his head on her forehead, "Yes." Cole answered lightly as Aeron caressed his hand.

"Me too..." Aeron said softly as she closed her eyes. The view of the small house came into sight as birds flew over head, chripping lightly.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, Azula lifted her head. She found herself lying on the ground with her arms folded under her hair. She sighed as she sat up, looking around the room. Lowering her head back down, Azula whimpered out. She missed the company that the spirit offered her when she was lonely. She longed for any form of physically contact as she hugged herself. She felt cold…almost unbearably cold as her teeth started to chatter. She then pulled out her right hand and swayed her wrist to the side. A trail of smoke rose above her open palm. Then a flicker of light cupped over her hand into a small orange flame dimmed lightly only to fade away. Azula sighed. She couldn't fire bend like she used too. Her once powerful flare at her command from her fingertips was now gone…

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she sobbed quietly as she buried her face into her hands.

* * *

"Here…" Zuko said as he handed Katara a cup of warm tea. The waterbender nodded her head as she took the small cup. Drinking the green tea slowly, Katara pulled it away then heaved a sigh. "He'll be alright…" Zuko said with reassurance as Katara looked up at the Fire Lord.

"I hope you're right…" Katara said still worried as she took another sip.

Zuko lowered his head as he poured himself a cup of tea then rested his hands on his lap. This must have been heart-breaking for Katara to see Aang in such pain. But he had to go through this in order to save Toph and bring order to the world.

"Zuko…" Katara said as the young man lifted his head, "Yes?" Zuko asked.

"I've read some interesting stories in the library today…and I came across something I couldn't quite understand." Katara said wanting to change the subject as Zuko tilted his head, "What is it?" Zuko asked in a curious tone.

"What…What does half blood mean?" Katara asked as Zuko blinked.

"Hmm…From what I've read in the past, it simply means tainted blood or rather mixed blood from two different people." Zuko said as Katara parted her lips. "What about with spirits?" Katara asked as Zuko rubbed his chin, "Hmm…I suppose it counts if a spirit was romantically involved with a mortal. But then again, I do not know. Why do you ask?" Zuko asked.

"Hm, I read the series of Agni, today. It was quite interesting really. I also want to understand what the Golden Dragon Dance means…What you celebrate…?" Katara asked as Zuko blinked for a moment.

Honestly, even he wasn't sure of the royal traditions. Since dancing was forbidden for so many years, it was only when he became Fire Lord that the customs became important again.

Thinking of the right words to say, and give Katara a clear answer Zuko thought quietly.

"I think it falls along the lines of Agni's wife and her betrayal. Their love was forbidden, and the Golden Dragon wanted the woman for himself. The dance mainly is about the battle between Agni and the dragon. How they fought for the woman's love. Before the finally hit was struck, the woman jumped into the battle. Saving the man she loved, she was killed in the process. Out of hurt and rage, Agni dragged the dragon into the depths of the volcano with himself, forever burning inside the core of the earth. Mourning for his lover." Zuko said as he then looked up at Katara. He gasped as he saw tears form in her eyes, "How terrible!" Katara cried out as Zuko stood up, "Please, don't cry!" Zuko exclaimed as he walked over to the girl.

"It was only in legend…It's not like it really happened." Zuko said trying to calm the girl down.

"She must have truly loved him…" Katara said in a soft whisper as Zuko lowered his head. "Yea…"

"There is a similar story in my tribe…Only with different spirits and names." Katara said as Zuko became interested. "Tell me…" Zuko said as he took his chair and moved it closer to the girl.

"The great polar bear spirit Nanuq was the guardian of the ice and hunter of the seas. He would talk to the raven spirit who visited him every day. The raven spirit was known to call forth the polar auroras, which was the link to the heavens. Spirits would sail across the skies, dancing for guardian to please him and insure their lands are well protected. One day, the raven teased Nanuq, saying he was too big and scary to find a mate. Any female would run from his presence, too afraid or timid to face him." Katara said with a small laugh as Zuko smiled.

Katara's smile then faded as she continued the story, "Nanuq almost gave up hope until one evening he saw the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. It was a whale spirit, swimming in the colorful auroras. He was impressed of her dance, and called out to her. She in return thanked the guardian for protecting the lands and seas. Before Nanuq had a chance to talk to her, she vanished into the stars.

After many nights have passed, Nanuq met the whale spirit again. They talked 'til the sun rose up and soon became close friends. The two spirits then fell in love with one another, even though they couldn't be together." Katara said as she then placed her fingers on the outside of her tea cup, tracing her digits over the smooth surface.

"There is a lullaby in memory of their love…" Katara said as Zuko spoke out, "I'd like to hear it." Zuko said fully interested in her story.

Katara giggled as she then tried to remember the words, "My mother used to sing it to me…Hmm…Ah, I remember now." Katara said as she then cleared her throat then parted her lips.

"If you be my star…I'll be your sky, you can hide underneath me and come out at night. When I turn jet black and you show off your light, I live to let you shine…But you can skyrocket away from me…and never come back if you find another galaxy. Far from here with more room to fly, just leave me your stardust to remember you by…" Zuko closed his eyes letting the sweet song fill his ears as it tugged at his heart.

Katara sang in a soft harmonious voice as she continued the lullaby, "If you be my boat, I'll be your sea…A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity, ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze…I live to make you free…But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
and past the horizon till I can't even see you…Far from here where the beaches are wide,  
just leave me your wake to remember you by…" Katara sang gently as she finished the last word in a sad tone.

"That was beautiful…" Zuko said as he opened his eyes. Katara smiled warmly, "Yea…" Katara said softly as she lowered her head.

* * *

**Katara's lullaby is from a real song called, ****Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk. I hope you liked it…I know I seem to be going either real fast or very slow, I just trying to build up some drama for our characters. More next chapter on Aang's training, Cole and Aeron, and our favorite Zutara! Please review!!!!!!****  
****  
**


	66. Chapter 65

Book 4 Air

Chapter 65 Kagi Shrine

The view of four basic structures built with curved rails that sat on top of a secondary upper bar was seen from the red vermillion gates. The sight of an old man carrying an unconscious boy in his arms came into view. As Iroh walked through the torii gates and up to the shrine, he bent down and placed Aang on the sacred grounds. "Awaken, Avatar Aang…" Iroh said in a slow firm voice as Aang stirred slightly. Opening his eyes, Aang sat up then looked around. "W-Where, where am I" the boy asked as Iroh narrowed his eyes.

"The Kagi Shrine, the holiest place in the Fire Nation." Iroh said as he closed his eyes.

Aang straighten his back further up as he looked at the structures behind Iroh. His eyes focused on the different types of wood within the torii's. "Are those Fire Nation gates?" Aang asked as Iroh turned his head to the side then back down to the boy, "Only one is native to the Fire Nation." Iroh said as Aang blinked. "Then what are the others." Aang asked as Iroh replied in a low tone.

"Each wood timber was sent here from the other nations. One plank from the Southern Air Nomad Temple, another was from the Earth Kingdom and then the last plank from the foggy swamp of the waterbenders ." Iroh said as Aang's eyes widen.

"They were offerings to the Fire Nation long ago, before the war started. Avatar Roku himself ordered that the torii's be built in this location." Iroh said as Aang nodded his head in understanding.

"This is where you will enter into the Spirit World. You must open the gates in front of you." Iroh said as he stepped behind the airbender.

"Position into your stance and remember, no matter how much pain you endure. You can not stop until each gate is opened." Iroh said in a serious tone as Aang gulped.

"How will I know they will open?" Aang asked as he heard no reply. Turning around, Aang noticed that the old general was gone. Sighing to himself, Aang then bent his knees and sat in the lotus stance. Closing his eyes, Aang tried to focus on the energy around him as the soft sound of birds were heard chirping in the distance lightly.

* * *

Drinking the last of her tea, Katara sighed deeply. Zuko had to leave due to another mention of Azula's condition. The waterbender drifted her eyes to the side as she wondered quietly.

"Hey sis…Are you okay?" Sokka asked as he walked into the dining room seeing his sister showing signs of being depressed.

"It's just so hard, Sokka…Everything that has happened." Katara said as she looked away.

"Yea…It is pretty messed up." Sokka said in a low voice unsure what to say.

"So, how has it been, staying here in the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked as Katara tensed then sighed out.

'Amazing…'

"Different…" Katara said, ignoring her thoughts.

"Hmm…It's been getting a little old for me." Sokka said as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"Too much red…Too many spicy foods…Same old boring tales." Sokka said as he sighed.

"Do you know how many stories these people talk about?" Sokka whined out as Katara giggled.

The waterbender didn't mind Sokka's outburst about the Fire Nation. Honestly just two years ago it was no different from their own home. How he always complained about all of the ice, the meat too plain, and the same old stories Gran-Gran would tell them at during story time.

Maybe that's why the waterbender feels so comfortable in the Fire Nation …It reminds her of her homeland.

Just then a servant walked in then bowed at the two teens, "My pardons, Fire Lord Zuko wishes to see you both." The servant said as she bowed deeper.

Katara and her brother stood up then looked at one another.

* * *

Sitting on top of the steps in front of the sacred gates, Aang continued to focus his aura. Then he felt something odd, like he was being pulled forward somehow. Slowly opening his eyes, Aang looked down. He wasn't moving yet somehow he felt like his body was being pulled. "What-What's happening?" Aang cried out as he felt his limbs and ribcage being sucked forward.

Then he heard a familiar voice, one he hadn't heard in a long time…

'_Air is the element of freedom; it is both graceful yet powerful. Remember that the wind's force is limitless. A force that could sway a blade of grass or tear apart the roots of a great pine.'_

'Monk Gyatso once said that…Is he trying to tell me something?' Aang thought as he then felt his body pulled more violently.

Before the airbender could blink, Aang felt his body lift off the stone ground and fly pass the first gate. Visions of a misty mountain came into view with pine trees planted along the rocky terrain. Aang then the feeling of spikes was felt, shooting through his body as it caught him by surprise. The airbender cried out in pain as the tiny pine-like spikes were piercing through his arms, legs, torso and the side of his neck. The sound of a storm deafened his hearing as a raging whirlwind consumed him entirely.

Suddenly Aang dropped to the ground with a large thud as he moaned out. Lifting his head Aang gasped as he touched his body. Not sensing any bleeding, Aang looked down to see red marks scattered over his body like a disease. He could have sworn the pines went through him…Lifting his head up; Aang looked in front of him. He was in front of the second gate…

'How did I get here?' the airbender thought

Turning his head behind him, Aang saw the first gate with a confused expression over his face.

"You have passed through the Kaze Gate, from the Air lands. The first doorway to the Spirit World." A voice said answering the boy's thoughts as Aang looked up the steps. Iroh was seen staring down at him with a serious appearance.

"The next gate is the Honoo Gate, from the Fire territories…" Iroh said as Aang gulped looking back at the tall gate in front of him.

"Prepare yourself, young Avatar. Remember what my nephew has trained you as a pupil." Iroh said as Aang took a deep breathe.

'_Concentrate on your breathing, don't be afraid of the flame, remember…no matter how careful you are, you always likely to get burned.' _

Aang remembered Zuko's words from the past when the fire prince trained him at the Western Air Temple. He had to do it in order to pass the second gate. He had to conquer his fears.

Aang sat back down in his current position, shutting his eyes tightly. His aura flowed over his body, twisting and turning with growing fear. Heat rose from the ground underneath him.

Beads of sweat dotted over his forehead as he opened his eyes. Crying out, he saw a massive wall of fire rolling towards him. Then Aang's eyes widen, as he felt the flame brush beside his arms and legs like a dragon's scaly tail. Rash like marks trailed over his flesh as it burned like a hot whip lashed along his body. Aang screamed 'til his throat went sore as tears fell down his face.

The fire was so hot, Aang was sure his body would melt and burn to a crisp. Then a sudden gust blew out the flames as the boy collapsed to the ground. Gripping his arms, Aang cried out a loud groan as he pushed himself up. Lifting his head with difficulty, Aang saw the next gate in front of him.

"Position your stance, young Avatar." Iroh said in a firm voice as Aang shut his eyes.

The pain was too much; he didn't want to deal with it any longer. "I-I can't…" Aang said in a low cry as Iroh spoke out, "Continue your stance!" Iroh ordered as Aang whimpered as he sat down and tried to focus.

Visible signs of second and third degree burns were seen on his arms and legs as he closed his eyes tightly.

'Focus….the next gate…its earth.' Aang thought as he trembled.

The hard earth that could easily bruise his skin, and tear his muscles roughly, Aang grinded his teeth at the thought.

'_Do you think you have what it takes to bend like an earthbender?'_

Aang widen his eyes as the voice rang in his head…

'_You got to go head first and tackle that rock like an earthbender! Form into your stance and face that boulder!'_

Aang slowly closed his eyes formed into the lotus position once more. Inhaling a deep breath through his nose, Aang tensed as he suddenly felt the nearby pebbles rise up off the ground as a strange magnetic pull shifted his robes up, swaying in the unfelt winds.

Aang opened his eyes as he then gasped out. Pointed tipped rocks rose up from the earth under him, slicing his wrist and arm. Barely missing his stomach and chest, another formation of earth then clamped the airbender's ankles as he fell onto his palms. Lifting up to his knees, Aang gasped as he saw a huge rock flying towards him. The airbender cried out as the force pushed against his torso head on. He coughed out as blood spattered on the corner of his mouth.

Falling forward, Aang landed face first on the ground. His eyes gazed at the pebbles near his nose as he then pushed himself back up. Light on his feet, Aang wobbled to the side as he tried to find his ground.

"You have passed through the Chikyuu Gate, from the Earthen Lands. Next you will pass the final gate of the swamp waterbenders, the Mizu Gate of the Water Territories." Iroh said as Aang narrowed his eyes tiredly.

'Good…one last gate…' Aang thought as he closed his eyes falling to his knees.

"Form into the stance, young avatar!" Iroh called out, reminding the tired boy.

Aang cried out in pain as he folded his bruised knees and ankles into the complicated position.

'_You can let it flow with you as a __defense becoming your offense, turning your opponents own forces against them.'_

Aang closed his eyes as he let the waterbender's words sink into his mind. The sudden sound of splashing water flooded the boy's ears as he then struggled to breathe. Opening his eyes he realized he was in a huge pool of water. Its dark depths blinding him from any where to go. Aang scream out as bubbles surrounded him. The liquid was freezing as his toes and fingers became numb. Kicking and trying to surface, the boy became frantic as his lungs felt like a huge force was crushing him. Aang's eyes became heavily as he slowly sank into the endless darkness. Falling into an empty place, Aang felt a cold rush of air as he fell on the floor. Dirt sticked to his skin and clothes as the boy shivered uncontrollably. Droplets of water fell from his face and body as he tried to remember where he was.

"Stand up, young Avatar. You have unlocked all of the gates; you must now rest for a few hours and regain your strength while the gate remains opened." Iroh said as Aang's eyes widen.

Sitting up Aang looked at the old man behind him as he felt a soft cloth wrap around his shoulders.

"Yes…" Aang said softly as he then coughed violently as he clinged to the blanket.

"Here, drink this…" Iroh said as Aang quickly grabbed the cup and drank the hot tea. The liquid warmed his sore stomach and soothed his throat.

"I placed some special herbs in the tea; it should help numb your physical pain. Until then you must not move from this spot. I will accompany you 'til you are ready to enter." Iroh said as he sat next to the airbender.

"Thank you…" Aang said hoarsely as he wrapped the blanket up to his chin.

* * *

Walking down the hallway to the Fire Lord's study, Katara and Sokka entered into Zuko's office.

"Did you want to see us, Zuko?" Katara asked as she noticed the Fire Lord staring out the window.

"Yes…" Zuko replied in a low voice as he held his hands behind his back.

"There has been a report about Azula…Turns out she might be an accomplice to someone or rather something." Zuko said as Katara and Sokka tensed, "Who?" Sokka asked as Zuko turned his head.

"An evil spirit…" Zuko said as the other teens looked at the lord with confusion.

"What do you mean? You mean to say that she was not behind all of the crimes she's committed?" Katara asked as Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure…The report states that Mai has witnessed this from my sister. But we are unsure if she is telling the truth or she is simply delusional like Azula." Zuko said as Sokka spoke out.

"If only we had Toph…She would know." Sokka said as Katara stepped forward.

"What should we do?" Katara asked as she clenched her heart.

Zuko turned completely as he sighed, "I do not know…From what I've heard Aang has begun training. It would be unnecessary to notify him this information now. I think it would be best to hold up until Aang finds Toph and returns. We can then watch for any signs in both Azula and Mai's condition and process until then." Zuko said in a serious tone as Katara and Sokka both agreed.

Katara then sighed as she looked out the window noticing the falling leaves from a maple tree.

'I hope he finds her…' Katara thought as she closed her eyes with worry.

* * *

**Inspired from Fushimi-Inari Shrine. The shrine that is famous for the countless torii gates, offerings by worshippers that cover the hiking trails of Inari-San, the wooded mountain behind the shrine's main buildings. Originally the god of rice, Inari now governs the modern equivalent: success and prosperity in business.**

**For my shrine I based it on life and immortality. Each torii was donated to the Fire Nation shrine in honor of both peace among the nations and good luck. This of course wasn't mention in the series, but I think it would sound reasonable. The shrines were given to the Fire Nation during Roku's era.**

**I know I focused mainly on Aang, but don't worry you'll get some Zutara and Aeron/Cole next chapter!**

**Also the Japanese and Chinese names I've used for this chapter are stated below:**

**Kagi-Fire**

**Honoo-Fire or Flame**

**Kaze-Wind**

**Chikyuu- Earth or Soil**

**Mizu- Water**


	67. Chapter 66

**A/N: I am so happy everyone is enjoying my story! I wanted to say a few things about the background of each nation I have labeled in my story Four Seasons, just to make sure it makes sense. For the Fire Nation I used a mix French, Japanese, and Mexican culture with slight Indian settings. For the Earth Kingdom I used a mix of Greece and Chinese. And for the Water Tribe I used a mix of Roman/Italian and ****Inupiat, which I think was original inspired from the actually series.**

**I hope you all love the detail I put in the food and research ****that I apply in my creative writing skills, adding every part of the story to fit real life occurrences along with the supernatural. **

**Again, thank you all for such lovely reviews and comments.**

* * *

Book 4 Air

Chapter 66 Enter into Heaven

The sight of russet gold leaves falling down in front the Fire Nation Shrine was seen with a calming sound of iron chimes ringing with the breeze. Tumbling leaves swirl in small circles along the ground inaudibly passing by the two figures. The view of a boy and old man was seen slowly drinking the last of their tea.

With a deep sigh, Iroh took Aang's cup along with his and stood up slowly.

"It is almost time…You should clear your mind before entering." Iroh said as Aang narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you, General Iroh." Aang said as Iroh bowed his head as he closed his eyes with gratitude.

Once again, the airbender sat in the infamous lotus position, his knees bend and elbows resting slightly. The boy's eyes closed slowly taking in the last of his surroundings before he left the physical world and entered into the Spirit realm.

* * *

Katara walked out to the doorway of the balcony, her hands lightly grip the curtain by her side as she sighed. Ever since Aang left to train and word that he entered into the spirit world, made the waterbender deeply worried. Her mind was cluttered with thoughts as she appeared to be in a daze. "Katara…?" a soft voice called out as Katara didn't reply back. She continued to stare up at the slowly rolling clouds drifting lazily across the sky.

Katara then felt something touch her; she turned her head to the left to see a firm porcelain hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright…?" Zuko asked as Katara leaned back, resting her body against his chest.

"I don't know anymore." Katara said in a depressed tone. Zuko then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"It's gonna be alright…Aang will return with Toph. They'll be safe." Zuko said in Katara's ear as he rested his chin in between her neck.

The waterbender closed her eyes as she lifted her right hand. Lightly gripping Zuko's arm, she then pushed him away and walked pass him.

"Don't worry about me…You should be counting your blessings for them." Katara said in a monotone tune as she slowly made her way to the doorway in Zuko's bedroom.

Unsure what to say, Zuko allowed the girl to go whatever she pleased. Her behavior and tone of voice worried him. Her voice was hollow, like she lost all hope in herself and her faith. He had to help her.

Walking to the doorway, he entered and saw Katara lying in the middle of his bed, slightly curled up.

"Are you hungry? I can order some room service." Zuko asked as Katara shook her head.

"Are you thirsty, I can get you some tea…Perhaps?" Zuko suggested as Katara did nothing to respond.

Zuko sighed as he then walked over to the bed. Kicking off his shoes and removing his outer robe, Zuko got into bed with the waterbender. Inching closer to her, Zuko slowly wrapped his arms around her. Thankfully she didn't stop him, as Zuko tried his best to comfort the girl.

Moving his fingers up, Zuko softly combed through Katara's soft locks of hair in an affectionate matter. Katara then closed her eyes, lightly enjoying the young man's touch. Katara then turned over and snuggled close to Zuko, slightly whimpering out as she clinged to his robe. Zuko smiled, "What? What is it?" Zuko said softly as he watched the young woman act more like a frightened five year old. "I'm so worried and sacred…" Katara admitted as she buried her face into his chest.

Zuko then narrowed his eyes softly as he rubbed her back in small circular motions. "I know…It's alright…" Zuko said in a loving tone as Katara lifted her head. Small droplets of tears formed in the corners of her eyes as Zuko smiled. "Hey now…Don't cry." Zuko said as he wiped her right eye with his thumb. "I'm sorry." Katara said in a low small voice as Zuko leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright, my princess…They'll be here soon." Zuko said with reassurance. Katara closed her eyes and sighed.

The two teens cuddled against one another as the scene drifted to the sight of a burning fireplace with a flickering flame.

* * *

"I'm here to see the Fire Nation Princess Azula." A voice said loudly as two guards turned to the young man behind them.

"Were you ordered by the Fire Lord?" one security guard asked as he kept his watch on Water Tribesman.

"Yes…I think I can help Azula since she has been responsive to my presence." Sokka said as he took a step forward.

The two guards looked at one another, then if on cue turned to the side. "You may enter." The second guard said as they allowed the young man to go down the hallway to the secured cell.

Sokka paced in as he turned to the mirror reflecting the girl on the other side. Sokka narrowed his eyes; the sight was heart-breaking.

The girl was curled in a ball, softly sobbing as she hugged herself tightly nearly digging her nails into her biceps.

"Let me in…" Sokka said as his eyes glistened.

A guard nearby opened the air tight seal, iron door as Sokka walked in.

The girl didn't even notice the loud doorway opened or the young man's footsteps enter softly.

"Azula?" Sokka called out as the girl flinched.

"It's ok…It's me, Sokka." The Water Tribesman said in a light tone.

The young woman turned her head, looking up. Tears streamed her face as her cheeks tinted red for soreness and embarrassment. Squeaking out, the girl lowered her head as she held herself tighter.

"I'm here to help…Please talk to m-

"Go away…" Azula said as she quickly turned her head looking away from the young man.

Sokka sighed in frustration; this was more difficult than he thought.

Kneeling down on his knee, Sokka slowly lengthen out his hand, he then spoke again in a calm tone. "Please…We can make things better…It doesn't have to be like this." Sokka said as he smiled warmly.

Azula then cried harder as she spoke in a hysterical tone, "He'll come back…Please go, before he comes back!" the girl sobbed out as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Who? Who will come back?" Sokka asked calmly as Azula opened her eyes and turned to the man.

"The spirit…" Azula said as her eyes glistened a great emotion of fear.

"The spirit?" Sokka repeated as a loud cry suddenly brought Sokka out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked as he saw the girl grip her hair crying out as though she was in immense pain.

"The voices! The voices! Make them stop! Ahhhh!!! Make them stop!" Azula cried out as she started to scratch deeply into her scalp.

"It's alright! Calm down!" Sokka said as he grabbed the girl, pulling her arms away from hurting herself.

Azula then collapsed as she buried her face into the man's chest, "Make…them stop." The girl cried out in a small whimper as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Sokka's eyes narrowed as he tried to comfort the distressed girl.

'This can't go on…She'll die if continues…' Sokka thought as he held her in his arms.

* * *

Two gray eyes opened slowly as the airbender inhaled a misty fragrance of dew. Standing up from his spot under a torii tower, Aang looked around the swamp like forest and the sky hued in a golden twilight.

He has been here before, but never experienced anything like he's known in his life. His body felt heavy and the air was thick causing him to feel light headed. After the sickness in his stomach reduced and his head felt better, Aang took his first step. Hopping onto a nearby elevated branch from the swampy waters, the airbender noticed a figure a few yards away. It was the monkey spirit, Aang saw last time he entered into the Spirit World. The spirit was seen meditating on a small mound of earth as he hummed quietly.

Aang narrowed his eyes as he then hopped to another branch before landing gracefully on the ground, "Um, excuse me…" Aang said as the baboon-like spirit kept his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to ask you some questions." Aang asked politely as the spirit spoke, "Go…Away." The spirit said as he ignored the airbender.

"Please, I need your help! Have you heard of the spirit Betobeto?" Aang cried out as the monkey spirit opened his eyes showing some interest.

"Betobeto? Hahaha, I haven't heard that name used in quite a while…" the monkey spirit said with a short chuckle as he continued to stay in his stance.

"Who is Betobeto?" Aang asked as the monkey spirit turned his head.

"You will find him over there." The spirit said as he pointed into the woods.

"Now, go away. I've answered your questions…Be gone with you!" The spirit said in an irritated tone as he then closed his eyes and hummed again.

Aang smiled as he bowed, "Thank you." The airbender said as he headed off into the swamp forest.

* * *

"_Talk to me…"_

"_I don't wanna talk about it…" Aang said as he lowered his head._

_Katara walked in with the tray of food and sat on the edge of the bed. "It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" Katara said as Aang turned his head slightly looking at the waterbender._

"_I keep thinking back of when Appa was stolen…I never once thanked Toph for saving us when the library was sinking, or asked if she was okay. I feel terrible that I've treated her so badly. The way I accused her of hating Appa and how I yelled at her." Aang said as Katara frowned lightly._

"_You were upset; we all understood you were hurting." Katara said as she then sighed._

"_Please Aang; don't let it haunt you like this. You need to learn to forgive yourself." Katara said as Aang nodded his head._

"_Here, drink this…" Katara offered as Aang looked at her._

'And then he kissed me…' Katara thought as she recalled her talk with the airbender.

Katara took a deep breathe looking down at her knees as she soaked in the bath. She felt horrible what she did when Aang found her kissing Zuko. The hurt expression on his face still lingered in her mind.

'Why did this happen?' Katara thought as she lowered herself into the water, her head resting on the edge of the porcelain tub.

A soft knock was heard at the door as Katara lifted her head. "Yes?"

"It's me, Katara." Zuko said as Katara blushed.

"Do you need something?" Katara asked as she sat up covering herself.

"I was wondering if you'd like me to wash your back for you." Zuko asked as Katara blushed deeper, thinking about his offer.

"Umm, sure…" Katara said as she turned around exposing her back.

Zuko entered as he walked in, "Are you sure? I figured I could help you relax and give you a small massage. Don't worry I won't try anything." Zuko said reassuringly.

"Ok…Thank you." Katara said softly as Zuko stepped closer with a small wash cloth and bent down on his knees.

Pouring some oil onto the cloth, Zuko then started to rub the soapy fabric over the girl's shoulders. Katara lightly moaned as she enjoyed the scrubbing sensation on her skin.

"Zuko…You don't have to do this…" Katara said as Zuko chuckled. "It's helping you right? Just relax…" Zuko said in a low tone as he rubbed the cloth in a circular motion.

Katara closed her eyes slowly as her tensed muscles loosened up. Lathered over her dark mocha skin, Zuko worked his hands over her shoulders, massaging her lightly. Katara rolled her head back as she moaned again.

Zuko smiled, he was pleased that his treatment was helping her. Running his callused fingers down her back then up again, Zuko was careful not to touch her anywhere else as tempting as it was. Thankfully Zuko had more control than he thought as he focused on making the girl feel better.

Katara moaned lightly, she felt like she was in heaven, as Zuko rubbed the knots and kinks out from her muscles and soothed her skin with the enriched oils.

After he stopped pressing her shoulders, Zuko then soaked the cloth then washed away the foam off her back and neck. The Fire Lord was gentle and tender with the waterbender as Katara opened her eyes.

"Don't stop…" Katara mumbled out as Zuko chuckled.

"I can continue your massage in the bedroom. Would you like me to get someone to help you out?" Zuko asked as Katara shook her head. "No, I think I can manage…" the girl said as Zuko stood up.

"Alright then, here's a robe you can put on. I'll see you in the bedroom." Zuko said as he left the bathroom.

Katara turned then stood up getting out of the tub. Drying her body off and damp hair, Katara then placed the white cotton robe's sleeves through her arms then tied the sash covering up.

Blushing lightly, Katara opened the bathroom door and entered into the bedroom.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this so far! Aang entered into the spirit world, will he find Toph in time? **

**Also Zuko is not trying to seduce Katara…At least not yet. He tends to spoil her like a princess, hence that why he calls her that. Besides, he's a good boy…He wants to help. Hahaha…Or is it all part of a wicked plan to persuade the Water Tribe girl? Find out next chapter! Please review for a quick update!!!**


	68. Chapter 67

***Warning: Slight sexual content **

Book 4 Air

Chapter 67 Rapidly Slow

Aang ran as quick as he could in the marsh, but his physical body slowed him down. He wasn't as light and lithe as he would be in his spirit form. Growing frustrated, Aang took a short rest against a huge oak-like tree. Panting for air, Aang lowered his head trying to focus his mind. It was difficult for the boy to breathe in the misty atmosphere as the strange smells stirred his stomach again. Taking a deep breath, Aang continued on, into the depths of the forest.

Entering into the clearing surrounded by bamboo, Aang suddenly heard a voice.

"Be careful Aang…" the voice said as Aang looked around.

'I recognize that voice!' Aang thought as he turned to see Roku looming out of the bamboo trees.

"You must be strong." Another voice said as Aang turned to see Kyoshi stepping out of the thick trees.

"You must also be brave, little one." A soft voice said as the boy turned and saw Yangchen.

All three Avatars, three spirits of Aang's formers lives confronted him. Aang bowed to the wise spirits as he lifted his head.

"Tell me…Where can I find her?" Aang asked desperately as the three spirits narrowed their eyes.

"Aang, your friend was stolen by the spirit Koh, the face stealer." Roku said as Aang's eyes widen with horror.

"No…" Aang said with disbelief.

"We believe he has not taken her face, but is simply using her as bait." Kyoshi said.

"You must be quick and respond clearly when you face him." Yangchen said softly.

"Remember Aang, you must not show any emotion or he will steal your face." Roku said in warning as Aang nodded his head.

"You will find Koh's lair north from here. Here's someone to help you on your journey." Roku said as he turned showing a large panda bear sitting on the ground.

"Hei Bai!" Aang exclaimed with surprise and joy.

The bear roared out as Aang ran over and petted the animal spirit.

"Go now, Aang, and save your friend." Roku said with a serious expression.

"I will, thank you all for your wisdom." Aang said as he bowed then hopped on He Bai's back and rode off into the thick forest.

* * *

Entering into the Fire Lord's bedroom, Katara noted the small lit candles scattered around the room. It was a romantic setting which made the waterbender blushed even deeper. Slowly making her way to the bed, Katara sat down and looked around. "Zuko?" Katara called out as a dark figure stepped forward.

"Hey…" Zuko said in a low voice.

"Lay on your stomach…" Zuko said as Katara nodded her head. Getting onto the bed, the waterbender lay flat on her stomach as she then heard the footsteps draw closer to the bedside.

Sitting the on edge of the bed, Zuko leaned over and removed the collar of Katara's robe. The girl squeaked out as she squirmed, "Mm…Zuko!" Katara cried out trying to protest his actions.

"Don't worry…I can only see your back…" Zuko said as he pulled down the robe to the end of her hip.

Leaning back, Zuko reached over and poured lukewarm oil onto the girl's back. The strong fragrance of eucalyptus and tea tree filled the air as Katara sighed deeply from the lovely scent.

Zuko then rubbed her back slightly, letting the oil soak into her skin. Katara moaned out as Zuko worked his hands gently over her back. Katara then sighed out, "Harder…" Katara said as she buried her face into the silky soft pillow. Zuko applied slight pressure over her spine then up to her shoulder blades. Katara moaned again as Zuko continued to rub her soft skin. Zuko marveled at her complexion as the candle light reflected against the wet sleek oils, making her back shine a soft hue of dark bronze. The sight was enough to make Zuko's mouth go dry.

Zuko hesitated as Katara moved slightly to get in a more comfortable position. "Mmm…Don't stop, it feels so good." Katara moaned out as she turned her head, gazing at Zuko from the corner of her eye.

Zuko quickly apologized as he rubbed down her spine.

"Mmm…Lower…" Katara said as Zuko gulped, forcing himself to continued the girl's wishes as his hands traveled down further her back. Her fingertips were barely touching the small dimples evenly on the side of her hips, Zuko gazed at the small curves of her body, and she was so erotic in his eyes. The young man couldn't control it any longer. With a single movement Zuko leaned downward, brushing his lips over her shoulder. Katara gasped out then lightly moaned at his tenderness. The waterbender then shut her eyes and whimpered as she felt a hot, wet and soft trail move cross over her neck and slowly down her spine. Zuko licked her back with care as he tasted the oils on the tip of his tongue. "Ah! Zuko!" Katara cried out as he pulled away.

"Yes, princess?" Zuko said in a sensual tone.

Panting softly, Katara turned her body to the side, while covering herself. She looked at Zuko. He was shirtless and smiling at her with a smug expression. Katara took a moment to admire his features. The candle light enhanced his divine, finely chiseled chest and rock hard abs. It also created a soft hue of gold reflecting against his already beautifully molten eyes, making them appear as if they were glowing. Katara's lips parted as Zuko leaned in on the bed, inching closer to her face. Katara gasped out as she felt him kiss her softly. The waterbender gave in to his hot kiss as he hovered over her. The sound of fabric brushing against skin was heard as a low moan escaped Zuko's mouth. The Fire Lord was pressing against the waterbender as a small cloth covered her delicately was careless pushed aside. Katara opened her eyes as she pulled away panting. Confused of the sudden movement, Katara finally realized she was half exposed to the young man. Before she could speak out, Zuko's chest pressed down on her bare breasts…Katara moaned out as she closed her eyes, turning her head away from him.

'Oohh…his body…it feels like he's on fire.' Katara thought as she shut her eyes tighter, whimpering out in embarrassment. Zuko buried his face in the girl's neck and damp hair as he inhaled sharply. 'Her body is so cooling…It feels so good against my skin.' Zuko thought as he lifted his head and gazed down at the anxious waterbender.

Focusing on her lovely face, Zuko spoke out in a husky tone, "You look so beautiful, princess." The young man said as Katara opened her eyes and turned her head, looking at the handsome man above her.

"Zuko…" Katara said in a soft whisper as she blushed.

"Massage me some more." Katara then said without thinking as she then blinked then blushed.

"It felt so good…I don't want you to stop…" Katara said as she turned her head away, trying to hide her embarrassment. Zuko smiled mischievously as he moved to the side and then traced his fingers over her collarbone.

Katara thinned her lips as she slowly arched her back up. Zuko continued to watch the girl's reaction as he gazed at her face. "Are you sure you want me to continue?" Zuko asked making sure she was comfort with this.

Katara nodded her head as she spoke out, "I want you to touch me…please…" Katara said almost breathlessly. Zuko then caressed the girl's neck softly as his fingertips trailed over her collarbone then further down to her peaking mounds. Taking in the sight before him, Zuko admired the dark chocolate areolas around her nipples as he softly cupped her right breast. Katara gasped out as she felt the young man's callused fingers massage her breast slowly as he then rubbed her nipple. The peaked top hardened by his touch as Katara cried out from the sensation. "Zu-ko…" Katara managed to say as she started to pant.

Zuko cupped his whole hand over her chest as he leaned in and claimed her mouth. Kissing Zuko back with all the passion, she could muster; Katara moaned out as she lifted her hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

Their kiss deepened as Zuko leaned over more, resting his side against the half naked waterbender.

Breaking the kiss, Zuko looked down at the girl. His eyes fogged with lust as he kissed her lips then down her jaw line. He continued to kiss her further down her neck then lightly over her collarbone. Nibbling lightly as Katara moaned out rubbing his shoulder and the back of his neck. Zuko then lifted his head lightly as he stared at the girl's breasts. Katara blushed as she shut her eyes, 'Why must he look at me like that?' Katara thought as she then gasped feeling wetness over her breast as Zuko continued to suck her left nipple.

"Ah! Zuko…!" Katara exclaimed as she then gripped the back of his hair.

The Fire lord took as aggression as he lightly bit on her peaking breast. Katara cry out from the strange yet pleasurable feeling.

Thinning her lips before she cry out again, Katara gasped as she felt Zuko massage her other breast, tweaking her nipple with his fingertips in slow movements. As he sucks on the other, flicking it with his tongue slightly.

Katara closed her eyes as she then panted out, "Zuko…please…stop…it's too much!" Katara cried out as she felt like she wanted to buckle her hips.

Zuko pulled away as he chuckled, "Why, my princess? Aren't you enjoying it?" Zuko said in a teasing matter.

Katara blushed as she tried to think of some excuse, yet nothing came to mind.

"It's driving me crazy…please no more…" Katara said as she blushed unsure on how to take the heating feeling in her stomach.

"Heh…Are you sure?" Zuko said as he traced his fingers over the girl's stomach and hip. Katara gasped as she squirmed, "Wah, don't do that!" Katara cried out as she felt like she was getting somehow burned. Her mind when blank as her body craved for more…She couldn't understand why.

'His fingers are so hot…I can feel it…Like my skin is on fire! It's too much!' Katara complained in her thoughts

Katara then placed her hand on his bare chest trying to push him away. Looking up at him, Katara gasped. His eyes were a deep color, almost like a dark metallic gold filled with desire and lust. Katara's lips parted in awe, he was like a God. A sun god fallen from the heavens.

Zuko looked down at the waterbender; her blue eyes were glistening in the soft candlelight as her moist lips parted slightly. Her rich dark hair fanned out over the bed in curls and curvy, like the rolling waves of the ocean. Her exotic skin and gorgeously bare breasts humped over her chest perfectly. She was like water nymph, mystical and beautiful all at once.

He wanted to take her, claim her as his. Zuko licked his lips as firmly placed his hand on her hip. Katara squeaked out as she was brought out of her trace. Zuko leaned down, as his nose touches her, he stared at her deeply…

"Zuko?" Katara asked as she looked into the lord's eyes confused by his action.

"I'm sorry…" Zuko said in a low voice, almost a whisper as he pushed himself off the bed. Katara sat up and grabbed his wrist, "Wait…" Katara said as Zuko looked back.

Their eyes glistened as they stared at one another; the sight of a flickering candle then came into view as silence filled the room.

* * *

The sight of a black leather glove placed on a slender hand was seen, as Aeron dressed in her mercenary's outfit of tight pants and dark red velvet vest with leather straps. Her wrists covered with leather binds and her black hair tied up in a high pony tail. Lastly, Aeron slipped on her black boots that covered her calves and stopped to her knees, tightly fasten with leather ties.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Cole asked as Aeron turned her head to him.

"Of course…" Aeron said fully determined to full-fill her plan.

Before Aeron left the hut, Cole quickly grabbed her then kissed her. The girl's eyes widen slightly before she kissed him back.

"Take care…" Cole said as he looked into Aeron's eyes.

"Don't worry…I will." Aeron said as she smiled lightly before leaving the small house.

* * *

Pacing down the trail, Aeron swiftly entered into the city. Entering into the dark alley ways as she ran down pass the white buildings, the view of the stone path with patches of moss was seen as she reached a landmark near the marketplace. Pressing her back against the wall, Aeron panted as she breathed slowly.

'If I just reach the office, I can find her exact location.' Aeron thought as she narrowed her eyes.

Aeron then ran up pass the building then entered into the back storage room. Plying open the lock from the door, Aeron skillful unlatched the door then entered. Slowly making her through the hallway, Aeron then managed to pass by two guards as she turned. Turning back around, Aeron then bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry…" the voice said as Aeron's eyes widen with shock. Looking up Aeron's mouth lightly opened as she saw the young man from before.

The Water Tribesman…

* * *

Sokka looked down at the girl in front of him. He blinked before finally recognizing her. "The fighter girl from the festival…" Sokka said to himself before Aeron quickly covered his mouth.

"Shh! don't speak! Understand?" Aeron said in a threatening tone as Sokka nodded his head.

"Now…" Aeron said as she looked around.

"Come with me…" the girl said as she quickly grabbed the young man and hide in an empty hallway.

As she released her hold on Sokka, he quickly responded, "What are you doing here?" the Water Tribe warrior asked as Aeron narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't I not say, 'Don't speak?'" Aeron said in a low tone with slight annoyance.

"I don't care about that! Now tell me, what are you doing here?" Sokka asked becoming suspicious.

Aeron closed her eyes and spoke, "I am here to save the Mother of the Fire Nation." Aeron said softly as she opened her eyes then turned to the young man.

"Mother of the Fire Nation?" Sokka questioned as Aeron covered his mouth again.

"Quiet! Someone will hear you!" Aeron said in a hushed whisper.

Sokka muffled against her hand as he tried to breathe. Aeron pulled away then grabbed his collar, "Listen, you've got to help me. Go over there by the counter and see if you can find any files on a prison cell." Aeron said as Sokka pulled away.

"Hey, hold up. Who says I'm going to help you?" Sokka said offended as he fixed his collar.

"'Cuz if you don't, an innocent person will die." Aeron said in a serious tone as her eyes glistened.

Sokka narrowed his eyes then sighed. He knew he couldn't let that happen…

"Fine…I'll help you. Now, what should I be looking for?" Sokka asked as Aeron pointed to the counter near the entrance.

"There should be a file box holding the documents. Go in there and find a number dating a prison cell. I got your back…" Aeron whispered as Sokka nodded his head.

Slowly and causally Sokka walked over to the empty counter desk, looking if anyone was around. When the coast was clear, Sokka quickly opened the box, looking through the papers. When he read through the letters, he then found a number one hundred and a prison cell seal. As he took the paper in his hands, he was stopped by a loud voice.

"You there! What are you doing?" a guard called out as another entered the room.

"Who me? Ahh, I was just getting something for…the Fire Lord. Yea, he needed this paper right away." Sokka said as he tried to pick a good lie.

"Oh really? Only authorized guards and General Sho are permitted to touch any document from this desk." One guard said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Sokka then laughed nervously as he tried to think of a quick way to escape. Just then a small ball popped into the room, the three looked down at it. Before anyone could react the ball exploded into a smoke haze blinding the guards.

"Quickly! Run!" Aeron called out as she grabbed Sokka's wrist and pulled him away from the distraction.

"Diao! Hurry, don't let them get away!" the guard coughed out as the female guard ran after them.

Diao grinded her teeth as she ran following the two teens down the hallway, "Get back here!" Diao called out as the view of the doorway was seen.

* * *

**Oh no! Will Aeron and Sokka escape? Stay tune for more next chapter! Please review!!!**


	69. Chapter 68 part 1

Book 4 Air

Chapter 68 Fall into Hell

Part One

Running down the hall, hand in hand, the girl and native Water Tribe warrior swiftly paced to the entrance. Once outside, Aeron led Sokka into the marketplace crowded with townspeople. Diao shortly exited out of the building as she narrowed her eyes. 'Damn it…I lost them…' Diao thought as she then turned and noticed four guardsmen on post.

"Report to Sergeant Cheo and General Sho. We have a stolen document and seal of important information; we can not let it leak out into the city." Diao said as two of the men left for back up.

"What are General Sho's orders?" one guard asked as Diao narrowed her eyes. "We must retrieve that document, at any cost necessary…" Diao said as the other men looked at one another.

* * *

Azula lay on a new futon, clean and dry as she tried to sleep. Earlier she was given a warm bath and hot meal; the girl managed to relax a bit easier as she closed her eyes.

Just then a heavy dense feeling surrounded the girl as she then cried out. 'He's back! He's back!' Azula frantically thought in her mind as she gripped her head.

The sight of ten long roach-like legs encircled the girl as a voice spoke out, "Hello my dear…They seem to be taking care of you more." the spirit said with a low chuckle.

"Please…Just leave me alone!" Azula cried out as the spirit stopped his laughter.

"Leave you? You are the one who said you didn't want to be alone…Abandon from everyone who ever cared about you…" the spirit said taunting the girl.

"No…No! It's not true!" Azula cried out. "They love me…" the girl said in a low whisper as she opened her eyes.

"Hmm…They only tell you what you want to hear…" the spirit said as Azula's eyes widen.

"_Please…We can make things better…It doesn't have to be like this."_

'He…He lied?' Azula thought as she remembered the young man's hopeful words that still rang in her ears.

"They don't care about you…All they gain for having you in this world was your rare talents as a firebender. Your rare blue fire…such a lovely, destructive power you have…" the spirit said as he lifted one of his clawed legs and brushed away Azula's bangs.

The girl flinched as she turned to face the spirit. Never once had she ever seen the creature's face. She wanted to…She wanted to see him. "Where is your face?" the girl asked as the spirit paused.

"I cannot reveal my face to you. I don't want to risk taking you just yet…" the spirit said with a dark chuckle.

"What do you mean, take me?" Azula asked as she sniffed out.

"Heh…Princess…Would you want to leave this hell and join me in heaven?" the spirit asked as Azula's eyes lit up.

"To join you…In heaven…" the girl repeated as she slowly thought about it.

'But everyone who is trying to help me…I can't just leave them…' Azula thought as she then felt dizzy.

"_**Go with him…Join the Great Spirit into the gates of heaven…" **_a low voice said in a malicious tone.

"_**You will never feel pain, you will never get hurt ever again…" **_another voice said darkly with a light chuckle.

"_**Go with him…Go…with…him…"**_

"Stop…Stop! No I won't! I won't go with you!!!" Azula cried out as she then gasped as she felt the air thicken with dark energy.

"Hmm…Very well…Normally I would have taken you by force…But I have enough for my collection. Just remember, princess…You were quite a rare find…" the spirit said as he chuckled loudly as the heavy spiritual energy slowly disappeared and Azula gasped out for breathe.

"Ah…Ahh…He's gone…He's gone…" Azula said panted out as she lowered her head.

* * *

Running passed the stands and through a dark alley way, the two teens stopped catching their breaths as they panted.

"I think-I think we're safe here." Aeron panted out as Sokka recovered. "Well we got the paper, now what?" Sokka said as Aeron stood straight. "We go to the prison cell." Aeron said as she started to walk to the capital.

"Wait, tell me…Exactly who is it that you plan to save?" Sokka asked as he stopped the girl.

"Her name is Ursa, Wife of Fire Lord Ozai and princess to her nation." Aeron said with the tone of pride.

"Ursa…? Zuko's mother!" Sokka said finally understanding.

"Hmm…? You know the new Fire Lord?" Aeron asked interested.

"Of course…He helped trained the Avatar, fire bending. He helped win the war. If it wasn't for hi-

"Stop it! You're lying!!!" Aeron screamed out as Sokka stared at her in shock from her sudden outburst.

"He-he is the one who ordered troops into my village. He was the one who wiped us out!" Aeron cried out as she clenched her fists with rage.

"He is the son of Ozai. Hatred and war is in his blood." Aeron said darkly as Sokka quickly grabbed her. "How dare you say that! He is helping his nation, your nation! You must have him mixed up with Ozai. There's no way he could have done that!" Sokka said offended by the girl's words.

"It was when Ozai was defeated…That troops entered into my village and killed the last of us! My ill father, boyfriend and I were the only ones who managed to escape!" Aeron cried out as tears fell down her face.

Sokka sighed, he understood her pain…But the war was over. She had to learn to let go of that pain…

"Listen to me…I know Zuko and he would never do something like that…Trust me." Sokka said as he looked deeply into the young woman's eyes. Aeron looked at the Water Tribe warrior. His blue eyes still held that raw determination she witness on the stage.

"You people are so strange…" Aeron said in a soft whisper as she pulled away from the young man wiping her tears.

"What?" Sokka asked as Aeron smiled, "I have heard in old tales of the Water Tribes…That your people have a sense of community and love that holds them together through anything, you can adapt to change…I admire that…" Aeron said in a low, soft voice with a hint of envy.

Sokka blinked then blushed, "You make it seem like we're something out of a story." Sokka said with embarrassment as Aeron giggled lightly.

"Is that so? Hmm, I wonder what fate has in store for us, then." Aeron said as she looked up at the cloudy skies.

"Heh…Yea." Sokka said in a low tone as he lowered his head.

"Come then, we have to hurry." Aeron said as she started to walk up the hillside.

"Yea…" Sokka said as he followed.

* * *

Entering into a clearing, Aang saw the glooming large, gnarled tree casted in a landmark of elevated rock formations, much like the Patola Mountains in the Air territories. Aang took a deep breathe as he slowly walked up to Koh's lair. The branches dug out and broken aside from the gaping hole inside; Aang paced inside as the light grew dim underneath the earth. As he continued on in the tunnel, Aang kept his breath low and shallow as he stepped each step quietly.

Lowering his head under a branch, Aang entered into a massive clearing surrounded in a circular formation of the roots entwining a small figure on a platform of a huge water lily.

Aang was in awestruck as the sight of patches of rays of light beaming down on the girl as she lay curled in a ball.

"To-ph…Toph!" Aang exclaimed as the girl sat up. Her green eyes widen as her long black hair swayed in a singled movement to the side as she stared at the boy. Tears formed in her sightful eyes as she then cried out, "Aang!" Toph cried as she then gasped out, "I-I can...I can

She couldn't speak she was so surprised and happy. He found her, she was saved.

Aang quickly jumped up on the platform and held Toph in his arms bridal style, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." Aang said in a low whisper. Toph clinged to his neck as she muffled out, "Aang…" Toph said as tears fell down her eyes. Just then a voice spoke out.

"You must go now, before he returns!" a soft yet frantic voice called out.

Aang turned to the shadows as he saw an outline of a woman. "Of course…" Aang said as he then jumped down off a large branch then ran down the dark tunnel.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter; I'll be cutting this into two parts. I hope you enjoyed it and also no; there is no romance with Aeron and Sokka. Aeron just likes him that all. I mean, Sokka is popular with the ladies right?**

**As for our favorite Zutara couple, they'll come in next chapter. Please review for a quick update!!!**


	70. Chapter 69 part 2

***Warning: Mild sexual contact and violence**

Book 4 Air

Chapter 69 Where Heaven meets Earth

Part Two

Her fingers caressed over his arm and up his shoulder as the half naked waterbender leaned in, kissing behind Zuko's' neck. Katara sat up more as she wrapped her arms around his hard chest. Zuko closed his eyes as he lifted his hands, holding the girl's hands over his body. Leaning forward, Katara pressed her bare breasts on Zuko's back. The young man gasped out as he then inhaled sharply. "Katara…?" Zuko panted out as the waterbender smiled.

She loved how he says her name when he's surprised and aroused. He added more depth into her name, giving it more meaning to her as she rubbed her fingers over his star-shaped scar on his chest.

Resting her head on his right shoulder, the girl spoke in a sensual tone, "It's alright…Let me return the favor…" Katara whispered in the lord's ear as Zuko tried to protest only to feel a slender hand rub the bulge in his pants.

Zuko's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he moaned out. His mouth went dry as he tried to lick his lips. Slowly Zuko turned slightly as he reached over and cupped the young woman's left breast. Katara moaned softly as she continued to rub the bump in between Zuko's legs. Katara blushed as she felt the muscle grow harder in her fingertips.

Zuko turned completely around as Katara leaned forward into his arms. The two kissed passionately as Zuko pushed onward, causing the girl to fall back on the bed. Her head softly landed on the pillows as her hair fanned out gracefully. Zuko panted as he hovered over her.

"If only you knew…What you do to me…" Zuko said in low huskily whisper.

"Zuko…" Katara said as the young man leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"I want you…" Zuko said in a deep voice as Katara shivered.

"As do I…" Katara said as she blushed.

Zuko firmly gripped Katara's shoulder as his fingers raked down her arm, "Do you? Are you sure…? Do you think you can handle a firebender?" Zuko said smugly as Katara panted out.

"Yes! I can…" Katara said as her eyes glistened deeply.

Zuko smirked as he kissed her softly then deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arm under waist, pulling her up. Her breasts crushed against his chest as she moaned out in their heated kiss.

Searing with lust and passion, the two teens were lost in each other's arms as Zuko grinded his harden manhood up against Katara's lower stomach. She gasped out as Zuko then claimed her neck. Sucking her delicate mocha flesh, Zuko nibbled on her neck lightly as Katara scratched down his muscular back. Zuko then kissed down her neck passed her collarbone and down in between her breasts. Katara blushed as she felt his hot wet kisses travel further down her body. "Zuko!" Katara cried out as she felt his warm hand tuck underneath her robe, he started to pull back the fabric. Quickly, Katara grabbed his wrist.

"Don't look!" Katara cried out as she then paused, "Just touch…" Katara said as her cheeks heated up.

Zuko blinked then smiled, "Of course…Princess." Zuko said saying the last word ardently as Katara shivered by his voice.

Zuko trailed his hand under the robe, as he felt his way pass her belly button then over her inner thigh. Katara clenches her fingers as she turned her head to the side, becoming embarrassed.

Zuko closed his eyes as he rubbed his fingers over her womanhood, feeling light traces of fuzzy pubic hair. It turned Zuko on even more…She had signs of being a young woman. A beautiful young woman…

Zuko opened his eyes as he concentrated to the center of her core. Guiding his fingertips to the small slit of her folds, Zuko slowly rubbed the outside of her lower area. Katara whimpered as she shut her eyes tightly, "Zuko…" Katara cried out as she urged him to continue.

Zuko took his index finger and slowly slide into her wet folds, Zuko chuckled, "My…my…Katara." Zuko said with amusement as he rubbed the wetness off his finger.

Katara blushed deeply, as she felt his finger touch her again, diving slowly inside her. Zuko gulped as he felt the raging heat inside her. So warm…so wet…

The Fire Lord then pulled out his finger then slowly licked his digit in front of Katara. Her eyes widen as she then closed her legs together squirming as she cried out, "Don't do that, it's embarrassing…" Katara said as she shut her eyes.

"It's sweet…" Zuko said as he paused, "Sweet like honey…" Zuko said as he then hovered over Katara kissing her lips deeply. Katara gasped out as she tasted the slight sweet flavor of herself on his lips.

Pulling away, Zuko then rolled on the bed and sighed out. Katara turned her then rolled on her stomach. "Are you alright?" Katara asked as she reached over and brushed aside the young man's bangs.

"Yea…" Zuko breathe out then spoke again, "I just think we should stop before this continues any further…" Zuko said as he closed his eyes.

"Hmm…Alright, I don't mind…" Katara said with a smile as she leaned in and rested her head on his chest, taking a deep breathe. Zuko then lengthened out his arm and caressed the girl's wavy hair.

"Are you hungry?" Katara asked as Zuko blinked. "Yea, a little…We'll get up soon…Just lay here with me for a while." Zuko said as he nuzzled his head on her forehead.

"Hmm…'k…" Katara said softly as she leaned against the Fire Lord.

Katara closed her eyes as she felt the stirring emotions flooding through out her body and mind. She wanted to continue, but she respects Zuko's feelings more than some heavy petting. She still couldn't understand why he was still so hesitant. She could sense he wanted her for a long time. The way he would gaze at her with those lustful golden eyes, and sly smile, yet he would always stop himself. Was it a personal choice? Or was something else keeping him from going any further? Katara brushed the thought aside as she snuggled closer to the Fire Lord. She loved the warmth his body seemed to produce, somehow flaring off his body like a soft flame. Along with his intoxicating scent of smoke and pine, it was enough for the girl to melt in his arms all over again. Katara smiled warmly as she continued to soak up his warmth and affection as the two drifted into a light slumber.

* * *

Running through the thick bark and roots, Aang saw a dim light at the end of the tunnel. "We're almost out Toph!" Aang exclaimed as he inched closer to the exit.

Once outside, the airbender smiled happily, "We made it!" Aang said as he placed the girl down.

"Aang wait!" Toph called out as she felt the ground rumble, something was moving underground…Something fast!

The earth then separated underneath them as Toph screamed out. "Aang!" Toph cried as she looked at the airbender in the golden light. Everything seemed to stop in slow motion as the earthbender took in the sight before her.

For the first time…She saw what he looked like. His white skin with blue tattooed arrows etched into his body, his brightly colored orange and yellow outfit, and his beautiful gray eyes. For the first time…Her heart skipped a beat.

Aang cried out for the girl as he reached out for her, "Toph!" Aang shouted as Toph's long bangs covered her eyes as her hair swayed wildly in the air.

As the two children slowly drifted apart, a large long figure rose from the ground below. Its long roach-like legs curled as its face closed a massive eye-like head, the sight of a scream blue-nosed mandrill roared loudly as the spirit hunched over gazing at the airbender.

"So we meet again, young Avatar!" Koh said in a dark voice.

Aang lowered his head as he took a deep breath, 'Show no emotion…No emotion at all.' Aang said to himself as he lifted his head. "How dare you steal Toph." Aang said in a dull tone but inside he was raging with anger.

"Hm…Hmm…Hmmm…You have done well, young Avatar. Much better than your previous self could have ever succeeded." Koh said with praise as he lowered his body down to the boy, blocking his chance in reaching Toph.

"But the question is…Will you do what you couldn't to another human being? Will you kill me?" Koh said in a low, taunting whisper as Aang clenched his fist.

A part of him, deep down wanted to. This spirit has tormented too many loved ones in his life. Yet he couldn't…Another side of him just wanted to take Toph and leave this hell!

What should he do? What can he do?

* * *

Entering into the capital, Aeron and Sokka ran to the huge towering prison. Much to the two teen's surprise, there was no guard at post. Still they entered into the building.

As Aeron ran pass by cell by cell, as she looked for the number one hundred and the prison's crest above the doorway. She came across the last door, with the symbol of a winged dragon. Placing her hand on the handle, Aeron pulled on the latch. The girl's eyes widen, "It's unlocked…" Aeron said to herself as she then quickly pulled down the latch and opened the door.

Looking inside the cell, Aeron gasped. "No…" the girl said in shock.

* * *

Aang clenched his teeth as he gripped his hand into a fist. How could he get passed him?

Koh chuckled as his face turned into the emotionless Noh mask with red lips and dark eyes. "It's hopeless...There is no escape!" Koh said in a low, maliciously voice.

Then suddenly, a white blur sped pass Toph as she quickly turned. "What was that?!" Toph exclaimed as the white blur jumped on Koh's long segment body, piercing his flesh. Koh hissed as he curled his body knocking the figure off his back. The figure landed in front of Aang. It was a head of a polar bear with a man's body dressed in blue attire.

"Kuruk!" Aang called out in surprise as the past Avatar gripped tightly on his whale tooth spear.

"Take the girl and flee, Aang! He's mine." Kuruk said as he narrowed his eyes forming into a fighting stance.

Aang quickly leaped over the spirit's body then grabbed Toph's hand. "Hurry, Toph!" Aang said as he ran into the marsh with the earthbender, leading the way.

"No!" Koh yelled as he then changed his blank Noh mask into the face of an angered man with a long black beard.

"You will pay for your interference!" Koh screamed as he charged at the Water Tribe man.

Kuruk smirked lightly, "This is what I've been waiting for…Don't worry Ummi, I'll come to you soon." Kuruk said as the sight of Koh aiming his sharp pointed claws towards the man was seen.

* * *

**Yay! Toph and Aang managed to escape! Also, what did Aeron and Sokka find in the cell? How is Mai doing? Stay tune and find out next chapter! REVIEW for quick updates!**


	71. Chapter 70

Book 4 Air

Chapter 70 Could Love be Blind?

Aeron gasped out as she saw the cell, it was empty. The girl cried out, "No! We were too late!" Aeron yelled out in frustration, Sokka then turned back and spoke, "Maybe they just left; we can still catch them!" Sokka said as Aeron turned and looked at the Water Tribe boy.

"Are you kidding?! Do you know what they do to criminals here?!" Aeron cried out as the young man narrowed his eyes.

Sighing Aeron looked away, "Of course not…" the girl said as she closed her eyes.

"Never mind, that! We have to move quickly!" Sokka said as he grabbed the girl's hand and raced out of the building.

* * *

Walking down the hall, Katara left Zuko's room moments ago to change into a different outfit for her meal later on. She grew embarrassed how she felt asleep in the lord's arms, but he didn't seem to mind.

As she entered into an opened hallway, Katara noticed the different scrolls on the red walls. Then something caught her eye, a large beast like figure painted on the far end of the wall was seen. The large creature's skin was dark red with a short neck with big paw like hands as he wore golden bracelets on his wrists and ankles. Above the animal like man was the symbol for Agni.

Katara's lips parted, "Agni…" the girl said as she whispered the God's name.

"Surprised of the God's form?" a voice said as Katara turned to see a man no older than thirty as he respectably bowed to the girl.

"Kind of…It's strange…His form reminds me of the polar spirit in my tribe." Katara said with a light smile.

"Yes…Most spirits take the form of animals, they are the closest forms in the beginning of time, thus they feel more connected." General Jee said with wonder as he looked up at the painting.

"You know a lot…" Katara said impressed as she studied the general next to her.

'I remember him…He would often be by Zuko's side…' Katara thought as she looked at the man.

"What did the hime look like?" Katara asked in a curious tone as she turned her attention back to the painting. The General smiled faintly as he replied.

"The woman's face was lost in the testament long before any had a chance to paint her image. But from what the scrolls say, she was a rare beauty. The form of a human body and heart, that is why the God and Golden dragon fallen for her, she was special." Jee said as he narrowed his eyes.

Katara then sighed.

The legend was still unclear for the girl. She wanted to know more. How the story ended.

Katara smiled as she then looked down the hall, "Thank you…I think I understand a little bit more now." Katara said as Jee bowed to her.

"I am glad, Miss…" General Jee said as he then stepped next to the girl.

"Would you like me to escort you to your bedroom?" Jee asked politely as Katara nodded her head.

"Yes, that would be nice…" Katara said as Jee led her down the hall.

* * *

As Aang entered into the clearing where the towering torii stood underneath the canopy above of thick branches, the airbender smiled as he looked down at the girl. He's gonna make it.

As he hopped on the dry land from the gate, Aang then turned to see Hei Bai.

The panda spirit opened his mouth and roared as a beam of light shot from its head onto the two children. Their forms glowed in the blue hued light as they slowly disappeared from the realm, before they completely vanished; Aang smiled and spoke, "Thank you Hei Bai." The airbender gratefully said as the two left the Spirit World.

* * *

Five Sages and four cadres stood around the four torii towers in front of the shrine as Iroh stepped forth. Holding a sutra scroll in his hands, the old general took a deep breath. "They are here…" Iroh said under his breath as a swirl of energy formed at the first gate of Mizu torii. Then a shot of light passed by each gate as the torii's lit up a bright white light blinding the Sage's and cadre's eyes. Iroh remained still as he gripped his hold on the sutra.

Two figures slowly formed on the ground. The sight of a boy tightly holding a frail girl as the view of Aang and Toph was seen. As their forms fully returned to the land of the living, the five Sages quickly sealed the torii's with binding scrolls then bowed their heads in pray. The four cadres surrounded the two children as Iroh kneeled down to them. Placing the sutra on the unconscious girl's head, Iroh chanted a small pray then stood up slowly. "The gates have been sealed, and Toph has been saved." Iroh said as his serious expression soften as Aang smiled.

The airbender gradually stood up still holding the girl in his arms. His legs buckled as his eyes grew heavy. "I did it…" Aang hoarsely whispered as the four cadres quickly grabbed him and girl before he nearly fell backwards.

Holding the now unconscious boy and girl, the four men looked up at Iroh. The old general then ordered for the young war heroes to be taken into care at the infirmary.

As Aang and Toph were led away, Iroh closed his eyes. 'May the spirits, have been kind…' Iroh prayed as he then bowed to the Sages then retreated to the palace.

* * *

As Katara got dressed, she then stepped out the door. Looking down, Katara saw a rolled up scroll neatly placed by her doorway. "What's this?" Katara said to herself as she picked up the finely tied paper.

"Katara, there has been a slight change in plans…The Fire Lord had to leave for an important meeting. Please return to your quarters until further notice…" Ming said as she bowed entering into the hall. Katara nodded her head as she then asked Ming a question, "Exactly, who is General Jee, Ming?"

Ming blinked the smiled, "He is Zuko's advisor and high ranked general of the golden flame fleet. General Jee is a loyal friend and close friend to former General Iroh." Ming asked as she bowed her head.

The waterbender then smiled down at the scroll, "I see…Well thank you, Ming." Katara said. After the servant girl left, Katara entered into her room with the scroll in hand.

* * *

As Katara comfortably sat in her bed, the waterbender opened the scroll excited to read the next part of the story.

"_Do you know? The speed at which cherry blossoms fall?" a soft feminine voice said as the God of Fire turned his head at the hime._

_The two lovers would meet secretly in a lush garden every morning. The two usually sat under a cherry tree, where sakura blossoms bloomed every season making the area enriched with its beauty and scent._

"_No…Tell me." Agni asked interested as he gazed at the woman's face._

"_Five centimeters per second." The hime said as she lifted her up looking at the falling petals above her._

"_Hmm…" Agni hummed as he then looked out at the plentiful flowers surrounding the garden._

_Just then a loud roar shouted through the air, as the sight of a flying beast flew above the skies. _

"_Oh no! He found us!" the hime cried out as Agni quickly grabbed the woman's wrist and they ran out of the garden._

"_Hurry, we must enter into the caves of Wei!" Agni yelled out as the hime struggled to keep up._

"_Wait, Agni!" the woman cried as the Fire God stopped. "What is it?" Agni quickly said as he panted out._

"_We cannot keep doing this…We can't be together!" the hime cried out as tears build up in her soft violet eyes. Agni stared at the woman as he let her words sink in, he choked out as he spoke passionately._

"_Then tell me…At what…At what speed must I live…to see you again?" Agni said as he held the woman in his arms._

_The woman shed her tears as she pulled away, "No…We…can't…" the woman said as she started to step away._

"_Come with me…" Agni said in a desperate loving tone as he reached out to her. "Come with me…" the God repeated as the woman closed her eyes._

"_I will love you…" the hime said with a short pause, "Until my dying day…" the woman said in a light whisper as she then fled off into the forest. Agni stood, heartbroken as the sound of a roaring beast shot through the skies and the clouds shifted to a dark gray almost black color, rain then fell from the heavens as Agni cried out his lover's name._

* * *

Stirring in her sleep, Toph opened her eyes. The blurred vision of a strange unusual color confused the girl as she sat up. Rubbing her eyes, Toph let her eyes adjust to the vibrant room of red and gold. "You are awake…Please you must not move yet." A young nurse said the girl as Toph started to stand up.

"Aang…Where's Aang!" Toph cried out as she started to wobble as she frantically looked around.

"Relax, Miss Bei Fong. He is resting in the other room…" the nurse said as she tried to calm the girl down.

"I need to see him! Get out of my way!" Toph yelled as she pushed the young woman to the side and ran to the doorway.

As Toph entered into the second room, a doctor and two nurses looked up at the earthbender girl, "Return to your room. Avatar Aang needs his rest." The doctor said as he looked down at the girl with impatience.

"Leave…" Toph said in a low threatening voice.

"But-

"Leave this room now!" Toph cried out as the doctor and two nurses quickly left the room. Toph then took eight big steps to Aang's bedside. Her sightful eyes watered with tears as she reached out and held the airbender's hand.

"I never knew I could feel like this. Like I was never blind…Now I can see…I can see everything…Every day, I never stopped. I never stopped missing you. Can-can you listen to my heart, Twinkle Toes? Can you hear it sing? It sings for you, Aang…I-I love you…" Toph said as tears fell down her face as she openingly confessed to the sleeping boy. Closing her eyes, Toph then cried on the edge of the bed. Her bangs fanned out over Aang's hand as she wept.

"I never stopped missing you either…" a faint voice said as Toph gasped lifting her head up as her cheeks tinted with red.

"I love you too…Toph." Aang said as he smiled weakly.

"You-you knuckle head!" Toph cried out as she hit the side of his arm, becoming embarrassed. Aang yelped out as Toph then apologized.

* * *

**I know I promised some Zutara in this chapter…But instead I gave you some sweet Taang fluff! Yay Toph was saved! Please stay tune for some more next chapter! Here are some questions to ponder about:**

**Where is Ursa? How will everyone take the news of Toph seeing for the first time? What happened to Koh the face stealer? Where's Mai in all of this? Please review for a fast update!!!!**

**A/N: Thank you ****XxHoneyLemonsxX for using the five centimeters quote for my story!**

**This chapter was inspired by the Moulin Rouge movie and song "****You could be happy" by Snow Patrol **


	72. Chapter 71

Book 4 Air

Chapter 71 Taken

A servant girl pulled up the robes over narrow feminine shoulders as she dressed the dark haired woman. "Would you like me to style your hair, my lady." the servant girl asked as she bowed her head.

"Yes, thank you, Miki." The woman said softly as she looked at the mirror in front of her.

The servant girl nodded her head she then took two strands of the woman's hair then gently shaped them into a simple bun, then let the rest of the woman's hair down. Ursa smiled as she looked at her new outfit. The velvety burgundy silk soothed her skin as the colors made her soft features appear to glow.

"General Iroh will meet you soon, my lady." Miki said as she bowed her head then left the room.

Ursa's smile then slowly faded as she then closed her eyes.

The councils have given her one last request, and granted her wish, to see her son again.

A low knock came from the door as an old man walked in, "It is time…" Iroh said as Ursa turned her head.

"Yes…" Ursa said softly as she stood up.

* * *

Colorful designs of white jasmine flowers scattered with red spider lilies etched in the dark red silks of Katara's dress was seen as she walked down the hallway. News of Aang and Toph's arrive was sent and Katara quickly paced to the infirmary.

Entering into a long narrow corridor hallway, the waterbender looked up at a small sign with the symbols meaning, intensive care unit. She then walked in, holding her breath.

The room was painted a soft gold hue with a stripe of red across the walls in the unit, with four windows along the wall. A small bed was facing forward with a boy hidden in the thick blankets of white cotton. Katara slowly stepped to the airbender's side. Her expression held worry and concern as she saw the Avatar's current state. Dark circles under his eyes with sores over his cheeks and throughout his arms and body.

"Aang…" Katara said softly as she then heard footsteps enter into the room. "Wow, so this is what you _look_ like." A smug feminine voice said as Katara turned to see the earthbender.

"What did you just say?" Katara said confused as Toph chuckled, "I can see, Katara." Toph said with a smile as she lifted her bangs out of her face revealing her two sightful eyes of dark jade.

"H-how is that even possible!" Katara exclaimed as she looked at her friend noticing the distinct sign of her pupils fully functioning, as the light entered the dark orbs and contacted.

"Beats me…All I know is…I can see now…" Toph said with a small smirk as she folded her arms over her chest.

Katara smiled warmly, it was a miracle for Toph to finally see, Katara was happy for the girl.

Lowering her head lightly, Katara then turned to Aang's sleeping form, "We should leave and let him rest…" Katara said in a motherly tone as she started to walk out the door.

As the two girls left the room then walked down the hall, a male servant hastily paced up to them. "Forgive me, but orders were sent that you, ladies to return to your rooms." The man said as Toph crossed her arms in an upset fashion, "Why should we?" Toph said growing tried of all these orders and regulations of the Fire Nation Palace.

"General Iroh has ordered it, if you have an complaint, inform General Jee." The man said as he bowed then passed by the two girls.

"Toph, we should listen to Iroh's order. It must be important." Katara said trying to be reasonable about the solution.

"I come here after being dragged to the Spirit World then back and they expect me to just wait around when something serious could happen?!" Toph said as she grew more impatient as her eyes expression slight annoyance.

Katara sighed then thought about Toph's words, she felt bad that she didn't think of what the girl had gone through. It would be only natural for the stubborn girl to want some payback.

"Listen, how about we go to my room for a while, and then later I'll find Zuko and ask him what happened…Okay?" Katara said as she tried to change the earthbender's mind.

"I guess so…" Toph said as she gave in.

Katara smiled faintly as she placed her hand on the girl's back and walked with her down the hallway to her bedroom quarters.

* * *

A dark taupe segment body curled in the moist earth, the spirit growled as he narrowed his emotionless eyes of the Noh mask. His lips snarled angrily as he lifted his upper body. Stabs of blood gushing out of his wounds which were slowly healing, the sight of the spirit's eyes were seen as he closed them.

'Curse him…' the creature thought as his mind filled with a deeper loathe towards the Avatar boy.

"I will have my revenge…" Koh said in a low malicious voice as he buried underneath the soil.

* * *

Sitting in her cell, Mai slowly closed her eyes. Hours felt like days, as she tried to remain calm and relaxed. Perhaps she'll escape this prison cell if she behaved.

As her dull eyes completely closed, she then felt the strong dense aura surround her small room. Her body felt like trembling, but she held still as she opened her eyes. In front of her was the Great Spirit, the face-stealer Koh. "What do you want?" Mai asked in a boring tone.

"Join me…and together we can have our revenge." The spirit said in a low voice.

Mai narrowed her eyes, "You think I want revenge?" Mai asked slightly amused.

"I can tell…You wish to be free…To no longer follow another, but to follow your own path." Koh said with a twisted smile.

"Hmm…and if I refuse?" Mai said as Koh chuckled.

"I will kill the Fire Lord." Koh said as Mai closed her eyes.

He will kill Zuko? Her precious prince…? No.

"Fine…I'll join you, but for his sake, only." Mai said as she slowly stood up.

"Very well then…Let us go." The spirit said as he wrapped his body around the thin girl. Encircling his segments, hugging her form, Mai clenched her teeth.

Then as soon as he arrived, his form vanished along with the human girl. Guards gasped as they saw the girl suddenly disappeared out of thin air. One guard rapidly yelled out for General Sho to come immediately.

* * *

'_For the first time, the woman was afraid of the Golden Dragon. Yet she did not show it, she did not let the beast see through her breaking heart._

"_Why would you not at the tower? I had a meal for you, my princess…" the dragon said as he walked up to the hime._

"_Forgive me, for my tardiness Lord Jidu..." the hime said as she bowed her head. The Golden Dragon smirked at the woman. Her long black hair draped over her shoulders and neck; making her look very appealing._

"_You will meet me at the courtyard under the full moon. Do not keep me waiting…" the dragon said as he leaned in and nuzzled the girl's cheek with his snout._

_The woman was devastated, as her father. God of __longevity demanded she marry the Golden Dragon. He paid in large amounts of gold for the girl's hand. The God couldn't refuse the dragon's request. Then the hime's secret was discovered…Her father was furious with her. His wrath was unmerciful as he ordered that his daughter never see the God of Fire ever again. _

_If she did…He would be killed._

_Evening settled into the sky as the sight of a woman walking along the titled floor courtyard was seen. Lifting her head up, she saw the Golden Dragon fly across the moon then landing on the ground beside her._

_The Golden Dragon smiled as he pulled in the woman towards him with his long tail. "You are mine…" the dragon mumbled as his eyes shined a sinister glare. _

"_No, she is not." A low voice said as the hime's eyes widen._

"_Agni!" the woman cried out as she saw the God standing underneath the pillars of the courtyard. _

"_Hnn…Son of the God of war, what brings you here?" the Golden Dragon asked with a sneer._

"_You cannot have her..." Agni said as he clenched his hands._

"_So, you will fight for her, then?" the Golden Dragon said with amusement as he placed the woman aside and spread out his wings._

"_Yes…I challenge you, Jidu!" Agni yelled out as he pointed his finger to the beast. The dragon smiled wickedly as the woman gasped out. _

"_Heh…Very well..." the dragon said as he exhaled a puff of fire from his mouth._

"_Let us begin…" the dragon said in a dark tone as he lifted off the ground and charged at the Fire God.'_

Katara said softly as she finished reading the page of the story of Agni, to Toph.

"Wow…Sounds like an intense story…What happens next?!" Toph asked becoming more interested in the Fire Nation Tale.

"It stops there…" Katara said with disappointment.

"Aw…That sucks…" Toph said with a small pout as she turned her attention to the symbols on the paper.

"I guess now that I see…I'll have to learn how to read…" Toph said with displeasure as Katara laughed.

"I can teach you if you'd like." Katara offered as Toph sighed and started to pick at her ear.

"Nah…I'll probably get a tutor or somethin'" Toph said as wiggled her toes.

Katara smiled, even though Toph could see, it didn't change the fact, and that Toph was still Toph. Katara wondered that now, Toph could see, could it affect her bending.

"So, what's it like being able to see now?" Katara asked as Toph slowly opened her eyes.

"It's still gonna take some time getting used to, but it's pretty cool. I wonder what Sparky looks like along with everyone else." Toph said as she closed her eyes again wondering to herself.

Katara smiled, and then suddenly a soft knock tapped on the door. "Come in." Katara said as the servant girl, Ming entered.

"General Iroh wishes to speak with you, Miss Toph and Katara." Ming said as she bowed.

"Heh, well it's about time." Toph said as she jumped off the end of the chair then walked to the front door.

Katara giggled as she followed, "Thank you for informing us, Ming." Katara said sweetly as Ming bowed her head lower.

"Of course." Ming said as the two girls left the room.

* * *

"I see…" Zuko said in a low tone as General Jee stood firm at his post.

"Should we warn the others?" Jee suggested as Zuko shook his head. "No, I think it may cause panic to the people. Please remain quiet before I order otherwise." Zuko said as Jee nodded his head.

"I'm going to find my uncle. Please report to General Sho my orders." Zuko said as General Jee bowed in understanding.

The Fire Lord slowly paced down the hall as his mind remained focus on the report he heard moments ago.

Mai somehow disappeared; it was no doubt, involving a spirit or some other supernatural occurrence towards the incident. Zuko had to keep his guard up in case anyone else was responsible.

Walking down the narrow hall to the study. Zuko then saw two feminine figures walk pass the four way entrance.

"Katara…Toph." Zuko said as the two girls turned to his direction.

"Zuko…Are you going to meet with Iroh too?" Katara asked as Zuko nodded his head.

"Well, I must say…This appearance really suits you, Sparky." Toph said as she smirked.

Zuko blinked as he then blushed. "What was that?" Zuko asked as Katara laughed.

"Zuko…She can see!" Katara exclaimed, telling him the good news.

"Yup! I can you from head to toe. You're pretty _hot_." Toph said adding in an obvious pun.

"Tsk…" Zuko mumbled as he blushed a deeper shade. Then as soon as it came and left, the Fire Lord became serious as he stepped towards them, facing forward. "Shall we go meet my uncle then?" Zuko said as they both walked down the hall.

* * *

**I know there isn't much action…But I promise the next few chapters will be packed full of action. I also know I promise some Zutara-ness. That will come next chapter along with Taang! I'll be updating again soon, please review for a quicker update!!!!!**


	73. Chapter 72

Book 4 Air

Chapter 72 At Last

Entering into the private room underneath a massive golden chandelier that lit up the area with its soft light. Toph marveled at the hanging lamp above her, there was still so much she hasn't seen in the palace. This alone was impressive.

"Ah, it is good to see, you are doing well, Miss Bei Fong." Iroh said as he called forth the group to join him at the small rounded table.

"Thank you…I am." Toph said with a soft answer as she sat on one of the cushioned chairs.

Katara politely seated herself as she then looked at Zuko. The Fire Lord stood firm as he narrowed his eyes.

"Why was there an order sent out for both staff and our guests to be present in their bedroom quarters?" Zuko asked as he kept his temper low, as he tried to figure out his uncle's intentions.

"Well…I wanted to make sure no one was fully aware of who came to visit the palace after the commotion happened earlier with the return of the Avatar and Miss Bei Fong." Iroh said lightly as he carefully laid his hand on the table in a calm matter.

"Who came to the palace?" Zuko asked wanting to know.

"Well…After notice of the nobleman's daughter, Miss Mai disappearing. I took it as a personal approach to bring her now. Of course if anyone else knew, rumors would spread like wild fire. Your reputation as Fire Lord would dim in the hopes of the people. Not many know her true reasons for being banished. So they'll take in their own accounts and judge her. Such a ruling cannot happen, due to the councils' word. I am afraid the councils might change their minds if such rumors were to escape these walls." Iroh said in a low yet clear voice as he narrowed his eyes.

"Uncle…Who is here?" Zuko asked as his heart tugged against his chest.

Mention of someone else who was banished, caught his attention. Someone else who, Zuko has missed for eight long years, could it be she has finally returned home?

"Hello, my son…" a soft voce said as Zuko's eyes widen. He turned and saw her, the woman who watched over him and protected him; his beloved mother.

"Mo-ther…" Zuko gasped out as he saw his mother's eyes filled with tears.

"My boy…" the woman said as she lengthened out her arms to him.

Zuko ran up to his mother, embracing her like a terrified little child.

Her loving scent of fire lilies filled his senses as the memories of her clouded his mind. At last...She finally came back…

Katara and Toph smiled at the sweet scene of the two family members reunited after so long. The waterbender lightly reached up and placed her hand over her heart, she was happy for Zuko.

Of course, a small hint of envy tugged at her heart. How she wish she could have seen her mother again. Nevertheless, she brushed that feeling aside. Zuko deserved to see his mother. Especially after everything he's been through.

Pulling away from her son, Ursa gently cupped his scarred cheek. "My beautiful son…Who did this to you?" Ursa asked softly as the teen boy turned away, almost ashamed.

"Its not important now…What-What matters is you're here." Zuko said as he turned his head back as his golden eyes glistened lightly.

Ursa smiled warmly, "Yes…" the woman said softly as Iroh stood up from his chair.

"She will remain in the far end of the Western wing of the palace. Until the councils agree to their final decision. Ursa must be hidden from the staff members." Iroh said as everyone nodded their heads.

"This is so wonderful, Zuko…" Katara said as she stepped forth to the Fire Lord, turning her head to the woman, Katara bowed her head. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Katara said as Ursa smiled.

"What a lovely young woman, do you know her Zuko?" Ursa asked as Zuko blushed.

"Y-yes…I am to wed her...Mother, this is Katara. She is a Master waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko said as he then turned to Toph.

"And this is Toph Bei Fong, our close friend. She is a Master earthbender and noblewoman to the Bei Fong family in Goaling." Zuko said as he formally introduced the two girls.

Ursa's lips curved into a warm and gentle smile. "I am so pleased to have met my son's future wife and close friend." Ursa said as the two girls bowed deeply.

'I can't believe this...I'm so happy.' Zuko thought as he lips curved into those rare happy smiles across his face.

* * *

"Aeron! Wait!" Sokka called out as the girl continued to run down the alley way.

The girl abruptly stopped with a huff, "What is it?" Aeron said becoming impatient with the boy's slow movements.

"What if I tell Zuko about his mother's return? We can find her faster and maybe stop the execution." Sokka said as he caught up with the girl.

Aeron narrowed her eyes. It was worth a shot, but still…It would be she'd be closer to the man she wanted dead. It was the last thing she wanted to think about, yet if it meant saving the woman from certain death. Then she'll do it...for Ursa's sake.

"Fine…Take me to him." Aeron said as Sokka nodded his head.

"Come on, we better hurry." The Water Tribe boy said as he raced to the palace. Aeron followed as she clenched her teeth.

* * *

A frail white hand firmly rested against the polished glass wall. Two topaz gold eyes stared at their reflection, as Azula's mouth snarled upward. 'Why…?' Azula thought as she shut her eyes.

Pulling her hand away, she clenched her fingers into a fist as she then struck the glass full force. A large crack dented the smooth surface as Azula screamed out.

"What is she doing?!" a guard called out as another quickly stood forward.

The General who arrived moments ago entered into the cell hallway, "What seems to be the problem?" Sho asked as the two guards hesitated.

"She's becoming violent, Sir." One guard said as he turned his attention to the girl.

Her black hair covered her face as the sight of her hand was seen covered with shards of glass. Blood dripped in small droplets on the white stone floor as the girl started to pant out heavily.

"Don't worry; she can't break through the glass on strength alone." General Sho said with a confident grin.

"Sir, should we call for back up?" one guard asked unsure of the General's convinced words.

"No…I'll be returning to the quarters. I need to speak with General Jee." The general said as he started to leave.

"I think you can take care of things here, Diao." Sho said as the female guard narrowed her eyes.

She didn't like that man. His intentions didn't feel loyal and his smirk always made her skin crawl.

Turning to Azula in the cell, Diao sighed. 'Poor girl…' the female guard thought as she turned to the left frame and remained still at her post.

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly, Aang sat up from his bed. Rubbing his sore arms, the airbender moaned as he carefully stood up from his bedside. Placing his outer robes on, Aang steadily walked out of the room. Looking at the right side down the hall, then slowly to his left, Aang wondered where Toph and the others were. Using his glider as a clutch, the boy walked down the hallway.

'It's strange…Where are the servants and guards?' Aang thought as he journeyed further down the corridor.

As he entered into the antechamber, Aang saw a figure looming pass the entrance. The man appeared to be a high ranked general dressed in dark red robes with a Fire Nation emblem on his leather belt. The man was perhaps in his late forties as thick sideburns reached down the side of his face in a fashionable point.

Turning his head slightly, the general noticed the crippled airbender. "What are you doing out of your room?" the general asked as Aang blinked.

"I wanted to find my friends." Aang said truthfully as the general narrowed his eyes.

"Very well…I will take you to them. But be warned, this is the last time I am to see you out in the halls. Former General Iroh as sent an order that no one leaves their rooms unless permitted with the royal seal of the military." The general said as he revealed a golden icon that was stamped on his sleeve.

"Oh, I see…Umm, thank you for escorting me then." Aang said with gratitude as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his bald head.

The general scoffed as he then paced down the hallway, Aang slowly followed as he limped behind him.

* * *

The sudden sound of another loud boom was heard against the mirror. Diao closed her eyes as she twitched uncomfortably. "Do not move from your post, Diao." The male guard said as he looked over at the fidgeting young woman.

"But, Lei…What if she manages to break through? We can't just stand here." Diao mumbled out as she tightens her hands into a fist.

"She won't…Believe in General Sho's words…" the guard said as another flesh-tearing crack was heard as Azula continued to pound away at the thick glass wall.

"AHHHHH!!!" Azula cried out as blood rolled down the scattered dents of the polished mirror in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, Azula closed her eyes as she pulled her hand back. Then the sound of her heart thumping loudly in her ears was heard as the quick surge of energy shot through her. Her eyes opened widely as the sight of a flame forming around her wrist was seen as she blasted through the mirrored wall. Shards of glass fell around her as trails of fire shot out of the room, fanning over the stone wall. The two guards fell to the ground as they covered their faces. Azula leaped out of the cell then ran down the hall.

The male guard lifted his head as he yelled out, "Stop!" as he reached his hand out.

Azula panted as she ran down the dimly lit hallway then out to the entrance.

'Free…I'm free…' Azula thought as she ran out the two doors.

* * *

Walking up to the front gates of the palace, Sokka bowed to the two guards at post. "I am Sokka, from the Water Tribe. I am here to return to the palace. I have brought a friend of mine to see the Fire Lord." Sokka said as the two men nodded their heads and opened the gates.

As the two teens walked in, Aeron gasped at the beautiful sight of the courtyard with the lush gardens surrounding the area. Once they passed by the two large doors, Aeron stayed close to the Water Tribe warrior as she looked around the deeply decorated entrance hall.

"It's amazing…" Aeron whispered as Sokka chuckled, "Yea…It's pretty interesting here. All fancy and stuff." Sokka said as he entered into the antechamber and saw a nurse hastily walking up to them.

"Have you seen the Avatar?" the woman asked as she looked behind the two teens. "Umm, no…Maybe he's with the others?" Sokka said as he watched the nurse look behind herself, "You shouldn't be out here…You'll get in trouble by the general. He'll report you... Please return to your bedrooms." The woman said in a low whisper as she then wandered off down the opposite end of the hall.

"Umm…Alright then…" Sokka said as he scratched his head.

As the woman left, Sokka then took Aeron's hand. "Come on, they must be in Zuko's study or something." Sokka said as Aeron nodded her head.

'That woman…she almost looked frightened…What other evil things have the Fire Lord done here…?' Aeron thought coldly as she narrowed her eyes.

The view of the two teens were in sight as the scene drifted off to the dark corners of the red hallways and dim torches.

* * *

**Ok, maybe not as action packed as I've promised…But it gets better! Just wait till Aeron finally sees Zuko face to face. **

**Also, Yay! Zuzu and Mama reunited!!! Plus, oh my…Azula escapes prison **_**again**_**… I know it's not one of my more creative ideas, but there is a point to it!**

**Try and guess where she's going…Okie Dokie?**

**Now please review for a quick update!!!! I love the comments!**


	74. Chapter 73

Book 4 Air

Chapter 73 Treacherous Target

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting so short, General Iroh." A voice said as a servant was seen bowing to the floor with her head hung low.

"She must return to her quarters as soon as possible. I am afraid members of General Ryuan's command draw near." The woman said as her ponytail dangled to the side.

"I see…Thank you for informing me, Miki." Iroh said as he turned his head slightly.

"Take her to the back room." Iroh said as the servant girl slowly stood up, keeping her head down as she then quickly took Ursa's hand and led her to the far end of the wall where a large material like rug hung from the wall with tassels hanging on the side. The image on the fabric was a frightening painting of a big red dragon encircling a village with smoke fuming from his snout.

Pulling the rug to the side, the servant girl opened a secret passage way then entered into the dark unknown room with Zuko's mother.

"Wow…Secret rooms? I knew this place was bigger than it seemed." Toph said as closed her eyes smiling to herself. She always wondered why no one appeared entered the empty chambers she felt from the vibrations in the walls and floor. Now that she understood.

Toph realized that looks were definitely deceiving to the sightful eyes. Toph chuckled at the fact.

The earthbender felt a slight feeling of satisfaction knowing she could still 'see' with her earthbending abilities and not her new eyes alone. The girl opened her eyes once more to see the raw expression on the lord's face. She could sense his heart racing at a quicker then fainter beat as his body tensed with uncertainty. It intrigued the earthbender girl, how much more she can gather at the images from her eyes. How much more meaning was felt from the boy's heart-breaking features. It was like she could read others clearer than ever before. She understood now.

'He's afraid he'll never see his mother again.' Toph thought as she then turned her attention to Iroh who was seating himself back at the table.

"Shall we sit down and enjoy some tea?" Iroh as then the door suddenly opened with a tall man standing firmly at the doorway.

"General Iroh, I hope I am not interrupting…I was on my way to meet with General Jee, when I came across a lost little boy." Sho said as he hid his amused tone from his voice.

Aang pushed by him as he huffed out, "I am not a little boy." Aang complained in a low mumble as he remembered last time the general taunted him in front of his friends.

"Aang!" Katara exclaimed as she ran to the airbender hugging him.

"I am so glad to see you up and walking." Katara said as a sigh of relief left her lips.

She must have been worried of the boy. After all, she still is Katara, the protective, caring type.

Zuko thought to himself, trying to hide his growing jealousy as he saw the girl hug the injured pre-teen.

"Well yea, I'm doing pretty well." Aang said with a soft smile as he turned to Toph. The girl then chuckled lowly.

"Sure, you say that now…But don't think we'd be helping you out any time soon, cripple boy." Toph said in a sarcastic harsh tone as she turned around, folding her arms over her chest, as a tint of envy stirred in her heart. The earthbender blushed with annoyance as she took out her anger on the innocent airbender.

'Who does that Sugar queen think she is…? Hanging on him like that?' Toph thought as she frowned lightly.

"Toph! That wasn't a very nice thing to say, to Aang. He's hurt…Apologize to him!" Katara said as she turned to the earthbender, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh…Of course…I'm sorry, _mom_." Toph said in a mocking tone as Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Ah! You're so infuriating!" Katara said as her temper rose as she turned away from the Earth Kingdom girl.

"Come on, guys…It's ok. I'm fine see?" Aang said as he let go of his glider which was giving him that extra support he needed to keep from falling. Grinding his teeth, Aang tried to balance on his good leg, hopping on one foot.

"Don't worry, Katara. Let me handle this…" Zuko said as he stepped forward. "Aang, sit down…Toph, apologize." Zuko said in a strict tone as Aang nodded his head and sat down while Toph blew a puff of air upward letting her bangs fan up then hang low over her eyes.

"You ain't the boss of me…" Toph said as she ignored the Fire Lord.

"How dare you speak to the Fire Lord that way, and with such disrespect?" Sho said with disgust.

"Sire, how can you possibly accompany these _weak_ children?" Sho said as he snarled his lip upward with distaste.

As soon as Aang was seated on the chair, he then stood up along with Toph who turned around and faced the general.

"Who ya' calling, 'weak children'?!" Aang and Toph both yelled out offended as Aang narrowed his eyes and Toph stuck up her clenched fist in a threatening matter.

"General Sho, thank you for escorting Avatar Aang. If you can so kindly excuse us, please." Iroh said as he took control of tensed argument. General Sho narrowed his eyes as he then bowed to the group then left the room.

Katara placed her arms down as she looked back at the doorway where the general walked off. 'He doesn't set well with me…Talk about being disrespectful.' The waterbender thought as she heard Toph huffed out in annoyance.

The earthbender then turned away from the group and Aang slowly sat back down in the red cushioned chair.

"Well then…I think it will be best for all of you to return to your rooms for the day. I'll order room service for you all." Iroh said as he allowed the teens to leave the room.

As Toph marched off down the hallway, Aang steadily tried to follow her. "Wait! Toph!" Aang called out as Katara slowly stood next to the airbender.

"Do you want me to go get her?" Katara offered as Aang stopped limping and sighed to himself.

"No…I'll find her, and talk to her. Thanks though." Aang said as he smiled softly to the waterbender.

Katara smiled back warmly as she then watched Aang hop down the hallway then turned at the corner.

"So, will you be returning to your bedroom?" Zuko asked as Katara turned to the Fire Lord.

"I suppose…" Katara said unsure what the teen boy had in mind.

"Well then…Maybe it's for the best…I'll see you later on." Zuko said as he then leaned in and kissed the girl on the cheek, pulling away lightly, Zuko spoke in a low tone. "I'll be in my study for the evening…If you need to talk to me." the young man said before he paced down the hallway.

Katara blushed as she nodded her head, understanding the young man. Katara then walked the opposite direction to her bedroom chambers.

* * *

Entering down the hall, Sokka and Aeron soon walked through a narrow opening, mere inches away from another form walking the other way, appearing invisible from the thin walls of the corridor. Zuko lowered his head as he sighed lightly; he had to keep his thoughts on the upcoming dance-or really the wedding preparations. But he was too distracted with everything else to care at the moment.

As he entered into his study, softly closing the door, Sokka and Aeron turned the corner to the hall where a medium sized red oak door opened in front of them. Blocking them from the Fire Lord's office only two rooms away, stopping them in their tracks. Sokka blinked when he saw Iroh step out of the room.

"General Iroh." Sokka said as the old man turned his attention to the two teens.

"Ah, Sokka…Good to see you hear. I have sent an order to everyone in the palace. Please return to your room." Iroh said as he failed to see the young woman behind the young Water Tribe man.

"Well, we need to talk to Zuko. It's important…" Sokka said as he turned to the side, allowing the old man to see the woman.

"Oh I see…Well, whatever it is…I am sure you can tell me. I am Zuko's mentor, and uncle." Iroh said with a soft smile.

"Why don't we discuss this matter over some tea?" Iroh said as Aeron stomped her foot. "No, we will not discuss this over tea! We have very important information! Someone's life is at stake here!" Aeron yelled out loosing her temper.

"Hmm…" Iroh mumbled as his eyes glistened. "Tell me, who's life is in danger, young miss…" Iroh said already knowing her answer.

"It's- Aeron started to speak before Sokka spoke out.

"Zuko's mother." Sokka said answering Aeron's words as she was cut off.

Iroh rubbed his beard as his eyes narrowed, "I see…Well then, that is indeed some terrible news…But do not worry. Everything is under control, Ursa's life as of now has been spared …" Iroh said finishing his last words with slight concern as Aeron's eyes widen.

"She's safe…" Aeron whispered as she then grinded her teeth, "Y-You better not be lying, I swear…If I find out you're lying I'll-

"It's alright, Aeron! Iroh would never lie…" Sokka said as he pushed the girl back from possibly harming the general.

Aeron's eyes glistened a tint of worry and anger as she then shut her fierce golden orbs away the old man's steady gaze. "Fine! So then, now what…Why do we have to leave?" Aeron asked as she turned her head back, facing Sokka.

"It is simply a safety precaution, we recommend during times of uncertainty. Such as the case with Miss Mai. Turns out she was unfortunately a victim of coercion against Azula, now she somehow disappeared. We have to be sure no one else would be targeted next." Iroh said stating only one of the known facts he was given in a detailed report.

"I see…Well, I guess it would be fine for Aeron to go with me to my room for the time being?" Sokka asked as Iroh nodded his head.

"At least for now. I'll have a servant prepare a room, for Miss Aeron was it?" Iroh said as he gazed at the lovely young woman who peculiarly resembled the fire princess, Azula.

"Yes…" Aeron said in a low voice as she then followed Sokka down the hall as they left Iroh.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Aeron whispered as Sokka smiled. "Of course it is…Just relax for now. Ursa is in good hands here." Sokka said as he entered into the Western wing of the palace.

* * *

_The image of a small infant bundled in her arms was seen. The baby boy cried out as the sight of his matted black hair ruffled over his soft head. "My boy..." the woman said gently as she rocked the infant in her arms._

_The steady footsteps were heard as the woman lifted her head to see her husband. "My lord…We have an heir to the throne." The woman said in a warm tone as the man walked up to his wife and newborn son._

"_Our precious, Zuko…" Ursa said as she smiled down at the baby who stopped crying as he looked up at his parents. Two big honey orbs blinked at the two figures looking down at him. Ozai reached out and placed his hand on the child's head. "Zuko…" Ozai repeated his son's name. "Why did you give him such a name?" Ozai asked as Ursa smiled._

"_I want our people to know, that their king will have a kind heart." Ursa said with a hopeful tone._

_Ozai gave a look of dislike as he shifted his head to the side. "We should have honored my father's title, instead giving our first born such a weak and powerless name." Ozai said displeased as Ursa giggled, "Then if we have another child, you will name it." Ursa said as she leaned in and kissed her husband._

_Ozai then lightly nuzzled her cheek before tensing into a more formal status, and walked away._

'Ozai…You never once gave him a chance…Why did you pull away from our son…?" Ursa thought as she recalled her memories.

Ursa then sat on the end of her bed and sighed.

'Ozai…' Ursa thought to herself as she frowned lightly, placing her hand on her heart.

* * *

Toph walked up to her guest bedroom as Aang started to catch up. "Toph, hold up!" the airbender called out as Toph walked in her room.

"Hmp!" Toph mewed out as she slammed the door behind her. Aang stepped up to the door, "Why are you ignoring me?!" Aang called out as he then furrowed his brows angrily. "Why are you so stubborn?! Katara was right! You are infuriating!" Aang called out as he continued to yell her name.

Suddenly the door opened as the sight of a blushing, angry earthbender was seen as Aang yelped out falling forward. The boy was using the door to lean on, pushing all of his weight across the wooden surface. Now that it opened he lost his balance, falling in front of the girl. Caught in surprise, the girl gasped out as she fell backwards. Landing roughly on the thin carpet floor, Toph moaned out as Aang pushed himself up. "I'm sorry!" Aang said as he then heard the girl gasp. Looking down, Aang's eyes widen as he realized his hand was pressing down on Toph's right breast. "Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Aang cried out as he pulled away.

"Pervert!" Toph screamed out as she punched Aang's collarbone. The force caused Aang to fall back, hitting the back of his head on the leg of a dresser.

"Ow…" Aang moaned as he sat up. "It's ok, I didn't feel anything!" Aang said as he tried to defend himself. But the wrong words slipped out causing Toph to blush a deep red as her anger turned into a raging embarrassment. "AH!" Toph said offended as she covered her chest and kicked Aang in the knee before standing up and walking away from him. Toph then cupped her hands over her chest, frowning lightly, "A-are they really so small, you can't feel them…?" Toph mumbled to herself as she squeezed her chest.

"I mean… I do have something right?" Toph said to herself as she squeezed again.

'Okay…Maybe not as well developed as Katara, but still…' Toph thought as she remembered seeing the girl's small C-cupped mounds, perfectly perky and big compare to the earthbender's smaller chest.

Aang slowly stood up as he blinked, "What are you talking about?" Aang asked as Toph then placed her hands down as she turned quickly, facing him. Her hair wildly swayed behind her as she cried out, "Tell me and be honest! I'm not flat right?" Toph said in a worried, frantic tone.

"Don't lie! I can tell if you're lying!" Toph said as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

Aang blinked again as he mumbled, "What do you mean-

"I-I know I'm not as big as her, but…I still have them, right?!" Toph asked as she placed her hands over her chest then lightly on her heart.

The boy then understood what the young girl meant. Aang blushed as he turned his head to the side.

What should he say?

Looking back at the girl, Aang blushed deeper. He never really thought about those sort-of things. But now that he actually stopped and thought about it. Aang actually liked the girl's small chest. He liked how her nipples would perk up hidden underneath her clothes whenever she got over-joyed or how they curved like two bumps from her tiny frame.

"I-I…" Aang started to say as Toph shut her eyes. "You're hesitating! Tell me! Tell me now!" Toph cried out as Aang then stammered out, "Y-You do have them...I-I like 'em…Th-They're nice." Aang said as he lowered his head, rubbing the back of his head.

Toph opened her eyes as her cheeks tinted a bright tomato red. 'He likes them…?' Toph thought to herself as she looked up at the airbender.

Aang kept his head low as he modestly gulped. Hearing the firm footsteps step toward him. Aang closed his eyes, expecting to be sorely punched by the earthbender. Aang then gasped as he felt a soft peck press against his left cheek. Opening his eyes, he turned to see Toph pull away from his face, "T-Thank you…For not lying, to me…" Toph said as she lifted her small hand up to her mouth, in a shy, feminine matter.

"Uh-huh…" Aang managed to say as he tried to wrap around the fact that Toph Bei Fong, his previous earthbending teacher, actually kissed him!

Then again, they did both confess their feelings to each other. Did that mean they can be together? Does that mean she really likes him?

Aang then smiled, 'Yea…It is okay…' the airbender thought as he then watched Toph step away covering her face.

Aang chuckled. This was a new side of Toph he hasn't seen. She was opening up more, becoming more vulnerable than he's ever seen her. Did he make her feel that way? Or was she simply acting like a normal girl would?

Either way, it amused the airbender. Her behavior was very cute. Aang chuckled again as Toph turned around and punched him in the gut, "Stop laughing at me!" Toph exclaimed as she then crossed her hands over her chest and stuck up her nose in the air. Aang gripped on his stomach and smiled.

'Toph…' Aang thought as he smiled wider.

* * *

**Aww…Some cute Taang goodness! Zutara goodness coming up next chapter! Also what happens next for our characters, Sokka and Aeron? Please stay tune and review!!!! REVIEW or no quick updates! _**

**A/N: I found out what Zuko's name means which is related to this part in my chapter:**

_**Zuko, a Nguni name which means harmony, someone with a good heart, loving, appreciative and calm**_

**I figured Ursa named their son, since she is very kind herself. Ozai probably was the one who got to named their next child, Azula.**


	75. Chapter 74

Book 4 Air

Chapter 74 Fragile Emotions

Looking over his documents, Zuko came across the report and request of his father's burial. Cremation was the traditional funeral preparation for the dead, especially of a royal family. Of course as effective that would be, there were other options for the previous Fire Lord's final resting place.

Usually it would be closest person to Ozai to determine the outcome for such a personal decision to be made. Zuko thought Iroh would have called out the order. Yet here lies the papers on his desk. This frustrated Zuko. Did Iroh honestly think that Zuko would show his last respects as honorable as a cremation, to his father?

'Ozai deserves to rot in the earth for eternality.' Zuko thought as he narrowed his eyes.

Lifting his hand up lightly, Zuko touched the rough yet velvety surface of his scarred cheek.

'I can't tell her…But, I need to let it out…Why? Why is it so difficult for me say it?!' Zuko thought as he struggled with the idea of telling his mother. Zuko then closed his eyes, burying his distraught emotions deeper in his heart.

Just then a firm knock tapped at the door, Zuko covered his eyes as he rested his hand over his brow. "Come in…" Zuko said in a low tone.

The door slowly opened a man dressed in fine red robes. It was General Jee.

"My lord, I was sent in regards for your approval of the eastern fleet to be shipped out." General Jee said as he then saw the Fire Lord, looking rather depressed at his table. Concerned, Jee spoke in a light tone.

"Is everything alright, Milord?" Jee asked as he stepped forward to the front of the desk.

Zuko slowly pulled his hand away as he thinned his lips. "I'll be alright…Now, with the fleet. Yes, you have my permission." Zuko said as he replaced his discomforted voice with a more serious tone as he sighed to himself.

"I will inform the commander." Jee said with a low bow. Zuko then nodded his head as he then turned away, appearing to be lost in thought. General Jee lifted his head and looked at the young man. "Fire Lord Zuko…With all respect, understand that as your general. I am also a friend. Please, what bothers you, milord?" Jee asked growing more concerned for his leader.

"There's something dark in my family's past and its something I don't think I can tell that one person who recently came back into my life." Zuko said as he lowered his head.

Jee narrowed his eyes, he somewhat understood the young lord's dilemma. Fire Lord Ozai and the previous lords have had a reputation of being ruthless and cruel. Scandals and secrets could possibly be very true in the royal family. Of course, Jee knew his place, and would respect his lord's emotions on this matter.

It was maddening.

Jee had a feeling that this pressure would sooner or later get to the young lord. Honestly, when the general heard that the sixteen and a half year old prince was crowned Fire Lord only three months ago, he thought it was a sick joke.

Jee felt that the teen wasn't ready to carry on the responsibilities as a leader to the nation. Even though the young man was indeed intelligent and knew the laws of their government. Zuko was still inexperienced in many other areas and could possibly make a wrong choice in the court. Yet, Iroh…A high ranking general in command, the man who gained the title of Dragon of the West, a grandmaster in a secret society created hundreds of years ago decided, that the young prince should take the throne…

Jee then narrowed his eyes as he thought carefully of his lord's position. Of course there were personal matters in his life he was dealing with. Yet his country is in need. What could he do to help his lord? Then it hit him…What-What if he was given another title? At least a temporary one until his life is in order while another power deals with the work? The same plan that Sozin made while the war started and left his country in search of the Avatar!

Yes, it did seem perfect although slightly shallow, to have their leader become somewhat of a figurehead, but Jee was only thinking for Zuko's best interest…

"Please think over your troubles, milord. I will return. I need to speak with the councils." General Jee said as he bowed then started to leave.

"General Jee." Zuko called out as the man turned, "Thank you." Zuko said gratefully as Jee smiled faintly. "Of course, Fire Lord Zuko." Jee said as he then left the room.

* * *

As Sokka opened his bedroom door, and led Aeron inside. The girl looked around at the simple full sized mattress and dresser near the wall. A large window lit up the room with a golden hue as the sight of the sun setting behind the towers of the temple. Aeron opened her mouth yawning lightly as she then walked over to the bed. "I'm a little tired…" Aeron said as she sat on the edge of the mattress and smiled faintly.

"Are you hungry? I can see if the room service can come by soon." Sokka said as he stepped to the doorway.

"Yea, I'm a little bit hungry…But what about you going out into the halls? I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Aeron said in a sweet voice as Sokka chuckled, "Don't worry. I won't be long." Sokka said as he opened the door and stepped out.

"I'll be back." Sokka said as Aeron took all her will power to smile innocently, "Take your time…" Aeron said as she tilted her head to the side. Sokka smiled as he then left, closing the door behind him.

Aeron then closed her eyes as she stood up slowly. 'Somehow my fake childlike trick never fails…Now to find that murderous Fire Lord." The girl thought bitterly as she left the room.

* * *

As Zuko stacked his papers another knock tapped at his door, "Yes?" Zuko said feeling more content as he looked at the door.

The door slowly opened as a young woman walked in, it was Katara. The waterbender smiled warmly, "I came to get you…" Katara said softly as she walked over to the table. "I think a certain lord needs to join me for some dinner." Katara said as she gave another sweet smile. Zuko smirked lightly as he stood up, "Very well…" Zuko said happy to see the girl.

As Katara and Zuko left the office and made their way down the hall. They soon drew close to the dining quarters; Zuko suddenly stopped then turned his head. "Hmm…" Zuko mumbled softly as Katara next to him, gave him a confused look. "What is it, Zuko?" Katara asked as Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"We're being watched…" Zuko said flatly as he then turned back to the waterbender. "Quickly go to my chambers. I'll be back shortly." Zuko said as he then turned and walked down the hall, leaving the worried and confused girl behind.

Zuko steadily made his way down the narrowed pathway as he sensed someone behind the corner. "You there! Show yourself…" Zuko said in a low, demanding voice as the figure revealed herself.

"I would have never guessed…That the Fire Lord would be so in-tuned to his surroundings, quite impressive I must say…" the girl said in a mocking tone as she smirked coldly as the young man.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked keeping his guard up as he gazed at the girl skeptically.

"I am Aeron of the Dragonfly Clan. You killed my family and people. I will now avenge their deaths…" Aeron said in a low voice as she lowered her head as she reached behind her, gripping her weapon.

Zuko narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about? I have done no such thing!" Zuko said defending himself as he unsteadily gazed at the girl's hands.

"Do not deny it…You sent troops into my village on Hing Wa Island, and wiped us out!" Aeron cried out as Zuko widen his eyes. 'Sho mention something about exterminating unwanted pests on the island while harvesting the ash bananas. Could it be he did something far worse?' Zuko thought as he then saw the girl move swiftly towards him.

Pulling back, Zuko ducked his head from the swinging blade passing by his head.

"Sire!" a voice called out as Aeron stopped quickly. Her eyes widen as she turned her head, dodging the fireball flying towards her feet.

"You little wrench!" Sho said as he stepped forward. Zuko then narrowed his eyes as he spoke out in a deep voice, "General Sho…Do you recognize this girl…?" Zuko said as Aeron looked at the Fire Lord. Her eyes filled with confusion.

Sho tensed as he stepped back, "No, Sire…I never seen her before." Sho said as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face.

Aeron turned to the man, her eyes glared at him coldly. 'He was the leader...' Aeron thought as she turned and faced the man. Gripping on the hilt of her dagger, Aeron lowered her head. "I saw you…You were riding a komodo rhino into the village. Burning the rooftops of our houses…" Aeron said as she trembled with hate.

Zuko took a step forward as he spoke in a menacing tone, "You said, the reports were clarified. That there were no ash bananas and you destroyed the _pests_ on the island." Zuko said as he then spoke again with disgust, "Tell me…Were those pests, the innocent villagers of the island?" Zuko asked already sure of the answer.

Aeron inhaled a sharp breath as her eyes widen. 'This man…He did it…He-he killed my people.' Aeron thought as she lifted her head slowly.

Sho's eyes widen in fear as he saw the girl's precarious glare. "You…scum." Aeron said with venom dipped on the tip of her tongue as she the shut her eyes. "I-I'll kill you!!!" Aeron screeched as she charged at the man.

Just then Zuko quickly grabbed the girl's arms pulling her back. "No…No!" Aeron cried out as tears fell down her cheeks.

Letting the girl down, Zuko lifted his head up. "Sho…As of right now, you no longer carry your title as general. Guards, arrest this man!" Zuko called out as the nearby men who over heard the scene, rushed to Sho's side. "No, you can't do this! How can you believe this woman! She is obviously a spy sent to kill you!" Sho said in his defense as the guards pulled back his hands and latched metal cuffs on his wrists.

"We'll see in a fair trial…Sho." Zuko said as he then lowered his head, looking down at the crying girl on her hands and knees.

"I recognize you from the festival, I take it you entered in order to kill me." Zuko said as Aeron shamefully nodded her head.

"Hmm…Very well then. I'll send for a servant to take you to the room for further notice. Until then, please do not run away." Zuko said in a soft yet firming tone. As he helped the girl up, Aeron looked into the young man's eyes.

'Lukewarm, like honey…' Aeron thought as her eyes glistened. 'This man…He seems to have a heart of gold.' Aeron thought to herself quietly as her heart filled with shame.

"Miki, please take this young woman to the guest chambers." Zuko said as his personal servant walked in. "Yes, Sire." The servant girl said as she led the girl down the hall.

"So…You were framed." A voice said as Zuko turned his head to see the Water Tribe warrior.

"Heh…Seems that way. Honestly it's no surprise to me. Such events are bound to happen." Zuko said as he smirked lightly then walked to Sokka.

"I'll go talk to her…I actually know her somewhat, maybe with someone she's familiar with, she'll be able to talk easier." Sokka said as his cheeks warmed up.

"Good then, try and find out any more about what she knows on General Sho. It would be helpful as evidence for the trial." Zuko said as he placed his hand on Sokka's right shoulder before leaving.

"Yea…" Sokka said lightly as he then walked the opposite way down the hall.

* * *

Sitting on a cushioned chair, Katara looked around Zuko's room. The elegant painted walls were beautifully designed with red dragons with golden rings around their necks. It was an amazing image as it covered half of the room nicely. The waterbender then sighted as she patiently waited for the Fire Lord.

Just then the sound of a door was heard opening as footsteps echoed from down the hall. Katara quickly fixed her hair then flatten out her dress as she then looked up as the young man dressed in royal clothing. Zuko smiled softly at the waterbender as he made his way to her. Bowing his head, he leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. Katara giggled.

"I ordered some dinner for us." Zuko said as Katara smiled.

Zuko then took the girl's hand as Katara stood up. "I was thinking...Since the dance is coming up soon. Would you to practice with me?" Zuko asked as Katara blushed.

"But there is no music to dance to." Katara said as Zuko smiled. "You can make your own music…" Zuko said as he pulled Katara in and held out her hand then placed his other hand on her waist.

Katara then giggled again as Zuko started to sing a small beat. "Hmm...Mmm...Hmm…" Zuko hummed as the two started to step and step in a circle.

Katara laughed, "You're a terrible singer." The waterbender said as Zuko smiled. "Yea, I know…" Zuko said as they continued their slow dance.

Katara then smiled as she then rested her head on his shoulder, "I like the song though…" Katara said as Zuko held her closer.

Closing her eyes, Katara hummed the tune with Zuko as they slowly danced in the room.

They softly stopped the small song as they pulled away lightly, staring into each other's eyes.

"Katara…" Zuko said as he leaned in.

"Zuko…" Katara whispered as she closed her eyes and Zuko kissed her lips.

* * *

**Yay, Zutara fluff! More fluff next chapter with some seriousness! You'll hear more on Mai on the upcoming chapter! Please review!!!**


	76. Chapter 75

**A/N: I've thought of something I would do for you, my readers. As mentioned by Love Like Wine. **

**As a special surprise, I'll update two chapters at the same time. So you'll have two chapters to read!**

**For me this will be a slight challenge but I think I can do it. Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. Sharing and spreading the love! :) **

Book 4 Air

Chapter 75 Concurrence

"Room service…" a servant male said as he knocked the door. Toph jumped off the seat of the chair and walked over to the entrance. Once she opened the oak wooden door, the servant bowed respectfully, "Here is a meal for you and the Avatar, miss." The servant said as Toph took the tray then nodded her head. As she closed the door and turned she saw Aang was resting peacefully on the bed. Toph then smiled to herself as she placed the tray on top of the dresser. Sheepishly she walked over to the airbender's side. She gracefully reached her hand and traced her fingertips over the boy's forehead. 'His skin is so soft…Like baby skin.' Toph thought as she blushed lightly, remembering how weak he was when she gave him a rock massage or rather a rock beating, during his sleepless nights on the black cliff side. Toph smiled as she recalled him running off after she suggested, performing acupuncture on him from a baby boar'pine.

Looking down at him, Toph got a better view of his blue arrows etched into the pores of his skin. It must have very painful for him when he got them. Looking further down his face, Toph noticed his mouth. Soft and thin lines of his lips slightly parted as he breathed out through his mouth then inhaled from his nostrils. Toph slowly leaned down as she caressed her hair out of her face. Her lips drew closer to his as her heart was beating fast.

The sight of the food tray was seen as the girl then pulled away. Pressing herself against the wall. 'I can't…' Toph thought as she then lowered her head then turned away.

Just then two gray eyes opened slowly as the boy turned his head. "Urh…Toph? Is that you?" Aang said as he tried to focus his sight. The room was dim with candles making the girl appear almost like an outline of a shadow. "Yes, Aang…It's me." Toph said softly as she stepped forward.

"Oranges…" Aang said.

"Uh?" Toph asked confused.

"I smell oranges and kiwi." Aang said as he sat up looking at the tray of food.

"Oh, right…" Toph said as walked over to the tray then lifted the lid and saw two silver bowls of small sliced mandarin oranges mixed with peeled kiwi. Toph then opened two smaller trays of steaming cabbage soup with rice.

"Mmm…It smells so good." Aang said as his mouth watered.

"Heh, don't drool on the bed now." Toph said as she picked up the bowl of fruit then the other bowl of soup with rice.

"Here…" Toph said as she placed the tray of food on Aang's lap.

"Thanks, Toph." Aang said with a smile as he picked one of the oranges and chewed lightly.

Toph smiled lightly as she pulled in a chair and ate her meal on her lap. The two ate their food in silence both the sound of metal was heard lightly tapped near beside the table.

"You're already finished?" Toph asked as she heard Aang laugh slightly, "Yea, I finished, it was very good. I'm so full." Aang said as he patted his stomach.

"It's so dark in here…" Toph complained as she chopped on a kiwi making a smacking sound as she chewed.

"Hmm, maybe we can ask for more candles?" Aang suggested as he then felt a petite form brush against him.

"Toph?" Aang asked concerned as he saw the girl's eyes look up at him. "I'm scared ok?!" Toph shouted as she then clenched Aang's robe. "I-I don't want to lose my sight. The darkness…I hate it." Toph said softer as she then buried her face in Aang's chest.

Aang softly held the girl closer to him as she lay across his leg and chest while the rest of her body dangled off the edge of the bed.

It was reasonable that the earthbender who has seen nothing but darkness her whole life, now fear it for the thought of never seeing the world again, there was still so much she hasn't seen.

As a monk, Aang admired nature and the beauty that all things share in life. Aang wrapped his arm over the girl as he spoke gently.

"It's alright Toph…You aren't going to lose your sight. Everything will be alright." Aang said as Toph lifted her head and tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Aang held his breathe as he looked down at the girl. Her black hair down over her shoulders and pass her back with her bangs covering half of her eyes. Aang's lips parted as he blushed. Her face was so close to his, almost close enough to kiss her.

"Aang?" Toph asked as Aang quickly respond, "Y-yes?" the now nervous airbender said as Toph moved closer.

"Your cheeks are red…?" Toph said as she moved her hand up and lightly placed them on his burning cheeks.

"And they're really warm too, are you getting sick?" Toph asked as Aang took another sharp breath before holding it again.

"Oh, no…I'm fine." Aang said as he let all the air out of his lungs.

Toph then cupped the boy's cheek as Aang looked deeply into the girl's sightful eyes. Deep green, a striking jade with darker specks of brown, much like the earth; her new eyes made her skin and face look even paler almost like a porcelain doll. Aang then looked down at her mouth. A soft pink tinted her lips, almost like a pink sakura blossom. The airbender wanted to kiss her so badly.

'She's so cute…' Aang thought.

Slowly he leaned in, as Toph froze. 'What is he doing?' Toph thought as her eyes then widen. She felt his baby soft lips pressing against hers. She tasted the orange tang against his lips as Aang pulled away and he savored the sweetness of kiwi from the girl's small mouth.

"Yummy…" Aang said with a huge grin as Toph trembled with embarrassment. "Stupid!" Toph cried out as she hit his arm then sat up on the edge of the bed, turning away from the airbender.

Aang then chuckled as he sat further up, pressing his back on bedpost behind him.

'She's not just cute…she's adorable.' Aang thought as he rubbed his arm.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Mai noticed something strange. She wasn't in her cell anymore. The ground felt soft yet loose underneath her as she sat up. Gazing around, she didn't see anything. The only ounce of anything visional was a ray of light beaming down on her. Looking up she couldn't make out where the golden light was coming from. Just then she heard a low voice.

"So, he has found someone else to replace, for his collection?" the voice said as Mai turned to the source.

"Who's there?" Mai asked as a form slowly stepped into the light. Mai's eyes widen as she saw a man. He was dressed in Fire Nation armor with traditional sideburns and knot top. He looked like an ordinary man expected, the only thing missing was his actually face!

"How are you able to breathe? What's going on? Where am I?" Mai said as she started to feel claustrophobic.

"Calm down…Mai" the voice said as his hands lightly reached out to try and clam the girl down.

Mai froze as she then turned her gaze at the faceless man, "H-how did you know my name?" Mai asked as she had a horrid look across her face.

"Mai right? The nobleman's daughter…? One of my cousin's friends?" the voice said as Mai's eyes widen.

"Lu…Ten?"

* * *

Lifting the ruby red strawberry to her lips, Katara softly nibbled on the fruit. The servants already came and left after the two teens got their meals from the room service. It was pleasant eating the fresh fruit and rice with stewed meat. Zuko reached over and grabbed a piece of sliced mango.

"So, how are the dance preparations going?" Katara asked lightly as Zuko swallowed his fruit before answering.

"So far, so good…All we need to do is re-open the ball room and put the decorations up. The guest invites are already sent along with the approval of the councils. Uncle insisted to buy our outfits for the dance. It would be nice to have Aang and Toph attend now, that everything is more settled." Zuko said with a small smile as he leaned forward and picked up a cup filled with warm tea.

"Yea…It is truly a blessing that Aang and Toph made it back safely." Katara said as she smiled warmly while her eyes closed, feeling grateful to the spirits.

"Yea…" Zuko said as he lowered his cup.

Yet, Zuko kept thinking back on the last report he read. It mentioned something terrible on Mai's condition. Although the paper was clear on what. Zuko wanted to know before he continued any further in the celebration. It wouldn't right to have a dance party while Mai stayed locked up. She should at least be with her family during the commemoration of their God and the entertainment of a festival.

'Even if what she did was crazy…I can't help but pity that fact she's lock up and alone.' Zuko said to himself as he then heard a soft voice that bought him out of his thoughts.

"Zuko, are you alright?" Katara asked again as Zuko looked at her.

"Yea…" Zuko said as he took another sip.

Katara frowned lightly as she then stood up. Walking to him, Katara then wrapped her arms around his neck as she embraced him from behind. Her brown hair hung over his shoulder as she rested her lips on the back of his head.

"Whatever is troubling you…Just know, I'm here for you." Katara said softly as she closed her eyes.

Zuko lowered his head as he gripped on his tea cup. 'Katara…You always know what to say…' Zuko thought as he shut his eyes.

"There is something…That has been troubling me for some time." Zuko said opening up to the waterbender.

"What is it?" Katara asked softly as Zuko swallowed hard.

"It has to do with Ozai…and my own banishment." Zuko said as he explained how he wanted to go into the war meeting with his uncle. Then how he spoke out of term to the general and his father. He was challenge to an Agni Kai, and he accepted thinking he would fight the general. Only to find out, it was his father that he had to fight.

"I couldn't do it…I couldn't bring myself to do it…" Zuko said as his voice became emotional as he continued his story.

"He then told me that this will teach me a lesson…Because I was weak for not fighting him." Zuko said as he started to tremble.

"That is how I got my scar, Katara…" Zuko said as Katara gasped. "No…He couldn't have!" Katara cried out as she then placed her forehead against the back of Zuko's head.

"It can't be…" Katara whispered as Zuko slowly lifted his hands up then touched her wrists lightly as he grinded his teeth. Katara then smiled sadly as she tugged tighter on him. She then felt wet droplets fall pass her arm, her brows furrowed sadly, "Zuko…" Katara said as she then kissed the back of his head sweetly as she then lowered her head then kissed him on the cheek.

Tears collected on her lips as she then turned to the side and gently wiped them away.

"That's why…I-I can't tell her…I can't tell my mother what happened." Zuko said confessing his troubled thoughts as Katara sat on her knees and face Zuko from the chair.

"It's alright Zuko… You don't have to be afraid to tell her…Everything will alright." Katara said as she caressed Zuko's cheek.

'I can't believe he did that to his own son…Zuko. Now I understand everything.' Katara thought to herself as she smiled softly at the Fire Lord.

* * *

As Sokka entered into the room, he folded his arms over his chest. "You know, you could have told me." Sokka said as he looked at the outline of the girl as he stepped closer into the candle light.

The sight of Aeron was seen, with her knees up to her chest as she rested her chin over her hands.

"You must think I'm pretty stupid uh?" Aeron said in a low tone as Sokka smiled.

"No, I don't…In fact I think you're quite the opposite. You're like most of the people of the Fire Nation. They have the desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want, the element of power." Sokka said as Aeron's eyes widen as she then looked at the young Water Tribe man. She then smiled and chuckled lightly, "Now I see what you mean…It really does sound like something out of a story…" Aeron said as she turned her head and smiled at herself.

Aeron then held a serious expression on her face as she calmly spoke, "Where did you hear that from?" Aeron asked as a hint of curious was heard in her tone.

"Haha, just some old tales I've heard about the Fire Nation." Sokka said as he laughed lightly.

"Hmm, I see…Sounds almost impossible to imagine since we were considered to look like demons to the rest of the world." Aeron said coldly as she lowered her head.

"The Avatar…"

"Uh?" Aeron asked.

"The Avatar told me that…He knew the Fire Nation people over a hundreds ago. Full of desire and energy, something you have." Sokka said as Aeron blushed lightly, "Ok, I get it…" Aeron said as she then stood up.

"Heh…You sound like a good catch." Aeron said as she smiled.

"Heh, yea…" Sokka said with a cheeky smile.

Aeron then laughed as she watched the teen boy flex.

"You're silly…" Aeron said as Sokka stopped flexing. "Heh…" Sokka said mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Just then a knock at the door was heard, Sokka walked up to the enterance and opened it.

"Mister Sokka, General Ryuan will like to speak with you, shortly." A servant girl said as she gave him a small scroll.

Sokka thanked the girl as he closed the door.

"What is it?" Aeron asked as Sokka unrolled the paper.

"It's a mention of meeting the general. They want me to be an eye witness to the trial." Sokka said as he then looked at Aeron.

* * *

**Cute fluff-ness and harmless flirting! Yay! Haha. Now as for the next chapter it might have to wait a little bit**** to upload. But don't worry I'll update really soon!!!**

**PLEASE review!**


	77. Chapter 76

Book 4 Air

Chapter 76 Approaching

"Lu…Ten?" Mai said in shock as the voice sighed, "It's been a long time, Mai."

"I thought you were…Your face? What happened to your face?" Mai asked as the form pulled back half way into the darkness.

"Koh, the face stealer…the spirit took my face and is also the one who brought you here." The voice said Mai finally pieced together the clues of Betobeto and Koh.

"So, then you didn't die on the battlefield?" Mai asked as the form lowered his head.

"It's a little bit more complicated to explain, but I guess even I don't know what really happened. Everything was such a blur…The last thing I remember was I was bleeding, and then a voice spoke to me, asking if I wanted to be immortal. At the time I think I was desperate, so I said yes. Next thing I knew I was here." The spirit of Lu Ten said as Mai nodded her head.

"Then I remember how he stole my face, but it wasn't a complete loss. In exchange, I was given part of his power." The spirit said as Mai's eyes glistened with curiosity.

"I could see what he can see…" Lu Ten said as Mai gasped.

"So, you've witness everything that's happened?" Mai asked as the figure's head nodded.

"Not only that…But I've found out what Koh has done in the past, which now that I think about. Makes sense to me. This isn't the first time Koh has done something as horrid as controlling Azula. Because he did it to another family member of the royalty." The spirit said as Mai asked who.

"Fire Lord Sozin…"

"That can't be…" Mai said as the spirit continued.

"Fire Lord Sozin was under a great amount of stress from losing his friend. Ironically the Avatar no less, left the Fire Nation to train. During the prince's reign, Koh spoke to him in his dreams. Opening his mind to have the Fire Nation as a one whole nation, rather than four. Of course, Sozin didn't realize that extend of his vision, would end the world into a hundred year war. Soon, Koh drove Sozin mad with jealousy towards his friend which led to the Avatar's demise. After that, Sozin became obsessed in finding the next Avatar. You see…That's why he used Azula. So she can kill Aang." Lu Ten said as Mai now understood the spirit's intentions.

* * *

A knock tapped on the door as Zuko stood up to answer it. Once he opened the door, a male servant bowed to him. "From General Ryuan, Sire." The man said as Zuko thanked him then took the scroll.

Once Zuko closed the door and untied the royal seal, Katara walked in the room. "Zuko?" Katara questioned as Zuko read the scroll.

"It's about my mother's new location." Zuko said as he continued to read more.

"She'll be placed in the royal room near the vestibule." Zuko said with a small smile.

"She has been protected in the seal from the councils. She can now roam freely in the palace." Zuko said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Zuko, that's wonderful!" Katara said as she smiled happily.

"Yea…" Zuko said as he placed the scroll down as he paused for a moment before speaking lightly.

"It really is…" Zuko said with a content smile.

* * *

Morning dawned over the palace as the staff slowly made their daily route unaware of the last night warning to stay indoors. No servant questions the decisions of their king or councils. Their decisions rest for the greater good of the people; it was the way of their nation. It was law.

Miki paced down the hall holding a large white cloth as she steadily made her way to the far end of the room. Opening the door, Miki entered gracefully as she then bowed to her knees. "The bath is ready for you, miss." Miki said as a figure walked out into the morning rays from the window. "Thank you Miki. Your mother would be proud of your loyalties to the palace." Ursa said as Miki bowed herself lowered, her nose almost touching the floor.

"My Highness…I do not need to hear such praise from your lips. I beg of you, we must be formal in your presence." Miki said as she held herself from getting emotional.

"Your mother was my personal servant…and she passed on her teachings to you. You now watch over my son. I thank you…Miki Isha." Ursa said as she bowed her head to the girl.

Miki gritted her teeth as tears formed in the corner of her tears.

To have heard such praise and warmth from a royal member of the Fire Nation, the mother of her people, it was beyond honor…It was a blessing in the servant girl's eyes.

"Please…Highness…It is too much." Miki said as Ursa folded down to her knees then lifted the girl's head up.

"It was an honor for your family to work for us, Miki." Ursa said with a kind smile.

The woman's words finally broke through the girl's emotions as tears fell down her face.

Ursa smiled warmly as she embraced the girl. "No…please…You must not, it is improper, my Highness!" the girl cried out as she spilled more of her tears.

Training to become a servant and not just a regular servant either. But for the Royal Palace of the Fire Nation was a tradition for small families trustworthy to the royalty and who spent their lives perfecting their leaders' lives. Don't speak unless spoken to, don't judge nor steal those that do will be severely punished.

What the mother of the Fire Nation was doing, was breaking almost every rule that the girl has been taught from the day she was very young.

As Miki slowly calmed down, Ursa pulled away and softly patted her on the back. "There…There. Now shall we go to the bath?" Ursa asked as Miki bowed and nodded her head.

As Ursa offered to help the girl up, Miki refused as she quickly stood up. Straining her back by doing so, she ignored that pain and bowed her head. "This way, miss…" the servant girl said as she led the woman to the opened room to the bath.

* * *

The gold-orange hue of sunshine beamed into the guest bedroom of Aang and Toph. The airbender lazily sat up as he looked at the sun shining from the window. He then smiled as he felt someone next to him in bed. Looking down, Aang said Toph curled up next to him in a ball. Aang reach over and caressed the girl's bangs out from her eyes and face. Turning back to the room, Aang hopped out of bed and slowly walked on the carpet floor. Standing his foot firmly on the ground as he paced down the room then back, the airbender smiled to himself. He was able to walk easier without his glider for support.

Just then a knock tapped gently on the door. Aang slowly made his way to the doorway, once he opened it, it was a servant handed him a folded paper.

"Uh, thanks." Aang said as the servant bowed then left. Aang then closed the door as he opened the envelope.

It was a message stating the upcoming dance and what requirements were needed.

_-One person must bring a partner to the ball and to dress in semi-traditional clothing._

_-One person must not dance, eat nor drink before the Fire Lord arrives._

_-One person must not dance after the Fire Lord announces his speech._

_-One person must not speak to the Fire Lord unless spoken to first._

_-One person must behave accordingly and respectably._

Aang scoffed; even after all he's done to make Zuko allow dancing back into the kingdom. There were still strict rules to follow. Dancing wasn't about strict rules and order, it was about having fun!

"Oh well…At least we'll get to wear traditional clothing." Aang said to himself as Toph moaned.

"What was that?" Toph mumbled as she sat.

Aang turned and smiled, "I got a letter about the upcoming dance."

"The wha-? Toph said as she felt back down on the bed, groaning.

"Oh come on, you know. The dance party we're having here in the palace. It's going to be great!" Aang said as he hopped on the bed, bouncing around Toph.

"Grrr…Get off…" Toph grumbled as Aang laughed.

"Make me!" Aang said as Toph quickly sat up and grabbed one of his ankles. Aang then fell backgrounds as Toph kicked him off the bed. Aang flew across the room then hit the wall. "Oohh…ow." Aang moaned out as Toph then blinked. "Aang? What happened?" Toph asked as she curiously saw the airbender who was upside down on his bottom. "I guess you were half asleep uh?" Aang said as he sarcastically laughed lightly.

"I did that?" Toph said as she placed her finger on her chin, "I don't remember…" Toph said as she tilted her head to the side.

Aang groaned, of course he wouldn't know about her moments of super strength when she was half sleep. She was always sleeping in her stone tent, and she always woke up the latest than anyone during their travels together about a year ago. No wonder Aang was caught off guard.

Slowly standing up, Aang mentioned the letter.

"Oh I remember that!" Toph said as she smiled lightly.

Aang smiled back as he then spoke again.

"Yea…They have this list of what to do while we're there." Aang said as he took out the paper and re-read it to Toph.

After he finished reading the list, Toph barked out a mocking laugh as she then picked at her ear.

"Do you honestly think I'll do any of that? So what if Sparky isn't there…? I'll eat when I wanna eat and I'll drink when I wanna drink." Toph shouted in annoyance as Aang then smirked.

"Dancing…"

"Uh?" Toph asked.

"You didn't say anything about dancing." Aang stated as he became amused by the sight of Toph blushing.

"I'm not a big dancer…The vibrations would make me dizzy." Toph said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Haha…Yea, suppose they would." Aang said as he thought to himself.

'She'll hate me for it, but I can't help it…I want her to join me to the dance.' Aang thought as he then walked to the door. Once he opened it, he noticed the staff members of servants, guards and other people pacing down the hallway.

"Uh, what's going on?" Aang asked to one of the nearby servants.

"We are preparing for the celebration, please return to your room, room service will arrive shortly." The servant girl said as she quickly bowed her head then hurried down the hall.

Aang blinked then sighed as he returned to the bedroom.

* * *

Sokka slowly made his way down the corridors as he was directed an opened hallway with two doors decorated with golden rims and dark red cherry wood panels. Two guards opened the two doors for him as he walked into a large room with golden pillars down formed down the long narrow room. A large table covered most of the room with a small throne at the head of the table with a small staircase leading up on the bottom. Two men were seen seated along with General Sho and another familiar general seated on the opposite side of him. "Come and take a seat. The Fire Lord should be arriving shortly." One of the men said who looked to be very high ranked.

Sokka nodded his head as he slowly made his way to the table and seated himself close to the familiar general. General Sho and the two men gazed at Sokka with unreadable expressions, making the young man feel uncomfortable. Sokka then looked else where as he turned his attention to the man next to him. The familiar general noticed Sokka beside him; he then smiled faintly at the young Water Tribe man, making Sokka feel a little better.

Patiently Sokka and the other men waited for the Fire Lord to arrive as the view of a flaming fire was seen behind the throne casting an orange hue in the war room.

* * *

**There you go! Two updates in one day! Phew…Again thank you all for the reviews lately. They mean a lot to me. I hope I didn't make any of the characters sound OOC or anything…I tried to make it as realistic as possible considering their positions and stuff.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Also chapter 77 is up and running!**


	78. Chapter 77

***Warning: Sexual references **

Book 4 Air

Chapter 77 Spectator

As Katara took a shower in Zuko's bathroom, Zuko was getting dressed in his royal robes. He slowly placed his arms into the sleeves and he placed his layered robe on, one by one. After he finished, he then combed his hair up and formed it into a bun. Katara then walked out of the shower in Zuko's white bath robe.

"I hope it's alright I use this…" Katara said as she blushed.

"No, it's alright…Hey; can you help me with this?" Zuko asked as Katara nodded her head.

"Place the royal crown on my knot top." Zuko said as he handed her the golden flame artifact.

The metal was slightly heavy as she raised it up over his head and neatly placed it on his bun. Zuko then smiled as he turned and asked how he looked. Katara smiled, "Like a true Fire Lord." Katara said as Zuko leaned forward and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ah! Zuko!" Katara cried out as she giggled.

"Come here…" Zuko mumbled as he kissed down her neck.

"Zuko! You'll get your robes wet…" Katara said as she tried to pull away.

"I don't care…" Zuko mumbled against her ear as he continued to plant kisses on her neck and cheek. Katara then turned her head as she kissed his lips. The two stayed in the sweet lip lock as Katara slowly pulled away.

"I don't want to go…" Zuko groaned out as Katara giggled again.

"Come on now…They're waiting for you." Katara said as she then placed her hands on either side of his face then gave him a big kiss.

She pulled away then smiled, "Now go…" Katara said as she then laughed at the young man's dazed look.

Katara then leaned in and kiss a light peck on his nose; Zuko then blinked then blushed as he turned. "Yea...I should go…" Zuko said embarrassed.

Pacing out the door, Zuko then took a deep breath. Once he walked out his bedroom, the young man carried a stern expression on his face. Nearby servants bowed their heads as he walked by the hall, further down the pathway. For some reason, he felt empowered by their heads bowing to him. Perhaps it was the night before he had with Katara.

_After they ate their meal, Zuko decided to go to his bed and rest for a while. Katara slowly joined him. Once they got under the covers and relaxed with the fireplace burning brightly by their side. Katara cuddled next to the hard chest of Zuko as she smiled warmly. Zuko had his arm wrapped over the waterbender as he nuzzled his lips against her forehead. She giggled as she lifted her head slightly. The two kissed sweetly then Zuko deepened the kiss as they embraced each other more passionately. Katara moaned out as Zuko nibbled on her bottom lip._

'_So full and tender…' the young man thought as he then slid his tongue into her warm mouth. The flavorful taste of strawberries traced over his taste buds as he explored her mouth. _

_Katara gripped his robe as Zuko leaned over her, hovering her lightly. The sound of silk meshed with skin was heard as the mumbling moans escaped their breaths. Zuko then break their kiss as he panted. Katara then looked up at him with a sly smile, Zuko blinked before he felt her small hand trace down his stomach. Zuko inhaled sharply as he groaned out, "Katara…We mustn't…" Zuko begged as Katara kissed the corner of his lips._

"_Don't worry…Not all the way…" Katara breathed out as she leaned in and sucked on the lord's neck._

_Zuko gasped out as he wrapped his arms around her body and around her waist. His right hand slowly caressed her back then rubbed her bottom. Katara then lightly licked his neck then lifted her head slightly as she nibbled on his ear. "Mmm…" Zuko moaned._

_Katara then pulled away as she then kissed down his neck then up his jaw line as Zuko grabbed her bottom roughly. He loved the roundness of her bottom, so full and perfect to hold. Katara then gasped out as she quickly claimed his lips. "Mmm…" Katara moaned out. The sound that she makes, that low growling sound was enough to sent the young man off, almost like releasing him-_

Zuko stopped walking as he pressed himself against the wall; as a bead of sweat dipped down his nose. Thankfully no one was around this area of the palace, to see the panting man make his way down the hall. 'Everyone must be near the dining room quarters.' Zuko thought as another flash of Katara's mocha bare skin crossed his mind.

Lightly panting, the Zuko tried to forget the memory. 'Come on…think! Think!' Zuko thought as he mind just went blank.

Carefully, he readjusted himself as he took another deep breathe. "Ok…I can do this." Zuko thought as he straightened his posture then continued on walking down the narrow end of the hallway to the war room.

* * *

As the water soaked her body, Ursa sighed out peacefully. She has always loved the water. So much, that her mother often questioned her if she was born in a different nation, like the people of the Water Tribes…

As a child, Ursa used to hear old tales of the people. Great wars against the nations, always fighting and causing conflict with one another. Like some silly game.

Of course in those fairytales, the main icon for the Water Tribe was a big white tiger and for her nation was a big purple dragon. The two beasts would fight violently. The tiger would protect the villagers below her curled tail while the dragon flew in the skies unleashing its bright red flames down at the tiger's long claws.

Of course, she doesn't believe such stories anymore. In her youthful eyes, she always imagined what the people of the Water Tribe looked like and just yesterday she saw the beautiful native woman named Katara. It warmed her heart to see her son getting married to such a lovely girl. Ursa hoped to meet the girl soon and talk to her. Even though the young waterbender seemed nice, Ursa wanted to find out for herself. Since she was an over-protective mother, it couldn't be helped.

Ursa then sighed again as she stood up from the tub then covered herself with a big white towel. Her long black hair dangled passes her bottom as she walked into her room to dry off.

"Miki…" Ursa said as the servant entered the room. "Yes, miss?" Miki asked as Ursa slowly dried her hair.

"Do you think I should go out into the gardens? It's been such a long time; I would love to see the flowers again." Ursa said as Miki bowed her head. "Of course, miss…The flowers are in perfect bloom this season." Miki said as Ursa dropped the towel. "That is good to hear…" Ursa said as she kept her backside to the girl. "Would you mind changing me? I'm afraid I need some help." Ursa said as Miki bowed her head, "Of course, miss…" Miki said as she walked over and grabbed her robes to properly dress her.

* * *

As Sokka held back a yawn the doors suddenly opened and the Fire Lord entered into the war room.

"Forgive me for my delay, gentlemen." Zuko said as he walked pass them then walked up the steps then sat in his throne.

"Now then…Let us review the claim." Zuko said as he grabbed a nearby paper on the small table next to his throne.

"Hmm…'Treacherous target'?" Zuko said amused of the title.

"Yes, Sire…The woman put your life in jeopardy!" Sho said as he nearly shouted. Sokka frowned. It was just a misunderstanding…Why take it so bluntly?

Just then Sokka felt his shoulder being nudged, looking to his right he noticed that the general was letting him know something. "State your claim…" the man whispered as Sokka then shut his eyes before standing up.

"General Sho is obviously over- exaggerating his word about what really happened." Sokka said as he remembered what Aeron told him during that incident.

'I get it now…I'm the defender for Aeron.' Sokka thought as one of the men beside General Sho stood up.

"This boy, only witness the account. He did not hear the woman's harsh words." The man said as Sokka stood up to speak out but the General next to him stopped him. "Wait till their finished." The general said as Sokka slowly returned to his seat.

"I see…Imperial Kaui. Tell me General Jee, what do you think?" Zuko asked the general next to Sokka.

"Well, even if Mister Tao did not in fact hear the woman's words, doesn't mean he in fact witness the salvage behavior of General Sho towards the crying woman after she felt on the floor." Jee said in defense of Aeron's claim. General Sho impatiently trembled in his seat filled with anger as he waited for his turn.

"Hmm…Sho carried on…" Zuko said as the General then shouted loudly, "How dare you?! I am the head General of the Red Tail Fleet, commander of the-

"Sho…" Zuko said coldly as the man froze to the young man voice.

"I have dropped you from office. You no longer are a general. Is that clear?" Zuko said as the man lowered his head.

"Yes, Sire…" Sho said as the others sat still in their seats.

'Zuko can be scary sometimes…' Sokka thought as the second man on Sho's side spoke out.

"Well, General Jee and Sokka Tao…I do believe that my client was simply protecting our leader from harm. She did in fact hold a weapon in her possession, did she not?" the man said as he rubbed his long white goatee.

"She was misled; she didn't realize Sho was the one who did it! He-

"Sokka…" Zuko called out as the Water Tribe boy turned his head.

"Oh, yea right…your turn …" Sokka said annoyed as he swung his hand out as an offer. Zuko then spoke out as corrected him.

"No, Sokka…That matter is for another time. Gentlemen I believe we all have an understanding, over the argument." Zuko said as he turned his head to the two women who entered into the room.

Sokka almost jumped at the sight as he was not expecting two old ladies to suddenly appear in the dim lit room.

"Sokka, General Jee, and Sho. You are dismissed; please return to your rooms until further notice." Zuko said as he stood up.

General Jee led Sokka out as Sho stomped out the door.

"What was that all about?!" Sokka complained. "What the hell did we accomplish?" Sokka asked as his temper flared.

"Sokka…" General Jee said in a light tone as he tried to calm down the teen.

"No! All that happened in there was giving Sho more evidence on his claim! What are we going to do now?" Sokka said as Jee placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Don't worry, Sokka. We'll have another chance…The councils will review the claims and talk with the imperial guards and the Fire Lord. We can still save, Miss Aeron." Jee said as he pulled away from the teen.

Sokka lowered his head as he scoffed. "Alright, fine…Just next time explain to me what I'm supposed to say, ok?" Sokka said as he walked off down the hall.

General Jee smiled lightly as he watched the riled up teen pace away.

* * *

**From steamy Zutaraness to a stressful war room meeting? Yup Zuzu can do it all! Poor Zuko…I might end up breaking his brain… Haha! There you go! Another update! I'll update again within this week…Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Also no...Katara and Zuko did not have sex...Just making clear. You'll find out more about what went on next chapter!**

**And I expect a lot of reviews after this…Reviews…Comments and more reviews!!!!**


	79. Chapter 78

Book 4 Air

Chapter 78 Scarlet Roses

The view of a dark skinned girl entering a bedroom chamber was seen. As Katara walked up to her bed, she sighed with content as she decided to get properly dressed for the day. Walking up to her closest, Katara picked out a special kimono with three distinct layers to keep warm for outside activities. "This will do nicely…" Katara said to herself as she removed her robe then glibly dressed herself in a burgundy kimono. The material was silk brocade, with designs of flora and golden rivers with dark metallic koi fish; swimming over the fabric in a lavish pattern.

The waterbender then walked over to her dresser and combed out her hair with a bristled brush. Untangling her hair, the girl slowly hummed the tune Zuko sang to her the night before. It was a soft tune, a familiar sound she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Hmm…Hmm…Mm..Hm..Hm…" Katara continued to hum as she pulled back a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I've heard it before…Why can't I remember the name?" Katara said to herself as she walked over and placed two warm slippers on with fuzzy black fur stitched inside. Once fully dressed, the girl decided to go out into the gardens before she goes and eats her breakfast later on.

Stepping out of her bedroom, Katara casually made her way to the vestibule. Once at the open hallway, Katara breathed in the crisp cool air of autumn. It was nice to get outside for once, after the many weeks of staying cooped up inside. Plum red leaves felt along the ground from the nearby branches of the enormous maple tree grown from outside of the garden walls. The leaves covered the dark olive green grass as it swayed in the breeze as the willow branches shifted gracefully against the current. The willow still held her bright green leaves on her long narrow arms as Katara made her way to her favorite spot under the tree. As she pulled away the branches, Katara was surprised to see a person already there.

"Hello, my dear…What brings you to the garden?" the woman asked as Katara blinked unsure what to say as she only smiled softly.

"May I join you?" Katara asked politely as Ursa nodded her head.

The teen girl bowed her head as she then seated herself on the small turf next to the older woman.

A moment of silence lingered between the two women as Katara slowly took in the beauty of the garden. Red roses bundled in bushes were seen with fire lilies in late bloom, the birds of paradise were hiding away for winter as their long stalks wilted against the brightly colored flowers.

Katara then turned to the woman next to her. She then noticed that the older woman had a rose in her hand, which was carefully entwined in her fingers. Katara smiled at the woman. 'She must really love her garden.' Katara thought as Ursa slightly turned her eyes towards the girl.

"May I ask you, my dear…What is your name again? I am afraid I have forgotten." Ursa asked softly as Katara smiled, "It's Katara." The waterbender said as she bowed her head.

"Ah…Katara…The meaning of a waterfall, correct?" Ursa asked as she repeated the waterbender's name.

"Yes." Katara said as Ursa then narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me…How do you feel about my son?" Ursa asked in a serious tone as Katara was caught off guard.

"Your son…?" Katara said as she slowly thought about what to say.

There's so much she likes about the young Fire Lord. The way he treats her and cares for her, the way he makes her feel every time they talk or kiss…Even thinking about him caused the girl to have butterflies flying in her stomach.

Red tint covered the girl's cheek as she parted her lips; she will be honest with Zuko's mother.

"I love him…I am in love with your son." Katara said as she blushed deeper, gripping her dress as she confessed her feelings to the older woman.

Ursa curved her lips ever so slightly before she lifted her hand up to her face. The scarlet red rose twirled in her hand as she examined the flower.

"Love is like a rose…Beautiful at first glance, but hidden secrets lies within. For every rose has a thorn…" Ursa said as she then closed her eyes and smelt the sweet fragrance of the flower.

Katara blinked as she let the woman's words sink in.

'Does she not believe I love him? Or am I not worthy to be with her son?' Katara thought as she started to panic on the inside.

Her heart raced against her chest as she then spoke out in a soft tone, "What does it mean?" Katara asked as Ursa turned her gaze at the girl. "What do you think it means, Katara…?" the woman said in monotoned voice.

The woman's eyes were intense as the golden honey hue glistened wildly in their sun like depths. Katara then scooted slightly as she started to feel uncomfortable in the woman's presence. Katara then tried to focus else where than the woman's piercing stare. The girl the noted Ursa's clothing, of simple traditional robes of gold and burgundy. Coming back to the woman's question, Katara tried to think of a reasonable answer. One she felt was from her heart.

"I think that…Even if it may seem beautiful at first, there will always be something that gets in the way. But love…conquers all! No matter how many thorns, love will still hold that beauty. Forever…" Katara said with a pause, "Love will find a way!" Katara then said passionately as she clenched her heart.

_'Forever…?'_

Ursa then smiled faintly as she then turned away from the girl's form.

"You have my blessings…Katara Tao." Ursa said lightly as a hint of emotion lingered in her voice.

Katara then blinked as Ursa then spoke out softly, "Excuse me, if you will…I think I'll go inside for now…and warm up." Ursa said as she slowly stood up then left the waterbender alone.

Katara watched the woman gracefully walk down the stone path to the vestibule.

The girl admired the woman's elegant posture and how lightly she stepped along the walkway. Like she was floating…Before the girl could see her anymore, the woman was gone.

Katara then sighed as she looked out at the pond, her mind deep in thought.

* * *

The view of a tall feminine figure walking to her bedroom quarters was seen. Ursa reached for the door handle as she then heard a voice call out to her. Ursa narrowed her eyes as memories started to flood her mind. The room suddenly became brighter as she then turned.

_Turning, she then saw a young man taking her hand. "Come, before they find us." The young Ozai said as he quickly ran down the hall. "Ozai! We'll be late…" Ursa said with a heartful laugh._

"_Let them wait…I have something for you…Come hurry!" the young man said as they raced down the hall._

_The vision soon turned to the two teens standing in the private room with red diamond velvet walls. "Here…" Ozai said as he handed the girl a gift._

_The woman looked at the small bulb glass with a fire lily half way in bloom inside, somehow preserved in a clear liquid. Looking back up at Ozai she gasped. _

"_I know that they only bloom once every year…and I know how much you love them. So I made you this for you." Ozai said with a smile as he watched Ursa's reaction._

"_Ozai…This…This is beautiful." Ursa said as she smiled warmly._

"_It will last forever in this glass case. Just like our love will last forever." Ozai said as he held her lightly as he kissed her forehead._

"_Forever…?" Ursa repeated as a voice called out to her._

"Ursa? Did you hear me?" the voice said again as Ursa lightly jumped, "Oh! Yes…Good morning Iroh. How are you?" Ursa said as she noticed the old general.

"Ursa…May I talk to you for a moment." Iroh said in a low tone as he opened her bedroom door and led her inside.

"What is it, Iroh…? Are you finally going to let me see him!?" Ursa said as she clenched her heart.

"Now, Ursa…" Iroh started to say as the woman cried out. "No! The councils let my go…I should now have the right to see my husband!" Ursa said as she rushed over to her drawer, pulling out her most treasured possession. The same bulb glass from her memory, with the same partly opened fire lily that she kept by her side all of these years.

Holding it to her heart, Ursa spoke again with a deep emotional tone in her voice.

"I want to see him…I loved him. I still love him!" Ursa cried out as Iroh yelled out.

"He's dead!"

The Ursa's eyes widen in horrid as she gasped, the ear-shattering sound of glass broke on the wooden floor.

"Get out…"

"Ursa, please under-

"GET OUT!" Ursa screamed out as she then felt to the floor sobbing.

Iroh then shut his eyes as he turned and left the room.

The view of Ursa was seen reaching down for the glass as her hands shook uncontrollably. "Ozai…" the woman cried out in a high tone as she then sobbed again.

The view of the flower was seen as its colors slowly started to fade as the liquid puddled on the floor.

* * *

"Sokka! Sokka!" a voice called out as the young Water Tribe man froze in the center of the hallway.

"Su-Suki!" Sokka exclaimed as he turned around to see his girlfriend. The young woman laughed as she raced to the young man. Hugging her tightly, Sokka then lightly picked her up, and then spin her around as he buried his face in her hair. "Suki! Suki! Suki!" Sokka cried out as the girl laughing out loudly endearingly.

Pulling away, Sokka planted kissed on the girl's lips and cheeks. "Oh, I-I've missed you so much." Sokka managed to say as Suki giggled. "I've missed you too." Suki said as she wrapped her around his neck.

"Hey, whada ya' know? Suki's back!" Toph said as Aang stepped close by her.

"Yea she is…It's good to see her." Aang said as he secretly admired the teens affectionate display.

"So it seems…" Zuko said as he entered into the picture along with Katara.

"Team Avatar is back!" Sokka exclaimed as he laughed loudly.

The rest of the friends chuckled and giggled as Sokka danced in a circle.

"I'm glad everyone is here. I wanted to announce something before we have breakfast this morning." Zuko said as the gang looked at him.

"The Golden Dragon Dance is four days away. I advise everyone remember the rules and to be prepared for the ceremony." Zuko said with a faint smile.

The group nodded their heads as everyone walked into the dining room.

* * *

"Swirls of antique glass, blazes of brass, forests of carved earth and waterfalls of crystal combine. This shall be quite entertaining…" a malicious voice said as a figure hovered in the dark corners of the palace.

"Heh… Heh… Heh…" the voice echoed as the scene of windows came into view with morning sunlight shining in.

* * *

**And yes, the gloomy dark figure in the shadows is talking about Aang, Toph, Zuko and Katara if you haven't guessed and yes, its truly tragic for poor Ursa…I seem to make the whole royal families' lives completely miserable at times uh? Haha…Yes, I'm bad…Another update for all my readers! Thanks for reading and DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! Thank you!**


	80. Chapter 79

Book 4 Air

Chapter 79 Memories of Another Life

_The sight of the summer house was seen along the sandy shore as a small boy walked across the beach. His chubby hands and feet wobbled as he made his way to two welcoming arms. The soft mumbling sounds of her son warmed Ursa's heart as she fixed his trousers, wiping sand off. _

"_There they are!" a young voice called out as Lu Ten raced to the bottom of the hill and met with the Ursa and baby Zuko._

_Just then a tall stature of a man was seen on top of the sandy dunes, his long black hair swayed in the breeze as a faint smile crossed his features. After that, another figure appeared. The bulky General Iroh with a darker shade of hair, walked up, laughing warmly. Slowly the taller man made his way to the child and mother. Ozai leaned in and kissed Ursa on the cheek then he patted the young boy on the head. _

_The small baby lifted his head with his hands reaching out to his mother; he spoke out, "Ma-Ma."_

_His first words…The woman smiled gracefully as she held her baby close, while his feet dangled below her swollen belly. The warm sunlight casted over the family as the distance sound of waves crashing grew fainter._

The sight of a royal bedroom came into view as the scene drifted to a figure looking out the window. The black haired woman was seen dressed in a heavy white silk robe as her hair fanned out over her shoulders passed her breasts. Her hands neatly folded over her lap as her face appeared dim with puffy eyes.

"Would you like anything, miss…?" Miki asked again as she bowed her head.

The servant girl then sighed inaudibly as she looked up at the mourning woman. She noticed Ursa's tear stained face and flushed nose. It was heart-aching for the girl to see her Highness so depressed. Miki did everything she could to help the woman, but nothing worked.

"I will be right outside if you need me, miss." Miki said as she kept her head low as she walked out the room.

* * *

"Oohh…Where's the food? Ah, I'm so hungry…" Sokka said as he held on to his stomach.

"Haha, you're always hungry, Sokka." Aang said as he laughed.

The six friends all laughed as the servants then entered into the dining room with different silver and copper trays. As they placed the trays down then served them to the guests, the five teens were in awe of the many varieties of the food before them. The Fire Lord kept a straight face as he then turned his gaze to the head servant waiting patiently. Zuko nodded his head in approval as the servant bowed then left to inform the head chef of the lord's compliments.

The scene then drifted to the many foods laid out on the table in front of the hungry teens.

From smoked komodo sausages to peeled exotic fruits, everything was neatly and colorfully decorated in a sumptuous fashion.

Turning their heads, everyone waited for Zuko to take his first bite. The Fire Lord took his chopsticks and leaned over, picking a sliced champoo fruit. After he bit the crunchy apple like slice, everyone else causally took their piece and placed them on their plates. Aang picked a guava while Toph beside him grabbed two dumplings stuffed with komodo chicken and vegetables. Sokka quickly grabbed the smoked komodo sausages and warm wheat buns. Suki giggled at Sokka as he chopped down on the buns. Suki then turned to her plate as she lightly chewed on komodo chicken eggs seasoned with pepper and salt.

Katara smiled at her friends enjoying the food as she then turned and smiled at Zuko. Zuko returned a smile to the joyful waterbender as he then reached under the table and held her hand. Katara's smiled widen as she squeezed her hand into his.

Just then more servants entered into the room with trays holding glasses and cups for the guests.

One servant placed down a pitcher of lemonade mixed with grapefruit giving it a pinkish appearance which made it look appealing and flavorful. The next servant placed two porcelain tea pots on the table, one close to their lord then the other in the middle of the four friends.

Everyone was comfortable with their delicious meals of hot and cold foods to enjoy.

"Would you like some rice?" Aang asked Toph as she lightly blushed.

"I can get it myself!" Toph said as she then grabbed the utensil called a shamoji, which she used to scooped up more than enough of rice and plopped it on her plate.

Aang chuckled as he then returned to eating a piece of sliced watermelon.

As Toph picked at her food she then looked up at Suki and Sokka on the opposite side of the table.

"Here baby, try this." Suki said as she lifted her chopsticks with a sushi roll in between the utensil. Sokka opened his mouth with glee as Suki fed him the food. "Mmm, that's good, thank you, sweetie." Sokka said with a big grin on his face as he chewed.

Blushing at the sight, Toph then became frantic as she roughly grabbed a temaki then turned to Aang.

"Try this, Aang!" Toph said as she then stuffed the hand roll sushi into the airbender's mouth.

The contents gushing out the corners of his mouth, as he tried to speak and chew the food at the same time.

Toph kept her hand on his mouth pushing deeper against his face. Shortly Aang nearly swallowed half of the whole sushi before chewing the rest. Toph pulled her hand away as she then asked him in an anxious tone, "Is it good? Tell me it's good!" Toph said as she blushed deeper.

Aang took a moment to finish the food before making a big gulp as the rice and stuffed vegetables lugged down his throat.

"Ah…" Aang said as he rubbed the back of his head. "It was-good…Ah, no it was…" Aang started to say as Toph blushed a darker shade as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Amazing!" Aang said with a big smile as he tried to cheer up the girl.

Toph's light frown soon beamed into a smile, "So, I did ok!" Toph said happily she was proud of herself for being able to copy the same reaction as what the couple shared together in front of her moments ago.

"Haha…Yea, it was great, just next time don't be so haste to chok- I mean feed it to me, okay? I didn't get a chance to enjoy it due to eating so fast." Aang said with a nervous smile as Toph grinned unaware of Aang true thoughts.

'Argh…That was the most disgusting thing I ever tasted…' Aang thought to himself as he held back from gagging. Just then he heard a soft giggled from across the table. Looking, Aang noticed the couple flirting with one another.

'I get it now…She wants us to be like them…' Aang thought as he saw Sokka and Suki smiling mischievously at each other, handing each other bits of grapes.

Katara covered her mouth as she kept herself from laughing at the scene she witness with both Aang and Toph. It was so adorable and funny. Zuko just rolled his eyes as he then turned his attention to Katara. He smiled as he watched her try to keep a straight face.

* * *

Crawling in the dark shadows of the empty chambers of the palace, hidden away in secret rooms, the creature made his way passed the cobwebs and dust. Then he sensed it, the distraught emotion and gloomy aura radiating near the left of the enclosed walls. The spirit stepped up to the small crack from the secret doorway to see a bedroom. Koh curled his body with excitement.

"Heh…Heh…Heh…Another lowly soul to corrupt." the spirit said as he chuckled darkly as he peered through to see a woman dressed in white crying on the edge of her bed.

"The Fire Lord's mother…MmmHmm, how interesting…" Koh said to himself as he inhaled the salty air from the woman's tears. "Ah…What sadness…So delicious…" the spirit said as his legs fidgeted with eagerness.

Just then the door opened and an old man entered with a tray of hot tea in his hands. The spirit gasped as he saw the man. 'That man…The mortal who entered into the spirit world tens years ago…Hmm-Mmm, perfect…' The spirit thought as he curled his body ready to control both souls in his command.

As Iroh placed the tea down beside Ursa, he then spoke out softly. "I brought you some tea. Jasmine, I know it's your favorite." Iroh said with a faint smile.

Iroh then froze.

He sensed a dark presence in the room. Quickly he pulled out a hidden sutra from his robe. Lifting it in front of him, Iroh chanted in ancient tongue as the dark presence soon vanished. Iroh sighed out as a bead of sweat rolled on the side of his face.

'The energy was malevolent…' Iroh thought as he turned to Ursa who seemed unfazed from the incident that happened only seconds ago.

Iroh frowned…Ursa was slipping into a deep depression. The old man only hoped she would recover in time.

"I'll send Miki to watch over you, Highness." Iroh said in a respectable tone as he slowly left the room.

As the door closed the scene moved to the sight of the steaming swirling in the air from the fragile porcelain cup.

* * *

Iroh walked down the hall as he noticed a familiar face. It was General Jee.

"Ah, General…Good to see you. How are the preparations going?" Iroh asked as he folded his arms in his sleeves.

"Just as scheduled. The ball room should be complete by mid evening." Jee said as he bowed his head to the old man.

"Ah…Good, good…" Iroh said as Jee spoke out.

"Should I notify this report to the Fire Lord?" General Jee asked as Iroh smiled lightly.

"Only if it is good news…I don't want my nephew to worry about small trivial matters. What ever is of dire importance in the report for Miss Aeron or the disappearance of the governor's daughter, please inform me." Iroh said sternly as he then excused himself down the hall. Jee hesitantly clenched his hand as he then turned.

"It's about Azula, General! She's escaped…" Jee said as Iroh turned with a grim expression on his face.

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Dunnn…Oh no! What do you think will happen next! REVIEW for a quick update!**

**Also a champoo is the informal term for the rose apple. The fruit is native to the East Indies and Malaya and is cultivated and naturalized in many parts of India, Southeast Asia and the Pacific Islands. The skin of a champoo is smooth and thin, with firm yellowish flesh, with a sweet and rose scente. The texture is crisp, almost crunchy when the fruit is ripe and freshly picked. **

**Thanks for reading and all of the lovely reviews!**


	81. Chapter 80 part 1

Book 4 Air

Chapter 80 Underestimate

Part One

'Damn that man!' Koh thought as he hidden into the chamber shadows, away from the opposing threat of the sacred sutra. His body trembled from the side effects of the powerful purifying seal. The spirit cursed for underestimating the old man.

'How could have I forgotten that mortal who entered into my lands. Looking for his lost son…' the face stealer said as turned into the boy's face, as his face echoed a cruel chuckled. Dark and wicked, the spirit laughed through the boy's lips as his segment body lengthened out slightly with his legs twitching.

* * *

Looking out the window in daze, Ursa continued to feel the emptiness inside her heart as her depression started to consume her.

"_He's dead!"_

Iroh's words rang through her thoughts as Ursa gazed down at the garden below. Leaves trailed across the vestibule and danced in swirls from the invisible wind guiding them. The woman's eyes narrowed as she then tilted her head, resting on the sill of the window.

Just then the door opened and someone stepped in. It was Iroh.

"Here…Have some of this. It will make you feel better." Iroh said in soft, light words as he handed Ursa a cup of hot chocolate with coffee.

Ursa then smelled the sweet aroma of the creamy coco in her hands as she gazed down at the cup.

Lifting it to her lips, Ursa took a moment to smell the scent again before drinking it lightly.

The warm drink filled her stomach as her cheeks tinted with pink. "Thank you." Ursa said lightly as she took another sip.

Iroh smiled warmly. The delightful contents of the chocolate and strong coffee always seemed to get Ursa in a better mood; no matter how hurt she was feeling. It comforts her, and Iroh knew it.

"Well, I leave you to enjoy your drink." Iroh said as stood up then turned. After that, he then hears the soft almost childish tone behind him.

"Wait…Hn…Stay with me, please…" Ursa said as she lowered her head, wanting some company.

Iroh turned with a gentle smile, "Of course, princess…" Iroh said as he then grabbed a near by chair and sat with her.

* * *

Scurrying down the empty chambers, Koh then heard children' laughter in the room beside him, he smiled widely as he quickly peered through a nearby crack.

Gazing from right to left, Koh's narrowed eyes then widen as he saw the earthbender. His teeth grinded against his jaw as he then smirked a wicked smile.

* * *

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Toph became aggravated. Then she started to tap the chopsticks on the table. Slow at first then, she tapped the sticks louder and louder until everyone looked at her. Un-noticed by the stares, Toph continuous tapped the chopsticks like a drum, rhythmically beating the sticks to a slight beat.

"Toph…Stop that! You're being rude…" Katara said as she leaned over and whispered to the earthbender.

"So much tapping…" Toph said in a low tone.

"Ah, yea…You're the one doing the tapping." Sokka said in sarcastic tone.

"No…Don't you feel it? All those vibrations…All those tapping sounds…like foot…steps…" Toph said as she then dropped the sticks then sucked in a lungful of air before jumping out of her chair. Toph screamed in agony as she then gripped her head violently.

"AHHH! He's here! He's here! No! Nooo! WAHHH!" Toph cried out as she wobbled back and forth.

Aang quickly rose from his chair and tried to help the distressed girl. "Toph!" Aang cried out as he wrapped his arms around the girl as she tried to push him away.

Servants quickly ran in to assist as Zuko called out for a doctor. Two servants stepped in from Aang and held the girl down as she struggled. "No! Nooo! Let me go!" Toph cried out frantically as a doctor came racing in.

"Hold out her arm." The man instructed as he pulled out a cylindrical tube with a small tipped needle. The man then placed the needle into the girl's arm as she cried out. "What are you doing to her!" Aang yelled out in confused and concern as he became angry at the man for causing Toph pain.

"I'm giving her something to calm her down." The doctor said as Sokka asked what the tube with the needle was.

"It's called a syringe. A special tool designed by an inventor in the Northern Air Temple. It was a medical breakthrough for us, doctors. Thankful now, our patients can have comfort."

"The Mechanist!"Sokka said out loud, both surprised and impressed.

"Yes…Now, please help me take this girl to the infirmary." The doctor said to the servants as they carried the now unconscious earthbender.

* * *

Aang and the other helplessly looked back as Toph was taken away. The airbender then slumped into his chair as everyone took a moment to remember the girl's frantic words.

"Who could be here?" Katara asked softly as the others thought for about it quietly.

"Koh…" Aang said as everyone looked at the airbender in surprise.

"But uncle sealed off the gates. There's no way he could have passed through." Zuko said as Aang turned his head.

"Then he must have found another way to enter into our world." Aang said wisely as he then sat up and started to walk out the door.

"Aang, where are you going?" Katara asked as the airbender slightly turned his head back.

"I'm going to watch over Toph. He's not going to take her ever again." Aang said as he then left the dining room.

Everyone else remained in their seats, pondering the idea of the Avatar's claim.

"Could it be possible…Did he really get through here?" Suki asked as Sokka rubbed his chin. "I don't know…Should this be something we should worry about?" Sokka asked as Zuko narrowed his eyes. "This explains it…" Zuko mumbled to himself as everyone else looked at the Fire Lord.

Zuko lifted his head as he spoke in clear and firm voice, "I reviewed a report not too long ago about Mai disappearing. Maybe it has to do with the spirit returning, if that's even the case, I don't know if we should have to stall the dance because of it." Zuko said as Katara looked down in disappointment and Sokka narrowed his eyes.

Everyone stayed in silence thinking over Zuko's concern, and then Sokka spoke out.

"This sucks…I was looking forward to that dance…But it's better to be safe than sorry." Sokka said as he lowered his head.

"Yea…" Zuko said as he then turned his head to Katara.

* * *

The view of the man fuming through papers was seen in an office surrounded with scrolls and books.

"Where is it? Where is that scroll!" the man yelled out as he continued to scan over the documents.

Just then a man dressed in royal clothing walked in, "Sho…What are you doing…?" the man firmly said as Sho backed away from the papers.

"Ah, Imperial Ryuan…I was just looking for some documents for General Iroh." Sho said as he tried to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Hmm…Under what obligation do you have for this? Your right and title as general as been remove, why would General Iroh ask for your services?" Ryuan asked as skeptically gazed at the man.

"That's none of your business; it is classified information, Ryuan!" Sho said in a rushed tone as the Imperial guard smirked.

"Why so rash, Sho…? Unless you have something to hide…" Ryuan said as he stared at the man.

Intimidated and anger by the guard, Sho hustled himself out the door. "You know nothing…" Sho mumbled as he left the room. Ryuan simply watched the man go as he then turned his attention to the papers on the table. His eyes narrowed as he read through one of the documents.

"Ghosts and spells to wear off demons?" Ryuan said out loud as he then looked back.

'Sho…What are you planning?'

* * *

**I know it's really short, I'm going to break this chapter into two parts. PLEASE review for a super fast update! Thanks for reading...Also what could Sho be planning? What happened to Toph? These answers and more next chapter!**


	82. Chapter 81 part 2

Book 4 Air

Chapter 81 Actress Behavior

Part Two

The view of a dark room was seen with a figure leaning over the mantle of a blazing fireplace. "Nothing works…Nothing at all…" the man said in a hopeless tone. Papers were seen scattered over his room. On the floor, torn and crumbled, scrolls unrolled over tables and sutras spattered over with red ink.

"No matter what I do…They won't leave…These voices…Damn them to hell." Sho said in a dark tone as he gripped his fingers on the edge of the mantle, his knuckles turning white.

The light from the fire casted flickering shadows in the room, making the man start to hallucinate as he turned to the moving darkness.

"_**You can't escape…"**_

"No…" Sho said as he turned behind him, his eyes widens with fear as the shadows appeared to mock him.

"_**You can't unbind us…"**_

"Stop! Leave me alone!!!" Sho screamed out as he started to pull out his hair.

"_**Frame General Jee…He is your enemy…Without him, you will rise in power. You will become Imperial…"**_

"Imperial…? The highest rank…? Rise in power…?" Sho repeated as his heart slowly began to taint with darkness.

"_**Regain your honor…"**_

"My honor…?" Sho said as he panted out his eyes glinted with sinful pride.

"Yes…I will regain my honor, and become Imperial!" Sho cried out as he chuckled a manic laugh.

His arms lifted up, bend from the elbows as his hands formed into claw-like grasps. His shadow danced wildly in the fire's glow against the blood red walls.

* * *

"Just let her rest for now. You are free to stay if you like, but please don't disturb her." A nurse said the Avatar as she checked for any last signs of the earthbender before leaving the room.

Aang nodded his head as he kept his eyes on Toph. He sat as close as he could to her bedside as he monitored her vital signs such as her breathing and listening to the sound of her heartbeat; that rhythmically vibrated, pulsing from the metal railing of the cot. Luckily he was able to recognize the different beats because of the technique he was taught through her earthbending method. He was grateful…

Honestly, when Aang thought about it. He didn't know how far he could have gotten without the stubborn earthbender girl. How she pushed him and encouraged him. How in some way, she knew him like no one else did. Not even Katara. She always spoke the truth, no matter how brutal it was…That's what Aang liked most about her. How tough she acted, yet deep down she was in her own right nice.

Aang continued to think deeper in how he felt about the earthbender. How their friendship…Their relationship was beyond anything he could have felt; and ever since he saw the vision of the laughing noble girl in the swamp. In his heart he felt as though he knew her all his life. Then once he saw the mysterious blind bandit on that Earth Rumble 6 stage. He felt that same tugged in his heart. It was her. The same girl he has come to love so much. He felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner.

'She was alone…' Aang thought to himself quietly as he recalled how everyone had someone. Someone they loved and developed a life-long committed to each other on that day in Iroh's tea shop.

Sokka had Suki…Zuko and Mai…and Aang had Katara. But Toph…How did she feel that day? Knowing she was left out with no one other than friendship?

Was she fine with that? Knowing she had all of these wonderful friends? Or was she hurting inside? Knowing no one would love her, no one would give her that special comfort of actually being with her in that special way. Was she really alone?

'She's not anymore…' Aang thought to himself as he reached out and placed his hand over hers.

"I will protect you." Aang said softly as he then narrowed his eyes. "Always…"

* * *

Two figures were seen walking down the hall. Suki giggled as Sokka rubbed her butt as he then pinched it lightly. "Haha…Sokka, no… Not yet." Suki said as she tapped his nose. The young Water Tribe warrior grinned as he then took her hand. "Come on, I'll lead you to my room." Sokka said in a playful tone.

The two teens approached closer to his bedroom. As Sokka opened the he then saw someone he forget about. Aeron! Not only was she still in his bedroom, but she was wet from head to toe and in his robes! Quickly Sokka shut the door, and then turned to Suki.

"Ya, know where would be better for some kissin' a secret room!" Sokka said as he quickly grabbed his girlfriend's hand and lead her away from his bedroom.

"Sokka! We'll get in trouble!" Suki protested as Sokka then stopped, "Then what about your room?" Sokka said as Suki thought about it.

"I guess…Sokka are you alright? You seem twitchy." Suki said becoming concern as Sokka jolted lightly. "Twitchy? Oh…Nah, I'm fine, sweetie." Sokka said as he then pulled Suki in, wrapping his arms around her. "Now come here…I can't wait anymore…" Sokka said as he kissed his girlfriend. Suki melted in his kiss as Sokka slowly opened his eyes. Then he saw Aeron step out of his room. Sokka then pushed Suki towards the wall down the hall, away from Aeron's sight. Suki muffled against his kiss as she pulled away. "Wow, what got you so passionate?" Suki said with a mischievous smile as she ran her fingers down his chest.

"Heh…You know, I just can't keep my hands off you…" Sokka said as he tried to hide his nervous jitters.

"Mmm…Maybe I'll take that offer on that secret room…" Suki said in a playful tone as she kissed his neck. Sokka closed his eyes as he gulped. 'Oh man, not the neck…Not the neck…' Sokka thought as he started to get turned on.

"Sokka?"

The young Water Tribe man jumped when he heard the one person he didn't want to hear.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I hope I wasn't…interrupting anything." Aeron said as she blushed and turned her head. Suki turned and looked at the young woman then turned to Sokka who was smiling nervously.

"Oh, it's you…Have the councils made their decision yet?" Sokka asked trying to distract Suki from any suspicions.

But she didn't buy it.

"Who's this Sokka? Do you know her?" Suki asked as she pulled away from her boyfriend and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ah, yea, kind of, this is…

"Aeron, my name is Aeron." The young woman said as Sokka made a gesture behind Suki to Aeron of slicing his neck then shaking his head 'no!'

"Aeron…Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Suki." The Kyoshi warrior said as she then gave the girl a second look. "Say, you look pretty familiar…" Suki said as Sokka stepped in.

"Well, since you both introduced one another. I guess it's time to go Suki." Sokka started to say frantically as he tried to pull the girl away.

"No…I do know you." Suki said as she stepped firmly on the ground as she then recognized the robes the damp haired woman wore. "You're that fighter from the festival! And why are you in my_ boyfriend's_ robes…" Suki said as she pointed her finger at the girl.

Sokka then made a pleading gesture with his hands, begging Aeron to help him set it straight with his girlfriend that nothing happened.

Aeron then placed her hands on her hips as she smirked in a seductive matter then laughed a short mocking bark.

"I guess it can't be helped…You caught me." Aeron said as a sweatdrop formed over Sokka's head and Suki twitched with anger.

"I was in dire need for help. The only person who was willing to aid in my time of need was this brave warrior. He helped me save princess Ursa from being sentenced to death!" Aeron said in an over dramatic tone as she turned her head to the side and lifted her hand over her forehead, striking a pose.

Suki's anger slowly faded to concern as she heard the mention of Ursa. "He did?" Suki said as her eyes glistened with compassion.

"Yes…He was so amazing…There he was, offering his hand to mine. Together we were able to save the princess. But then!" Aeron said with a suspenseful pause as she then looked at the young woman and blinking teen boy.

"But then I was falsely accused from the evil general Sho! I was to go to trial…But Sokka boldly took my place and defended me in the case!" Aeron said as she placed her heart over her chest.

"He spoke out for me; helping more than he ever needed to…This warrior is my hero. He offered me his room and warm bed when I had no where else to go…Oh, what passion, what bravery." Aeron said as small droplets drifted away from her eyes in an over-dramatic effect.

Suki's eyes watered as she believes the woman's words, Sokka's eyebrow twitched.

"My heart melted to him, how wondrous he was to me…Oh how I will never forget that night…" Aeron said as she then over did it.

"Ah! Aeron, don't say that!" Sokka exclaimed as a shadow covered Suki's eyes.

"Oh really? Exactly what was so wondrous that he did?" Suki asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"His words wooed me like no other…" Aeron said as she clenched her heart losing herself in her character as she smiled sweetly.

Just then a loud slap brought Aeron out of her dazed girly act, to find Sokka on the floor with a big red handprint across his face.

"Oh my…Did I over do it?" Aeron asked as she bent down towards the young man.

"Yes…You did" Sokka mumbled as he dropped his head on the carpet and groaned.

* * *

Zuko and Katara paced down the hallway slowly as they kept silent. Katara glanced over at the Fire Lord before speaking out.

"Do you think Toph will be alright?" Katara asked as Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not sure…She showed small signs of my sister and Mai's case. This could be bad." Zuko said as Katara then leaned in and held his hand in a concerned matter. The young man stopped then gripped his hand into hers. He turned to her gaze then smiled. "Don't worry; I'm sure we can stabilize Toph before it gets worse. My only concern is…What if more people get affected. What if you do…? I couldn't bare myself to see you that way." Zuko said as he turned facing the girl before him with worry in his molten eyes.

Katara smiled softly as she cupped his cheek, "It's alright, and I won't become that…Zuko. As long as I'm with you…" Katara said as she leaned in and lightly kissed his lips. Zuko smiled sadly as he kissed her back. The two then wrapped their arms around each other and passionately kissed.

Pulling away, they both smiled then continued down the hall hand in hand.

'I pray she won't…I'll be sure of it…Only I can protect her…' Zuko thought to himself as he held her hand tightly.

* * *

**You thought I forgot about Aeron didn't you? Haha, nope! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review for super fast updates!!!!**

**Yummy Zutara coming next chapter! Stay tune!**


	83. Chapter 82

Book 4 Air

Chapter 82 Genuine

Walking out into the courtyard while carrying a small bamboo basket with a leather handle, Aeron thought quietly to herself before she stepped up to the front gates. Her eyes filled with slight emotion as she asked the guards to let her out. "I am to run a few errands for the princess Ursa." Aeron said as the guards nodded their heads and opened the gates. Aeron then gracefully paced herself along the noble houses and then to the marketplace where on cue she saw the young man waiting by fruit stand.

"Hello Cole…" Aeron said softly as the man turned. His eyes widen as he then embraced the young woman. "Oh thank Agni…I was starting to get worried, Aeron." Cole said as Aeron then smiled a rare genuine smile. Cole then gave a look of surprise but then settled with a content stare. "There's something different about you Aeron…" Cole said as he looked at the girl.

"It's nothing to worry over…" Aeron said lightly as she then carry on walking into the marketplace. Cole followed as he continued to notice more changes in the girl. How she seem to carry herself higher now. Her body appeared relax and movement slow with grace. It was indeed a drastic change for Aeron, but it didn't worry Cole. He actually was glad to see Aeron more…happy.

Cole paced himself closer to Aeron as he walked side by side with her. "So, I take it you've save the woman?" Cole asked as Aeron stopped mid-walk. Her head lowered as she then smiled.

"Yea…I did, with some help from someone I am very grateful to." Aeron said as she then gripped her grasp on the basket.

"I also meet the Fire Lord…" Aeron started to say as Cole tensed.

"He is…a kind hearted man. Turns out someone else went against his orders and took it upon himself to destroy our village. The Fire Lord had no idea…" Aeron said as Cole looked down at Aeron shocked of what she had found out.

"So, you didn't-

"No…How could I hold a grudge like that? When he didn't even know…" Aeron said as she turned her head looking up at Cole.

"The man who did it went through trial; of course another one is in order to determine his final punishment. I will continue to stay in the palace…I want to see the look on his face as he finds out his sentence." Aeron said as she held back from grinding her teeth.

"Aeron…" Cole said softly as the girl kept her head low.

"It's hard feeling this way…For so long I let hate and rage control my actions. Now, for the first time in my life, I don't feel that hate anymore. I feel happy and relieved…" Aeron said as she turned and smiled at Cole.

The young man smiled back as he nodded his head, "I can see that…" Cole said with a content tone in his voice.

Aeron then bow her head as she then looked out at the stands in the marketplace.

"I plan to do a few errands for the princess…Would you like to join me? I also have enough money for some lunch too." Aeron said as she laughed lightly.

Cole nodded his head as he then took the girl's hand and they walked into the crowd.

* * *

Entering into the vestibule, Zuko and Katara both agreed to visit the garden for a while. As they walked along the stone path with loose pebbles scattered beneath their feet. The cool air carried the sweet scent of the flowers as Katara and Zuko causally sat underneath the willow tree taking in the fragrance. The garden always had a supernatural effect on them, somehow calming their worries and cleansing them with relaxation. Katara leaned to the side as she rested her head on the Fire Lord's shoulder. Zuko then lightly tilted his head down, pressing his head against hers. Their hands entwined together as they slowly inhaled the crisp air. Everything was peaceful…if only for a moment.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Toph's vision blurred to see a figure next to her from her bedside as she focused in on the person, it was Aang. His shoulders were drooped against the chair as he head hung low with his hands pressing on his temples. "Twinkle…Toes?" Toph mumbled out as the boy quickly lifted his head. "Toph!" Aang exclaimed as Toph winced.

"Not so loud…My ears still hurt…" Toph moaned out as she buried herself under the covers.

"Sorry…" Aang whispered softly as he then smiled at the heap of the covers forming over the petite girl as she moaned out. Pulling the blanket down pass her nose, Toph spoke out.

"What happened?" the girl asked as Aang's heart stung deeply.

"Nothing really…You just fainted." Aang said with a light smile as Toph tilted her head towards the boy, her bangs shifted to the side.

"Liar…" she said as Aang sighed.

"You also lied to me about the food too…Why?" Toph said as she recalled the temaki she gave him.

Aang rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously, "Well, you looked so happy, I didn't want to disappoint you." Aang said truthfully as Toph then hid under the blankets.

"Idiot…" Toph said stayed under the covers.

"Is Miss Bei Fong awake?" the nurse asked as she walked into the room holding a slender container.

"Yes, she seems to be doing alright." Aang said with smile as the nurse stepped in.

"Come on out, Miss Bei Fong. I need to check your temperature." The nurse said in a soft, light tone.

"Err…" Toph moaned out as she shuffled under the cotton sheets.

"Come on now…Don't be so stubborn." The nurse said again in a light tone before Toph flew the blankets off and stood up on the mattress.

Her hair swayed as her cheeks tinted red, "If I don't want my temperature taken, then I don't have to!" Toph yelled out as she then jumped off the cot then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm the greatest earthbender in the whole world. Nothing can bring me down! Not even some stupid fever!" Toph shouted as she then turned her head, giving a cold glare at the nurse.

"It's alright…I'll do it." Aang offered as he told the nurse to come back later. The woman bowed her head to the Avatar as she handed him the slender device. She then slowly left the room as Aang held the small mercury thermometer in his hand.

Toph lightly trembled where she stood as her cheeks flushed deeply. She started to get dizzy as she tried to fight off the feeling... 'He better not touch me with that thing…' Toph thought as she became nervous.

Aang then walked up to the girl and then touched her shoulder. Toph jumped as she swung at the airbender. Aang saw the fist aiming at him as he quickly moved to the side while Toph started to fall forward. He caught her lightly as she buried her face into his chest.

"Don't give me that thing!" Toph cried out as she hated medical treatments with a passion.

"But I have to check your temperature. You already feel warm enough." Aang said as he placed his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Come on, let's get you in bed." Aang said softly as he placed the girl back on the mattress then covered her up with blankets.

"Why are you so good to me?" Toph asked as her eyes became heavy.

"Because, I want to take care of you…" Aang said as he then placed the slender thermometer under the girl's tongue. Toph moaned out as she closed her eyes, the dizziness was getting the best of her.

The mercury in the container reacted to the heat as it slowly rose up. "37.8 to 38.9 Celsius…" Aang said as he pulled out the device and read the numbers. "It is pretty high…" Aang stated as he then placed his hand over the girl's forehead as she moaned out. "It's best you stay in bed for a while…" Aang said as he sat close to the earthbender. Toph slowly opened her eyes looking at the airbender boy, "Don't go…" Toph whispered out as Aang answered back, "I'm not going anywhere…" the boy said as Toph slowly fell into a deep sleep, Aang smiled lightly as he watched her rest. "Pleasant dreams…Toph." Aang said as he then sighed.

* * *

Autumn leaves fell down into the garden as the scene drifted to two teens lying down on the soft grass. Zuko and Katara stared up at the branches of the willow tree as the cool calming breeze flows pass them. The waterbender turned her head and gazed at the Fire Lord. Zuko then turned his head as he looked into the girl's ocean blue eyes.

The young man then leaned in and kissed her softly. Pushing himself up lightly from his elbow, Zuko continued to kiss the girl as she moaned faintly. Katara kissed Zuko back as she wrapped her arm underneath her body as Zuko placed his arm protectively over her as they continued to kiss.

The warmth of their embrace fought off the cold chill as they were lost in their kiss. The sound of silk rubbing against velvet was heard as the two moved closer together. Katara then pulled away as she giggled lightly, Zuko chuckled as he then rested his head against Katara's forehead. They both smiled at one another before lightly kissing each other again.

"We better go…" Zuko said as Katara whined, "I wish we didn't have to so soon…" Katara said as Zuko then grinned. "I guess we can wait a little longer…" Zuko said as he hopped on top of Katara said as she cried out then started to laugh. "Zuko!" Katara exclaimed while giggling as Zuko attacked her neck. "Not here!" the girl protested as Zuko muffled against her neck, "I don't care…" Zuko said as he continued to suck on her sensitive area.

Katara then gave in as she wrapped her hands around his neck moaning out. Zuko casually licked her neck before kissing up her jaw line then claiming her moist lips. The two locked in a passionate kiss as their tongues intertwined.

The scene then drifted to the leaves falling into the pond causing ripples across the water's surface.

* * *

**That you go! Some Zutara-ness and Taang! Please review!!!!!**

**Also 37.8 to 38.9 Celsius, is 100 to 102 Fahrenheit and yes the mercury ****thermometer is another real life invention, that the mechanist along created in my story.**

**And...I know it's rather short...But I promise my chapters will get longer next time!**

**Don't forget to the REVIEW and COMMENT!**


	84. Chapter 83 part 1

Book 4 Air

Chapter 83 Steps

Part 1

Entering into the hallway, Katara and Zuko ran into Iroh. The old man was seen grinning ear to ear. Zuko became suspicious knowing that his uncle's features proved to be misleading and carried unwanted intentions.

"Uncle…" Zuko said with a pause. "What would you like to tell us?" Zuko said already aware that the old general was looking for them.

"My dear nephew…The dance is but three and half days away. Surely you must know the rehearsal?" Iroh said as Zuko's eyes widen. "No! I will not be performing!" Zuko said certainly, now understanding his uncle's lopsided smile.

Katara slightly leaned forward, interested to hear more about this 'rehearsal'.

"But Zuko it is custom for the Fire Lord to present the dance. Why, your father performed it in his youth with your mother. It was quite a fascinating display…" Iroh said as he rubbed his beard.

"What sort of dance is it?" Katara asked as Zuko turned surprised the girl would be interested.

"Full of zest and love-The royal dance displaying the passion between the hime and Fire God." Iroh said knowing the mention of Agni and the hime would interest the waterbender further.

"Oh wow…" Katara said with a smile as her eyes sparkled enthusiasm.

"Yes…Zuko is to perform the dance with the leading lady. You, Miss Katara." Iroh said as Zuko tried to cut him off.

"We are not going to perform! Besides, the dance almost in three days. It takes months to complete that dance!" Zuko said remembering his mother and father practicing for many weeks during his younger years as a child.

"Let's do it Zuko!" Katara said as Zuko turned his head.

"What?"

"Oh, come on! I love dancing and to create a part of the story in front of crowds of people. Like a play, oh it would be so wonderful!" Katara said enchanted by the love story and history.

Zuko slumped his shoulders, he couldn't say no to the girl.

"Alright…" Zuko said giving in as the waterbender jumped with joy. "But understand, we have to get every step right. Not only that, but be in character…" Zuko said in a serious tone as Katara nodded her head.

"Of course…" Katara said as she smiled brightly.

"Well then…Shall I take you two, to the studio?" Iroh said as he led the two teens down the hall.

* * *

The view of black hair swaying in the breeze was seen as two golden eyes stared up at the back wall of the palace. Steadily the figure entered into the hidden vault leading into the chambers of the palace. Two hands were seen opening the latch door to the secret rooms inside the servant quarters. The girl entered into an empty room with light furniture and a round mirror loosing hanging from the wall.

The girl looked at her reflection, Azula glared coldly before continuing on to the doorway. Slowly she opened the door, peering out. The halls were clear with no sign of anyone near, the fire princess then closed the door. She then looked around the room; no windows were seen in the small room. Only candle light brighten the neat bedroom, with a small dresser next to a small futon was seen on the floor. Azula opened the dresser; she smirked slightly as she pulled out a cloth.

'This will do…' the girl thought as she roughly removed her outfit.

* * *

As Iroh led Katara and Zuko into the room, Katara marveled at the long narrow room with mirrors covering one whole portion of the left wall. Two men were seen seat on the far end of the right corner with two instruments in their hands. One man has what looked like a bowed string instrument with four strings. The man next to him had another string instrument with six strings that sat in his lap. Iroh signal the men to play a tune.

The man with the small instrument took his bow and slides the tool over the strings. A short whine echoed in the room as he plays a tune. Then the other man plucked the strings of his instrument. The vibrating sounds tuned in part of the other instrument. The music was curt and quick.

Iroh then turned to the two teens. "Zuko step here please." Iroh instructed as Zuko sighed. He stepped up beside Iroh as the old man then called for the girl. "Katara, stand in front of Zuko."

Katara did as commanded as she blushed. Iroh then spoke out, "In open position with your partner, touch your palms together…Zuko, you are the leader. You will then walk forward slowly and Katara, you are the follower. You will now step backward." Iroh said as the two followed the man's instructions. Katara blushed at the closest between her and the Fire Lord.

Recalling her dance with Aang during the cave dance party, their performance wasn't as intimate. It was more open and expressed more wildly. This dance…was going to be exciting yet nerve-raking for her.

"Practice exchanging the lead, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh said as Zuko led Katara in a slow circle as they practiced their simple steps.

"Shorten your steps slightly while walking forward, Fire Lord Zuko. Step directly inline with Miss Katara's feet." Iroh said with a pause, "Do the same as in the first step but this time do it with no hands." Iroh said sternly. "Now walk in-line and then drift to an outside position." Iroh said as the two slowly distance themselves before falling back.

"Zuko, start with your left foot and take two in-line steps…" Iroh said as Zuko stepped in.

"No, Zuko do it like so…" Iroh said as he placed Zuko's leg on the left. "So that your left foot is inline with Miss Katara's right foot and your right foot is inline with her left foot." Iroh said as Zuko then corrected his steps.

"Katara, you now must reach back from the hip and take big steps." Iroh said as Katara strained herself while performing the step. "Zuko, think of shortening your steps as you walk forward. It will be easier on Miss Katara." Iroh said as the two flowed with one another.

"Good…Good. I think you both are ready for the next step." Iroh said with praise as he then continued.

* * *

"Come on Suki…Open the door." Sokka begged as he leaned against the door frame.

After the fifth time of asking, Sokka finally heard no reply. Running his fingers through his hair messing up his warrior's wolf tail knot, Sokka sighed. "Suki! She was only teasing…I told you before, I would never cheat on you…" Sokka said in a desperate plea, as no answer was heard.

Lightly growling Sokka banged the door before pushing himself off the frame. "Fine! Don't talk to me! Guess you don't care how much I love you!" Sokka yelled as he started to leave. Just then the door slowly opened. Sokka quickly turned to see Suki in her night robe. Loosing hanging on her slender body as Sokka slowly gazed up at the tear stained girl. Her hair was messy and lipstick smeared on the corner of her mouth. Sokka inhaled deeply as Suki panted out, "Prove it…" Suki said as she dared the young man.

"Damn it all woman…" Sokka mumbled as he then thrust towards the girl, roughly kissing her as she swung her hands around his neck pulling him closer. The two moaned as Sokka pushed her into the bedroom then shut the door.

* * *

**Ah, nothing like taking hard dance lessons and hot make-up sex…to started your morning uh? Yes, Sokka and Suki are like that…There was clear evidence on the Southern Raiders episode. I mean come on? What were they going to do? Snuggle? I don't think so…Anyways, more coming up on Zuko and Katara's dance. Can you guess what sort of dance they will be performing? **

**Also yay, Azula is back? But wait; is she still as psycho like before? Wait and see! Please review for a quick update!!!!**

**Also yes…I know it is short…There is a reason for that. Not enough reviews…Gotta keep up now. :)**

**Nah…I'm kidding.**

**I love my readers too much to torture you guys like that…I'm simply making another part one and two to save up for the big chapters. So don't forget to comment!!!**


	85. Chapter 84 part 2

Book 4 Air

Chapter 84 Practicing

Part 2

Two hours passed as Iroh instructed the two teens their final pose in their performance. "Make sure you place your hand in his grasp, Miss Katara." Iroh said as both teens panted lightly. Sweat beaded their bodies as Zuko slowly pulled Katara up on her feet as they never broke eye contact.

"Good…Good." Iroh said as he then hear someone enter behind him. "Teaching them the abrazo?" a woman said with a soft chuckle. Iroh smiled, 'So…She took the opportunity to live again.' Iroh thought as he recalled his last conversation with Ursa.

"_I know your sorrow, princess…But please, you can't let despair consume you. No matter what…You must fight it, you must learn to live again..." Iroh said with wisdom and experience as the woman turned away from the man._

Iroh then turned to the two teens, "Please step aside…" Iroh said.

Zuko and Katara blushed as they pulled away from one another then stepped to the back end of the wall.

Ursa stepped in placing her hand on Iroh's shoulder.

"Perhaps we should show them a demonstration instead teaching them step by step." Ursa said with a kind gesture as Iroh arched an eyebrow turning to the woman.

"As you wish, princess, now shall we...?" Iroh said as he then encircled the woman slowly.

Ursa smiled lightly before quickly turning towards Iroh. The space between them enclosed as they performed the dance in a fluid motion rather than quick jabbed steps that the two teens did. Both Zuko and Katara blushed cherry red as they watched the two adults dance the intimate display across the wooden floor.

It was only then Zuko noticed his mother's outfit. The dress was shorter than usual and flared on the bottom like a wild fire of silk. He blushed at the exposed long legs she had from the loose fabric.

It was rare for royalty to show their legs, much less in this fashion. Would this mean Katara will wear something as revealing as this? Zuko pondered as he gazed towards Katara who appeared to be in awe of the performance.

Iroh then skillful removed his outer robe, giving him move freedom in his movements as he led Ursa professionally in a circular dance before spinning Ursa freely. Iroh held an intense gaze as he then caught her in a tight embrace before departing a short distance.

Katara watched she quickly picked up the moves, and realized how the dance relates with the story of the two forbidden lovers.

For the lovers to drift apart only to come back closer, their passion and love for one another was seen through the flowing steps of the dance.

As the musicians played their song, the beat started to grow louder, stronger as the two dancers performed rougher, even far more intimate than the teens' previous lessons. Ursa was pulled away only to fall back, embracing Iroh from behind as her leg raised up his thigh.

Iroh's firm hand softly caressed the bare skin of her knee before they both quickly parted away. Expect this new stance was seen as Iroh charged at her. Ursa gracefully backed away like in the story. How the Fire God Agni chased after his lover.

Ursa fell on one knee before gesturing her palm up in front of Iroh, stopping him in his tracks.

Katara recalled how the hime refused for Agni to chase her, to be with her…at last.

Ursa and Iroh continued as the beat became even louder and faster in the rhythmic performance of lover's dance.

Then Iroh lifted Ursa up from her hip as she kicked out her leg. Iroh then swung her down as they both kneed to the floor gazing at one another closely as the music stopped suddenly. The instrument was then plucked, three more strings ending the song and the dance.

Iroh then stood up, helping Ursa stand as they both bowed to the two teens. Zuko and Katara were dumbfounded by the performance as they clapped.

"And that, my nephew and Miss Katara is how you do the dance." Iroh said as he took a breathe then bowed to Ursa. "Thank you Ursa for that demonstration." Iroh said as woman smiled.

"The pleasure was all mine, General Iroh." Ursa said as she then turned to her son and future daughter-in-law.

"I hope you both saw the character you will need to put into this dance. Remember to do your best." Ursa said with encouragement as she then left the room with a smile while Iroh turned towards the two musicians and mentioned something to them.

Zuko then looked at the girl next to him as she blushed. "We need more practice…" Zuko said as Katara then gazed at the Fire Lord.

"Yea…" Katara said with a nervous smile.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, Azula smiled to herself. The young woman was seen dressed in the uniform of the cleaning servant. The outfit had a distinct difference of a noticeable head wear; over Azula's hair and low bun. A new design rarely used from the usual servants in the palace. Even so, Azula seemed to blend in with the staff as she passed by nearly five servants and four guards. The princess was pleased as she continued down the hall to find the Fire Lord.

* * *

The loud slurping was heard from the small lips of an earthbender as she ate her bowl of soup on her lap. Aang watched with amusement as he quietly bit into an apple pear. Toph then put the spoon down as she lifted the bowl to her lips. Now seeing her drink the broth, Aang couldn't help but chuckle.

As she placed the bowl down, the girl smiled with drips of her soup on her lips. "It was good!" Toph said with a smile.

"What kind is it?" Toph asked as she then licked her lips.

"Well, I heard it was vegetable soup." Aang said as Toph moaned.

"Vegetable? Ah, what ever happened to the meat kind?" Toph complained as she then placed the bowl and spoon on a nearby night stand.

Aang chuckled as Toph then placed her hands on her lap. "You know…You don't have to stay with me. Why no try meeting with the others for a while?" Toph said as a small tint of pink was seen on her cheeks.

"They're fine…Besides…" Aang said with a pause, "I much rather be with you." Aang said as Toph lowered her head hiding her flaring blush.

Aang smiled warmly, he liked making the earthbender blush. It was amusing and cute.

"Are you still hungry? I can get you something more if you'd like." Aang asked as he started to stand up from his chair.

Toph thinned her lips as she nodded her head. "Yea…This time I want something with meat." Toph said as she lifted her head as her cheeks tinted darker.

Aang smiled as he nodded his head, "Alright. I'll be back." Aang said as he left the room.

Toph then lowered her head as she smiled to herself.

* * *

"Hmm…I see. Ever since Ryuan was promoted into the rank of imperial, I've noticed the high security of the palace." A man said as the other man nervously spoke out. "Please…Tell me when I can meet with the royal guards." Sho asked as the man narrowed his eyes.

"The royal guards would not respond to a former general, unless you had some value information to his majesty…" the man said as he rubbed his long beard.

"Y-yes…I think the royal court will much agree to my sources…" Sho said with a dark grin as he handed the general a scroll.

"Hmm, very well I will inform the top guard in command, until we meet again, Sho." The general said with a bow as he then pulled out a seal to the man. Sho curtly bowed his head as he greedily fidgeted his fingers towards the seal. "Much oblige… General Bujing." Sho said as he gripped tightly on the seal.

"Hm…" the general said as he left the man down the hall.

Sho then lifted the golden seal of the dragon up into the light. "Ahh…At last. I'll be able to enter the catacombs!" the man said as he then tucked the paper underneath his robes then hastily ran down the hall as the shallow voices rang in his ears.

* * *

"Imperial Ryuan, reports of the princess has been seen near the outskirts of the upper ring." A servant said as he bowed passed his waist to the man.

"I see…Please inform General Iroh." Ryuan said as he kept his gaze at the window.

"Of course, sir!" the servant said as he lifted his head.

"Any other news, Xi?" the man asked as the servant bowed his head. "No sir…"

"Hmm…I see…Then how are the preparations for the dance? All in order I assume?" Ryuan asked as the servant nodded his head.

"Yes sir…Shall I recruit the guards for their routes around the ballroom?" the servant asked as Ryuan turned to the man.

"Hmm, yes that will be appropriate for the time being…Make sure every outlet is secured and heavily guarded, three men pre post." Ryuan said as a serious gaze crossed over his features. The personal servant bowed then left Ryuan's office.

The general then sighed.

Even after all the men he's posted along the palace walls. Still news about the princess managed to reach him. She was drawing closer…Putting the Fire Lord's life at risk. Should he allow the dance to continue? Ryuan thought heavily on this…The pressure was weighting his near twenty years of command on his shoulders.

"I will find Iroh and speak to him…He will know what to do." Ryuan said out loud as he turned to his desk and sighed.

Time was running out…He needed to make the right decision for his majesty and his reputation.

* * *

**The performance Iroh and Ursa displayed is similar to this scene from "Take the Lead" I posted the link below. I did some research and thought it was the best clip to express the passion of the dance. And yes, the dance is tango, a****argentine tango to be exact.**

**Also abrazo means embrace, I decided to call that the dance instead of tango. Also many might be more familiar with the other form of tango. Like for a ballroom. ****The striking difference between Argentine tango and ballroom tango is in the shape and feel of the embrace. Ballroom technique dictates that partners arch their upper bodies away from each other, while maintaining contact at the hip, in an offset frame. In Argentine tango, it is nearly the opposite.**

**I thought this was appropriate for both Zutara hotness and the culture of the Fire Nation. **

_**Close in the spaces before checking the link.**_

**(http:/www. /watch?v**** =ce2N_LprfeI&feature=channel_page)**

**Also more on Zutara yummy-ness, Taang and the history behind the generals in the palace.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	86. Chapter 85

Book 4 Air

Chapter 85 Underneath

Leaning against the bed post of her bed, Toph fiddled with her fingers as she noticed the small traces of dirt still stuck underneath her nails. The earthbender sighed, now that she's seen her appearance. The overwhelming thoughts of self-image make her feel vulnerable. She never had to worry what she looked like…But now, she felt a little uneasy. Toph then subconsciously brushed her hair with her fingers as the tangled knots came undone, the girl closed her eyes.

Just then the door opened. Toph placed her hands down on her lap and sat up straight. As the door opened wider a servant was seen walking in with a tray of food. Toph relaxed at the sight as the servant bowed to the girl. "Avatar Aang requested that you eat your meal. He has also apologizes for not being here to join you. Avatar Aang was sent on an urgent errand to meet Imperial Ryuan." The girl servant said as she placed the tray on Toph's lap.

Toph sighed…Of course it was too good to be true. Aang was the Avatar, he had duties to attend. Reality then hit the earthbender…

'He doesn't have time to wait on me hand and foot. He has more important things to worry about. I should have never encouraged him.' Toph thought as she then shut her eyes.

Hitting the side of her pillow Toph startled the servant girl. The servant stepped away, taken back by the seemly sweet girl's aggressive and sudden behavior.

"Tell him not to come back!" Toph shouted as the servant quickly bowed, "Uh…Yes miss. I'll be sure to inform Avatar Aang." The servant girl said as she then shuffled out the room.

Toph then calmed down as she then stared down at the tray. It was a bento box decorated with a fine polished wood. The design of red ivy leaves were painted along the right hand corner of the black squared lunch box. Lifting up the lid, Toph pouted her lips.

Looking down on the tray Toph noted the separate compartments filled with food. In the center was musubi, stuffed rice rolls with what looked like komodo chicken wrapped in nori. Gazing to her left, she noticed in the next bigger cubicle was autumn lamb stew with soybeans mixed in. The dish carried a strong scent of lemon and spices. Toph then turned to her right and saw a smaller compartment stuffed with takoyaki, rolled up octopus balls neatly set in the box with garnish decorated nicely.

"Idiot…It's all meat…" Toph said out loud as she remembered how she complained she wanted more meat in her meals. But this was ridiculous…Every dish was meat!

'It's not like I'm Sokka…I enjoy my greens every now and then.' Toph thought as she picked up chopsticks and plucked a takoyaki ball and popped one in her mouth.

"Idiot..." Toph mumbled as she bit down on the chewy meat.

* * *

"Wait! Zuko!" Katara cried out as Zuko was pushed back as the girl nearly tripped from their practicing the dance for nearly two hours straight.

"What?" Zuko called out frustrated as Katara huffed out, pulling up her long hair into a messy pony tail. "You stopped me for that?" Zuko said growing aggravated by the delays.

"I'm sorry, but it's so hot. I can't dance like this!" Katara said as she fanned herself.

"Hm…Then I'll open a window." Zuko said as he then walked over to the far end of the studio and opened the latch releasing the glass upward. Setting in the bar to hold up the window, Zuko then turned to see Katara stretching.

"Ready now?" Zuko asked with amusement in his tone. Katara then turned her pony tail swayed to the side as she huffed out. "Yes."

Zuko then stepped towards her making a new stance. Katara then followed as they held hands then performed a slow pace of each step before Katara's accidently locked in Zuko's.

"Hey, watch it…You'll make us trip!" Zuko said loudly as he grew tired of messing up.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you kept looking down at your feet!" Katara said back in a loud tone.

"What does that mean?" Zuko said starting to get mad at the girl.

"Not only are we suppose to get the steps right. We need to get into character too! I don't think the great Agni wooed his lover by gazing at her toes…" Katara said in a mocking tone as Zuko then gripped her hands, "Let's do it again…" Zuko said as he tried to keep his temper down.

Katara then smirked as they both continued the dance. Step by step they improved both until Zuko felt Katara pushing more aggressively. "Stop that!" Zuko said as he released her hands and stepped back.

"What?" Katara said in a frustrated tone.

"I'm the one who leads…You follow, remember?" Zuko said in irritated tone as he took a breath, "You're supposed to be graceful and elegant, not pushing me back like some komodo rhino!" Zuko said as Katara pouted her lips angrily as though the Fire Lord's statement hurt and embarrassed her.

'I'll show him graceful and elegant…' Katara thought as she stepped in front of Zuko's face before forming into her stance. "Let's go…" Katara said as she dared the young man to continue.

As they moved across the wood floor, Zuko led Katara down the path as he then spun her around before turning behind her and grasping underneath her breasts. Katara tilted her head to the side as her eyes closed, running her hands down pass his palms then down her hips. She then darted forward pulling away from his hold as she then turned and gestured her hands slightly before Zuko charged at her. They circled one another; their gaze was intense as Zuko then wrapped his arm around the girl's waist then pulled her in. Katara lowered her head back as Zuko run his fingertips down her side.

He then pulled away as Katara pushed forward.

They continued on, rehearsaling their steps as they panted from the quick moves.

To push and pull like the waves on the beach…To burn like the blazing sun with passion…

Everything seemed to fall in place before Katara lost her footing then fell onto the floor. As she landed on her bottom and cried out Zuko quickly ran to her side. "Are you alright?!" Zuko asked as he kneeled on his leg. Katara's cheeks turned red as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She was embarrassed and angry at herself. Pushing herself up the waterbender ran out of the room, hiding her tears from the young man. Zuko slowly stood up and sighed. Just then Iroh walked in, "Having some trouble my nephew?" Iroh asked as Zuko sighed again, "No, just taking a break…" Zuko said as he walked over and grabbed a spare towel and cleaned off the sweat from his face.

"You and Miss Katara are doing fine…You don't have to learn everything on the first day." Iroh said hoping his nephew would not push himself so hard.

"It's three days away uncle! We have no choice but to practice everything as soon as we can." Zuko said as the soreness in his muscles started to affect him as well as the stress weighting him down mentally.

"Hmm…Come with me for some chilled tea. You need a break as well." Iroh said as he led the young man out of the studio and to the dining quarters.

* * *

Pacing herself down the hall, Katara tried to stop herself from crying as she continuous wiped away her eyes as her brows furrowed down.

"_You're supposed to be graceful and elegant, not pushing me back like some komodo rhino!"_

Remembering the young man's mean words, angered Katara further as she then started to stomp down the hall as her emotions flared.

'At least I don't look down at my own two feet like some sacred little kid.' Katara thought as she gripped her hands into two tight fists.

Nearby servants' coward in fear bowing to the floor as the waterbender continued down the hallway unaware of their actions of mercy.

"Miss Katara!" Miki called out as she saw the woman pass by the hall. Katara turned and faced the woman. The servant girl stepped back afraid as if the native young woman of the Water Tribe might unleash her rage upon her. 'I am certain they said she was a waterbender…But those eyes bare the fiery gaze of a firebender…' Miki thought as she then bowed her head in respect.

"My Highness wishes to speak with you." Miki said as Katara calmed down, "You mean Zuko's mother?" Katara asked as Miki nodded her head. "Yes…Please, come this way…" Miki informed as she walked down the corridor of the western wing.

Katara blinked as she wondered what the mother of the Fire Nation wanted from her.

* * *

Passing by the fire Nation capital of the palace district, Sho hastily made his way to the Fire Sages Capital Temple. Entering into the center of the temple where the passageway was seen of a golden lotus. The man fire bended into the center of the flower design and opened the spiral stairwell.

Stepping down into the secret tunnel Sho then walked into the Dragon Bone Catacombs. Sho then torched a ball of fire in his hand as he traveled into the dark narrow hallway covered with spider webs and dust. The former general soon found the First Testament of Sozin neatly placed in front of dragon skull and coffin.

"My apologizes, Lord Sozin…I need this…" Sho said as he picked up the scroll ravenously.

"Haha…At last! The scroll!" Sho said out loud as he then tucked the old paper underneath his robe.

Just then the man heard footsteps and a voice, "Who's down there?" the voice called out as Sho quickly ran down the opposite end of the hallway.

Running away as he frantically made his way to a dead end. Sho soon started to panic as he looked for a way out.

Feeling for the walls, he found a small latch in a deep crack. Twisting the knob, the wall then opened into a secret tunnel leading into pitch darkness.

Sho stopped trying to think through going into the tunnel. Jus then the voice called out again, Sho hastily ran inside the tunnel as the wall closed up behind him.

Shortly after the wall closed, two Sages walked up to the stone wall. "Are you sure you heard someone?" one Sage asked as the other rubbed his chin. "I swore I heard _something_…" the man said as the other turned his back, "Well no one is here. Come on, the councils are waiting for us." The first Sage said as he turned and started to the leave while the other Sage hesitantly followed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!!!! Please review!**


	87. Chapter 86

Book 4 Air

Chapter 86 So Polite

As Katara was led down the hallway, she looked up at the servant girl in front of her. Thinking to herself, Katara started to notice how all of the servants seemed to walk in a very discreet matter and how they would lead down the hall on the right, if moving to the Eastern wing then left, going the opposite way.

Ever since the waterbender arrived at the palace, she knew they had strict order and discipline with rules followed by both the councils and ruler of the kingdom. Yet it wasn't until now, that those past anxious feelings stirred up inside Katara.

Could she live up to being Fire Lady of this nation? What if Ursa doesn't really like her?

The thought of such feelings flooded into Katara's mind as she stepped closer to Ursa's room.

Miki bowed to the girl as she opened the door for her. "Miss Katara, your Highness." Miki said as Katara slowly entered the royal room. Ursa was seen wearing a light robe of dark burgundy which complimented her pale skin and black hair. Sitting in a small separate room from her bedroom, Ursa lifted her hand up gesturing for the girl to come in, "Please make yourself comfortable." Ursa said as Katara quietly sat in a nearby chair facing a fireplace mantle.

"You wished to talk to me about something…?" Katara asked softly as Ursa nodded her head.

Lifting her long fingers up as Ursa dipped her hand down to the floor; she bent over and picked up a bamboo casket next to her chair. Placing the casket on her lap, Ursa then lowered her head before speaking softly, "I have learned much about you from Iroh, and I wanted to apologize." Ursa said as she lifted her head as her features shone a glint of sadness.

"Apologize?" Katara questioned as she wondered what would make this woman feel guilty.

"When I reunited with my son…It must have been difficult for you." Ursa said as Katara thinned her lips.

"Oh, no…It's alright. I was happy for you and Zuko, its not-

Ursa spoke in, cutting off the girl's words, "As a mother, I understand the pain of what a child must feel for losing a loved one. I want you to know, my dear. If you need anyone to talk to, I am here." Ursa said warmly as Katara turned her head trying not to cry.

Here she was worrying that Ursa didn't like her, and instead the woman was offering a kind gesture to the waterbender. Katara felt stupid and embarrassed, inside she trembled.

To think that this woman has accepted her and wants to be there for her, like a loving mother would, filled Katara with both sadness and happiness.

"Th-thank you…" Katara said lightly as she smiled faintly.

Ursa smiled endearingly, "She's so polite." The woman thought with approval.

"I wanted to give this to you for all the effort you've done so far in both becoming a member the royal family and the hard work you have done for the upcoming dance." Ursa said as she handed Katara the casket.

The girl placed the casket on her lap before opening the top. Katara gasped as she looked at her gift. It was a new dress. The color was a bright crimson red neatly folded in the casket.

"Try it on, my dear. You are free to use the bathroom to change." Ursa said as she stood up.

"Al-alright." Katara as she picked up the dress and then slowly made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Sho entered into his room as he panted leaning against the wall. Sweat dripped down the side of his face as he clenched his chest. Pulling out the scroll from his inner robe, Sho unrolled the paper and read the symbols.

"Let's see…Where? Where is the information?" Sho said to himself out loud as he scanned through the words.

"Where?!" Sho yelled as he gripped the sides of the paper.

As he looked through, Sho then read a message stating Lord Sozin's thoughts.

"_They told me many things throughout my years as a prince. I can still hear their voices ringing, echoing their wisdom into my dreams…I am no longer bothered by their presence. They are guiding me to victory. I soon realized after returning from a meeting that my vision I have had for so long, at last is becoming a reality. Supreme power…"_

"Hehe…Proof…Proof of his lies!" Sho cried out as he then throw himself towards his desk, leaning over as he panted. Rubbing the sweat off his face, Sho tried to gain back some sense into what he was saying…

"Proof? Haha…What proof…? It is futile." Sho said as he then grind his teeth.

"What…? What am I supposed to be looking for? You damned spirits!?" Sho yelled out as he raised his arms up into the air before he froze hearing the voices respond.

"_**You are not looking hard enough. Prove to the councils you are worthy. Prove you are the supreme ruler as an Imperial. Kill anyone who gets in your way…" **_

"Haha…Haha…Yes! I'll talk to them. They will see I am worthy!" Sho cried out as he started to laugh manically as his soul tinted darker.

"I'll _kill_ them…" Sho said in a wicked voice as he fiddled his fingers in a twitched movement.

* * *

Two figures were seen sitting at a local café drinking hot coffee as the girl laughed lightly. "Oh Cole…You are something else, I swear." Aeron said with a smile as the young man chuckled.

"Well, I guess you should be returning to the palace uh?" Cole said as he lowered his head.

"Well, maybe to return the gift I got for the princess. But other than that…" Aeron said as she then reached over and took Cole's hand.

"I want to return home." Aeron said with a warm smile as Cole tugged on her hand.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked as Aeron nodded her head. "Yea…" Aeron said as she lowered her head.

"The palace life for me is too boring without you..." Aeron said as she blushed and Cole smiled wider.

'Aeron...' Cole thought lovingly as the scene drifted away with the busy marketplace of crowded people.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, Katara blushed as the form fitting dress was seen on her body. It was a wide ruched empire waist dress. Gathered halter bodice with a sarong style skirt. The bottom flowed lightly with a soft cascade ruffle and slit over left leg. Ursa then asked the Katara to spin around lightly.

The girl obeyed as another feature was seen from the beautiful dress, diamond rhinestone detail connecting straps with an interesting diagonal seaming behind her back. It was perfect for the waterbender.

"Oh, it looks wonderful on you…" Ursa said as Katara blushed deeper. "Are you sure? It's far too beautiful for me…" Katara said becoming embarrassed as Ursa walked over to her. "You look lovely, my dear." Ursa said as she traced her fingers over Katara's face and pulled away a few strands of hair back. Katara then smiled as her eyes glistened. Ursa then pulled away as she tilted her head to the side, "The dress you are wearing now is for the dance, but for the ball I'll give you'll wear this." Ursa said as she pulled out a second piece of cloth from the casket.

"Oh wow…" Katara said in amazement as Ursa fanned out the cloth.

"It represents the symbol of traditional ceremonial gowns worn for generations of the leading lady. You'll be wearing this throughout the party. When the dance is announced, you can then remove it for your part." Ursa said as she smiled.

Katara bowed her then looked up at the woman, "Did you wear this once as well?" Katara asked as Ursa smiled faintly, "Yes…" the woman said as her eyes glistened a light sadness.

Katara became concern as she started to speak, but Ursa then cut her off again. "Well then…Now that you have your outfit, you can soon practice in it before the final day." Ursa said as Katara then nodded her head.

"Now then, go prepare for lunch my dear…" Ursa said as she led the girl out of the room, placing Katara's robe on her shoulders.

"Oh, alright…" Katara said as she tucked on the robe then reached for the door. Before leaving Katara turned and smiled softly at the woman. "Thank you…" Katara said with gratitude. Ursa nodded her head as she lightly closed the door.

As Katara left with her robe over the dress, the scene drifted door then to Ursa leaning against the doorway tugging the casket in her arms.

Ursa's eyes narrowed as she smiled sadly, lowering her head as the sight of the flames from the mantle that beamed over her form.

* * *

"So you wanted to see me…?" Aang asked as he entered a massive office surrounded by books and a centering fireplace mantle blazing fiercely. "Yes, Avatar Aang…" the man said as he turned to the boy.

"How familiar are you with dark spirits?" the man asked as Aang narrowed his eyes lightly. "Not much…I do know of one. Why do you ask, General Ryuan?" Aang asked as the man corrected him, "Just call me Imperial, Avatar Aang…and to answer your question. I have been researching the reports of dark spirits. My sources mention you are connected with them." Ryuan said as Aang was taken back, "No! I'm not! Well at least not in a bad way…" Aang said as he tried to figure out what the man was getting at.

Imperial Ryuan shifted from his table and stepped to the side, facing the airbender. "Is it not true you dealt with a great spirit while in the Spirit World?" Ryuan asked as Aang lowered his head.

"Yes, but he was defeated…" Aang said.

"Hmm, then how come my sources indicate you believe that a spirit is among the living? This spirit named Koh?" Ryuan asked fully aware of the airbender's recent conversations.

Aang gulped, "I wasn't hoping that was the case. Yet…Nothing has happened. Maybe it was just a consequence." Aang said defending his word as he remembered what happened to Toph. There was no doubt in his mind then…But now, he was hoping it wasn't true.

"Well, it may just be a consequence…But under the palace rule. The Fire Lord must be protected at all costs. His reign is this country's survival. If he dies or worse is _possessed_, this nation will crumble into ruins." The man said sternly as he turned his head.

"We must take every precaution for his majesty." Ryuan said as Aang started to understand the crisis.

"Imperial Ryuan…Does that mean that something like this, has happened before?" Aang asked as the man tensed then relaxed as he turned staring at the boy.

"You are bold to ask such a question, Avatar Aang." The man said in a serious tone.

Aang lowered his head as he then looked up unsure what to say to the high ranked officer.

"The Fire Nation palace holds many secrets…One of which was given direct order never to reveal to outsiders; only royal family and blood are aware. But, seeing as you are the Avatar. I think one secret should be known…" Ryuan said as he took a deep breathe before parting his lips.

"During Fire Lord Sozin's reign and near the ending of his life. Reports have stated of delusional accounts from Sozin. He started to lose his mind while searching for the Avatar. Before his death, he wrote three testaments about his life. No one has read them accept the royal family. Many prayed for his spirit to be at peace in paradise. Yet his words messaged a sinister evil. Some believe it still lies in the palace." Ryuan said as Aang lowered his head.

"The councils believe Fire Lord Sozin was possessed by an evil spirit." Ryuan said as Aang lifted his head.

"So then…Could that explain Princess Azula's condition?" Aang asked as Ryuan turned his head.

"It is not clear…No one studied Sozin's condition as nothing more than becoming senile. But I think he was more than that…" Ryuan said as he narrowed his eyes.

'Sozin was possessed…He then decided to do the unthinkable…He started…' Ryuan thought unable to think of such a thing as he then heard the boy speak out.

"He started the war…" Aang said finishing the man's thoughts.

"Yes…That is why I asked you to be here. Avatar Aang…Help us find out if this spirit exists. We can't have history repeats itself…" Ryuan said in almost a pleading voice as Aang nodded his head.

"I'll do whatever it takes…" Aang said as Ryuan smiled lightly before bowing.

"Thank you Avatar. You are free to go…Please keep our conversation private. No one needs to know about this. It will only cause panic and dread…" Ryuan said as Aang smiled. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Aang said as he then left the office. Ryuan then lowered his head and sighed.

'Maybe he can save us from this nightmare…' Ryuan thought as he turned to the fire behind him thinking deeply.

* * *

**Sooo many secrets…! What do you think will happen?**

**Please comment and REVIEW! Please do so for more faster updates! **


	88. Chapter 87

Book 4 Air

Chapter 87 Similar Scenarios

Katara's mind was repeating the woman's words over and over as she entered her room. To be honest, when she saw the sight of the young man reunited with his mother. A slight sting of jealousy pierced her heart. But after she thought through her hurt feelings, Katara was able to forgive and forget. She already had closure when she faced the man who killed her mother. It was all thanks to the Fire prince who offered to help her find that wretched man. Without his help…Katara wondered if she would have still held those bitter feelings towards him and the rest of the Fire Nation.

Of course she was passed that…Now, she was happy and excited for the future. For the first time in a long time, the girl felt like she belonged.

Removing her outfit, Katara laid the dress on the bed then turned to her bathroom door. "I think a nice bath before lunch will be good." Katara said to herself as she entered into the room and looked at her reflection. She smiled before pulling the band out of her hair bun and then removed her lower bindings.

'Today will be a good day…' Katara thought as she turned on the shower latch.

* * *

As the cool liquid trickled down his throat, Zuko sighed with content as he enjoyed his iced tea with lemon. Iroh smiled at the young man's calm features and he took a sip of his cup.

Zuko closed his eyes as he slouched in his chair, it felt good to relax for a while.

"So my nephew…Do you think you and Miss Katara will be prepared for the ceremony?" Iroh asked in a serious tone as Zuko opened his eyes slightly before parting his lips. "I think so, uncle…" Zuko said as he straightened his back and sat up more formally.

"I just hope it won't be too much for Katara…It must be hard for her to follow our customs. I just wish…We could add some of hers as well." Zuko said as Iroh lifted his right eyebrow.

"Hmm, that sounds like a wonderful idea, nephew." The old man said as Zuko perked up. "Uh, what do you mean?" Zuko asked as Iroh repeated, "To add some of Miss Katara's traditional customs into the ceremony." Iroh said as Zuko blinked then thought about the idea.

"Well, I'm not familiar with much of her customs…" Zuko said as Iroh smiled.

"Hmm, there is one ritual I think will work perfectly for both customs." Iroh said as Zuko listened to his uncle.

"I'll get the materials needed for the wedding…" Iroh mumbled as Zuko looked at his uncle suspiciously.

"Uncle…What materials?" Zuko asked as Iroh smiled. "You'll find out soon enough, my dear nephew…" Iroh said as he stood up.

"Now if you will excuse me. I have some shopping to do." Iroh said as Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Uncle…" Zuko started to say before the old general left the room in a hurry, ignoring the young Fire Lord.

Zuko sighed as he then looked down at his cup before taking a long sip.

'What is he up to?' Zuko thought as he stood up then paced to the doorway before entering into the hall.

* * *

Ursa was seen stepping out of her room as she gently closed the door behind her. Turning back, she made her way to the hallway. Her figure gracefully entered through the corridors as her face expressed a small sign of sadness. The woman appeared deep in thought.

"Princess?" a voice called out as Ursa was brought out of her thoughts.

"General Iroh…" Ursa said as she turned seeing the man.

"I am glad you fought your way through despair…Remember to take things slow." Iroh said reminding the woman who was still in a fragile state.

Ursa blinked before smiling faintly, "You are quite wise…General Iroh." Ursa said as the man bowed his head.

"Hmm…" Iroh mumbled as Ursa spoke softly, "Thank you for your concern, but I am doing fine now." Ursa said as she tilted her head to the side innocently.

'She hasn't changed one bit…' Iroh thought as he smiled to the woman's gesture.

"I'll be going to the marketplace this afternoon; would you like to join me?" Iroh asked as the woman smiled.

"Yes, that would be lovely…" Ursa said as Iroh lead her down the hall.

* * *

Walking back to the infirmary, Aang thought over Ryuan's stern words. There was still so much the airbender didn't understand…Hopefully he can reach his former self, Avatar Roku and ask him for advice on how to deal with the spirit Koh.

As Aang opened the door and stepped in he saw a form hidden under the sheets and blankets. Aang blinked. 'Is Toph sleeping?' Aang thought as he walked up to her bedside.

"Toph…?" Aang said as he started to reach out to the lump on the bed. "Go away!" the earthbender yelled as Aang was taken back.

"Why?" Aang asked concerned as Toph shuffled under the blankets. "Leave! You have better things to do…" Toph said in an annoyed and angry voice. Aang's face saddens as he then reached out again to the girl. Placing his hand on blanket, Aang spoke out. "Toph…What's wron-

Before the boy could finish his sentence, the blankets flew in the air as two hands pushed the airbender back. Aang gasped as he fell backwards, in the midst of the motion he saw two raging jade eyes glare at him then he saw the white grainy ceiling above. Landing hard on the floor, Aang took a moment to realize what happened.

Finally he looked up at the earthbender girl, her face expressed embarrassment and anger as her cheeks tinted red. "Just go!" Toph cried out as Aang slowly stood up.

"No…" Aang said flatly as Toph shut her eyes.

"You're the Avatar! You have more important things to do than waste your time here!" Toph yelled speaking her mind as her hands clenched.

Aang then understood as he smiled warmly, "You're so cute when you're angry…" Aang said as Toph opened her eyes. Her green orbs widen from his statement as she then gasped as he appeared in front of her. Aang leaned in and kissed her cheek before he chuckled.

"I guess you were mad when I didn't show up…" Aang said as Toph turned her head away from him.

"Hmpf…" Toph mumbled out in a huff as she then felt the airbender embrace her.

"Wah! Let me go!" Toph cried out as she shut her eyes trying to push the boy away.

"You smell so sweet…" Aang said as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Like apples…" Aang mumbled as Toph slowly opened her eyes.

"You smell good too…" Toph confessed as Aang pulled away.

"Oh yea? What do I smell like?" Aang asked as he smiled at the girl.

"Like cinnamon..." Toph said as she blushed.

Aang's lips widen into a big grin as he leaned in and kissed Toph lightly on the nose. Toph gasped out as she then buried her face into his chest.

"Don't do that! It's embarrassing…" Toph mumbled as Aang held her closer.

"Haha…" Aang laughed as the scene drifted to scattered blankets on the floor.

* * *

Dressing into a simple dark carmine red robe with a black sash, Katara then neatly wore her hair up in a fashionable bun after clipping a ruby décor hairpin. As she exited out of her room, Katara made her way to the dining quarters. Stepping into the room she noticed the Fire Lord sitting at the head of the table. Lowering her head, she made her way to her usual seat on the right side of the table. Zuko mildly turned to her and noted her modest approach.

'She doesn't appear to still be angry…Is she just upset?' Zuko thought as he then cleared his throat.

"You don't have to look so down…" Zuko said as Katara slightly lifted her head. "What do you mean?" Katara asked as Zuko faced her.

"I'm sorry about before…I was just tired and frustrated." Zuko added in, apologizing for their past argument. Katara blinked, "Why are you apologizing? Did I say something wrong?" Katara asked as Zuko's eyebrow arched up.

"Wait, you don't remember our fight in the studio?" Zuko said with astonishment and confusion.

Katara tilted her head to the side, honestly she did forget. Yet it would explain the uneasy shame she felt when she saw the young man after she entered the dining room.

"Yea…I guess I did." Katara said as she placed her hands on her lap.

Zuko's lips twitched as he then sighed, "It's alright…Over and done with…" Zuko said not wanting to push the issue any further as he took a sip of tea.

Katara lowered her head as she continued to think to herself. So much was flooding her head, it would be reasonable to forget something like a fight, right? Well, Katara still felt uncomfortable over the solution. Zuko actually apologized and was sincere.

"Thank you…" Katara said softly as Zuko turned his gaze back at the waterbender. He smiled.

"Yea…" Zuko said content with the girl's appreciation.

"Will my brother, Suki, Aang and Toph be joining us?" Katara asked as Zuko shook his head.

"Sokka ordered room service with Suki." Zuko said as he then thought of the whereabouts of the Avatar.

"I know Toph is still in the infirmary, probably resting. As for Aang…I'm not sure." Zuko said truthfully as Katara smiled warmly.

Zuko noticed her features as he questioned her, "Why are you smiling like that?" Zuko asked as Katara laughed lightly.

"I'm just happy for Toph. Aang is probably there with her…" Katara said in a sweet tone as Zuko nodded his head.

"Yes, perhaps you're right. I have seen them quite close lately." Zuko said as Katara smiled.

"We've been rather close lately too…" Katara said as she leaned in and nuzzled the young man's side. Zuko blinked from the girl's sudden affection; he then smiled as he kissed her lightly. "Yea…" Zuko said as he then straightened his pose on the chair and looked out from the kitchen door.

"Our meal should be ready soon…" Zuko said as Katara clasped her hands together. "Oh, I can't wait! I've worked a big appetite." Katara said as she giggled.

Zuko smiled lightly as he then gazed down at his tea cup. 'So much is happening…I'm glad I'm able to relax for a while…' Zuko thought as he then turned facing the waterbender, 'with her…'

* * *

**Yes Katara can be slightly forgetful…I hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far! Some Zutara food action coming up next along with Aeron and Cole! PLEASE review and comment!**


	89. Chapter 88

Book 4 Air

Chapter 88 I Don't Know You

The strong aroma of grilled shrimp and red curry filled the room as servants walked in with silver trays. Zuko and Katara patiently waited as the servants set the trays down and removed the lids. Katara's lips widen with a big smile as she looked down at the meal served with white rice.

"Oh this looks delicious!" Katara exclaimed with joy as she picked up her chopsticks and happily took a bit of the tender meat.

Chewing softly, the girl hummed out a moan of delight as Zuko chuckled. He watched her with content as he took a sip of light wine.

"Enjoying the new cuisine?" Zuko asked the waterbender as she smiled.

"Oh yes…! This food reminds me of the arctic krill we would boil in my tribe." Katara said as she took another bite.

Zuko smiled as he spoke, "They're called royal red shrimp, very plump and very good with spiced wasabi." Zuko said as he placed his wine glass down.

"I'll love to try that some time." Katara said with another warm smile before biting down on another curled shrimp with bits of rice.

The two ate their meal quietly as the distance sound of howling wind was heard blowing against the palace windows.

* * *

Stepping forward to the two red doors, a shaky hand was seen as it wobbled to the wooden entrance. The figure pressed against the two doors peering into the crack. The sight of two people was seen in the dining room. Harsh, rapid breathes escaped the woman's lips as she trembled against the door. Her vision started to blur as she hesitated slightly.

"_**Kill them…Kill them…"**_

A voice rang in the girls head as she whimpered out, pulling away from the door.

"You there!" a voice called out as Azula backed away from the door.

"Your services are needed in the lobby. Be quick on it!" the head staff woman called out as the girl lowered her head and fled down the hall.

The aged woman cocked her head slightly before dismissing the girl's strange behavior.

'There is far too much work to be done. Order and rigid discipline is the key for every successful preparation for any occasion.' The woman thought set in her ways of the previous propaganda.

"Oh, spirits mercy…I pray the councils will be on time." The woman said as she gazed at the sun lazily lowering under the high towers.

Just then a slight tapping was heard. The woman turned her head behind her to see no one neither entering the corridor nor leaving the rooms. The head staff member narrowed her eyes before lightly shrugging off the sudden sound of footsteps.

* * *

"So what are we looking for, General Iroh?" Ursa asked the old man kindly as Iroh narrowed his eyes.

"A rare stone…" Iroh said as he pointed to a small shop with a sign stamped outside saying jewelry and accessories.

Ursa smiled as she then turned her head seeing a familiar face. "Aeron?" the woman spoke as the girl noticed the older woman.

Aeron bowed her head deeply, "Mother…" Aeron said in a tone of respect as Cole followed Aeron's bow.

Ursa smiled warmly, "Who is this young man?" the woman asked as Aeron lifted her head.

"This is my fiancé, Cole." Aeron said as she lowered her head lightly. Cole jerked his head up while blushing deeply by the declaration of their status as a couple.

Ursa giggled softly as she then saw the basket of ripe produce, that the girl held in her arms. "What lovely fruits you've found." Ursa said as Aeron blushed. "This is a present for you, mother…" Aeron said as she bowed to her waist holding up the basket to the woman.

"Well then, they will make a fine snack for later on. Thank you very much my dear." Ursa said as she plucked one of the fruits from the basket. The passion fruit looked appealing as she examined it. Placing the fruit back, Ursa then took the basket from Aeron's hold and offered it to a nearby guard. "Please take this to the dining quarters and have the head chef stored them safely." Ursa said as the guard bowed his head curtly then left with the basket full of fruits and few wild flowers tucked lightly in the weaved case.

Ursa then turned to the two teens, "Would you both like to join us? We're shopping for something nice for the upcoming ceremony." Ursa said as Aeron bowed again. "I'm lost…But we must return home before the tide comes in." The girl said in an apologetic tone as both Aeron and Cole lifted their heads.

Ursa frowned lightly before smiling again with a soft curve, "Very well, may your journey home be safe, then." Ursa said as she stepped up to the girl and placed her hand gently on top of Aeron's head.

Aeron smiled happily as her eyes glistened a genuine sadness from parting with the kind woman.

Ursa bowed her head lightly before walking away from the two teens in a gracefully movement down the marketplace. Iroh followed by as he then smiled to Aeron and Cole before entering behind the woman.

Aeron watched the two walk away as she smiled faintly. "Aeron? Are you alright?" Cole asked as the girl turned to the young man.

"Yes…Now, let's go home." Aeron said peacefully as Cole smiled. "Yes…" Cole said as he swung his bag over his shoulder and the two walked down the path to the boarding docks below.

* * *

The plucking vibrations of the stringed instrument echoed in the studio as Katara and Zuko continued their session of abrazo. Swaying along the hardwood floor, Zuko led Katara across the room. Their bodies were relaxed and flowed through the steps easier than they had performed previously. Katara freely danced in her light training uniform she put on before the practicing to ease her way along the steps and movements. While Zuko wore his red silk vest with a golden collar and loose red pants. The couple danced as instructed, each step was in perfect alignment with each other as their movements spiked then fallen, subconsciously shifting with the music's beat.

Katara jerked her leg up, kicking into the air as she folded back while Zuko spun her quickly before catching her in a rigid embrace before turning her back then leading forward. The duo finished their last move as the music stopped briefly; then another sound was heard by the doorway. Katara and Zuko looked up to see Iroh clapping his hands.

"Very good, you have learned the steps beautifully." Iroh said with praise as the two teens smiled and pulled away from each other and wiped the gleaming sweat from their brows.

"Of course there is one thing lacking…" Iroh said as he rubbed his beard.

Zuko huffed out in annoyance as Katara patiently waited for the man to speak out.

"The passion isn't there." Iroh said with slight disappointment as Zuko and Katara blinked then blushed looking away from each other.

"You have to break that wall between you…" Iroh said as he shook his hands lightly animating his words.

"Hold on to her as if you were to die without her." Iroh said to Zuko as the Fire Lord lowered his head.

"As for you, Miss Katara…Just picture Zuko without… his shirt on." Iroh said with amusement in his voice.

Katara slightly jumped from embarrassment as Zuko shouted out, "Uncle!" the young man yelled as his brows frowned in anger. "Don't say such a ridiculous suggestion like that ever again." Zuko said as his cheeks flared with red.

Iroh beamed a bright smile before leaving the room, "Ah, but it will work…" Iroh said with confidence as he chuckled entering into the hallway.

Zuko sighed as Katara blushed then giggled lightly.

* * *

The golden sun set into the dark blue ocean, blurred by the thin line of the horizon as the skies were seen in a deep red mixed with the evening sapphire skies laminating the heavens above. The beautiful scene then drifted to the Royal Palace with a lone man walking down a hallway, clad in royal armor. The general was steady in his formal steps as he paced down the hall inspecting the preparations for the ceremony.

As the man looked over the hanging lamps above his head, he then turned to see a servant bow to him.

"General Jee, Imperial Ryuan wishes to speak with you over important information. He wishes to see you in the eastern wing." The male servant said as he kept his head down.

"Ah I see..." Jee said as he then paused, "Which room will I be meeting him?" The general asked as the servant spoke, "The dome room, sir."

"Hmm, very well then. Please call for Mrs. Wen's staff to complete the inspection for the ceremony." Jee said as the servant nodded his head. "Understood, sir." The man said as the general left down the hall.

'Hmm…I wonder what important information he wants to discuss with me…' Jee thought as he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

A soft laugher rang heartfully as the sight of a dim room with a blazing fire was seen from the mantle lit the room in an orange light. The scene shifted to the sight of Katara giggling and Zuko chuckling as they sat comfortable on a small love seat facing the romantic fire place.

"I think we did fairly well…Do you think so, Zuko?" Katara asked as the young man nodded his head.

Katara then smiled as she snuggled closer to the Fire Lord. Zuko smiled warmly as he kissed her on the head lightly.

It was strange being as close as they were, only to feel so distant around other people. Zuko ponder this for some time, unaware the girl be side him also thought the same thing.

'Could it be the guilt I've felt in the past?' Zuko thought as he remembers he always has an attraction for the young waterbender but the Avatar seemed to cling to her like a flying rabbit monkey, thus never giving him the chance to get to be with her.

'Could it be my insecurities?' Katara thought as she remembered Aang's jealousy towards the Fire prince during the Ember's play and how he always seemed to be by her side.

'But…' Katara and Zuko both thought with a pause.

'Things are different now…'

Zuko turned to Katara as she did the same, looking up at the young man's gold molten eyes. Zuko smiled as he watched the girl's eyes sparkled like a sapphire night sky.

The two leaned in kissing each other softly, before their lips entwined more deeply. Tasting their mouths deliciously, as their tongues swam together in wet caverns of saliva and flavor.

'His taste…It always tangs spiciness…' Katara thought as she cupped his cheek.

The couple continued to kiss one another passionately as the scene glided to the flickering fire place.

* * *

Pacing down the hall, Azula hastily tried to open the door in front of her. It was locked. Running to the next door, she franticly tried to enter into any room. To hide from the madness in her head, the voices were growing louder as she cried out. Handle after handle she finally found one opened.

Quickly she ran and fell to the floor, gasping on her hands and knees. As she stood up she heard a different voice. A soft gentle voice as she turned. It was her mother. No…It was just another illusion. Azula thought irrationally as the young woman spoke, "Get away from me…" Azula hissed as the woman stepped forward.

"My dear daughter…" Ursa said with sadness as she reached out her hands.

'What has happened to you…What happened to my little girl.?' Ursa thought as she saw the dark circles under the girl's eyes along with her panting breathe and shaking limbs.

"Get away…You think I'm a monster…You! Get away from me!" Azula cried out as she gripped her head, screaming loudly.

"Azula…" Ursa said softly as she stepped towards the girl.

"I'm here…I'm here my dear." Ursa said as she reached the girl, wrapping her arms around her protectively.

Azula gasped out as tears flowed down her eyes. "My baby girl…" Ursa said as Azula then hugged her mother.

A light pause dragged on before Azula slightly lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and inaudibly pulled out a long sharp knife from her uniform, lifting the blade behind her mother's back.

"Good bye…Mother." Azula said lightly with a hint of sadness.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dunnn…Oh no! The only way to find out more; is to review and comment!**

**Review for a quick update!!! Hurry! For Ursa's sake! **


	90. Chapter 89

Book 4 Air

Chapter 89 But I Love You Anyway

Just as the blade lifted from the girl's hand, a creature curled his body from the hidden walls secretly watching the scene before him. 'Yes…Kill her…' Koh telepathically said to the young woman as her eyes narrowed an empty gaze of topaz.

The spirit's thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting out. "Ursa!" Iroh called out as the woman pulled away from her daughter. In slow motion Azula's eyes contacted before she dropped the blade and pushed her mother forward. Ursa gasped out as Iroh caught her from behind and Azula pulled back against the wall.

"Stay back! Stay away from me!" Azula cried out as she then panted lightly while gripping her head.

The voice in her head was no longer the taunting whisper, but an angered voice, ordering her to finish the task.

"No…No…No! No!" Azula cried out as she shut her eyes screaming.

Ursa and Iroh watched in horror as the girl started to bang her head against the wall, thrashing around violently before collapsing out of exhaustion. Tears fell from Ursa's eyes as she spoke in a light whisper, "Azula…"

* * *

The sun rose up behind the dark mountains, appearing as if the orange red ball of fire came out of the fiery depths of the active volcanoes. Smoke hazed over the sun's rays as their light brightens the dark blue skies onward to early morning.

The sight of a soft golden pasty room was seen with two forms sleeping together peacefully on the small twin size mattress was seen with white down blankets covering their petite bodies. A girl with black hair curled over towards the other person beside her as the sight of the boy was seen entwined in the girl's hands. The view moved downward to the area of the infirmary. The sun's warm rays danced in the room as the quiet sound of birds were heard chirping, the scene then drifted two another room painted in royal red. Zuko and Katara were seen still sound asleep together in the king size bed as the morning rays shined into their room creating a serene astrosphere.

The scene then showed a spare bedroom with two figures standing alongside the bed of a sleeping girl. A doctor entered the room with a nurse by his side. "I came as quick as I could. What seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked closing off any unnecessary questions such as how the princess was found.

Ursa was impressed of the doctor's professional profile, such forms of respect was uncommon in the past for the doctors once ruled under Ozai. Ursa then closed her eyes before she then turned back and gazed at her daughter. Iroh turned his eyes from Ursa to the doctor, he then spoke, "Her condition appears to be the same as before. Of course no further records mention this outcome of violence." Iroh said as another voice spoke out.

"That wouldn't be completely true, Iroh, sir." A man said as he entered the room behind the nurse.

"Imperial Ryuan…General Jee." Iroh said as he saw the two men enter.

"We found hidden files in former General Sho's room. Apparently he's been keeping this a secret from the real records stated from previous accounts." Jee said as Ryuan stepped next to the doctor.

"Please view these. It may help diagnose Miss Azula's real condition." Ryuan said as he handed the doctor the files.

The doctor read the statements. Reports of random acts of violent were mention along with two attempts of committing suicide. This girl was gravely troubled and showed the same signs of another victim in early records of both the warrant of Boiling Rock and Lord Sozin.

This was indeed a terrible outcome for the fire princess. The doctor thought as he closed the files.

"I'll offer a small dose to ease the girl's mental state when she awakes. Please be prepared for any outbursts or emotional trauma that she may express." The doctor said as he asked the nurse to perform the needle shot.

The woman bowed her head before stepping by the girl's side and pulling out her arm. The needle pricked Azula's skin as the medicine poured into her blood stream. After the nurse was finished she bowed her head again out of respect then left the room with the doctor.

Iroh paused before asking Imperial Ryuan a question. "Have you found Sho yet?" Iroh asked as Ryuan lowered his head.

"No…I have alerted the royal guards and servants to report any sightings of him. Until then, I will secure the palace for protection, Iroh sir…" Ryuan said as he bowed deeply. General Jee soon followed as he bowed his head to the former general.

"Shall we inform the Fire Lord?" General Jee asked as Iroh shook his head. "This is under control for now. No need to inform my nephew any of this…I'll deal with this problem." Iroh said as Ursa turned to the old man.

"Iroh, you mustn't…" Ursa said as Iroh turned to the woman. "The councils have offered to take the responsibly for any troubles that would distress Fire Lord Zuko. We need to insure his ties with Miss Katara, first. For the sake of our country and the world." Iroh said as Ursa nodded her head.

"Of course…" Ursa said softly as Iroh spoke, "So it is decided then…General Jee, I order you to take a watchful eye on Miss Katara and the Fire Lord. Ryuan, please continue your security recruits." Iroh said as the both men bowed again the left the room.

"Ursa…" Iroh started to say before he placed his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"You should go get some rest…I'll send for a servant to watch over her." Iroh said concerned for the woman.

"No…She needs me." Ursa said feeling the guilt tugged deeply at her heart.

Iroh sighed, "Very well…I'll go get you some tea." Iroh said as he slowly left the room. Stopping briefly the old man looked back; the sight was heart-aching for him. All he could do is to be there if she needed him. Just like in the past, Iroh never stopped wanting to help the woman he secretly loved and even then, Iroh offered all he could. Especially when it came to his nephew and niece, Iroh would do everything in his power to ensure their happiness.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Katara blinked before seeing the young man lying next to her. She smiled and snuggled close to him. Last night was a relaxing experience for the couple. Katara felt good for the nice break and wonderful sleep, fully rejuvenated to start a new brand day.

Of course she'll get to that after the Fire Lord wakes up…Katara thought selfishly as she watched the young man sleeping. Zuko lay on his back breathing slowly and peacefully, Katara slowly took in his features. He truly was a handsome man, even his scar seemed to high-lightened his appearance in both mystery and individually.

It became who he was rather than a painful memory. Katara knew that in her heart, and she loved him for everything he had to offer as a man and as a person. She was falling for him more and more every day. The love became stronger and their moments together became almost natural daily occurrences between each other. As though, it was normal for them to be together.

Every kiss…Every smile from his lips…The way he looked at her and talked to her so lovingly. It was so wonderfully-beautiful; the waterbender never wanted this feeling to end.

She knew it never would…and she was happy.

Of course such special moments like this, cuddling in bed… Did have to come to an end eventually…As Katara reminded herself the dance was two days away. 'Today, we'll not only do the steps, we'll add the character too.' Katara thought with confidence as she then looked up at the sleeping young man.

She hated the thought of waking the passive Fire Lord. But they had to get up early today and practice.

Feeling a cool hand pressed on his chest, Zuko stirred in his sleep as he heard a melodic voice called out to him.

"Zuko…Zuko, we have to get up…" the voice said as Zuko then smiled recognizing the girl's soft voice.

Turning to his side, Zuko wrapped his around Katara. Pulling her close to him, he moaned out. Katara cried out as she tried to push him away. "No Zuko! We have to get up…" Katara said with disappointment in her tone as she wished they could stay together like this.

Still half asleep, the Fire Lord moaned out in a slur, "Mmm…No, stay here…Don't leave…" Zuko mumbled as he nuzzled his nose against the girl's hair and face. Katara then giggled. It couldn't be helped…He was just so cute.

"Oh Zuko…Please, I'm sorry but we can't." Katara said as she kicked out her legs trying to break free. The girl tried not only to break away Zuko, but to break through herself wanting to stay too. It was so tempting…

Finally Zuko opened his eyes before yawning widely. The young man sat up with a groggy appearance as he rubbed his eyes slowly. Katara giggled as she sat up then hugged him.

"Come on…Let's go have some breakfast." Katara said as Zuko turned nodded his head, drooping slightly as he kicked off the covers with his feet and stepped into the bathroom. Katara giggled as she stood up and walked over to the dresser and combed out her hair.

'So much for rising with the sun…' Katara thought as she smiled.

* * *

The sight of a door opening was seen as Sokka and Suki walked out fully dressed in red and burgundy robes. Hand in hand, the sweetheart couple entered into the hallway close by the infirmary. Just then the door opened to see a bald-headed boy and a black-haired girl step out.

"Oh, you're awake." Suki said as the two kids turned to the couple. "Yea…" Aang said as Sokka smiled. "So what were you doing in there, with Toph? Huh, player?" Sokka said as he hung on the boy, chuckling. Aang blushed as he pulled away, "I wasn't doing anything!" Aang exclaimed as Toph blushed and Suki giggled lightly. "Oh Sokka, stop teasing him." Suki said as the young man pulled away.

"Haha…Alright…Alright." Sokka said as he still had a big grin on his face.

Suki then turned to Toph and noticed how long her hair was. "Wow, Toph…You look beautiful with your hair down." Suki said as she compliments the noble girl. Toph's blushed deepen as she thanked the Kyoshian woman.

"So then, is everyone ready for some breakfast? I'm starving…" Sokka said as he then marched down the hall to the dining room.

"Yea…I bet someone worked up an appetite…" Toph said as the young man stopped marching and blushed deeply.

Toph giggled. She knew something was up with the young couple, she once heard them a while back when Katara and Zuko took their mini field trip together. Spirits, she didn't sleep well that night at all.

Still, it was worth the payback for embarrassing the young Water Tribe man now. Suki then smiled faintly before taking Sokka's hand and leading him forward to catch up with the two kids in front of them.

"How did she know?!" Sokka whispered to Suki as she laughed out, "Does it really matter?" Suki said as she smirked. Sokka then turned cherry-red as he then picked up his pace onward with Suki by his side. "Ah, so anyone hungry? I know I am…" Sokka said trying to ease the awkward feeling.

"Yea…I bet you are…" Toph said making Sokka feel oddly uncomfortable.

The three friends laughed as Sokka sulked behind them.

* * *

The view of a woman sitting next to a bed with a girl sound sleep was seen. A warm cup of tea was neatly placed on the night stand beside the woman as she continued to watch her daughter.

Just then Ursa gasped as she saw the girl's eyes open. Azula blinked a few times before suddenly sighing with relief…

"The voices…" Azula said softly as Ursa leaned in. "What was that…?" Ursa asked her daughter as Azula spoke again.

"The voices are gone now…No more…voices." Azula said as Ursa blinked unsure what the girl meant, yet she smiled warmly at her daughter. Azula in turn smiled back lightly as the scene drift back with Ursa holding Azula's hand.

* * *

**Next chapter is breakfast time for Team Avatar. Also where's Sho? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review and comment for a quick update! Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing!**


	91. Chapter 90

Book 4 Air

Chapter 90 Flamin' Tea

The sight of steamed rice, miso soup, and various side dishes. Grilled fish, tamagoyaki, poached komodo chicken, tsukemono pickles, seasoned nori, and peppered komodo sausages were seen placed along the long table in the dining room. The four friends gathered along the table at their usual seats. Aang turned to the head of the table to see both Katara and the Fire Lord, Zuko have not arrived. Sokka quickly grabbed his chopsticks ready to devour the white rice, just then Aang called out. "Wait, Sokka. I think we should wait for Katara and Zuko to join us before we eat." Aang said humbly. Toph smiled by the kind monk's words.

Sokka huffed out as he placed his eating utensils down and crossed his arms. The four friends were then greeted by five servants who stepped forward and offered them two different drinks, hot green tea and chilled tea with lemon. Around the table the servant served the guests and then back away from the dining table and entered into a back room where the kitchen was barely seen by the airbender's eyes as he watched momentarily before sipping on his cup.

"Wah, where is Sparky and Sugar Queen?!" Toph whined as Aang smiled, "Don't worry, Toph. I'm sure they'll be here soon." The airbender said with reassurance.

The earthbender huffed out, puffing a pout as her bangs flew up out of her face then delicately landed over her eyes in annoyance.

Aang smiled as he reached over and placed a strand of Toph's bang behind her ear. The girl froze while blushing, "Wha-What are you doing?!" Toph cried out as Aang chuckled. "It must be hard to see with these bangs always in your face…" Aang said as Toph blushed deeper.

Aang leaned over more and caressed the strands of black hair away from her face. Truly…Why hide such beauty? Aang thought as he was highly amused by the girl's red face and pouting lips, "Mm…" Toph mumbled out as Sokka chuckled at the scene.

"Aww…Look at the cute little love-birds." Sokka mocked as Toph frowned angrily. She then kicked the ground, causing the carpet to suddenly shift knocking Sokka head first into the rice.

Toph smirked…She was impressed, there was actually metal underneath the hardwood ground. Long narrow pipes that maze all over the floors and walls of the palace.

Suki tried to hold back her laughter as Aang bursted into tears. Sokka lifted his head and wiped the grains of rice from his face.

"Hope ya got a mouth full, Snoogles…" Toph mocked back as she boastfully laughed at the young man.

* * *

"Argh…W-Where am I?" Sho mumbled as he was seen slumped on a dusty wall surrounded in a dark chamber.

The man slowly stood up as his head was pounding. Wobbling slightly, Sho tried to remember the previous night. Images were blurred in his head as he then wiped his forehead. The sleek wetness guided over his head as he then looked down at his hand. A thick dark color was seen in his palms. The scent of copper filled his nose as he wearily looked around.

Distorted and dazed the man walked down the hall then found a door leading somewhere. Pushing forward the man then fell to the ground as he groaned. Standing to his feet again, Sho looked down at the floor. Red palm stains were seen as Sho tried to process what he was seeing. Then he dawned on him. Blood…

He gasped as he looked down at his hands. Blood red stained his hands and clothes.

Quickly he patted himself over his body as he panted out.

He wasn't injured…So did that mean? Did he kill someone?! Sho was at loss with what happened. Gripping his head Sho cried out, his mind was spiraling rapidity, trying to remember who he killed.

Blurred images soon swirled in his head as he then became blank. "It…It doesn't matter…Heh…It…" Sho said to himself trying to find reason for his actions.

"_**I told you to kill anyone who gets in your way…You've done well, Sho." **_

Sho's eyes widen when he heard the voice, accept it wasn't the echo in his head. It sounded close…Also as if it was right be-

Sho quickly turned around to the door behind. The opened doorway shone nothing but pitch blackness in the depths of the secret chambers. The voice spoke again.

"_**Go now…and finish the Avatar…Remember…After this you will become Imperial…You will be immortal…"**_

The voice said in a praiseful tone as Sho gulped.

"If…If I slay the Avatar…I…I will become Imperial?" Sho questioned

"_**To kill the most powerful bender in the world will honor you the title of supreme ruler. More mighty than the any being on earth…" **_

The voice said encouraging the man to complete his mission.

The last ounce of sanity in the man's mind vanished as his over-whelming sin of greed took over.

"Yes…I'll do it! I'll…kill the Avatar…" Sho said as he chuckled wickedly.

* * *

"I see…Very well. I'll see her soon then." Zuko said as he then closed the door while Katara walked up behind him.

"What is it Zuko?" Katara asked as she finished tying her sash. Zuko turned to the girl, "They found my sister…Turns out she stable and is taken cared of by my mother." Zuko said informing the news he received moments ago.

"Oh Zuko! That's wonderful…" Katara said with a small smile as Zuko nodded his head.

"Go ahead to breakfast without me…I'm going to visit her for a while." Zuko said lightly as Katara blinked then smiled softly. "Of course…" Katara said as she leaned in and kissed the young man on the cheek.

"Take all the time you need…" Katara said with understanding. Zuko smiled lightly as he lowered his head before leaving the room.

* * *

Two doors opened from the dining room as the four friends turned to see Katara walking in. "Good morning, Katara." Aang said as the girl smiled. "Good morning everyone." Katara said warmly as Toph furrowed her brows. "Where's Sparky?" Toph asked as Katara was seen seating herself.

"Well, there has been some good and bad news…" Katara said with a pause.

"What's the good news?" Suki asked as Katara parted her lips, "Azula was found." Katara said as everyone gasped in surprise and tensed.

"How is that good news?!" Sokka exclaimed as Katara lowered her head and spoke out.

"She is stable enough to be taken care of by her mother…" Katara said repeating the similar words from Zuko's information.

Everyone slightly relaxed by the news that the fire princess was stabilized. Still it caused them to be very vagarious of the thought of the girl staying in the palace.

"So, what's the bad news?" Aang asked as Katara frown lightly.

"Zuko decided to visit her this morning…So we'll be eating without him, today." Katara said as she lifted her head.

Everyone nodded their heads then picked out their meals around the table and ate in silence.

Katara was seen nibbling on a nori strip as she then closed her eyes deep in thought. 'I hope everything will go well for Azula…' Katara thought sincerely.

* * *

"Uncle…" Zuko called out as he saw the old general down the hallway as he entered into the royal corridors.

"Ah, Zuko…Have you heard the news?" Iroh asked as Zuko nodded his head.

"Is it alright that I see her?" Zuko asked as Iroh rubbed his beard. "I believe so…But take precaution, my nephew. No telling how she might react seeing you." Iroh said as Zuko nodded his head then turned to the door and entered slowly.

The view of a girl was seen resting on the bed. Her hair looked dry and broken as he fanned out over the silk pillows. Her skin was a sickly pale white with dark circles under her eyes. It was heart-breaking for Zuko.

No matter how she used to treat him in the past. Even tried to kill him twice…Zuko still loved his little sister.

To see her in such a state was terrible.

Zuko then heard a soft voice called out, the young man looked up to see his mother with tear stained cheeks and a rosy tipped nose.

"Mother…" Zuko said with sympathy.

Ursa then wiped her face then turned to her daughter, "Azula…My dear…Zuko is here to see you, your older brother." Ursa said softly as Azula opened her eyes.

Zuko held back from gasping, the girl's eyes were a softer shade of gold. An angelic feature compare to her wicked metallic gold-bronze she once had. The frail girl tilted her head and looked up at the young man.

"Zu…Zu." Azula said in a child-like innocence as Zuko forced a smile upon his face.

"Yes…A-Azula. It's me…" Zuko said as he saw the girl smile wearily.

"My brother…and mother. You came to see me…At last…I'm not alone." Azula said genuinely as Ursa smiled warmly.

"Yes, my dear…You were never alone." Ursa said as she reached out and cupped her daughter's hand.

Zuko lowered his head as his bangs covered his eyes.

It was almost too much to bear for him to see Azula so weak…So vulnerable.

She was the princess…A prodigy…The one person he envied and admired.

Not some frail little girl gravely ill in bed.

Where was her fire…that inner fire that fuels her strong spirit?

Zuko then turned to leave as Azula closed her eyes peacefully.

It would be best not to tell her he was leaving…She can sleep with content believing he was still there. Watching over her like his mother was…

Zuko opened the door then closed it behind him before leaning against the door frame as tears fell down his cheek and chin.

* * *

Pacing down the hallway, the man hastily clenched his fists as he ran up to the two red doors.

The sight moved to the dining table with the five friends eating their meals. Just then they heard someone cried out before the two doors were pushed aggressively opened. The man stood panting as he formed into a stance.

"Avatar! Prepare to die!" the man screamed out as fire shot from his fists.

Katara reacted quickly. She stood on the table and flicked her wrist calling forth the chilled tea at her fingertips before casting a stream of liquid at the man. Extinguishing his flame, and soaking him to the bone.

The scene happened so fast everyone was in shock and confused what just happened. Katara then water bend the hot green tea, forming it into a steaming ball before she suddenly paused.

"Explain yourself before I scorch your face!" Katara cried out becoming protective of both Aang and her friends as she narrowed her eyes angrily at the man who threaten the Avatar's life.

Just then General Jee entered from the back doors of the dining room and called out. "Sho!" Jee exclaimed as the man suddenly chuckled a dark and manic laugh.

"You can not kill me! I am immortal!" Sho cried out as he lifted his hand up and laughed again.

Quickly Jee charged at the man firebending around his form, locking him in a wall of fire to protect the children. Sho continued to laugh crazily as the flames flared close to his skin.

"Sho!" Jee cried out as he looked in horror as the man stepped into the flames. He screamed in agony as he then laughed again.

"I will become a God! I will be victorious!" the man shouted as the flames started to devour his clothes and burning his skin.

Suddenly a stream of tea splashed over his body quenching the flames from his clothes.

The man then flexed back by the liquid then glared at the blurred images in front of him. "You can't stop me!" The man shouted as he then laughed again uncontrollably as blood seeped out of his nose and mouth.

"Guards pin him down!" Jee ordered as the men raced into the room then tried to lower the man to the floor.

"No! Nah! Release me! You scum!" Sho screamed out as he was pinned roughly on the ground.

As the guards hurled the crazed man out of the room he shouted once more, "He will kill you…He will kill you all!" Sho shouted as the doors closed behind him.

Jee sighed in relief as he turned to the children. "Is everyone alright…" the general asked as they nodded their heads.

"Thank you for helping us…" Katara said as Jee then bowed to her. "No, thank you Miss Katara. Without your quick actions, Sho could have killed everyone." Jee said as Katara then lowered her head.

"We have been looking for him ever since he disappeared two days ago. I'm sorry I didn't inform you sooner. He was dangerous but we didn't know how deadly he could have been. But now, he'll be put in prison and studied." Jee said as Sokka spoke out. "You mean he might have what Azula has?" Sokka asked as Jee nodded his head.

"It seems that way…Besides that, I apologize." Jee said as he bowed deeply to the group.

"There's no need to apologize, General Jee. You didn't know and it couldn't be helped. The important thing now is that everyone was unharmed." Katara said as she stepped down off the table and bowed to the general.

Jee smiled faintly before lowered his head. "Of course Miss Katara…" Jee said as he then excused himself from the group.

Everyone then sighed as the scene drifted to the burned carpet and blood on the ground.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good…and that you all enjoyed it so far. Yay, Sho wad finally brought down. Who did Sho kill? Who will Koh used next to get his revenge? How will Zuko take the news about the attack? How is Mai doing? Stay tune for more and review!**

**REVIEW and COMMENT for quick updates!**

**Also an added note about the breakfast meals:**

**A Tamagoyaki (also called tamago or dashimaki) is a type of Japanese omelette, which is made by rolling together several layers of cooked egg**

**Tsukemono are Japanese pickles. They are served with rice as _okazu_ (side dish), and sometimes with drinks as an _otsumami_ snacks).**


	92. Chapter 91

**A/N:**

**Play music in the beginning of chapter: ****Full Metal Alchemist OST 1 - Beaming Sunlight**

Book 4 Air

Chapter 91 Broken Content

"Mommy…?" a light voice called out as a hand was seen holding her daughter's hand. "I'm here my dear…" Ursa said softly.

"I feel normal again…Like my old self…My better self." Azula said as she kept her eyes closed.

"I'm glad dear…" Ursa said with a warm smile.

"Mommy…Do you believe in heaven?" Azula asked as Ursa then swallowed hard. "Y-yes my dear…Don't you?" Ursa asked faintly trying not to cry as Azula slowly opened her eyes half way.

"No…" the girl said flatly.

Ursa nearly cried at that point, but she stood strong for her daughter's sake. "And why do you think there's no heaven, my dear?" Ursa asked in a broken tone.

Azula tilted her head, "Because…Agni wouldn't want a blue dragon in his kingdom." Azula said.

"A blue dragon?" Ursa questioned as Azula spoke in a faint low voice.

"If I were to be reborn…I would be a blue dragon. The last of my kind…" Azula said in a childlike matter.

"But, what if other people became dragons too?" Ursa said trying to stay optimistic.

"No…Only someone like me… could ever become a cold blue dragon." Azula said as she then took a deep breath.

"Mommy?"

"Yes my dear?" Ursa said as she tightened her hold on her daughter's hand.

"Do you believe in hell?"

Ursa thinned her lips before turning her head, "There might be a hell…But I don't think so…My dear you will rest in heaven, and live among the great Agni and his children." Ursa said trying to convince her daughter the good in life and death.

"I'm not afraid, mommy…I'm not afraid to fall into the depths of hell." Azula said as Ursa cried out.

"No, Azula! You are not going into hell, do you hear me!" Ursa cried out as she then held her daughter up, embracing her as tears fell down the woman's face.

A soft hand patted Ursa's back as she then gasped out.

"It's okay, mommy…I know you'll scared…But I'll be alright. The golden dragon will be watching over me…" Azula said as her topaz eyes slowly closed.

"I won't be alone anymore…" Azula said as her eyes closed completely as a light smile curved along her face.

"I'll be happy, mommy…So don't worry…" Azula said as she became heavier in her mother's arms.

"Azula!" Ursa cried out as she looked at her daughter, still holding her.

"My baby girl…No! Don't leave me!" Ursa cried out as she saw the girl open her eyes once more.

Azula smiled a genuine smile as she spoke sweetly, "I love you mommy." Azula said with all the warmth from her heart.

Ursa gave a weak smile before speaking out, "I love you too…I've always loved you, and always will." Ursa said as Azula then smiled as a content expression was seen from her features before she then closed her eyes. Her body suddenly became light before drooping under Ursa's arms.

"Azula!" Ursa cried out as she shook her daughter lightly.

No response came from the girl as the small smile still laced across her face as her fingers dropped down beside her form.

"Baby wake up!!" Ursa cried before she embraced her daughter again crying hysterically.

"Azula…!" the woman screamed out as the scene quickly rose to the canopy bed as the cry echoed throughout the room.

* * *

A tall man was seen walking down the hall in royal robes with a golden flame crown above his head. His movements were strict and unyielding as he narrowed his eyes. Zuko kept his emotions in check as he ignored the tugging pain in his heart. He had too much to worry about…

The young man entered into the dining quarters as he was then stopped by his uncle. "Fire Lord Zuko. May I talk to you for a moment?" Iroh said. Zuko turned showing an aggravated expression across his face as he spoke out.

"What is it uncle…?" Zuko asked.

"Remember our previous conversation about Miss Katara?" Iroh asked as Zuko nodded his head.

"Well, I found something that I think will make Miss Katara very pleased." Iroh said as Zuko listened carefully.

Iroh then pulled out a small black box; he then opened it revealing a rare purple sapphire stone. The rounded stone was sliced forming a blank surface. Zuko stared at the stone before finally realizing what his uncle intended.

"The Water Tribes carry a very similar tradition to our own. It is essential for a man to give a special necklace to who they want to betroth. Carve this stone for her, Fire Lord Zuko. I am sure she would gladly accept it." Iroh said as he then pulled out the Fire Nation customary cloth for proposal. The sleek velvet carried a tint of blue in the black fabric, another rare item among the Fire Nation.

"Fasten this to the stone and offer it to Miss Katara." Iroh said as he handed the box and cloth to the young man.

Zuko took the objects into his hands and looked up at his uncle, "But when do I give it to her?" Zuko asked as Iroh smiled.

"When do you think you should?" Iroh asked as Zuko thought about it.

"I understand, uncle…Thank you." Zuko said as he bowed to the old general.

Zuko then left to his bed chambers and Iroh paced down the opposite end of the hall humming a familiar tune.

* * *

After the terrible scene of the attack was over and the teens took a moment to settle down, a servant called them to follow her down the back room.

The five friends were led into the room where a large round table was seen with cups of tea and bowls of fresh fruit. The room was shaped like a dome with high sky roofs encircling the ceiling in the form of a lotus. The sun's ray beamed down on the table and through out the three different doors leading elsewhere in the palace. The children sat down and drank their tea quietly.

"Please let me know if you need anything." The woman servant said as she bowed deeply to the teens.

"No, it's alright…" Katara said speaking for everyone as the servant left the room.

"This room is amazing…" Toph said as she gazed up at the glass windows above her head.

"Yes, this is the private dining room for the royal guards and the councils." A voice said as the five friends turned to see Iroh.

"I just heard about the recent event that took place in the next room. Is everyone alright?" Iroh asked as the five teens nodded their heads.

"I am truly sorry everyone…If we had been more decisive and acted sooner, this would have never happened." Iroh said as he lowered his head.

Aang blinked as he heard the man's words.

'Just like Roku once said…' the airbender thought as he then heard Katara comfort the old general by saying it was alright.

"Nevertheless, I hope everyone is ready for the upcoming dance." Iroh said with a smile trying to lighten the mood as Katara then gasped.

"The sessions, I completely forgot!" Katara said as she stood up then paced to the door.

"Wait please, Miss Katara." Iroh said as he stopped the frantic girl.

"Take a moment to relax…You shouldn't push yourself so hard…" Iroh said with concern as Katara cried out, "I have no time to do that…I already wasted so much time this morning. Sorry everyone, I'll meet you around lunch time. I need to practice!" Katara said as she looked at her friends then left, running down the dining room passing by a few servants who were tiding up the floors.

'That girl…she's like my nephew in so many ways.' Iroh thought as he smiled looking back.

* * *

Creeping along the dark chambers, a creature was seen holding a blue flame in his claws. "She wasn't a complete failure after all…" the spirit said in a wicked chuckle as the flame died out and absorbed into his body.

"Heh…Heh…Now to see that mortal." Koh said to himself as he vanished into a dark portal.

The sight of a gnarled tree was seen in an orange mist as the scene moved towards inside the underground domain of the evil spirit.

The view of a young woman with fine straight black hair was seen as she sat on a huge root.

"So…Do you have any memories of Zuko?" Mai asked as the faceless spirit tilted his head.

Lu Ten appeared to be thinking as his voice then spoke out. "I remember a time when I would see him at my uncle's summer home." The spirit said.

Mai narrowed her eyes sadly, "Tell me about it…About Zuko in his youth…" Mai said as the faceless head seem to gaze at the young woman.

"He was bright and happy… When we used played hide and explore, he always won." Lu Ten said as the voice expressed a tone of joy as though he was smiling.

"I miss him dearly along with my father…" the spirit said as Mai lowered her head.

"So do I…" Mai said in a low voice as her heart ached.

Just then Lu Ten's form shook then his head turned to the left. "He is coming…I must go…Until then, Miss Mai." The spirit said as he formed a Fire Nation bow before disappearing into the darkness.

Mai shifted her eyes as she then controlled her emotions and her face went blank.

"Good afternoon…" the spirit said as he entered into the clearing. Mai narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Oh, is it the afternoon? It's so hard to tell in this pitch darkness with patches of light." Mai said in a dull tone, intending to be sarcastic.

"My…My…You are quite a catch." Koh said as he snaked around the young woman.

"Such a shame the Fire Lord left you for the waterbender." Koh said as he pulled on the noblewoman's heart strings.

"What do you want?" Mai asked as the spirit chuckled.

"Clever girl…" the creature mocked as he formed his face into the Noh mask and stared at the young woman.

"Tell me…What is the waterbender's weakness?" Koh asked as Mai lowered her head.

"I don't know…I would have to see her in order to find out." Mai said as she continued, "But I'm stuck here in this dirt hole." Mai said with a dulling tone as the spirit chuckled.

"Then I will release you back into the living world. Find out the girl's true weakness, and then find me…" Koh said as his red lips smiled.

Mai nodded her head in agreement as darkness suddenly consumed her. The girl then opened her eyes to find herself in a bedroom. She looked around and realized she was in her bedroom, in her house.

Turing to the side, Mai looked out the window to see the noble district of the upper ring and the palace walls near by.

The woman narrowed her eyes as she smiled wickedly.

'Now to find that waterbender…' Mai thought as the scene drifted to the royal palace.

* * *

**Azula died and Mai has come back! Stay tune and review in honor of the fire princess Azula! Comment your thoughts or opinions. **

**Also I hope everyone enjoyed the sad song I placed as a tribute for Azula during her last moments…I thought the song was perfect in both title and theme.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	93. Chapter 92

Book 4 Air

Chapter 92 Nothing Lasts Forever

As Katara left her bedroom after changing into her training outfit, she causally walked to the studio.

As she opened the door and stepped in she noticed the musicians weren't there. Yet the instruments were seen neatly placed beside the chairs on the far end of the corner. Curious, Katara walked over and plucked one of the strings. The vibrations echoed in the air creating a tune. Katara giggled before she heard the door close, the waterbender then smiled as she slowly turned around and spoke.

"Glad you can make it Z-

Katara blinked as she saw a tall lean young woman standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Happy to see me, waterbender?" the woman said with amusement.

"Mai…" Katara said amazed to see the noblewoman alive and well.

"Are you alright?! Everyone has been looking for you. We have all been so worr-

"Cut the bullshit!" Mai screamed out cutting the girl off. Mai tensed before recollecting herself, as her face returned to its usual dull appearance.

"It would see the rumors are true…You are to wed the Fire Lord. Tell me…Do you love him?" Mai brutally asked as Katara stepped back uneasy of the girl's glare.

"I…I do." Katara admitted, feeling shameful to confess to the Fire Lord's previous girlfriend.

"Hmm…Such a shame…Because he doesn't love you." Mai said coldly as Katara gasped.

"Mai, I understand this might be hard for you…But please, it couldn't be helped." Katara said trying to reason with the noblewoman.

"How can a lord? A man of royal blood, ever love a peasant?" Mai said as her gaze became darker.

Katara took a step forward feeling flustered that this girl was behaving so rudely. 'I understand she must be hurting…But…It isn't right to start name-calling.' Katara thought as she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Listen…We can't break the marriage if that's what you wa-

"Silence!" Mai shouted as Katara was cut off again.

"You will never know what I want…" Mai said as she narrowed her eyes. Her cold expression then softened as she spoke in a kinder tone. "What is it that you _want_…?" Mai asked emphasizing the last word.

Katara blinked, 'What do I want…?' Katara thought softly as she then spoke from the heart.

"I want to play my part in helping restore this country, to be Zuko's side every step of the way! I want my loved ones to be happy." Katara said as she clenched her heart.

Mai was slightly taken back by the young woman's passionate words. The person she envisioned was a selfish peasant who wanted to take her prince away and have revenge by destroying the Fire Nation from the inside out.

But this girl in front of her…Was nothing like that at all. She was kind and compassionate.

That only made Mai more envious and made her feel like a terrible person. But she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe what she was doing was bad… So she took it out on the waterbender.

"You have no right!" Mai screamed as her face expressed hurt and rage.

"You don't deserved him…You don't deserved any of this!" Mai cried out.

"Screw finding her weakness…I'll take her down myself!" Mai mumbled to herself as she then charged at the girl with her knifes.

Katara formed into a stance as she prepared for the attack. Mai swung her hand forward piercing the wall next to Katara's head.

The waterbender gasped as she let down her guard once she saw the noblewoman trembling in front of her.

Mai hovered over the waterbender as tears fell down her face.

"You took everything from me…" Mai cried out in a pitiful tone as she lowered her head.

"Mai…" Katara said softly as she slowly reached out to the girl.

"_**Kill her…Kill the waterbender…"**_

A voice echoed in the noblewoman's head as she shut her eyes.

"Katara…?" a voice called out as both girls gasped.

"Zuko!" Katara pleaded as Mai suddenly grabbed the girl, twisting her painful in front of her.

Before Zuko could blink he saw the knife pointing on Katara's neck and Mai staring at him.

"Not another step!" Mai shouted as Zuko hesitated.

Katara shut her eyes as she felt the sharpen knife caress her skin. Zuko then acted on instinct as he yelled out.

"No!" The young man said in a frantic tone as he kept his ground yet reached out desperately.

'Why…? Why must her life be threatened again? I won't allow it…' Zuko thought as he then spoke in a calmer tone to the noblewoman.

"Mai…Put the knife down. Please you don't want to do this…" Zuko said as he lowered his hands.

Mai glared at the young man. "Do you love her Zuko…?" Mai asked quietly as Zuko swallowed.

"Yes…I love her…I'm in love with her." Zuko said confessing his deepest feelings.

Mai looked at the young man's golden eyes. Fear and worry shined in those molten orbs. The beautiful prince she saw was no longer how she pictured him. What he expressed was raw and true. Zuko was a man…The Fire Lord. No longer the sweet prince she knew and loved.

He truly loves her…Mai thought as she lessened her hold on the girl yet still kept the knife dreadfully close to the waterbender's throat. Katara looked at Zuko as she lightly smiled by his words but feared for her life.

'Zuko…' Katara thought as tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Tell me, Zuko…What is it that you want most?" Mai said in a serious tone.

"I want you to release Katara; I want everyone to be happy. I want to end these damn problems in my life! I want to rebuild this world…To have love and peace to come back to this nation…For everyone!" Zuko said without hesitation as he nearly shouted while hitting his chest.

Mai blinked.

"Happy…?" Mai said to herself as she then thought deeply about both the waterbender and Fire Lord's words.

"_**Kill the girl…and you will have your prince back…You will be with him forever."**_

The voice said trying to encourage her to complete the duty and to hope for reality that would never come true.

'Forever…?' Mai thought as she narrowed her eyes.

Katara whimpered as she felt the blade press hard against her neck nearly cutting her throat. Then she felt the cold metal pull away and a force pushing her forward. Katara cried out as Zuko reacted.

"Katara!" Zuko shouted as he caught the girl into his arms. Katara buried her face into his chest crying out his name as Zuko held her protectively.

Zuko then lifted his head and gazed at Mai. "Thank you…" Zuko said as Mai scoffed.

"What's the point of being with someone when they could never truly love you…?" Mai said in a hopeless tone as she then took a step forward.

Zuko then tighten his held on Katara as she looked at Mai with uncertainty.

"Don't worry…I'm not going to attack you. In fact, I want to help you. I have some information regarding a spirit." Mai said honestly as Zuko and Katara looked at her then at each other.

* * *

"I will repeat myself once more…What are you after?!" Jee yelled as he tried to negotiate with the man as he was chained in his cell laughing at the frustrated general.

"I will never speak the devil's words to such lowly scum like you…" Sho said believing he was a God.

General Jee grinded his teeth together as he then heard a calm voice behind him. "That's enough Jee…He's not going to corporate with us…He's gone over the edge already." Ryuan said as he stepped into the prison room.

"Imperial Ryuan…" Jee said as he then lowered his head in a bow before the loud mocking laugher escaped the prisoner's mouth.

"Imperial Ryuan…How wonderful for you to be joining us." Sho said as he tilted his head to the side with a crazed look on his face.

"General Jee, come with me will you?" Ryuan said as the two men left the room.

Jee looked at the Imperial then sighed. Ryuan then spoke out in a stern yet clam tone.

"This same phenomenon happened to the warrant…Mumbling nonsense about becoming a higher title, ruling over the world…He soon lost all common sense and later killed himself due to the sheer madness. I wouldn't be surprised if the same thing happened to Sho." Ryuan said as he informed Jee as the general nodded his head.

"It does seem that way…But I think there's more to it that some disease, like the doctor's claim." Jee said as Ryuan nodded his head.

"You think so too?" Ryuan asked pleased that the general thinks otherwise.

"Yes…I've looked into it…Turns out all cases relate to a single source. But we haven't figured out what that one 'source' is yet…" Jee said as Ryuan narrowed his eyes.

"Something tells me we'll find out soon…" Ryuan said.

The scene of the two men then drifted outward to the sight of the prison tower.

* * *

**Please review!**


	94. Chapter 93

**A/N:**

**Warning: Spoiler Alert**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Azula isn't dead…yet. I couldn't bring myself to have another character go. So for right now, she is in severe coma. If you haven't guessed, Koh stole her inner fire (spirit). But her physical self is still remains and is still alive, but barely.**

**

* * *

**

Book 4 Air

Chapter 93 Exceptional

"Her body is here but her soul is missing…" a man said as he examined the princess on the bed.

"Missing?" Ursa asked confused and concerned.

"So, she isn't dead?" Ursa asked with a hint of hope in her voice as the doctor turned his head to the woman. "No, her vital signs are still functioning normally. But, she is no longer here with us, in a spiritual sense at least." The doctor said as he pulled away from the bed.

Ursa then sighed in despair. "Is there any thing you can do?" Ursa asked as the man lowered his head.

"No…It is impossible to help her at this point…Unfortunately the same thing happened to her great grandfather, Lord Sozin." The doctor said as Ursa gasped.

"Why wasn't it mentioned to the royal family?!" Ursa asked upset by the new information.

'I thought he passed away in his sleep…' Ursa thought as she then listened to the doctor speak.

"There was nothing the physician's could do. So they reported his death as a natural cause of old age." The doctor said ashamed for keeping the records a secret to the royal family for generations.

"I never thought the same thing would ever happen again. But it seems princess Azula has fallen victim to this terrible condition." The man said as he bowed his head in respect.

"She was a true prodigy…" an aged voice said with sadness as two women were seen entering the room.

"May her soul rest in peace…" the other old woman said as turned to her sister.

The councils stood on the edge of Azula's bed where her near lifeless body laid. Lo and Li prayed a silent pray before chanting an ancient script, customary for the passing of a royal member of the family.

Ursa was seen with her head lowered and hair passed her shoulders as she prayed lightly. Just then a Sage entered the room, "Should I ask Fire Lord Zuko for any approval, your highness?" The Sage asked Ursa as she lifted her head.

"No…I want to see how long she will last…Until the doctor confirms her death. She will not be cremated yet, however, please prepare a standby for the memorial. Allow the councils to announce her fate to the public." Ursa said in a monotone and regal voice as the Sage bowed his head then left.

The two older women looked at the princess Ursa. They're hearts went out for the grieving woman. Who not only lost her husband but will soon lose her daughter as well. It was a grave day indeed.

"Thank you Lo and Li for your services to my daughter. Training her and offering your guidance." Ursa said as she bowed her head to the councils. The women bowed their heads back in both respect and honor.

Ursa lifted her head as she then narrowed her eyes, "How was my husband's memorial?" Ursa asked as the two older women bowed their heads lower.

"Forgive us, Your Highness…But the decision was never made." Lo and Li both said at the same time.

Ursa's eyes darken slightly before she spoke out. "Then please asked the Sage to prepare two memorials…I want them both to be cremated together." Ursa said as she took a step forward and walked lightly on her toes, gracefully towards the door before leaving the room. The councils watched with sadness as Ursa closed the door lightly behind her.

_

* * *

_

The sight of four teens was seen as they walked along the vestibule to get some fresh air. The cool breeze felt crisp along their faces. All were deep in thought, troubled by the attack and rumors of the mad disease terrorizing the nation and its people. The dark shadows some called it, causing the person to go mad in a matter of days.

Aang of course didn't by such rumors. He knew it was Koh. But Aang had no idea how to find him. How do you find a spirit in the world of the living?

Aang recalled the spirit's form. The body of an enormous centipede like creature with a head that changes into many different faces; the poor victims' faces that he stole and uses as his own.

"Where would I hide if I was like a centipede?" Aang mumbled loud out as Toph turned to the airbender.

"Somewhere dark…" Toph answered as Aang jumped.

"Uh?" Aang questioned oblivious that he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"You said, 'where would I hide if I was like a centipede?' Centipede's are nocturnal…So my guess is…He'll be hiding somewhere dark." Toph said fully aware of who Aang was thinking about. Toph then shivered as she recalled the abnormal feeling of the spirit wrapping his segment body around her and the sight of his hideous and scary form.

Sokka and Suki turned their heads, intrigued by their friend's knowledge about certain creatures.

"What are you talking about Toph?" Sokka asked as Aang spoke.

"She's talking about Koh." Aang said sternly as the young water tribe man and Kyoshian woman looked at each other before looking at Aang.

"You mean the spirit is a centipede?" Suki asked as Sokka chuckled.

"He doesn't sound so dangerous to me…Oh no, it's a spooky little worm thing." Sokka mocked as he wiggled his fingers laughing. Toph then gave a serious look as she spoke firmly.

"He's not like a normal centipede…He enormous in size, probably bigger than fully grown saber-tooth moose**-**lion…No, even bigger than that! Twice as big!" Toph exclaimed as she recalled her visions of the spirit.

"Well if that's true…Then he shouldn't be so hard to find." Sokka said as he rubbed his chin.

"So then why hasn't anyone seen him?!" Aang lightly shouted, becoming impatient and angry.

"More people are going crazy and even dying! We have to find him and stop him!" Aang said passionately as Toph then lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"And we will…It's just going to take some time before we figure out where though…" Toph said in a calming tone, relaxing the tensed airbender.

"Maybe Iroh or one of the generals has more leads than we do…" Suki said as Sokka hummed lightly before adding in.

"Hmm…Even so…Aang is right though…The more we wait. The more likely someone else will become a victim." Sokka said as he narrowed his eyes.

The four friends thought in silence as they were then interrupted by Iroh who was seen walking up to them.

"Ah, I found you…Good, now I have something I think you all will enjoy." Iroh said as he placed his hands together and smiled.

The four friends all blinked and as confusion was seen on their faces, the old general beamed.

"Come with me, I'll show you your presents." Iroh said as he turned and walked down the vestibule.

"Presents!? You got us presents!" Sokka exclaimed with joy as Suki giggled and Toph sighed in annoyance.

"Oh joy…" Toph said with sarcasm as Aang chuckled.

"Yes, now come on…" Iroh said as he stopped briefly before continuing on down the hall as he entered into the palace.

The four friends looked at one another then followed the old man, wondering what surprises awaited them.

* * *

"I know what he is and what he's capable of…" Mai said seriously as the waterbender and Fire Lord listened to Mai talk about the evil spirit Koh.

"He can talk into people's minds including my own…" Mai said as she closed her eyes.

"He gives suggests that causes you to have no choice but to follow them. Perhaps out of fear or desire, I'm not sure…" Mai said as Zuko spoke.

"What did he say to you, Mai?" Zuko asked as Mai opened her eyes.

"He ordered me to kill Katara and then I will be able to be with you forever…" Mai said as she opened up honestly.

"But after I saw the look of fear in your eyes. I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't reason with Koh's suggestions. Even if it means to sacrifice my own happiness…I know I could never be with you." Mai said as she lowered her head, her long bangs covered her eyes.

"So you were able to fight back Koh's suggestions." Katara said repeating the solution.

"Yes…But I don't think Azula is strong enough to fight his power." Mai said as Zuko's eyes widen.

"So it was Koh controlling her…" Zuko said out loud as Mai nodded her head.

"I'm sure he is controlling more than just Azula. Koh will do whatever it takes to gain power in the palace." Mai said as Katara narrowed her eyes in thought.

"So would that mean…Anyone would be a suspect?" Katara said as Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"No doubt…" Zuko said agreeing with the idea.

"Wait so then Sho must have been controlled as well!" Katara exclaimed as Zuko tilted his head.

"General Sho?" Zuko questioned.

"Yes…Didn't you know? He attacked us in the dining room. I-I was able to stop him with the help of General Jee." Katara said as Mai then spoke.

"Who was he trying to attack?" Mai asked as Katara's eyes then widen.

"Aang!"

* * *

**Everything is starting to piece together as the chapters draw closer to the end. Stay tune next chapter! Please more reviews for quicker updates!!!!**


	95. Chapter 94

Book 4 Air

Chapter 94 Contagious

"This way…" Iroh said as he opened a door and entered. The four teens followed to find themselves in a large dressing room. Toph's eyes widen, "I remember this place…This is where they dressed me into that rare kimono!" Toph exclaimed as she smiled pleased to see the actual beauty of the room rather than just four walls when she was blind.

"Haha, yes Miss Bei Fong and in two nights all of you will be wearing these." Iroh said as two servants opened the huge wardrobe revealing four outfits hanging from a golden hook.

The four friends gasped in awe at the clothes. Each one was designed for them in both nation and ceremonial style.

Suki and Toph stepped forward to their gowns. Both the dresses were a dark green almost black from the sleek shine of the silk. They were cheongsam style dresses with high collars. Suki's dress had golden fans scattered on the bottom with swirls of golden ribbons sprouting to the waist. The sleeves were short with cuffs cutting at the shoulders then fanned out to the wrists. It was stunning.

Toph's dress was similar expect she had a floral design curling over the chest then patches on the right bottom corner. The girl's both jumped with joy as Sokka stepped in and examine his outfit.

It was a fine dark sapphire vest with black stitching and silver buttons. The vest then folded down into a point pass the waist. The pants were loose and stopped pass the knees. Besides his vest was hanging what looked like a type of cape. The cloth was long and looked elegant.

Aang looked at his outfit and was pleased to see the dark deep orange vest with golden stitching and seams of brown. The outfit was similar to Sokka's expect Aang didn't have a cape. Instead there was a dark russet gold sash to wrap around his shoulder.

All of the outfits looked very formal and very expensive.

The four teens bowed to Iroh and thanked him deeply.

"I am glad you all like your outfits. During the ceremony I will have you wear special light kimono over your outfits. You will be free to remove them during the dance." Iroh said as he bowed his head.

"Now, who's ready for some tea?" Iroh said as he stepped towards the door.

* * *

"Four more!?" Jee exclaimed as the sight of four men struggling then being thrown into the prisons cells were seen in the background.

"Yes…This disease is spreading like wild fire." An officer said.

"That's doubled since Sho's case…" Jee mumbled to himself as he hesitated.

All of the prisoners including Sho then started to scream and thrash around violently in their cells.

"Officer Pein, are any of the prisoners related?" Jee then asked as the two men then stepped out of the loud room.

"No, expect all of them had emotional trauma before they were diagnosed. I'm afraid it's ineffable to determine General Jee. These are only handfuls of a more serious epidemic…All across town more people are coming in" Pein said as he paced over to his desk and pulled out a stack of paper and plopped them on the table.

"Every single account, as written one or more of these symbols in their own blood or some else's blood..." Pein said as Jee looked over the documents.

'_Death to he'_

'_Supreme power'_

'_Kill all'_

'_Fool's King, Lord's death'_

"All seem to come to a rebelling of some sort…I'm not sure." The officer said with frustration as he explained further.

Jee picked up one of the paper as Pein spoke, "I'm examined and cancelled out as much as I could. I calculated the outcomes and no matter how many times. They all point to one thing." Pein said as he then took a breath.

"To take out the Fire Lord." Pein said as Jee rubbed his chin.

"I think you're mistaken, officer Pein." Jee said as Pein blinked.

"That's impossible…Every single message points to the lord's demise!" Pein said nearly shouting.

"They are signs to want is going to happen…The one who might die…Isn't the Fire Lord." Jee said in a serious tone as Pein asked, "Then who…?"

Jee turned to the officer and stared at him with a stern expression, "The Avatar."

"How can you be so sure?" Pein asked as Jee placed the paper down back on the table.

"Because…Someone wants him dead and right now…They'll do whatever they can to make that happen. That someone is becoming desperate." Jee said as the scene drifted to the other room with the prisoners screaming and banging on the metal bars.

* * *

Three figures came into view, hastily pacing down the hallway as Zuko took the lead.

"We have to find Imperial Ryuan; he manages the protection for both Aang and the staff members." Zuko said as Katara and Mai followed the quick young man.

"I hope Aang's alright…" Katara mumbled under her breath as Mai looked at the girl next to her.

The three teens entered the antechamber before running into Zuko's uncle.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried out as Iroh smiled. "Ah there you are…Ah I see you've found M-

"Where's Aang?" Zuko asked cutting off the old man.

"He just left the dressing room with the others. They should be at the dining quarters by now." Iroh said as he then noticed the serious expression laced across his nephew's face.

"Fire Lord Zuko, what is going on?" Iroh said as Katara cut in.

"Aang's in danger! We have to get him some where safe." Katara said as she stepped forth.

"Danger? What are you two talk-

"There's no time to explain uncle. Warn Imperial Ryuan and recruit the guards to the western wing." Zuko said as he then passed by his uncle and Katara followed. Mai stood behind as her eyes narrowed.

"Miss Mai what is going on?" Iroh asked as the noblewoman turned to him.

"Koh plans to take the Avatar's life…He's controlling people in the palace. It isn't safe here…" Mai said as she then bowed her head.

"My work here is done…" Mai said as she then walked slowly passing by the general and leaving the palace.

"Wait, Miss Mai…" Iroh said as he then lowered his head.

"I must hurry…" Iroh said out loud as he then rushed to the main office.

* * *

"IROH!" a voice called out full of pain as the old general turned to the woman who was stomping up to him. Her eyes burned like two flaring suns. Iroh blinked as he looked down at the woman before him. Her anger was so foreign against her soft features, yet it made her even more appealing to the eye. The woman stared up at the man intently as she then spoke in a harsh tone.

"Why…Why did you not cremate my husband?" Ursa asked demanding an answer as Iroh's shoulders drooped and he let out a low sigh.

"After I given the documents, at the time I thought it was best to let Zuko take care of the memorial. To help him find some closure…But I was unaware that the memorial didn't take place yet…" Iroh said being as honest as he could be as the woman then closed her eyes and laughed a hollow chuckle.

"He is my husband…His father…Your brother!" Ursa cried out as she shook her head wildly with rage.

"He deserves to be put to rest with honor…Not pushed aside as though he was never there…He is a human being like the rest of us!" Ursa cried out as tears fell down her face.

Iroh's eyes narrowed.

Ursa was right…No matter how evil the man was…No matter how things had turned out. He was still a human being and deserved at least some respect in his passing.

"I should have known never to give those documents to Zuko. But at the time, there wasn't as much chaos as it is now…" Iroh said as a tone of regret laced his voice.

"Why did he put off the memorial…? Why would he…?" Ursa cried out not understanding as her heart ached inside.

Iroh placed his hands firmly on the woman's shoulders, "Ursa…It's alright." Iroh said as the woman looked up at him. She wanted him to tell her…Tell her what young Fire Lord could not…

Her honey hue eyes desperately pleaded to the man as her lips parted. Iroh turned his head slightly before looking at the woman again.

She didn't need this right now…Iroh was afraid that the last of the woman's hope would fade away if he told her the truth.

Yet, he couldn't say no to those eyes…

"Ursa…Six years ago, Prince Zuko asked me to allow him to attend an important war meeting for the frontlines. I accepted his request, I warned him not to speak out of term and keep his thoughts to himself. But when one of the generals stated their plan for the frontlines, Zuko became outraged and spoke out in behalf of the young soldiers." Iroh said as Ursa's eyes slightly widen.

"It was later confirmed that Zuko was suppose to fight in an Agni Kai to redeem his disrespect to the general. He accepted the challenge and believed it was the general who he was to confront in the duel. But it was not him of whom he disrespected." Iroh said as Ursa gasped out, her eyes widen more as her lips trembled.

"No..." Ursa breathed out as Iroh thinned his lips.

"Yes…Ursa." Iroh said sternly as the woman's eyes widen greatly as tears flowed down her face.

"_I love you Ursa..." a man said lovingly to his wife as he placed his hand on her swollen stomach. "He will be a strong son." The man said as he kissed his wife sweetly…_

"No…He-He couldn't have…" Ursa said in a broken tone as her mind flooded with memories.

"_It's a boy!" the nurse said with joy as she wrapped the tiny baby in white cotton before handing her the crying infant._

"_He's so small…My tiny Zuko, you're so cute." Ursa said lovingly as she held him close. Ozai looked over the woman, a soft smile formed his lips as he reached out lightly. The baby gripped his index finger._

"Where did I go wrong…?" Ursa cried out in a mumbled sob as Iroh held her close.

"It wasn't your fault, Ursa!" Iroh called out as he embraced the woman dearly.

"_Is he a firebender yet?" Ozai asked as he lazily slumped on the green grassy hills. The sight of the summer house was seen behind him._

"_Haha…We won't find out till he's four." Ursa said warmly as the little prince placed his hand into the warm clay then giggled sweetly._

_Ozai turned and lengthen out his hand and caressed her hair, "Ursa…" the man said endearingly._

"O-Ozai…" Ursa sobbed as she buried her head into Iroh's chest.

* * *

Zuko and Katara ran down the hall as they drew closer to the dining quarters. They both held their breaths as the two doors opened wide and a bright light shined into their eyes.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! For faster updates! At least five reviews please!**


	96. Chapter 95

Book 4 Air

Chapter 95 Hidden Resolution

Katara and Zuko shielded their eyes from the blinding light, shortly the beam died down. The two teens then saw Aang floating above the dining table; his tattoos and eyes were glowing bright white as a ball of air encircled him.

"Aang!" Katara called out as Toph, Suki and Sokka stepped aside. "What happened?" Zuko asked through the deafening swirls of air surrounding the airbender as glasses and trays fell on the floor shattering and scattering all over.

"He was trying to reach Roku. I don't know what went wrong!" Sokka yelled out as the whirl wind of air grew bigger casting nearly the whole room. Everyone exited out to the doorway unsure what to do.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Ryuan yelled as he run up to his lord.

"What is happening?" Ryuan asked loudly as Zuko turned to the Imperial.

"We're not sure…You there! Close these doors!" Zuko ordered as the servants quickly shut the thick red oak doors.

The loud whirling winds were blocked and everyone calmed down slightly. "My lord…Is the boy entering into the Avatar State?" Ryuan asked once hearing rumors of the powerful airbender becoming almost God like during his so called 'Avatar State'.

"I'm not sure…It seems like it though." Zuko said.

"He must be protecting himself from Koh while trying to find Roku." Toph said as she paused for a moment before speaking again.

"You never give a hundred percent to any task, or your become vulnerable to your surroundings. Making you an easy target due to distraction. Aang must be protecting himself with that air ball, so he can then focus on finding Roku." Toph said as everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Besides…I think the dining room is the perfect place." Toph said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"With all of those pipes lined up per inch of that room along with it being concealed in the center of the whole palace. There's no way Koh can reach him." Toph said with a smirk.

"But the pipes are in the inside of the walls…So then how?" Zuko mumbled as his eyes then widen.

"The chambers…" Zuko said as the group looked at him.

"What was that Zuko?" Katara asked concerned.

"There are secret chambers in the whole palace..." Zuko said.

"Secret chambers?" Suki questioned as Zuko explained. "They're for emergency purposes…But no one has used them. At least not till the last solar eclipse happened. I remember playing in the chambers a lot with my sister when I was a kid. The chambers are dark and haven't been kept at high maintenance for a while." Zuko said as he recalled the vast empty rooms.

"Of course! That's it!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What is it Sokka?" Suki asked as Sokka pointed his finger upward, "What better place than a dark empty chamber!" Sokka said as some of the members were confused.

"Just get to the point Sokka." Katara said as Sokka waved his arms. "The spirit is hiding in the secret chambers!" Sokka said flustered by the group's slow brains.

Everyone gasped as they then turned to the two doors. "Do you think Aang will be alright?" Katara asked as Ryuan nodded his head.

"For now…Miss Bei Fong was correct about the location. Metal pipes were constructed in this central area to conserve energy for water and steam. The walls are durable and will not crumble easily by mere force." Ryuan said as Zuko then turned his attention to the Imperial.

"Ryuan, please take everyone to the guest house by the upper ring." Zuko said Toph yelled out.

"I'm not leaving Aang!" Toph shouted as Zuko sighed. "I'm staying here, I'll be sure to protect him." Zuko said calmly before Katara spoke out.

"No! I won't leave you…" Katara said as Zuko turned to her. "I have to insure everyone's safety…I'll be fine. Please Katara, you have to leave. You'll be safe there." Zuko said trying to reason with the girl as she shook her head. "No!"

Just then the palace then quaked as the ground rumbled. Toph cried out as she felt the strong vibrations hit her feet violently. The shaking then stopped as Zuko turned to the Imperial.

"Ryuan please reason with her…Meet me by the western wing afterwards!" Zuko said as he then kissed Katara before pacing down the hall into a full run. Katara cried out as Ryuan held her back.

"Please Miss Katara we have to go…" Ryuan said as the palace then shook again into another violent quake.

As the group ran to the entrance hall Toph cried out, "He's here!" Toph exclaimed as she felt the quick taps within the walls. "He's going back to Aang!" Toph cried as she stopped running and turned back.

"No Miss Bei Fong!" Ryuan called out as the rest of the group slowed down. "Keep going, head for the noble houses!" Ryuan told the others as they followed his orders. Servants and guards ran pass Toph as she paced down to the dining quarters. 'Aang…!' Toph thought with worry as her long hair trailed behind her.

* * *

"Uncle!" Zuko called out as he ran into the man who looked tired and almost frantic. "Aang has gone into the Avatar State…" Zuko said as he panted. Iroh's eyes set firmly as he then realized what was causing the violent earthquakes.

"Have you seen your mother?" Iroh asked as Zuko shook his head. "We got separated after the quake…" Iroh said with regret tugging at his voice. Zuko narrowed his eyes as he then spoke out.

"Has everyone else been evacuated?" Zuko asked sternly as Iroh nodded his head. A glimpse of worry shined in his eyes as he lowered his head. Zuko blinked, he never saw such emotion come from his uncle.

"Don't worry!" Zuko said in a determined tone as another quake shook the palace. The ceiling cracked above the two men as they kept their balance.

"I'll check the western wing; go down back to the dining quarters. We'll find her!" Zuko said as he then took off down the hallway as Iroh looked back at his nephew. "Be careful…" Iroh said out loud as he then paced onward.

* * *

The sight of a woman dressed in blood red robes was seen. Ursa's long black hair swayed in the gentle breeze as she looked out at the small fountain from the vestibule.

Her face expressed deep despair as she then felt a strange stir in her chest. Then a voice called to her.

"_**Why are you sad…?"**_

The voice asked Ursa as she lifted her head and spoke, "Because I lost the love of my life…and will soon lose my baby girl." The woman said in a soft yet lonely tone.

"_**I can make that sadness go away…I can protect your heart."**_

"Protect my heart…?" Ursa said as her eyes narrowed softly.

"_**If you let me…I can make all your sadness…All your regret, disappear."**_

The voice said lightly as the woman clenched her chest.

"Do possess the power? To make any wish come true?" Ursa asked in a hopeful tone.

A long pause hung in the air as Ursa then spoke again.

"If you were to…could you…Grant my son happiness…?" Ursa asked as the wind swayed her hair softly.

No answer came back to her as she then placed her hands on the stone sill before crying out.

"Please I beg of you! Make all the hurtful memories inside him disappear! Give him happiness!" Ursa pleaded as tears whelmed up in her eyes.

"_**What about your happiness?"**_

The voice asked her as she then smiled warmly.

"He is my happiness…My pride and joy. Please will you grant my wish?" Ursa asked as another long pause drifted on.

"_**I will grant you, your wish…All of his painful memories will disappear. In return…You give me your form and I will protect your heart."**_

Ursa smiled lightly before she lowered her head, "Yes…I give you my body in exchange for my son's happiness…"

"_**Good…" **_

The voice said before laughing wickedly as the sight of the woman's golden eyes were seen closing as her form drew closer and closer before the scene backed away to her mouth parting out harshly. Ursa gasped out as her eyes shot open…The last thing she thought of was her family all smiling and laughing before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

* * *

A young man was seen running down the corridors as he opened doors looking for his mother.

Panting Zuko raced down the hall before something hit him hard. Zuko yelled out in pain before dropping to the ground. His chest felt tight as he struggled to breathe. "What's happening?!" Zuko hissed out as he gripped his rig cage. He felt like he was struck by a komodo rhino!

"Ah…AHHHH!" Zuko shouted as his mind suddenly flooded with images of his past.

"Why? Why am I thinking of this now?" Zuko questioned as he then rolled to the side gripping his head.

"AH!!!" Zuko screamed as images of his childhood were seen, then his father, then when he first saw Katara in her village…The images continued on…Viewing everything he had seen and felt during those times.

Before crying out again, Zuko gasped for air as his body flexed tensing in every muscle.

Panting heavily, the young man then reacted on instinct as he unleashed a powerful flame encircling him as he scorched the walls and doors around him. Zuko then curled into a ball coughing violently until he passed out on the carpet underneath him.

* * *

"Ursa!" Iroh called out as he raced to the fallen woman on the marble ground. Ursa sat up appearing dazed and confused. "Ursa! Are you alright?" Iroh asked as she slowly nodded her head.

"Come on, we have to evacuate the palace." Iroh said as he pulled the woman up and walked holding her steady as she followed his led. The scene then zoomed in on the woman as she then smiled a cold wicked smile.

* * *

**UH-OH! What will happen next? Please review and find out next chapter!**


	97. Chapter 96

Book 4 Air

Chapter 96 Guidance

The view a bald-headed figure was seen in total darkness as he seemed to be floating in nothingness. Aang's eyes were close as he felt weightless. Slowly he opened his eyes as the scene shot back revealing a lush garden around him.

All kinds of prunus trees were seen surrounded by a long flowing river. Close by was a small arched bridge leading into a huge mellow of hills and mountains. The skies were bright with tints of blue casting over the blank atmosphere. An unseen light source shined down on the garden as Aang took a few steps. The airbender was in awe of the beautiful realm, so unlike the mucky landscape of his previous encounters into the Spirit World. Where was he?

Was this heaven?

Aang slowly ventured into the magical like garden as he came across a woman sitting near by the river. She was dressed in layers of bright kimonos with lavish designs. The woman's hair over flowed down her waist like black silk and her face appeared to have a melancholic expression.

"Ah, excuse me…Do you happen to know where Avatar Roku could be?" Aang asked as the woman turned to him.

Her skin was pale white like rice paper; her lips were ruby red and small. The woman smiled faintly, "No, I am sorry…I do not know anyone by that name." the woman said softly as Aang sighed.

"So, where am I? What is this place?" Aang asked as he looked around a bit more as the woman turned her head back to the river.

"You are at the border between this world and the living." The woman said as she then gazed up at the bridge.

"Cross the bridge and you will enter into the another realm." The woman said with a pause.

"Be wary if you dare to cross that path for you can never return to the living if you do so." The woman said as Aang expressed fear and concern as he looked behind him.

"So then, where can I find Roku?" Aang asked himself as the woman turned and gazed at the boy.

"It is best that you go back while you can. Not many have a choice to return." The woman said as Aang then looked at her. Her eyes tinted a rare violet hue that appeared to glisten in the light.

"Why didn't you cross over?" Aang asked as the woman held her hand up to her chest.

"Because he won't let me…" the woman said in a sad tone as Aang blinked. "Who?" the airbender asked as a sudden roar shouted out into the air. Aang jumped back, "What was that?!" Aang cried out as the woman slowly stood up. "You must leave…Or he will keep you here as well. Forever…" The woman said as another roar bellowed out.

The scene then zoomed in on a massive claw stomping onto the garden floor.

Aang hesitated as he then cried out, "How do I get back?!" Aang exclaimed as the woman stepped behind and then wrapped her arms around him lightly.

"Think of your loved ones…Return to the people you love." The woman said as Aang relaxed in the woman's arms.

As his form started to fade away the airbender gasped as he saw a golden beast burst out behind a sakura tree, tearing through its branches roaring loudly.

Before Aang could react he felt as though he was falling. Suddenly he opened his eyes and gasped.

Taking a moment to take in his surroundings, Aang realized he was in the Fire Nation Royal Palace's dining room.

* * *

The scene gazed down on a curled form with flames dying down around the Fire Lord as he shivered in a cold sweat.

Opening his eyes, the young man looked around in a confused daze. "Mom…" Zuko called out lightly as he stood up then ran down the hall leaving the scorched walls behind him.

* * *

Iroh met up with Ryuan who was standing by the end of the front gates with the teens close by.

"Thank Agni…You found the highness." Ryuan said glad to the see the woman unharmed.

"Yes." Iroh said as he then noticed someone was missing in the group. "Where is Miss Bei Fong?" Iroh asked as everyone lowered their heads.

"She went back to Aang…" Katara said feeling shameful for leaving without both of the children by her side.

"Here, watch over her…I'll get Miss Bei Fong and Avatar Aang." Iroh said bravely as he handed Ursa to Ryuan before pacing off pass the gates and to the front doors of the palace.

Ursa leaded against the man behind her as he noticed her action and became concerned. "Are you alright, your highness? Are you in pain?" Ryuan asked as the woman shook her head while gazing at the waterbender.

Katara looked at her and then smiled lightly yet inside she felt slightly uncomfortable. The woman before felt different…Her presence wasn't the calm aura she remembered. It felt somewhat odd and un-nerving. Was it because she was afraid? Katara wasn't sure, but she let the feeling go as she then focused her worries towards the palace.

'I hope Iroh finds them…' Katara prayed as the scene zoomed in on her concerned features.

* * *

As Toph panted lightly as she reached the two red oak doors leading in the dining room. She stopped by the entrance taking a breath as she realized something. She couldn't hear the powerful fluster of wind blowing inside the room. Everything was quiet…

Toph then swallowed as she slowly opened one of the doors. Creaking to the side, Toph entered. The scene pulled in to a figure sitting in the center of the table his back facing the girl.

"Aang?" Toph called out softly as the boy didn't budge from his spot, didn't respond to her presence.

"Come on twinkle-toes…Let's go." Toph said lightly trying to see if the boy would respond to her.

"I couldn't do it…I couldn't find him." Aang said in a low tone drenched with defeat.

"That's alright…You can alwa-

"No it's not!" Aang yelled out cutting off the earthbender. Toph was taken back from the stern tone in the boy's voice as Aang turned his head lightly.

"It's blocked…I can't find Roku…I can't reach any of my past lives." Aang said as the reality set in his mind.

"How can we defeat him now? How can we fight something that can't die?" Aang said as Toph thinned her lips.

"We'll think of something…Now, please Aang. Let's go." Toph said almost pleading for the airbender to leave the devastated room of broken glass and dented walls.

Aang didn't move and Toph became impatient trying to persuade the boy any further. If you want things done, you gotta do it yourself.

Toph jumped on the table and walked behind the airbender. She then placed her hand gently on his shoulder before yanking him up and supporting his footing. "Argh you're heavy…" Toph complained as she wrapped his loose arm over her shoulder. "Come on Aang…Where's those light feet you always have?" Toph whined as she took a step carrying his dead weight.

Aang shifted his legs slightly as the two slowly walked off the table and down to the doorway.

* * *

"What's taking so long…?" Katara said with dread as she continued to stare at the front doors. Waiting for them to open and reveal everyone coming out safely. But it never came.

"I'm sure they're fine." Suki said trying to ease the girl's worry as the scene focused on Katara's face.

"I'm going to look for them." Katara said making up her mind as she then darted off to the front gates.

"Miss Katara!" Ryuan called out as the waterbender ran pass the gates and into the courtyard.

'I'll find you…' Katara thought as she huffed out entering into the palace.

* * *

A figure was seen wobbling side to the side as he aimlessly wandered along the hallway. 'Mom…Mom…' Zuko kept repeating in his head as his eyes looked tired and sweat dripped off his face.

"Zuko!" a voice called out as Zuko turned to the sound.

"Oh La! What happened to you?!" Katara cried out as she noticed the patches of burned clothing.

Zuko lifted his head lightly as he gazed at the woman in front of him. "Who are you…I can't remember…" Zuko said as Katara's eyes widen.

"What did you just say? Z-Zuko…It's me! Katara!" the girl cried out as she then felt his forehead.

"You're burning up! Oh! We have to get you out of here. Come on." Katara said as she took his hand and started to walk. He stopped her as she looked back.

"Zuko please! We have to get you out of here!" Katara said as the young man titled his head.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked again almost in a child like tone. Katara grinded her teeth as she then embraced him.

"Please Zuko! Stop this! It's me! Katara!" the girl cried out as it pained her to hear those words from his lips.

'He must have hit his head and is suffering from amnesia." Katara thought as she pulled away.

"Please come with me. We need to go…" Katara said in a soft and clear voice as the young man narrowed his eyes.

"I need to find my mom…" Zuko said innocently as Katara nodded her head. "She's just outside…I'll take you to her…Please Zuko." Katara said as she pulled on his hand to lead him.

Zuko lowered his head before nodding to the girl and followed her down the hall.

'This girl…who is she…I can't remember her.' Zuko thought as they paced down the hallway.

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen? Please comment and review!**


	98. Chapter 97

Book 4 Air

Chapter 97 Parting Then Coming Together

Panting lightly Toph carried Aang onward to the entrance hall. Her steps were slow and becoming rigid as Aang's step started to drag further. "Aang! Wake up idiot!" Toph shouted as she stubbornly continued on to the front doors. "I can't support all of your weight!" Toph cried out as her arms started to ache as she finally reached to the front doors.

Everyone waiting by the gates then heard a loud cry. It was Toph! Sokka ran to the girl as she collapsed on the floor with Aang in her arms. "I-I can't carry him anymore…" Toph panted out as she cursed at herself for being so weak.

"It's alright Toph…We got him now…" Sokka said calmly as he then looked out into the palace.

Where was his sister? Was she alright? Sokka started to worry.

* * *

'This girl…Who is she? She's so beautiful. Do I know her?' Zuko continued to think in his mind as she led him down the halls. Her posture was firm yet elegant as her hips swayed in front of the teen boy. He blushed as he glanced down at her body and the way the cloth rocked with her legs. "Wait!" Zuko called out as Katara stopped. "Do-Do I know you?" Zuko asked as his mouth went dry and his hormones got the best of him.

"Yes, you do…Now come on, we have to-

Before Katara could speak any further she felt a hand touch her hip then guide her form to the young man. "Are you my girlfriend?" the young man asked seductively.

Katara blushed as she then spoke softly, "Y-yea…We're engaged." Katara said as she looked up at the familiar yet unfamiliar person in front of her.

Zuko's appearance looked so calm, so laid back she almost didn't recognize him as the man she once knew.

Zuko smiled a sly smirk as he leaned in, "We are, now?" Zuko said a surprise yet grateful tone as he then kissed her passionately.

Katara gasped as his hands ran up her hip then down to her bottom. Katara slightly melted in his kiss. Yet it almost felt like she was kissing a stranger, but in her mind she still remember it was still the Fire Lord. The man she fell in love with…

Zuko pulled away as Katara was breathless, she couldn't process what happened as she then felt her bottom carelessly rubbed. On feminine instinct she yelled out and a loud slap echoed in the hallway.

Zuko pulled away, taken back from the girl's fierce outburst and that his supposed fiancée slapped him. A sparkle then ignited in his molten eyes as he grabbed the woman and kissed her roughly. Katara muffled in his kiss as they then ended up pushed against a wall.

Katara felt helpless in his hold as he kissed down her neck. They were so foreign yet so familiar. It was driving the girl mad as she gasped out. "Z-Zuko…Please!" Katara managed to say as she clawed down his back gripping his vest.

Zuko pulled away panting, "What? You mean we haven't done it?" Zuko said as he gave a wild sensual look as his body pumped with testosterone.

Katara then realized that the young man was simply acting on impulse. 'He's no longer the Fire Lord with responsibilities …He's a carefree teenage boy.' Katara thought as she then tried to act out in a normal situation between two teens in frenzy.

"No, we're saving it…For the wedding night." Katara said as she then playfully tapped his nose.

"Come now; let's find your mother and uncle. They must be waiting for us…" Katara said in a soft low voice.

Zuko then smirked as he then pinned his hands around Katara's form and spoke. "We don't have to go just yet…" Zuko said as he started to sound aggressive.

Katara then squeaked out as she tried to think of a way to stop his behavior.

"Fine then…We can do it later…We don't have to wait!" Katara said trying to change the young man's mind for continuing anything further.

Zuko then dived into the girl again, attacking her neck and collarbone with wild wet kisses. Katara nearly lost herself in the moment before glancing over at a tray with a pitcher.

'The servants must have left it during the quake…' Katara as it finally clicked. 'I can water bend!'

Quickly Katara pushed Zuko away she then called forth the water in the pitched and splashed Zuko. He backed away and leaned against the opposite end of the hallway. Katara then took a deep breathe before blowing out cool air, freezing the water and Zuko in place.

His eyes widen in shock, "You're a waterbender…Why? Why would I be engaged to a waterbender!?!" Zuko yelled out confused and outraged.

Katara took a step back as she clenched her heart. His words stung and hurt her as she then wondered if he truly can't remember anything besides himself.

Just then Iroh ran after hearing his nephew shout out. "Miss Katara, Zuko!" Iroh said as Zuko then frantically called out to his uncle.

"Uncle! Arrest this girl! She's a waterbender!" Zuko said making a fit. Iroh was shocked to hear his nephew say such a thing. This wasn't like him at all.

"Iroh, something's happened to Zuko, he's lost his memories." Katara cried out before Zuko started to create a flame in his fists melting the ice.

Iroh then understood as he quickly melted the remained ice around Zuko then pinched his inner shoulder before he could react. The young man felt to the ground un able to move.

"Uncle what are you doing?! Why are siding with the waterbender?!" Zuko yelled angry and confused as Iroh picked him and carried him over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, nephew…We'll fix this in time…" Iroh said as Zuko cried out, "What are you talking about! Release me!" Zuko barked out as Katara slowly walked by Iroh's side and they entered into the entrance hall.

* * *

As the group rested into the courtyard, Aang was still unconscious while lying on Toph's lap. Everyone patiently waited for Iroh, Katara and Zuko to return. Ryuan stayed close to Ursa who was still quiet this whole time. The Imperial turned his gaze at the woman. He then noticed she was trembling. "Highness are you alright?" Ryuan asked as the woman was seen intently gazing at the Avatar.

"Are you worried for the boy? Do not dread, he will recover soon." Ryuan said as Ursa then reached out to the boy. Her hand shook lightly as she inched closer to him.

"Don't touch him!" Toph cried out as she held him protectively.

"Toph…" Suki said softly as Ursa pulled away, her long hair shielding her sneering glare.

"But Toph…" Sokka said as Toph yelled out, "Shut up! You're a bunch of idiots! Why didn't you notice? Why didn't you help him?" Toph yelled as Aang slowly opened his eyes unseen from everyone watching Toph.

"Getting distracted by that stupid earthquake-No one did anything for Aang…" Toph said as she started to break down sniffling.

"Aang's mine!" Toph exclaimed as tears flew from her eyes as she cried out. "Nobody touch him!" Toph cried loudly hovering over Aang.

Aang smiled slightly, 'Toph…' Aang thought before he lost unconsciousness again.

* * *

"Well then…Let's take him to the infirmary together." A voice said as everyone looked up to see Iroh smiling.

"General Iroh…" Ryuan said as the old man spoke. "I have found the others. Please everyone let us return to the palace. I already alerted the staff to return. Everything is safe now…" Iroh said easing everyone's worry and stress.

* * *

Hours went and the scene drifted to the servants cleaning and fixing the dining room. Another scene passed by to the doorway of the infirmary as it shown both Aang and Zuko resting in separate beds.

Toph remained by Aang's side as Katara stayed Zuko's. The scene then moved to the far end of the room with Iroh explaining to the doctor on Zuko's case.

The doctor then spoke, "There's not much we can do…Usually things like this take time…" the man said as Iroh nodded his head.

"Until then we'll see how much Zuko really remembers and monitor his progress." The doctor said as Iroh bowed to him. "Thank you."

* * *

'Curse it all…I was so close to finally finishing him. But that little brat stopped me. Did she know something? Or were her emotions getting the best of her…?' Koh thought in Ursa's mind as the woman sat on the edge of the bed.

'This body will hold out well for the following days…' Koh thought as the woman stood up and dressed into a new robe and behaved in a formal matter.

The spirit had countless memories of female emotions and actions. He knew he had the ability to behave a certain way if needed. But unlike that moment outside on the courtyard, he almost lost control.

He reminded himself to be more careful and next time somehow get a chance to be alone with the Avatar without suspicion. Yet with that girl and guards protecting him, it was going to be tricky even with this woman's body.

The woman then walked over and pulled the curtains down, shielding the room into darkness as she sighed with content.

'Sunlight…How I loathe it.' Koh thought darkly as he walked over to the bed and stared down at the mattress.

He could hibernate and restore his strength for a while. Jumping into a mortal's body took effort and has been a while for the spirit so he was a little rusty at first. Thankfully though the woman was willing. Had she been reluctant things would have become more complicated.

The woman smiled lightly before curling underneath the blankets and closing her eyes.

* * *

The day passed on with neither Aang nor Zuko waking from their slumber. Toph fallen asleep beside the airbender as Katara still stayed close to the young man. Her hand held his sincerely as she recalled his previous outburst.

"_Why would I be engaged to a waterbender?!"_

His words still affected Katara as she felt slightly hurt from his statement. 'Does he really think that?' Katara wondered as she then rested her head on the end beside Zuko's form closing her eyes.

'Zuko…'

* * *

**Sorry I'm making these chapters so short…I'm saving the long chapters for the ending! Please review and comment! I hope none of the characters were OOC.**


	99. Chapter 98

Book 4 Air

Chapter 98 Spiritual Energy

Aang opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by a mountain range covered with swirling mist. How did he get here? Is this a dream?

Aang then heard a soft voice, "Hello little one…"

"Avatar Yang Chen!" Aang said happy to see his former self. "Where's Avatar Roku?" Aang asked as the woman closed her eyes.

"He is battling with the dark energy that is threatening your life. He is the source of your inner fire. Like every firebender before him, he is fueling the energy to keep you from losing your fire bending." Yang Chen said as Aang blinked.

"Inner fire…I remember Zuko saying that once. What is inner fire?" Aang asked as Yang Chen explained.

"It is the source that makes a firebender bend. Without it they lose that power, along with their lives. Just as the airbenders have spirit and the earthbenders have drive, and the waterbender have passion. All these energies are what make a bender bend. Is they lose that ability they lose a part of themselves." Yang Chen said with wisdom as she opened her eyes. Aang nodded his head as he started to understand.

"Is that what happened to Fire Lord Ozai?" Aang asked, "When I took his bending away…I also took a part of him too?" Aang asked as Yang Chen nodded her head.

"Remember young Avatar. A spirit who is strong enough to possess the power to take that away will also be a threat to you as well." The woman said as Aang shouted. "Do you mean Koh? That's why I wanted to Roku! How do I destroy him?" Aang asked as Yang Chen closed her eyes.

"You can not kill a spirit but you can take away their power. Take his power and he will lose his ability and only then will he be defeated." Yang Chen said as Aang nodded his head.

* * *

The view of a dark bedroom was seen as the front door opened casting the outside light into the room. Iroh stepped in as he spoke out with concern. "Ursa? Are you resting?" Iroh asked as he closed the door behind him. The second the door clicked shut a form quickly shifted off the bed. Iroh tried to focus in his eyes as he spoke again. "Ursa?"

The dark outline of a woman was seen. She neither spoke nor moved. The woman then opened her eyes. Iroh the gasped, the woman's eyes glowed like a cat's iris. Iroh then formed into a stance.

"Who are you?" Iroh called out as the figure shifted to the right side then to the left. The woman stepped closer to the old man as Iroh called out again. "Stop! Not a step further!" Iroh said as he clenched his hand into a tight fist.

The woman appeared to be a daze as her hand rose up. Her delicate long fingers stretched outward as the scene then focused on her lips.

The woman spoke yet nothing was heard through her silent chant. Iroh then narrowed his eyes as he prepared for an attack.

Quickly Iroh shot his hand out, grabbing the woman's wrist and pulled her in. Ursa's body appeared unresponsive as she flowed with the man's movements. Her body fell onto his chest as he caught her, holding her up. "Ursa! Have you returned? Ursa!" Iroh called out as he lightly shook her.

Suddenly her hand flinched before gripped on his shoulders. Her head lifted revealed a wicked snarl. "I will have your soul!" the woman said as the voice sounded dark and vengeful.

Iroh tried to push her away as she struggled against him. The woman then gripped tighter on the man's shoulder and robes as he grunted. The spirit smiled through the woman's features. Before Koh had a chance Iroh lifted his arm able to grab something from his inner robe. The woman gasped as the sight of a strip of paper was seen. "No!" the woman screamed in horror as Iroh placed the sutra on Ursa's forehead.

The woman released her hold of Iroh as she felt back screaming in agony. Iroh then snapped his finger igniting the candles in the room to see more clearly. Ursa was seen on the ground as a dark energy rose from her body. The shadow then fled into the walls away from the light.

Iroh then ran to Ursa's side, "Ursa!" the old man called out as the woman slowly opened her eyes.

The soft honey orbs looked up at him. "I-Iroh?" Ursa managed to say as Iroh smiled. "It's alright Ursa…You're safe now." Iroh said as the scene back away slowly.

* * *

The sight of the infirmary room came into view as Katara was seen getting a glass of water while Toph sat by Aang's side watching him. Then suddenly from Zuko's bed, the young man shot up crying out in pain. Katara jumped as she dropped the glass of water and a nurse came rushing in.

"Hold him down!" Hold him down!" the doctor shouted as he entered into the second room.

The nurse tried to hold down the frantic teen as he started shout out, cursing out in an outrage.

"Damn it! Ahhh! Damn it!" Zuko cried out as he kicked his legs and arms in the air.

Another nurse ran to the bedside and held down his arm as the doctor rushed back in the room with a needle in his hand.

As the doctor gave him the shot, Zuko screamed out. "No! You fool! No! Ah! AHH!" Zuko yelled out as his body slowly stopped kicking and punching into the air as he groaned out.

The young man then calmed down as his heavy breathing eased and his eyes closed.

The doctor and two nurses all sighed as they pulled away. "What was that?" Katara asked startled and concerned as the doctor turned to the girl.

"It appears he is fighting the force within. Such an outrage could only mean that whatever Fire Lord Zuko is battling. It is angry." The doctor said as he lowered his head.

"I know in my profession, I am not supposed to think in such a matter. But in all of my studies, I have never seen a medical disease of any kind show something like this. So my only conclusion is that it is a higher force that we are dealing with." The doctor said as Katara thought of the man's words before noticing the broken glass on the floor.

"Oh! I am so sorry…" Katara said as she bent down trying to clean up the mess. One of the nurses stepped in to help.

"No, it's alright…I got it." Katara said as the nurse insisted on helping her. "No, Miss allow me. Please attend our lord's side." The nurse said kindly as Katara nodded her head. Standing up, Katara then walked over to Zuko's side and sat down.

Toph sighed as she looked down at Aang, "Do you think the same thing is happening to Aang?" the girl asked as the doctor turned his attention to the bedside.

"I am not sure…The only thing we can do now is wait." The doctor said as he then left the room.

Katara then sadly looked down at the young man before touching his forehead. 'Zuko…' Katara said as she lowered her head.

Just then Toph cried out as Katara looked up. "What's wrong?!" Katara exclaimed as she saw Toph smiling.

Katara then looked at Aang to see his eyes half way open. Quickly she ran to Aang's side and smiled brightly. "He's awake!" Katara said thankfully as Aang groaned out. "What happened?" Aang mumbled out as he slowly sat up.

Just then Katara heard another groan behind her. Her eyes widen as she turned around to see the Fire Lord already sitting up rubbing his head. "Zuko!" Katara cried out as she hugged. Zuko looked at her in a daze before saying the wonderful thing Katara ever heard.

"Katara? What's going on? Where am I?" Zuko asked as the girl pulled away. "Zuko! Do you? Do you remember me?" Katara asked as she looked deeply into the young man's eyes. Zuko blinked as he then nodded his head.

"Of course I remember you…What happened? Why am I in the infirmary?" Zuko said as he tried to get off the bed.

"Please my lord, remain seated so the doctor can examine you." The nurse said as she entered the room with a few bits of cloth in her hands.

Aang then turned to Toph as he was going to ask her what happened to Zuko. But before he had the chance to say any more the girl wrapped her arms around him. "You idiot! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Toph cried out as she hugged him. Aang blinked as he hugged her back.

After the doctor finished examining both of the boy's external and part internal functions, he stated a final evaluated that they were now fine. Katara and Toph smiled happily as Sokka walked in over-hearing the news. "That's great!" Sokka exclaimed as Zuko and Aang slowly started to get up and fully dressed in their outer robes. "You guys gave us a really big scare." Sokka said as Aang sheepishly apologized and Zuko merely nodded his head.

As Zuko stood up and looked at Katara he noticed a sort of softness in her features as she smiled at him.

"Katara?" Zuko questioned before she lowered her head. "Its times like this…That I start to realize how fate is proved." Katara said as Zuko tilted his head. "I am grateful to be here with you and to have shared so many things with you." Katara said deeply as Zuko smiled.

"Same here…Katara." Zuko said as the girl's smile widened.

"Hey, since everyone is feeling better…Who's hungry?!" Sokka said as Katara rolled her eyes.

* * *

As the friends ate a small meal in the separate dining room, Aang then told them his conversation with Avatar Yang Chen. Zuko narrowed his eyes as he spoke clearly to the Avatar. "Aang are you sure you want to do this. He can risk taking your bending abilities, all of them." Zuko said as Aang gave a serious expression.

"It's the only way I can stop him from hurting anymore people. I need to do this." Aang said with determination as the group sighed with worry. Just then Iroh entered into the small room. He spoke in a stern voice, "I have terrible news. The spirit Koh has struck again." Iroh said.

"Who was it uncle?" Zuko asked as Iroh bared a grim expression. "Your mother."

Zuko jumped up from his seat and called out, "Is she alright?!"

"Yes, she is stable…But unfortunately she has fallen and is in the same state as your sister." Iroh said as Aang stood up from his chair.

"That's it…This is going to end." Aang said more confident that usual as he started to walk out of the room.

"Aang, where are you going?" Katara asked as Aang looked back. "I'm going find him; he must still be here in the palace." Aang said as Toph stood up.

"I'm coming with you…We'll find him easier with two earthbenders." Toph said with a smug smirk as Aang smiled.

"Alright then…" the Avatar said as they left the room.

* * *

As the two couples of Suki, Sokka and Zuko and Katara left the room then down the halls, they both divided to their bedrooms. Suki and Sokka held hand and hand as Katara kept her distance from Zuko. The Fire Lord was still confused about what happened and why Katara was so worried.

"Katara…What happened to me." Zuko asked as Katara stopped walking. "It's not important…" Katara said as Zuko yelled out. "How is it not!? Don't pretend like it never happened!" Zuko said becoming angry with the girl. 'Why is she behaving this way? So cold and distant again?'

"Y-you…Forgot about me Zuko…Everything we shared together…The good and bad. All gone." Katara said as she lowered her head daring not to look at the young man behind her.

Zuko's eyes contacted as he gasped out. "Katara…" Zuko said in disbelief.

'I forgot about her…? How could I have?' Zuko thought as he then took a step then wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"So that's what you were saying talking about in the infirmary…Yes, it is fate…" Zuko said as he nuzzled her cheek with his.

"Katara, you are so precious to me…I will never ever forget you." Zuko said as tears filled up in the girl's eyes.

"I was so scared! It was like it wasn't even you anymore! Yet you were there…and-

"Shhh…It's alright. I'm right here." Zuko said as Katara closed her eyes and placed her hands on his arms.

"Zuko…" Katara managed to say as he held her close to his heart.

* * *

Aang and Toph paced down the hall, their earthbending on the floors vibrated along the walls searching for the hiding spirit.

Toph then felt something or rather saw something with her bending. A large mass hiding behind a metal barrier, "Aang I think I've found something." Toph said as she ran to the side of a wall with a huge painting in front of her. "What Toph?" Aang said as Toph cursed lightly. 'That's right…He's not a metal bender.' Toph thought as she then pulled on the walls calling forth the metal pipes.

A loud creaking was heard as Aang took a step back. The screeching sound then stop as a sudden boom was heard as six metal pipes broken through the walls arching in Toph's grasp.

As Toph yanked the pipes away she then busted through the metal wall, creating an entrance for her and airbender to go in to. As the two pre teens entered the empty chamber, Toph felt the tapping vibrates echo to her feet. "This way!" Toph exclaimed as she ran down the hall.

Aang followed hastily making his way through the dusty rooms. As he ran by he noticed a covered window the size of a whole room. He kept a mental note as followed Toph.

As they entered into a dead end, Toph cried out in frustration. "Argh he must have just missed him." Toph said as Aang then sighed. Looking around Aang then thought about looking up. He then gasped as he saw the creature hiding over a hanging lamp. Aang acted quickly.

"No! Toph, watch out!" Aang said as he pushed the girl out of the way as the long segment body landed on the ground.

Toph turned then coughed as the dust filled her lungs. "Aang!" Toph exclaimed as she saw the segment body curl and sway before the head was seen. "It's no use little girl. I crushed him with my body. Haha!" the spirit said as he laughed wickedly.

Just then a sound of drilling was heard as the boy popped out from the ground a few feet away from the spirit. 'Thank goodness there was a form of earth underneath the wooden planks.' Aang thought as he then ran the opposite way. "Haha! Fool! There is no escape!" koh yelled as he charged at the Avatar.

Running to the large covered windows, Aang pulled the fabric away. Warm sunlight beamed into the room as the spirit screamed out in pain as he curled away. The airbender then jumped up on the creature's head and placed his hand on the Noh's mask's forehead. "You wretched child!" the spirit screamed as he tried to shake him off. Aang held on tightly as he then took a breath before summoning the power.

The spirit then cried out as a gray light covered his whole body and a bright blue light covered Aang's. Toph watched in amazement as the blue light over powered the spirit's haunting aura.

Soon the whole room surrounded in Aang's spiritual energy and blasted into the ceiling. More sunlight beamed down on the spirit as he screamed in anguish as his body hissed with steam slowly cooking his flesh.

Then the light faded as Aang felt to the floor, Toph raced to his side and held him protectively. The spirit cried out and screamed as he shook violently. Then as soon as it happened the spirit suddenly vanished.

The dead end wall then opened revealing a hidden door as Zuko, Katara and Suki, Sokka, plus five guards and Imperial Ryuan with Iroh were seen.

"Aang!" Katara cried out as she ran by his side with Toph and checked any internal damage. "Thank goodness." Katara said as she then turned to Toph and the others. "He's alright." Katara said as two guards entered to help the boy up. As they picked him up, Aang mumbled. "Aang!" Toph cried out as he opened his eyes. "Hey Toph…" Aang said in a weak voice as Toph cheered. "You defeated Koh! You squashed him like the worm he is!" Toph said as she smiled.

"Way to go!" Sokka called out as the others clapped in respect of the Avatar. "Come on…Let's get you to your room." Katara said as the guards carried the hero out of the chambers.

* * *

**Koh was defeat! So, does that mean the dance will continue? What if more problems arise at the ceremony? Stay tune and find out next chapter! Please review!!!**


	100. Chapter 99

Book 4 Air

Chapter 99 Setting Warmth

The view of a guest bedroom was seen with Aang resting on the full size mattress in red blankets and puffy pillows. Toph and Katara stayed by the boy's side as Zuko and the others left to consult on Ursa and Azula's condition.

Toph sat as close as possible to the airbender as she watched him with both happiness and sadness. Aang has fought long and hard these pass couple months and had endured more than any normal person should have to bear. But, he isn't a normal person…

He is the Avatar, master of all four elements and also a nomad monk, the last of his kind…

Toph thought as she then frown slightly.

"Toph, did you hear me?" Katara asked as the earthbender was brought out of her thoughts.

"Oh? What is it…?" Toph said almost in a daze as she continued to look down at the sleeping boy.

"I'm going to go and check on the others, do you mind staying here while I'm gone?" Katara asked in a soft tone as Toph shook her head. "No, I don't mind…I'll stay." Toph said as she slightly looked at the waterbender before turning her full attention on Aang. Katara smiled lightly as she stood up from her chair and left the room. Toph then reached out and caressed the boy's soft right cheek.

Before Toph could blink she saw Aang slowly open his eyes. He shifted his eyes to the right and looked up at the girl with a half smile. "Hey lazy bones, you finally woke up." Toph said as she smiled back at the boy.

"Did you sleep well?" Toph then asked showing a rare concerned expression, softening her already delicate features.

Aang blinked again before parting his lips, "Yes, actually…Probably the best sleep I've had in months." Aang said sounding fully rested as he stretched out his arms.

Toph smiled warmly as she reached out and touched his hand, "I'm glad…" Toph said lightly as the airbender slightly gasped at the genuine smile from the girl. "Are you feeling ok?" Aang asked as Toph then pulled away.

"Of course I'm okay. Why do ya ask?" Toph said as she tried to think of why the boy was giving her a concerned look.

Was it something she said?

"You just seem…nicer." Aang said trying to find the right words.

Toph then blushed as she then crossed her arms over her chest, "I was just worried about ya' that's all." Toph said as she darted her eyes to the side looking away from the smiling airbender.

"Heh thanks…" Aang said as he then sat up before hissing out. "What's wrong? Don't move so quickly!" Toph cried out as she saw the hurt expression on the boy's face. Aang lightly chuckled as he grabbed his rib cage. "Ah, it's nothing…Probably just some bruised ribs…" Aang said trying not to worry the girl as she scoffed.

"Idiot…" Toph said.

Aang's smile then faded as his eyes narrowed. He appeared to be thinking deeply before he spoke out.

"Can I ask you something…?"

"Yea, what?" Toph asked as she dropped her arms.

"When Koh gave you your sight back…Did he take something from you in the process?" Aang asked as Toph thought hard about it.

"I don't know…I've always wondered why he did it and in some weird way. I never thought about what it would be like to see. At least not until I met you…" Toph said as she blushed lightly.

"Uh? Why then?" Aang asked as Toph turned her head. "I never met someone so carefree…Someone who was also so optimistic about everything. I started to wonder…What you might look like." Toph said as her cheeks tinted darker. "I've heard stories of the nomad monks once when I was little. In one of the tales I remember the old man said how they used to ambush the Fire Nation army by using quick maneuvers to over power them." Toph said with a smile.

"After hearing that, I decided to practice my earthbending with a bigger range to 'see'" Toph said as Aang smiled. "It worked wonders…" Toph said as she smiled while tilting her head.

Aang chuckled before sighing. "Well, the reason I asked you is…After I took Koh's power away. Something strange happened. All these images flashed in my mind…Things I've never seen before and I know so much more than I could ever imagine." Aang said as Toph lifted her right eyebrow.

"Like what?" Toph said as Aang tried to remember the visions. "Like things that happened long ago or maybe the future. So many things…that I can't even say." Aang said as he tried to make sense in what he was seeing. "Boats that is bigger than a lion turtle or wagons without animals or people to pull them along the road. I-I don't know!" Aang said as he gripped his head.

"Aang, it's alright maybe you just had some weird dream…" Toph said as she reached to him.

Aang then sighed as he turned to the girl, "Yea…Maybe you're right." Aang said as the scene pulled away showing their hands entwined.

* * *

Katara walked down the hall as she entered into the western royal wing of the palace. Once down the hallway she turned to the opened door, once inside the room Katara smiled. The scene of Zuko hugging his mother came into view as the teen then pulled away.

"I'm glad you're alright…Mom." Zuko said as the woman smiled. "All thanks to the Avatar." Iroh said as he then saw the waterbender. "Ah, Katara come in…Ursa wants to see you." Iroh said as the girl sheepishly stepped in. Pulling a strand of hair out of her face, Katara then bowed to the woman. Ursa smiled warmly as she spoke, "No need to bow so formally to me, Katara. You will soon become a member of our family." Ursa said in a light tone as she reached out to the girl. Katara's heart swelled as she walked over to the woman giving her a hug. As the girl pulled away, Ursa then spoke to Iroh. "How is Azula doing?"

"Well she seems to still be resting but the doctor says, she make a full recovery." Iroh said with a light smile. Katara lowered her head as she closed her eyes. She was so happy…Everything is slowly falling into place.

"Milord!" a servant called out as he panted by the doorway. Zuko stood up and asked what was wrong.

"Princess Azula, milord! She is gone!" the servant said as everyone gasped. Zuko then marched to the doorway as the servant backed away bowing. "Alert the guards- send out an emergency status on her immediately." Zuko ordered as he left the room down the hallway.

'Why? Why does she keep running away?' Zuko thought as he continued down the hall, marching in a regal and serious matter.

As Zuko passed by a wall of windows he saw a figure casting in front of the crimson setting sun in the courtyard gardens.

Zuko quickly entered into the vestibule and outside. Slowly stopping he stood a few yards behind the girl. Her chopped hair layered behind her back as it swayed in a light breeze. A loose robe was seen on her as it shifted along her form. Azula then spoke out while still gazing at the melting fire ball over the horizon.

"I never realized how simple my life was as a child. I had it all. Skill, talent and title of a royal princess, I was a prodigy in my own right. Still…It wasn't enough for me. I always wanted to be the best even if it meant lying. I thought I was clever and could fool everyone. But in reality…I was the fool." Azula said as she lowered her head. "You had the one thing I wanted most and couldn't have…Our mother's love." The young woman said as the last word rolled off her tongue.

"My own mother feared me…So I used that fear to get what I wanted. But even that wasn't enough for me." Azula said as she continued on.

"After she left, I then used the power of fearing people on my friends, Mai and Ty Lee. It was just like my rare blue fire. I had control over everything. I had that power in my very hands and then…You left. After that father used me to his advantage. I knew he never loved me. He only loved my talent and superior skills in combat. So I allowed him to use me; in the end I soon had my own desires in capturing the Avatar myself since you failed so miserably and dishonored our family by letting history repeat itself. I thought by getting the Avatar it will full-fill my want. But even that wasn't enough. Then…I was betrayed. After that I lost sight, of who I really was…Then the rest, feels like I was in a dream... A nightmare… That voice…The one who led me through this living hell is finally gone and so is that power, Zuzu…" Azula said as her voice tinted anger and frustration then ended with a sigh of relief.

"That power of making people fear me is no more…" Azula said as she slightly turned her head, glancing at her brother. Zuko narrowed his eyes as he let the girl's words sink in his mind.

"Do you despise me, Zuko?" Azula then asked as she then laughed a hollow chuckle. "Of course you do…I've tried to kill you." Azula said reminding herself.

"No…" Zuko said clearly as Azula then turned completely. Facing her brother as the sunlight casted behind her form.

"Liar." Azula said as Zuko then smirked. "Now, you know I'm a terrible liar, Azula." Zuko said as he took a step forward.

"It's all in the past now. Let us return home…" Zuko said as Azula turned her head.

"No! No normal person can forgive someone like me so easily…" Azula cried out as she shut her eyes.

"I turned into a monster…" Azula shouted as she lowered her head. "I am a monster…" the girl whispered as she then heard a soft voice speak out.

"You are not a monster, Azula…" the voice said as Azula opened her eyes then jerked her head up.

Ursa smiled warmly as she walked passed Zuko and in front of her daughter. "You are my little princess." The woman said as she paused for a moment before speaking in a loving tone.

"You were just confused and were led into the wrong path…But now, you are here with us. Let us help you walk onto a road of happiness and love." Ursa said as she widens her arms out as Azula tried to stop herself from crying.

"We love you Azula…" Ursa said as she smiled warmly to her now crying daughter. "I-I love you too…" the girl cried out before running up to her mother and embracing her. The young woman sobbed in her mother's chest as the woman petted her head softly.

"Welcome back…My baby girl." Ursa said as she hugged her daughter tightly letting her sob in her arms.

Zuko lowered his head as tears felt down his cheeks. It was an emotional moment between the royal family as the scene parted away showing the sun finally setting underneath the kingdom and into the sea.

* * *

**Two more chapters left!!! Please review for a fast update!**


	101. Chapter 100

Book 4 Air

Chapter 100 In Memory

The morning sun raised over head the Fire Nation as the Royal Palace came into view. Workers and servants hurried for the final preparations of the upcoming ceremony.

Pacing down the halls with fabrics and candles the female servants entered into the ball room and then closed the door behind them. The scene then moved to the dining room, workers finishing fixing the torn chairs and broken class as another group of workers were seen sealing up the walls. Everything had to be perfect when the guests arrive. A woman dressed in a dark peach dress with an apron was seen as she surveyed the rooms. "Hurry now, no time can be wasted on the last day…" the woman said as two of the servants bowed to her.

The woman then pulled out a scroll showing a list of the guests who will be arriving. Placing a pair of gold rimmed glasses on, she read through the list. As the woman scoffed at some of the names mentioned a general was seen walking up to her. "Are the nobles attending?" the general asked the head staff member as she turned to the man. Her nose pointed and snobbish as she glanced at the man before speaking, "It seems the governor of New Ozai will be attending along with his wife and son." The woman said as the general remembered the governor's ties with the war and how controversial it would be for him to attend along with his family. General Jee then nodded his head to the woman.

"Very well, please report to the Imperial on the guests." Jee said as he quickly dismissed himself and left down the hall.

'This is serious…' the man thought as he entered into the western wing of the palace.

* * *

Zuko rose from his bed and dressed in his royal robes before leaving his room. Walking down the hall in a regal fashion, he then came up to the gallery hallway as he then saw a figure standing. It was Azula looking at one of the paintings. Zuko stood by her side before turning his attention to the royal painting of his father.

"Azula?" Zuko said as the girl turned to the young man. Her hair was neatly pulled back in a bun as her once chopped up bangs were cut evenly as they covered her forehead. Dressed in a simple robe, she almost appeared like her old self. But happier personality wise, Zuko knew for sure.

"He was hurting when he was dying…" Azula said as she lowered her head. "His skin was cold and his heart was fading. Yet he kept saying how he loved mom and for her to forgive him." Azula said as she gazed back at the painting. "I think in the end, it was meant to be." Azula said as Zuko nodded his head. "Yea." Zuko said as he then mentioned the ceremony. "I was wondering when I should cremate his body. Today might be appropriate and besides I know the cooler can't hold up forever to keep his body intact." Zuko said as Azula nodded her head. "Yes, today shall be a good day…We can then move on." Azula said as she slightly surprised Zuko. He then smiled faintly as he walked pass her.

"Would you care to have some breakfast?" Zuko asked as Azula shook her head. "No, I'll have some later." Azula said as she then turned and walked down the opposite way down the hall as Zuko watched her leave.

'Sister…' Zuko thought with sadness as he then slowly walked down to the dining room.

* * *

Once he entered the room Zuko noticed everyone else has arrived including Momo on Aang's shoulder as he smiled lightly.

"I see you have brought the lemur this morning…" Zuko said with a slight chuckle as Aang patted his flying friend on the head. "Yup, he was getting tired staying in the Komodo rhino stalls with Appa." Aang said as Toph watched Momo's tail curl and sway. "He's just as I imagined. Weird looking little fur ball." Toph said as Aang pouted. "He's not weird looking." Aang said defending the lemur as he then purred out before jumping up and flying to the corner of the room where new planted pots were placed after the construction.

The pots had a beautiful display of red dwarf poinciana flowers with bright orange calendulas. The scene then drifted to Zuko sitting at the head table and picking up a glass of fresh squeezed red grapefruit. After he took a sip, the Fire Lord then looked at Katara. He smiled slightly before the doors behind his chair opened and servants walked out with trays of food.

As the group finished their meals of rice and cooked vegetables with sides of red curry fish, Zuko stood up and announced the memorial of his father to his friends.

"You don't have to come if you don't want too. I just thought it would be best to let you all know." Zuko said as he then sat back down and took another sip of juice.

Aang thought about the memorial. He should at least show some respect to the previous Fire Lord. He was after all a human being, even if he was evil.

The day carried out with Katara and Zuko practicing a small session while Suki and Sokka spent their time playing a card game with a 40 card kabufuda deck. Toph and Aang took a walk in the courtyard then had tea with Iroh enjoying his stories of travel.

The day was a peaceful as the scene moved to the studio where Zuko and Katara performed the dance. Sweat dripped off their bodies as the musicians played harder and faster.

Katara felt vibrant as she kicked her leg up while Zuko held from the side before turning his head. Their hands entwined before pushing away. Katara spun then posed outward then fell back to the young man as he held her waist. The two teens looked deeply into each other's eyes before Zuko leaned forward and Katara went back. Zuko held the girl up as she flexed herself down. Zuko then quickly pulled the girl up as she wrapped her arms around his neck before guiding her leg up his thigh. Their moves were in sync and carried deep passion. They were ready for the ceremony.

* * *

As the day continued on Katara entered into her room to find Ming patiently waiting for her.

"I was asked to see if you wanted to attend the memorial." Ming asked as she bowed her head.

Katara lowered her head, she did think about it earlier but now she wasn't sure. Would it be alright to be there? She knew she should show respect and attend the memorial. But something in her heart felt almost sick. Katara turned her head as she spoke calmly. "I'm sorry…I will not be attending. Send my regards to Ursa and Zuko." Katara said as she entered into her bedroom. Ming bowed her head then turned to the woman, "Shall I prepare you a warm bath?" Ming asked as Katara nodded her head. "Yes, that would be nice." Katara said in a low tone.

As the servant girl entered into the bathroom, Katara sighed and looked out the window, 'Is this really the right thing to do?' the girl thought as she watched the sun set behind the towers.

* * *

As the male servants dressed their lord in the white robes with a golden collar and cuffs, Zuko remained as regal as possible as the final touches were placed on his bun. Walking out of the room, the Fire Lord entered into the antechamber he met up with his sister and mother. The family of three then walked into the entrance hall before exiting out of the palace and to the courtyard.

Zuko was surprised to see the Avatar waiting by the front gates. Aang gave a formal bow before turning to the carriages behind him. The four then entered into the golden and red carriage as it led them to the Fire Nation shrine.

* * *

The Imperials, royal guards, generals and loyal servants were present at the memorial as the family and Avatar walked on the site. The five sages entered on the open stage as the councils were seen preparing to give out a speech in honor of the previous Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Ozai ruler of the Fire Nation for six years may his soul rest in peace with the great God Agni." Lo and Li both said as the five Sages formed into a stance and released their firebending, burning the golden metal casket with the body. The orange flames rose high over the golden phoenix statue which spreads its wings over the casket. Ursa shed her tears as Azula and Zuko remained silent as they watched the flames. Aang looked out at the crowd before turning to the royal family. It was clear to Aang now how hard it must be for them. They lost someone they loved who was a father and a husband, not just a lord to his people.

Aang then closed his eyes as he smelt the ash and burning flesh. His soul felt content inside that he decided to attend and show his respects.

As the flames continued to burn a servant came up to Ursa and Zuko's side whispering something to them before bowing deeply. Ursa nodded her head with a small smile while Zuko held an unreadable expression. The scene shifted to the rising smoke as the sun was seen setting quietly behind the towers.

Zuko narrowed his eyes as he recalled his grandfather's burial and his father's crowned moment. How his appearance show such pride and power. The youthful eyes of the small prince never could have understood his father's true feelings that day. A hint of sadness was seen later that day as he remember seeing his father in his bedroom holding a fire lily firmly in his grasp.

Zuko then looked at his mother. She must be so heartbroken over this. The young man held out his hand and lightly touches his mother's hand giving her some silent comfort as she grasped his hand. The woman smiled faintly as she still continued to watch the flames burn brightly.

As the flames died down and the Sages bowed deeply, the conicls removed the ashes and bone. Placing them in a black painted urn engraved with a golden phoenix. Lo and Li then walked over to Ursa handing her, her husband's remains. The woman took the container and held it tightly to her heart.

The scene slowly backed away with the setting sun drifting down in a blurred haze.

* * *

**Next chapter will have the ceremonial dance and wedding of Zuko and Katara including a yummy lemon later. Thanks for reading and please review for a quick update!!!!**

**Also as an added note:**

**Kabufuda**** are Japanese playing cards used for gambling games such as Oicho-Kabu.**

**Kabufuda cards, like the related hanafuda ("flower cards") are smaller and stiffer than Western playing cards. A deck contains 40 cards, with designs representing the numbers 1 through 10. There are four cards for each number.**

**The object of all kabufuda games is to get a total closest to nine.**


	102. Chapter 101

**A/N:**

**Play music according to the following for two different scenes: **_**Avatar Soundtracks: ScrafDance**_** and**_** El tango de Roxanne - Instrumental version**_

**I will signal which songs will play during the ceremony, I hope you enjoy them. You can find them easily on YouTube.**

**This is my final chapter! Thank you all for reading! Please review! **

**Enjoy!**

Book 4 Air

Chapter 101 Winter, Spring Summer and Fall

The evening settled over the palace as Katara prepared for bed. She then heard a knock on the door. Walking over, the girl placed her fingers lightly on the handle before opening the door. As soon as it opened the door pushed forward, Katara gasped as she saw the Fire Lord step in roughly as he then embraced the girl. "Zuko?" Katara asked as he then whispered in a low tone.

"I can't blame you for not coming…" Zuko said with a pause as he then spoke in an almost raspy voice. "This is the last I can see you before the ceremony…" Zuko said as he buried his face in her hair.

Katara froze as she then relax in the young man's embrace. "I'm sorry…" Katara said as she hugged him back.

Zuko pulled away as he smiled faintly, "Don't apologize…It's not like he was your father or anything." Zuko said in a humorless tone. Katara lowered her head, "Still…" Katara started to say before she gasped out by Zuko's sudden kiss. He forced his lips against hers, like he was craving to taste her mouth for days. Katara kissed him back as she gripped his robes. Zuko then pulled away as he panted, "I can't stay for long…I'll be looking forward in seeing you tomorrow night." Zuko said as he smiled. Katara smiled back as she then caressed his cheek.

"Sleep well…" Katara said as Zuko took her hand and kissed it lightly, "You too…" Zuko said lovingly as he then turned to the door.

"Goodnight." Zuko said in a formal tone as Katara lowered her head. "Goodnight." The girl said as Zuko then closed the door behind him.

Leaning against the frame Zuko took a deep breath before marching off down the hallway to his bed chambers.

Katara slightly lifted her head as she turned to her bedroom. As she dressed in her night kimono and got into bed, Katara thought about the next day. She would be getting married tomorrow. It was almost a surreal feeling for her.

Katara recalled how in the past she always wondered what her wedding would be like. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would get married in the Fire Nation, much less to someone who was an enemy and now a Fire Lord.

Then Katara remembered in the Makapu village where she had her fortune read by Aunt Wu.

"_I feel great romance for you. The man you're going to marry…He's a very powerful bender."_

After Aang saved the village from the volcano, Katara thought she was destined to be with Aang. But now, she knew that she was truly happy being with Zuko. It felt right in so many ways, Katara couldn't express them all.

"Aunt Wu's prediction was true…Zuko is a very powerful bender." Katara said to herself as she smiled warmly.

Curling to the side, Katara closed her eyes and sighed peacefully. Soon the waterbender fell fast asleep.

* * *

Dawn broke through the rising smoke of the active volcanoes as the sunlight beamed over the kingdom. Staff members and servants were already up early continuing their preparations for the ceremony as the scene drifted to the kitchen. The head chef ordered his trainees to prepare the main courses for the party. Everything from roasted duck to small appetizers, the chefs prepared the food slowly and careful. Allowing the meats to simmer and the cold foods remain fresh.

The hallways were busy with servants as Imperial Ryuan walked out of his bed chamber in the royal family wing. He acknowledged the fellow workers as he walked down to his office in the main hall.

As he entered his office surrounded by books and scrolls, the Imperial took a moment to review the documents for the guests arriving at the ceremony.

Sitting at his desk, Ryuan picked up a bottle with red wine and poured himself a glass.

As he drank the wine, he read through the papers. The list was reasonable. The royal blood nobles and family of the young Water Tribe woman will be arriving for the event. Also other members of the Earth kingdom will be attending such as the noble woman of Goaling, Poppy Bei Fong. The earthbender's mother, Ryuan assumed as he took another drink.

The Kyoshian family will also be coming as an arrangement from the Fire Lord in honor of the Kyoshi warrior, Suki. Ryuan then placed his glass of wine down before reviewing another document.

The list mentioned more people who were invited from the word of the councils. A group of people from both Ember's Island and Fire Fountain City will be attending. The number was at least double than Ryuan was excepting, more than fifty people.

'I'll have to alert the head chef…' Ryuan thought as he added a mental note for a bigger meal plan for the guests. Ryuan then placed the papers down as gazed at the bottle of wine.

"We'll need more wine too." Ryuan said out loud as he poured another glass.

* * *

Katara woke up at the sound of tapping on the door. She sat up and called out, "Come in." Katara said in a groggy voice as the door opened. It was Ming and two other servant girls.

They entered and bowed to Katara. "Today you will be attending the bath house and offer room service in the afternoon." Ming said formally as she lifted her head. "We can start you off with some breakfast and then prepare you for the evening." Ming said as Katara nodded her head.

As Katara stood up the servants rushed to her side placing a warm cloak over her shoulders and leading her to the small room where a table was set with a tray of food. As the girl sat down, Ming took the lid off revealing a stack of hot cakes glazed with cinnamon spice and syrup.

A small bowl of fruit was also on the table with a glass of cool milk and orange juice. Katara thanked the servant girls as she took a bite of the pancakes. It was the most delicious breakfast she had ever had. The hot cake was fluffy and warm as the sweet syrup melted in her mouth. Katara continued to eat her meal as the servants respectably waited.

As Katara finished the servants removed the trays while Ming led Katara to change. She opened the closest and pulled out a special robe for the bath house. It was a light material with a light color of pink and maroon.

Ming helped dressed Katara lightly before bowing to her. "Let us escort you, Miss Katara." Ming said as the girl was lead out of her bedroom and down the hall.

* * *

Toph opened her eyes and rose from her bed. Her bedroom was a modest guest room with a full size bed and dresser. The color though was Toph's least favorite, a peal pink with different shades in the room. But as least the bed was comfortable, Toph thought as she stood up and walked over to her bathroom. Her hair was in wild tangled and puffed unevenly around her head. She groaned lightly as she started to comb out her hair with a golden brush.

The girl soon became annoyed as she could feel the paced vibrations of the servants hastily walking down and through the hallways. Brushing it aside Toph then walked into her bedroom and undressed. Looking through her dresser she picked out a simple kimono robe of dark red. Once fully dressed, Toph decided to meet up with Aang and the others. As she stepped out of her room a servant bowed to her, "I am sorry, but reservations are to be made if you wish to leave your room." The male servant said as Toph crossed her arms.

"I'm an honored guest in this place…I shouldn't have to have any restrictions." Toph said getting more annoyed with the solution.

"I'm sorry, Miss Bei Fong…Imperial's orders." The servant said as he bowed again before leaving.

Toph sighed as she returned to her bedroom. Looking at the window where rays of sunlight shined onto the mattress, Toph lazily walked over and plopped on her bed lying in the light. Dust particles were seen in the rays as Toph watched them float in the air. Toph then closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth.

* * *

As two doors opened revealing the bath house, Katara was impressed of the golden koi fish fountain where the servant bowed to the girl. Katara walked up to the chair and sat down. Ming asked her to lower her head back. Katara did so as she felt her hair dip in the warm water behind her.

Two servants then poured oils and other bottles of soaps into the water then combed out Katara's long brown hair while another woman rubbed her scalp. Katara closed her eyes as she loved the treatment she was given. Then four servants stepped in and manicured her nails and then gave her feet a pedicure at the same time. Katara then felt like she was in heaven.

It felt so nice to be so pampered. 'This is just like at the Fancy Lady Day Spa in Ba Sing Se.' Katara thought as she sighed with content.

As the women worked on her whole appearance, Katara sighed again as she smelled the rich oils of nutmeg and ginger.

* * *

The view of Katara's bedroom came into sight as the servants walked in and the girl followed lightly. One of the servants pulled out Katara's dancing outfit along with ceremonial cloth in the casket from the closest. Placing them down on the bed, they took it out and unveiled its material; the sight of a corset with a long overskirt was seen. The fabric was a near black red, partly transparent with a black lace designed as rolling flames with golden seams on the bottom. It was a beautiful piece to add to her dress.

Katara smiled as she looked at her complete outfit. It was amazing…

Ming then turned to the girl and spoke softly. "We need to prepare your outfit soon. Turns out some of the measurements need some tweaking." Ming said as she looked at the bust of her dress.

"I'll take this to the head lady of our services. Until then please relax this afternoon, Miss Katara…" Ming said as Katara nodded.

She wanted to offer herself to make the readjustments but it was not her place. Katara bowed her head to the servants, thanking them kindly for their services to her. The servants nodded their heads in respect and honor to the girl's polite words.

As they left, Katara turned to her window and smiled warmly.

* * *

The evening settled in quietly as the sun set into the open sea. Nobles and members in green and blue entered to the front gates as they were escorted into the antechamber. The ceremony was almost due as servant hastily entered into the guests' room and prepared them in their new traditional outfits.

Zuko was dressed in his royal robes with hakama pants and silk vest underneath. His golden flame crown gleamed in the candle light as he entered into the back entrance of the ballroom. The room was amazingly mind blowing. A massive golden chandelier was seen above with crystal lights and red diaphanous curtains hanging throughout the ceiling. Ruby stone pillars were planted around the dome like room with fine details of golden flames etched on the bottom. Along the sides were tables serving different arrays of food and drinks.

The center of the dance floor was white marble in a circle with black marble symbol of the Fire Nation's icon. Candles were placed everywhere in the room, from the tables to the walls lighting the room up brightly. A small stage was seen on the side where the musicians were already in place ready to perform music. Zuko was impressed as he stepped on the platform where two high chairs were placed for him and his future bride. Zuko smiled, this was perfect. The Fire Lord thought as he then turned to the crowd of people entering through the front entrance.

* * *

**(Play the music: ****Avatar Soundtracks: ScrafDance)**

As the music was heard from the drummers Zuko sat in his chair patiently waiting for everyone to arrive. As more guests entered, Zuko spotted his friends slowly making their way in.

He smiled as they saw him and walked up to the area. "Wow, Zuko this is incredible!" Aang said as he then turned to his friends. "Yea, it looks grander than the ballroom in Ba Sing Se!" Sokka said as Zuko thanked the young man.

"Where's Sugar Queen? Isn't she supposed to be here?" Toph asked as Zuko lowered his head.

"She will arrive once we ensure the guests are all present." Zuko said as he then saw Katara's family make their way through the growing crowd. "Ah, Fire Lord Zuko, congratulations again, and thank you for this wonderful ceremony as well." Hakoda said as he formed a respectful bow to the young man.

"I am glad you and your family could make it, Chief Hakoda of the Water Tribe." Zuko said as he stood up and bowed back. Hakoda then smiled as he spoke in a deep tone. "Enough of the formalities…Just call me Dad." Hakoda said as he laughed a heartful chuckle before turning to Sokka. "Now I guess you have the brother you always wanted, uh Sokka?" Hakoda said to the young man as he then laughed as his father wrapped his arm over the boy's shoulder.

Zuko smiled at the warm family scene. He always respected Katara and Sokka's father and admire the love he offered to his children and tribe. He was an honorable man.

Just then a soft voice was heard as they turned to see Ursa bowing deeply to the group. "Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, it is a pleasure to meet you." The woman said softly as Hakoda gazed at Ursa.

"My pleasure is all mine…" Hakoda said as he took the woman's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Gran-Gran! Pakku!" Sokka exclaimed as he saw the couple walk up to the children. "I see you've all grown since I've last seen you." Pakku said in a serious tone as the children smiled.

As the group got some drinks and samples of the food, a gong was heard as it echoed in the room.

The crowd grew quiet as the cue was sent for the doors to open. A figure was seen entering slowly and gracefully. Zuko was in awe as he saw Katara walk into the room.

Her hair was in a complex bun with peals laced in her hair loopies. Deep red lipstick painted her lips as her bright blue eyes shined. Her outfit was stunning as she continued to awe the crowd.

Zuko then rose from his chair as he slowly made his way to the girl. Each step felt like a mile to the young man as he reached the beautiful young woman at last. Taking her hand, he neatly kissed the top of her hand before bowing deeply. Katara blushed as she then bowed in return. Two servants then entered the center of the floor and removed their outer robes and dress. The dance was going to begin! Everyone patiently watched as the musicians started to play their song.

* * *

**(Play music: ****El tango de Roxanne - Instrumental version)**

Forming into their stances, Zuko and Katara started their performance. Bending her knee forward as Zuko bent his back, the two spun in a circle as they looked into each other's eyes.

A loud stomp echoed with Zuko's boot as he arched back while Katara folded her leg over his then tapped quickly before running her hands down his chest. Turning her head slightly, Katara then back away as Zuko grabbed her wrist, her head jerked as her hair swayed to the side.

They never turned their gaze at one another as they continued to dance along the floor.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Zuko lowered his head near her neck as she rubbed her leg up his thigh.

The air was thick as everyone held their breaths at the passionate display.

Zuko then twirled Katara quickly as she then moved away from him. Their steps were hard, pounding into the marble as Katara turned to Zuko. Gracefully folding back as she caressed her hand over his cheek before turning around. Zuko snaked his hands to her sides before up her stomach. Her head tilted back as her eyes closed. The connection to the two had was clearly seen as Katara then stomped out.

Her heels tapped along the floor as she then held Zuko's hand. Zuko then led her forward as they spun together in the circle.

Katara turned her head again posing her head up to her forehead before she was spun again and then in the young man's arms.

His hands guided down her body in an intimate fashion before he then took her almost roughly and lowered her down. Her hair flung back as she bent her knees and let Zuko lead her. Again she stomped her feet over his knee then they danced together encircling the area.

As the music came to close, Zuko spun her once before he then held her close and lifted her leg up his waist. Katara leaned in; her lips barely caressed his mouth.

Tilting his head down, he nuzzled lightly before she pulled away from him. Katara then spun quickly as Zuko held out his hand. Grabbing her forward, she then bent down on one knee gazing up at him as he gazed down at her and the music stopped. A moment of silence was heard before a loud wave of clapping echoed in the room.

* * *

A break was announced as Katara was taken into the back room to change into her wedding dress. A beautiful white kimono with a red sash and golden head dress, it fit perfectly over the girl's form as she stood up and smiled.

Once out in the ballroom again she heard the compliments from the guest whisper throughout the room as she made her way to the two chairs were Zuko was seen.

Already in his royal robes, Zuko smiled at he saw the young woman. Before Katara had a chance to sit down, Zuko stood and called out. "Before we continue the wedding. I have an announcement to make." Zuko said as he then turned to Katara.

"I know it was sudden when we were engaged and I never had a real chance to properly purpose so." Zuko said as he pulled out a slender box and bent on one knee. "Katara Tao of the Southern Water Tribe. Will you be with me till the day I die?" Zuko asked as he opened the box showing a purple betrothal necklace with a deep craving of a wave and flame encircling each other like a yin and yang symbol. Katara was completely taken back at the Fire Lord's offer.

The choker was so beautiful and meant for much to her. Shaking lightly, the girl nodded her head excitedly. "Y-yes!" Katara said as tears whelmed up in her eyes. Zuko smiled as he stood up and placed the necklace on her.

Gran-gran smiled with approval as she held Pakku's hand warmly. The scene then moved to Katara and Zuko as he kissed her sweetly.

After the proposal the ceremony continued as the councils spoke the royal vows to the couple and announced their engagement final.

"You may now kiss the bride." Lo and Li said as Zuko leaned in kissing Katara lovingly.

The scene drifted to all of the families joined in the dining room enjoying roast duck with other choices of rice, pork, fruit, and soups. Everyone was laughing and happy for the new married couple.

Hakoda turned his attention to Ursa as he told her a funny joke. The woman laughed lightly and smiled back at the handsome man.

The scene drifted to Suki feeding Sokka a dumpling and giggling. Then to Aang and Toph laughing and teasing Katara as she pouted then laughed heartfully. Azula was seen talking to one of the guests Chan the son of one of the admirals. He seemed more laid back as he continued to say he couldn't believe she was the princess. She flirted with him as he chuckled.

The scene then moved to Zuko holding Katara's hand as they smiled at one another. As the group finished their meals and people started to leave. Zuko and Katara left the dining room and ran their suite.

Katara giggled as they entered the room. "Here we are…My wife." Zuko said in a husky voice as he held Katara in his arms. "Yes, here we are…My husband." Katara said lovingly as she kissed him. Zuko kissed her back with deep passion as they started to head to the bed.

As they lay on the bed, Zuko looked down at her and spoke softly. "Are you nervous?" Zuko asked as Katara shook her head. "No." Katara said as she then spoke softly. "Take me Zuko…Make me yours" Katara said in a low almost pleading voice as Zuko leaned in and kissed deeply as his hand rested on her right breast.

Zuko then hovered over her as their kisses became almost frantic. Sitting up, Zuko then removed his robe before looking down at the girl before him. She looked so innocent. Zuko then realized he didn't want their first time to be quick and wild. He wanted it to be slow and romantic…

Slowly Zuko relax as he rubbed his hand up her thigh. Katara cried out as she blushed. Her body was getting hot as his hand rested on her stomach before she felt him kissing down her arms then carefully removing the top of her dress. As her breasts were exposed Katara gasped out as Zuko admired her body. "Agni…You're so beautiful…" Zuko said as he leaned down and took her dark chocolate nipple into his mouth. Katara whimpered out as she squirmed underneath him.

Caressing her other breast with his free hand, Zuko nibbled lightly on her peaked flesh. Katara cried out as he moved lower, kissing down her body. "Z-Zuko!" Katara cried out as she felt his hair caress her lower area as he then removed her bindings one strand at a time.

Katara titled her head to the side as she blushed when she was now fully exposed to the young man. Zuko held his breath before lowered his head to her lips. He kissed her lightly before moving down her body again. Katara moaned as his wet kisses trailed down her naval.

Reaching her soft womanhood, Zuko lightly guided his tongue over her nub. Katara cried out as he then rubbed the outer layers of herself. Pulling back the folds, the sight of pink was seen. Zuko's mouth watered as he instinctive lowered his head before swallowing, he dived into her. Katara gasped out as she arched her back. His quick movements were amazing as Katara moaned out.

Zuko continued as he loved her soft cries of pleasure. Zuko then pulled away as he licked his lips.

She was so wet, it was driving him crazy. The sweet salty taste of her body made Zuko want her more. He then pulled away his trousers as Katara looked up at him. She blushed deeply then shut her eyes. "It's too big!" Katara said as she squirmed from the sight of his manhood.

Zuko smirked as he leaned forward, "It may hurt at first…" Zuko said as Katara nodded her head.

Zuko then leaned forward, hovering over the dark skinned girl as he slowly entered into her. Katara cried out in pain as she gripped his shoulders. Zuko grunted at her tightness as he dove deeper inside her. Finally hitting the base, Zuko then pulled out as she whimpered before he thrusted back in. After he got a pace, Zuko thrusted into her and her whimpering cries of pain soon turned in moans of pleasure. The two lovers moaned as their bodies became one. Zuko continued to rock inside her before he felt her build up and cry out.

"Ahh! I'm coming…Oh La! Zuko!" Katara cried out as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave.

Zuko panted as he leaned in kissing her neck. Katara wrapped her arms around him. Their bodies fit perfectly against each other as Zuko continued to thrust into her. Katara's moan soon turned into screams of pleasure as Zuko moaned out her name. As Zuko came close to his orgasm he pulled back lifting Katara up as she then rocked against him quickly. They kissed passionately as sweat dripped down their bodies and sweet scent of their love-making hung in the air. The smell of spice and lavender filled their noses as Zuko moaned into their kiss.

Zuko then fell back as Katara lay on top of him panting. Katara then lifted her head as she smiled.

"That was amazing…" Katara said as Zuko smiled. "Yea…" the young man said as he closed his eyes. Katara then moved to the side and embraced him. The couple then relaxed as Zuko then spoke out before falling into slumber. "I love you." Zuko said as Katara held him close, "I love you too…" Katara said as she too fell asleep.

* * *

**-epilogue-**

"_The battle between the Golden Dragon and the God of Fire was a __fierce one indeed." A voice said as three children surrounded an old man._

"_The woman who loved Agni couldn't bear to see him get hurt. So she jumped into the battle. The powerful claw of the dragon and the fiery flame of Agni struck her at once causing her to fall to the ground." Iroh said the children in an animated display. The two older children gasped as Iroh then continued. Agni was so torn of the lost of his love, he sent the Golden Dragon into the gates of Hell. But the dragon's obsession with the hime was so strong he took her soul with him. Agni was all alone, out of rage and despair the Fire God could have destroyed the whole island. But instead he fell into a deep sleep inside the volcanoes waiting for the day his love will return to him." Iroh said as one of the children asked how he would know._

_Iroh then took a small biwa instrument and played a small tune. "There is a song in tribute to their love. It is said if you sing it loud enough. You can __hear the God cry out her name…" Iroh said as he then sang the song to the three children._

"_Four seasons…Four loves. Winter, spring, summer and fall. Four seasons…Four loves…" Iroh sang as a woman walked in. "Children supper is ready." The woman said as the three children cheered and left the room. Katara then laughed lightly, "General Iroh, why do you insist on telling them that story every year?" the woman said as the old man smiled._

"_Because, my dear Katara. It is a universal story that should be known." Iroh said as Katara laughed lightly. "I see…Well then shall we join the children and my husband?" Katara said as Iroh nodded his head._

"_Yes…But first I wouldn't mind for some tea…" Iroh said as the two left the room. The scene then backed away showing the Fire Nation palace._

**-The End-**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you enjoyed my story!!!! Please review! I'll be writing a sequel called "Four Loves" based on Zutara's children along with Taang and Sukka's children as well. Please review!!!!**


End file.
